SAKI
by Zekirina
Summary: Sarada Haruno es una adolescente de 12 años que para rescatar a su madre, se arma de valor y decide enlistarse en el escuadrón de Konoha, el único que lucha en contra de una organización criminal que es conocida por traficar mujeres y niños. Pero hay un inconveniente, Sarada es mujer y el escuadrón sólo admite hombres.
1. PRÓLOGO - SAKI

**PRÓLOGO • SAKI**

Mamá siempre me lo dijo: La cobardía se termina cuando luchas por la persona que amas.

Todo el tiempo me protegió y yo quería ser igual a ella. Yo amaba su cabello rosa y algunas veces odié el mío por ser diferente. Era evidente que heredé el tono oscuro por parte de mi padre; así que dejé crecer mi cabellera para ser un poco parecida a mamá.

Yo siempre había sido cobarde, solía esperar a que fuera mi madre quien me ayudara cuando me veía amenazada. Pero entonces llegó el día que no pude seguir ocultándome detrás de su espalda.

Unos hombres se llevaron a mi madre y la única forma de encontrarla era ingresando al Escuadrón de Konoha, famoso por ser el único capaz de enfrentar valientemente a esa organización criminal que tenía sumido al pueblo en miedo y desgracia.

Y aunque me había mentalizado de hacer todo lo posible por unirme, había un gran problema: Sólo se admitían hombres.

Por ese motivo había que intentarlo todo sin importar qué. No había vuelta atrás ni tiempo para ser cobarde.

Y entonces pasé de ser Sarada Haruno, a tomar el nombre y la apariencia de un chico.

Me hice llamar: Saki.

* * *

 **Si te gustó, no olvides dejar un comentario haciéndome saber tu opinión. Gracias.**


	2. ASPIRANTE AL ESCUADRÓN

**Capítulo 1.-** **"Aspirante al escuadrón"**

La mañana era soleada, desperté porque la luz me calaba en los ojos. La noche anterior mi larga cabellera había terminado en el cesto de basura, todavía tenía las tijeras sobre el lavamanos. Me levanté del futón y fui a tomar una ducha.

Una fotografía donde mamá y yo lucíamos sonrientes, descansaba sobre la repisa de mi habitación. No era la casa donde ella y yo solíamos vivir, después del secuestro de mi madre tuve que escapar y buscar otro lugar donde quedarme. Apenas me dio tiempo de guardar algunas cosas en mi pequeña maleta.

 _«—Vete Sarada, no dejes que nadie sepa quién eres. Busca a Tsunade.»_

Tsunade era una mujer que vivía en las orillas del pueblo de Konoha. Yo no sabía con exactitud qué edad tenía, pero todos decían que hacía brujería para mantenerse joven. La noche que mamá fue secuestrada, me escondió en un armario y me susurró con desesperación que buscara a esta mujer para que me diera alojamiento; a pesar de que estaba muy asustada le obedecí.

La señora Tsunade era una mujer guapa y de carácter fuerte, al principio me causó terror su mal carácter pero después de tratarla un poco más, comenzó a ser amable. Me prestó una habitación de las que alquilaba, la pieza no era muy ostentosa pero al menos tenía un techo donde protegerme.

Llevaba pocos días viviendo allí, asustada y culpándome todo el tiempo por no haber podido ayudar a mi madre, hasta ese día que decidí que era tiempo de dejar mi zona de confort y rescatar a mamá.

En Konoha existía un escuadrón especial que defendía la villa de los criminales enmascarados que llevaban años raptando mujeres y niños. Nadie sabía por qué lo hacían ni de dónde habían surgido, pero todo el pueblo y sus alrededores les tenían miedo.

Yo también tenía miedo, pero no podía renunciar tan fácilmente. Mi primer obstáculo era poder ingresar al Escuadrón de Konoha, no sabía muy bien cómo elegían a los integrantes pero había escuchado que estarían reclutando nuevos elementos para entrenarlos así que esa mañana me dispuse a visitar el campo donde se reunirían. Aparentar ser un chico no era nada sencillo, me puse ropa holgada y aunque mi cuerpo todavía no estaba muy desarrollado, escondí lo poco que me podría evidenciar.

Caminé entre los pueblerinos y busqué una forma de llegar sin tener que cruzar por terrenos solitarios, aún temía que esos hombres aparecieran.

El campo podía divisarse a pocos metros; árboles grandes y altos cubrían la mayor parte de la vista pero el montón de chicos que llegaban comenzaban a formar una fila frente a dos sujetos que se sentaban tras una mesa extendida.

Con temor a cometer un error me formé tras un chico y pronto llegaron más muchachos que se pusieron detrás de mí. Mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse. La hilera se movió y cuando menos me lo esperé, ya estaba frente a uno de los hombres que recibían a los aspirantes. Su rostro de aburrimiento y desánimo fue lo primero que detecté en él. Levantó la vista y con su mano derecha sostenía su mejilla; me miró de pies a cabeza y pestañeó sin muchas ganas.

—¿Nombre? —Preguntó.

—Saki —contesté sin añadir nada más.

Él anotó en una hoja y se quedó mirando algo en ella para luego volver a hablarme.

—¿Apellidos?

Tragué saliva, sus oscuros ojos volvieron a mí y me sentí presionada.

—Soy huérfano, señor.

Rayó un renglón.

—¿Edad?

—Doce años.

—¿Tienes alguna habilidad especial?

¿Habilidad especial? Si eso era algo importante para sumar puntos y entrar al escuadrón, yo estaba muy por debajo de aquella opción. Hubiera querido mentir e inventarme algo, pero lo cierto es que de nada me habría servido si al final descubrirían mi farsa.

Con pena respondí a su interrogante.

—No... señor.

—¡Vaya! Sí que admiro mucho tu valor, muchacho.

Sus palabras eran baldes de agua fría, lo hacía sonar como si fuera una experiencia trágica la que estaba a punto de vivir.

—Ve por todo el camino directo al campo donde están reunidos los aspirantes, allí serás evaluado junto con el resto.

Puso la hoja con mi nombre encima de una pila de papeles, me salí de la fila y fui en dirección a sus indicaciones.

Conforme avanzaba, podía presenciar a muchos jóvenes concentrados en el punto de reunión. Algunos hablaban entre sí y lucían muy confiados. Sólo podía pensar que todos eran mucho más fuertes que yo y mi negatividad salía a flote imaginando que sería en vano el haber asistido a ese lugar.

El parloteo continuó por al menos cinco minutos más, mientras yo seguía presa de mi pánico intentando calmarme y creer que tendría oportunidad. Veía a todos de reojo, nadie me miraba a mí. Por supuesto ¿quién notaría a una niña flacucha que casi estaba temblando como perrito abandonado? Ni siquiera se me podía llamar competencia.

—A ver ¡ya cállense!

La potente voz de un hombre cuyo rostro estaba cubierto hasta la mitad, hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Lo contemplé desde los pies hasta la cabeza, era un sujeto alto de cabello grisáceo y su mirada fuerte y profunda infundían terror; podría imaginar la clase de persona que era con sólo mirarlo y deducir que se trataba de un maestro muy estricto. El corazón me latía cada vez más rápido.

El señor de la máscara estaba parado con firmeza mientras la mitad de sus manos se escondían en los bolsillos de su pantalón. No dejaba de mirar a la multitud de aspirantes y eso me incluía, por supuesto.

El abrumador silencio que se generó tras sus órdenes era espantoso. ¿Quién era él? A parte de proyectar terror ¿por qué los demás chicos lo miraban casi como yo lo hacía? ¿Era muy malo?

Su grave voz volvió a escucharse y entonces los sentimientos de angustia que había conseguido controlar, volvían a aparecer.

—La evaluación comenzará ahora.

Dejando su posición inicial, el señor de máscara dio varios pasos hacia los lados sin quitarle la vista a los muchachos.

—Para quienes no lo sepan, el Escuadrón de Konoha protege a este pueblo; nuestro enemigo principal son los miembros de la organización Dragón de Koshi, que captura mujeres y niños para venderlos como esclavos o con otros fines siniestros.

Se detuvo justo frente a mí, podía asegurar que estaba mirándome a través de sus ojos negros y me preocupó imaginar que había descubierto que yo no era un chico.

—Así que como pueden deducir, ése es el motivo por el cual a este equipo sólo pueden unirse hombres fuertes que no teman a nada y que sean de utilidad para localizar al enemigo.

Hombres fuertes y valientes era el requisito indispensable, no arriesgarían mujeres al frente por ser vulnerables al secuestro de los criminales. Mi pregunta era... ¿Por qué sólo se llevaban mujeres y niños?

—Voy a ponerles una prueba y así determinaré quiénes están aptos para ingresar a la división de rastreo, quiénes pueden ir a la de combate y quiénes definitivamente no nos sirven.

Su entrecejo se frunció y su mirada se volvió más oscura. Ese señor era alguien difícil de manejar.

—Tienen cinco minutos para calentar, luego harán lo que les ordene. ¡Empiecen con el calentamiento!

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, conforme avancen los capítulos los iré haciendo más extensos. Si te gustó, no olvides dejar un comentario.**


	3. LA PRUEBA Parte I

**Capítulo 2.-** **"La prueba" Parte I**

Miré hacia los lados, los chicos estaban haciendo estiramientos antes de la prueba. Todos ellos concentrándose al máximo, algunos implementaban movimientos curiosos y parecían saber lo que hacían.

Me dije a mí misma que yo también tenía que hacerlo. No sabía de qué trataría la prueba para determinar quiénes entrarían o quizás pudiera haber una siguiente fase, pero el miedo simplemente no quería abandonar mi cuerpo.

Copié algunos movimientos que vi de los muchachos, estiré mis piernas y mis brazos.

—Si no puedo hacer algo tan simple como esto —pensé—... Jamás podré encontrar a mamá.

Cuando me quedé en posición de plancha, varias imágenes de mi madre llegaron a mi cabeza.

Momentos cuando de más pequeña corría llorando y ella me abrazaba; siempre lograba calmarme y llenarme de paz. Llegué a pensar que sólo en sus brazos estaba protegida.

— _Mamá ¿a dónde te llevaron? ¿Estás bien? Tengo que encontrarte pronto._

Repentinamente un fuerte dolor en mi muñeca me hizo perder la concentración. En efecto, mi mala postura y forma de calentar habían lastimado esa parte de mi cuerpo.

El dolor había sido tan súbito e intenso que perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo sobre mi pecho.

—¡Maldición!

Todavía no me reponía bien del impacto cuando miré unos zapatos frente a mí. No necesitaba ser vidente para saber a quién le pertenecían, eran del señor de la máscara.

Levanté un poco mi rostro y nuestras miradas se conectaron, lo poco que podía ver en su rostro eran ese par de ojos oscuros y fue así que noté la larga cicatriz extendiéndose por la parte izquierda de su cara.

—Hmm... Qué mal. Parece que ya te cansaste —dijo con un tono burlón—. Tal vez no debas estar aquí sino en casa con tu mamá.

Su última frase fue de completo mal gusto. Sentí que mi sangre hervía, aunque él no sabía la verdad respecto a mi madre, el simple hecho de oírlo hacer mofa de mi desgracia real, me hizo enojar.

Me levanté del suelo sin sacudirme el polvo y sin apartar mi vista de él. Finalmente estuve de pie frente al señor de cabello grisáceo sin comprender por qué de pronto había tenido ese arranque de ira. Él continuaba observándome sin decir nada, era como si su mente pudiera ver a través de mis pensamientos.

—Bien, quiero ver qué tan buenos son. Ya que están muy entusiasmados por formar parte de nuestro escuadrón, es momento de conocer sus habilidades.

Apenas volteó el rostro hacia un lado y exclamó con fuerte voz.

—¡Tú! El de blanco ¡ven aquí! Vas a combatir contra este chico.

Miré hacia la dirección donde él lo hacía y vi a un muchacho de vestimenta blanca y cabello del mismo color. Su aspecto era completamente distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos como color miel.

El señor volvió a hablar.

—El primero en caer al suelo, pierde. Y el que pierda, no podrá formar parte de ninguna división.

Cuando oí eso, dejé a un lado mi atención al muchacho y volví con el señor enmascarado. Abrí mucho mis ojos ¿había escuchado bien? Él quería que nos enfrentáramos y lucháramos, pero ¿por qué justamente yo?

Yo no sabía combatir, el chico de blanco se veía mucho más fuerte que yo y definitivamente no podría contra él.

El señor dijo que quien cayera primero no tendría ninguna oportunidad de permanecer, ¿lo hizo a propósito? Aún no me conocía ¿y ya me odiaba?

Nadie se atrevía a cuestionar nada, mis piernas estaban a punto de empezar a temblar. El hombre se quitó de en medio permitiéndome una vista clara de mi oponente y entonces volvió a sonar su voz profunda y firme.

—Yo hago las reglas y ustedes obedecen.


	4. LA PRUEBA Parte II

**Capítulo 3.-** **"La prueba" Parte II**

El joven de ojos miel suspiró y aceptó la prueba. Su mirada era tan determinante, como si luchar no presentara problema alguno para él.

— _Este chico va en serio. Vamos Sarada, concéntrate, trata de mantenerte en pie, no debes perder_ —pensé.

Elevó su mano izquierda a la altura de su cara, frente a su cuerpo con el brazo extendido mostrándome la palma pero no sólo eso me inquietaba sino también la forma alargada de sus ojos claros. No pestañeaba en lo absoluto y me costaba trabajo mantener mi mirada.

— _¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué clase de movimiento es ése? Tiene planeado empujarme, estoy segura que se trata de eso_.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera darme cuenta, el muchacho avanzó hacia mí a punto de empujarme o tomarme del cuello de la camiseta. No lo entendí muy bien pero mi cuerpo se movió por sí sólo y logré retroceder a tiempo evitando que me alcanzara.

— _¡Es demasiado veloz! Apenas soy capaz de esquivar sus golpes._

Todavía en mi estado de alteración por haber sido atacada, no pude concentrarme más que en el movimiento acelerado de su cuerpo, él era demasiado hábil para alguien como yo que jamás en su vida había peleado a golpes.

Sus pies se deslizaron por el suelo y en un giro violento alzó su pierna hasta impactar una patada directo a mi mejilla derecha.

El dolor había sido abismal, era algo que no esperaba y casi podía sentir un ardor que me iba a reventar la piel. Me tambaleé ante el impacto y mi tobillo izquierdo se dobló haciéndome caer al suelo. Todas mis esperanzas se esfumaban una por una como vapor hacia el cielo, la vergüenza, el daño que me lastimaba la cara, el tobillo, todo... todo era una pesadilla.

— _Lo siento, he fallado... mamá. Siempre he sido torpe, ni siquiera puedo defenderme de algo tan simple... ¿Cómo podré salvarte?_

—Parece que hasta aquí llegó tu oportunidad. Levántate y vete. Tú, el chico de blanco... Te quedas en el escuadrón.

El señor de la máscara había dicho lo inevitable y sonaba peor que haberlo imaginado.

No fui capaz de mirar a nadie a la cara, con mi cabeza baja, sobándome el tobillo y mi mejilla me puse de pie poco a poco. Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

¿Las palabras seguirían sonando en mi cabeza hasta el día que me fuera de este mundo? _"Levántate y vete, levántate y vete"_ ¿por qué dolían incluso más que los daños físicos a mi cuerpo? Quizás porque el dolor de mis músculos se iría con el tiempo y aquella frase persistiría como una memoria triste y humillante.

Mis pasos eran lentos al caminar, mi dolor del tobillo me impedía avanzar apropiadamente; continué mirando a la tierra evitando a toda costa encontrar la mirada de alguien. Podía escuchar murmullos por donde pasaba y eso me avergonzaba aún más.

 _"Pobre chico, no hizo nada"_

 _"Si es tan débil ¿cómo se atrevió a venir aquí?"_

 _"Mis padres estarían avergonzados si yo pasara lo mismo que él"_

Ante la pena de estar expuesta a sus juicios y sentirme la más inútil del mundo, soporté el dolor de mi tobillo y apresuré mis pasos para irme lo más pronto posible. Lógicamente el dolor era espantoso y todavía me ardía la mejilla, las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir y luché contra todo mi ser para no llorar, al menos no frente a todo ese grupo de hombres.

Las pesadas miradas casi eran palpables, las sentía sobre mi espalda, todos viendo hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi humillante retiro del campo.

Salí como pude y crucé la entrada ignorando la mirada del hombre que anteriormente tomó mis datos para dejarme entrar.

Más delante, me escondí detrás de un gran árbol en medio del bosque y me senté en el suelo para sobar mi tobillo mientras las lágrimas aparecían desbordantes mojándome la cara. Lloré, lloré mucho odiándome por todo y maldiciendo mi debilidad.

—Mamá —dije entre jadeos de sufrimiento—, mamá perdón.

(...)

Abrí mis ojos cuando escuché que golpeaban la puerta, el estruendo me hizo recordar la noche que esos sujetos entraron a la casa donde vivía con mi madre. Confundida y alterada me enderecé sobre el futón y miré el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde.

Los golpes continuaron pero mi temor desapareció cuando escuché la voz de la señora Tsunade.

—Sarada, oye muchacha ¿estás ahí?

Me arrastré fuera del futón y me puse de pie para ir a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hice vi en su rostro una alteración espantosa. Me miraba como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

—¡Sarada! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Recordé lo de mi mejilla.

—Bueno... Me golpeé por accidente —llevé una mano a la mejilla queriendo ocultar la gran marca.

—¿Accidente? No señorita, a mí no me vas a engañar con esa mentira.

La señora Tsunade entró de lleno a la pieza y dejó una bandeja sobre la mesita. Luego me tomó de los hombros y me giró hacia ella para verme fijamente.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¡Te cortaste el cabello! —Lo revolvió bruscamente— Y tienes ese horrible golpe en tu mejilla ¿quién lo hizo?

—Ya le dije que fue un accidente, todo está bien, lo prometo.

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esta mañana vine a buscarte pero no estabas así que he venido para ver qué sucedía, además te traje comida.

Miré hacia la bandeja.

—Gracias, aprecio mucho sus atenciones.

—Sarada, ¿qué me estás ocultando? Sakura te envió conmigo hace semanas y hasta ahora no he recibido mensaje suyo. Te cortaste el cabello y estás vistiendo como un niño, acaso ¿escapaste de casa?

Bajé la mirada y junté mis manos frente a mi vientre.

—Señora Tsunade, mi mamá fue secuestrada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Fueron de los enmascarados, ellos entraron de pronto en nuestra casa en plena noche y mamá me escondió en el armario, me pidió que huyera y no le dijera a nadie que soy Sarada Haruno, todavía no entiendo por qué y estoy tan asustada.

Mis labios temblaron y mis ojos se humedecieron, la señora Tsunade suspiró y se puso las manos en la caderas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

—No puede ser —mascullaba—, esos malditos. Sakura te ha dejado a mi cuidado, de eso no hay duda. Es por eso que has cambiado tu apariencia ¿no?

En realidad no se trataba de eso pero tuve que mentir, asentí con mi cabeza y ella lo aceptó.

—Es conveniente que la gente crea que eres hombre.

—¿Puede usted llamarme Saki? Así nadie sabrá mi verdadero nombre.

La señora Tsunade se mantuvo observándome, luego su mano elevó mi rostro y seguramente tomó detalle de la marca rojiza de mi mejilla.

—Saki... ¿De dónde se te ha ocurrido ese nombre?

—Bueno, mamá una vez me dijo que cuando estaba embarazada y aún no sabía si yo sería hombre o mujer, pensó en dos nombres. Si yo hubiese nacido varón, me llamaría Saki.

Ella cambió la severidad de su rostro y pude notar una sutil sonrisa.

—Ah, Sakura casi siempre ha sido tan precavida. Entonces te llamaré Saki delante de los demás —dijo y soltó mi mentón—. Déjame tratar ese golpe en tu mejilla, si no mal recuerdo, tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Vivir cerca de la señora Tsunade era casi parecido a estar con mamá; ella era una mujer fuerte y aunque algunos aldeanos hablaban a su espalda, nadie se atrevía a decir algo en su presencia. Poco sabía yo de la señora, mamá me habló escasamente de ella y sólo sabía que había sido como su maestra cuando mamá fue una adolescente.

Esa noche me estaba costando poder conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de recordar la humillación que viví. Toqué el parche que cubría mi mejilla, volteé el rostro y vi la ventana. Me levanté del futón y caminé hacia ésta para ver el cielo.

 _«—Mamá, ¿papá nos puede ver?_

— _Sí, Sarada._

— _¿Cómo lo hace?_

— _¿Ves las estrellas? Siempre que titilan es porque nos está mirando.»_

Pegué mi mano al cristal frío después de que aquel recuerdo apareciera.

—Si papá no hubiera muerto, quizás mamá nunca hubiese sido raptada.

Jamás me había sentido tan vacía, no conocía a ningún familiar pues no tenía a nadie más que a mi madre. La tristeza volvió esa noche y cuando limpié mis ojos para quitar las lágrimas, vi una nube de humo saliendo de una de las casas del pueblo.

Mis ojos se abrieron asustados al oír el ruido y de gritos de terror y esas espantosas bestias salvajes que gruñían la noche del secuestro, estaban corriendo por las calles del pueblo.

—Los enmascarados, son ellos —comencé a temblar incapaz de moverme—. No puede ser ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?

Estaba entrando en pánico al revivir las escenas, sin duda alguna esos hombres estaban buscando más mujeres y niños para llevárselos. Sentí que el aliento se me escapaba, con el escándalo aterrador reaccioné y corrí a ponerme los zapatos.

—¡Tengo que esconderme pronto!

Mis cuerpo temblaba entorpeciendo mis actos. Si no me daba prisa, los criminales llegarían hasta las habitaciones de la señora Tsunade y me encontrarían.

Miré la foto donde estábamos mamá y yo, la tomé y la escondí debajo de un buró. Oí el rugir de las bestias que me indicaban que estaban acercándose; mi corazón latía cada vez más violento y con todo el miedo del mundo abrí la puerta y salí corriendo hacia el bosque para esconderme.

Entre gritos de horror y llantos, yo también tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Mis jadeos aumentaron y el corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que podría jurar que se saldría de mi pecho. Mi tobillo dolió otra vez justo en el momento menos indicado y caí de rodillas al piso. No di tiempo al dolor y me levanté para volver a correr.

Escuché un estallido de vidrios mas no miré hacia atrás, lo que sea que hubiese explotado en ese momento no era importante, sólo mi propia integridad.

La gente corría espantada, nadie sabía a dónde ir para escapar. Mis piernas estaban dando todo de sí y mis ojos alcanzaban a ver el bosque oscuro y tenebroso que en ese momento era mi única alternativa. Pero justo cuando creí que lo había logrado, escuché el llanto de una niña y me paralicé al mirar con horror cómo una de esas horribles bestias que parecían perros, la tomaba en su hocico.

La pequeña no podía tener más de cuatro años y lloraba a grito abierto. Al mirarla, presencié el resto del panorama y todo era un caos, una escena escalofriante.

Sí, yo estaba llena de pavor pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que a metros de distancia de mí, estaba esa bestia llevándose a una niña.

— _Esto no va a terminar bien ¿verdad?_

Cerré mis ojos por instantes y al abrirlos busqué en el suelo una piedra, encontré una y a pesar de que mis manos temblaban, la lancé contra el monstruo logrando pegarle en el lomo. Volteó y me localizó con sus horrendos ojos, sólo pude sentir mi final.

Recogí otra piedra y volví a lanzarla pero la esquivó y se abalanzó sobre mí. Si de todas formas no tenía escapatoria, sólo me restaba ser valiente y tratar de salvar a la niña; mis manos sujetaron su hocico intentando abrirlo pero era inútil, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

—¡Suéltala!

Exclamé a todo pulmón, mi voz se cortaba y yo insistía. La bestia gruñía y la niña había dejado de hacer ruido, imaginé lo peor y comencé a llorar pero sin dejar de intentar liberarla.

Mis ojos vieron con horror cómo los hombres enmascarados que acompañaban a las bestias, se llevaban mujeres y jovencitas como si fueran cualquier objeto. Entre gritos y sollozos, arrancándolas de sus familias, y en cada una de ellas estaba la imagen de mamá.

Estaba comenzando a enfurecerme, odiaba a esos criminales y sus horripilantes criaturas. Mis manos seguían presionando la mandíbula del animal y volví mis ojos hacia los suyos. Lo detestaba, quería tener la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle el hocico y acabar con él.

No recordaba haber estado tan molesta y llena de rabia, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse caliente y mis ojos picaban, de pronto el hocico de la bestia se aflojó y la niña cayó al suelo. El animal se quedó inmóvil como si estuviera petrificado.

Vi cómo el Escuadrón de Konoha llegó a ayudar enfrentándose a la organización de criminales. Dejé de prestar atención porque me agaché para tomar a la niña entre mis brazos, tenía heridas en su cuerpo y estaba sangrando. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y un fuerte dolor en mi pecho surgió al pensar que había muerto.

—No, no por favor.

Pegué mi oreja a su pecho para escuchar su corazón y luego tomé su pulso. Ella seguía viva pero estaba perdiendo sangre.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas— ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Entre gritos de auxilio y la ansiedad de la situación, un hombre del escuadrón se acercó presuroso y se puso de cuclillas. Mi labio inferior no dejaba de temblar.

—Por favor señor, ayúdela.

El hombre me miró y a pesar de la escasa luz, pude ver que se trataba del señor de la máscara. El mismo que me había hecho luchar.

Sus ojos me miraban de un modo diferente mientras yo lloraba, pero no parecía conmovido sino confundido.


	5. EL GENERAL KAKASHI

**Capítulo 4.-** **"El General Kakashi"**

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, quizás el miedo, la adrenalina o qué sé yo, y ese hombre de cabello grisáceo había permanecido quieto solamente mirándome sin decir nada. Luego prestó atención a la niña en mis brazos y la revisó cuidadosamente con su linterna de bolsillo.

—Esto no se ve bien —le oí mascullar, su entrecejo estaba arrugado mostrándome su preocupación—. ¡Sai, ven aquí!

Un sujeto de piel pálida se acercó corriendo y se puso de cuclillas junto a él.

—General.

—Llévate a esta niña a la enfermería del escuadrón, está perdiendo mucha sangre y sería fatal.

—Sí, señor.

El hombre la tomó cautelosamente entre sus brazos y se alzó con ella, luego se alejó y se perdió entre el montón de gente que lloraba, y los miembros del Escuadrón de Konoha.

Me quedé viendo la escena olvidándome por momentos de que el señor de la prueba estaba todavía allí. Fue tan repentino que no pude reaccionar a tiempo pero el señor me había tomado con fuerza de mi brazo derecho y me jaló hasta ponerme de pie; mientras él caminaba me iba casi arrastrando detrás suyo.

—Oiga señor ¡espere! ¿a dónde me lleva?

Él no contestó nada, luego miré mi muñeca y me espanté, tenía una pulsera de metal sujetándome a su mano. Sólo podía ver su espalda y ese uniforme de chaleco gris con el símbolo del escuadrón. El hombre anterior lo había llamado general, me pregunté si eso significaba que este señor realmente era alguien importante.

Avanzamos dentro del bosque dejando atrás al tumulto, miré rápidamente y noté que estaban tratando de apagar el fuego, luego mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse y parpadeé en varias ocasiones para recuperar la claridad de las imágenes.

El silencio del hombre que me arrastraba al interior del bosque estaba empezando a darme miedo ¿qué quería exactamente y por qué no me decía nada?

Tras haber andado un rato, pude notar un campamento con varias carpas. Había unas antorchas en sitios estratégicos, y se veían pocas personas por el lugar. Había dos hombres vigilando y también portaban el chaleco gris.

—General —saludaron pegando su mano firme en la frente.

—Sigan vigilando, en poco tiempo llegarán las brigadas.

—Sí, señor.

Nadie decía más que esas palabras, nadie le cuestionaba nada. ¿Este señor era muy malo?

Continuó el camino hasta llevarme a una carpa, allí me metió y él junto conmigo. Me quitó el artefacto de la muñeca y lo dejó a un lado.

—Súbete a esa cama.

Tragué saliva y giré mi rostro hasta ver una camilla como las del hospital. Quise retractarme pero me ganó el temor y lo obedecí. Subí por el banquito y me senté en una orilla sintiendo el frío metal del borde y la tensión en mis hombros.

—Me vas a decir exactamente quién eres tú —dijo con un tono rudo y entrecrucé mis dedos de las manos para evitar temblar.

—Mi nombre es Saki.

—Saki ¿qué?

—Sólo Saki, soy huérfano —no pude verlo a los ojos pero no hizo falta, chistó molesto.

—Habla con la verdad, no te conviene mentirme.

Volví a tragar saliva, sentía que él podía leer mi mente.

—Es cierto —insistí—. No conocí a mis padres.

—¿Dónde creciste y quién te crió?

¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en mí? Durante la prueba no había hecho otra cosa más que humillarme y de pronto quería conocerme.

—Crecí en este pueblo, estuve viviendo con una anciana que cuidaba niños huérfanos, pero ella sólo me llamaba Saki. Luego he ido vagando por allí, buscando la manera de sobrevivir.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarme, yo hacía todo lo posible por no titubear.

—Esta mañana fuiste a la prueba para reclutas, fuiste el chico que perdió fácilmente.

No respondí.

—Me parece extraño, no has sido capaz de ganar ¡vaya! Ni siquiera moviste un dedo para defenderte y de pronto vences a uno de esos animales salvajes con sólo una mirada.

Levanté mi cabeza y esta vez sí lo miré directamente, pero ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Yo vencí a ese horrible monstruo? No, era imposible ya que ni siquiera lo ataqué de manera mortal.

El señor se acercó y apoyó una mano sobre el delgado colchón y sin más pegó mucho su rostro a mi cara, eso me inquietó y me alejé un poquito.

—No te miras como alguien que se ejercite, tus facciones son demasiado delicadas. ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú puede ser capaz de...?

Me ruboricé, lo sé, sentí el ardor de mis mejillas. No completó su frase pero tampoco se apartó.

—Tus ojos... Realmente son valiosos, muchacho.

—¿Eh?

Por fin se quitó y caminó hacia una mesa metálica donde abrió sus gavetas y buscó algo.

—No diste más que tu nombre y edad cuando te registraste, ni siquiera dijiste que poseías el raro sharingan. He de imaginar que no lo hiciste para no levantar sospechas.

—¿Sharingan?

Todo lo que el señor decía era raro, me hablaba con términos desconocidos y ya hasta formulaba una historia sobre mí de la cual ni siquiera yo estaba enterada. Volvió a mí con unas pinzas y un platillo transparente con algodones.

—Dame tus manos —pidió.

Lentamente las levanté y las volteé de modo que se miraban mis palmas, fue entonces que me di cuenta que tenía cortadas sangrando. Recordé los dientes de la bestia y mi intento por abrir su hocico.

El señor comenzó a limpiar la sangre y me aguanté el dolor que experimenté cuando estaba desinfectando. Pero ¿por qué estaba siendo gentil? Mientras él se concentraba en mis heridas, aproveché para hablar. Parecía un perrito manso cuando no estaba gruñéndome.

—Disculpe... señor.

—Soy el general Kakashi Hatake —mencionó.

—Sí, eh... Señor general... Usted ha dicho algo como que yo tengo el sharion.

—¿Sharion?

—Sí, el sharion.

—Sharingan —corrigió y me sentí estúpida.

—Disculpe usted. Pero de igual modo ¿podría explicarme qué es eso?

Dejó de mirar mis manos para verme a la cara, pestañeé y me hundí en el colchón.

—¿No sabes lo que es? ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo si lo posees?

—Es que no sé qué es, ¿dónde lo tengo?

Él ladeó su cabeza.

—A ver, ¿sabes que tus ojos cambian de color?

—¿Mis ojos cambian de color? —Pregunté asombrada.

—No lo sabes, esto es increíble —resopló—. Deberían sentir vergüenza del mal que te han hecho —eso sonó más para sí mismo que para mí—. El sharingan es una técnica ocular, sabes que hay personas en nuestra aldea que tienen habilidades especiales ¿verdad?

Recordé a un niño que solía vivir cerca de mi casa, él podía hacer bolas de nieve en pleno verano.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Bueno, el sharingan es la habilidad de poder copiar movimientos de alguien más con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Puedes entrar a sus pensamientos e incluso puedes hacerlo vivir una realidad ficticia. Tú tienes eso, tus ojos han nacido con el sharingan.

—Vaya... Esto es nuevo para mí.

Me sentí feliz de saber que tenía algo que tal vez me serviría para defender personas, pero luego mi felicidad disminuyó cuando apareció mamá en mis pensamientos. Si yo tenía esa habilidad ¿por qué no lo supe antes? Así pude haberla ayudado.

—El hecho de que no lo supieras es porque muy posiblemente jamás habías experimentado tanta adrenalina como seguramente pasó hoy.

—En ese caso, cada vez que me pase algo similar ¿podré usar el sharingan?

—No entiendes muchas cosas, Saki, todas esas dudas tendrán que aclararse y trabajar con ese sharingan para que puedas manejarlo a la perfección.

El señor dejó el platito y las pinzas, luego se lavó las manos.

—Te dejaré entrar con los aprendices para que mejores en combate, teniendo tal habilidad quizás sea algo que podría servirnos en un futuro.

Abrí mi boca y me emocioné ¿oí bien?

—¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Me dejará entrar al escuadrón?

—Todavía te falta mucho, ya te dije que irás con los aprendices. Necesitas saber combatir pues por lo visto no puedes ni matar una cucaracha, pero no te creas que por tener el sharingan las cosas serán sencillas para ti. Si no logras avanzar mucho en este mes, te sacaré sin dudarlo.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me imaginé un escenario donde el señor Kakashi me felicitaba por mis logros.

—Deja de reír como tonto, ahora quítate la camiseta que voy a revisarte.

Dejé de sonreír.

—¿Q-qué?

—Dije que te quites la camiseta, te haré una inspección para asegurarme de que no tengas más heridas. Y aprovecharé para ver tu estado de salud.

Las orejas se me pusieron calientes.

—¡No! —Exclamé cuando lo vi acercarse, me abracé.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Vas a obedecerme!

—¡Espere señor, espere por favor! —Me bajé de la camilla— Yo, no estoy herido, sólo fue en mis manos.

—Tenemos un protocolo establecido y-

La carpa se abrió, el general Kakashi volteó y yo también lo hice. Un hombre de lentes oscuros se asomó e hizo una reverencia.

—Disculpe general, lamento interrumpir pero lo necesitamos con urgencia. La brigada acaba de llegar y tienen información valiosa.

El señor Kakashi me miró y después se dio la media vuelta para ir donde le esperaban.

—Hazme un favor, lleva a este chico a enfermería y diles que ordené que se le haga un chequeo médico completo. Necesito los resultados a más tardar para mañana a medio día.

—Sí, señor.

Sin más, abandonó la carpa. El hombre de lentes oscuros me prestó atención, yo me acomodé la camiseta.

—Eh... ¿Eres nuevo?

Miré a todos lados, si mi voz se escuchaba aniñada pensaría mal de mí así que fingí un poquito para que sonara lo más masculina posible.

—Sí, lo soy.

—Acompáñame, te llevaré con la enfermera.

Atravesamos el campamento, de reojo miré hacia los lados pero no miré jamás al general y los miembros de la brigada; me pregunté en dónde tenían sus reuniones y por qué acampaban a la mitad del bosque.

—Es aquí.

Miré de frente y noté una carpa más grande que las otras, estaba firme al suelo y el diseño del material era distinto, parecía más grueso.

El hombre de lentes hizo a un lado la lona y me entró delante de mí, yo le seguí el paso.

—Enfemera Yamanaka, el general Hatake ordena una revisión completa de este muchacho. Dijo que quiere los resultados a más tardar a medio día.

Me sorprendí al mirar a una mujer de cabello rubio y largo, era muy hermosa. Vestía un chaleco blanco, una blusa y un pantalón negros y zapatos bajos. La enfermera me observó desde su sitio y después se levantó de la silla.

—Entiendo, un nuevo recluta. Déjalo en mis manos.

El hombre se marchó y ella me movió su mano en el aire indicándome que me acercara. Si el general quería un estudio médico sobre mí, era más que lógico que se enterarían que no era un chico sino una chica. Eso sería fatal y perdería la oportunidad que me había ganado, tenía que pensar en un plan.

—Por favor sube a esta báscula.

Obedecí. Al momento de hacerlo, la enfermera también se encargó de medir mi estatura y luego lo anotó en una libreta.

—Bien, ahora necesito que abras tu boca.

El chequeo avanzó, quizás más lento de lo que imaginé y en cada parte de la revisión no podía dejar de pensar que tarde o temprano me pediría que me quitara la camiseta.

—Disculpe señorita enfermera, quiero hacerle una pregunta.

La mujer sonrió.

—Dime ¿qué es?

—Bueno... ¿El general Kakashi también puede hacer revisiones médicas?

Cambió la forma de sus cejas y se quedó pensativa.

—Hmm... Sí, está facultado para revisiones superficiales pero eso sería en casos muy aislados, no recuerdo que antes haya hecho algo así ¿por qué? ¿Te sentirías más cómodo si él te revisara?

—No, no, no —moví mis manos y ella las vio.

—¿Acaso el general te ha curado las manos?

Sólo moví mi cabeza y me sonrojé, la boca de la enfermera casi se cayó hasta el suelo.

—¡Santo cielo! Esto sí que es nuevo, no lo recuerdo siendo amable —rió—. Bueno, venga venga que los milagros a veces pasan. Ahora muchacho, necesito que te desnudes.

Me atraganté con mi saliva.

—Señorita enfermera, ¿es necesario?

—No te pongas tímido, estoy haciendo mi trabajo como una profesional. Además soy una mujer casada y tengo un hijo como de tu edad, prácticamente no puedo verte de otro modo si es lo que te preocupa.

Moví mi cabeza negándolo y retrocedí.

—Por favor, no —supliqué.

—Muchacho, necesito hacer bien mi trabajo o seré regañada por el general y si lo hace ya serían tres llamadas de atención en un mes, tú no tienes idea de lo agresivo que se pone. Ahora, quítate la ropa.

Di otro paso atrás.

—No puedo, de verdad.

—¿Por qué no?

La enfermera Yamanaka sujetó los bordes de mi camiseta y la estiró para sacarla mientras yo me aferré a mantenerla en su lugar.

—¡Que te la quites!

—¡No! ¡No puedo!

—A ver ¡basta! Nadie me ha causado tantos problemas en el pasado ¿qué demonios me estás ocultando?

Apreté mis labios y arrugué mi frente, la enfermera por fin me había soltado dándome la oportunidad de hablar y yo no tenía ningún plan en mente.

—Si no me respondes te juro que voy a-

—Lo haré —interrumpí—, pero le suplico con mi vida que por favor guarde el secreto, por favor señorita enfermera —junté mis manos frente a mi pecho, ella se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—Habla.

—Soy mujer —confesé con voz baja.

El rostro de la enfermera casi se desfiguró, rápidamente miró a la entrada como asegurándose de que no había nadie.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿No eres un muchacho?

Negué.

—Niña, no puedes estar en el escuadrón ¿estás loca? —Me susurró— Las mujeres no son admitidas. Si el general se entera de esto...

—Es por eso que le estoy pidiendo de favor que no revele mi secreto, esta es mi única oportunidad de estar aquí, yo necesito entrar a ese escuadrón.

Ella me miró con lástima.

—Es una tontería, no va a funcionar. Te descubrirán tarde o temprano y no sólo te echarán sino que yo también iré fuera. Esto no es un juego ¿sabes?

—Sé que no es un juego, no estoy aquí por gusto —tomé las manos de la enfermera—, necesito rescatar a mi mamá.

—¿Tu mamá? ¿Qué le pasó?

Le expliqué mi situación y le rogué una y otra vez que no dijera nada, pero su cara de no saber qué hacer no me daba muchas esperanzas. Se apoyó en el escritorio y se mordió el dedo pulgar.

—Esto es tan peligroso —se lamentó— ¿por qué la vida me da pruebas tan grandes? —Miró al cielo— Bien señor de las alturas ya fue suficiente ¿no? Ya entendí, ya entendí, sé que querías que me casara con mi primo pero no pude hacerlo, ¡es horrible!

Me pareció curioso verla discutir viendo al techo de la carpa.

—Ah... Señorita enfermera.

Llevó una mano a su frente y respiró hondo.

—De acuerdo, mira... Sé que no tengo escapatoria así que voy a ayudarte, pero antes de que digas algo más quiero que me pongas atención —me amenazó con su dedo índice—: Voy a entregar un reporte médico normal, y tú vas a asegurarte de siempre cuidar que nadie te descubra. Trabaja más esa voz, necesitas un tono más grave; no te sientes con las piernas cruzadas, no hagas cosas que te dejen en evidencia. El escuadrón no es cualquier cosa y sus miembros son...

La enfermera tronó los dedos y miró hacia un lado.

—Ya lo sabes, cuando hay sólo hombres el ambiente se vuelve distinto —movió su mano en el aire—. Hacen bromas sucias, dicen cosas horrendas y opinan sobre las mujeres. Esto será un reto muy grande para una niña como tú, y tienes que sobrevivir a ello si es que deseas quedarte y rescatar a tu mamá.

Cuando ella lo planteaba, sonaba espantoso.

—Sí, señorita enfermera.

—Llámame enfermera Ino, ése es mi nombre. ¿Y el tuyo cuál es?

Me quedé pensativa unos instantes mientras veía sus ojos celestes y profundos.

—Dígame, Saki.

(...)

Me quedé dormida en una de las camillas de la enfermería pero de pronto abrí mis ojos despertando de mi descanso. Me enderecé y no vi a nadie; había un pequeño reloj analógico en el escritorio, eran las seis de la mañana.

La noche anterior, la enfermera Ino me había dado una playera limpia para que me cambiara de ropa, pues la que usaba estaba sucia por la tierra y sangre. En ese momento me pregunté si la niña estaría fuera de peligro.

Salí de la carpa, el cielo se aclaraba de a poco y la brisa matutina era fresca. La fogata estaba apagada y no se veía mucha gente en los alrededores del campamento.

Estuve curioseando por allí, luego escuché un ruido detrás de unos árboles y caminé despacio para asomarme. El general Kakashi estaba sentado sobre una roca frente al río.

Se miraba muy tranquilo, afilaba una cuchilla y no hacía nada más. Me pregunté si había dormido y también ¿por qué llevaba cubierto la mitad del rostro?

Él era un hombre muy misterioso y los pocos miembros que conocía del escuadrón y sus divisiones, eran temerosos de él. La enfermera Ino quería evitar a toda costa que la regañara.

—¿Qué haces espiándome?

Di un respingo ¿notó mi presencia? Cuando me di cuenta, el señor Kakashi estaba mirando en dirección a mí.

—Sal de ahí y ven acá.

No tuve más remedio que salir del escondite y caminar hacia él.

—Lo siento —dije—, es que desperté y no encontré a nadie.

—Siéntate.

Busqué alguna roca para sentarme, encontré una pequeña y estuve a punto de limpiarla con mi mano pero al percibir el vendaje, desistí y sólo me coloqué sobre ella.

El ambiente era pacífico y el sonido del agua fluyendo era relajante. Alcé mi vista mi miré el perfil del general Kakashi, le calculé algunos cuarenta años de edad. Su gran cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo era muy llamativa y pensé que seguramente tenía una gran historia detrás.

—¿Por qué quieres ser parte del escuadrón? —Preguntó repentinamente— Muchos chicos se aventuran a intentar ser parte de nosotros por vivir experiencias peligrosas, pero después se aburren o se asustan y se retiran. Un muchacho tan escuálido y débil como tú no encaja mucho con el perfil que buscamos.

Era demasiado honesto.

—Debido a que he crecido en medio de la tragedia ya que mis amigos y conocidos han desaparecido por culpa de la organización Dragón de Koshi, he pensado que no quiero que más gente pase por esto —expliqué—. Quiero ser capaz de salvarlos a todos.

El general guardó su cuchilla.

—Suenas igual a él.

—¿Eh?

—Saki, sabes que el único motivo por el que te permito estar aquí no es por tu buena voluntad con los pueblerinos sino por tu sharingan, ese mismo que debes entrenar.

—Sí señor general, lo sé.

—Pero antes de entrenarlo, necesitas aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras tanto, dejemos en secreto tu habilidad ocular.

Me sentí confundida y miré al señor.

—¿Secreto?

—No le digas a nadie más que tienes el sharingan, hasta que no sepas luchar serías un blanco fácil —me miró—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—En cuanto reciba tu reporte médico, y si estás en buenas condiciones para un entrenamiento, serás enviada a la zona de entrenamiento militar, allá tenemos a los nuevos miembros que aspiran a formar parte del escuadrón.

Abracé mis rodillas.

—Necesitas cambiar esa actitud delicada —me reprendió y rápidamente solté mis piernas—, un verdadero miembro del escuadrón inspira fortaleza y seguridad ¡¿oíste?!

Me estremecí y estiré mis piernas.

—S-sí, señor.

Vivir como un chico no sería fácil, y me pregunté qué tantas cosas me esperaban en la zona de entrenamiento. Estaba asustada pero el general tenía razón, Saki no era Sarada así que necesitaba trabajar mucho no sólo en mejorar mi fuerza física sino también en aprender a vivir como un hombre.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	6. ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

**Capítulo 5.-** **"Zona de entrenamiento"**

—¡Estaba preocupada por ti! ¿Pensé que te habían raptado!

La señora Tsunade no dejaba de sermonear y reprenderme por haberme perdido casi todo el día. Volví al pueblo al atardecer, solicité el permiso del general Kakashi y uno de los vigilantes me acompañó.

En realidad no tenía equipaje para llevar, sólo recogería ropa interior y avisaría a la señora Tsunade que estaría lejos. Ella no se había tomado muy bien la noticia, después de regañarme por mi ausencia se encargó de recordarme que ella seguía a mi cargo.

—No puedes hacer esto —me dijo con severidad aunque moderando su volumen debido al hombre que esperaba afuera de la casa—. Sarada, ellos te descubrirán tarde o temprano y serás echada.

—No me importa, aprovecharé todo el tiempo que esté allí. Necesito saber por lo menos algún indicio de la ubicación de estos hombres.

Ella hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos haciendo resaltar su busto.

—Eres igual de terca que Sakura, eso sin duda lo heredaste de ella.

—Señora Tsunade, cuide esto —le entregué la fotografía que atesoraba—. No puedo llevarla conmigo pero sé que usted la tendrá en un sitio seguro.

La mirada de la señora cambió drásticamente a una llena de pena; agarró el portarretrato y lo observó con nostalgia, así me lo hizo saber el gesto triste de su cara.

—Bien, ya tengo que irme —expresé, eso la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y prestarme atención.

—Parece ser que no podré detenerte, después de todo eres testaruda. Así que sólo me queda desearte mucha suerte en lo que sea que te propongas.

Acarició mi cabeza, me sentí pequeña, frágil y por momentos, incapaz de alcanzar el gran objetivo al que deseaba llegar.

—Cuídese de los criminales —dije.

—Tú debes hacer lo mismo.

Asentí y salí de la casa para emprender camino hacia un nuevo sitio donde estaría quizás un paso más cerca de encontrar a mi madre.

La zona de entrenamiento estaba muy lejos de Konoha; un vehículo me transportaba junto con otros miembros del escuadrón y enfermeros, el general Kakashi no iba con nosotros, tuve la curiosidad de saber dónde estaría él.

Me quedé dormida mientras me distraía viendo el paisaje que poco a poco oscurecía; en un cabeceo abrí los ojos y noté que el vehículo se había adentrado a una zona boscosa y esta parado frente a un portón, éste se abrió y le permitió el acceso.

Me tallé los ojos y abracé mi mochila, sin duda por fin llegamos a la zona de entrenamiento.

La escasa luz sólo me permitió distinguir una construcción de dos pisos de altura. La noche era estrellada y el viento soplaba ligero; bajé del vehículo y miré el firmamento, cuando vislumbré el titileo de las estrellas, sonreí.

« _Papá_ »

(...)

Seguí al resto de los miembros que me acompañaron en el vehículo, así pude ingresar al edificio y miré a todos lados. Había un largo pasillo alumbrado con luminarias fluorescentes, varias puertas a los costados me indicaban otras habitaciones. No sabía a dónde ir, sujeté con fuerza mi mochila y me acerqué al primer sujeto que encontré.

—Disculpe, señor...

El hombre dejó de darme la espalda y volteó ante mi llamado, cuando lo hizo lo primero que noté fueron sus ojos azules.

—Ah... Buenas noches, lo siento yo... Soy nuevo aquí y no sé con quién debo dirigirme.

Por alguna razón me sentí apenada, el hombre en cambio no se veía malvado y gritón, tenía un rostro apacible, me transmitía calma.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Siempre es bueno recibir jóvenes dispuestos a proteger nuestra aldea y nación. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

—S-Saki.

Por su reacción supuse que esperaba escuchar más que eso, pero luego quizás dedujo que mi falta de apellido era por no tener padres ya que dejó de sonreír.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki —contestó y me extendió su mano la cual miré por instantes antes de estrecharla.

—Te llevaré con el general de esta división, sígueme.

Caminó por el pasillo y le fui detrás, se detuvo frente a una puerta, dio dos golpecitos y luego giró la manija.

—Capitán Iruka, un nuevo recluta ha llegado.

El señor Naruto me miró y me dio el acceso a la oficina del capitán, me colgué bien la mochila y entré. Un hombre moreno de cabello castaño y con una cicatriz sobre su nariz, estaba sentado frente a un escritorio repleto de carpetas.

—Buenas noches, capitán —hice una reverencia, estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Saki, señor.

Él revisó un papel y se sobó el mentón.

—Sí, eres ese chico que el general Hatake registró. De acuerdo, mañana empezarás el entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas así que te asignaré tu habitación y pasarás a recoger tus cosas en el almacén.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿de qué estaba hablando? El sitio estaba muy bien estructurado en todos los ámbitos, había pensado desde mi ignorancia que el Escuadrón de Konoha sólo era una organización de hombres valientes que luchaban por la erradicar a los criminales, pero tenían todo un sistema de jerarquía.

—Bueno, me retiro capitán Iruka —habló el señor Naruto, inconscientemente volteé con él y noté que su chaleco negro tenía una distintiva marca roja en forma de espiral.

—Teniente Uzumaki —dijo el señor Iruka y se puso de pie—, gracias por su servicio y ayuda, la brigada le recibirá con gusto la próxima vez que venga.

—Descuide, estaremos bien. Le diré al general que los reclutas comenzarán con el programa pronto, en cuanto tenga miembros significativamente hábiles le pido que me envíe un informe detallado.

—Así será.

Antes de retirarse, el hombre de ojos azules me vio por última vez y alzó su pulgar.

—Esfuérzate, muchacho.

Salió cerrando la puerta, dejé de ver la entrada y volví hacia el capitán.

—Disculpe señor capitán, ese hombre... Usted lo ha llamado teniente Uzumaki, disculpará mi ignorancia pero ¿qué rangos existen dentro del escuadrón?

El capitán volvió a sentarse y tomó una hoja de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo negro en el que comenzó a escribir.

—El nivel más bajo dentro del escuadrón es el cuerpo de infantería, éstos son los reclutas que logran aprobar la evaluación y se integran a la agrupación. También existen divisiones como lo son el cuerpo médico y de rastreo, pero ellos son entrenados en otra zona —explicaba y marcaba círculos en el texto—. Los sargentos son los jefes de las tropas que te mencioné con anterioridad, después están los capitanes de los jefes de las divisiones, en mi caso, soy el líder de la división de infantería. Después está el general de las brigadas, mi superior es el general Hatake, él es quien lidera a todas las divisiones del escuadrón.

Me emocioné al escuchar eso, el señor Kakashi tenía un nivel importante dentro del escuadrón. Se había convertido en mi modelo a seguir.

—El teniente general está por encima del general de brigadas, él es quien selecciona a los miembros que se unirán al ejército.

—¿Ejército? Pero... ¿Entonces qué pasa con el cuerpo de infantería? Creí que ellos eran el ejército.

—Ellos sólo se encargan de proteger la aldea de Konoha de maleantes como ladrones u otros delitos de grado menor.

—Eso quiere decir que no se enfrentan a la Organización Dragón de Koshi? —Él negó con su cabeza y me sentí decepcionada.

—Dragón de Koshi está a un nivel muy distinto del cuerpo de infantería, quienes sobresalen por sus habilidades y son aceptados por el teniente Uzumaki, pueden ingresar al ejército.

—¿Entonces el escuadrón de Konoha es muy distinto al ejército?

—El escuadrón de Konoha es el nombre popular que la gente le ha dado a nuestra organización, los verdaderos hombres que luchan cara a cara con estos criminales pertenecen al ejército del país del Fuego.

Me sentí con más dudas, no quería desesperar al capitán pero estaba tan confundida que aproveché su honestidad.

—¿El teniente Uzumaki es el líder del ejército del país del Fuego?

Él rayó la hoja y puso un nivel superior.

—No, él es el jefe del ejército de Konoha. Hay un líder supremo en esta organización, y es el comandante general del ejército del país del Fuego.

Me quedé callada analizando la jerarquía, encontrar a mamá resultaría más complicado de lo que en un principio imaginé. Ni siquiera estaba en el nivel más bajo del escuadrón, para eso tenía que pasar la evaluación o sobresalir y poder brincar hasta el ejército de Konoha. Pensé en lo que me dijo el señor Kakashi, el sharingan, si era cierto que yo poseía esa extraña habilidad ocular lo mejor sería perfeccionarla pero la pregunta era ¿cómo?

—¿Le molesta si me quedo con la hoja? —Señalé el papel que rayó, el capitán me lo entregó.

—Te ves muy interesado en la organización, hasta ahora son pocos los muchachos que cuestionan tanto como tú.

—Quiero poder ser parte de este escuadrón —afirmé—, por eso voy a esforzarme mucho.

El capitán Iruka no se veía tan severo como el general Kakashi, era muy parecido al señor Naruto y eso de algún modo me tranquilizaba.

—Lleva esta hoja al almacén —me entregó un formato sellado—. Y bienvenido a la zona de entrenamiento militar.

Luego de recibir indicaciones fui hasta el dichoso almacén; me entregaron dos cambios de ropa, unos zapatos y artículos de limpieza personal. El capitán me había asignado una habitación en el área B, no había mucho ruido así que imaginé que estaban durmiendo.

El cuarto era compartido por diez personas, y se acomodaban en cinco camas literas. Cuando llegué a mi pieza abrí la puerta con cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido, la luz estaba apagada y no veía lo suficiente por lo que me arriesgué a confiar en mis sentidos.

Di pasos cortos y lentos, evitando tropezarme o golpear algo. No sabía qué cama podría estar libre, moví mis manos para sentir los muebles, pronto localicé un colchón y tras tocar más, encontré algo cálido y un sobresalto me asustó. Caí sobre mi trasero y la luz fue encendida, escuché quejas de otros jóvenes y frente a mis ojos sobre la cama, estaba el muchacho de cabello blanco que peleó contra mí en aquella prueba.

Se me quedó mirando como extrañado y salió de su estado de trance cuando los reclamos por tener la luz encendida, se hicieron cada vez más intensos.

—Lo siento —dije y me levanté del suelo, él seguía viéndome con sus ojos ámbar.

—¡Apaga la luz! —Oí una exclamación.

—Sube —dijo el muchacho y me señaló la parte superior de la cama donde él estaba—, está libre.

—Sí, gracias.

Trepé por la escalera y me acomodé, la luz fue apagada nuevamente y esa noche no pude acomodar mis cosas. Me quedé boca arriba pensando seriamente en mi destino y suplicando que mi madre se encontrara bien. Ya había dado un gran paso entrando a esa zona... pero todavía me faltaba mucho por conseguir.

Cerré mis ojos recordando momentos felices junto a mamá e imaginé la escena donde nos reencontrábamos; entonces, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Todavía estaba cansada y el cuerpo me dolía cuando nos despertaron muy temprano, una voz fastidiosa me hizo abrir los ojos con molestia y cuando la luz fue encendida me caló.

—¡Arriba todo el mundo! ¡Vamos, vamos!

No pude ver quién había hecho tal escándalo porque cuando me enderecé el sujeto ya se había ido a llamar a otros chicos.

Me estaba tallando los ojos y bostecé, había un reloj colgando en la pared: eran las cinco de la mañana, muy posiblemente sólo dormí cuatro horas.

Todos los muchachos comenzaron a estirarse y a recoger sus cosas, miré que comenzaron a vestirse con los uniformes que les entregaron en el almacén. Yo también tenía el mío pero no podía cambiarme en frente de todos ellos.

Cuando vi que todos salieron de la habitación me apresuré a vestirme y a ponerme los zapatos, luego corrí para alcanzarlos.

Se dirigieron a un baño y se lavaron la cara y los dientes, había por lo menos veinte grifos y esperé que se desocupara uno para cepillarme la dentadura.

Saqué mi cepillo del empaque de plástico y lo eché en el bote de basura, añadí la pasta y me cepillé tranquilamente mientras me veía en el espejo. Todavía tenía el cepillo en mi boca cuando noté que el chico de la noche anterior estaba junto a mí observándome.

Me quité el cepillo y escupí avergonzada para luego enjuagarme, pero él continuaba mirándome de una forma extraña.

Abandoné el baño y fui a dejar mis cosas en la habitación, luego me dirigí junto con el resto al campo de entrenamiento.

Todos estaban formados, había varios hombres uniformados con un chaleco distinto y sus manos detrás de la espalda. Nos miraban fijamente y entonces uno se atrevió a hablar.

—Continuaremos trabajando como lo venimos haciendo desde ayer. Equipos de cuatro integrantes bajo el mando de los capitanes de equipo, practicarán combate y defensa personal.

Eché un vistazo rápido, todos estaban silenciosos y serios, el muchacho que hablaba se veía demasiado joven y el que estaba a su lado también. Quizás eran de mi edad, no lo sabía, pero no parecían tener más de quince años.

Comenzaron a nombrar integrantes de equipo, esperé pacientemente a ser llamada pero nadie pronunciaba mi nombre. Descubrí que la voz fastidiosa que me despertó esa madrugada era del chico rubio con rayas en la cara, él sería el capitán de un equipo y estaba llamando a sus miembros.

—Inojin Yamanaka, Iwabee Yuino, Mitsuki y Saki —dejó abajo la hoja en sus manos—, ustedes están bajo mi mando.

—¡Sí, señor! —Contestaron todos menos yo, no sabía que tenía que contestar y el muchacho rubio me miró feo.

Dio unos pasos al frente y apartó de jalón al pobre muchacho que estaba delante de mí.

—Dije que estarán bajo mi mando ¿acaso no oíste?

Tragué saliva sin dejar de mirarle, me recordaba mucho al teniente Naruto.

—Sí, señor —dije.

—¡No escuché!

—Sí, señor —repetí con un volumen más alto.

—¡Más fuerte!

—¡Sí, señor! —Exclamé, luego oí algunas risitas y el muchacho rubio sonrió con malicia.

—Tienes la vocecita de una niña, me pregunto cómo pudiste entrar a este lugar.

Apreté mis labios y mientras buscaba la forma de tranquilizar mis temblores, mi mirada se encontró con la del muchacho de cabello blanco ¿por qué me miraba?

—¡Cada quien reúnase con su equipo! —Gritó uno de los capitanes y las filas se rompieron.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar donde el rubio antipático caminó, por desgracia mi líder de equipo era él y no me quedaba más remedio que obedecer.

En tanto me acercaba y se reunía el resto de mis compañeros, vi que el chico de ojos ámbar pertenecía a mi agrupamiento. Bajé la mirada cuando me puse a su lado, pero él me habló repentinamente.

—Soy Mitsuki —dijo y lo vi directamente, había levantado su mano par saludarme.

—Saki —contesté y toqué su mano, estaba fría.

—Qué hermoso, ya hicieron amistad —pronunció el rubio y se rompió nuestro tacto—. Tú no estabas ayer —me señaló—, eres ese chico que enviaron a última hora.

—El general Kakashi me envió —expliqué.

—¿Te di permiso de hablar? —Se acercó y retrocedí— Escúchame bien, yo soy el que da las órdenes.

Se giró y sentí un alivio cuando ya no tuve que ver su cara.

—Vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento, para ello he decidido que les enseñaré a defenderse cuando sean atacados —volvió a girarse y me agarró fuerte de la muñeca arrastrándome tras él—. Quiero que vean los movimientos para que aprendan.

Me soltó bruscamente y comencé a frotarme la parte donde me lastimó.

—Vas a atacarme —me dijo—, quiero que vengas e intentes golpearme.

Mis labios se abrieron pero no pude decir nada, vi de reojo a mis compañeros y luego al rubio gruñón.

—Anda ¡te he dado una orden!

Mis manos temblaron y fui directo a él titubeante de mis acciones, quise golpear su cara y entonces él sujetó fuerte mi brazo tirándolo hacia abajo obligándome a caer de rodillas, solté un quejido y me arrepentí por ello, no quería sonar débil.

—Está claro que los criminales no nos atacarán de este modo tan ridículo —enfatizó—, pero por si se diera la ocasión de que alguno es un tarado, entonces hagan el mismo movimiento que yo he hecho ¿entendieron?

—¡Sí, señor!

—Párate y atácame de nuevo, pero hazlo en serio —me exigió.

Me levanté y sobé mi brazo, luego pensé cómo podría ir hacia él. Recordé la patada que recibí en la prueba y quise intentarlo. En un momento acelerado lo ataqué y él esquivó el golpe con facilidad, luego metió su pierna y me hizo caer al piso cuando perdí el equilibrio.

—Como ven, una patada se bloquea fácilmente de esta manera. Por supuesto que el ataque de un verdadero rival será mil veces peor que este espantoso intento por golpearme —se burló, me enderecé y me sacudí el polvo—. Anda bebé llorón ¿qué esperas para atacarme de verdad?

Cerré mi mano enojada y quise golpear su cara pero él atrapó mi puño, luego mi otro brazo y me retorció hasta la espalda para tirarme al piso con fuerza. Sentí el impacto sobre la tierra y gemí de dolor.

—Esto es ridículo, ni siquiera me das pelea.

El chico me estiró la camiseta del cuello para levantarme, sentí la falta de aire y me paré en cuanto me arrastró, entonces tosí y él se burló. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan agresivo conmigo? Mis demás compañeros ni siquiera me veían a los ojos, sólo Mitsuki y su rostro no era precisamente de satisfacción, se veía apenado.

—Eres demasiado débil —me dijo el capitán del equipo—, no sé por qué el general Kakashi te aceptó. Eres repugnante y tonto, no puedes ni golpearme, pegas como una niñita.

Mientras me insultaba bajo sus criterios, comencé a enfurecerme, sólo podía ver su boca abrirse para soltar ofensas.

—¡Si no vas a hacer las cosas bien entonces lárgate con tu mami!

Un manotazo en su mejilla fue todo lo que necesité para callarle la boca, su expresión era de aturdimiento y yo podía sentir mi pecho arder de rabia. Luego reaccioné y me miré la mano, le había dado una cachetada y cuando volví a verlo noté cómo su mirada se llenó de coraje.

En un parpadeo me regresó el golpe directo a la cara y caí al piso quejándome del dolor.

—¡Te crees muy listo! ¡Yo soy el capitán!

—Basta, por favor.

Mitsuki se interpuso evitando que me volviera a golpear, el chico moreno se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme, sentí que algo caliente escurrió por mi boca y cuando lo toqué y lo puse frente a mis ojos me di cuenta que era sangre.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a enfermería —dijo el moreno.

—¡Bah! Esta cucaracha no tiene resistencia, mejor envíenlo a su casa.

Sentí unas manos en mis hombros, luego vi a Mitsuki.

—Vamos, te llevaré con la enfermera.

—No he dicho que pueden retirarse —habló el capitán.

—Está sangrando, el código dice que por ningún motivo el recluta debe entrenar si está herido —dijo Mitsuki y el capitán chistó molesto.

—Tienes diez minutos para volver aquí —se refirió a Mitsuki.

—Sí, señor.

(...)

Todavía estaba inclinada hacia delante con mi mano sujetando la parte blanda de mi nariz. La enfermera me estaba limpiando la tierra de la cara y brazos, Mitsuki seguía de pie junto a mí.

—Gracias —apenas y pude decirle.

—Lamento que te sucediera esto, y... también siento mucho haberte golpeado en aquella prueba.

—Está bien, no tenías otra opción.

—Puedes soltar tu nariz —dijo la enfermera y me revisó detalladamente—. No tienes fractura, un antinflamatorio te vendrá bien.

—Gracias —le dije.

Ella fue por la medicina y Mitsuki aprovechó para ponerse en su lugar y verme de frente.

—Volveré al campo.

—Sí, creo que iré más tarde cuando me hayan dado la autorización.

—A las diez tenemos el almuerzo en el comedor, está en la zona D —me explicó—. Luego descansamos media hora y después limpiamos las áreas asignadas. A las dos de la tarde volvemos al campo para un último entrenamiento, al finalizar vamos a las duchas, la cena se sirve a las siete y dormimos a las nueve.

Mitsuki se había aprendido todo el horario, parecía un chico demasiado listo.

—Oye Mitsuki —dije apenada de pronunciar su nombre—... ¿Por qué ese niño es líder? Es muy joven ¿no lo crees?

—Entró hace seis meses, ascendió rápidamente al cuerpo de infantería y le otorgaron el permiso tanto a él como a su compañero, de liderar los grupos de reclutas.

—De modo que pasó la prueba y ahora está en el nivel más bajo de la jerarquía —mascullé.

—Se llama Boruto Uzumaki —levanté la mirada—, es el hijo del teniente.

—Ya veo.

El teniente Naruto parecía ser todo lo contrario a ese mocoso insolente, pero si su padre ocupaba un nivel tan alto en el escuadrón, no era de sorprenderse que el hijo tuviera tales privilegios... O muy posiblemente sí era bastante fuerte.

—¿Y quién es el otro niño?

—Shikadai Nara. Su papá pertenece al ejército de Konoha.

La enfermera regresó y me aplicó la medicina, estuve callada un rato pensando en los rangos y ya que Mitsuki continuaba allí quise saber más antes que se fuera.

—¿Tú sabes qué diferencia hay entre el ejército de Konoha y el ejército del país del Fuego?

Mitsuki se mantuvo silencioso unos momentos pero fue la enfermera quien habló en su lugar.

—El ejército del país del Fuego es quien enfrenta a los miembros más peligrosos de Dragón de Koshi, son seres que están a otro nivel de fuerza, es imposible de explicar.

La mujer continuó con su labor de curarme y tanto Mitsuki como yo, intercambiamos miradas.

—Eso quiere decir que muy pocos pueden entrar al escuadrón del país del Fuego —dije con tristeza.

—El comandante general del ejército del país del Fuego es quien determina quiénes son aptos para ingresar a su escuadrón.

—Deben ser hombres asombrosos —comentó Mitsuki, la enfermera sonrió por cortesía.

—Conociendo al comandante, eso es más que obvio.

—¿Y cómo se llama el comandante general? —Cuestioné.

—Nuestro líder —la enfermera resopló—... Se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer. Si te gustó no olvides dejar un comentario, me gustaría saber tu opinión.**_


	7. EL GALÁN DE LOS RECLUTAS

**Capítulo 6.-** **"El galán de los reclutas"**

Aprovechando que los demás seguían en el campo de entrenamiento, fui a tomar una ducha y al mismo tiempo me sirvió para conocer el lugar. Tal como Mitsuki me lo había comentado, la zona de reclutas tenía su reglamento y los horarios estaban establecidos.

Lo que me temí era una realidad, al llegar a la sección de duchas me encontré con una habitación amplia, las regaderas estaban divididas con paredes delgadas y en el frente sólo una cortina de plástico cubría a la persona en cuestión.

—Esto es horrible —mascullé—. Tener que compartir el baño entre tantos hombres...

Caminé con mi toalla en la mano, no había nadie más allí pero no dejaba de atemorizarme el hecho de que muy posiblemente tendría que bañarme cuando todos lo hicieran y sería espantoso que descubrieran que era mujer.

Antes de entrar a las regaderas, había una habitación para desvestirse, premedité todo para cuando me viera en la necesidad de estar compartiendo baño. Entraría con mi ropa lista y me desvestiría en la regadera, luego, me cambiaría de ropa allí mismo.

El agua estaba fría y al hacer contacto con mi piel, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Definitivamente vivir en ese sitio sería todo un reto, no sólo porque tenía que aprender a combatir y mejorar mis habilidades oculares, sino porque aparentar ser un chico no era cosa sencilla. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por tantos golpes y raspones e incluso mi nariz estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. La medicina recién estaba haciendo efecto calmando mi dolencia tras el puñetazo en la cara.

Tras finalizar la ducha y vestirme, fui a peinarme frente al gran espejo del baño. Con pena pasé mis dedos por entre los mechones cortos de mi cabello y recordé cuando era largo y bonito. La persona que estaba reflejándose en el cristal no era Sarada en lo absoluto, era alguien completamente diferente: llena de marcas, moretones, y ojos cansados.

—No sé cómo peinar este cabello.

A las diez de la mañana fui al comedor para tomar el almuerzo, me costó trabajo encontrarlo ya que el edificio tenía diferentes secciones y eso lo hacía casi como un laberinto.

El lugar estaba lleno, miré alrededor queriendo entender cómo funcionaba el sistema de repartición de alimentos.

—Debes tomar una charola y formarte para que te sirvan.

Di un respingo cuando oí esa voz detrás de mí, volteé y me di cuenta que se trataba de Mitsuki. Ese chico era muy extraño y casi parecía que podía leer mis pensamientos.

—¿No vas a almorzar? —Preguntó.

—Sí, gracias por ayudarme.

—Puedes sentarte conmigo —ofreció sin hacer un gesto diferente, siempre su rostro era tranquilo.

—Suena bien —reí nerviosa—, te lo agradezco.

—Deberías dejar de agradecerme por todo.

Dejé de sonreír cuando mencionó eso, esperaba que añadiera más a su argumento pero simplemente avanzó hasta una de las mesas y se sentó.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Fui con mi charola a tomar lugar en la fila, ésta avanzaba rápido y lo que me sorprendió fue mirar a una jovencita regordeta ayudando en la labor de servir la comida. Había pensado que sólo se permitían hombres en aquel sitio pero no era así, por supuesto, no abundaban las mujeres y estaba estrictamente establecido que ninguna mujer entraría al escuadrón, pero para puestos de medicina u otras actividades, no tenían restricción de sexos.

Llegó mi turno, puse mi charola sobre la barra de metal y la jovencita la tomó. Aproveché para ver lo hermoso que era su cabello, el tono cobrizo hacía un contraste perfecto con su piel morena y de repente me di cuenta que ella me veía confundida.

—¿Me estabas observando? —Preguntó haciendo una mueca extraña.

—¡Ah! Lo siento yo... Sólo miraba tu cabello, es lindo.

La chica cambió su expresión y yo arrugué la frente, había olvidado que estaba intentando parecer un chico y decir cosas así a la ligera podrían resultar un problema.

—Chouchou apresúrate, la fila tiene que avanzar.

Un señor le ordenó y la muchacha se puso recta y empezó a servir arroz en un tazón. Su mano temblaba y con torpeza echó una ración al cubierto, luego lo puso sobre la charola junto a un plato con un trozo de pollo y algo que parecía una crema.

—Aquí tienes —me dijo, pero no me miró a los ojos.

—Gracias.

Tomé mi charola y fui donde Mitsuki se había sentado, al llegar vi al rubio de piel pálida que estaba en mi equipo, se había sentado también en la misma mesa que Mitsuki.

—Voy a sentarme aquí —anuncié.

—Adelante —Mitsuki respondió.

—Oye, tú eres ese chico de hace rato ¿cómo está tu nariz? —Preguntó el otro chico.

—Me duele un poco pero está mejor, ya no ha sangrado. Por cierto, mi nombre es Saki.

—Soy Inojin Yamanaka.

Ladeé mi cabeza cuando oí su apellido... De alguna forma me recordaba a alguien. Me quedé mirando su rostro hasta que lo relacioné.

—De casualidad... ¿eres familiar de la enfermera Ino Yamanaka?

—Soy su hijo —dijo muy tranquilamente.

—¡Su hijo! —Ella me había mencionado que tenía un hijo de mi edad, pero no imaginaba que él sería un recluta.

—Entonces conoces a mi madre.

—Bueno, ella curó mis heridas después de que unas bestias atacaran a mi pueblo.

Mitsuki no dejaba de vernos mientras tomaba de su vaso, fui testigo de ello porque sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro.

—Mi padre también forma parte de la organización, él está en el ejército de Konoha pero a veces ayuda en la división de rastreo, él es el sargento de esa unidad —mencionó con orgullo.

—Entonces tu papá es el sargento de la división de rastreo, y tu mamá es parte del cuerpo médico... Vaya, eso es realmente estupendo —dije con nostalgia, Inojin era un chico afortunado por tener a ambos padres y que ellos fueran así de asombrosos.

—La verdad no me puedo quejar, es por ello que decidí intentar probar suerte en el escuadrón.

—¿Y tus padres, Saki? —Preguntó Mitsuki.

Di un sorbo a mi bebida para hacer tiempo y pensar en mis palabras.

—Ellos murieron —se sentía horrible tener que negar a mi madre—... Digamos que crecí sólo, soy un chico sin familia.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—No, está bien —moví mis manos en el aire—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Mitsuki? ¿Tienes padres?

—También soy huérfano —me sorprendí al oír eso.

Inojin no se quedó con la duda e intervino en la conversación.

—Y a todo esto, si ustedes son huérfanos ¿por qué quieren entrar al escuadrón? ¿Están buscando una manera de morir?

Mitsuki sonrió y miró al rubio, ese chico era demasiado honesto e imprudente.

—Si me quisiera suicidar no me hubiese molestado en presentar la prueba de ingreso y simplemente me hubiera apuñalado con un cuchillo o colgado de la rama de algún árbol —respondió Mitsuki sin quitar su sonrisa, los miré aterrada a ambos.

—Tiene sentido. Entonces ¿qué te hizo tomar la decisión de querer pertenecer? —Insistió.

—Bueno —Mitsuki se sobó el mentón—, ya que tengo buenas habilidades de combate y estos criminales tienen sometida a la población, pensé que debería dar buen uso de mis talentos para ayudar al escuadrón.

—¿Y tú, Saki?

—Pues... También quiero ayudar, quiero ser útil.

Inojin frunció el ceño y no dejó de mirarme, me sentí descubierta por sus celestes ojos.

—Perdona que te lo diga así pero te me haces demasiado débil, quiero decir... Antes en el campo te dieron una paliza y no pudiste hacer mucho.

—Lo sé —acepté con pena—, pero eso es porque no estaba preparada. Evidentemente el capitán iba a ser más fuerte, ese chico tiene más experiencia.

—¿Debería ayudarte a entrenar? —Se ofreció Mitsuki— Dices que quieres ser útil, quizás debamos empezar a mejorar tus técnicas de combate.

—Eso sería genial, ¿de verdad me ayudarías?

—Por supuesto. Estamos aquí para apoyarnos, después de todo si nuestro equipo logra superar el examen seremos parte del cuerpo de infantería.

Mitsuki era tan amable que hasta me daban ganas de abrazarlo, quizás él podría ser mi primer gran amigo.

—Oigan, no me pueden dejar atrás. Si van a entrenar tendrán que incluirme.

—¿Qué hay del otro chico? Creo que se llama Iwabee.

—Ese tipo es un bocón —dijo Inojin—, no me agrada.

Mis ojos vagaron por todos los presentes y localicé al moreno sentado en otra mesa comiendo solitario.

—Me da la impresión de que le cuesta hacer amigos —dije—. Quizás debamos llevarnos bien e intentar integrarlo a nuestro grupo.

—Saki, ni se te ocurra —amenazó Inojin con su tenedor—. Es muy brusco y se cree el matón de los reclutas, pero a leguas se nota que es un cobarde, no ha podido hacer nada contra Boruto.

—Ah, es verdad... Así se llama el capitán —miré mi plato con arroz.

—Volveremos a tratar con él en el entrenamiento de la tarde —habló Mitsuki—, será mejor no hacerlo enojar.

—No entiendo por qué se ensañó conmigo, no le hice nada.

Inojin bajó el volumen de su voz y eso me hizo prestarle atención, se acercó más a la mesa y llevó una mano cerca de su boca.

—Es un presumido, se cree el mejor recluta que el escuadrón ha tenido pero yo pienso que entró al cuerpo de infantería gracias a que su papá es el teniente. Además, dicen que su mamá es la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del país, por eso es un prepotente.

Mitsuki le metió un codazo a Inojin cuando vio que Boruto caminó cerca de nuestra mesa, todos guardamos silencio y nos concentramos en comer, se sentía la presión en el ambiente cuando el capitán del equipo estaba cerca.

—¿Ya se fue? —Preguntó Inojin en un susurro.

—Sí —dijo Mitsuki.

Respiré con calma.

—En ese caso, de ahora en delante será mejor que nos apoyemos mutuamente ¿verdad, Saki?

Sonreí.

—Claro, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Inojin.

El almuerzo terminó y tras un corto descanso, pasamos a limpiar las instalaciones. Me tocó limpiar el comedor junto con Inojin y otros muchachos; estábamos limpiando las mesas cuando un vaso de plástico rodó hasta chocas con mis pies. Me agaché para recogerlo y al levantarme vi a la chica morena parada justo delante de mí y con sus manos en el aire, como si fuera a tomar el vaso. Comprendí que a ella se le había caído y se lo devolví sin decirle nada, ella apretó los labios y sus mejillas tomaron cierto rubor.

— Gracias —pronunció en un tono bajo.

—Descuida.

Continué limpiando la mesa con un trapo, pero ella no se movía de su sitio por lo que volvimos a tener contacto visual.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Cuestioné.

—Ehm... Bueno...

—¡Chouchou, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Ella dio un salto asustada y miró hacia el hombre de la cocina, no me dijo nada y simplemente se fue corriendo donde el sujeto.

—Qué chica tan rara.

—Parece que le gustas —mencionó Inojin tras una risita bulona.

—¿Eh? Eso no es cierto.

—Pues a mi punto de vista, yo digo que sí. Tienes ese tipo de cara que le gusta a muchas niñas.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Ese tipo de cara?

—Ya sabes, el de un chico tierno. La mayoría de los hombres de este lugar son descuidados y feos —me pasó un brazo por los hombros y miró hacia el horizonte— sólo tú y yo somos una gran excepción. Somos los galanes de los reclutas.

Me sentí incómoda con esa acción y aparté discretamente su brazo de mi cuerpo.

—No soy un galán, no digas tonterías.

Inojin continuó riéndose pero dejó de hacerlo cuando un fuerte ruido sonó en el comedor, miramos hacia un lado y vimos a Iwabee junto a una cubeta tirada en el piso con toda el agua regada.

Al percatarse de nuestras miradas, Iwabee volteó y juntó sus cejas con un notorio enojo.

—¿Qué me miran?

Inojin y yo apartamos la vista y seguimos limpiando las mesas. Era cierto, Iwabee tenía un pésimo carácter.

Después del descanso y de haber limpiado, llegó el momento de volver al campo para el siguiente entrenamiento. Por desgracia, tal como Mitsuki lo había dicho, Boruto volvería a estar presente y ya podía escuchar sus horribles ofensas.

Estábamos parados con firmeza sin mover un sólo dedo, el rubio capitán andaba de un lado a otro con sus manos detrás de la espalda y sin quitarnos el ojo de encima. Se paró frente a mí y me barrió con la mirada, luego hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Muy bien, lo de la mañana sólo fue un calentamiento, esta vez vamos en serio. Además, el capitán Iruka nos ha solicitado a los capitanes de equipos que les informemos de lo que acontecerá en una semana. Como saben, las evaluaciones serán a final de mes pero estamos en un momento crucial debido a las bajas en los elementos del escuadrón y urgen nuevos reclutas.

¿Bajas? Eso no sonaba muy bien, si había falta de miembros significaba que había pérdidas humanas o lesiones graves en los elementos tras luchar contra los criminales de Dragón de Koshi. ¿Qué tan fuertes podían resultar ser?

—Sabemos que es muy pronto para que alguno de ustedes ascienda e ingrese al cuerpo de infantería, pero incluso si entre los nuevos miembros hay alguien sobresaliente es casi seguro que sea llevado a otra zona donde recibirá el entrenamiento para entrar directamente al ejército de Konoha.

Mitsuki alzó su mano y Boruto le permitió hablar.

—¿Eso significa que alguien vendrá a inspeccionar nuestro avance?

—Así es, por órdenes del comandante general es que se hará una revisión de todos ustedes. Pero dudo que sea posible encontrar algo bueno entre tanta bazofia —me miró con una sonrisa malvada, yo sólo apreté los puños—. Como les decía, en una semana vendrá el general de brigada para comprobar los avances y tomar una decisión.

—¿El señor Kakashi vendrá?

Solté emocionada y hable en voz alta sin darme cuenta, luego me arrepentí cuando vi la cara de desprecio de Boruto hacia mí.

—¿Cómo lo has llamado?

—Lo siento, quise decir... El general Kakashi.

—El general Hatake —corrigió—. Sí, él vendrá y estará atento a sus entrenamientos —volvió a sonreír con esa mueca de burla—, pero él no es tan blando como para perdonar errores.

—Él nos puso la prueba para entrar a esta zona —dijo Mitsuki, Boruto volteó a verlo—. Eligió a los posibles miembros para cada una de las divisiones.

Boruto dirigió sus ojos azules nuevamente hacia mí.

—Eso quiere decir que el general Hatake aceptó que tú entraras, me pregunto si te permitió ingresar por pura misericordia.

—Demostré ser eficiente —hablé.

—¡Ja! Pues demuéstralo, vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento.

—Espera, yo —interrumpí, Boruto resopló—...

—¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno, yo me preguntaba... ¿Son los miembros del ejército de Konoha quienes pelean contra la organización Dragón de Koshi?

—Así es.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay con el ejército del país del Fuego?

—Los miembros del ejército de Konoha se aseguran de proteger a la aldea mientras que el ejército del país es el que hace las misiones de nivel más peligroso.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que ellos son capaces de encontrar territorio enemigo y atacar sus escondites. Nadie sabe en dónde están esos criminales por eso se necesitan los mejores rastreadores y combatientes, tú no tienes idea de la fuerza de esos malditos... Pero no te preocupes, no vas a llegar tan lejos así que ni te mortifiques por ver cara a cara a esos hombres.

Odiaba que Boruto siempre me subestimara, quizás era muy difícil llegar a pisar esos niveles pero ya había decidido salvar a mi madre y no me rendiría.

El entrenamiento dio comienzo, estuvimos haciendo ejercicios de resistencia y aunque era muy pesado para alguien como yo, puse todo mi esfuerzo.

Después pasamos al uso de armas, nos mostrarían cómo utilizar cada una de ellas. Pude ver gran cantidad de herramientas y todas parecían muy peligrosas, aunque era lógico ya que su fin era causar daño.

—Esto es un shuriken —Boruto mostró un objeto de puntas, muy parecido a una estrella—, pueden tener gran variedad de usos pero dentro de nuestro escuadrón son utilizados para distraer o tomar ventaja en una situación frente al enemigo. Tener buena puntería es fundamental para utilizarlos con eficiencia.

Caminó hacia un tablero de círculos y se paró a metros de distancia, luego los arrojó y logró que de los cuatro, dos se clavaran en el centro.

—Como pueden observar, una buena puntería en la batalla puede hacer que el enemigo sea herido por esos shuriken —se giró con un aire de grandeza y nos miró—. Es su turno, tú, el rubio ven acá.

Inojin pasó al frente y Boruto le entregó un shuriken.

—¿Sólo uno?

—Eres novato en esto ¿crees siquiera ser capaz de clavar los cuatro? —Boruto rió— Anda, ve despacio.

Inojin arrojó el shuriken y aunque se clavó en el tablero, quedó fuera del círculo, el capitán suspiró y puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Era de esperarse, tu movimiento de muñeca no es el adecuado. Siguiente.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a darme otra oportunidad?

—Primero quiero ver qué tan buenos son en esto.

Levanté mi mano.

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

Boruto miró la mesa con los shuriken y después movió su cabeza.

—Adelante.

Caminé hacia él y me entregó cuatro.

—¿Eh? ¿Los cuatro?

—Ya que te crees muy bueno y merecedor de estar aquí, demuéstranos eso que tanto presumes.

—Pero-

—Ah ¿qué? —Puso su mano cerca de su oreja simulando no escucharme— ¿Estás rindiéndote?

No le respondí, miré los shuriken en mi mano y recordé el movimiento de muñeca de Boruto luego dirigí mi vista hacia el tablero.

El círculo rojo estaba en medio de los demás, si arrojaba el arma moviendo mi mano hacia abajo, no conseguiría acertar dentro del círculo. El movimiento de Boruto tampoco era el adecuado, su muñeca lució demasiado tiesa cuando hizo su lanzamiento, quizás por esa razón sólo atinó a clavar dos shuriken.

Me concentré tanto en el punto rojo y respiré profundo ignorando todos los sonidos a mi alrededor, sólo mis ojos mirando con atención el objetivo. De repente, me pareció que el tablero no estaba tan lejano y mi cuerpo se movió repentinamente levantando mi brazo con los cuatro shuriken a la altura de mi pecho; un ligero movimiento de muñeca y los shuriken salieron disparados para insertarse en el tablero de madera.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, todos pegaron en el círculo rojo con una distancia mínima, escuché exclamaciones de asombro e incluso yo estaba en el mismo estado. De repente mis ojos comenzaron a picar y parpadeé para luego tallármelos.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —Escuché a Inojin pero al querer mirarlo mi visión se nubló, si no hubiera sido por Mitsuki, me habría caído.

—Parece que te mareaste —me incorporé con ambos pies y él me soltó.

—Estoy bien, quizás me concentré demasiado.

Boruto se había cruzado de brazos y mascaba constantemente.

—Pues parece que no eres tan inútil como pensaba —dijo finalmente, luego escupió—. Aunque pudo haber sido un golpe de suerte.

—Creo que Saki tiene potencial —dijo Mitsuki.

—Creo que no te pedí tu opinión.

Mitsuki no cambió su rostro a pesar de que Boruto era un grosero con él. El entrenamiento continuó permitiéndome descubrir que yo tenía buena puntería, eso de cierto modo me hizo sentir contenta, por fin había algo en lo que era buena.

Tras las prácticas, llegó la hora de la ducha. Estaba esperando que todos terminaran para posteriormente entrar pero Inojin me encontró en la habitación y me arrastró hacia las regaderas.

—Vamos, no tenemos permitido entrar sucios a las habitaciones.

—Sólo estaba buscando mi ropa, pero aún no me siento preparado para bañarme —mis pies se negaban a continuar.

—Somos un equipo, Saki. ¿No me digas que te da pena bañarte con tus compañeros?

Rió y siguió llevándome, por más resistencia que puse no pude detenerlo y terminé con él en el vestidor junto a Mitsuki y otros muchachos. Se estaban desvistiendo y sentí que mi cara ardía, me di la media vuelta y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

—Fue un día pesado —oí a Inojin decir.

—Mañana el entrenamiento será más duro.

Mis manos seguían sujetando el borde de mi camisa y tragué saliva ante el nerviosismo. ¿Cómo iba a escapar de aquello sin que se viera extraño?

—Tu ropa interior es curiosa —dijo Mitsuki.

—Mi madre se niega a permitirme elegir —respondió Inojin—, sigue comprándome estos calzoncillos de figuras. ¿Qué tal la tuya?

Escuché que Mitsuki se bajó los pantalones y cerré los ojos a pesar de estarle dando la espalda.

—Oh, es realmente de un chico ¿eh?

—Creo que es normal.

—No, no, tiene ese estilo de madurez. ¿Y tú Saki? ¿Qué clase de ropa interior usas?

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme toda la espina dorsal.

—Sólo ropa de chico, hehe...

La mano de Inojin me tomó el hombro obligándome a voltear, cuando los vi a todos en ropa interior me aterré y me pegué a los casilleros.

—¿Por qué estás tan asustado? ¿Nos estás ocultando algo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no te desvistes?

—S-soy muy delgado y... Realmente no estoy acostumbrado a... a bañarme con otras personas.

—Oigan ¿saben qué escuché? —Inojin cambió el tema drásticamente— Que el capitán Boruto lo tiene del tamaño de una nuez.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a reírse, tardé unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Creen que alguien de nosotros lo pueda tener más grande que él? —Preguntó.

—Creo que deberíamos bañarnos antes de que se sirva la cena —interrumpió Mitsuki—, hay más chicos que van a tomar un baño y no podemos retrasarlos.

—Bah Mitsuki, eres demasiado serio.

Inojin tomó su toalla y se dirigió a las regaderas al igual que el resto, Mitsuki se me quedó mirando y evité a toda costa ver su cuerpo.

—Está bien si no te sientes a gusto, nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

Tomó su toalla y se fue a bañar. Agradecí tenerlo como compañero, me había salvado en más de una ocasión.

(...)

Durante la cena, Inojin contaba sus experiencias paranormales y al verlo tan expresivo deduje que era el tipo de chico que ama hablar y ser escuchado aunque era demasiado imprudente con sus comentarios.

Miré mi bebida y al ver el reflejo de la lámpara me hizo recordar a la luna, mamá me pegó esa costumbre de mirar al cielo nocturno y siempre había pensado que ella se sentía cercana a papá cuando lo observaba.

La compañía de Inojin y Mitsuki me había servido para olvidar un poco mis tragedias y el dolor de no estar con mamá, pero siempre estaba en mi mente el objetivo de encontrarla.

—Tu cena se va a enfriar y tu novia te está viendo.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Inojin.

—¿Qué?

Movió sus ojos indicándome un sitio, giré mi cabeza y vi a Chouchou, ella seguro trató de sonreír con normalidad pero su gesto pareció más un intento por verse amable.

—No ha dejado de verte desde que llegaste —susurró.

—Basta, por favor.

—¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó Mitsuki.

—Saki es un rompecorazones, le gusta a la hija del cocinero.

—No le gusto —insistí.

—No puedes negarlo, ¿por qué otro motivo no dejará de verte?

Resoplé.

—Bueno, quizás sí le gustas —dijo Mitsuki.

—¿Tú también con eso?

—No hay muchos chicos atractivos, ya te lo dije —mencionó Inojin—. Pero según mi mamá, se dice que el comandante supremo es un galán, aunque también se rumora que tiene un carácter horrible.

—Quizás sólo es estricto porque es el jefe de todo el escuadrón —dije—, imagina la responsabilidad que recae en sus hombros, no puede ser blando en lo absoluto.

—En eso tienes razón, pero me da cierto temor tener que verlo cara a cara.

—¿Alguna vez visita esta zona? —Preguntó Mitsuki.

—Pues, mi papá dice que si alguna vez lo vemos por estos rumbos significa que las cosas de verdad están mal. Él sólo se presentaría en la zona de entrenamiento si hubiera una necesidad urgente de llevarse reclutas sobresalientes.

Di un sorbo a mi bebida y me quedé mirando cómo Chouchou ayudaba a su papá, ella por fin había dejado de ponerme atención.

—Me pregunto... Ya que hay varios hijos de hombres del escuadrón... ¿El comandante no tendrá un hijo en esta organización? —Pregunté.

—¿Hijos? —Inojin se sobó el mentón— Lo dudo mucho, por como lo describen se nota que está amargado.

Sonreí ante el comentario.

—Quizás sólo le falta amor —aseguré.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. CEREMONIA CONMEMORATIVA

**Capítulo 7.-** **"Ceremonia conmemorativa"**

Mi primer semana en la zona de entrenamiento fue lo más pesado y doloroso que jamás creí vivir. Eso sin mencionar lo terriblemente difícil que me estaba resultando actuar como un muchacho.

Las duchas se habían convertido en la cosa más espantosa del universo, tener que soportar ver chicos casi desnudos y voltear mi rostro con discreción para que no notaran mi vergüenza. Además de hacerme la tonta y tardar para que ellos se adelantaran, así funcionaba mi estrategia todos los días.

Chouchou, la hija del cocinero, cada día se comportaba más extraña en cuanto a mí se refería. Me servía comida de más, me sonreía dulcemente y por alguna extraña razón, mi comida estaba más caliente en comparación con los tazones de sopa fría de mis compañeros. Por supuesto que para Inojin eso no pasó desapercibido y continuó haciéndome chistes por "gustarle" a la chica.

El capitán Boruto Uzumaki finalmente estaba moderando su trato conmigo y a pesar de que continuó ofendiéndome de la única forma que a él podría ocurrírsele, cuando mis habilidades de puntería fueron las mejores de todos los reclutas en la zona, no tuvo más opción que callar y eso para mí significaba una victoria muy importante.

Mi relación amistosa con Inojin y Mitsuki se fortalecía día a día, ellos seguían creyendo que yo era un muchacho pero aunque no supieran de mi verdadera identidad, ambos eran mis primeros amigos en mis doce años de vida. A diferencia de Iwabee, él seguía distante de nuestro equipo y a pesar de que muchas veces quise entablar una conversación, a último momento desistí por temor a ser rechazada.

Pronto se llegaría el día de volver a ver al señor Kakashi, podría sonar extraño pero aunque era un hombre estricto y con un carácter fuerte, me emocionaba poder ser capaz de verlo otra vez. Era como una especie de reconfortante sentimiento de ver nuevamente a un conocido.

La noche anterior a la revisión antes de dormir, Inojin y Mitsuki y yo estábamos sentados sobre el colchón de la cama inferior, ésa donde Mitsuki dormía. Inojin nos mostraba sus habilidades en el dibujo y yo aplaudía emocionada cada vez que él realizaba una ilustración.

—Entonces ¿dónde aprendiste a dibujar? —Cuestionó Mitsuki.

—Mi papá es un experto en la materia, él me ayudó bastante y me enseñó a hacer que los dibujos sirvan como armas durante un combate.

Tomé el cuadernillo y lo miré con cuidado viendo cada detalle, aunque era un dibujo muy rápido tenía bastante armonía.

—¿Te gusta, Saki? —Preguntó Inojin, yo asentí.

—Ojalá pudiera dibujar como tú, pero no tengo ninguna habilidad como ésta.

Inojin infló el pecho con orgullo.

—Pues, todos somos buenos en algo ¿no? Ya que Inojin es bueno en el dibujo, tú eres bueno con la puntería.

Bajé el cuadernillo y miré a Mitsuki, sus ojos ámbar eran la cosa más sobresaliente de su rostro y me pregunté si los heredaría de su padre o de su madre. Quizás él tampoco lo sabía por ser huérfano. A diferencia de mí, que estaba mintiendo respecto a no tener una madre, sólo estaba segura de que el color ónice negro de mis ojos lo había heredado de mi padre, esto según las propias palabras de mamá.

 _«Tu papá tenía unos ojos preciosos como los tuyos, Sarada. Es un bello rasgo que heredaste de él»_

—¿Cuál es tu habilidad, Mitsuki? —Me atreví a preguntar, él se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativo.

—Puedo extender mis extremidades mediante el uso de chakra.

Me quedé sorprendida, Mitsuki tenía una habilidad única. Tanto él como Inojin eran especiales en sus formaciones, y yo lo único que tenía según el señor Kakashi, era el llamado sharingan que ni siquiera sabía cómo era.

Inojin comenzó a reírse bajito y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Oye eso suena bien, puedes extender todas —enfatizó—, tus extremidades ¿eh? —Alzó sus cejas y le metió un codazo.

—Así es —respondió Mitsuki, el rubio volvió a reírse y golpeó el colchón. Yo pestañeé y a los pocos segundos entendí su referencia, mis orejas estaban a punto de arder.

—Qué envidia te tengo, quizás sería injusto si hiciéramos esa competencia de nuestras medidas —Inojin suspiró como con resignación—. Y sin tu habilidad ¿cuánto te mide?

Bajé un pie hasta tocar el piso, definitivamente no era algo que quisiera escuchar ¿por qué el hijo de la enfermera Ino, era tan imprudente?

—No lo he medido, creo que no ha sido de mi interés conocer el dato —reveló Mitsuki, Inojin puso cara de incomprensión.

—Mitsuki, estás desperdiciando tus talentos en tu poco o nulo interés de conocerte mejor. Pero bueno ¿qué hay de ti, Saki? —Me miró— ¿cuánto te mide?

Abrí mi boca espantada y mis ojos se movieron para ver a mis dos compañeros, mis cejas comenzaban a temblar.

—Y-yo tampoco he hecho tal cosa como sacar una medida.

—¿Es en serio? Vaya ¿qué pasa con ustedes? Parece como si no les importara su masculinidad.

Reí nerviosa.

—¿Y cuánto te mide a ti? —Soltó abruptamente Mitsuki.

—Considerando que aún soy un adolescente y estoy en pleno desarrollo —alzó su dedo índice— puedo confesar que estoy orgulloso de mis 9 centímetros.

Arrugué la frente, era un dato innecesario que se quedaría grabado en mi cerebro.

—¿En reposo o erecto?

Miré con horror a Mitsuki ¿por qué preguntaba esas cosas? Juntarse con Inojin ya no era buena idea, se le estaban pegando los modales. Me bajé de la cama queriendo escapar de la situación pero Inojin respondió muy rápido.

—En reposo.

Llevé una mano a mi boca queriendo contener mis náuseas.

—¿Estás bien, Saki? —Mitsuki notó mi acción.

—Sí, creo que ya es hora de dormir pero antes iré al baño.

—No vayas a perderte y no hagas mucho ruido, a esta hora ya deben estar vigilando los pasillos y una amonestación no sería conveniente.

Moví mi mano en el aire.

—Descuida, seré cauteloso.

—Te pusiste pálido, ¿estás nervioso por el día de mañana?

Hablando de palidez cuando ellos dos parecían no tener pigmentación en sus pieles.

—Estoy un poquito temeroso de no hacer las cosas bien, pero voy a dar todo lo mejor de mí, lo prometo —alcé mi pulgar, luego me giré para salir.

No era la evaluación definitiva y el general Kakashi simplemente iría a inspeccionar cómo evolucionaban las cosas, pero como lo había dicho Boruto, si alguien sobresalía quizás podría ser llevado a otra zona. Yo necesitaba avanzar pronto, mamá no podía esperar para siempre.

Estaba dentro de uno de los cubículos a punto de salir, mi mano quedó quieta sobre el pasador cuando escuché abrirse la puerta del baño y un par de pasos en dirección a los lavamanos si mi oído no me fallaba. No le di importancia hasta que empezó a hablar ¿con quién? Mi duda se disolvió cuando oí que otras pisadas ingresaban al lugar.

—¿Están sangrando mucho? Deberías ir a enfermería.

—Estaré bien, ha sido culpa mía pero ya se detendrá. Son gajes del oficio ¿no?

Una de las voces aunque no habló en un volumen muy alto, me hizo recordar al señor Kakashi. Me asomé por la rendija entre los cubículos pero no pude ver nada.

—No tenías que venir, yo mismo dije que examinaría a los reclutas.

—Las bajas en el ejército están aumentando y necesitamos gente nueva. Casi no hay hombres interesados en defender a la nación y si las cosas continúan así, al final no podremos salvar a nadie.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa hasta que la segunda voz masculina se oyó de nuevo.

—Además, mañana es la ceremonia de conmemoración y un representante Uchiha tenía que venir ¿no? Los jóvenes necesitan saber que esto es un asunto serio.

—¿Representante Uchiha? ¿El comandante? —Pensé.

—Hablemos de esto en la oficina del capitán.

El agua del grifo dejó de caer, el ruido de la máquina de papel para las manos fue lo siguiente en escucharse y tras eso, los dos hombres salieron.

Volví a la habitación y las luces ya estaban apagadas, con cuidado trepé la escalera y me acosté sobre el colchón con mi cara hacia el techo aunque de igual modo no podía ver nada más que oscuridad.

Aquellas palabras del señor desconocido me hicieron sentir inútil. Ya casi no quedaban fuertes guerreros que combatieran a los enemigos y eso era muy preocupante si quería rescatar a mi mamá. Esa impotencia de no haber mejorado casi nada cuando yo quería dar pasos agigantados y terminar pronto con la pesadilla. No quería ser negativa, no quería angustiarme pensando en cosas que no me ayudarían porque no me serviría para mejorar. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en descansar.

(...)

Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada y fuimos levantados todos los reclutas. Escuché algunos quejidos tras el sonoro estruendo de voces graves llamándonos a salir de la cama y lavarnos.

—Esta vez es muy temprano ¿qué pasa? —Oí a un compañero de habitación.

—¿Saki? —Mitsuki asomó su cabeza por debajo de la cama donde yo estaba— ¿Estás bien?

Todavía estaba bostezando y limpiándome los ojos, no comprendía de qué iba su pregunta. Con somnolencia le respondí.

—Sí, sólo estoy cansado.

—Anoche estuviste hablando dormido.

—¿En serio? —Bostecé una vez más, estiré mis brazos y bajé la escalera.

—Sí, dijiste _«mamá»._

Sentí un escalofrío y quedé con un pie en el aire antes de tocar el suelo.

—Oh... Quizás es porque... Ya sabes, como soy huérfano.

—Necesitas el amor de una mamá ¿cierto?

Parpadeé unas cuantas de veces.

—¡Sí! Eso es —dije y terminé de bajar para buscar mi ropa de entrenamiento—. ¿A qué crees que se deba que nos hayan levantado más temprano de lo habitual?

—Ni idea.

Apenas tuvimos tiempo de cambiarnos de ropa, lavarnos la cara y la boca y fuimos presurosos al campo. El cielo apenas comenzaba a aclarar.

Nos formamos en diferentes filas, pude ver a los capitanes de equipo al frente de cada línea. El cuerpo médico que trabajaba en la zona también estaba presente pero ellos se situaban en un lado del grupo de reclutas; y por delante de todos, estaba el capitán Iruka, el general Kakashi y otro hombre al cual nunca había visto ¿él era el comandante Sasuke Uchiha?

—Jóvenes reclutas —habló el capitán Iruka—, es posible que se estén cuestionando por qué han sido llamados en una hora más temprana, debido a que la mayoría de ustedes son nuevos desconocen la causa de esta ceremonia.

Un recuerdo llegó a mi mente «ceremonia de conmemoración» Lo habían dicho cuando estaba en el baño.

—En este día conmemoramos a las personas que fueron asesinadas en la tragedia de Konoha ocurrida hace quince años, donde decenas de habitantes perdieron la vida a causa de un ataque de la organización criminal Dragón de Koshi. En este emblemático y triste día, la mayor parte del clan Uchiha fue brutalmente asesinado y varias de sus mujeres fueron raptadas. Es por eso que no debemos olvidar el objetivo en común que debemos tener: salvar al pueblo.

No hubo un sólo sonido emitido por el resto de los presentes, las hojas de los árboles se balanceaban poniéndome la piel de gallina. ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste mi corazón?

—En representación del clan Uchiha para esta ceremonia, ha decidido acompañarnos el ex general de brigadas y ahora miembro del ejército del país del fuego, Itachi Uchiha.

Alcé mi mirada para ver al hombre, oí pequeños murmullos detrás de mí pero no quité mis ojos del pelinegro con visibles ojeras.

 _«Entonces él no es el comandante»_

El rostro serio de aquel varón me causaba cierta inquietud y me resultaba fascinante.

El capitán Iruka nos pidió rezar por las almas de los fallecidos, así lo hicimos con mucho respeto. No estaba enterada que tanta gente había muerto en un día así y de alguna manera me puso triste el imaginar lo espantoso de la situación.

Quizás por ese motivo el comandante estaba "amargado", como se decía. Perder a tu familia era la cosa más horrenda que pudiera ocurrir; en mi caso, ver cómo se llevaban a mi madre me hizo llorar por días y pensé que la vida no tendría sentido hasta que decidí intentarlo todo para rescatarla... Quizás el comandante por eso era así, él también pasó por esa pérdida aunque en su situación el daño era irreparable, y decidió vengarse.

La ceremonia terminó y antes de entrenar como de costumbre, por esa ocasión nos permitieron tomar el desayuno antes.

—¿No vas a comerte tu emparedado?

Me di cuenta que sólo le había dado una mordida cuando Inojin me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Ah sí, es verdad, tenemos que comer pronto.

—Nos han dado cuarenta minutos de descanso antes de ir al entrenamiento —mencionó Mitsuki—. Pero aún así, lo mejor es no tardar mucho comiendo para evitar ser lentos a la hora de ir al campo.

—¿Te pasa algo, Saki?

—Nada, sólo pensaba... El clan Uchiha ¿por qué murieron más personas de esa familia?

—Bueno, no sé bien la historia pero según lo que sé por mi papá, el clan Uchiha ha tenido hombres muy poderosos y su linaje es envidiable. Pudiera ser que representaban una amenaza para los criminales de Dragón de Koshi.

—Si eran hombres tan fuertes ¿cómo pudieron perder? Entonces el enemigo es aún más fuerte —dije con decepción.

—Los hombres más fuertes se mantienen vivos todavía —interrumpió Mitsuki—, al menos eso es de lo que estoy enterado. El antiguo líder del escuadrón de Konoha, como coloquialmente se le conocía en el pueblo, fue fundado por el señor Fugaku Uchiha junto a Minato Namikaze. Éste último falleció luego de una emboscada, el señor Fugaku pudo librar la muerte pero fue herido de gravedad y decidió apartarse del liderazgo, es probable que él decidiera que su hijo ocupara su lugar.

—Cada vez entiendo menos —di una mordida a mi emparedado.

—No hables de mi abuelo como si no hubiera valido nada su vida.

Al escuchar aquella voz miramos hacia atrás, allí estaba Boruto cruzado de brazos y con ese gesto de que odiaba el mundo.

—Él también fue un hombre importante ¿sabes? Quizás más que el propio señor Fugaku.

—Nunca lo he despreciado —aclaró Mitsuki—, sólo mencioné un acontecimiento que considero es de suma importancia. Él también fue un fundador, es una pena que perdiera la vida.

—Acaso el señor Minato ¿era papá del teniente Uzumaki? —Pregunté, Boruto me volteó a ver.

—Así es. Mi padre por supuesto, está a un nivel que no se imaginan, podría decir que incluso mayor que el de cualquier Uchiha.

—Estás alardeando demasiado —dijo Inojin, Boruto lo miró feo e incluso yo me sorprendí de que fuera capaz de enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Estás contradiciéndome?

—Sólo digo que tu afirmación es un tanto exagerada. Sabemos que el teniente es un hombre fuerte pero tampoco debemos subestimar a los Uchiha, después de todo ellos son los que más han arriesgado sus vidas para salvarnos.

Boruto se molestó tanto que sujetó a Inojin del cuello de su camiseta levantándolo de golpe, sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se movió y me levanté de mi asiento.

—Suéltalo —pedí. El escándalo ocasionó que todos en el comedor voltearan, pero Boruto parecía cegado por el enojo— ¡Capitán Boruto!

—No vuelvas a desprestigiar los esfuerzos de mi familia —estiró más el agarre de sus manos y apretó el cuello de Inojin.

—Te crees demasiado porque tu papá es el teniente —apenas pudo decir—, tal vez él sea genial pero tú eres un asco.

Luego de esa frase, Boruto soltó una mano para pegarle un puñetazo que impactaría directo a su rostro, pero su mano se quedó estática y no se movió ni el resto de su cuerpo, sólo pude ver la vena que se saltó en su cuello por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Asombrada de eso miré todo el piso y percibí una sombra larga que llegaba hasta los pies del otro capitán, Shikadai.

—Basta Boruto, esto va en contra del reglamento —le dijo.

—¡Libérame ahora! —Ordenó.

—No lo haré hasta que te calmes.

Inojin aprovechó que Boruto estaba sujeto por esa sombra y se libró de la mano que sujetaba su camiseta para luego sobarse el cuello. Crucé hasta el otro lado de la mesa para revisarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunté, él tosió un poco.

—Lo estoy.

—¡Shikadai!

Boruto estaba impacientándose hasta que una mano grande sujetó con fuerza su hombro y rompió el estado en el que se encontraba, Shikadai apartó sus manos de la posición en la que estaban, luego vi al hombre que ya había tomado ambos hombros del rubio.

—Como miembro del cuerpo de infantería, tu actitud es espantosa —el señor Itachi volteó a Boruto para verlo a la cara—. Nadie en ningún momento desprecia a tu familia, todos estamos aquí porque queremos salvar a nuestra gente no para crear rivalidades entre nosotros ¿entendiste?

Boruto agachó la mirada pero por su expresión supe que seguía molesto y quizás hasta se le podía ver triste.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho? —Le preguntó a Inojin.

—Sí señor, gracias por preocuparse.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, las miradas de todos estaban sobre nosotros y a lo lejos pude divisar al señor Kakashi recargado en un muro del comedor.

Aunque si bien no era culpa mía, no podía reprimir ese sentimiento de incomodidad y creí que dar la cara por mis amigos era lo único que podía hacer. Hice una reverencia y puse mis manos a los costados.

—Lamentamos esta situación, señor —dije mirando al suelo—. Prometemos que no volverá a ocurrir.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, sentí un calor sobre mi cabeza y cuando la levanté un poco pude ver que el señor Itachi tenía su mano sobre ella. Mi corazón latió con fuerza retumbándome en los oídos.

Miré sus oscuros ojos y sus largas pestañas, su rostro serio tenía una diminuta mueca sonriente y lo sentí demasiado cercano a mí. El calor de su mano era parecido al de mamá y sin quererlo estaba sintiendo ese apretón en mi pecho que cargaba la nostalgia que quise reprimir.

No dijo absolutamente nada, de pronto quitó su mano y parecía haber reaccionado. Carraspeó y se pasó un dedo por debajo de su nariz.

—Acompáñame Boruto, tenemos que hablar.

El rubio me miró con desprecio para luego seguir al señor Itachi. Inojin y Mitsuki se me acercaron y yo todavía continué mirando la figura de aquel hombre hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Preguntó Inojin— Parecía que te conocía.

—Quizás así demuestra su perdón —dije sin estar convencida.

—Tal vez le recordaste a alguien —dijo Mitsuki.

Miré en dirección donde estaba el señor Kakashi, él se incorporó y se dio la media vuelta para salir del comedor.

 _«¿Por qué siento este vacío?»_

—Bueno, ya que se llevaron a ese enclenque, apresurémonos a comer —Inojin volvió a su asiento y Mitsuki todavía se me quedó viendo antes de sentarse— ¿Saki? ¿No vas a comer?

—Yo... ya no tengo hambre.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones importantes:** **  
** _ **Para quienes conocen bien a bien las habilidades, técnicas, fechas, etc. del universo Naruto, antes de que me critiquen si pongo cosas que no son reales en la historia original, quiero decir que mi historia necesita estos "fallos" para funcionar, así que pido comprensión.**_

 _ **Cosas como el Mangekyō Sharingan o líneas de tiempo, quizás haré ciertos cambios mas espero sean aceptados. Digo esto porque en otras ocasiones con historias anteriores me han corregido y sí, vaya, yo no soy 100% conocedora de todo lo que hizo Masashi Kishimoto pero trato de no caer en lo absurdo ni de profanar su obra.**_

 _ **Habiendo dejado en claro tales puntos, me despido por hoy y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. De ser así, no olviden comentar que me hará muy feliz conocer sus opiniones.**_


	9. PROBLEMAS

**Capítulo 8.- "Problemas"**

El altercado en el comedor había ocasionado un ambiente pesado entre los demás reclutas, estaba claro que todos se sentían incómodos. Boruto resultaba estresante por su manera tan brusca de actuar y la llamada de atención del señor Itachi generó murmullos entre los presentes.

Ya estábamos otra vez en el campo preparándonos para una evaluación. Todos hacían estiramientos tal como en aquella prueba del campamento; el general Kakashi permanecía sentado junto al capitán Iruka y el señor Itachi, todos en un extremo del campo. Quizás los demás no lo notaron pero pude ver una libreta en la mano del general, él tomaría apuntes sobre nuestro desenvolvimiento.

Una mano cayó de golpe sobre mi hombro y di un salto espantada para luego toparme con la risa de Inojin.

—¡Me asustaste!

—Estabas muy entretenido mirando a los _jueces_ , debes concentrarte en ti mismo.

—Es difícil concentrarse sabiendo que cualquier error me alejará un paso más de poder ascender.

Comencé a estirar mis brazos y piernas.

—Te noto muy apurado por salir de esta zona ¿qué tan lejos planeas llegar?

—Tengo que entrar en ese ejército.

—¡¿Ejército?! ¡Saki, eso es imposible!

Dejé de estirarme y miré a la cara a Inojin, sin querer vi también que Mitsuki nos observaba a unos metros de distancia.

—No digas que es imposible, es el rango más alto y son quienes enfrentan directamente a la organización Dragón de Koshi.

—Pero enfrentar a esos monstruos no es cualquier cosa, además hay muchas pruebas qué superar.

Inojin no estaba ayudando, me costaba trabajo tomar valor y él con su pesimismo me llevaba de vuelta al hoyo de mi cobardía. Apreté mi puño y respiré hondo.

—Tranquilo —dije con voz serena, o al menos lo más serena posible—. Por ahora enfoquémonos en esta prueba, que si bien no nos garantiza nada, no perdemos mucho si lo intentamos ¿verdad?

Inojin me miró de una forma extraña, sus cejas se pegaron a sus ojos y sus labios se apretaron en una mueca de incertidumbre.

—¡Todos fórmense y presten atención! Vamos a comenzar una sencilla evaluación para ver cuánto han mejorado en estos días.

Uno de los jefes de equipos estaba hablando, era ese muchacho Shikadai. Miré al resto de los capitanes y muy al fondo encontré a Boruto, su expresión lo decía todo: estaba molesto.

La primera prueba fue de defensa personal. Los capitanes de los equipos fueron quienes lucharon contra nosotros los reclutas en una exhibición de no más de tres minutos pues eran demasiados chicos y tomaría muchísimo tiempo.

Vi cada uno de los combates, eran asombrosos, pero sobre todo Mitsuki. Él lucía tan calmado, nada cambiaba esa expresión seria de su rostro pálido ni sus ojos color ámbar se veían turbados cuando se enfrentaba en una lucha. Cada uno de sus movimientos era conciso y sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Me quedé impresionada observándole, al finalizar el encuentro aplaudí emocionada y luego me percaté de que era la única persona haciendo tal cosa, todos me miraron y lentamente dejé de chocar mis palmas. Me sentí ridícula.

—Conmigo no aplaudiste, creí que eras mi amigo —me susurró Inojin.

—Lo siento —puse mi mano recta frente a mi cara en señal de disculpa, Inojin se pasó los dedos por su cabellera y vi que era más larga que la mía.

—Te perdonaré por esta vez.

Mitsuki pasó por un lado de nosotros y se detuvo para alzar su pulgar.

—Lo hiciste bien —dije.

—Gracias por el aplauso, lo aprecio.

Se oyó un carraspeo, era Inojin.

—¡Saki, sigues tú!

Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar que era mi turno, justamente Mitsuki y yo intercambiábamos miradas cuando mi _nombre_ fue pronunciado; él asintió moviendo su cabeza como indicándome que podía hacerlo.

Pasé al frente y mi pesadilla estaba allí: Boruto. Él había combatido con otros reclutas, pero conmigo siempre se ensañaba y me temí que en esa ocasión no sería diferente, sobretodo por el incidente en el comedor y la molestia con que sus azules ojos me miraban.

Ese chico tenía un problema serio con su carácter, era engreído y se sentía un sabelotodo, luego recordé que su padre era el teniente Uzumaki, uno de los hombres más importantes del escuadrón de Konoha, quizás el hecho de ser hijo de alguien con tal cargo hacía que Boruto se sintiera con el derecho de hacer y deshacer a su antojo, o posiblemente era una carga para él tener que demostrar ser tan bueno como su padre.

Entonces vino a mi mente otro nombre: Sasuke Uchiha, el supremo comandante y líder de todo un ejército. Su padre había sido co-fundador de la organización, para él quizás era igual que con Boruto. Pensé que ellos dos podrían ser iguales y creé una imagen mental de ese hombre.

—¡Comiencen!

Apenas tuve tiempo de tomar aire y quitarme de mi lugar, Boruto había ido directo a mí con una veloz patada que terminó impactándose en la tierra haciendo que polvo saltara. Si había iniciado atacando me dejaba muy claro que iría sobre mí en cada oportunidad que tuviera sin darme tiempo de defenderme. Pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que sucumbiría ante el miedo.

Ya no le tenía miedo a los golpes de ese chico, un poco de sangre o incluso un montón, magulladuras, raspones ¿qué más? Incluso había contemplado que morir para salvar a mi madre era una opción.

Cuando Boruto volvió a atacarme esquivé su golpe de la forma en que Mitsuki me enseñó días atrás. Debido a que constantemente fui agredida por el rubio amargoso, él me indicó la manera correcta de enfrentarlo y evitar ser golpeada.

 _«El capitán Boruto suele atacarte de frente porque sabe que no tienes idea de cómo repeler sus ataques. Concént_ _r_ _ate en sus movimientos y te darás cuenta que es fácil predecir lo que hará después»_

Estuve atenta a los pies de Boruto, corría otra vez hacia mí. Luego vi que su puño derecho vibraba, deduje que lo siguiente que haría sería intentar impactarlo en mi cuerpo o rostro. Di un simple rápido parpadeo y me pareció que todo se movía en cámara lenta, incluso Boruto que iba levantando su puño para golpearme, podía ver todo y entonces noté algo más; mi propio puño derecho estaba alzándose, estaba haciendo los mismos movimientos que él en sincronía.

Nuestros nudillos chocaron entre sí y después mi pierna al igual que la suya se impactaron. Ambos retrocedimos y pude ver que Boruto estaba agitado, se limpió una gota de sudor que resbaló por su mejilla y yo estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando sentí ese picor en mis ojos y comencé a tallármelos.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto justo ahora?

No había terminado de calmar el picor de mis ojos cuando escuché que Boruto volvería a atacarme, con dificultad abrí uno de mis ojos y lo confirmé, él iba a golpearme con su rodilla pero se quedó quieto, no por gusto, eso lo supe cuando percibí el esfuerzo que hacía por moverse mas seguía petrificado y vi esa sombra larga que llegaba hasta Shikadai.

—Ya se acabaron los tres minutos —dijo.

—Libérame entonces —pronunció Boruto.

Cuando Shikadai deshizo la sombra pensé que sería golpeada pero Boruto sólo rechistó y se dio la media vuelta llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaleco.

Mis ojos estaban lagrimeando y me desesperé, como pude regresé con Inojin y Mitsuki.

—¿Qué tienes, Saki? Ibas muy bien, todos nos emocionamos —dijo mi rubio compañero.

—Era como un espejo —agregó Mitsuki—, fue impresionante.

Sonreí pero de igual modo no pude ver sus reacciones porque tenía mis manos cubriéndome la vista y limpiando las lágrimas que se generaron a raíz del ardor.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duelen tus ojos?

—Me pican mucho, ha sido tan repentino...

—Vamos a enfermería.

Con lo único que pude abrir los ojos vi el suelo y me pareció que se estaba moviendo.

—Vamos a tomar un descanso de cinco minutos, vayan a hidratarse, yo me encargo de este chico.

La voz del señor Kakashi me indicó que se había acercado, luego sentí su mano sobre mi espalda y con la presión que ejercía sobre mí, me hizo empezar a andar. No podía ver mucho pero su mano me fue guiando hasta que nos detuvimos.

—Deja de cubrirte los ojos, quiero verlos.

—Eso intento pero me arden mucho.

Sentí cómo sus manos sujetaron las mías y las apartaban.

—Dolerá sólo unos segundos, si no haces un esfuerzo por abrirlos no solucionaremos el problema.

Mis ojos lagrimearon demasiado y me costó mucho trabajo poder hacerle caso. Después de unos instantes sentí que era un poco más soportable.

—Creo que el sharingan te afecta la visión, esto es extraño —musitó mientras me revisaba.

—El sharingan... No sé nada de esa técnica, ¿cómo puede uno mejorar algo que desconoce?

—¿Lo has estado usando seguido?

—No lo sé, nunca sé cuándo sucede o cómo puedo activarlo.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que lo has utilizado hace un rato cuando luchabas contra ese chico —sacó un pañuelo de su chaleco y me lo entregó—. Límpiate las lágrimas, veré la manera de ayudarte con eso.

Tomé el pañuelo y lo froté en mi cara.

—General Kakashi, lo estaba buscando.

Dejé de limpiarme cuando vi al señor Itachi entrar por la puerta del pasillo, se me quedó mirando con curiosidad.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás llorando?

—No, le entró tierra en los ojos cuando estaba en el combate —intervino el general adelantándose a una respuesta de mi parte.

— _Es cierto, antes me ha dicho que debe ser un secreto que poseo el sharingan —_ pensé.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso con ellos, son delicados —dijo el señor Itachi—. Pero estuviste bien en ese encuentro, eres rápido.

Sus palabras de ánimo se sintieron tan bien, su sonrisa amable casi podía palparse. ¿Un hombre tan gentil como él podía ser un miembro del ejército? Pues bien, al parecer así era.

—Gracias, señor —contesté apenada.

—Muchacho, ve a lavarte la cara y regresas al campo de entrenamiento —dijo el general—. Todavía no terminan las pruebas.

Me gustaría decir que el día pasó volando pero por desgracia no fue así. El resto de las pruebas fue cansancio puro: puntería, uso de armas, resistencia, concentración de chakra. Todo era tan pesado que mi cuerpo apenas podía soportarlo. No supe si mi esfuerzo rindió frutos ni qué tanto anotó el general.

La tarde cayó y cuando el cielo había oscurecido todos fuimos a las regaderas. Ya me preparaba mentalmente para soportar comentarios y ver cuerpos semidesnudos.

Mientras me limpiaba la tierra con el chorro de la regadera, escuché a Mitsuki, él entró en la ducha de mi lado izquierdo y aunque había una pared de algunos dos metros dividiéndonos, me estaba hablando muy cerca de la cortina que cubría la entrada a cada cubículo.

—Saki, ¿puedes pasarme un poco de champú? El de esta ducha ya no tiene.

Miré el bote que estaba ante mí y pensé en una manera efectiva de dárselo sin que me vieran desnuda. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Tomé el bote y lo acerqué a la orilla de la pared.

—Ya que puedes extender tus brazos, pu-puedes brincar la pared y simplemente yo lo pondré en tu mano —ofrecí.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero no se te ocurra asomarte.

Vi la mano de Mitsuki deslizarse desde la parte superior de la pared y mis mejillas ardieron. Sólo era su mano pero sentí como si se tratara de sus ojos. Coloqué el bote entre sus dedos y su brazo desapareció de mi vista al volver a su estado normal; poco a poco recuperé el aliento.

—Gracias, Saki —le oí decir.

Me sequé con rapidez y me puse la ropa que había metido a la ducha. Desde que me fui a la zona de entrenamiento, cada vez que me bañaba doblaba el pantalón y entre éste escondía mi ropa interior y lo ponía en la repisa donde estaban el jabón y el champú; mi camiseta la colgaba bajo la toalla en el único ganchito que tenía la pared.

Salí de la regadera hacia el vestidor, me puse los zapatos y escapé de allí hacia el lavamanos para verme en el espejo y peinarme.

Mi cabello era más corto que el de Inojin, pero si él se lo dejaba largo seguiría pareciendo un chico, en cambio yo debía mantenerlo tan corto como se pudiera.

Limpié el vapor del espejo y me di cuenta que seguía viendo ligeramente empañado. Volteé hacia atrás y al intentar leer el letrero del lavamanos caí en la cuenta de que mi visión había disminuido, veía borroso a distancia.

—No puede ser... ¿Tengo problemas de miopía?

No recordaba haber padecido algo similar, siempre tuve una excelente visión y tras usar el sharingan estaba presentando dificultades para ver de lejos. Si las cosas avanzaban con mi habilidad ocular ¿me quedaría ciega? El general Kakashi no me había dicho nada de ello, quería que fuera un secreto y yo necesitaba respuestas.

Mientras hacía fila con mi charola para tomar la cena, estaba pensando en mi nuevo problema de vista y mis ánimos decayeron. Cuando fue mi turno miré a Chouchou, la muchachita morena que siempre ayudaba a su papá y que me sonreía dulcemente, pero en esa ocasión su radiante sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio mi expresión.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Odio mi vida —solté con cansancio.

—No digas eso —miró a todos lados y luego sacó algo de su delantal y lo puso en mi charola—. Será nuestro secreto ¿sí?

Miré el objeto, era una bolita de chocolate. Los dulces estaban prohibidos para los reclutas, pero ella me había obsequiado uno. La miré y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios indicándome que guardara silencio.

—Es para endulzarte la vida.

A pesar de que estaba agotada, sentí cálido mi corazón y Chouchou me parecía tierna y el tipo de chica que podría ser una gran amiga. Necesitaba una amiga de verdad, pues al final de todo yo sólo era una adolescente tratando de actuar como chico rudo.

Fui a sentarme y escondí el chocolate en mi pantalón cuando vi que el señor Itachi se sentó frente a mí. Casi sentí que me hundí en la silla cuando lo vi llegar, no me imaginé que hombres tan importantes tomaran la cena junto a simples reclutas como nosotros.

—¿Te molesta que me siente aquí? —Preguntó, sólo moví mi cabeza indicando que no— Perfecto.

Había colocado su charola sobre la mesa y tomó el par de palillos para dividirlos y empezar a comer el arroz. Me sentía extraña, no era como que el señor Itachi me gustara pero había algo en él que me hacía sentir inquieta.

—Oh, esto está delicioso —lo oí mencionar.

Tragué saliva y tomé mis palillos de madera, con cuidado los dividí evitando que quedaran desiguales. Luego puse la servilleta sobre mi regazo y agarré el tazón con arroz. Cuando me enteré, el señor Itachi estaba muy atento viéndome comer. Casi me atraganté.

—Lo siento, no estaba viéndote... Bueno, sí lo hacía pero no han pasado ni cinco segundos —dijo.

—Está bien, no importa.

¡Mis mejillas ardían!

—Lo que pasa es que veo que tienes distinta forma de comer, quiero decir, eres muy cuidadoso.

—¿Eh?

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, y en efecto, con lo que fui capaz de ver todos comían con desesperación y algunos incluso masticaban con la boca abierta. Inojin y Mitsuki no eran muy diferentes pero al menos no parecían bestias hambrientas.

— _Demonios Sarada, debes pasar desapercibida ¡come como ellos!_

Antes de empezar a ser salvaje, el señor Itachi habló y mis palillos se quedaron sobre una albóndiga.

—Es bueno que tengas tales modales, los miembros del escuadrón no sólo debemos ser fuertes y valientes, sino también un digno ejemplo para la sociedad.

Él se veía muy orgulloso de ser parte de la organización, y era verdad, si su padre era quien comenzó a formar el grupo junto al abuelo de Boruto, imaginaba que el señor Itachi fue criado de modo que sintiera pertenencia a algo tan preciado para su familia.

—Te llamas Saki ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Saki, me recuerdas mucho a alguien —confesó, eso me hizo mirarlo directamente. Esperaba que me dijera a quién le recordaba pero en su lugar cambió de tema—. Bueno, te dejaré cenar tranquilo.

—Señor Itachi...

Él volvió a mirarme.

—¿Sí?

—¿Usted sabe a dónde llevan a las mujeres que secuestran los miembros de Dragón de Koshi?

Permaneció sin decir nada por unos momentos, luego su vista se movió de dirección hacia su plato.

—No.

—¿No hay nadie que lo sepa?

—Trabajamos arduamente en encontrar el escondite, no nos rendiremos hasta localizarlos y no dejar a ninguno con vida —expresó mientras comía.

—¿Por qué secuestran sólo mujeres y niños? ¿Por qué a los hombres jóvenes y adultos no los tocan?

—La hora de la cena va a terminar, es mejor que aproveches el tiempo, muchacho.

Me gustaba ver al general Kakashi, pero en ese momento odié que apareciera justamente cuando trataba de obtener información.

Estaba de pie hasta que sacó una silla y se colocó junto a mí.

—General, ¿no vas a cenar? —Cuestionó el señor Itachi, con eso sentí que daba por terminada nuestra conversación.

—Ya he cenado hace rato. Me toca hacer vigilia y creo que llevaré tanta cafeína como pueda.

Cuando mencionaron lo de la cafeína, me acordé del chocolate que me dio Chouchou. No podía comerlo frente a ellos, por eso cuando se terminó la hora de la cena, lo metí en mi boca y corrí a lavarme las manos y los dientes. Pero no había sido una buena idea...

— _Duérmete Sarada, duérmete, duérmete, duérmete..._

Otra vez me di vuelta sobre el colchón, cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

—No puede ser, estaba tan cansada y ahora no tengo nada de sueño.

Me enderecé, la oscuridad no me permitía ver nada pero al menos estar sentada y tratar de relajarme deberían bastar para que toda esa energía se esfumara.

Estaba a mitad de mi meditación cuando de pronto sentí un escalofrío, abrí mis ojos a pesar de la penumbra; por la pequeña ventana que estaba casi rozando el techo y por la cual se colaba una franja de luz, vi una sombra cruzar.

A esa hora sólo debía estar despierto el señor Kakashi y otros hombres a cargo de la vigilia.

Volví a ver otra sombra pasar, lentamente bajé de mi cama evitando hacer ruido pues todos en la habitación dormían.

Crucé la puerta y la luz del pasillo estaba encendida, pero todavía no terminaba el recorrido cuando todo se puso a oscuras. Eso no pintaba para nada bien.

No podía ver nada en lo absoluto y la oscuridad me hacía sentir la falta de aire. Moví mis manos hasta que localicé la pared y avancé sin dejar de tocar el concreto. Era una situación desesperante y cuando creí que me ahogaría vi algo extraño pasar corriendo por delante de mí. Eran como fibras de luz pero no alumbraban nada, la energía estaba allí concentrada fluyendo como sangre por las venas, jamás había visto algo parecido. Quise acercarme pero tuve temor.

— _¿Qué es eso?_

Continué mirando hacia donde se movía aquella figura, tardé en darme cuenta que era una persona y lo que parecían fibras de energía, podría ser su interior. Era como mirar a través de su cuerpo ¿por qué yo podía ver eso?

Se detuvo, no hice ruido y contuve mi respiración. Luego la luz volvió, y me quedé helada cuando vi que la persona en el pasillo estaba como congelada, no se movía ni parpadeaba. Su mirada estaba perdida como si se hubiera petrificado.

Jamás lo había visto, no usaba el uniforme de la zona. Llegué a la conclusión de que no era parte del escuadrón.

En su mano traía un aparato, no sabía qué clase de artefacto era pero tuve un mal presentimiento.

Me acerqué despacio y volví a mirar a los ojos del sujeto, y cuando lo hice no pude controlar mi mente y sentí que mi cuerpo era absorbido por el suyo. Mis ojos viajaron tan rápido a su interior y comencé a ver cosas raras, situaciones que jamás había vivido.

No... No tenía que ver conmigo. Las escenas que presenciaba parecían los recuerdos del hombre petrificado.

Gente desconocida, conversaciones misteriosas, yo parecía un fantasma mientras esos hombres hablaban. Vi el artefacto y la persona que se lo entregó, hablaron de un plan; ese hombre tenía el deber de colocarlo dentro del edificio, su plazo era de cuatro minutos para pegarlo al muro y salir corriendo antes de que detonara.

Me asusté y al jadear todas las escenas se alejaron de mí haciéndome volver a la realidad. Caí al suelo espantada y confundida, el hombre seguía allí.

—Es una bomba.

Musité mirando el aparato. Lo saqué de su mano y era cierto, tenía un montón de cables y si lo que vi no fue una ilusión, esa cosa iba a estallar destruyendo el edificio y matándonos a todos.

Mi corazón se aceleró y me sudaron las manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Corrí buscando la puerta de salida y cuando la encontré sentí que el artefacto se puso caliente, estaba aterrorizada que lo único que se me ocurrió fue lanzarlo lo más lejos que pudiera y entonces una fuerte luz destelló ante mis ojos y la onda expansiva me lanzó contra la pared.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Disculpen que haya tardado tanto en actualizar**_ _ **.**_ _ **Espero que hayan tenido una linda Navidad y aprovecho para desearles un buen comienzo de año.**_

 _ **No olviden comentar qué les pareció. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	10. ZONA DE REFUGIO - NARRACIÓN

**Capítulo 9.-** **"Zona de refugio | Narración"**

· **Aclaro: Los títulos o subtítulos que digan "Narración" serán narrados en tercera persona omnisciente. Me sirven para desarrollar otros escenarios que desde el punto de vista de Saki, no pueden ser contados.**

La habitación estaba silenciosa, sólo escuché de fondo las pisadas descalzas de mi madre y el chorro de agua del fregadero. Dejé mi muñeco de peluche junto sus compañeros conejos y fui a la cocina, mamá estaba lavando trastes y mientras ella se encargaba de aquella tarea, yo veía su hermoso cabello largo y rosado caer en una coleta.

Inmediatamente llevé una mano a mi propia cabellera y al deslizar mis dedos por ella, arranqué una de las fibras y la observé. Ese color oscuro no era lindo.

—Mamá... ¿Por qué mi cabello es negro?

Ella me miró por encima de su hombro y cerró el grifo para secarse las manos con la toallita que colgaba en la estufa.

—Tu cabello es rosa, mi cabello tiene que ser como el tuyo.

—Sarada, tienes el mismo color de cabello que tu padre.

—¿Y dónde está él?

El rostro de mamá era triste, sus verdes ojos se volvían opacos y había algo en su expresión que me partía el corazón.

—Tu papá está en un lugar muy alto, Sarada. Desde ahí nos estará cuidando.

—¿Muy alto? Pero mamá, podemos escalar ¿verdad? Como las montañas, podemos subir y encontrarlo.

Su mano acarició sutilmente mi mejilla, sus labios se movieron pero no pude escuchar nada de su voz pues unos gritos ensordecedores llenaron todo el ambiente.

—¡Saki! ¡Muchacho! ¡Saki!

Un dolor inmenso me hizo abrir los ojos y jadear al reaccionar, al principio estaba desconcertada mirando a mi alrededor. La pared estaba destruida y había llamas por todo el campo frente a mí. El ruido de la madera consumiéndose y las exclamaciones ordenando a los reclutas que abandonaran el edificio era lo único que podía escucharse. El hombre que me sostenía en brazos era el general Kakashi, pero tardé en reconocerlo.

—El explosivo...

—¿Viste algo?

El hombre que se había quedado petrificado en el pasillo, ya no estaba. Miré allí queriendo encontrarlo pero no estaba por ningún lado y entre la multitud de muchachos saliendo presurosos, me sentí agotada. Tenía un fuerte dolor en mi espalda y mi cuerpo no poseía suficiente energía para mantenerse en pie.

—Salgamos de aquí, más tarde hablaremos de esto ¿puedes caminar?

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Te llevaré entonces, tenemos que abandonar la zona.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí que el señor Kakashi me cubría el rostro con un pañuelo, quizás su acción se debía al humo que rodeaba toda el área.

No pude ver nada y en alguna parte del trayecto perdí la conciencia hasta que al reaccionar me encontré acostada dentro de una habitación con paredes celestes.

Giré la cabeza hacia un lado y observé el suero que colgaba desde un gancho metálico y se conectaba a mi mano. Luego vi mi ropa, traía una bata blanquecina, no le di mucha importancia hasta que recordé que nadie debía conocer mi secreto. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme al imaginar que cuando me desvistieron, se dieron cuenta de que yo no era un chico.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y al ver al general Kakashi, sentí que el alma se me escapaba del cuerpo.

—Veo que ya despertaste —cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó hasta la camilla—, es bueno ver que estás bien.

Pasé saliva, me costaba trabajo respirar. No podía dejar de mirarlo con temor, en cualquier momento me diría que toda mi farsa culminó y me echaría fuera de los reclutas.

—Ge-general...

Tomó la silla del escritorio y la puso un lado de la cama, se sentó y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Medité en ello, tenía razón, ni siquiera recordaba que tras la explosión me golpeé contra la pared.

—Me dolía la espalda pero ahora casi no siento la molestia —contesté.

—Y bueno... Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo importante —su voz cambió de tono, se volvió más serio.

— _Oh, aquí viene._

—¿Qué hacías levantado a esa hora de la noche? Todos estaban dormidos, los únicos que permanecíamos despiertos éramos los encargados de vigilar la zona.

—Yo, no podía dormir, vi unas sombras por la ventana y me pareció extraño por eso salí de la habitación y al llegar al pasillo las luces se apagaron.

—¿Qué más sucedió?

—Al estar en medio de la oscuridad, de pronto vi algo. Era como un flujo de corriente eléctrica, brillaba pero no alumbraba nada, sólo estaba allí... No puedo explicarlo, lo siento.

El señor Kakashi deshizo el amarre de sus brazos para sobarse el mentón.

—Un flujo de corriente eléctrica —repitió.

—Sí. Después dejó de moverse y la luz regresó, entonces me di cuenta que esa energía fluyendo, era una persona. Estaba un hombre misterioso a mitad del pasillo y ni siquiera pestañeaba.

—Ya entiendo todo —el general dejó en paz su barbilla y en su lugar apoyó sus sus manos sobre el regazo—. Lo que viste era el flujo de chakra dentro del cuerpo de ese hombre.

—¿Su chakra? ¿Fue por el sharingan?

—Es curioso que hayas podido ver tal cosa si todavía eres novato en el uso de éste. Pero me temo que nuestro secreto tendrá que seguir.

—¿Se refiere a que nadie debe saber que poseo el sharingan? ¿Hay alguna razón en específico para que esto deba permanecer oculto?

—El sharingan es una habilidad poco común pero muy poderosa cuando se sabe manejar bien. Eres aún muy joven e inexperto con el uso de tu habilidad, incluso si tus demás compañeros lo saben el rumor se extendería fácilmente y eso no es bueno, no sabemos a oídos de quién pueda llegar esa información.

—Pero cuando luché contra Boruto, usted dijo que probablemente utilicé el sharingan. ¿No hubo forma de que él lo notara?

El señor Kakashi se sobó las rodillas y dio un largo bostezo, era lógico que estuviera cansado, se mantuvo despierto toda la noche.

—Podría ser, pero conociendo a ese chiquillo para estas alturas ya habría dicho algo. En fin, hay algo más que debo decirte, Saki.

Se volvió a poner serio.

—La zona de entrenamiento está cerrada, no volverán a ese lugar.

Levanté mi cabeza cuando le oí decir eso, él me volvió a acostar ejerciendo con su mano presión sobre mi frente.

—No te levantes, vas a lastimarte, sólo escúchame. La zona estaba protegida para no ser detectada, gracias a este atentado es que sabemos que la zona ya no es un sitio seguro. Ha sido un ataque por grupos menores ligados a Dragón de Koshi, por ese motivo debemos trasladar a todo el personal a un nuevo lugar pero antes debemos hacer ciertas investigaciones, asegurarnos de que el nuevo sitio esté fuera de peligro y eso tomará algunos días.

—¿En dónde estamos ahora?

—En la zona de refugio. Tenemos distintos puntos establecidos por todo el país, por seguridad sólo los altos mandos conocemos las coordenadas.

—¿Dónde está Mitsuki e Inojin? —Recordé a mis amigos, el general frunció el ceño— Mitsuki es el chico de cabello blanco que me derrotó en la primera prueba, Inojin es un rubio de ojos celestes... Es hijo de la enfermera Yamanaka y del sargento de la división de rastreo.

—Ah... Sí, esos chicos ¿son tus amigos? —Moví mi cabeza afirmando— No te preocupes, todos están a salvo y libres de heridas; para tu mala suerte eres el único que salió lastimado.

Resoplé resignada a mis tragedias.

—He decidido que estarás a mi cargo.

—¿Eh?

Miré al general, él me contemplaba y sus ojos tomaban más profundidad gracias a esa máscara cubriéndole la mitad de la cara.

—No entiendo lo que quiere decir.

Se levantó de la silla y se echó las manos a la chamarra.

—Te dije que primero me aseguraría de ver buenos resultados en un mes, pero tus ojos parecen impacientes por mejorar y con lo poco que has podido usar el sharingan has hecho bastante. Dejarte a manos de otros censores no te servirá de nada, es mejor que sea yo quien te entrene.

Casi se me escapó todo el aire de los pulmones ¿hablaba en serio? ¡¿Iba a ascenderme?!

—No voy a ascenderte si es lo que estás pensando.

Mi emoción duró muy poco.

—Seguirás siendo un recluta, pero esta vez yo seré tu maestro.

—¿No será extraño que usted haga esto? Los demás podrían molestarse, además... No he hecho nada relevante, considero que aún estoy muy por debajo de todos.

—Es cierto, sigues siendo débil pero no es un privilegio estar bajo mi mando. Cualquiera temería estar en tu lugar. En la zona de entrenamiento tenían más comodidades que las que tú tendrás conmigo.

Eso no sonaba para nada tentador pero me relajé un poco al darme cuenta que él no sabía que yo era una chica.

—Haré todo para mejorar, general.

Su mirada seguía seria, quizás más triste que tranquila y sin dar cabida a pensar en los motivos que tuviera para estar así, el señor Kakashi habló.

—Siento mucho que estés lastimado, como encargado de vigilar no hice bien mi trabajo anoche. Fuiste más rápido que todos nosotros al detectar esa amenaza, gracias a tu sharingan no caíste en el genjutsu y en su lugar encerraste a ese sujeto en uno muy poderoso.

—Yo hice ¿qué? —Musité.

—Puedo decir que te estoy dando esta oportunidad de ayudarte a mejorar porque...

Le busqué la mirada, él lucía como si meditara lo que estaba por decirme.

—Gracias a ti, tus compañeros están vivos.

Volví a levantar mi cabeza y de inmediato me recostó.

—Haz caso y quédate quieto.

—Señor Kakashi... quiero decir, general —apartó su mano de mi cara.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Atraparon al sujeto?

—Sí.

—¿Confesó algo? Porque yo creo que vi sus recuerdos.

Miró hacia la puerta, después se agachó hasta ponerse a mi altura y habló con un volumen más bajo.

—Cuando lo encontramos seguía petrificado, he tenido que decir que él mismo cayó en el efecto del genjutsu y ahora mismo está siendo interrogado.

—¿El señor Itachi y el capitán Iruka saben que yo le quité el explosivo?

—No, nadie sabe nada pero ya que eres el único herido de todo esto, voy a decir que ibas al baño cuando esto sucedió.

—Si usted dice que nadie debe saber que tengo el sharingan, y que gracias a éste no caí en ese _genjutsu_ ¿cómo explicará que yo haya podido estar consciente?

—Eres demasiado observador, muchacho. Por eso no te preocupes, hay técnicas para liberarse de un genjutsu, diré que has utilizado una. Ahora descansa lo suficiente que necesitas estar preparado.

Apenas terminó de hablar y se oyó un taconeo muy intenso, luego la puerta se abrió bruscamente y vi a la enfermera Ino sosteniendo un maletín frente a su pecho. Apenas vio al general y sonrió con un claro nerviosismo.

—Buenos días general Hatake, pensé que ya se había ido.

—Quería asegurarme de que el chico estuviera bien.

—Lo está, yo misma lo recibí esta madrugada cuando seguía inconsciente, ¿cómo te sientes ahora, Saki?

Sentí un gran alivio cuando me enteré que estuve a su cuidado, si ella me cambió de ropa entonces no habría problema.

—Me siento mejor, gracias.

—Qué bueno es escuchar eso. Ahora voy a administrarte un último medicamento y cuando se acabe el suero te podrás ir de esta habitación.

—En ese caso, voy a dejarlo a su cuidado, enfermera Yamanaka.

—Claro que sí señor, cuente conmigo.

El señor Kakashi me miró por última vez y después abandonó la habitación, apenas se cerró la puerta y la enfermera comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones. Yo iba a hablar pero ella me miró y me indicó con su dedo que no lo hiciera, luego señaló la puerta.

Me dio el dichoso medicamento y acomodó mi mano con el catéter para que la sangre no saliera. Tras algunos minutos abrió despacio la puerta y la volvió a cerrar, subió el maletín a la mesa de metal y comenzó a mover las cosas dentro de ella.

—Ya puedes hablar, lamento lo de antes... Quería asegurarme de que el general no estuviera escuchando. Él no confía mucho en mí.

—¿Usted me puso esta bata?

—Sí, en cuanto te vi llegar en los brazos del general, supe que tenía que hacerme cargo de ti. Si él se entera de la verdad me dejará desempleada.

—Gracias por preocuparse... Bueno, aunque es lógico ya que su trabajo depende de la situación y por ese motivo...

—También me importas, Saki —interrumpió—, tienes la edad de mi hijo, podrías ser también como parte de mi familia.

No dije nada.

—El general me dijo hace rato que va a necesitarme, supongo que ya habló contigo acerca de crear un nuevo grupo de entrenamiento para reclutas.

—Dijo que me entrenará.

—Sí, y no serás la única persona. Ha elegido también a mi hijo.

—¿Inojin también estará bajo su mando?

—Ah, parece que ya se conocen —sonrió y dejó de buscar en su maletín—. Sí, él también. Verás, por regla general, cuando se crea un grupo de entrenamiento debe haber un encargado de la salud, así que me ofrecieron ser la enfermera que los acompañe.

—¿Usted estará con nosotros? —Me emocioné, si la enfermera Ino iba también, sentía que tendría una aliada.

—Así es.

—Eso es maravilloso.

—Saki, supe que la zona fue despejada y no queda ni un alma en aquel lugar. Se les va a entregar ropa nueva a todos, y por ese motivo te conseguí ropa interior, después de todo eres una chica y debes tener cuidado de no parecerlo tanto. Aunque aún eres muy joven para que se noten tus cambios, estos sostenes deportivos te servirán mucho.

Ver a la enfermera Ino me hacía recordar a mamá, era como una cálida caricia.

—Gracias...

 **|NARRACIÓN|**

Kakashi, el general, caminaba por uno de los largos pasillos de aquella construcción subterránea. Allí fueron llevados todos los reclutas y capitanes una vez que desalojaron la zona de entrenamiento.

Todavía era de mañana y las cosas parecían calmarse un poco; todos estaban confundidos preguntándose cómo pudieron detectarlos. Kakashi no era el tipo de persona que entrara en pánico pero la creciente persecución que estaban recibiendo de un tiempo a la fecha por parte de Dragón de Koshi no era algo que simplemente se ignorara.

Llegó hasta una puerta de hierro y sin necesidad de llamar sólo la abrió e ingresó a donde Itachi, el capitán Iruka y otros elementos lo esperaban.

—¿Despertó? —Preguntó Itachi.

—Sí, ya está consciente.

Kakashi se sentó en la silla más próxima, se sentía agotado y sólo pensaba en que quería dormir un día entero.

—Menos mal. ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Él encontró al sujeto que pensaba colocar el explosivo.

—¿Qué hacía despierto? Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo logró escapar del genjutsu?

Kakashi miró los ojos oscuros de Itachi, podría decirle del sharingan pero eso era algo que todavía no consideraba muy adecuado. Conocía a la familia Uchiha y sabía bien lo que significaba para ellos que alguien naciera con tal habilidad, por eso mismo le preocupaba que un pobre huérfano fuera víctima de algo con lo que no pidió nacer.

Kakashi pensaba que si Saki tenía el sharingan estaba claro que pertenecía a ese clan, mas el chico aseguraba ser huérfano y nadie hablaba de un menor en la familia. Desde hace muchos años no nacían niños Uchiha, mucho menos después de la masacre en la que pocos sobrevivieron y casi todas sus mujeres fueron secuestradas. Entonces creyó que era conveniente saber antes un poco más de aquel chiquillo que daba señales de potencial.

—Saki conoce la técnica de liberación, puesto que estaba despierto cuando ocurrió el genjutsu pudo salir de él.

Mintió, pero lo consideró lo mejor. Una mentira de ese tamaño no afectaba a nadie.

—Pocas personas saben hacer esto, Saki indudablemente debe ser muy astuto.

Kakashi no lo dijo pero estaba seguro que si Saki pudo salir del genjutsu no fue tanto por sus propios logros. Itachi era un hombre brillante y con más potencial que nadie, si bien Saki logró activar su sharingan en medio de la ilusión cuando la desesperante oscuridad lo aturdió, eso significaba que a pesar de estar preso de un truco, su cuerpo respondía. Sin embargo fue Itachi que con su propio sharigan liberó al muchacho sin darse cuenta.

Dos usuarios con el sharingan pueden liberarse el uno al otro. Eso Kakashi lo sabía bien, era uno de los tantos secretos de ese doujutsu.

—Entonces ¿descubriste quiénes son los responsables? —Preguntó Kakashi a Itachi, pues éste fue quien se encargó de revisar su mente luego de encontrarlo petrificado.

—Sí, son parte de Dragón de Koshi. Antes fueron reclutas pero fueron expulsados por rebeldía.

Hubo un fuerte silencio en aquella habitación.

—Y ahora se están uniendo a esa organización —mencionó con molestia el capitán Iruka.

—Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos con los miembros que elegimos. Y asegurar las coordenadas —habló el general—. Por mi parte he tomado la decisión de entrenar un equipo, las cosas se ponen cada vez peor y debemos conseguir ayuda pronto.

—¿Así que decidiste volver a ser maestro?

Itachi estaba sorprendido, Kakashi era conocido por ser reacio a tener alumnos mas en el pasado se hizo cargo de un pequeño equipo.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder. Elegí algunos muchachos basándome en las anotaciones que hice durante las pruebas.

—¿Y se puede saber a quiénes escogiste?

Kakashi sacó una lista de su chamarra, era una hoja la cual desdobló tomándose su tiempo.

—Inojin Yamanaka, Mitsuki, Saki, Shikadai Nara y Boruto Uzumaki.

—¿Eh? ¿También miembros de infantería?

—Así es, Shikadai no ha mejorado mucho desde que ingresó a la división y Boruto se ha vuelto más rebelde. Quiero evitar que éste último termine yéndose por el camino incorrecto así que pienso corregirlo antes de que sea tarde.

—Me parece que tienes muchas expectativas por eso voy a confiar en ti —dijo Itachi—. Informaré al comandante que haremos un nuevo plan de entrenamiento, eso lo calmará un poco.

Kakashi asintió.

—Y si el comandante lo permite, me gustaría llevarme a los chicos a la zona D.

—Se lo haré saber, en cuanto me responda te aviso.

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar un punto: Cuando Itachi revisó los pensamientos del hombre, no vio a Saki.  
Gracias por leer, feliz inicio de año.**


	11. ZONA D

**Capítulo 10.-** **"Zona D"**

Después de tres días en el refugio, por fin se llegó el momento de partir. Nos informaron que debido al ataque a la zona de entrenamiento, los reclutas serían divididos por grupos más chicos y repartidos en distintos puntos, y de ese modo asegurar su bienestar.

Nos entregaron una mochila a cada uno con lo básico: dos cambios de ropa, zapatos, ropa interior, un cepillo de dientes y una pasta dental.

El general Kakashi me llamó para que lo siguiera, cuando todos estaban retirándose con sus grupos. Lo seguí y mientras caminábamos juntos por el largo pasillo, nos encontramos al señor Itachi quien caminaba en sentido contrario a nosotros.

—Buena suerte —le dio una palmada al hombro del general, éste movió su cabeza.

—Agradece de mi parte al comandante por la autorización.

El señor Uchiha me miró, yo no pude sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo y terminé desviándola hacia el suelo de cemento.

—Cuida bien de todos los muchachos, general.

—Así lo haré.

Levanté lentamente mis ojos para cerciorarme que ya no me estaba viendo y sentí un alivio cuando acerté. El señor Itachi caminó dejándonos y giré mi cabeza para ver por encima de mi hombro, su espalda fue lo único que presencié.

—Vamos.

Continuamos el trayecto hasta llegar a un estacionamiento donde vi una furgoneta de color arena; el general abrió la puerta trasera y antes de subirme miré que dentro del vehículo estaba Inojin, Mitsuki, Shikadai y Boruto; éste último al verme volteó su rostro.

—Hola Saki, te estábamos esperando —dijo Inojin con muchos ánimos.

—Sube —me ordenó el general y le obedecí.

Me senté junto a Mitsuki, en total eran seis asientos; tres del lado izquierdo y tres del derecho. Podíamos vernos de frente y para mi mala suerte, Boruto quedaba justo en la posición delante de mí.

—Escúchenme bien —habló el señor Kakashi—, el viaje durará varias horas así que sólo haremos una parada para que liberen sus desechos corporales, saben a lo que me refiero —señaló a Inojin que estaba a punto de preguntar—. No griten, no hagan tanto ruido, no queremos ser detectados por criminales. Y sobre todo, no peleen ¿entendieron?

—¡Sí, señor!

—Una cosa más, está prohibido ir llamando por la ventana del conductor, si tienen algo que decirme y si es realmente importante, dejaré este radio intercomunicador. Yo viajaré en la parte delantera del vehículo y atenderé a sus llamados —entregó el aparato a Shikadai—. ¿Alguna duda?

Levanté mi mano a la altura de mi cara.

—Adelante.

—¿Qué pasa si somos atacados? En la posibilidad de que pudiésemos ser descubiertos y un grupo de criminales nos interceptara ¿qué haremos?

El general me miró sin pestañear, sólo dedicándome esa fuerte mirada oscura que lo caracterizaba. Lo malo de esas situaciones era que nunca sabía si estaba molesto o así era su forma de ser.

—Deberán permanecer dentro del vehículo, pase lo que pase. Si la furgoneta se detiene inesperadamente y no hay indicios de que haya sido cosa nuestra, ustedes no intentarán nada. Se prepararán para sobrevivir, si las puertas son abiertas ustedes tendrán que pelear. Si pueden escapar del peligro quédense en el bosque, y no intenten buscar la salida a menos que sea de mañana, procuren no avanzar cuando la tarde comienza a caer.

—¿Cómo podremos identificar cuando la furgoneta se detenga por órdenes suyas?

—Cuando hagamos la parada para las necesidades básicas, les llamaré por la radio avisándoles, de igual modo será cuando hayamos llegado. La palabra clave será _ave azul_. Y la de ustedes: 10-15. No la olviden.

Todos asentimos.

—Es todo. Abróchense los cinturones y prepárense.

Cuando el señor Kakashi cerraba la puerta, pude ver que antes de que ésta impidiera todo acceso al exterior, sus ojos se desviaron hacia mí.

Abroché mi cinturón y cuando el motor del vehículo encendió, mis manos se doblaron en un puño.

Ninguno de nosotros hablaba, mi mirada se concentraba únicamente en los pies de Boruto pero no les prestaba atención por estar pensando en escenarios peligrosos.

El viaje se volvía largo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero al mirar hacia un lado pude ver a Inojin dormido, estaba recargando su cabeza en su mochila. Shikadai jugaba con sus dedos; Boruto tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados, pero él definitivamente no estaba durmiendo. Por último Mitsuki quien estaba a mi lado, no se había movido por un largo rato y sus ojos ámbar estaban fijos en el suelo.

Repentinamente el vehículo se detuvo, Inojin se despertó cuando el movimiento cesó y Boruto enderezó la cabeza. Todos nos miramos y vimos el intercomunicador que Shikadai había tomado del asiento.

—Ave azul, aquí el general Hatake. Ésta es la parada para que hagan sus necesidades —la radio transmitió aquella voz—, iré a abrir la puerta en cuanto me den la confirmación.

—Aquí 10-15, recibido —dijo Shikadai y todos desabrochamos los cinturones.

La puerta se abrió, el general nos hizo una seña de guardar silencio y todos bajamos con cuidado. Lo poco que se podía ver del cielo estaba gris, las copas de los árboles eran tan altas y se mecían con el ligero viento que traía consigo el olor a tierra húmeda.

—Tienen cinco minutos, de preferencia no se alejen demasiado. Si sólo van a orinar, cualquier árbol está bien.

Recorrí con mi mirada todo el panorama, queriendo localizar un arbusto lo suficientemente frondoso para no ser vista. No podía simplemente bajarme el pantalón y ya, en ese momento envidié esa característica masculina.

Fui detrás de un árbol de tronco robusto, el cual estaba rodeado por matojos. Brinqué uno de éstos y cuando me aseguré de que nadie me veía, me desabroché el pantalón.

Cuando terminé, caminé de regreso entre los árboles y lavaba mis manos con el agua de mi botella; me paré al ver a Mitsuki de espalda, inmediatamente me giré para no verlo y sentí mi cara arder.

—Oh, Saki, eres tú.

Lo escuché decir, luego el sonido de su cremallera.

—Lo siento, te juro que no vi nada.

—Está bien, de todos modos somos hombres.

—¿Quieres de mi botella para lavarte las manos? —Ofrecí, él extendió sus palmas y las juntó en espera de recibir el líquido.

—Por favor.

Mientras vertía el agua vi cómo el líquido se movía hacia un lado cuando el viento sopló levantando varias hojas. Tanto Mitsuki como yo miramos hacia el cielo al momento que un montón de cuervos volaban marchándose.

—Parece una escena de cine de terror —dije.

—Es momento de volver a la furgoneta.

(...)

El resto del viaje fue igual de tranquilo pero sin conocer la razón, me resultó más extenuante. Teníamos una nueva palabra clave y no habría nuevas paradas sino hasta llegar a nuestro destino. El vehículo se paró repentinamente y casi en sincronía todos miramos el intercomunicador que Shikadai sostenía en espera del llamado del general.

Mas ya habían pasado algunos segundos desde que el vehículo dejó de moverse y no teníamos ningún mensaje del señor Kakashi.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Creen que algo esté mal? —Susurró Inojin.

Ninguno de nosotros respondió, apenas pude inhalar cuando oímos varios gritos en el exterior y mi piel se puso como carne de gallina.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, Boruto frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia el frente mirando hacia la puerta. No se escuchaba muy claramente la conversación pero de pronto unos golpes azotaron el vehículo y me estremecí, todos lo hicimos.

—¡Ábrela, ahora!

Mis manos vibraban involuntariamente, vi cómo Shikadai se desabrochó el cinturón y tragó saliva preparándose para lo que ocurriera. Cuando sentí que iba a entrar en pánico, la mano de Mitsuki sostuvo mi muñeca y su calor me calmó un poco.

—No tengas miedo, no pasará nada malo —susurró.

Miré sus ojos, luego oí el sonido de la puerta y volteé a ésta.

—Halcón negro, aquí el general Kakashi. Voy a abrir la puerta.

Shikadai tomó el radio y lo observó por instantes.

—Contesta —dijo Inojin—, ésa es la clave ¿no?

Shikadai subió el aparato hasta la altura de su boca y presionó el botón.

—10-20, recibido.

La puerta se abrió y vimos al general Kakashi, sentí que el alma me volvía.

—Bajen ahora, tenemos un inconveniente.

Sin darnos más detalles, todos abandonamos el vehículo y al momento de estar de pie, fuimos capaces de ver como a diez hombres de uniformes negros que nos rodeaban. Me sentí intimidada y lo primero que pensé fue que se trataban de miembros de Dragón de Koshi, pero luego vi que no estaban usando máscaras.

—¿Quiénes son esos chicos? —Preguntó uno de los sujetos uniformados.

—Como les dije, éstos son los reclutas que llevaré a la zona D. Tengo el permiso del comandante.

—Revísenlos.

Quien parecía ser el capitán de aquel grupo, ordenó a cinco de sus hombres para que nos examinara. Todos levantamos nuestras manos y el horror apareció cuando el hombre que me revisaba tocó mi cuerpo, no pude hacer nada, cualquier movimiento en falso echaría todo a perder; no me quedó más opción que soportar hasta el final, pero agradecía poder usar ese sostén deportivo para ocultar lo poco que tenía.

—Todo está en orden, señor —informaron.

—General Kakashi Hatake, ¿usted se hará cargo de estos jóvenes? Me parece curioso que haya tomado tal decisión.

—Oficial Ibiki, me parece que eso a usted no le compete —contestó el general, el moreno arrugó las cejas.

—Tengo órdenes de cuidar esta zona, nadie me informó que vendrían reclutas. Hemos reforzado la seguridad luego de un ataque a cinco kilómetros de aquí.

—Me informaron de ese ataque, parece que ya no estamos tan seguros como antes. Pero el comandante me dio su autorización de traer a estos jóvenes.

El moreno nos miró, su cara me daba pavor, estaba llena de cicatrices y sus ojos no eran especialmente bonitos.

—Es probable que al señor no le guste tanto la idea de que entrenen a estos chicos por aquí, así que procuren no ocasionar problemas —dijo el tal Ibiki.

— _¿Señor?_ —Pensé.

—Haremos las cosas bien.

Volvimos a la furgoneta y entramos a la zona D, el resto del camino duró cinco minutos y cuando bajamos, observé lo que parecía ser una casa rústica de una sola planta y de aspecto muy sencillo, rodeada de árboles con hojas amarillentas.

—Aquí es donde viviremos —dijo el general—, éste es el edificio militar de la zona D. El lugar donde los entrenaré se encuentra a setecientos metros de aquí, pero lo veremos mañana temprano. Por ahora síganme al interior, hay algunas reglas que debo establecer.

Tomé mi mochila y al colgármela una fuerte ventisca me voló hacia atrás el mechón de cabello que me cubría las cejas. Involuntariamente comencé a temblar por el fresco del ambiente y me sobé los brazos.

—En esta área hace más frío porque estamos cerca de la montaña.

Mitsuki se había puesto a mi lado y me señaló hacia una dirección donde aprecié la hermosa montaña del horizonte que se escondía tras las nubes.

—Es verdad, estamos más alto ¿no? —Expresé sin despegar mi vista del magnífico paisaje.

—Vayamos adentro o el general podría molestarse.

El interior de la vivienda era amplio a pesar de que la fachada no lucía exorbitante. Quizás era una ilusión óptica ya que no había demasiados muebles que la llenaran. La sala apenas tenía dos sofás y una mesita de centro; también había una chimenea pero no se veía muy acogedor. Las paredes estaban lisas sin ningún tipo de decoración y las cortinas eran gruesas de modo que no mucha luz podía atravesarlas.

—Ya que estamos todos, voy a comenzar a explicar la situación, presten atención.

El general se desprendió de su mochila y de uno de los compartimentos sacó una libreta.

—Durante el camino anoté los horarios que vamos a manejar, esto no será un día de campo ni vacaciones, es urgente que ustedes mejoren sus habilidades. También distribuí las tareas que realizarán para mantener ordenado este lugar.

El general abrió la libreta y arrancó una hoja, luego nos la mostró.

—La pondré en el muro de allá, así si quieren copiarla estará disponible para ustedes.

Caminó hacia una de las paredes y la pegó clavándole un kunai, luego volvió a donde nosotros y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del chaleco.

—Les contaré acerca de la zona D. No es un sitio como la zona de entrenamiento, este lugar es diferente en muchos aspectos, anteriormente esta casa era utilizada como bodega para armamento pero luego fue clausurada cuando se decidió que no sería base militar, aunque después de cuatro años de abandono, el comandante ha dado su visto bueno para permitirme entrenarlos aquí. Este lugar está cerca de un pueblo pero ustedes no pueden ir allí a menos que yo lo ordene, debemos evitar lo más posible cualquier contacto con los habitantes cercanos.

El señor Kakashi dejó de vernos y caminó hacia una de las ventanas donde corrió una cortina y se quedó mirando a través del cristal.

—Es un lugar más pequeño que el edificio donde dormían ustedes, pero lo suficiente amplio para vivir dignamente. La casa tiene siete habitaciones: una cocina, un cuarto de baño, la sala y cuatro dormitorios. Considerando que seremos siete personas en total las que vivamos aquí, tendremos que aprender a trabajar en equipo.

—¿Cómo dormiremos si sólo hay cuatro dormitorios y somos siete? —Preguntó Boruto.

—Será por parejas, a excepción de la enfermera Yamanaka que tendrá su habitación exclusiva.

Boruto miró a Inojin con cara de pocos amigos.

—Una cosa más —dijo el general—, lo que les he dicho es la parte visible de la casa, hay habitaciones subterráneas donde la enfermera tendrá su área asignada y también divisiones donde guardaremos todas las armas con las que trabajaremos. Pero nadie tomará objetos de allí si yo no les doy autorización ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, señor!

—Es todo, vayan a instalarse de acuerdo al programa.

Fui a ver el papel que estaba clavado en la pared, busqué mi nombre y me di cuenta que Inojin sería mi compañero de habitación; los demás quedaron repartidos así: Mitsuki y Boruto, el general Kakashi y Shikadai.

—Ah, nos ha tocado juntos —oí a Inojin, se posicionó a mi lado izquierdo—, qué suerte.

—Sí ¿verdad? —Sonreí pero no estaba del todo feliz. Inojin era raro.

—Bueno, será mejor ir a elegir habitación.

—Espera, quiero anotar el horario.

El señor Kakashi dejó una libreta y un bolígrafo justo en la mesita de centro por si alguien se interesaba en anotar el programa.

Al día siguiente, el general nos llevó a conocer el campo de entrenamiento o campo de la montaña, como según nos dijo el general que la gente del pueblo lo llamaba.

Para llegar allí hicimos cerca de ocho minutos, sólo atravesamos los árboles que rodeaban la casa y arribamos a un sitio fantástico donde por supuesto, hacía más frío. La montaña se visualizaba mejor y un río ancho se distinguía a la orilla.

—Qué bello —musité extasiada de tanto mirar.

—Ciertamente es un paisaje hermoso —me dijo Mitsuki—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Lo miré, no le había prestado demasiada atención cuando salimos de la casa pero al observarlo frente a un paisaje matutino cerca de la montaña, donde el ligero viento balanceaba sus blancos cabellos y sus ojos brillaban con los finos rayos de la luz del sol, aprecié que él era una criatura fascinante y mi corazón se agitó.

—S-sí, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Hmm... Supongo que también.

Se volteó y su perfil fue lo único que quedó a mi alance. Mitsuki era muy diferente de cualquier persona que conociera, pero no entendía por qué me sentía de esa manera cuando se trataba de él.

Ese día, el general se enfocó en enseñarnos a utilizar y equilibrar nuestro chakra. Dejando de lado por un tiempo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dijo que lo primordial en nuestra situación era mejorar el dominio de la energía que nos ayudaba en las peleas y el chakra nos serviría bastante.

Todo eso era nuevo para mí, sin embargo aunque era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, el señor Kakashi me hizo un comentario muy particular, él dijo que le sorprendía ver lo bien que se me daba la práctica de manejar y distribuir mi chakra después de haber recibido la teoría.

Y tenía razón, cuando él explicaba las cosas me resultaba sencillo de entender. Quizás no se trataba de mí, tal vez el general tenía el gran talento de saber transmitir los mensajes.

(...)

Tres días pasaron desde entonces, la situación no había cambiado mucho y los entrenamientos poco a poco aumentaban su intensidad. Esa tarde al volver, el general me detuvo antes de entrar a la casa junto a mis compañeros, dijo que lo acompañaría al pueblo para comprar ingredientes para la cena, pues era mi turno de cocinar y además quería hablar conmigo de algo importante.

Sólo me dio oportunidad de sacudirme el polvo y lavarme las manos y la cara antes de marcharnos en busca de alimentos.

El general caminaba casi a mi ritmo, sus piernas eran más largas y por momentos me dejaba atrás pero al notar que yo batallaba para seguirle el paso, hacía una pausa. Él de pronto ya no se veía como aquel hombre agresivo y regañón que conocí el día que me presenté a la prueba.

—Saki —de repente pronunció—... ¿Cómo ha estado tu vista? Hace días me comentaste que estás teniendo problemas de visión a largas distancias.

—Es cierto, pero como hace mucho que no uso el sharingan mis ojos no pican y mi vista aunque no mejoró, se ha mantenido tal cual ese día de la explosión.

—Ya veo.

Estuvo callado por al menos otros dos minutos, dejamos atrás la concentración de árboles y bajamos por un camino de piedras, no tardé en ver el pueblo que se expandía por todo el panorama. Las casas lucían húmedas pero las chimeneas estaban encendidas, todas eran de piedra al igual que las calles angostas y aunque pareciera ridículo, me emocioné de ver tanta gente, no sólo jóvenes sino también niños, ancianos y mujeres adultas.

—¿Sabe a dónde iremos, general?

—Sí.

Yo miraba asombrada para todos lados y por ir embobada leyendo el letrero de una tienda, choqué con alguien y me pegué en la cara.

—Lo siento, te he lastimado ¿estás bien? —Dijo la persona.

—Saki —el general se detuvo y me miró severamente, aparté la mano de mi cara y me disculpé.

—Lo siento, fue culpa mía —hice una reverencia.

—Lamento la imprudencia de mi discípulo.

—General Hatake, ¿no es usted demasiado estricto? Sólo ha sido un accidente.

El señor Kakashi comenzó a tartamudear aunque lo disimuló bastante bien pero por pasar tanto tiempo con él, oírlo titubear era una señal de que algo era anormal. Levanté mi cabeza y miré a una mujer mayor, quizás de la edad del general, aunque sus facciones eran muy bonitas y su cabello negro sólo permitía ver unas cuantas canas.

—Señora Mikoto, no pensé encontrarla aquí.

El general hizo una reverencia y después me aplastó la cabeza para inclinarme también. ¿Quién era esa mujer y por qué alteraba tanto al general?

—Basta, no es necesario que hagas eso. Me alegra verte y saber que sigues vivo. Veo que hay nuevos jóvenes entrenándose para el escuadrón —volteó conmigo.

—Sí, realmente estamos en tiempos difíciles. Usted no debería estar aquí ¿quién la está cuidando? Cualquier sitio es peligroso.

—Estoy bien —sonrió dulcemente—, no pienso permanecer encerrada todo el tiempo, ese hombre es un paranoico.

— _¿Ese hombre?_ —Pensé.

—¿El señor Fugaku vive en esta zona? —El general se cruzó de brazos— Ah, eso explica la actitud de Ibiki.

—Viviremos con precaución, pero a mi edad dudo mucho ser útil para esos hombres —suspiró y miró a cielo, había algo triste en su mirada—. Bueno, terminé mis compras así que me despido.

—Espere, la escoltaremos hasta su casa —dijo el señor Kakashi.

—Sé que aunque me niegue no vas a hacerme caso, la verdad nunca entenderé a los hombres así que vamos.

El general me miró y me indicó con su cabeza que los acompañara, no dije nada y caminé del lado derecho de la señora Mikoto.

—¿Cómo ha estado Sasuke? Tengo meses sin verlo.

Mi oreja se movió, ella conocía al general y se refería a él de un modo muy cercano.

—Honestamente, tengo quizás más de un mes sin ver al comandante —reveló el señor Kakashi y se llevó las manos al pantalón—. Sé que ha estado ocupado, él siempre fue muy cuidadoso con todo lo que hacía desde que era un niño.

—Fugaku le exigió demasiado a pesar de su corta edad, sinceramente no me sorprendería que no haya venido a la casa porque le molesta ver a su padre.

Al oír eso moví mi cabeza y miré a la señora Mikoto.

—Disculpe —hablé con pena—... ¿Usted es la mamá del comandante?

La señora Mikoto sonrió ligeramente y un par de líneas se marcaron bajo sus ojos oscuros.

—Así es, jovencito.

No se lo dije, pero envidié al comandante por tener a sus padres vivos. La señora Mikoto se veía como una madre amorosa, además el señor Itachi era su hermano y estaba cerca todo el tiempo. Su familia era grande y fuerte, no era un hombre solitario.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Me preguntó.

—Saki, así me llamo.

—Saki ¿eh? —Hizo una mueca curiosa y abrazó la bolsa de papel que cargaba— Ese nombre me trae recuerdos.

Pensé que hablaría más sobre ello pero cambió el tema cuando divisó su hogar. No volvimos a hablar de ello y cuando por fin llegamos noté que la casa era más grande que las otras. Sus muros eran altos y apenas permitían ver la fachada.

—¡Con que allí estás, Mikoto!

Un hombre mayor salió de detrás de la puerta de madera y el general volvió a presionar mi nuca hasta obligarme a saludar.

—Señor Fugaku.

—¿Eh? Con que eres tú, Kakashi.

—El general y su alumno me escoltaron, quita esa cara.

—Ya te he dicho que es peligroso que salgas y más si no llegas escoltas, eres demasiado terca, Mikoto.

Su voz era fuerte y mandona. Aun cuando se calló, yo seguía sin querer levantar la cabeza pero terminé haciéndolo. El general lucía incómodo.

El tal señor Fugaku se parecía al señor Itachi; y en comparación con su esposa, él se veía más viejo. Su mirada era totalmente la de un señor regañón.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi esposa.

—No tiene nada qué agradecer, señor Fugaku. Sólo hago mi deber.

El hombre mandón me miró y sentí que me hundía.

—Cielos, ¿qué pasa con los jóvenes de ahora que no se desarrollan bien?

—¡Fugaku! —La señora Mikoto intervino.

—Él es mi discípulo, estoy haciéndome cargo de un total de cinco muchachos.

—Asegúrate de entrenarlos bien, las cosas no están mejorando desde hace tiempo y si seguimos así... En fin, sé que Itachi está al tanto de todo y no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

— _¿Itachi? ¿Y el comandante?_

—Seguro que sí, señor. Bueno, no les quitamos más su tiempo, con su permiso.

Hicimos una última reverencia y nos dimos la media vuelta, sin embargo, cuando me giraba me percaté de que el señor Fugaku me estaba mirando.

—Espera tú, el chico.

Me quedé quieta pero miré por encima de mi hombro. El general también volteó.

—¿De qué familia eres?


	12. SEÑOR FUGAKU

**Capítulo 11.-** **"Señor Fugaku"**

El viento ondeó los cabellos castaños y opacos del señor Fugaku. Su severa mirada bajo sus cejas fruncidas se quedaron fijas sobre mí y me sentí descubierta ante la oscuridad de sus iris.

—Soy huérfano, señor.

La respuesta de siempre que anteriormente me sirvió y generó miradas de pena, en esta ocasión no parecía surtir efecto. Aquel varón no cambió su expresión por lástima sino que me pareció que había endurecido su mandíbula.

—Tengo dos chicos huérfanos bajo mi mando —habló el general logrando desviar la atención del hombre mayor.

—Quiero hablar de esto con más calma, tengo ciertos puntos que me gustaría tratar contigo.

—Sí señor Fugaku, estoy a sus órdenes cuando lo desee.

El anciano se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó.

—Será hoy mismo. Te acompañaré.

La cara del general debió ser graciosa pero sólo pude ver sus ojos y estaban muy abiertos. La señora Mikoto me miró y sonrió, yo traté de devolverle el gesto.

—Sí señor, puede acompañarnos cuando guste —fue lo único que contestó el general.

—Imagino que viniste al pueblo para comprar víveres, así que te daré oportunidad de hacer tus deberes. Sólo dime en dónde estás viviendo y llegaré en unas horas.

— _¿El señor Fugaku irá a la casa?_

—Estamos en la antigua bodega militar, con el permiso del comandante nos instalamos allí. Mi discípulo y yo no tardaremos mucho haciendo las compras.

El hombre mayor estuvo de acuerdo y se giró para entrar a su casa, su esposa se despidió del general y de mí moviendo su mano en el aire, luego también entró a su hogar.

El general suspiró fuertemente y miró al cielo mientras se rascaba la cabeza; jamás lo había visto actuar así.

—¿Está usted bien?

—Supongo. Anda, vamos a comprar las cosas para la cena, le pediré a Inojin que te ayude ya que lo más seguro es que el señor Uchiha prolongará su visita.

El general no dijo más y simplemente nos dirigimos al centro del pueblo buscando un mercado. Al llegar pude ver que había mucha gente haciendo sus compras, en su mayor parte se trataba de mujeres adultas quienes cargaban un canasto para echar verduras o frutas y además no ignoré el hecho de que al notar la presencia del general, ellas se ponían coquetas, sin embargo él parecía no darse cuenta.

—¿Y qué ingredientes vamos a comprar? —Le pregunté, él sacó un papelito de su pantalón y comenzó a leerlo en su mente.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —Cuestionó de repente.

—Bueno... Algunas cosas, no mucho en realidad.

—Te pregunto esto porque eres un chico que ha crecido en soledad, he establecido el calendario de actividades sin tomar en cuenta si ustedes tienen tales conocimientos.

Lo percibí con un ligero arrepentimiento y no quise sentirme una carga, los últimos días quien había preparado los alimentos había sido la enfermera Ino y el general mientras se organizaba lo demás; pero ellos ya tenían bastante trabajo como para cuidarnos incluso en ese aspecto.

—Yo lo haré —dije tratando de sonar segura—. Usted deje todo en mis manos.

(...)

Volvíamos a la casa, el general cargaba tres bolsas de plástico mientras yo llevaba una gran canasta con verduras, botellas de sake y salsa de soya.

Había recordado un platillo que mamá solía preparar y debido a que me gustaba mucho le pedí que me enseñara a hacerlo. Confiaba en mi memoria y habilidades para cocinarlo y esperaba no arruinar la cena de esa ocasión.

Miré al general andando muy tranquilo, no decía nada y se veía pensativo. Imaginé que su silencio era producto de la presión que sentía al saber que el fundador del escuadrón quería hablar con él.

—General...

Él pobremente contestó con un _"humm"_ sin siquiera voltear conmigo.

—Bueno... Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero yo me preguntaba si usted... ¿Tiene esposa?

—No —respondió sin titubear.

—¿Novia?

—Es verdad, mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia —fue tan directo que me dolió y me sentí avergonzada.

—Lo lamento.

La casa se avistó y me sentí aliviada al saber que pronto llegaríamos, pues el mal ambiente que creé con mis interrogantes fue lo peor que se me pudo ocurrir esa tarde.

El cielo cambió su color a un naranja opaco y se espiró un fresco aire con olor a tierra húmeda; lo primero que me cruzó la mente fue que quizás más tarde llovería.

No había terminado de entrar a la vivienda y el general ya estaba dando indicaciones, mis demás compañeros lo escuchaban atentos formados en la sala sin moverse.

—Escuchen bien, el señor Fugaku Uchiha vendrá en poco tiempo a visitarnos, veo que ya limpiaron la casa —echó una mirada rápida—. No hagan comentarios fuera de lugar y sean respetuosos, ustedes son mi carta de presentación.

—¡Sí, señor!

Volteó conmigo.

—Saki, ve a preparar la cena. Inojin, tú le ayudarás.

—Como ordene, general —contestó el rubio.

—¿La enfermera Yamanaka sigue en el sótano?

Inojin asintió.

—De acuerdo, iré a hablar con ella. Boruto, ve a partir troncos para que enciendas la chimenea.

Pude ver en los ojos azules de Boruto, una expresión de desánimo. Desde que vivíamos todos juntos, él evitaba hablarme y todo contacto conmigo, me pregunté por qué me detestaba.

Sin darme cuenta continué observándolo y a mi memoria llegó la escena de la discusión en el comedor. Era verdad, Boruto tenía cierto rencor hacia los Uchiha, intuí que saber que el señor Fugaku nos visitaría era demasiado para él.

—¿Te ayudo a llevar esa canasta?

Desperté de mi trance y al cambiar el rumbo de mi mirada vi los ojos miel de Mitsuki.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, no te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo.

—Te miras cansado, tal vez deba-

Por incercia aparté la canasta de su alcance y después me arrepentí, él se quedó con la mano en el aire y me sentí pequeñita, incapaz de verlo apropiadamente.

—Es mi trabajo —contesté—... Tú sólo espera y verás la gran cena que prepararé.

Pestañeé y moví mis ojos para verlo, una limitada sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios. No sabía qué pasaba conmigo pero era bonito verlo sonreír, incluso más que cualquier otro gesto del resto de mis compañeros.

—Bien, en ese caso estaré ansioso por probar tu platillo, Saki.

No pude evitarlo, yo también sonreí y el momento se mantuvo así hasta que Inojin abrió su boca.

—¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos? —Me arrebató la canasta— No actúen así, parece escena de novela romántica. Qué asco, parecen de esos hombres que-

—¡Basta, no es nada de lo que dices! —Interrumpí y le quité la canasta, me avergonzó con sus palabras— Sólo somos amigos ¿entiendes? ¡Todos tenemos que llevarnos bien aunque nos detestemos!

Eso último no debí decirlo, Inojin abrió su boca y sus cejas se alzaron en consternación.

—Saki, pensé que éramos amigos. Entonces todo este tiempo te he desagradado y te aguantas ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no, yo jamás dije eso.

—Lo dijiste, dijiste que aunque nos detestemos tenemos que llevar una buena relación.

—Pero no me refería a ti, yo...

Me agité tratando de explicar mis palabras, Mitsuki nos observaba e incluso Shikadai quien estaba en el fondo de la sala. Apreté el asa de mimbre y bufé.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo!

Caminé hasta la cocina y oí que Inojin murmuró, lo hizo con toda la intención de que yo escuchara.

—¡Actúas como una nena!

Me paré en seco y respiré hondo: _¡Por supuesto que era una nena!_

—Si hablamos de nenas, tú estás un paso más cerca que yo con ese peinado.

—Los chicos también podemos usar cabello largo ¿sabías? —Replicó.

—Los chicos también podemos ser sensibles ¿sabías? —Lo volteé a ver, respiré hondo e intenté calmarme— Mira, dejemos esta discusión absurda y ven a ayudarme con la cena, el señor Fugaku llegará pronto y la reputación del general pende de nosotros.

Inojin se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca que me recordó a la enfermera Yamanaka. Le echó un vistazo a Mitsuki pero no le dijo nada, entonces caminó en dirección a mí.

Al momento que preparábamos la cena, el tiempo fue inquieto y desesperante, estaba ese silencio tristón entre nosotros y me sentí terrible. ¿Por qué solía culparme de todo?

Miré de reojo a Inojin, él estaba muy serio cortando el repollo y vi que sus ojos se habían tornado rojizos ¿estaba llorando?

— _¡Eres horrible, Sarada!_

Dejé de rallar jengibre y moví mis manos sin completar ninguna acción, no sabía qué decirle y comenzaba a asustarme. Aclaré mi garganta y quise sonar lo más varonil posible.

—Eh... Inojin... ¿Sabes? A veces uno dice cosas que no quiere decir—carraspeé, lo vi soltar el cuchillo y quejarse.

—¡Ah! ¡Cielos!

Se limpió los ojos con la manga de su jersey.

—Ay no, lo siento en serio. No quería hacerte llorar —me odié tanto.

—Si no querías hacerme llorar entonces tú debiste cortar las cebollas y quitar el plato de mi alcance.

Se descubrió los ojos y me miró, ¡estaba llorando por culpa de la cebolla! Resoplé y miré el techo.

—Debí suponerlo. Dame ese plato —extendí la mano—, yo me hago cargo de esto.

(...)

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, nos dirigimos al comedor de la casa para servir los platos, me sentía orgullosa de mi creación y me aseguré de ordenar todos los cubiertos como mamá lo hacía.

—Bueno, debo decir que se mira bastante bien —confesó Inojin.

—Parece que hicimos un buen trabajo.

—Iré a llamar a los demás.

Me quedé acomodando los manteles hasta que sentí una presencia, miré a un lado y vi entrar al general y al señor Fugaku. Me sacudí las manos e hice una reverencia, ese señor comenzaba a incomodarme, su manera de verme era parecida a la de Boruto.

—Saki, trae una botella de Sake —me pidió el general.

—Sí, enseguida.

Volví a la cocina por la botella y cuando regresé ya todos estaban tomando asiento, incluso la enfermera Yamanaka. Coloqué el envase en la mesa y me senté junto a la señora Ino, el general estaba junto al fundador del escuadrón, ambos frente a mí.

Di un recorrido discreto a cada uno de los presentes: Shikadai se acomodaba una servilleta, Boruto tenía cara de pocos amigos, Inojin despegaba sus palillos y Mitsuki observaba todo lo que había en la mesa.

—Esta cena se mira muy bien, ¿cómo se llama el platillo? —Me preguntó la enfermera.

—Es cerdo al jengibre —contesté.

—Bueno, vamos a comer.

Todos empezaron a probar los alimentos, el general Kakashi abrió la botella de sake y le sirvió al señor Fugaku.

Anteriormente, el general no comía con nosotros, siempre se alimentaba muy aparte del grupo pero en esa ocasión estaba sentado a la mesa y dispuesto a deshacerse de su máscara. No sé si a los demás no les importaba pero yo estaba expectante viendo cómo bajaba despacio la tela que le cubría.

Cuando su cara quedó al descubierto, mis labios formaron un círculo y mis ojos se abrieron. El general era un hombre maduro muy apuesto. Sin embargo, mi estado atontado desapareció una vez que me miró y se dio cuenta que lo observaba.

Inmediatamente aparté la vista y tomé mis palillos para comenzar a comer, pero mis manos estaban temblando tanto que no podía dividirlos.

—Déjame ayudarte.

La enfermera Ino me hizo el favor de partirlos y me sonrió al devolvérmelos.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

Hice todo lo posible por enfocarme en mi plato y no mirar a nadie más, de pronto estar entre tantos hombre se convirtió en incomodidad.

—¿Qué le parece la cena, señor Fugaku? —Preguntó la enfermera.

—Está aceptable —fue todo lo que contestó.

Miré el trozo de carne que sostenían mis palillos y al probarlo el sabor me produjo ligera decepción. No sabía mal, pero no era la sazón de mamá.

—Me parece que sabe delicioso —me susurró Shikadai. Le dirigí mi mirada y me alzó su pulgar.

—Gracias —contesté también susurrando.

—Normalmente no como nada que no haya sido preparado por mi esposa o la cocinera de la casa —dijo el hombre mayor—, por motivos de seguridad. Tú me entiendes, Kakashi ¿no es así?

El general movió su cabeza.

—Debido a que usted es el fundador del escuadrón, tiene muchos enemigos que intentarían asesinarlo.

—Así es. Pero hice una excepción porque confío en ti y en que estos chicos que elegiste son hombres de bien —nos miró a todos—. Quiero tener la certeza de que ustedes serán más fuertes y jamás se atreverían a traicionar a esta organización.

Eso sonó más como una amenaza, el señor Fugaku tenía algo que lo hacía una persona que infundía temor.

—Inojin Yamanaka —pronunció, mi compañero dio un respingo cuando oyó su nombre.

—¿S-sí?

—Eres el hijo del sargento Sai y la enfermera Ino, tu padre es un hombre talentoso y hábil, espero que hayas aprendido algo de él.

La enfermera Ino resopló muy discretamente y la comprendí. Aquel hombre sólo tomaba en cuenta las aptitudes de los varones.

—Tú eres Shikadai Nara, el hijo del militar Shikamaru —Shikadai afirmó sin decir una sola palabra—. Su intelecto es admirable, espero lo mismo de ti.

El anciano volteó con Boruto, el rubio no lo miró.

—Boruto Uzumaki, no tengo mucho qué decir de ti, tu abuelo ha sido uno de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido así como tu padre, el clan Uzumaki debe estar orgulloso de ti.

Boruto chistó y siguió comiendo.

—Ah, él es Mitsuki, señor —dijo el general.

—Mitsuki —repitió, como intentando comprenderlo—. Tu apariencia es muy distinta a la de los aldeanos comunes. Me han dicho que eres huérfano ¿dónde has vivido todo este tiempo?

Mitsuki dejó sus palillos y se concentró en el anciano.

—Viví en una provincia del sur, en un orfanato.

—Ya veo —el hombre dio un sorbo a su bebida—. El general me contó que eres muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿dónde aprendiste a luchar?

—Un hombre que vivía cerca del orfanato nos impartía clases de defensa personal.

La ceja del señor Fugaku se elevó y apretó sus labios. Su cara me decía que no creía en las palabras de Mitsuki.

—Entiendo. Pues, buena suerte. También deseo que puedas ayudarnos a combatir a los criminales.

—Lo haré, señor.

Me quedé mirando las manos de Mitsuki y el momento en que retomaron los palillos, me perdí en mis pensamientos imaginando la niñez de mi compañero hasta que oí mi nombre y miré al señor. Sus oscuros ojos me contemplaban y el vasito de sake se mantenía en su mano a la altura de su pecho.

—Tú me dijiste que eres huérfano también, sin embargo tu rostro me resulta familiar. ¿De dónde eres?

— _Oh no ¿acaso conoce a mi mamá?_

Permanecí callada unos segundos y tras idear mis posibles respuestas me atreví a contestar.

—Soy de Konoha, señor.

—¿En qué orfanato estuviste? En Konoha sólo hay dos.

—Bueno... No era un orfanato como tal —me puse nerviosa—, quiero decir, no era oficial. Una anciana cuidaba niños huérfanos y yo crecí con ella.

—¿Cómo se llamaba esa mujer?

¿Por qué quería saber tanto sobre mí? El rostro de los demás era de pena, me pregunté si ellos se sentían como yo.

—No lo sé —contesté—, todos le llamábamos Hana —mentí.

—Señor Fugaku, ¿le sirvo más sake? —Preguntó el general, el hombre ni contestó simplemente le pasó el vaso pero continuó mirándome.

—¿Y qué habilidades tienes?

Me hundí en el asiento, ¿qué podía contestar? Todos tenían habilidades asombrosas, yo no encajaba en ese lugar. Si no resultaba tan maravillosa como los demás ¿el señor Fugaku me sacaría del equipo?

Miré su rostro, mis labios temblaron. ¿En qué era buena? ¿Qué le diría? Recordé una cosa, mi único talento y cuando estuve a nada de decirlo me quedé viendo al general Kakashi.

—Sha...

No, el sharingan era un secreto; confiarle algo tan importante a un hombre como el señor Fugaku no era bueno.

—Yo... Tengo buena puntería —sonreí cuando lo vi, él cambió su expresión severa y parpadeó, lucía confundido.

—Saki también es muy bueno equilibrando su chakra —dijo el general—. Tiene un control muy preciso.

—Sí, sí, eso mismo —hablé y por los mismos nervios mi cuerpo se levantó de la silla, todos se me quedaron viendo— Ah... ¿Quiere que le sirva más? —Le señalé el plato, el señor Fugaku vio mi mano.

—No es necesario —se quedó muy serio, pero no parecía molesto.

El general Kakashi movió su boca y leí sus labios _«siéntate»_ fue su frase. Volví a mi lugar. Ese silencio raro apareció y me di cuenta que de algún modo lo había arruinado.

—Señor Fugaku ¿ha recibido revisión médica últimamente? —Preguntó la enfermera.

—¿Me veo como alguien enfermo?

—No, para nada. Pero usted sabe, siempre es bueno verificar que nuestro cuerpo esté trabajando correctamente.

—Estoy bien, no tengo ningún malestar.

El resto de la cena sólo hubo intercambio de palabras entre el general y el señor Fugaku. Cuando todo terminó, ayudé a recoger los platos y escuché que el general despidió en la puerta al anciano.

—Parece que por fin se va —dijo Shikadai en voz baja.

—Pero ¿no es peligroso que vaya solo? —Pregunté.

—No lo creo, esta zona está muy protegida y él a pesar de estar viejo, todavía debe ser fuerte. No por algo fundó esta organización.

Shikadai se fue a la cocina para lavar los trastes, yo continué mirando la puerta.

(...)

Al día siguiente en el campo de la montaña, el general nos mostró una hojitas de forma cuadrada. Las sacó de su chaleco y las sostenía a un lado de su cara.

—Hoy veré si manejan algún tipo de naturaleza de chakra. Esto es importante para poder avanzar en su entrenamiento.

Inojin elevó su mano.

—¿Qué es eso de naturaleza de chakra?

—Es la afinidad con algún elemento. Existen cinco tipos básicos: Agua, fuego, rayo, tierra y viento. Si poseen alguno de estos, quiere decir que pueden desarrollar técnicas de un grado con mayor dificultad que les servirán para el combate. Estos pedazos de papel que ven aquí, nos indicarán el tipo de elemento que poseen; sólo pongan su mano con la palma hacia arriba y yo lo colocaré.

Todos obedecimos, el general comenzó con Boruto.

—No tienen qué hacer nada el papel detectará sus flujos de chakra y reaccionará.

Recién terminó de decir eso y el papelito de Boruto se rompió por la mitad, él se quedó asombrado.

—Eres del elemento viento —dijo el general—. Es tu turno, Shikadai.

La hoja de Shikadai tuvo la misma reacción que la de Boruto.

—Era de suponerse. También tu elemento es el viento.

Shikadai apretó el puño sin dejar de mirarlo, parecía contento.

El papel de Inojin se dobló de las esquinas.

—Ah, esto es nuevo. Parece que eres del elemento yang.

—¿Elemento yang? Pero usted ha dicho que hay cinco elementos básicos.

—Sí, pero el elemento yang es uno que se puede clasificar dentro de los especiales. Debe ser por el clan Yamanaka, si no mal recuerdo tu familia tiene una técnica llamada Cambio de cuerpo y mente.

Inojin se quedó pensativo. Luego siguió Mitsuki y su papel al igual que el de Boruto y Shikadai, indicó que era elemento viento.

—Bueno, vamos a ver qué tal tú.

El señor Kakashi puso el papel en mi mano y no hizo nada. Lo miré y de pronto noté una lucecita en el centro que rápidamente se desplegó por todo el trozo incendiándose. Me asusté al creer que me quemaría y aparté mi mano; el resultado fue que el papel se hizo cenizas en el aire.

—Lo siento... Lo siento.

Me disculpé pero dejé de hacerlo cuando el general se quedó quieto. Su expresión no me gustaba, ¿estaba bien? Arrugó la frente y se sobó el mentón, luego sus pupilas se detuvieron en mi persona.

—Lo lamento —pronuncié apenada.

—El papel se quemó porque tu afinidad es el elemento fuego —dijo. Pude oír que Shikadai jadeó como sorprendido.

—¿Y eso es malo? —Pregunté.

—No, no es nada malo.

—Vaya, eso es genial —pronunció Shikadai—. Mi papá me dijo que pocas personas tienen esa afinidad, debes ser muy bueno, Saki.

—¿Pocas personas?

—Sí, de quienes son afines al fuego sólo estoy enterado del clan Sarutobi y el clan Uchiha.

Me quedé sin palabras y miré mi palma. Entonces tal como pasó con Inojin tuve una inquietud; si la afinidad se heredaba ¿mamá tenía esta naturaleza o la poseyó mi papá?

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Si puedes dejar un comentario haciéndome saber tu opinión, lo recibiré con gusto.**


	13. NARRACIÓN II - HIPÓTESIS

**Capítulo 12.-** **"** **Narración II - Hipótesis** **"**

Cuando Kakashi escuchó al fundador del gran escuadrón de Konoha, el señor Fugaku Uchiha, y su repentino interés por hablar con urgencia, supo cuáles eran sus intenciones y más tarde lo confirmaría cuando éste visitó la vivienda donde los reclutas se quedaban.

Para Fugaku, cualquier término que involucrara la palabra _«huérfano»_ era como un mal presagio.

Mientras Saki e Inojin se hacían cargo de preparar la cena, él y el anciano hablaban en una de las bodegas del subterráneo. El hombre mayor estaba cruzado de brazos sentado sobre una silla de madera mientras el general Kakashi lo contemplaba estando de pie.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de esos dos niños huérfanos, general?

Cualquier respuesta podría significar una mala interpretación; era cierto, Kakashi no sabía mucho sobre Mitsuki o Saki, pero algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, esa no era una respuesta coherente para calmar la inquietud del anciano que era conocido por su forma tan estricta de actuar, incluso con sus propios hijos.

El hombre ante sus ojos era el causante de que el ahora comandante del Ejército del País del Fuego y actual líder de toda la organización, llevara una niñez y adolescencia frustrada por querer ser mejor que su hermano Itachi y poder demostrarle a su padre que no debía subestimarlo.

Si bien, Fugaku anhelaba el bienestar de todo el pueblo y por ese motivo junto a Minato Namikaze fundó la organización; antepuso sus deseos a la felicidad de sus propios hijos. Para Itachi había sido una lucha constante por no defraudar a la familia y herir a su hermano menor. Debido a la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos, Fugaku había decidido que Itachi sería quien quedaría al mando del escuadrón, mas éste lo rechazó argumentando que a causa del sharingan tenía problemas con sus ojos y poco a poco se quedaba ciego.

—¿Kakashi?

—Señor, yo confío en esos muchachos —pronunció convencido, Fugaku arrugó su frente—. Mitsuki es un joven con mucho potencial y Saki, a él le espera un futuro brillante sólo es cuestión de pulir sus talentos.

—No es la respuesta que ansiaba escuchar —el hombre se levantó de la silla—. Sabes bien que no podemos permitir que cualquier joven entre a esta organización, podrían ser espías. Conocer sus orígenes, sus clanes, su misma sangre ¡todo es necesario!

—Estoy investigando más sobre ambos, eso no lo dude. Pero puedo asegurarle que por el momento tengo todo bajo control.

Fugaku recorrió la habitación y se detuvo al llegar a uno de los cuadros que colgaba de la pared, estaba empolvado y al pasar su mano retiró la suciedad para ver la imagen, era el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

—¿Por qué decidiste hacerte cargo del nieto de Minato?

—Porque Boruto está cambiando mucho, se ha vuelto frío y no quisiera que terminara yéndose por el camino incorrecto —Kakashi miró la espalda de aquel hombre—. Usted sabe que el maestro Minato habría hecho lo mismo si viera a su nieto pasar de ser un niño alegre a uno lleno de soberbia, simplemente la familia está para apoyarse... O eso es lo que dicen.

Fugaku no apartó su vista del símbolo a través del cristal, recordó cuando su clan era extenso y lleno de niños y mujeres. Después de la masacre, sólo habían sobrevivido cinco miembros, pero Shisui su sobrino desapareció misteriosamente.

—Creo que tienes razón en ese sentido, Minato era del tipo amable y sonriente, seguro que no soportaría ver a su propio nieto ser tan parecido a mí —dijo con cierto tono de burla, luego volvió a ver a Kakashi—. A veces siento envidia de él, ya sabes... Aunque no hay mucha descendencia de su parte, su hijo se casó con la heredera del clan Hyuga y el byakugan es también una habilidad valiosa como el sharingan. Si Boruto la ha heredado, será un hombre fuerte.

—Hasta el momento no hay evidencia de que Boruto haya despertado el byakugan, conforme avance en su entrenamiento veré si hay posibilidades de que pueda conseguirlo.

—Si eso ocurre, tendrás que asignarle un nuevo maestro. Tú no puedes instruirlo en tal dojutsu.

Kakashi afirmó con su cabeza.

—Estoy seguro que el señor Hiashi encontrará a alguien de su familia que le pueda ayudar.

—Sabes que lo hará, el clan Hyuga está creciendo rápidamente —Kakashi vio el puño de Fukagu tensarse.

—Por esa misma razón es que el teniente Naruto se hace cargo de protegerlos, también son un blanco fácil por su dojutsu.

Fukaku soltó un sonido similar a una risa, pero estaba llena de frustración. Cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—En algunas ocasiones me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si la masacre no hubiera sucedido. ¿Cuántos niños Uchiha habrían nacido? Todos ellos hoy podrían ser adolescentes y estarse preparando para apoyar al ejército. Jamás perdonaré a esos miserables que acabaron con mi familia.

Kakashi entendía que para el anciano resultaba mejor tener miembros de su familia en el escuadrón que verse en la necesidad de conseguir reclutas y exponerse a traiciones.

—Por cierto, general... Quiero que investigues más de ese chico, Saki.

Kakashi tuvo un mal presentimiento. Saki definitivamente era un Uchiha, pero era huérfano. Desde que vio su sharingan comenzó a generar hipótesis sobre su origen; sabía que tenía doce años, la masacre del clan ocurrió quince años atrás, por lo que era imposible que fuera hijo de algún miembro fallecido, la única mujer que quedó a salvo fue la señora Mikoto, los únicos varones quedaron con vida fueron el señor Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke y Shisui. Pero éste último desapareció después de medio año pasada la masacre. No había forma de que Saki fuese hijo de él ¿o sí?

La siguiente noche después del entrenamiento, Kakashi se inmiscuyó en sus propios pensamientos cuando todos dormían. Shikadai descansaba en la cama de a lado y él simplemente veía al techo con sus manos escondidas tras la cabeza.

Pensaba en el gran parecido que Saki tenía con Sasuke, cuando éste era más joven y estuvo a su cargo tenía las mismas facciones que el chico, pero Saki también se parecía a Itachi en algunas muecas. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del muchacho era diferente.

 _«Tal vez en eso se parece a su madre»_

Para Kakashi las posibilidades indicaban que Saki era hijo de Itachi o de Sasuke. En casos muy extremos pudiera ser hijo del desaparecido Shisui, pero aunque los Uchiha se caracterizaban por su tez blanca, melenas y ojos oscuros, los rasgos físicos de Saki eran más similares a los de los hermanos. Una idea surcó su mente pero la desechó al instante, Fugaku no podría ser su padre, era demasiado viejo y conociéndolo sería imposible que dejara hijos regados, él era un hombre fiel a sus principios y cuidaba mucho su linaje.

Se sobó el mentón y resopló. La prueba de los papeles le confirmó la sangre Uchiha de Saki por su afinidad con el fuego. Si le decía esto a Fugaku, él rápidamente haría todo por saber más del chico y era casi seguro que lo tomaría para entrenarlo, sin embargo sus métodos eran muy extremos y para Kakashi resultaba triste imaginar que el niño tímido y amable terminara igual que Sasuke.

Pero ¿cómo entrenar el sharingan evitando que los demás se dieran cuenta? Kakashi una vez lo poseyó en su ojo izquierdo, un ataque le hizo perder su ojo natural y su viejo amigo Obito Uchiha le obsequió el suyo cuando estaba moribundo. Tal acto fue despreciable para el clan, pues consideraron que Kakashi al no ser parte del linaje, estaba deshonrando la herencia importante que les identificaba, no obstante tal dojutsu desapareció, simplemente el sharingan se desactivó y los resultados médicos arrojaron como diagnóstico que el ojo se adaptó a su cuerpo.

Con lo que recordaba del tiempo que lo utilizó, había hecho apuntes y los guardaba en una libreta. Estaba dispuesto a entrenar a Saki para que pudiera controlarlo, lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que al igual que Itachi, el jovencito había experimentado visión borrosa tras utilizarlo, y cada vez que activaba el sharingan ésta empeoraba. La única diferencia hasta el momento era que para Saki las molestias aparecieron más temprano pero al menos sus ojos no sangraban. Kakashi desconocía si esto pudiera ocurrir en un futuro.

La mañana llegó y los entrenamientos comenzaron. Todo pintaba para ser un día como cualquier otro, pero el ambiente se puso intenso cuando Saki tropezó con Boruto y éste inició una pelea. Kakashi los había dejado en el campo mientras él recibía información de uno de los vigilantes de la zona, pero al ir camino de regreso escuchó un alboroto proveniente del lugar donde estaban los muchachos. Apresuró el paso subiendo el sendero para llegar lo antes posible.

—¡Deja de meterte en mi camino!

—Fue un accidente, lo siento.

Boruto apretó a Saki de sus hombros para quitárselo de encima y éste se tambaleó a punto de caer al suelo.

—¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡No sé cómo pude terminar en el mismo equipo que tú!

—¡Déjalo en paz!

Mitsuki se atravesó y miró a Boruto fijamente, casi se podían ver choques electrizantes entre ambos jóvenes.

—No debemos pelear, ahora somos un equipo, así que cálmense —dijo Shikadai y puso su mano en el hombro de Boruto, pero éste la apartó de golpe sin apartar la vista de Mitsuki.

—Ustedes no son nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, yo soy un Uzumaki y ahora me estoy retrasando por estar jugando al equipo.

—Nadie te está retrasando, simplemente estamos avanzando todos al ritmo que debe ser. Nadie debe ir por delante de nadie —dijo Mitsuki.

—Eso díselo al general, ¿no te has dado cuenta cómo protege a Saki? ¡¿Nadie ha notado que le da preferencia?!

Saki bajó la cabeza, sólo podía pensar en que posiblemente Boruto tenía razón. Cuando Mitsuki se distrajo para ver si el general volvía, Boruto se dejó ir hacia Saki y lo tomó de los hombros con brutal fuerza obligándolo a mover sus pies en retroceso.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Boruto! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Shikadai quiso detenerlo con su técnica pero Inojin se había atravesado en un intento por ayudar a su amigo y la posesión de sombra lo atrapó a él dejándolo inmovilizado.

Aunque el tiempo fue demasiado rápido, para todos cada segundo fue como una eternidad. Boruto no desaprovechó ninguno de éstos y cegado por el enojo sólo podía apretar fuerte los hombros de Saki mientras sus piernas avanzaban sin medir el terreno y las consecuencias.

Kakashi corría y sentía que sus pasos no eran tan veloces, Boruto se dirigía hacia un declive peligroso.

—Te detesto, eres el tipo de persona que odio.

—¡Suéltame!

Saki sujetaba sus muñecas intentando liberarse pero no podía concentrarse en tratar de frenar y soltarse.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Boruto!

El rubio sintió que las manos de Saki quemaban, estaba presionándolo más fuerte de lo normal como si tuviera demasiada fuerza y eso lo irritó. Para Boruto, Saki era todo lo que odiaba en una persona, era escuálido y llorón, recibía el apoyo de todos y el general le prestaba más atención. No quería ser la sombra de alguien así, terminaría igual que su padre frente al comandante, igual que su abuelo y el señor Fugaku.

—Yo voy a ser el siguiente líder —dijo con rabia y con brutalidad soltó a Saki.

—¡Saki!

Milésimas de segundo bastaron para que Boruto notara que había un declive lleno de piedras y pedazos de troncos, no pensaba matar a Saki pero viendo el panorama eso muy probablemente sucedería. Entonces se arrepintió cuando lo vio caer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kakashi corrió desesperado pero ya lo sabía, no conseguiría atrapar al muchacho a tiempo y sólo podía ver con horror cómo su discípulo iba directo a un trágico desenlace. Entonces, Mitsuki alargó sus brazos incluso más de lo que alguna vez intentó y atrapó al joven antes de estrellarse con un tronco. Para el momento que lo detuvo, Kakashi llegó y ayudó a Mitsuki para subir a Saki; Boruto seguía quieto tan sólo mirando.

El general tomó en brazos al chico y lo recostó en el suelo tratando de despertarlo, perdió el conocimiento cuando se golpeó con una piedra y su frente estaba sangrando.

—¡Saki, saki reacciona!

Todos miraban con horror la escena, Kakashi se sacó del chaleco un botecito y lo destapó con rapidez para luego ponerlo cerca de la nariz del muchacho.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Inojin miró a Boruto, éste último no dejaba de ver a Saki.

—En serio estás mal de la cabeza, Boruto —dijo Shikadai.

—¡Cállense todos! —Ordenó Kakashi— Hay que llevar a Saki con la enfermera, Mitsuki, ve por la camilla que está en el subterráneo, Inojin, ve con él.

—Sí, señor.

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia la casa, Kakashi siguió tratando de reanimar a Saki pero no sucedía nada. Tomó su pulso y escuchó su respiración, apretó los labios y alzó sus ojos al rubio que no se había movido desde el acto.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, después de que lleve a este chico con la enfermera tendré que darte una lección. Sabes bien que esto puede catalogarse como intento de homicidio y aunque aún eres menor de edad, puedo hacer que te lleven preso.

Boruto estaba como perdido, ni siquiera tenía reacción en su mirada.

—¿No tienes nada qué decir?

Tardó un rato en contestar y cuando lo hizo, su voz resultó apagada.

—Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿De verdad te arrepientes de esto? Les dejé muy claramente que no soportaría discusiones ni peleas a golpes entre ustedes. Entraron como reclutas porque tienen un objetivo en común ¡salvar a este país! Bastante tenemos con Dragón de Koshi como para formar enemigos dentro de nuestro grupo.

Boruto bajó la mirada. Inojin y Mitsuki volvieron con la camilla y el general se encargó con ellos de subir a Saki.


	14. UN REGALO DEL GENERAL

**Capítulo 13.-** **"Un regalo del general"**

La cabeza me dolía y justamente fue ese malestar el que me hizo despertar. En un principio mi visión estaba borrosa pero a los pocos segundos comencé a ver claramente y relacioné mi alrededor: estaba en la enfermería del subterráneo.

Quise enderezar mi cuerpo y de inmediato fui puesta otra vez sobre la cama, la enfermera Ino finalmente apareció ante mí.

—No te muevas, te golpeaste la cabeza.

Llevé una mano hasta mi frente y sentí el vendaje que la cubría, gracias a esa acción observé mi brazo que estaba lleno de raspones. Incluso algunos parches lo decoraban.

—Cielos...

—Ya te he desinfectado las heridas, pero todavía tengo que revisar tu cabeza y descartar algo grave. Ese niño grosero —musitó esa última frase, supe que se refería a Boruto.

—Enfermera Ino, ¿dónde están los demás? ¿siguieron con el entrenamiento?

—Así es, pero el general estaba muy molesto con Boruto y lo castigó dejándolo sin participar en el entrenamiento. En serio que ese chico ha cambiado mucho, no recuerdo que fuera así de maleducado.

La enfermera frotó un gel en sus manos y después puso las palmas sobre mis sienes. Al principio sentí el frío de la sustancia pero luego se volvió caliente.

—Estoy verificando que todo esté bien.

—¿Puede darse cuenta sin mirar? —Pregunté.

—He trabajado mucho para aprender este método, sentir el flujo de tu chakra me sirve bastante.

Pasados unos minutos despegó sus manos y se las limpió con una toalla húmeda.

—Tu chakra fluye con normalidad, y la oxigenación de tu cerebro también. No tienes fracturas después de todo, sólo fue el golpe que te hizo quedarte inconsciente pero la inflamación bajará pronto. Tendrás que permanecer acostada por al menos el resto del día.

—No puedo quedarme en cama, necesito entrenar —repliqué, vi que la enfermera cerró un libro gordo que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Tendrás que soportarlo si quieres recuperarte pronto.

—Enfermera Ino... ¿usted está estudiando?

Su rostro la delató. Sopló el mechón rubio que caía frente a su cara y se encogió de hombros para luego sentarse en la silla de metal.

—Quiero obtener el rango de médico, necesito ascender.

—¿Es importante eso dentro del cuerpo médico?

—Por supuesto. No menosprecio mi trabajo como enfermera, pero si consigo ser médico podré estar ayudando a los elementos del ejército, ellos viven día a día con más riesgo.

Pensé en su esposo, el sargento de rastreo. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo tenían sin verse, debía ser difícil para ella fungir como enfermera, madre y esposa al mismo tiempo. La admiraba mucho.

—¿Cómo se puede obtener tal título?

—Verás, se hace un examen a los candidatos, tanto escrito como práctico. Sé que si me esfuerzo al máximo podré pasar el examen, además los equipos están faltos de ayuda médica.

Vi en sus ojos algo de pesar, su rostro aunque casi siempre era alegre, en ese momento se veía como algo triste.

—¿Ha habido bajas de médicos?

Ella me miró y luego su vista se fue hasta el horizonte.

—Muchos se han retirado por miedo, después de que una brigada de diez médicos desapareciera, ellos renunciaron. Esto afecta demasiado al escuadrón, no tenemos muchos elementos tan eficaces como la doctora Shizune.

—¿Es ella la capitana de la división médica?

—Sí.

—¿Y quién es el sargento de esta división?

—Bueno, creo que por el momento no tenemos sargento ¿sabes? —La enfermera echó un vistazo hacia atrás y después volvió a verme— La anterior sargento fue secuestrada, ella formaba parte de la brigada que desapareció. Su nombre es Rin Nohara.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—Hace no más de cinco meses.

—Fue Dragón de Koshi ¿verdad?

—Por desgracia es lo más seguro... Estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles.

Se quedó callada y apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas mientras sus ojos celestes se perdían en algún punto del suelo. Poniéndole atención, ella era muy hermosa y parecía una de esas muñecas que mamá me compraba.

—Yo tenía una amiga, ambas nos esforzábamos constantemente por pertenecer al cuerpo médico —de repente empezó a contarme cosas de su vida, puse atención—... Éramos jóvenes, es probable que no lo sepas porque pocos lo recuerdan pero antes de que Dragón de Koshi creciera monstruosamente y representara el peligro de hoy en día, al escuadrón se permitía el ingreso de jóvenes sin importar su sexo. En ese entonces mi amiga y yo decidimos aventurarnos y optamos por aprender medicina, los grupos al igual que en la actualidad, requieren de un médico. A ella le gustaba el hijo del señor Fugaku y puso todo su empeño en pasar el examen para estar en su equipo.

El brillo de su mirada cambió, y como si sus ojos estuvieran presenciando en vivo aquella escena de su pasado, la enfermera sonrió nostálgica.

—¿Se refiere al señor Itachi?

—No, hablo del comandante Sasuke —aclaró—. Claro, debes pensar que ella estaba loca por fijarse en él.

—No lo sé ¿tiene algo de malo el comandante?

—A decir verdad... Lo único malo que tiene es que es el hijo del líder de un clan casi extinto. El señor Fugaku siempre fue duro con él, quizás por eso es que terminó convirtiéndose en el comandante supremo.

Me vino a lamente la imagen del anciano que fundó la organización, lo poco que lo traté me dio esa impresión de autoritarismo y exigencia.

—Y usted ¿cómo conoció a su esposo?

La enfermera sonrió y se puso colorada, juntó sus manos sobre el regazo y casi se balanceó sobre la silla.

—Fue también dentro del escuadrón, cuando yo tenía quince años. Él formaba parte de otro equipo y de vez en cuando visitaban nuestro edificio para exámenes médicos —puso un dedo en sus labios y cerró los ojos—. Fue amor a primera vista.

Me contagió de su ánimo y sin quererlo ya estaba sonriendo yo también. Alcé mi mano hasta quedar justo sobre mi rostro y vi las inmensas marcas de magulladuras, tenía una cicatriz en la palma producto de los colmillos de aquella bestia horripilante con la que me enfrenté.

—Por cierto, Saki... Dime la verdad ¿Inojin no te ha molestado?

Bajé mi mano, la señora Yamanaka estaba muy cerca de mí, sus penetrantes ojos casi con desesperación me exigían una respuesta honesta.

—Inojin es... Bueno, en realidad creo que él simplemente crece como un chico normal.

—No te contengas sólo porque soy su madre, tú dime con total franqueza si mi hijo te ha molestado o algo parecido. Estoy a tiempo de corregirlo, no quiero que se convierta en alguien como Boruto.

—Para nada, Inojin dice que somos mejores amigos... De hecho, creo que me siento mal por él.

—¿Eh? ¿No quieres ser su amiga?

—No es eso, Inojin es un buen muchacho y estoy feliz de que quiera mi amistad... Pero, eso lo dice porque piensa que también soy un chico, si se entera de la verdad entonces me podría considerar una traidora. Sé que si un día todos se enteran, ya nada será igual. Sólo quiero apresurarme, quiero que mamá esté de regreso y prometo que me iré sin causar más problemas.

—Saki...

—Pero no veo cuándo sucederá eso, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no logro avanzar. Siento que ahora mamá es tan inalcanzable como mi padre; sigo siendo torpe, sigo terminando golpeada, herida, no puedo ser más fuerte aunque así lo desee.

La mano cálida de la enfermera se posicionó sobre mi brazo y vi en sus gestos algo muy parecido a mamá. Esa reacción de compasión y cariño de una madre hacia su hijo, y me sentí triste otra vez.

—¿Usted cree que mi mamá esté viva?

Ella dejó de verme y el frío me recorrió desde los pies.

—No lo sé, me temo que no todos sabemos qué pasa con las personas que se llevan. Hay quienes dicen que trafican con ellos y los venden en el mercado negro como esclavos, para prostitución o venta de órganos, pero en realidad no estoy segura de cuál sea su destino.

Me enderecé pese a que tenía la orden de no hacerlo y sentí el resbalar de mis lágrimas, la enfermera me tomó de los brazos para evitar que hiciera algún movimiento brusco pero yo estaba muy asustada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Cualquiera de las opciones era horrible, ¿cómo pude haber permitido que se llevaran a mamá?

—Saki no llores.

—Tengo que ir, tengo que ir a entrenar.

Entre jadeos y llanto intenté bajar de la cama pero la enfermera lo evitó a toda costa.

—Por favor escúchame, ahora no puedes ir, mañana estarás mejor. No vas a solucionar nada en un día perdido.

—Ya perdí muchos días —gemí—, mi mamá está en peligro, cada día que pasa es un porcentaje mayor de no recuperarla, no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada.

Volví a forcejear con ella hasta que no me pude mover, mi cuerpo estaba tenso y sólo mi cabeza tenía movilidad.

—Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo.

—¿Qué me hizo?

—Es un jutsu, lo aprendí hace mucho. Se utiliza para inmovilizar enemigos y así éstos no huyan y puedan ser interrogados. Lo lamento mucho, Saki, pero tendrás que acatar mis órdenes porque soy la encargada de la salud del equipo y el general confía en cada uno de sus miembros. Él te eligió para pertenecer aquí porque seguramente tiene la convicción de que tienes potencial, él no es cualquier hombre y ya te lo he dicho —habló con seriedad.

—Perdóneme por mi imprudencia.

—Está bien, sólo debes pensar fríamente y no dejarte llevar por tus impulsos.

El resto de ese día fue de lo más frustrante y aburrido, permanecer acostada pensando en todo lo que estaba mal fue lo que me mantuvo entretenida.

Poco a poco fui mejorando de mi golpe en la cabeza y volví a los entrenamientos, por supuesto que evitar a Boruto fue lo principal y agradecía que él tampoco hiciera lo posible por hablarme.

El general nos ayudó a equilibrar nuestro chakra para utilizarlo en nuevas técnicas, nos enseñó a concentrarlo en la planta de los pies para correr con mayor velocidad y evitar caernos, esto hubiera sido lo que me dejó más agotada pero al final del día, cuando todos los demás se iban, se enfocaba en ayudarme con el sharingan y era allí donde sentía que mis fuerzas se esfumaban.

Una tarde, cuando a Shikadai y a Mitsuki les tocó preparar la cena, el general me explicó sobre mi técnica ocular.

—Hasta el momento sólo tienes un aspa en tu sharingan —me mostró un dibujo—, hay distintos niveles que podrían alcanzarse dependiendo de tu experiencia y manejo. El máximo de aspas que pueden aparecer en cada ojo es de tres. A medida que el sharingan se desarrolle, tus habilidades serán sumamente poderosas.

—Entonces ¿cómo puedo lograr que aparezcan más aspas?

—Tienes que utilizar tu sharingan, entre más uso le des, más te acostumbrarás a él.

—Pero mis ojos duelen cada vez que lo utilizo, y todavía me cuesta mantener mis reservas de chakra.

—Hablando de eso...

Se metió la mano en el interior chaleco y sacó un estuche de plástico.

—Creo que te servirán.

Lo extendió para mí y todavía dudé en tomarlo, él insistió en un movimiento.

—¿Qué es?

—Unas gafas especiales.

Abrí el estuche y en efecto se trataba de unos anteojos de armazón roja. Los sustraje de la caja y me los puse, me emocioné cuando vi con claridad el horizonte y la gran montaña que adornaba el paisaje.

—Cielos, no recordaba lo bien que se ven las cosas.

—Entonces supongo que te sirven.

—Gracias general. ¡Ah! —Reaccioné— Pero... ¿esto no me estorbará para usar el sharingan?

—La verdad es que creo que tu sharingan es demasiado potente para ser de un primer nivel, por eso experimentas dolor en tus ojos. El cristal de estos lentes puede auxiliarte para que no pierdas visión, aunque suene irónico ya que el sharingan es la habilidad de ver a través de todo. Sin embargo, me has dicho que cuando tu sharingan se activa y te arden los ojos, eres incapaz de continuar usándolo. Si utilizas las gafas, no sentirás ese molesto ardor.

—¿De qué está fabricado el cristal?

—De niños preguntones.

Entendí su comentario.

—Bien, ahora vamos a probarlo. Activa tu sharingan como te enseñé, cierra tus ojos y déjalo fluir.

Hice caso, respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos concentrándome en que al abrirlos ya estaría activada mi habilidad. Al momento que mis párpados se elevaron, mis ojos miraron el mundo de otro modo, si miraba con atención el suelo podía presenciar a las hormigas que escondidas bajo el pasto, cruzaban cargando hojas; o a las aves que se metían entre las ramas de los árboles.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Usted estaba en lo cierto, ya no me arden los ojos.

—Eso es bueno.

Detecté movimiento del otro lado de la casa y de inmediato moví mi cabeza hacia esa dirección.

—Alguien viene —dije.

—Creo que ya sé quién es —contestó el general y cambió su postura—. Rápido, desactiva el sharingan.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

Pestañeé varias veces y comencé a ponerme de nervios.

—¡Sólo desactívalo!

—¡No sé cómo hacerlo!

—Relaja tus músculos, cierra los ojos y libera tu chakra.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Relajo los músculos —moví mis hombros—, cierro mis ojos y libero mi chakra —exhalé—, libero mi chakra...

Abrí mis ojos y el rostro del general me indicó que no se había desactivado.

—Ah, por fin te encontré general.

— _Esa voz... Es el señor Fugaku._

El general me giró de modo que el anciano no pudiera verme a la cara y yo cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras pensaba en cómo desactivarlo o escapar.

—Se-señor Fugaku qué sorpresa verlo de nuevo —el general intentó sonar tranquilo.

—Lo sé, no quiero interrumpir tus labores pero necesito de tus muchachos... ¿Pasa algo con ese chico?

Yo seguía dándole la espalda, sólo tragué saliva y apreté los ojos.

—Eh, ah... Lo estaba instruyendo —dijo el señor Kakashi, luego sentí su mano en mi hombro y estaba segura que él no quería decir aquello pero se vio obligado—. Saki, muchacho dale tus respetos al señor Uchiha.

Me giré despacio, cabizbaja, evitando a toda costa mostrar mi mirada. Hice una reverencia y me cubrí con mechones de cabello.

—Buenas tardes, señor —saludé.

—¿Qué tienes en la cara?

—Na-nada.

—¿Estás usado lentes?

El tono de su interrogante sonó más a reproche que a mera cuestión.

—Él bueno... Ha presentado ciertos problemas de visión.

El general trató de ayudarme pero aquel anciano se acercó y me levantó la cara, al instante cerré los ojos.

—Un recluta usando lentes, si tienes problemas de salud no puedes pertenecer al equipo. Queremos chicos sanos, no gente que nos dé problemas. Abre tus ojos.

Sus palabras eran hirientes, decía las cosas sin tacto alguno. Le había prometido al general que no contaría mi secreto, pero si al abrir mis ojos el sharingan no se había ido, entonces aquel hombre lo sabría todo.

—Señor, yo considero que la miopía no es tan mala y no imposibilita a la persona —oí al general.

—La imposibilita de detectar enemigos, y lo sabes bien —respondió el señor Fugaku—. Déjame ver tus ojos, muchacho.

Sin más opción tuve que obedecer, poco a poco abrí mis ojos y miré a la cara de aquel anciano. El modo en que sus cejas se elevaron fue de sorpresa, su mano se alejó de mi mentón y noté cómo la prominencia de su cuello se movió. El señor Kakashi relajó los hombros, entonces al observar el panorama me di cuenta que el sharingan se había desactivado.

—¿Qué tan severo es tu problema de visión? —Preguntó, mas no me miró de nuevo.

—Mi vista se pone borrosa como a los veinte metros de distancia.

—Debes ser muy bueno para que el general te apoye tanto —volteó con el señor Kakashi.

—Todos los chicos de mi equipo son muy buenos, señor.

—Vaya, vaya... Parece que estás muy confiado. Pero bueno, justamente porque los alabas tanto es que los necesito, al menos a dos de ellos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—La festividad del país del Fuego será en dos días. Sabes que es un día donde las familias se reúnen y mi esposa se ha empeñado en hacer una celebración. Sé bien que Sasuke no vendrá, pero Itachi sin duda lo hará, siempre lo hace por su madre. En fin, la señora Kushina así como la esposa del teniente y su hija se reunirán en nuestra casa. No tenemos muchos hombres en esta área, sólo los que rodean la zona de las afueras, sé que no hay peligro aparente pero necesitaré refuerzos que vigilen la casa ese día.

El general se masajeó el cuello y me miró, sentí que yo estaba de más.

—A decir verdad, pensaba darles a los chicos ese día libre, estoy seguro que ansían pasar el día en familia.

Era cierto, la festividad Kazoku se celebraba cada año; mamá y yo solíamos comer galletas y tomar té negro. Había olvidado eso por completo, el recuerdo de aquellos días se hizo presente y me arrugó el corazón.

—Bueno, siempre hay sacrificios ¿no? —Dijo el señor Fugaku.

—Yo lo haré —dije.

—¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué? —Me preguntó el general.

—Yo puedo vigilar, quizás Mitsuki pueda ayudarme. Ya sabe, nosotros somos huérfanos entonces no tenemos familia con quiénes pasar la festividad. Déjenos hacer un buen trabajo, por favor —me incliné.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó varios segundos hasta que el anciano habló.

—Me parece que es una buena idea. Después de todo, para eso están entrenando ¿no? Para proteger a los aldeanos.

—Bueno señor —el general se rascó la mejilla sobre la tela de su máscara—. En ese caso yo también me encargaré de la vigilancia.

—Pero general ¿qué hay de su familia? —Pregunté inocentemente, por la expresión de ambos hombres supe que había metido la pata.

—No te preocupes por eso Saki, ahora ve con Mitsuki e infórmale de esta misión.

—Sí señor, con su permiso.

Salí corriendo de allí hacia el interior de la vivienda. Pensé que quizás el general tampoco tenía familia y me sentí mal por haber hablado, pero una parte de mí se sentía inquieta y no sabía el motivo. Quise creer que sólo era la pena de saber que ese día no estaría junto a mamá.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	15. FAMILIA

**Capítulo 14.-** **"Familia"**

—Así que hoy es el día.

Mitsuki limpiaba la mesa del comedor mientras yo recogía los trastes después del almuerzo. No tendríamos entrenamiento porque era el día de la familia y aunque en un principio el general Kakashi contempló darnos el día libre, Mitsuki y yo estaríamos vigilando la casa donde residían los señores Uchiha.

—Hagamos un buen trabajo, Mitsuki.

—Por supuesto —me sonrió.

—Ah, es una pena que yo no pueda acompañarlos —dijo Inojin, quien estaba ocupándose de barrer.

—Mira el lado positivo, estarás con tu mamá —traté de darle ánimos.

—Estoy con mamá todos los días, no digo que esté mal pero me gustaría que al menos papá también viniera.

—Entiendo que lo extrañes, pero imagino que debido a que pertenece al ejército es que no puede darse un tiempo libre ¿verdad?

Inojin asintió.

—Tengo muchos meses sin verlo, espero que las cosas se calmen aunque sea un poco.

Shikadai entró con una caja en sus brazos, la puso en una esquina y se sacudió las manos.

—Dijo el general que debemos estar listos a las cuatro en punto.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú también irás? —Preguntó Inojin.

—No puedo pasar el día con mis padres debido a la distancia, así que el general me ha pedido que vigile. También Boruto, ya que está castigado por empujar a Saki.

—Un minuto, eso quiere decir que todos ustedes trabajarán mientras yo me quedaré aquí.

—Bueno, vas a tener un descanso bien merecido —comentó Mitsuki, Inojin se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso significa que todos estaremos ocupados, pero si no escuché mal, la mamá de Boruto y su abuela también estarán allí... ¿No debería él estar con su familia?

Shikadai se encogió de hombros.

—Son órdenes del general. Y siendo honesto, para todo lo que Boruto te ha hecho veo que le tienes mucha compasión.

—No es eso... Pero prefiero que esté entretenido con su familia a tener que soportarlo mientras vigilamos el área.

Tras decir aquello, vi que Boruto cruzó de un muro a otro frente a la puerta, quizás pudo escuchar lo que dije. No me arrepentí, pero me sentí incómoda.

(...)

—Volveremos en la mañana, así que ustedes manténganse encerrados.

Desde la puerta, el general Kakashi daba indicaciones a la enfermera Yamanaka, Inojin también estaba junto a ella y de vez en cuando nos veía.

—General, sé que está de más que lo diga pero le encargo mucho a los chicos. Esperemos que no ocurra nada, pero en caso de que así sea, puede llevar este botiquín con usted, contiene elementos básicos para una emergencia.

El general tomó el botiquín.

—Nos retiramos ahora.

Al darse la media vuelta, alcé mi mano y me despedí. Inojin se veía triste.

Durante el camino a la casa de los Uchiha, el general nos explicaba por tercera vez nuestras tareas.

—La casa tiene un área bastante extensa, así que dos de ustedes tendrán que vigilar la parte frontal mientras el resto se encarga del patio trasero. Yo estaré en el tejado, desde allí me aseguraré de que todo esté en orden.

—¿Usted elegirá las parejas? —Preguntó Mitsuki.

—Pueden acomodarse como quieran, siempre que cumplan con su tarea.

—Quiero ser con Saki.

Me sentí extraña cuando Mitsuki dijo eso, apreté los labios y cuando me di cuenta, el general había volteado a verme; una ola de vergüenza se apoderó de mí.

—Supongo que se complementan bien, en ese caso ustedes dos cuidaran el frente del terreno. Shikadai y Boruto se van al patio.

Mitsuki me guiñó un ojo y me cubrí la boca cuando sonreí, me había salvado de estar en equipo con Boruto. Mi sonrisa se borró al momento que miré al rubio, no decía nada, iba muy serio con su vista al suelo y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

Pensé en tantas razones por las que su cara demostraba tal pena y llegué a la conclusión de que posiblemente se sentía avergonzado, quizás resignado a que el general le contara a sus padres el mal comportamiento que había tenido conmigo.

—Saki.

Reaccioné y dejé de ver a Boruto, mi vista encontró a Mitsuki.

—¿Qué pasa?

Su rostro serio me regaló una muy ligera sonrisa.

—Nada. Sólo mira bien el camino de frente, si te distraes podrías caer.

(...)

La casa de la familia Uchiha y sus altos muros estaban ante nosotros. El general estuvo un rato mirando la fachada antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta.

—No hagan cosas indebidas, no quiero quejas.

—Sí, señor.

La puerta se abrió y pudimos ver del otro lado al señor Fugaku. La severidad de su mirada nunca cambiaba, era difícil saber cuándo estaba de buen humor.

—Han llegado temprano, me parece bien.

Todos hicimos una reverencia, casi se me caen los lentes así que los atrapé antes de que se estrellaran contra el suelo.

—Estaremos a sus órdenes, señor —habló el general.

—Quienes vigilan las afueras del pueblo no me han enviado reportes de peligro alguno mas nunca es bueno confiarse. De todos modos, antes de que empiecen con su trabajo mi esposa me ha pedido conocerlos a todos —su rostro tomó otro semblante, me resultó divertido de cierta forma ya que cuando se refería a la señora Mikoto, él se ponía inquieto—, así que síganme.

Cruzamos la puerta y al pasar los muros nos vimos rodeados de un bello jardín, aunque el otoño estaba en su esplendor, los árboles con hojas amarillas y anaranjadas daban ese toque perfecto volviéndolo todo completamente hermoso.

El señor Fugaku había entrado a llamar a su mujer, nos quedamos parados frente al piso de tatami sin poner un pie dentro de la residencia. Luego unos pares de pisadas apresuradas y cuando vi a la señora Mikoto, en el escenario se atravesó una chiquilla que salió disparada directo a los brazos de Boruto.

—¡Hermano!

—Hima, estás aquí.

Boruto sobó con delicadeza la cabellera azulada de la niña, quien perdía su rostro en el pecho de él. Verlo en esa faceta fue irreal, acostumbrada a un Boruto agresivo y grosero me resultaba increíble que tuviera un lado amable.

—¡Boruto!

Otras dos mujeres salieron de la casa, una muy parecida a la niña quien supuse era la mamá de Boruto y la otra mujer se veía mayor, con visibles marcas en el rostro y su cabello aunque mantenía una tonalidad rojiza, tenía algunas canas. Ambas lo abrazaron también con tanto amor que sentí envidia.

—Mamá, abuela, no puedo respirar.

Su mamá lo soltó y mantuvo las dos manos en sus hombros para mirarlo desde cierta distancia. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, me alegra que estés bien.

Acarició su rostro y Boruto intentó sonreír.

—Lo has estado haciendo bien, _¡dattebane!_ —Su abuela alzó su puño y se veía orgullosa de él.

—Saki estás usando lentes.

Abandoné la escena de la familia Uzumaki para prestar atención a la voz femenina de la señora Mikoto, ella estaba justo delante de mí.

—Ah, sí... Tengo problemas de visión.

—Nosotros cuidaremos de ustedes —habló el general.

—Por favor.

La señora hizo una reverencia, sus modales eran pulcros así como la forma en que hablaba, con suavidad y utilizando un lenguaje correcto; estaba convencida que ella había sido realmente hermosa cuando era más joven y tuve la inquietud de saber cómo fue que terminó casada con el señor Fugaku, quien era casi todo lo contrario a ella.

—Los muchachos a mi cargo son Mitsuki, Saki, Shikadai, Boruto e Inojin. Este último se ha quedado con su madre la enfermera Yamanaka.

—Es mejor así, no podemos dejar a la mujer sola puede ser peligroso —dijo el señor Fugaku.

—Hermano ¿vas a comer con nosotros? Tengo ganas de jugar contigo.

Boruto aclaró su garganta, realmente se veía bastante sofocado y sus expresiones no pasaban inadvertidas para su familia.

—Hoy no puedo Himawari, pero la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo?

La niña elevó sus cejas en un gesto de decepción.

—Bueno, estaremos-

—Un minuto general —interrumpió la señora Mikoto—, ¿no me diga que no piensan probar un solo bocado de lo que la cocinera preparó?

—Lo siento, agradecemos su invitación pero vinimos claramente a vigilar los alrededores. Por favor siéntanse en libertad de disfrutar de su celebración. Vamos chicos.

—Pero-

—Mujer.

Oí al señor Fugaku interrumpirla. El general nos llevó a los puntos estratégicos y sentí pena por la señora. Quizás su esposo estaba con ella, pero sus hijos no y se suponía que era una festividad para estar con la familia.

(...)

Me recargué en el muro de concreto, los pies comenzaban a dolerme por estar parada. Agité mis brazos y moví las piernas en un intento por minimizar el malestar. Mitsuki, quien estaba a unos metros de distancia, me habló con su serena voz haciéndome olvidar un rato mi problema.

—Los lentes te quedan bien.

—Gracias.

—El general es bastante considerado ¿no? Al principio pensé que sería malvado y cruel pero creo que es muy consciente y amable, aunque por supuesto no deja de ser estricto.

Sonreí, él tenía razón, el señor Kakashi había resultado ser una persona muy ejemplar y admirable. Era como un papá.

—Sí, él es alguien genial.

—Oye niño, _tss_... niño.

Escuché una voz y miré hacia atrás, el portón estaba medio abierto y por allí se asomaba la hermanita de Boruto con una expresión tímida.

—¿Eh?

—Niño ¿puedes ayudarme? Mi muñeco se quedó atorado y no puedo sacarlo.

Pestañeé unas cuantas veces antes de voltear con mi compañero.

—Ve rápido, yo cuidaré bien la zona —me dijo.

—No me tardaré, lo prometo. Vamos pequeña.

Me adentré al jardín y Himawari corrió por delante para mostrarme el sitio donde su muñeco se había atascado.

—Aquí está, mira.

El muñeco de trapo estaba metido entre rosales llenos de espinas largas.

—¿Cómo terminó allí? —Cuestioné y miré la forma de sacarlo.

—Es muy travieso, le dije que no lo hiciera.

—Parece que el muñeco necesita una buena lección ¿verdad?

Himawari movió su cabeza en aprobación, eso me causó gracia.

—Pero debe estar asustado, no quiero que tenga miedo.

—Voy a sacarlo de allí, no te preocupes.

Encontré un hueco entre los tallos y metí mi brazo cuidadosamente para no clavarme las espinas; mis dedos lograron alcanzar el objetivo y con mis pocas uñas pude estirarlo hasta que mi palma lo atrapó y lo arrastré para traerlo de regreso, sin embargo al último momento cuando lo saqué, una espina me arañó el brazo y gotitas de sangre brotaron de inmediato.

—Aquí está tu muñeco.

Himawari lo tomó pero notó la sangre de mi piel y se asustó mucho.

—Niño, te lastimaste. ¡Tienes que ir con el doctor!

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada. Ahora volveré a-

Me tomó de la mano y me trató de llevar con ella.

—Vamos adentro, mi mamá te curará.

—No, no puedo, estoy cuidando ¿recuerdas? No me pasará nada, anda ve a jugar ¿sí?

—Pero estás herido.

—Sólo es poquita sangre —miré mi brazo y noté que se estaba llenando— ¡oh cielos es bastante!

—Saki.

Miré hacia arriba, el señor Kakashi me observaba desde el techo.

—Ah... General... ¡Volveré ahora mismo a mis labores!

—Antes ve a limpiarte eso, le entregué el botiquín a la señora Mikoto. Rápido.

—¡Sí, señor!

Himawari me tomó de la mano otra vez y me llevó hasta el interior de la vivienda, me sentí avergonzada de entrar pero procuré no molestar demasiado y pasé casi corriendo para evitar que me vieran. La niña seguía tomando mi mano y en el otro brazo cargaba a su muñeco.

Miré de reojo la casa, tenía un color crema en sus paredes y adornos muy tradicionales. El piso de madera brillaba pulcro y un suave aroma a canela llenaba mis fosas nasales.

—Señora Mikoto, el niño se cortó con una espina.

Reaccioné y miré hacia el frente, Himawari me había llevado hasta la cocina y allí estaba lleno de gente. Entre los presentes encontré a Chouchou quien utilizaba un delantal marrón y al verme se quedó casi como yo.

—Saki ¿qué pasó?

La señora Mikoto se acercó rápidamente y desvié la mirada dejando de lado a la morena para ver a la anciana.

—Ah, yo... Me corté con la espina de un rosal.

—Salvó a mi muñeco —dijo Himawari.

—El general dijo que el maletín estaba con usted.

—Claro, siéntate aquí —sacó una silla y se limpió las manos—, ahora vuelvo.

En la cocina se estaban preparando alimentos todavía, y cuando alcé mi vista noté que Chouchou seguía viéndome así que para romper la tensión traté de sonreír con naturalidad, ella movió su cabeza, parecía avergonzada.

—Chouchou corta más tomates, la señora los necesita —le dijo una mujer morena muy parecida a ella.

—Sí mamá.

Poco a poco me percaté de un calor en mi mano y cuando miré hacia allí, percibí que Himawari seguía sujetando mi mano.

—Ah, oye... Ya te puedes ir a jugar.

—Tengo que protegerte, quizás tengas miedo.

Reí, no pude evitarlo.

—No tengo miedo.

—Pero van a limpiarte con alcohol y duele mucho, si lloras quiero estar aquí para cuidarte.

—Tranquila, no voy a llorar ¿de acuerdo? Soy una- soy un chico fuerte —corregí de inmediato.

La señora Mikoto volvió a la cocina, se asomó por la puerta y me llamó moviendo su mano en el aire. Me levanté y la seguí, Himawari fue detrás de nosotras.

—Primero hay que lavar tu brazo.

Estábamos en el lavamanos, allí me limpié con agua, luego la señora abrió el botiquín para tomar un algodón con alcohol y comenzó a limpiarme el brazo. Ardía, por supuesto que sí, pero la niña me estaba viendo y yo le había asegurado que era un chico fuerte, tenía que demostrarle que no mentía.

—Lamento estar aquí causándole problemas.

—No te preocupes.

Ella con cuidado se encargó de limpiar toda la sangre y tierra y posteriormente me colocó una venda adhesiva. En un vistazo rápido me di cuenta que la niña estaba muy atenta viendo todo el proceso.

—Es cierto, sí eres un chico fuerte —dijo emocionada.

—Ya quedó listo.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

Observé mi brazo, el color de la tira adhesiva ni siquiera se notaba pero la delicadeza con que fui tratada me hizo recordar a mamá y eso me generó un vacío en el interior.

—¿Quiere comer algo? —Preguntó sorpresivamente.

—¿Eh? No no, yo debo volver a mi deber. Mi compañero me está esperando, pero muchas gracias por la invitación —me incliné varias veces.

—Entiendo. Bueno, en ese caso volveré a la cocina.

—Señora Mikoto... Uhm... Bueno, la niña que estaba allí...

—¿Te refieres a Chouchou?

—Sí, ella. La conocí cuando estaba en otra zona, ¿ahora trabaja aquí?

—Puesto que su familia trabajaba en la zona de entrenamiento y todos fueron evacuados, se les asignó servir en nuestra casa. ¿Ustedes son amigos?

Me quedé pensativa, no éramos amigas pero ella me agradaba.

—Digamos que simpatizamos —contesté—. Bien, entonces me retiro.

Hice una última reverencia y busqué la salida, escuché pasitos detrás de mí e intuí que se trataba de Himawari. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta me quedé de pie cuando vi una mesita llena de fotos, allí encontré al señor Itachi cuando era un niño y en los brazos de la señora Mikoto estaba un bebé muy lindo, imaginé que se trataba del comandante.

Pero aunque había más fotos, el comandante sólo figuraba en tres y en todas era en su etapa de infante.

—Mira, aquí sales tú.

Volteé con Himawari, ella también se quedó viendo las imágenes y con su dedito me señaló una que parecía muy antigua, donde salía una niña con el cabello recogido mientras estaba sentada en una jardinera rodeada de flores.

—No, no soy yo —le dije, la niña me miró y después volvió la vista al retrato.

—Sí eres tú, pero te pusiste vestido.

—Es mi esposa cuando era niña.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme toda la espalda, esa voz era del señor Fugaku. Pasé saliva y volví el rostro hasta encontrarlo de pie junto a mí.

—Lo siento, no estaba husmeando de hecho ya me iba.

Me miró de pies a cabeza y sus ojos negros se detuvieron en mi brazo, por impulso cubrí la parte donde tenía la venda adhesiva y salí de la casa lo más pronto que pude hasta cruzar el portón y encontrarme con Mitsuki.

—Saki ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, lamento haber tardado tanto es que verás —quité mi mano donde ocultaba la herida—... Surgió un inconveniente.

—Ya veo, no hay problema de todos modos todo está muy tranquilo por aquí, imagino que así continuará el resto del día.

Y bueno, tenía razón. Estuvimos vigilando el área durante un buen rato, de vez en cuando nos turnábamos para tomar agua o ir al baño. Era demasiado aburrido hasta cierto punto. El señor Itachi se apareció por allí y me sentí feliz por la señora Mikoto, pues ella se alegraría de verlo en ese día tan importante.

—¿Vigilan? —Nos preguntó, yo moví mi cabeza afirmando.

—Realmente no hay peligro alguno, deberían estar descansando.

—Tenemos la orden de cuidar la casa —dijo Mitsuki.

—Debió ser mi padre quien solicitó esto —sonrió y se sobó la barbilla—. En fin, gracias por su trabajo chicos.

Había algo en la mano izquierda del señor Itachi, la mantuvo oculta tras su espalda pero cuando vio que mis ojos no se despegaban de ello, terminó mostrando un ramito de tulipanes rosas envueltos en papel del mismo color.

—Es para mi madre —se llevó un dedo a los labios y nos pidió guardar silencio, como si fuésemos a arruinar su sorpresa.

—Estoy seguro que le gustarán mucho —dije.

—Deséenme suerte.

Abrió el portón para entrar y antes de cerrarlo nos guiñó el ojo. Aunque estaba contenta de que él llegara había recordado lo que el señor Fugaku le dijo al general: _«Sé bien que Sasuke no vendrá, pero Itachi sin duda lo hará, siempre lo hace por su madre»_

Tal vez el señor Itachi era igual de amable que la señora Mikoto, y el comandante era de carácter fuerte como su papá.

—Me preguntó cómo sería papá.

—¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo?

Sacudí la cabeza y miré con horror a Mitsuki, abrí mi bocota olvidando que no estaba sola.

—No, nada. Iré al baño, ¿puedes hacerte cargo una vez más?

—Claro, yo aquí te espero, Saki.

La tarde había caído y aunque el cielo todavía no estaba completamente estrellado, la luna ya había aparecido. La contemplé mientras caminaba hacia el baño que estaba en la parte externa de la casa, quizás era el de los invitados o la servidumbre, pero nos dieron permiso de utilizarlo.

Cuando me dirigía hacia allí no pude evitar mirar hacia la ventana que daba al interior de la casa, la luz de la sala estaba encendida y todos estaban allí reunidos. Vi cómo la señora Mikoto abrazaba a su hijo y él le sonreía, las flores estaban sobre la mesa.

Tras volver de mi pequeño descanso, escuché a lo lejos la voz de Himawari y volteé hacia atrás, si bien Boruto también estaba vigilando, la niña y su mamá estaban junto a él. Vi cómo la mujer lo rodeó con sus brazos y le depositó un beso en la frente; inconscientemente me vi reflejada en esa escena y elevé mi mano hasta mi propia frente dejándome llevar a los recuerdos que ahora eran dolorosos.

 _«Te quiero mucho, Sarada»_

—También te quiero, mamá —musité.

Allí me quedé, viendo cómo Boruto abrazaba a su familia y por otro lado, a la familia Uchiha.

Irónicamente la soledad pesaba más cuando me veía rodeada de gente. Mi pecho palpitaba con latidos dolorosos y mis ojos se cargaron de pequeñas gotas llenas de tristeza.

Me quité los lentes para limpiarme los ojos y los coloqué otra vez en su sitio; me di la media vuelta para salir de la casa y regresar a mi lugar.

Abrí el portón y salí, no me dio tiempo de cerrarlo porque alguien más iba a entrar y entonces me quedé petrificada ante la poderosa mirada de un hombre maduro con un semblante duro que daba escalofríos.

Vestía un chaleco negro con hombreras guindas y en su pecho, un pequeño símbolo del clan Uchiha. Su cabello largo y oscuro le cubría parte de la cara pero cuando el viento ondeó sus fibras pude ver que uno de sus ojos era diferente mas no pude percatarme de los detalles, sólo sé que brillaba casi como si emitiera luz.

Me miró con seriedad, como si quisiera entender por qué un chiquillo extraño estaba saliendo de la casa de su familia y yo no podía mover mi cuerpo ni quitar mis ojos de los de él.

Se detuvo entonces, su mano apenas había tocado el portón pero allí estaba inmóvil sólo viéndome como si estuviera molesto.

—Comandante.

El general apareció interponiéndose en mi vista, de un salto había caído justo entre ambos.

—¿Quiénes son estos niños? —Preguntó dejándome escuchar su voz grave y cargada de autoridad.

—Son mis discípulos, su padre ha pedido que cuiden de la casa. Chicos —nos miró a Mitsuki y a mí, entendimos lo que pedía e hicimos una reverencia, una vez más me sostuve los lentes.

—Mi padre —bufó y abrió el portón—. Supongo que Itachi está aquí.

—Llegó hace rato.

No contestó más y cerró el portón provocándome un respingo, mi corazón se había acelerado.

—Él... es el comandante —expresé.

—Así es —dijo el general—. Si él está aquí significa que algo no anda bien.

Miré al señor Kakashi, Mitsuki también lo hizo.

—Pensé que venía a ver a su mamá.

—Bueno, tampoco descartemos esa remota posibilidad.

El general se fue de nueva cuenta y yo me quedé mirando el portón recordando esos ojos tan inusuales que poseía el comandante; esa mirada tan temible y su presencia poderosa.

Me sentí pequeñita ante él y el corazón me dio un vuelco, ¿por qué me daba tanto miedo? O mejor dicho ¿qué ocasionaba él en mí?


	16. SASUKE UCHIHA

**Capítulo 15.-** **"Sasuke Uchiha"**

La mañana llegó y con ella mi cansancio; mis párpados pesaban y mi estómago gruñía. Aunque el sol todavía no se asomaba en su plenitud, el cielo ya había clareado.

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por mi cabeza, y es que aunque yo entendía que la vida en nuestro país no era para nada segura gracias a Dragón de Koshi, me parecía que el señor Fugaku exageró en solicitar vigilancia. La zona estaba custodiada por sus hombres y mantenían contacto continuo, su hijo el señor Itachi estaba en casa y por si fuera poco el comandante también había llegado. Al lado de todos ellos nosotros no éramos nada, salvo el general.

Unos simples niños como nosotros no podrían hacer mucho si se presentaba una situación de peligro. Pero quizás aquel hombre por su actitud autoritaria y por haber sido cofundador del escuadrón, sintió el derecho de imponernos tareas para demostrarnos quién mandaba.

—Tengo hambre.

Solté sin pensar que Mitsuki me escucharía. Estábamos sentados en el suelo desde unos minutos atrás sólo contemplando el firmamento y viendo el amanecer.

—Aguanta un poco más, pronto volveremos a la casa.

Bajé la mirada y desvié mi atención hacia su persona, él tenía las piernas extendidas y sus brazos amarrados entre sí.

—Mitsuki, ¿tenías amigos antes de entrar al escuadrón?

No volteó conmigo, siguió observando el cielo en su plenitud como si ver las luces atravesando las nubes lo hicieran recordar.

—No tuve ninguno —dijo sin titubear—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Uhm... Pues aunque he convivido con otros niños, no puedo decir que fueran mis amigos. Creo que tampoco he tenido amigos.

—Pero ahora tienes a Inojin ¿no es así?

Me acordé del rubio, él era tan raro y aunque en un principio me aturdía y todavía me costaba trabajo comprender por qué hacía comentarios tan fuera de lugar, me resultaba divertida su compañía.

—Creo que él es mi primer amigo —confesé.

Abracé mis rodillas y discretamente mis ojos enfocaron a Mitsuki quien seguía atento a cualquier otro lado excepto a mí. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero me daba pena que creyera que yo era un chico entrometido así que lo único que pude decir y que creí que no lo haría voltear, hizo el efecto contrario.

—Tú también eres mi amigo, Mitsuki.

Apareció el esperado momento en que el brillo ámbar de sus iris reflejara el cálido rayo de luz que poco a poco iluminaba la calle, y fue que me di cuenta que aunque estaba rodeada de otros chicos, era él quien hacía que mi corazón palpitara como loco. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Saki.

—Chicos, vengan ahora.

El general se presentó de la nada y me estremecí, rápidamente nos pusimos de pie y nos sacudimos la ropa para acompañarlo al patio trasero de la casa Uchiha. Allí mismo se encontraba Shikadai y Boruto, además fui capaz de ver que el señor Itachi y el comandante también hacían acto de presencia; el simple hecho de mirar al líder del escuadrón me provocaba escalofríos, como si su aura fuera oscura y no hubiera gota de amabilidad en él. Su padre era estricto pero éste señor Sasuke, parecía incomprensible.

Nos alineamos con firmeza tal como lo hacíamos en la zona de entrenamiento, el señor Itachi de vez en cuando veía a su hermano y éste nos recorría con su único ojo visible.

—Ellos son mis discípulos, falta Inojin Yamanaka pero él se ha quedado en la casa con su madre.

El comandante miró al señor Kakashi como si esperara que añadiera algo más, y así fue, el general terminó agregando detalles sobre mi compañero.

—Es el hijo del sargento de rastreo, Sai.

—¿Ha heredado el talento de su padre o es sólo un intento por querer ser notado?

La frialdad de su voz y la forma en que lo dijo me hicieron tener un mal concepto de aquel hombre. Alguien como él que formaba prejuicios en base a ideas vagas sobre otras personas, ¿qué clase de valor buscaba especialmente en los reclutas? ¿Los chicos que aspiraban a ser fuertes no eran nada?

—Inojin es un chico talentoso —dijo el general—, tiene habilidades muy buenas y en efecto, emplea estilos parecidos al sargento, sólo es cuestión de pulir detalles.

El comandante caminó alrededor de nosotros y nos observaba de pies a cabeza, ninguno de nosotros se movía, yo pasé saliva en el momento que él me dio la espalda mas luego se paró junto a Shikadai.

—Nombre.

—Shikadai Nara, señor —mi compañero tampoco se movió, sólo pronunció las palabras necesarias, se le oía tan nervioso como yo me sentía.

—El hijo de Shikamaru Nara, vaya cosa. Tú ya eres un miembro del cuerpo de infantería así que quiero pensar que eres bueno.

Al dejar en paz a Shikadai, se dirigió a Boruto. Esta escena era muy parecida a la que tuvimos con el señor Fugaku, sin duda eran de tal palo tal astilla.

—Nombre.

—Boruto Uzumaki, hijo del teniente.

Él contestó sin miedo, su voz sonaba calmada como si no le importara ser cuestionado ni cruzar la línea que ocasionara un disgusto de aquel hombre tan importante. El comandante se mantuvo mirándolo sin decirle nada, aunque no pude mirar con descaro el acontecimiento para ver las expresiones de su rostro, si es que tenía alguna otra a parte de su semblante de seriedad.

—Hijo de Naruto —bisbiseó y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás como para verlo mejor—. Han llegado hasta mis oídos rumores sobre ti, espero que seas lo suficientemente bueno como muchos aseguran.

—Lo soy —contestó Boruto con firmeza—. Después de todo, soy un Uzumaki.

Me pareció que la frase de Boruto iba cargada de la molestia que lo llenaba al comparar dos clanes, el suyo y el Uchiha.

—Más tarde lo veremos.

— _¿Mas tarde? ¿A qué se refiere?_ _¿Nos pondrá una prueba?_ —Pensé aterrada.

Abandonó su posición y se puso frente a Mitsuki y yo, evité mirarlo a la cara y seguí viendo hacia el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de él. Me ponía de nervios, me sofocaba su sola presencia. Hablaría de mis lentes, seguro que lo haría ya que nada pasaba desapercibido ante sus ojos y si el líder me rechazaba, no habría esperanzas para mí ni para mi madre.

—Nombre.

No supe si se refería a mí, mis labios tardaron en abrirse pero fue mi compañero quien respondió y sentí un alivio de que evitara que yo hiciera el ridículo.

—Mitsuki, soy huérfano —aclaró.

—Con que es así...

Para terminar de complicar el ambiente, el señor Fugaku se apareció por aquellos rumbos y puse todo mi esfuerzo en calmarme, respiré aunque no podía siquiera sentir que el oxígeno entrara a mis pulmones.

—General Kakashi, usted eligió a este chico y quiero creer que tiene una buena razón para haberlo aceptado como su discípulo.

—Mitsuki demostró ser bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en la prueba del campamento, además tiene ciertas habilidades genéticas que lo hacen único.

—Un chico fuerte y extraordinario pero huérfano, ¿no es eso un tanto extraño? —Lo vi cruzar sus brazos, ya iba entendiendo por dónde iba todo aquello. El comandante no confiaba en niños sin antecesores.

—Hablas como si fuera su culpa ser huérfano —por primera vez intervino el señor Itachi, pero eso pareció molestarle al comandante.

—Este asunto no te concierne así que cállate.

—Sasuke —el señor Fugaku sonó como si lo reprendiera y eso creó un ambiente sombrío. Y aunque creí que el comandante argumentaría algo en contra simplemente ignoró a sus familiares y continuó con Mitsuki.

—Esperaré a ver tus habilidades para convencerme de que vale la pena que estés aquí y no representas una amenaza.

—Sí, señor.

Cuando escuché esa respuesta el corazón se me aceleró, era mi turno de enfrentarme a su juicio personal. Mis ojos aunque se clavaban en el tronco en realidad no lo estaban viendo, pues mi mente se mantenía ocupada pensando en respuestas a posibles preguntas y eso me estaba atormentando.

—Nombre.

Preguntó con firmeza, como lo había hecho con mis compañeros.

—S-Saki.

Titubeé, aunque fue mínimo, lo hice y estuve consciente de ello imaginando que él también lo escuchó de ese modo.

Hubo silencio, a último momento me di cuenta que esperaba escuchar mis apellidos y entonces hablé cuando él lo hizo.

—Ape-

—Soy huérfa-no.

¿Lo estropeé? Hablar al mismo tiempo que el comandante era una falta de respeto, lo estaba arruinando por mis malditos nervios y no quería que él me odiara, era la persona más importante de todo el escuadrón y quien enfrentaba cara a cara a la organización que tanto temíamos.

—¿Otro huérfano? —Lo escuché y pasé saliva una vez más— Eso significa que eres tan maravilloso como tu compañero ¿no?

Ante su interrogante tuve el impulso de mirarlo a la cara y así lo hice pero luego me arrepentí cuando nuestras miradas se hallaron. Su ojo oscuro me observaba intensamente y de pronto sus manos me quitaron los anteojos, fue una acción tan repentina que me dejó casi ofuscada.

—¿Lentes? ¿Tienes problemas de visión o sólo es una moda?

—Saki tiene-

—General, estoy hablando con el chico.

El comandante en ningún momento apartó su mirada de mí y cuando bajé la cabeza él me la levantó con brusquedad.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Tengo miopía, señor.

Yo no podía presumir de los grandes logros de mi padre ni de mis habilidades innatas porque en realidad yo no tenía nada en comparación con mis compañeros. Sólo el sharingan, pero a mi parecer seguía siendo algo inútil que sólo sirvió para dejarme con problemas de visión.

No me había dado cuenta de la magnitud de diferencias que había entre nosotros hasta ese momento, ¿cómo ese hombre tenía tal capacidad de hacerme sentir miserable? Aunque al principio el general me trató casi de la misma manera, él poco a poco comenzó a darme ánimos y me tomó en cuenta para muchas cosas a pesar de que yo era la más débil del grupo. Sin embargo, el comandante era muy distinto de cierta manera.

—Miopía —observó los lentes como si tuviera en sus manos algo asqueroso—, un recluta con problemas de visión, cada vez se une más y más basura inservible.

—Sasuke, no hables de esa manera.

Mis manos estaban temblando, aunque el señor Itachi trató de moderar la severidad de aquellas palabras, no pudo solucionar el dolor que aquello me causó.

Dejé de mirarlo, no podía contra alguien así. Una parte de mí creyó que tenía razón y me odié, de verdad lo hice.

—El general asegura que este chico tiene potencial —dijo el señor Fugaku—, y bueno, yo he decidido darle una oportunidad.

—Padre, es bueno que tomes tus propias decisiones pero recuerda que el nuevo líder soy yo y por tanto soy el que se encarga de elegir los elementos que entrarán. Estamos en una situación alarmante y no tenemos tiempo para intentar preparar miembros inútiles, hay gente muriendo y desapareciendo ¿creen que esto es un juego?

—Juro que no voy a decepcionarlo —dijo el general Kakashi y pensé que no tenía caso que él abogara por mí, después de todo me sentía incapaz de alcanzar sus expectativas.

—He visitado a los demás reclutas en los últimos días, tengo una lista de los que me parecen buenos para avanzar y he desechado al resto, no voy a permitir que esto se convierta en una escuela para estorbos, nuestro escuadrón debe superar a Dragón de Koshi cuanto antes o nos veremos en serios problemas.

Mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo, la última gota que faltaba para derramar el vaso. Si el comandante me veía llorando no sólo sería echada en ese instante sin oportunidad alguna sino que me iría más que humillada.

Con rapidez me limpié los ojos y apreté los labios, no iba a llorar... o al menos lo intentaría.

—Voy a darles oportunidad de que descansen y coman, mañana iré a ponerles una prueba y los que no me convenzan se irán, no hay segundas oportunidades —dijo y me devolvió los lentes estampándolos con fuerza sobre mi pecho, los tomé con mis manos temblorosas—. Váyanse, sus servicios han culminado en esta casa.

—Vámonos muchachos.

Cuando el general dijo aquello, mis compañeros hicieron una reverencia al comandante pero yo no pude hacerlo, mis ojos instintivamente lo miraron para darse cuenta que también me veía. Me coloqué los anteojos como muestra de mi dignidad y sólo pude pensar que ansiaba encontrar a mamá para largarme de ese escuadrón para siempre.

(...)

Bajo la regadera y el agua caliente descargué todo mi dolor, y me cubrí la boca para llorar sin que me oyeran. Mi último obstáculo era tan alto como una montaña, y ése era Sasuke Uchiha. Aquel hombre que parecía inalcanzable como una estrella, estaba en el lugar más alto y era imposible llegar a él. Si al final no lograba pasar esa prueba, sólo me quedaba confiar en él y en que acabaría con Dragón de Koshi.

Pero no era mi principal deseo porque yo deseaba llegar tan lejos hasta encontrar a mamá, nadie más la salvaría porque había cientos de personas desaparecidas.

Ese día nadie me dijo nada por lo sucedido en aquel encuentro; quizás todos nos sentíamos preocupados y estresados por la prueba de mañana. Me había puesto tan sensible que hasta me dolió el estómago y fui con la enfermera para que me diera medicina. Pensé que la cena me había caído mal.

Antes de dormir, estuve afuera para ver las estrellas. En aquella zona el cielo se vislumbraba en su máximo esplendor permitiéndome contemplar lo hermoso que era. La tranquilidad y el suave sonido de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose con el viento me ayudaron a calmar un poco mi malestar.

Un recuerdo de mi madre apareció entonces, cuando ella me abrazaba cada vez que yo cumplía años. Su calor y amor me hacían muy feliz, no lo supe hasta que me quedé sola.

— _Eres mi mayor tesoro, Sarada._

 _«—...Cada vez se une más y más basura inservible»_

Las palabras de ese hombre dolían mucho y por más que lo intentaba, no podía sacarlas de mi cabeza.

—Soy una basura inservible —susurré—... No es la primera persona que me lo da a entender.

—No, no lo eres.

Di un saltito del susto que me produjo la voz del general, no me di cuenta en qué momento llegó y se puso junto a mí.

—Señor...

—No digas que eres una basura, no te lastimes por las palabras del comandante. Él es así porque está presionándose en reclutar a los mejores hombres para exterminar a estos criminales. Aunque se ha excedido en sus opiniones, él no te conoce Saki.

—Pero usted también lo pensó alguna vez, que yo soy débil.

—Sí, lo pensé, pero no es así. Sólo te falta confianza, has nacido con un gran don y no debes desaprovecharlo.

—¿Se refiere al sharingan?

—Sí.

Suspiró y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del chaleco.

—No tengo idea de qué prueba pueda ponerles, pero viendo la situación y aunque todavía estoy en contra de esto... Quiero que sepas que como último recurso puedes utilizar el sharingan, sólo si te ves en aprietos ¿entendido?

Afirmé.

—Ve a dormir, necesitas descansar.

—Sí, señor. Buenas noches.

(...)

La mañana siguiente sólo Boruto desayunó, los demás apenas y bebimos agua. El miedo me estaba comiendo de a poco e Inojin estaba igual que yo. Ojalá yo hubiera tenido la confianza de Boruto, pues él se veía muy relajado.

— _Debe estar gozando mi sufrimiento y humillación. Seguro no puede esperar a que me corran._

La hora de ir al campo se había llegado, esa mañana estaba más fría que la anterior y la piel se me erizaba con las ráfagas del viento.

La enfermera estaba muy angustiada por alguna razón y lucía como si quisiera decir algo, se frotaba las manos y por fin se animó a hablar.

—General Hatake, me gustaría decirle algo.

El señor Kakashi se abrochaba las botas y no prestaba demasiada atención, me preocupaba el hecho de que la enfermera lo siguiera tanto y él no le hiciera caso.

—Inojin va a estar bien, deje de preocuparse.

—Lo sé, señor, pero hay algo-

—No tenemos tiempo, me lo dirá cuando regresemos. Vámonos, muchachos.

—Sí, señor.

No supe si fue mi imaginación pero cuando salimos de la casa y avanzamos unos metros, me pareció escuchar la voz de la enfermera Yamanaka. Miré hacia atrás y la vi afuera moviendo sus manos, mas el viento no me permitió oír nada, Inojin seguro creyó que le estaba deseando suerte y alzó su pulgar, pero yo me quedé intrigada.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, el comandante ya estaba allí y sólo él.

—Él es el líder —oí a Inojin que habló para sí mismo, como si le asombrara conocerlo.

—Comandante, los muchachos están listos.

—Perfecto, espero que no me decepcionen.

Se quitó los guantes y los arrojó a un lado.

—Van a luchar contra mí.

Levanté la mirada, eso no era lo que esperaba oír.

—Sabe que es imposible ser derrotado por alguno de estos niños, sus niveles son totalmente diferentes.

—Lo sé, general —contestó con cierta burla—. Pero allá afuera no hay criminales poniendo pruebas para saber cuántos kunais pueden clavar en un tablero, esto es el mundo real. Hay bestias salvajes, hombres despiadados y nadie se tentará el corazón. Si no pueden enfrentarme, no están listos para estar aquí.

—Pero-

—¡Comiencen y vengan a mí!

Recién terminó su frase y Boruto corrió hacia él, todos nos sorprendimos al verlo ir directamente a atacar al comandante. Sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y lo lanzó hacia el hombre mas lo esquivó con facilidad y lo agarró del brazo para arrojarlo lejos.

Boruto se levantó tan rápido que no creí lo que estaba viendo. Se quitó la chamarra y juntó sus manos en una posición que si no mal recordaba, en días pasados el general le mostró. Vi en su palma una ráfaga de viento y con colores brillantes me recordó a la luz que emitía aquel hombre del explosivo. Unos segundos después supe que era su chakra, Boruto estaba haciendo la técnica que tenía poco de haber conocido y me sorprendí tanto... ¡La aprendió muy rápido!

Al verlo atacar al comandante supe por qué todos hablaban maravillas de él y por qué su ego estaba tan alto, él era asombroso.

Las piernas me empezaron a temblar, no sé si de frío o de nervios pero no podía evitarlo. Shikadai no quiso quedarse atrás y se unió al combate, no pudo utilizar su técnica para atrapar sombras pues el día estaba nublado. Pero aunque ambos eran tan buenos, el comandante ni siquiera hacía gran esfuerzo por evadir sus ataques.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¿Vinieron hasta aquí para avergonzar a sus padres?

Boruto estaba molesto, su mirada lo decía todo y volvió a crear una esfera de energía.

—Saki, Inojin —Mitsuki nos habló— debemos planear lo que haremos antes de atacarlo, si tenemos una estrategia será mejor que atacar por atacar.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —Preguntó Inojin.

—Hay que buscar un punto ciego.

—Muy equivocados —la voz del comandante nos sorprendió y apenas pudimos reaccionar, él estaba detrás de nosotros—, yo no tengo ningún punto ciego.

Mitsuki lo atacó estirando su brazo pero repentinamente el comandante desapareció y en su lugar estaba Inojin quien recibió el impacto del golpe. Yo no podía moverme, no tenía idea de qué hacer y mi indecisión me costó caro. El comandante Sasuke me tiró al suelo boca abajo tras haberme hecho tropezar y jalando mi brazo hacia atrás colocó su pie en mi cabeza.

—Un hombre que sólo se dedica a observar a mitad de un enfrentamiento, no puede ser miembro de mi escuadrón.

Jaló con más fuerza mi brazo y me dolió hasta el alma, sentí que no iba a soportarlo.

—¡Ahh! —Bramé de dolor.

—¡Saki!

Escuché a Mitsuki, él fue directo al comandante para atacarlo, o así lo creí hasta que me di cuenta que sólo lo hizo para distraerlo y así poder sacarme de allí. En el momento que el señor Sasuke quitó su pie de mi cabeza, fui arrastrada lejos de allí.

—¿Estás bien?

Respiré agitada y me sobé el hombro.

—No lo sé, todavía me duele.

Vi que los demás chicos seguían buscando la manera de poder tocarlo, ni siquiera sabía cuál sería el objetivo de aquella batalla, ¿cómo determinaría quiénes estaban aptos?

—Déjame revisarte.

—No —quité su mano—, no tenemos tiempo.

—Chicos, no se queden allí —dijo el general, él estaba a metros de distancia sólo observando, no podía hacer más.

—Vamos, tal vez si atacamos en conjunto podamos hacer algo. Todavía tengo algunos ataques.

Mitsuki hablaba como un líder, me sentí tan celosa de él... Me sentía celosa de todos mis compañeros. Boruto no se rendía, aunque se cayera se levantaba y con coraje sus ojos brillaban cada vez que se acercaba al comandante. ¿Por qué yo no podía ser igual?

No... ¿Por qué estaba dudando? El general había dicho que yo no era una basura, si alguien como él confiaba en mí era porque de verdad yo no era una inútil. No importaba si era mujer y ellos hombres, no había diferencias. Yo no era débil, yo no podía serlo.

Me levanté del suelo me sacudí el polvo, activé mi sharingan y los movimientos del comandante pasaban ante mis ojos de una manera que pude grabar en mi memoria. Apreté mi puño y saqué un kunai de mi bolsillo; cuando mi mano siguió el ritmo de sus desplazamientos, encontré una oportunidad para atacarlo.

Corrí en dirección a él quien estaba dándome la espalda mientras se encargaba de Shikadai, y lancé mi arma hacia su brazo. No quería herirlo, de verdad no quería lastimarlo pero si eso le demostraba que yo no era una basura entonces se podían hacer ciertos sacrificios.

Cuando pensé que le daría, él se volteó y se quitó de allí pero al encontrarme cerca me pegó en el vientre y me quedé sin aliento. Mi sharingan debió desactivarse por el impacto y caí de rodillas al suelo.

Vi una gota de sangre caer en la tierra y mientras recuperaba el aire levanté la mirada encontrándome con su hombro herido, al final el kunai le rozó la piel. Sus ojo negro me observaba, y mis compañeros quisieron aprovechar esa oportunidad para atacarlo pero algo pasó.

—¡GENERAL!

La voz de la enfermera Ino sonó cada vez más cerca, no pude levantarme pero giré la cabeza y la vi corriendo hacia nosotros, todavía estaba lejos pero lucía desesperada.

—¡GENERAL, ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!

—¿Qué? —Musité.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inojin estaba asustado.

—No puede ser...

Cuando el general pronunció esas palabras, mis ojos vieron con horror cómo dos enormes bestias como las que atacaron el pueblo, salieron del bosque y se dirigieron hacia la enfermera Ino.

—¡MAMÁ!

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, si te gustó este capítulo por favor no dudes en dejar un comentario, me gustaría conocer tu opinión.**_

 _ **No recuerdo si lo aclaré en algún capítulo anterior pero habrá ligeras modificaciones en las técnicas, habilidades y cosas así respecto a la obra original. En esta historia tanto Naruto como Sasuke tienen ambos brazos.**_

 ** _No es un fanfic de romance, aunque se darán ocasiones en que lo mencione._**


	17. DESCUBIERTA

**Capítulo 16.- Descubierta**

A pesar de que mis rodillas casi se hundían en la tierra podía sentir que mis piernas estaban temblando. El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero la angustia persistió un poco más.

Inojin había intentado llegar hasta su madre, quizás por impulso, tal vez por ese instinto de proteger lo que amas, tal como decía mamá: «La cobardía se termina cuando luchas por la persona que amas»

Nunca me perdonaré no haber siquiera intentado ayudar a la enfermera, aunque sólo se trataran de escasos segundos. Sin embargo, fue el comandante quien repentinamente estaba ocupando el lugar de la enfermera Ino y no entendí cómo había sucedido.

De una sola patada noqueó a una de las bestias enormes y a otra la dejó paralizada, era tan asombroso que incluso sentí que no podía respirar, muy probablemente todos nos encontrábamos en esa situación de admiración y terror.

—¡Váyanse de aquí, rápido! —Nos gritó el general— ¡Llévense a la enfermera!

No supe si fue producto de mi estado e imaginación pero cuando el comandante volteó unos instantes y el viento voló el mechón de cabello que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, pude ver el inusual color púrpura que brillaba; casi puedo asegurar que escuché su voz pidiéndome que protegiera a su mamá.

—¡Es cierto! ¡La señora Mikoto, la familia de Boruto!

Me levanté rápidamente y corrí en dirección opuesta hacia el pueblo, al momento que pasé junto al general le escuché decirme algo.

—Resguarden a los demás, por ningún motivo los dejen solos. Pidan a Itachi que venga.

No contesté pero un movimiento de mi cabeza debió bastar para transmitirle mi respuesta. Otros gruñidos se escucharon y cuando volteé sentí el miedo cruzarme el cuerpo entero; había más y más bestias acercándose a pasos apresurados y al fondo, esos sujetos enmascarados. Mirarlos nuevamente era como revivir la escena del secuestro de mamá.

—¡Saki! ¡Vámonos!

Mitsuki alargó su brazo y atrapó mi muñeca, luego me estiró hacia él para que los alcanzara. Inojin se detuvo unos segundos y sacó su pergamino, sus manos temblaban cuando lo sostenía y el pincel dibujaba en el trozo de papel. Un ave de tinta emergió, y subió a la enfermera en él.

—Chicos, súbanse pronto.

El camino en efecto fue más corto pero no me sentía tranquila al haber huido de la escena, estaba preocupada por el general y el comandante. Ver luchar al líder del escuadrón me dejó rígida, incapaz de reaccionar mas sólo ser espectadora de lo habilidoso que era. Ellos estarían bien, confiaba en que así sería.

Bajamos del ave dentro del patio de la casa de los Uchiha y corrimos apresurados a la puerta, Boruto tocaba con desesperación hasta que ésta fue abierta por el señor Fugaku.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Unas bestias de Dragón de Koshi están en el campo de la montaña! ¡El señor Itachi tiene que ir! —Expliqué.

La mirada de aquel anciano cambió por completo, por primera vez lo vi en un gesto muy parecido a estar asustado.

—Nos han encontrado ¡maldita sea!

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a gritar llamando a su esposa, todos aprovechamos para entrar y Boruto corrió al interior de la casa sin importarle nada.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo, Fugaku?

—Mikoto, mujer... Tienes que irte ahora. Lo mismo para el resto de la servidumbre femenina y la familia Uzumaki, estamos bajo ataque.

El señor Itachi pasó corriendo por un lado de sus padres y en el genkan comenzó a ponerse los zapatos a toda prisa.

—Denme detalles, todos los que puedan —decía sin interrumpir su acción.

—Salieron del bosque, son seis bestias, el comandante paralizó dos pero se acercaban cuatro hombres enmascarados —dijo Mitsuki.

—Correcto, ¿algo más?

—No señor, es todo lo que pudimos ver. El general Hatake nos ordenó evacuar el lugar y proteger a la enfermera.

Terminó de ponerse los zapatos y se puso de pie, a la sala ya había llegado todo el personal que allí trabajaba así como la abuela, mamá y hermana de Boruto.

—Escuchen bien, hay un refugio subterráneo —dijo el señor Itachi—, aunque sabemos de sobra que Dragón de Koshi se lleva mujeres y niños, no permitiré tampoco que lastimen a los hombres que aquí trabajan así que chicos, asegúrense de llevarlos a todos hasta allí —nos miró.

—¿Dónde está ese refugio? —Preguntó Shikadai.

—A dos kilómetros de aquí, la entrada está debajo de un contenedor de basura en el callejón que está detrás del mercado de frutas.

—¿Qué hay de las demás personas del pueblo? —Cuestioné.

—Por desgracia, no tenemos espacio para todos —su rostro me reveló la pena que sentía—, es un descuido de nuestra parte, lo lamento. Por ahora sólo deberán poner a salvo a las personas de esta casa, pero me encargaré de que ninguno de esos monstruos ponga un pie dentro de la villa así que apresúrense. Papá, ve con ellos.

—De ninguna manera, yo también iré.

—Ya eres un hombre mayor, no puedes seguir el ritmo.

—¡No me subestimes Itachi! ¡Dije que también iré!

La señora Mikoto estaba temblando, casi pude palpar su sufrimiento. Perder a su familia sería un dolor insoportable.

—Quédate con mamá, la protegerás mejor si te encuentras cerca. Déjanos esto a Sasuke y a mí, incluso el general está allí así que no debes preocuparte.

El señor Itachi salió de la casa y con él, el resto de nosotros. El anciano Fugaku se había aferrado a ir con él pero en un momento repentino el señor Itachi desapareció tras un revoloteo de cuervos.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Querido, por favor —dos dedos de la señora Mikoto sujetaban el borde de la manga de aquel hombre mayor—, ven conmigo.

—Tenemos que alertar a todos en el pueblo —dijo—, por lo menos que se escondan en sus casas. Yo no me permitiré ser un cobarde, estaré bien, Mikoto.

Lentamente la mano de la mujer liberó el agarre de la ropa, ella asintió pero no se le veía muy convencida. La abuela de Boruto sujetó los hombros de la señora Mikoto.

—Vamos Mikoto, tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Mamá ¿qué está pasando? —Oí a Himawari.

—Sólo vamos a escondernos ¿de acuerdo?

—Necesito que alguno de ustedes me ayude a notificar a todos que se escondan.

—Yo lo haré —Mitsuki se ofreció y el señor Fugaku lo aceptó— Saki, ve con ellos y protégelos.

Mitsuki salió corriendo detrás del anciano y me quedé mirando su figura desaparecer en la lejanía. Al voltear mi cabeza me encontré con la mirada temerosa de Chouchou, sus manos vibraban, estaba asustada.

—Vamos —le dije y le di un empujoncito en la espalda.

La situación no pudo mantenerse tranquila por mucho tiempo, el pánico recorrió las calles cuando fueron notificados del ataque y por si no bastara con el drama que se vivía, de repente un fuerte gruñido se oyó a lo lejos indicando que una de las bestias estaba por entrar. Pero el sonido venía de otra dirección, la opuesta al campo donde los demás luchaban.

— _¿Era una carnada?_ —Pensé.

—¡Por aquí!

Shikadai y Boruto empujaron el contenedor y con un shuriken rompieron el candado para levantar la puerta de metal; estaba oscuro en el interior por lo que Shikadai metió un pie para verificar.

—Es una escalera, bajaré yo primero así que síganme.

Tal como lo dijo, Shikadai fue quien pasó por delante y daba indicaciones para que lo imitaran. El personal estaba aterrado, los gruñidos se intensificaron y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

—Vienen más de ellos —oí a Inojin, su cuerpo también estaba tiritando.

—Himawari, sigues tú... ¿Himawari?

Boruto volteó a todas partes y yo caí en la cuenta de que en efecto, la niña no estaba con nosotros.

—¡Himawari!

La mamá de Boruto salió de entre la muchedumbre y su mirada me recordó el mismo miedo que se reflejó en mamá aquella noche cuando me escondió.

—¡HIMAWARI!

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Boruto se desesperó— ¡La estaba sujetando de mi mano!

—El muñeco —pronuncié para mí misma—... Olvidó el muñeco y regresó por él.

Boruto me miró así también yo, sus cejas se habían elevado y se arrugaban en pavor. No me dijo nada y salió corriendo de allí.

—¡Boruto! —Su mamá gritó en una voz entrecortada.

—¡Iré con él! ¡Inojin cierra la puerta! —Dije.

—No Saki, es peligroso. Tenemos órdenes de proteger a estas personas.

—La niña está en peligro, ustedes estarán bien. Señora —miré a la mujer de ojos perla—, nos aseguraremos de traer a Himawari.

Las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, me di la media vuelta y emprendí camino a toda velocidad. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis piernas avanzaban tan rápido como podían.

Entre calles casi desoladas, con gente corriendo a esconderse perdí todo rastro de Boruto, parecía una escena de novela apocalíptica. Luego sentí un retortijón en el vientre y me paré escasos segundos para tomar aire, los suficientes para presenciar a la horripilante criatura que buscaba en los alrededores olfateando y gruñendo, dejando al descubierto sus largos colmillos.

Aunque mis piernas se negaban a reaccionar, como pude me las arreglé para esconderme detrás de unos botes de basura.

— _Cálmate Sarada, cálmate..._

El monstruo rugió tan fuerte que mis oídos dolieron y me ensordecí a pesar de cubrirlos con mis manos.

— _Tengo que salir de aquí._

Busqué la manera de pasar desapercibida pero viendo la situación parecía imposible escapar sin ser detectada. La bestia medía quizás más de dos metros y sus enormes garras pisaban con fuerza mientras sus uñas raspaban el suelo. Estaba tan alerta olfateando que seguro me encontraría pronto.

Se giró cuando oyó un ruido, mis ojos brillaron al ver que Mitsuki lanzó un ataque directo al animal y lo aturdió con una especie de rayo. Aproveché que se había distraído y salí de mi escondite para seguir mi camino a la casa de los Uchiha.

—¡Saki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Lo siento Mitsuki, ahora no puedo contártelo! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Boruto!

Hubiera deseado poder darle más explicaciones mas tenía el tiempo encima. Aceleré el paso y llegué a la casa, el portón estaba medio abierto lo que me decía que Boruto quizás ya estaba allí, él no podría haber saltado los muros eran muy altos.

Entré a la casa y busqué por todas partes pero no se escuchaba nada.

—¡Himawari! ¡Himawari!

Pensé que tal vez ella se separó en alguna parte del camino y no volvió precisamente a la casa; me habría quedado con esa idea si no se hubiese escuchado un grito del exterior. Bajé la escalera a toda velocidad y salí al patio trasero donde vi a ese horrible cuadrúpedo queriendo tomar con su hocico a la niña.

Himawari se escondía entre el muro y la casa, era un espacio angosto donde guardaban artículos de limpieza. El animal rugió fuerte y Himawari comenzó a llorar completamente aterrada.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, sólo me quedaba un kunai pues el anterior lo usé para pelear contra el comandante cuando nos puso a prueba. Mi puntería no era mala así que tendría que darle en algún punto vital pero no sabía dónde.

 _«Su cabeza»_

Activé mi sharingan y mi cuerpo experimentó ese cambio en el flujo de mi chakra que tras un escalofrío se volvió una sensación caliente recorriéndome de pies a cabeza.

Lancé el arma apuntando bien a la cabeza del animal y cuando le dio cayó al suelo gruñendo de dolor y moviéndose bruscamente. Fui de inmediato a sacar a la niña quien se aferró a mi cuerpo.

—Tranquila, voy a llevarte con tu mamá, no llores.

—Niño, tengo miedo.

Cargué a Himawari para salir de la casa, corrí con ella en mis brazos y de nuevo ese dolor me detuvo, respiré hondo y quise volver a avanzar; sin embargo no pude, cuando levanté mi cabeza miré a mi alrededor, había tres bestias enormes acorralándonos.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, mi corazón casi se me salía del pecho y mi sharingan se desactivó. Himawari lloraba asustada y yo sólo podía abrazarla como si eso impidiera que le hicieran daño.

— _Tengo que hacer algo... Debe haber una forma..._

Con todas mis fuerzas traté de retener el poco valor que me quedaba pero la resignación ganaba batalla poco a poco. No había manera de salir de esa situación.

Al instante que vi a las tres bestias ir contra nosotras, sólo abracé fuerte a Himawari y cerré los ojos, fue en ese momento que escuché el sonido de llamas ardiendo y sentí en todo mi cuerpo el calor que desprendían, como si estuviera cerca de una chimenea.

Abrí los ojos, las bestias se retorcían mientras sus cuerpos eran consumidos por el fuego. No entendía que pasaba hasta que vi al señor Fugaku, respiraba pausado y se le veía muy agotado.

—¡Himawari!

Boruto llegó apresurado, su brazo izquierdo estaba escurriendo de sangre y la manga de su chamarra había sido arrancada.

—¡Hermano!

Cuando bajaba a la niña, sus pies ni siquiera alcanzaron a tocar el suelo, fue arrebatada de mis brazos por una sombra tan veloz que apenas pude darme cuenta.

Giré mi cabeza, todo transcurrió en cámara lenta: un hombre encapuchado se la llevaba. Los gritos de Boruto llenaron mi cabeza y de repente no pude escucharlos, no pude escuchar nada. El eco de sus voces desapareció y para entonces, en el tiempo que tuve conciencia de lo que acontecía, mis piernas ya iban veloces detrás de aquel sujeto queriendo alcanzar a la niña.

Estiré mi brazo, como si eso pudiera servir para llegar hasta ella y mis pies avanzaban queriendo volar.

Vi la mano de Himawari tratando de alcanzarme, sus ojitos llorosos suplicaban ayuda. El hombre que la llevaba se dio cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo, para frenarme lanzó algo pero no vi nada hasta que sentí el impacto en mi vientre como un balón golpeándome con fuerza.

Caí al suelo y quise recuperar el aliento, Boruto me rebasó intentando salvar a su hermana pero él tampoco podía alcanzarla. En ese momento el dolor era soportable, quizás era la adrenalina así que me levanté y seguí corriendo.

Boruto hizo su técnica especial, la que utilizó en el comandante y logró acertar en una pierna del sujeto haciéndolo tropezar. Ese tiempo fue demasiado valioso para ambos, pudimos llegar hasta donde estaba mas el tipo no duró mucho tiempo en el suelo y cuando quiso escapar sujeté a Himawari.

—¡Suéltala, maldita sea!

Boruto agarró al hombre aferrándose a él, queriendo separarlo de su hermana. Yo estiraba a la niña pero resultaba muy difícil liberarla de los brazos del encapuchado. Una máscara oscura le cubría el rostro así que no pude ver sus rasgos.

Himawari lloraba y Boruto no lo soportó, mordió el brazo del sujeto y de ese modo el hombre la liberó, su furia fue evidente y golpeó al rubio lanzándolo lejos, logrando estrellarlo contra el muro de una casa. Para entonces la niña ya estaba liberada de su agarre y yo tenía que ser más rápida antes de que él intentara llevársela de nuevo.

Mis ojos vieron lo que él intentaba hacer, el sharingan se activó y empujé a Himawari.

—¡Vete con el señor Fugaku!

Aunque la alejé de un tirón, no aparté mi vista de la máscara del individuo y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse igual que él. Lo enfrenté cuerpo a cuerpo, pero un fuerte rugido me aturdió; una bestia había llegado sin que siquiera lo notara y tal distracción dolorosa me hizo perder la concentración, el resultado fue que el sharingan se desactivó y recibí el impacto de una oleada de aire frío que me empujó contra el tronco de un árbol.

Mi cuerpo entero se estiró y resbalé hasta el suelo, incapaz de poder ponerme de pie. Sin tiempo a que el enmascarado volviera a atacarme, un rayo púrpura lo atravesó y cayó al piso, muerto.

Detrás de él estaba el general, pronto llegó Mitsuki y la bestia que llegó en plena lucha se consumía en un fuego negro muy extraño.

—¡Saki!

Mitsuki llegó hacia mí pero el dolor de mi espalda era tan fuerte que estuve a punto de perder la conciencia. Boruto también seguía en el piso, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—¡Está sangrando! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo con un médico! —Mitsuki le dijo al general, éste rápidamente vino a mí.

—¿Dónde? ¿De dónde sangra?

—Hay sangre en sus piernas.

—¡Saki! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Mírame! —Me dio palmadas en la cara— ¡Hey! ¡No te duermas! ¡Saki!

Sus voces se apagaban y mis ojos desenfocaron, entre llamados lejanos mis pupilas sólo vieron al comandante caminando hacia nosotros. Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

(...)

Un murmullo y sollozos me despertaron, cuando mis ojos se abrieron lo primero que vi fue una luz blanca y mi cuerpo sintió el frío de la habitación. La espalda me dolía, pero la molestia era menor.

Giré la cabeza hacia mi derecha, allí estaba la enfermera Ino y estaba llorando. Sus manos temblaban mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno.

—En-enfermera.

Dejó de escribir y me miró, sus labios vibraban.

—Saki... Despertaste.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué está llorando?

A pesar de que se limpió los ojos las lágrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas. Se puso de pie y apagó la lámpara que me iluminaba la cara.

—Estamos en el subterráneo de la casa.

—¿En el escondite?

—No, en la casa donde vivimos.

Su rostro no me gustaba, me estaba poniendo de nervios.

—¿Cómo están los demás?

—Bien, ellos están a salvo. De alguna manera han podido controlar la situación.

—¿Tendremos que irnos de nuevo?

Su mano temblorosa quitó un mechón de mi cabello y trató de sonreír.

—Saki-

Un tirón a la puerta la hizo estremecer y alejó su mano de mí, miró atrás y vimos al general. Él cerró la puerta y la enfermera se apartó, se veía muy asustada.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó, su voz sonaba molesta, tenía ese tono con el cual lo conocí en el campamento.

—Bien, la medicina hará efecto pronto.

No dijo nada a esa respuesta y se acercó a mí, su mirada gélida era lo único que podía detectar.

—General ¿está todo bien? —Pregunté, todavía estaba débil.

—Me engañaste. Maldita sea ¡me mentiste!

Exclamó con visible enojo, vi a la enfermera derramar más lágrimas y abrazar su portapapeles; en ese momento no entendí lo que estaba pasando pero no tardé en descubrirlo, ni siquiera tuve que preguntar.

—¡Te atreviste a desafiarme y a burlarte de alguien como yo! ¡Las reglas son claras, no se admiten mujeres en el escuadrón!

Abrí mucho mis ojos, en poco tiempo me encontraba tiritando igual que la enfermera. No podía pensar en nada más, el general estaba furioso.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! Si sabes bien que no pueden entrar mujeres ¿por qué te atreviste a disfrazarte de hombre y venir a pedir una oportunidad?

—General, déjeme explicarlo.

—Tú y esta mujer han sido cómplices —señaló a la enfermera—. Esto es inadmisible, no tolero las mentiras.

—Por favor, déjeme hablar —quise enderezarme pero no pude.

—No tienes nada qué explicarme, no te quiero aquí. Te irás mañana mismo y usted, enfermera Yamanaka —la miró—, será relevada de su cargo.

—¡No! ¡No por favor! —Supliqué— General, ella no, ella es inocente.

—Nadie que encubra un engaño es inocente, necesitamos gente de confianza no esto.

—Escúcheme —tomé todo el aire que pude y me enderecé, arrugué la frente cuando el dolor apareció.

—Saki no te levantes —pidió la enfermera.

—Señor, por favor escúcheme.

Los ojos oscuros del general me veían con enojo pero tenía algo más ¿qué era? ¿decepción?

—La sangre en tu pantalón... Estás en tu periodo. Sólo te has lastimado la espalda por el impacto, estarás totalmente recuperada en poco tiempo, para mañana ya podrás estar de pie, le pediré a uno de mis hombres que te lleve de regreso a Konoha.

Iba a retirarse pero sujeté su chaleco y la aguja del catéter me lastimó, la sangre empezó a subir por el tubo.

—Escúcheme, por favor.

—Suéltame.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Me atreví a tomar la prueba de ingreso, estaba asustada y no quería hacerlo pero no tengo otra opción. Lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido, el escuadrón no permite que las mujeres ingresen y jamás he entendido la razón pero no iba a suplicar por una oportunidad si me presentaba como chica —comencé a llorar, el general seguía dándome la espalda y mi mano se aferraba a la tela de su ropa—. Mi mamá fue secuestrada, yo no pude hacer nada, sólo quiero rescatarla quiero llegar hasta ella y traerla a casa conmigo, sólo eso, no tengo otras intenciones.

—Las mujeres no-

—¡Ya sé! ¡Le he dicho que ya lo sé! —Sollocé— Pero amo a mi mamá, esta es la única forma en que puedo acercarme a mi objetivo. ¡Usted no lo entiende! ¡Ni yo los entiendo a ustedes! —Mis mejillas se mojaron completamente— ¿Una mujer no puede unirse? ¿Una mujer no puede luchar? ¡No somos débiles! ¿No lo ha visto? ¡Yo no soy débil, usted me lo dijo!

Apartó mi mano y volteó.

—Dragón de Koshi secuestra mujeres porque las violan, porque buscan placer propio y conseguir descendencia en base a aquellas que tengan buen linaje. No se roban a cualquier mujer, es una mafia, no se trata simplemente de disfrazarte y pelear contra ellos. Por desgracia las mujeres son más vulnerables en este ámbito, ellas son sometidas a toda clase de atrocidades, desde prostituirlas hasta esclavizarlas para financiar su organización. ¡¿Entiendes esto?! ¡No es un maldito juego!

Sus palabras me hicieron llorar incluso más.

—No puedo abandonar a mamá, señor, por favor no me expulse del equipo. Sólo un poco más, le juro que mejoraré mucho y cuando la rescate, le prometo que me iré.

—Saki, esto no se trata de tu madre.

—¡Para mí sí! ¡Mi madre es mi prioridad!

—¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

Tragué saliva y mis ojos llorosos lo contemplaron. Mi madre me pidió cientos de veces que no hablara con extraños sobre mí, la noche del secuestro me hizo prometerle que no dejaría que me encontraran pero no fue sino hasta ese momento que me pregunté por qué, ¿qué razón tendría para querer ocultarme?

—Te hice una pregu-

—Sarada... Sarada Haruno.

Sus ojos por fin dejaron ese enojo y tomaron forma de sorpresa.

—¿Haruno?

—Sí...

—¿Quién es tu madre?

Una imagen de ella apareció en mi memoria.

—Sakura Haruno, señor.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	18. CÓMPLICE

**Capítulo 17.- "Cómplice"**

—Sakura Haruno, señor.

Retrocedió unos pasos, entrelazó sus brazos y me observó el rostro como si quisiera ver algo más en mí. La enfermera Yamanaka había dejado de llorar pero las lágrimas aún no se secaban de sus mejillas, ella y el general no quitaban sus ojos de mi cara.

—¿Quién es tu papá? —El general hizo otra interrogante.

—No tengo papá, él murió antes de que yo naciera.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —Insistió en saber más.

—Mi mamá solamente me dijo que él se llamaba Saki —contesté con pena.

—De modo que te has puesto el nombre de tu padre para aparentar ser un chico.

No dije nada, pero bajé la cabeza. Me sentía avergonzada, me dolía haber decepcionado al general sobretodo porque lo comenzaba a considerar una especie de figura paterna y no quería que él me odiara.

Le oí bufar y levanté un poquito la cara para ver su expresión, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos como si estuviera harto de esa situación. No podía culparlo, él simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo y yo lo había arruinado.

—¿Por qué quiere saber tanto sobre mí? —Me atreví a cuestionar y luego me arrepentí, el general había bajado su cabeza para mirarme una vez más con esa severa molestia en su entrecejo.

—Porque no pienso arriesgarme de nuevo, te di mi confianza y me traicionaste. Necesito saber con quién estoy tratando. ¿Sabes que los enemigos pueden estar dentro de nuestro escuadrón? Si el comandante se entera de que permití que una niña disfrazada de varón se uniera, va a enojarse mucho.

—¿El comandante no lo sabe? —Me sorprendí.

—Nadie más que yo —aclaró—, no soy estúpido como para ponerme la soga al cuello.

—En ese caso, aún puede darme una oportunidad.

—¿Es que eres idiota o qué? —Acercó su rostro al mío, nos separaba una distancia mínima de algunos treinta centímetros, apoyó las manos en los bordes de la cama y sus dedos apretaron la sábana— Te he dicho que te irás de aquí, aunque el comandante no sepa de ti, yo sigo ejerciendo como autoridad y estoy a cargo del equipo, y si digo que te vas es porque así será.

Quise argumentar en su contra pero desistí, al final él estaba al mando y no me perdonaría. A esas alturas sería imposible continuar y perdí mis esperanzas de encontrar a mamá.

Bajé mi mano que seguía en el aire cuando mis dedos se aferraron a la tela del chaleco del general, y vi las marcas de cicatrices que se habían quedado en mi piel y que me recordarían siempre que luché por lo que más amaba.

El general se incorporó y tomó el portapapeles que sostenía la enfermera, lo vi indirectamente pues estaba aún observando la palma de mi mano; la cerré en un puño y me clavé las uñas muy ligeramente sólo para ver que la sangre de mi vena subía por el tubo del catéter.

La enfermera sollozaba y se mantenía quieta con sus manos temblorosas, me odié bastante por tenerla en esa situación pero entendía que parte de la culpa era del mismo escuadrón. Continué observando el líquido rojo y al fondo el general balbuceaba leyendo los reportes.

—Usted es alguien muy fuerte —dije sin mirarlo, escuché que dio la vuelta a la hoja—, pero no es fuerte porque sea hombre, sino porque ha adquirido su fuerza al tener un motivo poderoso que lo impulsó a alcanzar ese nivel.

Dejé de mirar el tubo transparente y levanté el rostro, el seguía ignorándome concentrado en los escritos, mas eso no me impidió seguir mi discurso.

—Yo no soy tan fuerte, pero antes era una completa cobarde. Todavía tengo miedo pero ahora no me escondo.

—Te escondiste en el disfraz de un hombre —habló.

—Porque era la única alternativa, si no existiera esa estúpida regla de que las mujeres no pueden entrar... Estoy segura que hay mujeres muy fuertes y capaces, así como también hay hombres muy débiles que nada pueden hacer porque son cobardes. Sí, quizás somos más vulnerables pero ¿cómo nos defenderemos si tenemos que vivir aisladas ocultándonos siempre? Si ustedes en lugar de ver nuestro potencial sólo se preocupan por hacernos sentir más miserables.

—Nada de lo que digas-

—No me importa lo que usted piense de mí, pero la enfermera Ino es una mujer fuerte y muy inteligente. Ella estudia mucho para ser médico, ha aprendido técnicas nuevas para sanar heridas y como ella seguro que hay muchas más mujeres. Usted simplemente le dice que será relevada de su cargo como si fuera cualquier cosa ¿en dónde piensa encontrar otra persona así de buena?

—Yo no subestimo la capacidad de quienes están a cargo de la salud, mucho menos de la enfermera Yamanaka. Si la estoy quitando del puesto es por ocultarme algo tan importante, la confianza es base para las relaciones. Aunque desgraciadamente hemos tenido muchas bajas en la plantilla y por supuesto involucramos mujeres pero sólo en división médica e incluso así corren riesgo. Nuestra sargento fue secuestrada ¡imagina que vayan al frente con los que combaten!

—¡Pues tal vez si a la sargento no la hubieran limitado a ser simple médico sin conocimientos de combate, ella podría haberse defendido o escapar!

El general había dejado a un lado el portapapeles desde que empezamos a discutir, mis ojos ya no lloraban pero ardían y supe lo que significaba. La enfermera Ino jadeó y se llevó una mano a la boca. El señor Kakashi y yo manteníamos mi sharingan en secreto pero en ese momento de enojo no pude evitar activarlo. Él cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—T-tus oj-jos...

—Enfermera Yamanaka —el general se metió las manos a los bolsillos de la ropa y se recargó en el escritorio—... Esto es un secreto.

—¿Usted lo sabía?

El rostro de impaciencia que la enfermera tenía me comenzaba a perturbar. ¿Tan malo era tener el sharingan? Parpadeé y lo desactivé, no quería asustarla.

—No sería la primera persona en guardar secretos ¿verdad?

Ella bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

—A todo esto enfermera, ¿qué era lo que me quería decir antes de que fuésemos al entrenamiento?

—Yo... Quise advertir de un chakra diferente que entró en la zona.

—¿Chakra diferente? ¿Usted cómo pudo saberlo?

Ella se mordió los labios y jugueteó con sus dedos.

—Algunos miembros de mi clan nacimos con la capacidad de percibir los niveles y tipos de chakras. Reconocí bien éstos últimos porque ya los había presenciado, quería advertírselo pero usted no me escuchó.

—¿Detecta los chakras? ¿Es usted del tipo sensor como Minato Namikaze?

El general estaba sorprendido, no podía ocultarlo aunque quisiera, yo sólo escuchaba muy atenta. La enfermera movió su cabeza una sola vez para darle la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

—Porque pensé que usted diría que eso no tiene relevancia y que sólo debo enfocarme en atender heridos.

—¡Enfermera Yamanaka! —La sujetó fuerte de los hombros, ella se espantó, lo vi en su cara— ¡Esto es algo muy importante! Un miembro del equipo que es del tipo sensor nos conviene mucho ¡es por sentido común!

—Sí pero usted se negó a escucharme.

—¿Inojin heredó tal capacidad?

—Bueno... No del todo, él se ha enfocado más en aprender las técnicas de su padre que no ha desarrollado y entendido bien la herencia de mi familia.

Por fin el general la liberó de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, la enfermera y yo nos miramos. Él quizás se hubiera mantenido dando vueltas si no hubiese sido porque tocaron la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el señor Kakashi y tardaron en responder.

—Soy yo, Fugaku.

El general abrió la puerta de inmediato, el anciano se adentró a la habitación y me percaté de que traía algunos vendajes y tiras adhesivas en sus brazos y cara. De pronto y sin que nos lo esperáramos, hizo una reverencia ante el general, eso lo desorientó bastante.

—S-señor Fugaku ¿qué hace?

—Te debo una disculpa —su rostro continuó apuntando hacia el suelo y sus cabellos caían ocultando sus facciones—. Tus muchachos son fuertes, los he subestimado.

Se enderezó y con una expresión determinante se quedó erguido mirando a los ojos al general.

—Incluso aunque todavía no sean tan poderosos, he visto con mis propios ojos lo tenaces que son —sus ojos negros me vieron y me sentí hundir en el colchón donde estaba sentada—. Ese chico arriesgó su vida para salvar a la hija del teniente y peleó con valor enfrentándose a lo que fuera sin importarle de quién se tratara. Ése es el tipo de espíritu que deseo ver en nuestros miembros, general.

— _El señor Fugaku... ¿me reconoció? ¿está diciendo que me considera apta?_ —Pensé y esperé encontrar las pupilas de mi censor hasta que sucedió.

—Señor Fugaku... verá...

— _No, ¡no se lo diga por favor!_

—Saki es...

— _¡No! ¡Por favor, señor Kakashi no se lo diga!_

Me contempló antes de completar su frase y yo le rogaba internamente que no lo hiciera, si me evidenciaba mi esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

—¿Qué ocurre, general? Saki es ¿qué?

 _«—Sarada es un ratón miedoso, Sarada es una cobarde. ¡Siempre está escondiéndose tras su mamá!_

— _¡No es verdad! ¡No soy una cobarde! ¡No lo soy!_ »

—Saki es... Saki es un muchacho muy valiente.

Si me hubiera creído para siempre las crueles palabras de los niños que me molestaban, me habría quedado escondida en un cuarto de la señora Tsunade. Pero en ese momento estaba sentada frente a tres personas importantes: una enfermera con grandes conocimientos de medicina y habilidades extraordinarias; el general líder de brigadas y divisiones dentro de la organización y el cofundador del escuadrón de Konoha. Y todos ellos creían en mí.

Aceptaban mi virtud y después de tantos días sintiéndome una completa basura, una diminuta luz brilló dentro de mí. Mamá estaría orgulla... quizás también mi padre lo estaría.

—Tendremos que irnos todos de este lugar, si ya sufrimos un ataque no hay duda que vendrán más. Será mejor que planeemos una estrategia —dijo el anciano.

—Sí, señor. Lo veré en la reunión de esta noche.

El señor Fugaku no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación. Aunque el general me había halagado todavía entendía que él estaba molesto conmigo. La enfermera me acomodó el brazo para que la sangre ya no subiera por el tubo.

—Ya no muevas esta mano, sino te vas a lastimar.

—Discúlpeme, por todo lo que ocasioné.

—No te preocupes, supongo que ya sabía que esto sucedería así que también tengo responsabilidades qué asumir.

—Enfermera Yamanaka, cuando termine su informe vaya a buscarme, necesito hablar con usted de algo importante —el general sonaba estricto.

—Sí, señor.

—Y tú —me miró con intensidad, ya me imaginaba lo que me diría o al menos eso creí—, córtate el cabello, te está creciendo muy rápido y si lo dejas así en poco tiempo vas a parecer una chica.

Abrió la puerta y salió sin darme oportunidad de siquiera pronunciar una palabra, mis labios se quedaron a medias.

—Eso... ¿qué cree usted que significa? —Pregunté a la enfermera.

—Pues, bueno —se rascó la barbilla— yo lo interpretaría como que te dejará continuar aquí.

Mi boca se curvó en una sonrisa pero también se abría por la felicidad.

—¡Tengo que cortarme el cabello pronto!

—Saki ¡no muevas la mano!

(...)

Esa noche la reunión de los altos mandos se llevó a cabo en el subterráneo de la casa, el resto permanecimos en la superficie.

Luego del ataque, llegaron refuerzos y éstos cuidaban de la señora Mikoto y la familia Uzumaki. Yo había perdido la conciencia por ese motivo no supe en qué momento terminé en la casa otra vez.

Miré a mis compañeros con magulladuras, sus caras no eran las más felices, estaban muy callados y Mitsuki había estado sentado frente a la chimenea por un buen rato.

Quise acercarme a él para hablar mas antes de hacerlo escuché la voz de Boruto justo a mi lado derecho. Al mirarlo lo primero que noté fue el vendaje que se extendía por todo su brazo y por su gesto supe que se dio cuenta que vi su herida.

—Quiero hablar contigo —me dijo muy serio.

Eché un vistazo rápido a los demás pero todos estaban en sus propios asuntos, nadie nos prestaba atención.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Vamos afuera.

—Tenemos prohibido salir.

—Sólo será un minuto.

Dudé pero al no ver otra opción, accedí. Salimos por la puerta de la cocina, afuera estaba frío pero no hacía viento y el cielo se encontraba despejado. La luna brillaba más que de costumbre, o por lo menos así lo creí.

—Y bien ¿qué quieres decirme?

Boruto hizo una mueca, no denostaba ese odio que me tenía, al contrario, casi podía jurar que se le notaba incómodo y a punto de vomitar.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Pregunté, él apretó los labios y aunque su mirada no me causó terror, arrugó la frente y tensó sus cejas aproximándolas más a sus párpados.

—...-gcias —murmuró.

—¿Qué? Disculpa es que no te entendí.

Bufó.

—¡Dije que gracias! —Profirió causándome confusión— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué pones esa cara de idiota?

—Disculpa yo... ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

—Ya sabes por qué así que deja de hacerte el tonto. Sólo quería decirte eso, ya lo hice y ya me voy.

Acepté con resignación que se fuera, sin embargo se detuvo antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta y mientras me daba la espalda habló otra vez.

—Nunca había sentido tanta impotencia, siempre creí que estaba listo para enfrentar a cualquiera pero me he dado cuenta de la peor forma que soy muy débil aún.

Sus palabras sonaban cargadas de dolor y casi pude sentir empatía por él. No quise interrumpirlo, él jamás se había abierto así, era como si estuviera recordando toda la tragedia.

—Sentirse un saco de basura —chistó y vi cómo llevó una mano a su rostro, aunque me daba la espalda deduje que había limpiado sus ojos—... Si no me hubieras ayudado, Himawari no estaría aquí... Por eso, gracias.

Tras decir aquello entró a la casa y dejó la puerta medio abierta, yo me quedé meditando sus palabras. Entendía por completo ese sentimiento de inferioridad, para alguien como Boruto debió ser aún más doloroso crecer creyendo que era excepcional hasta el día que tuvo que ponerlo en práctica y descubrir que perdía algo valioso por no ser tan asombroso como pensaba.

Miré la luna una vez más, me pregunté si mamá también la estaría mirando y deseé que así fuera. Luego, a su lado destellaba la estrella más brillante del cielo nocturno y aunque el frío estaba presente, verla me hizo sentir ligero calor al recordar las cientos de veces que mamá se refirió a él como la estrella más grande, brillante e inalcanzable de todas.

— _Papá, ¿me estás mirando?_

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Di un respingo, sentí una corriente eléctrica por toda mi espina dorsal cuando escuché la voz del comandante, giré la cabeza y lo vi recargado en el muro de la casa. Su vestimenta oscura y esa seriedad frívola en su rostro me producían escalofríos.

—Perdón, sólo estaba tomando un poco de aire —dije lo primero que se me ocurrió—, pero ya iba a entrar a la casa, así que con su per-

—No te he dicho que te vayas ¿o sí? Debes aprender a respetar a las autoridades y a no decidir por ti mismo cuándo irte.

— _Oh genial, va a sermonearme —_ pensé—. Lo siento, señor comandante.

—Después de todo parece que te gusta el frío, así que no habrá problema en que permanezcas afuera un poco más ¿verdad?

Ya entendía por dónde iba el asunto, el tono y sus palabras me lo dijeron. Me estaba castigando por desobeder y salir sin autorización. Y en efecto, hacía frío y en poco tiempo dejaría de aguantarlo, no obstante tomé mi orgullo y no me moví de allí pero al menos esperaba que dijera algo más y sólo se quedó callado mirando al cielo.

Era como esos personajes solitarios que en las historias románticas, conquistan a las damas. No necesitaba decir algo para causar tal impresión, poseía una presencia fuerte y dominante casi parecida a la de su padre pero dejando de lado esa majestuosidad, algo en él me producía pena, como una especie de tristeza; y es que el comandante no se veía como alguien que disfrutara de la vida sino como quien vive por obligación.

Me perdí un buen rato mirando su perfil y él ni cuenta se daba así que aproveché para notar esos detalles que antes pasé desapercibidos. Como por ejemplo su estatura, era alto, quizás de la misma altura que el general Kakashi. Su ojo que siempre estaba cubierto por mechones de cabello se avistaba mostrando un tono violeta, cuando me enteré ya había pasado un rato pero por lo peculiar que era me hechizó tanto que terminé haciendo una pregunta quizás indebida.

—¿Por qué su ojo es diferente?

Volteó, esperaba ver molestia en él mas sin querer terminó por mostrar a plenitud lo que tanto escondía cuando su cabello se movió al girar la cabeza.

—Y me lo pregunta alguien que tiene miopía.

—Bueno, la miopía es más común.

Oh, en ese momento debí aprender a cerrar mi bocota pero sólo me hundí más y más.

—Quiero decir, no, lo siento, lo siento no era mi intención. Su ojo es perfectamente normal, el que yo jamás haya visto uno así no significa que no existan más —reí con neviosismo— ¿verdad?

—En el mundo no hay otro ojo igual al mío —concretó.

— _Ups —_ tragué saliva.

—Ya puedes retirarte —dejó de verme, siguió contemplando la luna.

—Sí, señor. Buenas noches.

Antes de bañarme para dormir, me corté el cabello. El espejo frente a mí mostró de nuevo que Sarada lentamente se extinguía. Extrañaba trenzar mi melena o usar el tipo de diademas de piedras brillantes.

Quería una amiga de mi edad con quién hablar de cosas de mujeres, pero aunque volviera a ser Sarada, eso no sucedería.

Mi cuerpo estaba cambiando asimismo mi forma de pensar, tenía muchas dudas y me sentía tan sola y lejos de casa.

(...)

—Ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos voy a informarles el acuerdo al que llegamos en la reunión de anoche.

Al otro día, el general hablaba en la sala de la casa, mis compañeros y yo lo escuchábamos de pie en posición firme. Detrás del señor Kakashi se encontraba el comandante, en un lado de éste su padre y en el otro su hermano. La enfermera Ino estaba en un extremo de la habitación.

—Vamos a movernos otra vez, por seguridad. Este sitio está expuesto a nuevos ataques así que es conveniente retirarnos a una zona más alejada y protegida.

Nos recorrió con la mirada, echó sus manos tras la espalda y así se quedó.

—Voy a supervisar su entrenamiento cada cierto tiempo, debido a la situación y por orden del comandante, estaré ayudando en el ejército del país del Fuego y me será imposible estar con ustedes mucho tiempo.

Eso que dijo nos turbó, a parte de mí, oí a los demás chicos hacer ruido. Si el general no me ayudaba con el sharingan ¿cómo iba a mejorar?

—Pero no se preocupen, el mando del equipo lo tomará el sargento Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Shikadai y Boruto se voltearon a ver.

—Sé lo que están pensando, y sí, ustedes ya lo conocen puesto que Konohamaru es el sargento de la división de infantería.

Shikadai levantó su mano.

—Entonces ¿eso significa que entrenaremos de nuevo con los otros jóvenes del cuerpo de infantería?

—No podemos concentrar grupos tan grandes justamente porque queremos evitar ser detectados. Aunque el sargento esté a cargo de ustedes, hay otros miembros que se harán cargo de distintos equipos, para ustedes se ha dictaminado que sea Konohamaru quien se quede a cargo. Ah y otra cosa que se me olvidaba...

El general volteó con el señor Itachi, éste dio unos pasos hacia delante para tomar la palabra.

—Debido a su desempeño y a la capacidad que mostraron, llegamos al acuerdo de que todos deben estar al mismo nivel por lo tanto, Inojin Yamanaka, Mitsuki y Saki, ustedes ahora son parte del cuerpo de infantería al igual que Boruto y Shikadai.

Mentiría si dijera que no sonreí, porque lo hice y sentí en mi pecho el gran latir de mi corazón. El señor Itachi también me sonrió y el general sólo movió su cabeza.

— _Estoy un paso más cerca, mamá._

—Felicidades muchachos, de ahora en delante síganse esforzando y aprendiendo más. Nos gustaría terminar con Dragón de Koshi antes de que ustedes se vean afectados y preferiríamos que jamás llegara el día en que los tengamos que requerir pero el futuro es incierto y lo mejor es ser precavidos.

El general volvió a dirigir el discurso, mi corazón todavía no se tranquilizaba cuando éste habló dando otra noticia.

—Inojin estará en el cuerpo de infantería pero más adelante tendrá que cambiar al cuerpo médico, por el momento necesita mejorar sus habilidades de lucha y posteriormente comenzará el entrenamiento en el campo de medicina, ya casi no tenemos buenos miembros de la salud y su perfil se adapta perfectamente a esta división.

Inojin estaba conmocionado, parecía no saber cómo actuar y levantó su mano para solicitar permiso para hablar. El permiso le fue concedido.

—Cuando eso suceda, ¿estaré lejos de mis compañeros?

—Normalmente serías enviado a los centros de brigadas médicas pero no creo que sea necesario enviarte a otro módulo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estaré al mismo nivel que mi mamá?

El general suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—La enfermera Yamanaka ya no es parte del cuerpo médico.

Lo que antes sentí en mi corazón por la felicidad, se había vuelto un estrujón horrible. Por la emoción olvidé que el general la había relevado de su cargo por ser mi cómplice y lejos de sentirme orgullosa de mí, me avergonzaba mucho.

—Ella ahora será la sargento de división médica, y se encargará de instruirte cuando llegue el momento.

Volteé con la enfermera, ella estaba más sorprendida que yo y con justa razón. Por un momento creí que ella ya lo sabía pero por su reacción me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea.

—Así que a partir de ahora refiéranse a ella como médico.

—Señor, general... Yo aún no presento el examen para ser médico —su voz era temblorosa.

—Pero pronto lo hará, y confío en que usted lo aprobará sin problema.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y la sonrisa en los labios rosados de la ahora médico Ino, me devolvió un poco de tranquilidad.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer. Respondiendo a una pregunta anterior: Sí, las técnicas pueden variar y no ser exactamente como en la historia original de Masashi Kishimoto.**_


	19. NARRACIÓN III - SAKURA

**Capítulo 18 .-** **"** **Narración III -** **Sakura"**

Cuando Saki quedó inconsciente en la acera, Kakashi temió que sus heridas le hubieran ocasionado la muerte y observó con pavor la imagen del joven ensangrentado hasta los pies. Ese miedo le recordaba las trágicas escenas que en su juventud experimentó cuando perdió a gran parte de sus colegas y amigos. Saki a su parecer era un simple chiquillo torpe y con mala suerte, no obstante ya lo consideraba algo especial.

Su tonta sonrisa cuando algo le salía bien y esa amabilidad eran cosas que Kakashi no podía ignorar. El niño le traía sensaciones conocidas, era como haber tratado antes con alguien así.

Lo levantó del suelo con cuidado, y cargándolo en sus brazos lo llevó hasta el interior de la casa de los Uchiha. Solicitó a Mitsuki que de inmediato fuera por la enfermera Ino. Boruto también salió herido pero al menos él sí estaba consciente; Kakashi se quedó más tranquilo cuando Itachi se hizo cargo del corte en el brazo del hijo del teniente. La pequeña Himawari también se quedó con su hermano.

El comandante Sasuke se limitó a observar y luego desvió su atención a revisar el cuerpo del hombre que murió a causa de la técnica del general. Su padre, quien seguía en el lugar de los hechos, se aproximó a él y le miró desde arriba mientras se amarraba un pedazo de tela de su ropa en las manos ensangrentadas.

—¿Estás herido? —Preguntó Sasuke pero ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

—Son heridas superficiales ¿qué hay de ti?

Sasuke chistó y comprobó la cara del hombre tieso al quitarle la máscara.

—¿Y me lo preguntas? Soy el líder ahora, padre. Parece que la vejez te ha afectado, ya no eres el Fugaku Uchiha al que todos temían.

El anciano hizo una mueca idéntica a la que el comandante solía mostrar cuando se irritaba.

—Para ser el líder te falta experiencia, justo ahora estoy viendo que tu hombro está sangrando.

Sasuke olvidó el cuerpo del suelo y miró hacia su hombro, era verdad, estaba herido. Lo pensó unos segundos y entendió el porqué.

—Esto no fue por Dragón de Koshi, sólo se trata de un estúpido accidente.

Tal accidente tenía nombre y ése era Saki, Sasuke aún no entendía cómo fue posible que aquel simple y escuálido niño lograra rozarle con un kunai.

(...)

En el interior de la casa de la familia Uchiha, Kakashi acostaba a Saki sobre la primera cama que encontró y una vez más trató de despertarlo de su estado de inconsciencia mas el resultado fue el mismo y el muchacho continuó con sus ojos cerrados.

—Si está perdiendo demasiada sangre debo parar rápido este sangrado, no tengo tiempo de esperar a la enfermera.

Kakashi se quitó la chamarra y la arrojó a un lado, fue a lavarse las manos para eliminar cualquier rastro de suciedad antes de tratar con una herida. Volvió a la habitación tan rápido como pudo y con un kunai comenzó a romper cuidadosamente la tela del pantalón de Saki.

El general tenía conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios, y esperaba servir de algo para ayudar al jovencito. Lo desgarrador vino después, cuando al quitar la prenda ensangrentada, Kakashi miró que el chico tenía su ropa interior llena de ese líquido rojizo y antes de continuar con su labor, sus ojos no pudieron engañarlo, lo que estaba viendo no era para nada la complexión de un hombre; aunque Saki mantenía el calzoncillo en su sitio, Kakashi sabía que faltaba algo.

La mano del general se apartó del cuerpo del adolescente y tragó saliva lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Un portazo lo hizo voltear y el rostro de la enfermera estaba más pálido que de costumbre; ella lo miró y después sus celestes ojos se dirigieron al _niño_ que estaba en la cama.

—Ge-general...

Kakashi se agachó a recoger su chamarra.

—Atienda a esta persona, voy a estar afuera vigilando. Más tarde hablaremos de esto.

La mujer rubia ya se había enterado de lo que pasaba, cuando se aproximó a Saki y le miró en esa condición, suspiró resignada a lo que estaba por venir. El general se había enterado que Saki era una chica y que ella la encubrió todo el tiempo.

Afuera recargado en la puerta, el general se veía como alguien que ha perdido toda esperanza. Su mirada vacía se concentraba en cualquier parte y su mente estaba llena de inquietudes. El muchacho que veía progresar y no rendirse, todo ese tiempo ocultó su verdadera identidad y por algún extraño motivo, le dolía saberlo.

Kakashi no era el tipo de persona que _-como el fundador-_ subestimara a las mujeres en el ámbito de ser guerreras o combatientes, pero conocía las reglas y éstas prohibían claramente el ingreso de una a las divisiones afines. Hubiera deseado que al menos _Saki_ decidiera entrar al área de medicina, pero la niña decidió disfrazarse de un chico y probar suerte. El general no lo entendía y se lamentaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Un rato después la enfermera dio dos golpes a la puerta y Kakashi se retiró para abrirla, dentro de la habitación la mujer con pena trató de mirarlo directamente aunque sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano.

—Necesito ropa para... ella.

—¿Cómo están sus heridas?

—Está bien, se ha lastimado la espalda y perdió la conciencia a causa del dolor pero va a mejorar muy pronto.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y la severidad se hizo presente en su mirada, la enfermera Ino sabía que el castigo vendría después.

—Envuélvala en una sábana, la llevaremos hasta la casa donde estábamos y allí podrá atender al resto. Boruto también está herido y el señor Fugaku.

—Sí, señor.

—Y una cosa más —el general puso la mano en el marco de la puerta—, vaya pensando en cómo darme una buena explicación de esto.

Cuando el general salió con Saki quien estaba envuelta en una sábana oscura, todos los presentes miraron la escena y algunos creyeron que algo muy grave le había sucedido. Inojin y Mitsuki corrieron hacia él para enterarse de la situación pero el general sólo dijo que estaba fuera de peligro.

Al pasar cerca del comandante, el general no pronunció ninguna palabra y de reojo Sasuke se quedó mirando _al_ _niño_ que éste llevaba en brazos.

(...)

—Saki... Despertaste.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué está llorando?

El general escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, había estado allí desde que llegaron y bajaron a las habitaciones subterráneas. Había reprendido a la enfermera cuando ésta le contó la verdad y aunque él siempre fue un hombre estricto y duro, sentía el temor de doblegarse. No soportaba ver a una mujer llorar y menos por su culpa.

Sin más preámbulos se giró y abrió la puerta de golpe y al mirar que Saki estaba observándolo, se adentró y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó refiriéndose a la chica.

—Bien, la medicina hará efecto pronto —contestó la enfermera quien intentaba calmar su pena.

No apartó la vista de la adolescente y se acercó unos pasos a ella, la vio más frágil que antes y su cabello revuelto le recordó al comandante cuando éste tenía su misma edad, pero esos ojos aunque oscuros como los de los Uchiha, tenían una forma diferente.

—General ¿está todo bien? —Cuestionó la niña.

—Me engañaste. Maldita sea ¡me mentiste!

Entonces explotó. No pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, Kakashi se sentía realmente estúpido por tener tantos años de experiencia y haber caído en una trampa de ese calibre.

Mantuvo una discusión con Saki, pero ella aunque sufría por ser descubierta no se rendía en el duelo de palabras, se aferraba a mantener su lugar dentro del equipo tras confesarle que estaba allí por su mamá quien fue secuestrada.

En un principio eso no significó nada para el general hasta que le preguntó su verdadera identidad.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre real? —Espero una respuesta inmediata pero ella demoró en contestar— Te hice una pregu-

—Sarada... Sarada Haruno.

—¿Haruno?

—Sí.

Ese apellido le traía recuerdos. Sólo había conocido a una persona que lo llevara, su cabeza comenzaba a armar hipótesis y fue entonces que decidió hacer la siguiente interrogante.

—¿Quién es tu madre?

—Sakura Haruno, señor.

 _«—Quiero que al menos se presenten, si vamos a ser un equipo necesito conocerlos._

— _Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y voy a ser un gran miembro de esta organización. Protegeré a todos con mi vida si es necesario._

— _Ah, eres el hijo del maestro Minato, qué sorpresa... A ver tú, el de la orilla._

— _Sasuke Uchiha._

— _¿Y ya?_

— _Es evidente que usted sabe quién soy, no necesito presentarme._

— _Hmm... Ya recordé por qué no me gusta esto de ser censor... En fin, tú, la que falta de presentarse._

— _Soy Sakura Haruno, soy de la división médica y me siento honrada de que me haya escogido para estar en su equipo sargento Hatake._

— _Sakura, ah sí ya te recuerdo, eres la persona que obtuvo la más alta calificación en el último examen médico. Espero que trabajemos bien, recuerda que en tus manos está nuestra vida.»_

Saki quien en realidad llevaba por nombre Sarada Haruno, podía ser la hija de aquella muchacha de cabello rosa que alguna vez formó parte de su equipo. La observó detalladamente queriendo encontrar ese parecido pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio y sólo recordaba pequeñas características.

—¿Quién es tu papá?

—No tengo papá, él murió antes de que yo naciera —confesó.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Mi mamá solamente me dijo que él se llamaba Saki.

(...)

Más tarde en otra habitación del subterráneo, Kakashi leía el expediente de Sarada; la enfermera continuaba sentada justo frente a él y jugaba con sus dedos para calmar el nerviosismo. Cuando el hombre terminó de leer bajó las hojas y le prestó atención a ella quien se hundió en la silla.

—Necesito que olvide lo que vio hace rato, me refiero a los ojos de la chica.

—S-señor... Sobre eso ¿usted sabía que ella tiene el sharingan?

—Bueno, no sería la primera persona en guardar un secreto ¿o sí?

Ella entendió a qué se refería y se sintió avergonzada.

—Me disculpo una vez más por haber ocultado esto, yo sólo vi muy desesperada a la niña y sentí que debía ayudarla.

—Enfermera Ino, usted conoció a Sakura Haruno ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió.

—Estuvimos juntas en la división médica.

—¿Qué ha sabido de ella? Quiero decir, Saki afirma que fue secuestrada pero antes de eso... ¿Por qué se dio de baja de nuestra organización?

—En realidad no sé mucho, Sakura era muy alegre y de repente su actitud cambió, no me dio explicaciones vaya... Creo que ni siquiera habló con nadie y simplemente se fue. Pero si estamos hablando de que mi antigua compañera es la misma mujer que es madre de Saki yo no me explico porque la chica tiene el sharingan...

De repente la enfermera jadeó y miró al general con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Podría ser que ella sea hija del comandante? —Se llevó ambas manos a la boca— ¡Santo cielo! ¡Es que sí podría ser!

—Shh... No levante la voz —la reprendió—, ¿usted cómo puede asegurar tal cosa?

—Señor, Sakura estaba enamorada del comandante, luego pasó a ser parte de su equipo. Usted fue el líder de ese equipo ¿jamás lo notó?

Kakashi se sobó la barbilla.

—En realidad no presté mucha atención, ni siquiera me puedo imaginar al comandante haciéndole caso a alguien. Pero definitivamente Saki es una Uchiha. ¿Qué hay de Itachi? Él también podría ser el padre.

Ino negó.

—Sakura no es así, ella sólo amaba al comandante Sasuke.

—En todo caso, ¿por qué crió a Saki como madre soltera?

—Pudiera ser que él la rechazara por su embarazo pero si fue así, entonces es un ser despreciable.

Kakashi vio la ira en los ojos de la enfermera.

—No, lo dudo mucho —el general se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el cuadro que colgaba en la pared y el cual mostraba el emblema Uchiha—. Sasuke no es ese tipo de hombre. Estoy más que seguro que si Saki es su hija, él no lo sabe.

—Entonces ¿cuál es la verdad?

Kakashi volteó a ver a la mujer.

—Sólo Sakura lo sabe y si decidió esconderle esto a su hija, debe tener un buen motivo. Nosotros no somos quiénes para interferir en sus decisiones, así que sólo nos resta ser cómplices en esta mentira. No tengo que mencionarlo pero nunca está de más, esto, señora Yamanaka, es un secreto ¿entendió?

—Sí, lo entiendo, general.

(...)

Durante la reunión de esa noche Kakashi se mantuvo observando al comandante y en cierto modo la enfermera tenía razón, Sasuke se parecía a Saki cuando éste se ponía serio pero sus facciones no estaban tensas sino una seriedad serena.

En realidad, Sasuke se veía melancólico. Mientras todos hablaban y daban sus puntos de vista respecto a qué hacer para no ser detectados por el enemigo, Kakashi prestaba su atención al líder de la organización y éste lucía perdido en los recuerdos.

—General Hatake, hablemos acerca de sus muchachos —Itachi interrumpió su concentración obligándolo a voltear—. Nadie salió herido de gravedad y la gente del pueblo está sana y salva, no cabe duda que estos chicos tienen potencial.

—Sí, yo mismo me he dado cuenta de ello —complementó Fugaku—, me gustó el estilo que ese chiquillo pelinegro utilizó, de un momento a otro se volvió tan veloz como su oponente aunque por supuesto no posee un nivel así de elevado y por ello perdió fuerza muy pronto. Creo que hay que trabajar en su concentración de chakra, lo consume de inmediato y por eso no aprovecha el tiempo.

—También Mitsuki, ese otro chico es demasiado bueno para rastrear objetivos. Gracias a él pudimos encontrar dos de las bestias que se dirigían al pueblo justo antes de que llegaran.

El general colocó ambas manos sobre sus piernas y pensó en los chicos que tenía bajo su mando; en un principio dudó de sus capacidades pero sin duda se estaban convirtiendo en hombres fuertes, excepto Saki o mejor dicho, Sarada... Ella estaba demostrando que era una mujer muy capaz que incluso burlaba al sistema.

—Me gustaría ascender a tres de mis muchachos, considero que es tiempo de que todos sean miembros de la división de infantería.

Fugaku se cruzó de brazos, Itachi se adelantó a dar una respuesta.

—Me parece una decisión acertada. Consideramos que sería bueno enviarlos a la Zona Norte, ya sabe, me refiero al Valle de las lágrimas.

Sasuke por fin levantó la mirada y desde su silencio se quedó observando a su hermano hablar.

—Está usted hablando del antiguo hogar de los Uchiha —el general no podía concebir por qué querían enviar a sus muchachos a un sitio con tan malos recuerdos.

—Ese sitio es el menos propenso a ser atacado, todo mundo sabe que quedó abandonado y por la tragedia, nadie es capaz de poner un pie en ese sitio.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien no es tan mala idea —el general movió la cabeza aceptando la propuesta—. Seguro que servirá. Por cierto, hay algo más que me gustaría solicitar.

Recordó las palabras de Saki y los descubrimientos de esa tarde.

—El ascenso de la enfermera Ino Yamanaka, ya que desgraciadamente la sargento Rin Nohara fue secuestrada, su lugar aún está vacío y la enfermera Yamanaka ha demostrado buenas habilidades y desempeño de su profesión. Por si fuera poco recientemente me ha confesado que es del tipo sensor y he estado pensando que si ella también se hace cargo de entrenar a su hijo en este aspecto, en un futuro puede sernos de gran ayuda.

—¿La señora Yamanaka es del tipo sensor? —Fugaku se sorprendió— Algo tan importante ¿y no lo había dicho?

—Me temo que muchas de las personas que trabajan con nosotros tienen grandes habilidades y por temor las esconden.

—En ese caso está bien si le damos ese ascenso, pero es requisito que sea médico.

—No se preocupe, confío en ella —dijo Kakashi—. Y volviendo a lo de la Zona Norte, mañana le informaré a mis chicos que nos cambiaremos.

—Kakashi —Sasuke por fin habló—. Konohamaru se hará cargo de ellos, tú vendrás conmigo al ejército.

El general no esperaba recibir esa orden, ni siquiera entendía por qué de repente lo necesitaba.

—Sasuke ¿no crees que sería mejor si el general se sigue haciendo cargo de los muchachos?

—Itachi, conoce tu lugar. Yo soy el líder y si digo que Kakashi se va al ejército conmigo, es porque lo hará. Mi decisión ya está tomada y seré muy franco —se enderezó hacia adelante y miró a cada uno de los presentes—, estamos en una situación peligrosa. Yamato me dijo que equipo de la división de rastreo encontró un laboratorio escondido entre las montañas del Este, está abandonado por supuesto y aunque no hay mucha evidencia, hay algo peligroso que no hemos tomado en cuenta.

Nadie cuestionó, de pronto el rostro serio del comandante tomó un semblante sombrío.

—Ellos podrían estar creando seres más monstruosos que las bestias que conocemos, con los niños que han robado han tenido suficiente tiempo para experimentar y con las mujeres... Ustedes lo saben, no sólo les han servido para pagar favores a gente poderosa que les está financiando su organización, sospechamos que un porcentaje de estas féminas están siendo utilizadas para fines reproductivos con los mismos integrantes de Dragón de Koshi, es muy probable que hayan elegido a las que tienen mejor linaje.

Kakashi pasó saliva, sólo pudo pensar en Sakura y le destrozó por dentro imaginar que Saki quien guardaba la ilusión de rescatarla, al final se llevara una mala noticia.

—Con buen linaje —soltó Kakashi sin darse cuenta, se había sumergido en sus pensamientos que habló más fuerte de lo que creyó.

—Cualquier característica hereditaria, por esa razón se llevaron a casi todas las mujeres Uchiha. Ellos deben tener bastantes sharingan si es que consiguieron extraerlo. Hasta donde recuerdo, no había ninguna mujer en nuestro clan que lo tuviera ¿o me equivoco? —Preguntó Itachi, Fugaku negó con su cabeza.

—No, ninguna de ellas lo despertó. Quizás sea algo únicamente de varones Uchiha. Pero si como dice Sasuke, si estos criminales se reprodujeron con ellas y nacieron niños, para estas fechas esos niños ya deben ser unos adolescentes.

Kakashi evitó a toda costa mirar a los presentes y se enfocó en sus propios pensamientos. La hipótesis de Fugaku estaba mal, Saki era mujer y había despertado el sharingan.

—Entonces cabe la posibilidad que nos estemos enfrentando a más como nosotros, pero incluso nosotros sólo somos tres y ellos deben ser decenas —dijo Itachi, Sasuke bufó.

—Sea lo que sea, así corra sangre Uchiha por sus venas, si están con Dragón de Koshi son mis enemigos y no me tentaré el corazón para matarlos.

El comandante se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Fugaku.

—Mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria, he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Y tras eso, salió de la habitación para ir a la superficie y observar la luna brillante como casi siempre solía hacerlo. Para calmar su ansiedad, aquella que aparecía repentinamente en el momento menos oportuno y para su mala suerte, justo cuando disfrutaba de su soledad se dio cuenta que allí había alguien más.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

El chico se estremeció y volteó temblando.

—Perdón, sólo estaba tomando un poco de aire pero ya iba a entrar a la casa así que con su per-

Siempre escapaba, Sasuke odiaba que quisiera pasarse de listo.

—No te he dicho que te vayas ¿o sí? Debes aprender a respetar a las autoridades y a no decidir por ti mismo cuándo irte.

—Lo siento, señor comandante.

El chiquillo se encogió de hombros.

—Después de todo parece que te gusta el frío, así que no habrá problema en que permanezcas afuera un poco más ¿verdad?

Lo vio girar dándole la espalda a la puerta y resignándose a obedecer a su castigo, Sasuke se olvidó un rato de él y volvió a su acción inicial que era contemplar la luna; era hermosa y tan solitaria como él, a veces se negaba a observarla porque resultaba doloroso otras noches como ésa, era casi necesario.

 _«Sasuke... Aunque éste sólo sea un sueño fugaz, por favor déjame vivirlo contigo.»_

* * *

 _ **Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores.**_


	20. VALLE DE LAS LÁGRIMAS

**Capítulo 19.-** **"Valle de las lágrimas"**

Para llegar a nuevas zonas siempre nos trasladaban por tierra. Así lo dijo el señor Itachi: _Si no queremos ser detectados, lo mejor es ser precavidos._

Era complicado adaptarse a nuevos escenarios y me parecía muy triste tener que abandonar un sitio cercano a un pueblo. La señora Mikoto así como la abuela de Boruto serían llevados a un lugar más privado y el señor Fugaku se encargaría de solicitar protección para ellos.

Estábamos camino a subirnos al vehículo y de un momento a otro escuché mi nombre, no mi nombre real, pero sí aquel que me impuse y al que comenzaba a acostumbrarme.

—¡Saki! ¡Espera!

Mis compañeros voltearon antes que yo y terminé imitando tal acción de mirar atrás, entonces divisé a una niña morena corriendo hacia mi dirección.

—Chouchou —musité. Ella se paró a escasos metros de distancia y antes de hablar esperó a recuperar el aliento.

—Saki, no pude decírtelo antes y cuando me enteré que te irías...

Dejó de hablar y se ruborizó, intuí que su vergüenza se debía a que mis compañeros estaban de bobos mirando la escena así que giré mi cabeza para verles y en efecto, Inojin ya estaba con su sonrisa a medias.

—Tenía miedo... Mi corazón se acelera mucho cuando te veo... Tan sólo quería decir que...

—No te preocupes, vamos a ser muy fuertes y acabaremos con esos criminales, así nunca más volverás a sentir miedo —dije queriendo aliviar el momento, creí que hablaba del ataque, ella asintió.

—¿Qué están esperando? Súbanse todos al vehículo —ordenó el general, él se aseguraría de que llegáramos con bien y posteriormente se marcharía donde el comandante le estableció.

—Sí, señor.

Comenzaron a subir, yo cargué mi mochila y moví mi mano en el aire para despedirme de Chouchou pese a que ella en su rostro tenía esa expresión de inconformidad. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle qué la tenía tan mortificada pero no teníamos tiempo qué perder así que me di la media vuelta para subir a la furgoneta y justo cuando lo hacía, ella habló.

—¡Me gustas, Saki!

Me congelé. Mi mano quedó pegada a la puerta del vehículo y mi pie derecho en el aire. Todos me miraron y yo apenas pude respirar. Cuando tuve el valor de mirar hacia atrás sólo pude ver que Chouchou se alejaba corriendo de regreso al pueblo.

Pasé saliva y me sentí extraña, no esperaba tal confesión y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. El general estaba de pie junto a mí y aguardando a que todos estuvieran arriba de la furgoneta para cerrar sus puertas, él también presenció la declaración y sólo le escuché carraspear.

—Arriba galán—me dijo y sentí una palmada en la espalda. Casi me fui de boca al piso pero Mitsuki me sostuvo.

—Cuidado.

—Gracias.

Me senté y abroché mi cinturón. No quería ver a nadie porque estaba sumida en vergüenza y si hacía contacto visual con Inojin todo estaría perdido. Lo peor no fue eso sino que cuando el general estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas, lo vi sin querer y él tenía esa expresión en sus ojos como si se estuviera riendo. Lo habría visto mejor si la máscara no le cubriera la boca pero con su mirada bastaba para darme cuenta que en efecto se estaba burlando de mí.

Apenas se escuchó el ruido de las puertas cerrándose cuando Inojin comenzó con sus ocurrencias inoportunas.

—Qué envidia Saki, ya tienes una admiradora.

— _Ay no, por favor_ —pensé.

—Lo que yo daría por ver chicas, sabes, a veces me aburro de sólo tratar con hombres. ¿Verdad? ¿Ustedes no opinan lo mismo?

—En realidad eso no me importa —dijo Shikadai.

—¿La señora Yamanaka no cuenta como una? —Preguntó Mitsuki.

—Diablos, ¡no! Es mi mamá —se quejó Inojin—. Demonios, Mitsuki... No tenías qué decir eso.

Mitsuki se empezó a reír, y dado que era un gesto poco habitual en él, llamó mucho la atención en especial a mí.

—No es gracioso, deja de reírte —insistía Inojin.

—Es que debiste ver tu cara.

Cuando menos lo esperé, Shikadai ya estaba contagiado de la risa y yo simplemente reía por lo bajo sin despegar mis ojos de Mitsuki. Pero luego mi risa se acabó al comparar una situación con otra; Chouchou dijo que su corazón se aceleraba cuando me veía y después vino su confesión. Mi corazón también se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca de Mitsuki y me sentía vulnerable al color miel de sus iris como si me transportase a otra dimensión.

La risas del fondo poco a poco se atenuaron cuando permanecí callada descubriendo que para mi desgracia me estaba gustando mi compañero.

Miré hacia el frente haciendo contacto visual con Boruto; creí que él apartaría la vista pero no fue así, me estaba observando y en sus facciones no había nada más que su seriedad. En ese duelo perdí sin siquiera luchar, así que me volteé para tomar mi mochila y abrazarla.

(...)

Bajamos del vehículo después de varias horas de camino. Lo primero que hice fue estirarme y mientras lo hacía fui capaz de ver el paisaje de ese lugar; ya era casi de noche de manera que lo que se podía vislumbrar era el hecho de que estábamos en medio de dos elevaciones y muy a lo lejos se percibía una gran montaña.

Me di cuenta que había varias casas a una distancia considerable pero ninguna de ellas tenía iluminación. Me había quedado detrás de la furgoneta por estar fisgoneando a los alrededores cuando oí una conversación entre la señora Ino y el general, hablaban en voz baja del otro lado del vehículo y decidí no moverme de allí por temor a ser detectada.

—¿Pero no es peligroso?

—Los chicos son muy jóvenes para saber qué lugar es éste así que no se preocupe. A unos kilómetros de aquí hay un campamento militar, ellos los estarán cuidando.

—¿Qué hay de los insumos? No tenemos un pueblo cercano, de hecho... éste es un pueblo fantasma. Me da escalofríos el sólo imaginar la masacre que sucedió aquí.

—Voy a ser muy sincero con usted, el comandante nos ha informado que estamos perdiendo apoyo en recursos económicos, eso quiere decir que tenemos que comenzar a limitar la distribución de armamento, uniformes y comida. Pero el cargamento de alimentos llegará mañana quizás al medio día, se hizo la solicitud desde ayer. Tendrán que racionarse para que dure por lo menos un mes.

—Esto no pinta nada bien —la médico sonó preocupada—. Deseo que llegue el día en que podamos vivir tranquilos y ver a nuestros niños crecer sin el temor de lo que sucederá mañana.

—Todos queremos eso, cualquier chakra distinto que perciba no dude en informárselo al sargento Konohamaru.

Me retiré de allí cuando Inojin se acercó a su mamá, fue el momento perfecto para que no me oyeran y así pude escapar para reunirme con el resto de los chicos. Me mortificó lo que escuché, la organización tenía más problemas de los que hubiera imaginado y nada de eso nos contaban, lo peor... Estábamos en un lugar donde anteriormente mucha gente murió y el sólo pensarlo me aterrorizaba.

(...)

El general abrió la puerta de la casa donde viviríamos, era de un estilo tradicional muy parecida a la vivienda de los Uchiha, aquella a la que cuidamos el día de la familia. Pero había un olor húmedo en el ambiente, y con justa razón si aquel lugar estaba abandonado desde hace tiempo.

El general presionó el interruptor pero nada pasó.

—Ah, olvidé reconectar la energía. Esperen un momento iré a buscar la caja de luz, Saki acompáñame, el resto ayude a la médico Yamanaka a bajar sus herramientas de la furgoneta.

Fui detrás del general, el piso era de madera por lo que debíamos ir sin zapatos pero aunque estaba usando calcetines podía sentir que estaba lleno de polvo.

La casa tenía puertas corredizas y cuando el general abrió una de éstas me encontré con el más increíble onsen que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida. La parte trasera de la casa tenía un onsen natural y el calor que emergía del agua lo sentí en todo el cuerpo.

—Cielos, qué bonito es —expresé deslumbrada.

—Había olvidado esto —masculló el general—, sígueme la caja debe estar del otro lado.

Aunque quería continuar viendo las aguas termales tuve que obedecer y caminamos por toda la orilla de la casa hasta encontrar la dichosa caja de fusibles.

—Sostén mi linterna —me dijo, la agarré mientras él sacaba un par de fusibles de su chaleco.

—¿Usted sabe arreglar esto?

—No es nada complicado pero todo se hace con cuidado, por cierto niña quiero hablar contigo. ¿Estabas espiándonos, verdad?

—¿Eh?

—Nada de "eh", me di cuenta que oías lo que hablaba con la señora Yamanaka pero no quise regañarte por eso lo dejé pasar.

Me apené y bajé la cabeza.

—Aluza la caja con la linterna.

Atendí su orden y el comenzó a quitar los fusibles inservibles.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

—¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

—Sólo poco, eso de que la organización está perdiendo recursos y que en este pueblo hubo una masacre.

—Bueno, no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas. El deber que tienen ustedes es el de mejorar, del resto nos encargamos nosotros y en cuanto a lo de la masacre, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero ¿no hay fantasmas?

El general se rió.

—No digas tonterías, no hay tales cosas.

Recién terminaba de decir eso cuando un estruendo casi me paralizó el corazón, mi cuerpo vibró espantado y por impulso abracé al general.

—Saki no hagas esto —intentó apartarme.

—Perdón, es que...

— _¡Inojin fíjate dónde pones las cosas! ¡Ayúdame a recoger este desastre!_

Cuando me di cuenta que el ruido había sido ocasionado porque Inojin tiró algo, me sentí muy estúpida. Las manos del general me alejaron de su cuerpo con delicadeza.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención —hice una reverencia.

—Está bien, ya cálmate. Ten cuidado de no hacer este tipo de cosas, eres sólo una jovencita y... ehm —se rascó la nariz por encima de la tela oscura—... Pues tienes que fijarte bien con quiénes te relacionas.

El general jamás me había hablado de ese modo desde que lo conocía, solía ser más rudo y en ese momento me estaba dando consejos. Supuse que su perspectiva cambió porque descubrió mi secreto y concluí que no sabía lidiar con una mujer.

—Puede hablarme con naturalidad, de todos modos seguiré fingiendo ser un chico.

—Saki, una cosa más...

Primero cerró la tapa de la caja y levantó la palanca, rápidamente la luz encendió en el resto de la casa, una ovación de Inojin se oyó al fondo.

—Lo escucho.

—Bueno, la verdad es complicado de decir —era un tanto divertido ver al general ponerse tan incómodo—. Pero si quieres seguir aparentando ser hombre, tendrás que asegurarte de que lo haces bien, ¿sabes? Hablo de que los demás podrían notar que mientes si... Vaya... Tú me entiendes.

Pestañeé, no le entendía. Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo luego se puso a mi misma altura y habló en un volumen más bajo.

—Tendrás que meter algo en tu bóxer, no sé, algún calcetín, algo que te haga bulto.

Lejos de aturdirme me empecé a reír y el señor Kakashi se puso tan rojo que intensificó mi risa.

—¿Qué es gracioso?

—Es que usted me está aconsejando que me haga un pene falso.

—¡Saki! No lo digas de esa forma, no suena para nada bien —se enderezó—. Ah cielos, soy un hombre de cuarenta y tres años diciéndole a una niña de doce que se meta un calcetín en el calzoncillo, esto no sería bien visto.

—No se preocupe señor general, voy a ser tan parecida a un chico que nadie notará que es falso.

Él elevó una ceja y su mirada se volvió amable.

—Supongo que si un viejo de experiencia como yo cayó en tu truco, lo demás será pan comido. Saki, no estaré aquí para ayudarte pero vendré tan pronto como pueda, procura aprender mucho y avanzar. Puedes entrenar tu sharingan cuando encuentres un momento a solas.

Antes de contestarle oí varios pasos y la escandalosa voz de Inojin e incluso se oyó a Shikadai.

—¡Mira esto! ¡Tenemos un onsen privado!

—Tenemos que usarlo sí o sí.

El general aclaró su garganta y me quitó la linterna de la mano.

—Por nada del mundo te metas a ese onsen —expresó—, sé que te pedirán que los acompañes pero invéntales algo para evadirlo. No escuches tanto lo que Inojin dice, ese chico es muy imprudente... ¿Qué tanto me miras?

—Señor, sin el ánimo de ofenderlo, pero usted sería un excelente padre.

—No digas tonterías, nadie querría tener a un padre como yo. Ahora andando que tengo que dar indicaciones.

Me empujó por los hombros hasta meterme a la casa y después se pasó de largo para llegar a la sala. Me detuve a medio camino para observar la habitación que si no me equivocaba, era el vestidor. Estaba un poco sucio pero sin duda el papel de las paredes era nuevo, como si todo hubiese sido reemplazado en aquel lugar y después abandonado.

(...)

Tal como lo dijo el general, Inojin me invitó a entrar al onsen junto con ellos. Sí, todos mis compañeros estaban allí metidos en el agua caliente y yo tuve que inventar que mi piel era sensible a esa temperatura y los minerales que contenía me provocaban alergia.

Me costó trabajo convencerlo para que desistiera y al final mientras ellos se divertían, yo sólo escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta entretanto me cortaba las uñas de la mano.

—Ahh ¡qué rica está el agua! —Expresaba Inojin, eso me sacó una sonrisa— No recuerdo haberme sentido tan cómodo antes.

—He ido sólo una vez a un onsen, pero eso fue cuando tenía cinco años —dijo Shikadai—, fui con mi papá, de verdad extraño esos días.

—¿Y tú Mitsuki? ¿Antes has estado en uno?

—Esta es la primera vez —confesó.

—Qué mal que a Saki le dé alergia, sería bueno que todos pudiéramos estar aquí.

—Pareces disfrutar de la compañía, eres un tipo extraño —por primera ocasión Boruto intervino.

—Por supuesto ¿no oíste lo que dijo el general? Vamos a ser un equipo por un buen tiempo y tendremos que llevarnos bien. En especial tú, tienes que dejar de ser tan grosero con Saki.

Apreté los ojos, Inojin lo iba a sacar de quicio si continuaba diciendo esas cosas pero para mi sorpresa, Boruto no reaccionó tan mal.

—Cierra la boca, hablas mucho.

—Ése es mi don.

—Y maldición —completó Mitsuki, yo reí bajito.

Ansié poder pasar ese tiempo con ellos, pero sólo podía estar sentada en el suelo, escondida detrás de una puerta muy frágil oyéndolos divertirse. Estaba a punto de levantarme, ya me iba a retirar sin embargo por primera vez en toda la noche, Inojin dijo algo interesante y me quedé a escuchar.

—Y bueno ya que estamos en confianza... Todos vimos que una niña se le declaró a Saki y entonces pensé: ¿qué tipo de chica me gustaría que me confesara su amor? Lo he estado meditando todo el día y creo que me gustan las muchachas de ojos grandes y sonrisa bonita, de preferencia que su melena sea un poco rizada ¿y para ustedes?

Alguien bostezó, supuse que se trató de Shikadai.

—Vamos chicos ¿no me digan que no les gustan las mujeres? ¿Es que acaso mis compañeros son gays?

—Bueno no lo había pensando, supongo que para mí están bien las chicas rubias —contestó Shikadai.

—Mientras no vayas por mi madre todo bien.

—Viejo, eres asqueroso —Shikadai se rió.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Boruto?

—Nada, no lo sé, nunca he pensando en esas cosas.

—Aburrido... ¿y tú, Mitsuki?

Tardó en contestar, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Por un lado quería que se negara a responder y por el otro... sentía curiosidad.

—No lo sé, creo que me llaman la atención las chicas sonrientes y amables.

Contuve la respiración.

—¿Y físicamente?

—Hmm... Un poco más bajitas que yo y que tengan la melena larga.

Para cuando me di cuenta mi mano ya estaba tocando mi cabeza y mis dedos atrapaban los mechones cortos de mi cabellera. No recordaba haber experimentado ese sentimiento tan lamentable, era diferente a la tristeza por mamá. Los chicos siguieron haciendo comentarios sobre eso pero yo había dejado de escuchar.

Me levanté del suelo y caminé hacia el gran espejo lleno de polvo, con mi mano lo limpié y al verme lo que resaltó en mi cara fueron esos ojos brillantes y llorosos.

—¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Quise sonreír pero en lugar de eso me sentí muy triste y cuando mis mejillas se humedecieron me limpié la cara olvidando que tenía polvo en una de mis palmas. La imagen que reflejaba el espejo era la de una patética chica de lentes y con la cara sucia. Odiaba tener que admitir que me gustaba Mitsuki y saber que a él le gustaban las chicas que eran tan distintas de mí, era doloroso.

—Sólo tienes doce años, Sarada —me limpié la tierra con mi manga de la chamarra—, y estás aquí porque vas a salvar a mamá. Este sentimiento morirá, sí, sé que morirá y entonces te irás lejos y volverás a tu antigua vida.

Mi rostro no se componía en lo absoluto, aunque ya no lloraba, mis labios ardían y mis ojos seguían llenos de pesar. Me sentía muy confundida, y en ese momento pensé en las posibilidades; cuando rescatara a mamá tendría que irme y jamás volvería a ver a mis compañeros, entonces Mitsuki sería para siempre un recuerdo.

—De todos modos él piensa que soy un chico —volteé a ver la puerta—, y así lo creerá siempre.

Nunca creí entender tanto los sentimientos de alguien pero comprendí lo que Chouchou debía estar padeciendo y me resigné a creer que era mi castigo por mentir y ocultar mi identidad.

* * *

 _ **Sarada está pasando por una etapa de descubrimiento. Está experimentando el enamoramiento y al mismo tiempo tiene ese conflicto emocional por no ser libremente lo que ella es, una mujer. Le duele tener que ver su melena corta cuando ella amaba su cabello largo, saber que al chico que le empieza a gustar le atraen las chicas con la cabellera extensa es otra razón para sentir baja su autoestima.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	21. UN NUEVO JUTSU

**Capítulo 20.- Un nuevo jutsu**

Jamás imaginé que le tomaría tanto afecto a alguien en tan poco tiempo. La mañana que el señor Kakashi se marchó sentí que quizás el sentimiento era el mismo que cuando ves a un padre irse a trabajar lejos.

Mi corazón sintió ese dolorcito y aunque no pensé en decírselo, en mi cabeza no dejaba de sonar la frase: seguro voy a extrañarlo.

Nos dio unas últimas indicaciones para que realizáramos bien nuestro entrenamiento; por las caras de mis compañeros probablemente el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Muchachos, él es el sargento Konohamaru Sarutobi y de ahora en adelante será el líder de este equipo. Acaten bien sus órdenes y aprendan mucho, nuestra organización necesita de jóvenes responsables y comprometidos, nunca olviden eso.

El hombre castaño que estaba a un lado del general, dio un paso al frente y todos hicimos una reverencia. No tenía cara de gruñón, de hecho me parecía muy simpático.

—Sargento, le encargo mucho a estos chicos, he dejado unas notas de cada uno de sus desempeños a lo largo de mi trabajo estando a cargo, si no le resulta ofensivo de mi parte, puede usted hacer uso de tales apuntes para desarrollar un entrenamiento adecuado a sus capacidades.

—No tiene por qué sentirse apenado, es un honor para mí poder tomar su lugar general Hatake.

Mientras ellos dos intercambiaban palabras, sentí que alguien se había puesto a mi costado, cuando miré me di cuenta que se trataba de Inojin; dio un largo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que también veía a los dos hombres hablar.

—Hemos llegado hasta este punto y aún siento que no lo merezco —se sinceró.

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Cuando vi combatir al comandante, al general, y los demás hombres de alto rango, supe que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como deseo y que tengo un largo camino por recorrer.

—Eso es frustrante, me gustaría avanzar más de prisa... Recuerda que yo tengo que aprender de medicina.

Volteé con él, Inojin estaba en lo cierto, él tenía todavía más trabajo. Sus ojos celestes como los de la señora Ino por fin conectaron con los míos, él estaba con ese gesto de confusión.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Nada, sólo veo que te pareces mucho a tu mamá.

—Pues sí, no hay manera de negar parentesco con esa mujer —sonrió, pero su gesticulación no era como la de la médico, pensé entonces que esa sonrisa la heredó de su papá.

—Muchachos, despidan al general.

De repente el sargento Konohamaru nos dio una orden y todos nos alineamos para hacer una reverencia al general Kakashi, él sólo movió su cabeza en aceptación.

—Los veré en un mes para evaluar sus avances así que háganlo lo mejor que puedan.

—¡Sí señor!

—Sargento, están en sus manos.

—Claro que sí, general.

El señor Kakashi se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta; se sentó en el _genkan_ para ponerse las botas antes de salir, luego cuando terminó se puso un chaleco negro y abrió la puerta para irse.

Caminé detrás de él y me detuve en la entrada, todos mis demás compañeros se habían esparcido y allí sólo quedaba yo quien veía la espalda del general. Afuera hacía un frío espantoso mas eso no impidió que yo saliera para verlo partir.

Se subió a la furgoneta y cuando cerró la puerta su mirada se encontró con la mía; sólo levanté mi mano en el aire y la agité despacio para desearle un buen viaje, él pareció dudar pero al final me devolvió el gesto moviendo su mano un poco.

El motor del vehículo encendió y yo no entré a la casa hasta que la figura desapareció de mi alcance visual.

—Cuídese mucho, general —susurré.

Escondí mis manos dentro del suéter y volví a la casa apurando mis pasos.

La primera semana no fue exactamente de entrenamiento, el sargento nos dio toda una explicación de las actitudes que debía tener un miembro de la división de infantería y se mantuvo leyendo los apuntes del general Kakashi. Podría decirse que esa semana nos sirvió para conocer los aspectos básicos de nuestro nuevo nivel.

Para Boruto y Shikadai quienes ya sabían todo eso, no les quedó más remedio que volver a escucharlo. Supe por Inojin que el sargento habló con Boruto acerca de su comportamiento, pues el general tomó nota de sus malas actitudes. Me pregunté si realmente él estaba siendo más consciente de sus arrebatos explosivos hacia mí, aunque después del ataque en el pueblo, él ya no me hablaba de un modo tan grosero... De hecho, casi no hablábamos.

La siguiente semana nuestro nuevo plan de entrenamiento dio comienzo, basándose en nuestras naturalezas de chakra, el sargento ideó un plan de trabajo personalizado. Me gustaba el hecho de que él entendía que todos éramos diferentes.

Lo único que hacíamos en común, eran los ejercicios de calentamiento y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Con el general aprendimos a utilizar el armamento básico, pero como lo mencionó alguna vez en sus tantas enseñanzas: para un miembro del escuadrón es más importante aprender técnicas a distancia que causen mayor impacto. Las armas son herramientas de defensa para distraer al enemigo, sólo en casos muy aislados sirven para asesinar a miembros más peligrosos de Dragón de Koshi.

Una tarde en la que el clima mejoró, salimos para practicar en nuestras técnicas, cada quien se concentraba en su propio trabajo. Aunque lo deseaba, yo no activé mi sharingan. El señor Kakashi me había dejado muy claro que nuestro secreto continuaría, sólo él y la médico Ino lo sabían; ella algunas veces me estuvo revisando la vista para cerciorarse que ésta no empeorara.

Así que mientras mis compañeros se esforzaban en sus propias habilidades, yo limpiaba mi kunai.

—Boruto, sigue practicando tu rasengan. Recuerda lo que te dije, concentra bien tu chakra y después hazlo girar.

La orden que le dio el sargento logró atrapar mi atención, miré a Boruto con esa esfera de energía brillante en la palma de su mano, era como una pelota. Por la posición que tomó su cuerpo y la tensión que se notaba en sus cejas, comprendí que le costaba trabajo mantener esa técnica. Lo que estaban buscando era aumentar su tamaño, Boruto ya sabía hacer el rasengan pero éste seguía siendo muy pequeño y tal jutsu tan poderoso requería un nivel superior.

—Ese tamaño ¡lo estás consiguiendo! Continúa así y después lánzalo hacia el bosque ¿de acuerdo?

El sargento abandonó a Boruto y caminó hacia mí, miré el kunai en mi mano y sentí que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Saki, ¿terminaste de limpiar tus herramientas?

—Oh, yo... Sí, sí señor.

Sonrió levemente y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—El general en sus apuntes menciona que tu naturaleza de chakra es el fuego, y eso me pareció bastante interesante. Hace tiempo que no conocía a un jovencito cuyo elemento fuera éste. Supongo que no es tan exclusivo de nuestro clan ni del clan Uchiha —se rascó una mejilla.

—¿Usted conoce alguna técnica del elemento fuego? A mí también me gustaría aprender algo nuevo.

—Por supuesto, pero son de un grado muy avanzado así que comenzaremos de a poco ¿sí?

Moví mi cabeza asintiendo, él era muy agradable y no provocaba miedo.

—Hay una técnica, es del clan Sarutobi, mi abuelo me enseñó a usarla. Se llama Jutsu flama de dragón. Primero te haré una demostración, así que acompáñame hasta aquella colina.

Nos apartamos del resto unos cuantos metros, según el sargento podría ser peligroso si alguien estaba cerca ya que las flamas saldrían disparadas en tres direcciones así que lo mejor era subir la colina que daba hacia un campo abierto.

—Lo primero que se tiene que hacer es moldear el chakra para tratar de convertirlo en fuego, ¿sabes? Respirar hondo y concentrarse en sentir cómo fluye por el cuerpo, luego enfocar la atención en el chakra del vientre y después impulsarlo hacia la boca para liberarlo.

—Eso suena complicado.

—Te mostraré.

El sargento caminó unos pasos hacia el frente y tras tomar una bocanada de aire, vi su pecho bajar, imaginé que estaba concentrándose en su chakra del vientre, posteriormente volvió a inflar el pecho y abrió su boca expulsando tres grandes llamas rojizas. El calor que desprendieron fue momentáneo ya que desaparecieron en el aire a cierta distancia.

—¡Eso fue asombroso!

—¿Verdad? —Él se sobó debajo de la nariz— Esta técnica es muy útil para rodear a los enemigos, no hay manera de que escapen.

—¿Existen más técnicas de fuego?

—Por supuesto, pero nuestro clan sólo maneja dos, la _Flama de Dragón_ y la técnica de la _Gran llama._ De hecho te he mostrado el jutsu que procede a la Gran llama, esto quiere decir que tiene un grado de mayor dificultad. Por ser tú alguien que recién comienza su entrenamiento de naturaleza de fuego, será mejor que aprendas la sencilla, si logras dominarla entonces te enseñaré a realizar la Flama de Dragón.

—¿Hay algo más difícil que la técnica de la flama?

—Bueno, no sé realmente si es más difícil o sólo es un poco diferente de la nuestra, pero existe el _jutsu Bola de Fuego,_ ésta es una técnica exclusiva del clan Uchiha. ¿Ya conoces al comandante y al señor Itachi? —Moví mi cabeza—, pues ellos y el señor Fugaku son los únicos que pueden realizar este jutsu. Anteriormente más miembros de su clan podían utilizarlo pero después de la masacre... En fin —sacudió la cabeza, él cambió el rumbo que llevaban sus palabras—. El jutsu bola de fuego no puedo enseñártelo porque no conozco los pasos a seguir, y aún dada la descarada circunstancia de que tuviera conocimiento de ellos, no tengo el derecho de enseñar tal técnica.

Parpadeé, me había confundido con su sermón.

—Disculpe ¿de qué habla? ¿Por qué no tendría el derecho?

—Porque se trataba de una tradición familiar, verás... El clan Uchiha reconocía de manera oficial a uno de sus varones cuando éste dominaba la técnica. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Me acordé del señor Fugaku, lo imaginé siendo juez para sus hijos con un rostro duro y una pose estricta, y ellos tratando de alcanzar el dominio sobre el jutsu para obtener un reconocimiento familiar. Definitivamente todo sonaba como si se hubiera tratado de un clan espantoso lleno de reglas y castigos; ya no me sorprendía que el comandante tuviera esa cara de pocos amigos. Pero entonces pensé en el señor Itachi, él era lo contrario al tal Sasuke, él sí sonreía con amabilidad y saludaba a todos.

—¿Saki?

—Eh... Sí, entiendo señor sargento.

—Bueno entonces vamos a trabajar en la técnica de la gran llama. ¡Oh! ¡Mi abuelo estaría muy contento si viera que por fin voy a enseñarle a alguien una técnica de nuestro clan!

Sonreí al verlo tan emocionado, de repente parecía un chiquillo soñador.

Debo decir que no me fue tan mal como pensé, pero de mi boca salió una llama tan pequeña que sentí que hice el ridículo. Quizás y apenas alcancé diez centímetros de longitud pero el fuego aunque ligero, bastó para que me ardieran los labios.

—No te deprimas, vas bien Saki. Yo empecé igual que tú, y sí, las primeras veces me quemé la cara pero todo se logra con práctica así que mañana continuarás con esto ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres haz algunos ejercicios de respiración, de verdad son muy efectivos.

Me palmeó el hombro caminó hacia Shikadai, dejé de verlo porque volví el rostro hacia la magnífica vista que me ofrecía la cima de la colina. Nubes rodeaban el pico de la montaña que a lo lejos adornaba el paisaje y el cielo se extendía infinito con un color entre cobrizo y celeste.

Pero no era tanto la naturaleza lo que me interesaba sino las calles solitarias y las casas abandonadas que se ubicaban más adelante del lugar donde nos quedábamos. Recordé lo que dijo la médico cuando habló con el general: ese pueblo fue el sitio donde se efectuó una masacre. No quería pensarlo tanto ya traía la idea de que lo más certero era que quienes vivieron alguna vez en esas tierras, fueron los del clan Uchiha.

Vi con pena a mi alrededor tomando detalle de los cruces y la hierba que crecía casi cubriendo en su totalidad los muros de las viviendas e imaginé a un comandante pequeño y al señor Itachi jugando allí. Gracias a las fotografías de la señora Mikoto, tenía una idea de cómo lucían cuando eran niños.

Me pregunté entonces... ¿En dónde le mostraron a su padre que dominaban el jutsu bola de fuego?

—¿Sería aquí? —Miré hacia el suelo y me visualicé frente a la mirada regañona del señor Fugaku, cuando levanté la cara era como si pudiera verlo de pie con sus brazos enredados y su ceño fruncido.

— _Demuéstrame que eres un Uchiha._

—Eso pudo haber dicho —musité y respiré hondo. Continué mirando alrededor y cada vez sentí más ganas de bajar al barrio fantasma y echar un vistazo, pero la noche no tardaría en llegar y no teníamos permitido alejarnos mucho.

—¡Saki!

Cuando oí la voz de Mitsuki me puse tiesa, despacio giré la cabeza y él alzaba su mano en el aire.

—¡Vamos adentro, nos toca preparar la cena! —Exclamó desde su sitio.

—¿Nos toca? ¿Juntos? —Dije para mí misma, imaginar compartir ese tiempo con él ya me había puesto nerviosa.

—¿Vienes?

—¡Sí, ya voy!

Bajé corriendo hasta encontrarlo en el camino y después volvimos a paso lento.

(...)

Entre tareas de limpieza, cocina, revisión médica y entrenamientos, pasó otra semana y con mi esfuerzo pude conseguir una flama de quizás treinta centímetros de longitud. El sargento estaba muy contento por mi avance aunque yo seguía creyendo que no era la gran cosa para todo el daño que me estaba causando; tenía mis labios partidos y ligeras quemaduras alrededor de la boca. La médico Ino me estuvo haciendo curaciones constantemente.

A veces hallé la manera de practicar con mi sharingan sin que me descubrieran, pero lo único que podía hacer era perfeccionar mis tiros al blanco utilizando mi técnica ocular y el kunai. No más de eso. El sharingan servía para copiar movimientos, también técnicas, e incluso para atrapar a alguien en una ilusión; por el momento eso era todo lo que yo sabía. El general me enseñó muy poco y sé que él estaba dispuesto a ayudarme bastante pero tuvo que apartarse de nosotros para ir al ejército. Solía pensar en él y deseaba que volviera sano y salvo.

Debido a que la casa era muy amplia y contaba con varias habitaciones, por fin encontré esa privacidad que tanta falta me hacía. Justamente aprovechándome de ésta, una noche me quedé un rato mirando el cielo desde mi ventana. Gracias a la poca luz de ese pueblo solitario, el cielo se contemplaba en su plenitud y todas las estrellas brillaban más de lo que antes hubiera visto.

Dejé un momento de ver el cielo para quitarme los anteojos y acariciar su armazón de color rojo. Era el primer regalo que recibía de alguien después de mi mamá pues a decir verdad, sólo ella me había regalado cosas, pero esos lentes eran algo especial.

Cuando yo era más pequeña mamá me dijo que papá me cuidaba desde el cielo, si eso era cierto, entonces deseé que también papá cuidara de mamá y del señor Kakashi.

(...)

Al día siguiente me desperté con la alarma, eran las siete de la mañana. Estiré el brazo para alcanzar el reloj y apagarlo. Me enderecé y bostecé, todavía no estaba completamente despierta y repasaba mentalmente lo que debía hacer: ir al baño, lavarme los dientes, bañarme...

Cabeceé y di un respingo, luego me pegué en las mejillas y sacudí la cabeza.

—¡No, ya levántate!

Me bajé de la cama y pasé corriendo por toda la alfombra de la orilla del cuarto, antes de llegar a la puerta me detuve porque escuché un sonido extraño que provenía del suelo. Retrocedí los pasos que dí pero no oí nada, pisé más fuerte y volví a escucharlo. Sonaba hueco en esa parte del piso así que me agaché y pegué la oreja, luego le di golpecitos con mis nudillos.

—¿Por qué esta parte suena diferente del resto del piso?

Pasé mis manos por toda la textura de la alfombra pero no se sentía ningún relieve, por lo tanto tuve la gran idea de levantar la alfombra para descubrir esa parte.

El piso de la habitación donde yo dormía, era de madera, pero gracias a la alfombra no tenía contacto directo con él. Cuando removí el tapete no encontré nada extraño y entonces pisé de nueva cuenta pero esta vez mirando la superficie.

La madera lucía desgastada en su totalidad, pero el sitio donde mi pie pisaba y el cual sonaba hueco tenía una tabla separada del resto. Dudé de si debía intentar retirarla por miedo a encontrar bichos, lo pensé bastante pero cuando mis yemas de los dedos apenas habían levantado un poquito la tablilla, la soltaron.

—Quizás se deba a que le falta mantenimiento y por eso está suelta esta tabla.

Iba a dejar todo en su lugar pero la curiosidad me estaba picando en las manos y mis dedos se rehusaban a descartar cualquier posibilidad así que con todo y mi miedo por ver insectos allí abajo, levanté despacio la madera y lo que hallé no fue para nada algo que cruzara en mi mente.

El hueco no era demasiado grande, más bien parecía un lugar para esconder objetos pequeños y lo que estaba allí dentro era una especie de cofrecito. Olvidándome de cualquier riesgo, lo saqué para verlo, tenía un grabado muy simple y al pasar mis pulgares lo pude abrir, en el interior de éste estaba un artículo raro, parecían dos agujas pegadas de color dorado con la figura de una hermosa flor de cerezo en uno de los extremos.

—Ohh...

Me quedé observando el objeto y acariciando su forma, era muy bonito.

—¿Será esto un tesoro?

Miré cofre y tras una larga batalla interna llegué a la decisión de no volver a esconderlo. Puse la tabla en su lugar y el cofre lo guardé debajo de mi cama. Después de todas mis tareas pendientes y el entrenamiento de diario, aproveché que mis compañeros disfrutaban del onsen junto al sargento para ir con la señora Ino. Ella estaba acomodando unos libros en el mueble de su habitación y tenía la puerta medio abierta.

—Hola ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Volteó.

—Claro pasa. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, es por otra cosa.

Entré y cerré la puerta.

—Había pensado que estarías en el onsen, luego recordé que tú no puedes ir allí —se rió—. Lamento mucho que tengas que vivir esto, Saki.

—No se preocupe, me conformo con escuchar a los chicos disfrutar de las aguas termales aunque en este caso preferí venir con usted, ya sabe... El sargento optó por unirse a ellos y no quiero seguir escuchando a Inojin hablar de que el señor Konohamaru lo tiene grande.

La médico empezó a reírse y se cubrió el rostro.

—Lo siento tanto Saki, Inojin heredó esa lengua larga de su padre, te juro que es por él.

—Supongo que es así.

—Y bueno ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Metí mi mano dentro de la chamarra y saqué el artículo dorado, lo puse sobre su escritorio.

—Esta mañana encontré esto, estaba escondido en un cofre pequeño debajo de una tabla suelta del piso de la habitación donde duermo y me parece que podría ser un tesoro.

La señora lo agarró y lo vio a detalle.

—Esto es un _kanzashi_ —dijo.

—¿Kanzashi? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un ornamento para el cabello, un adorno vaya. Pero me parece raro que estuviera oculto, como dices.

—¿Y es valioso?

—Pues depende del valor que se le quiera dar, por lo que veo creo que está bañado en oro. Pero sentimentalmente debe tener otra estimación, si sabes a lo que me refiero —negué—. Hay muchos tipos de ornamentos, éste en específico es como ésos que usan las novias de aristocracia.

Miré de nuevo la horquilla y lo imaginé en el cabello de una chica.

—Entonces sí es valioso, me pregunto de quién sería.

—Pudiera ser que perteneciera a alguien que estaba por casarse o que ya se había casado, pero ¿por qué lo esconderían?

—¿Éste no era el sitio donde vivían los Uchiha?

La mujer rubia me miró con esos ojos que casi me decían: _¿cómo sabes eso?_

—Oh, perdón. Se supone que yo no debería saber esto.

—Bueno, después de todo eres curiosa así que no me sorprende que estés enterada. Tú al contrario de los otros muchachos, siempre miras más allá del panorama. Y es correcta tu suposición, este barrio era el sitio donde vivía el clan Uchiha.

—Qué tristeza lo que ocurrió.

La señora agarró el kanzashi y se puso a mi lado, luego tomó mi cabello.

—¿Qué hace?

—Vaya, tu cabello es demasiado corto y no se detiene la horquilla. Bueno, lo sostendré.

Volteó a un espejo redondo que yacía en uno de los muebles dentro de la pieza y me llevó hasta allí. Me quité los lentes porque no los necesitaba, la distancia era corta entre mi rostro y el espejo y mientras la médico sujetaba el ornamento en mi cabeza pude ver lo bello que lucía.

—Vaya ¡es tan lindo! —Dije sonriendo, la persona del espejo no se parecía a mí, se veía casi como la antigua Sarada.

—Es que tú eres muy bonita.

Despegó el kanzashi de mi cabeza y me lo puso en las manos.

—Deberías conservarlo, es triste que tenga que estar escondido algo tan bonito como esto —me dijo.

—Pero no es mío, yo sólo lo encontré... Creo que después se lo entregaré a la señora Mikoto.

—¿Eh? ¿La madre del comandante? ¿Por qué a ella?

—Porque ella es la última mujer sobreviviente y los tesoros Uchiha le pertenecen a ellos ¿no?

—Eres muy amable Saki.

Me puso una mano en el hombro y después me abrazó.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté en medio de su acción.

—Porque eres como mi hija, tan pequeña y valiente... También es mi deber cuidar de ti.

La señora Ino me recordaba el cariño de una madre y dejándome llevar por el momento, también la abracé. Por supuesto que no tendría nada de malo tal escena, mas en esa situación yo estaba vestida de hombre e Inojin había abierto la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos.

—¿Mamá? ¿Saki?

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo le explicas a tu amigo que estabas abrazando a su mamá? Haha, gracias por leer.**_


	22. SONRISAS FINGIDAS

**Capítulo 21.- "Sonrisas fingidas"**

—¿Mamá? ¿Saki?

Con total cautela la señora Ino me soltó, como si no le importara el hecho de que su hijo estaba con una cara de no creer lo que había visto. Yo me sentí fatal, Inojin lucía entre molesto y consternado.

—¿Por qué estás en la habitación de mi mamá? —Me preguntó, directo y con un rostro serio— Y lo más importante ¿por qué se estaban abrazando?

—Yo-

—¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo que tu madre abrace a alguien más?

Tragué saliva, ¿por qué la señora había contestado eso? No podía dejar de pensar que su hijo lo malinterpretaría todo.

—¡Por Dios, mamá! ¡Saki es un chico de mi edad, podría ser tu hijo!

—Exactamente —respondió la médico con total firmeza—. Saki podría ser como mi hijo, y Shikadai, Mitsuki o Boruto también —se puso las manos en las caderas—. Yo los quiero a todos porque es mi deber cuidar su salud ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Qué rayos? Eso no tiene nada qué ver. Tú y Saki se estaban abrazando, eso no es normal o al menos dame una explicación si no quieres que piense mal de todo esto —volteó conmigo—. Viejo, ¿qué pasa con tu actitud?

—Escucha Inojin, lamento que te hayas llevado tal impresión. La verdad es que no hay otras intenciones, yo respeto mucho a la médico.

—Sí pero se estaban abrazando.

Una idea vino a mi mente.

—¿Recuerdas a la chica que me dijo que yo le gusto? —Él se cruzó de brazos y asintió moviendo su cabeza— Pues... Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, yo estaba muy confundido ¿sabes? Sólo he querido comprender a las mujeres, son tan complicadas ¿no?

—Y por eso abrazaste a mi madre ¿no? Anda, si vas a decir que te gusta mi mamá-

—¡Inojin! ¿Qué tonterías dices? —Habló la señora Ino— Le pedí a Saki que me ayudara a acomodar unos libros y luego me contó sobre esa chica, estaba muy aturdido y me dijo que jamás ha podido estar tranquilo cerca de las niñas. Sólo quise darle apoyo moral.

—¿Y tenías que abrazarlo?

La situación se había tornado desesperante, Inojin no podía entender por qué había sucedido tal acto y en parte no lo culpaba, viéndolo desde su perspectiva no era algo muy común ver a tu madre abrazando a tu amigo.

Comenzaba a preocuparme el hecho de que él no dejaba de mirarme, justo cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, la señora Ino comenzó a llorar, eso hizo que Inojin cambiara un poco la expresión de su cara.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Oh cielos, eres igual de insensible que mi padre! —Volteó conmigo— Tengo qué decírselo Saki.

—¿Uh? ¿Decírselo? —Murmuré, no entendía nada.

—Gracias por intentar encubrirme pero no tiene caso seguir engañando a mi hijo.

—¿Qué mamá? ¿Qué es eso de lo que hablas?

La médico se limpió las lágrimas y aclaró su garganta.

—Saki me encontró llorando en silencio —jadeó—, yo extraño tanto a tu padre. Estoy tan preocupada por él, tengo tanto tiempo sin verlo y abrazarlo, tengo miedo que pueda pasarle algo malo. Sé que no podré soportarlo.

Y volvió a llorar cubriéndose el rostro. Aunque estaba fingiendo para apaciguar las dudas de su hijo, pude darme cuenta que había un poco de verdad en sus dolorosas palabras. Probablemente se había causado el llanto recordando las cosas que de verdad la lastimaban. Verla de ese modo me inquietó el corazón y mi rubio compañero dejó su sitio para ir a abrazar a su madre.

—Mamá, lo lamento... No sabía que estabas sufriendo tanto por papá. Pero ya no llores, él está bien, es muy fuerte y lo sabes. Por eso el comandante lo llamó al ejército, además... Yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti.

(...)

En lo más alto de la colina, con el viento quieto y la concentración de mi chakra en el punto exacto, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones para que yo sólo llevara aquella carga de energía directo a mi boca y expulsar esa gran llama de fuego que tanto trabajo me estaba costando.

Un paso al frente con mi pie derecho y mis brazos doblados mientras apretaba mis puños. El aguantar las respiración pronto terminaría pero justo cuando estaba por soltar aquella llama de mi boca, Inojin apareció justo atrás de mí pronunciando mi nombre. Casi me fui de cara al suelo y el fuego que liberé no fue más allá de una simple flama triste que terminó por apagarse en cuanto se asomó.

—Saki, viejo... Quiero hablar contigo.

Me limpié la boca, las orillas de mis labios empezaban a arder y me apresuré a sacar la medicina de mi bolsillo para echarme.

—Lo siento ¿te lastimaste por mi culpa?

—No, ya me he irritado por todo el entrenamiento. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Se sobó la parte trasera de la cabeza y miró hacia un lado, se veía bastante incómodo y apenado.

—Yo... Yo de verdad me disculpo contigo por lo de ayer. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que mi mamá estaba pasando por algo tan difícil. Verás, como ella sonríe todo el tiempo he llegado a creer que estaba muy bien pero con lo de anoche... Supongo que después de todo no soy alguien que detecte sus verdaderas emociones.

Inojin comenzó a pensar más en la señora Ino que en sí mismo. La cara que exponía ante mí era la de un hombre triste y decepcionado; el darse cuenta que su madre sufría en silencio y que aquella sonrisa sólo era una máscara para su tranquilidad, pudo haberlo lastimado. Quizás la médico Yamanaka no creyó que su reacción afectaría tanto a su hijo.

—¿Hace cuánto que no ves a tu papá?

Él finalmente volteó conmigo pero nuestro contacto duró tan poco, pues sus pupilas vieron al cielo como recordando un cálculo aproximado.

—No lo sé, quizás más de medio año. Bueno creo que no te he contado mucho sobre mí ¿verdad? Cielos, y yo que presumo de que somos mejores amigos.

Me senté en el suelo sobre la hierba y él me miró confundido.

—Si quieres puedes contarme ahora, yo te escucharé.

Se escondió las manos en la chamarra oscura y se sentó a mi lado, frente a nosotros estaba aquel bello panorama montañoso.

—Nunca he tenido un hogar como tal. Mamá y papá se casaron en el momento más crítico, justo cuando Dragón de Koshi había tomado esa fuerza repentina, fue un año después de la masacre al clan Uchiha. Según me contó papá alguna vez, él pensó que muy probablemente moriría y no quería que eso sucediera sin antes haberse comprometido con la mujer que amaba.

Inojin chistó pero no había una risa burlona en su cara sino que era una sonrisa triste.

—Cuando me lo contó, le dije que eso era algo muy bobo y cursi y él sólo sonrió y me sobó la cabeza. Ahora creo que él también estaba triste pero al igual que mamá, ese gesto tan natural es la forma que esconden el dolor que tienen.

La fuerte melancolía de sus palabras me hizo pensar en mi propia madre y tal como los padres de mi amigo, ella sonreía a diario. ¿Mamá también guardaba mucho dolor en su corazón?

—Cuando nací, mamá abandonó temporalmente su puesto como practicante de enfermería y vivimos en casa de mis abuelos maternos. Después, al yo cumplir los tres años de edad, ella volvió para terminar sus prácticas pero en unos meses las cosas se pusieron más feas y papá fue ascendido a sargento; mamá aprobó el examen de enfermería y tomó el nuevo cargo como parte de la división médica, fue entonces que me llevó con ella y he crecido en diferentes sitios dependiendo de los lugares a los que era enviada.

—¿Y cuándo veías a tu papá?

—A veces nuestras áreas eran cercanas y él pedía permiso para visitarnos, pero sus visitas eran tan fugaces en comparación con el tiempo que yo pasaba anhelando verlo y jugar con él. Quizás no demoraba más de dos meses en vernos pero con el tiempo la situación empeora y con ella el peligro constante alarga nuestros encuentros —suspiró y me miró— ¿Saki? ¿Estás llorando?

Respiré fuertemente y me quité los lentes para limpiar mis ojos.

—No, se me metió algo y me irritó.

—¿Te ha conmovido mi historia?

Era cierto, a decir verdad me sentía tan triste por la forma en que él había crecido y ese deseo que ver a su padre yo podía entenderlo. Dolía tanto que difícilmente podía ocultar mi sentir. Apoyó su mano en mi cabeza y habló.

—Eres el primer amigo que tengo y eso me hace feliz, porque siempre quise uno, ya sabes... Tener una vida normal como cualquier persona de mi edad: jugar con amigos, salir, comer juntos. Aunque lo que vivimos no es tan típico, todavía podemos decir que estamos formando lazos ¿verdad?

Si un día Inojin se enteraba que su _mejor amigo_ era una chica, esa bonita amistad terminaría. La culpabilidad crecía dentro de mí como plaga. Al principio cuando decidí entrar al escuadrón sólo pensé en rescatar a mamá y no esperé hacer lazos con nadie más, entonces decirles adiós a todos iba a ser más duro, porque poco a poco comenzaba a apreciarlos, a unos más que a otros y en mi pequeño nuevo círculo familiar, también estaba el general Kakashi.

—Saki los hombres no deben llo-

No terminó su frase porque incluso él estaba llorando y agachó la cabeza queriendo ocultarlo, como si fuera algo malo mostrar sus emociones. Pero Inojin se había guardado todas sus preocupaciones y penas por tanto tiempo, que se quebró. Al final todos éramos parecidos y para sobrellevar las pérdidas causadas por los criminales, teníamos que ser fuertes y aprender a vivir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Pero llorar de vez en cuando no era un delito.

(...)

Pasaron días y algunas noches sin descansar cuando intenté mejorar mi sharingan y entrené a escondidas de los demás.

El sargento Konohamaru por fin nos habló claramente de la disminución de apoyo a la organización y por ende, de cómo teníamos que racionar los alimentos. De hecho, el almacén donde guardábamos las reservas de alimentos estaba casi vacío y en pocos días nos quedaríamos sin nada para comer.

Una tarde, el sargento y yo revisábamos lo que quedaba y yo anotaba las cosas que faltaban.

—Parece que es todo, ahora tenemos que eliminar algunas cosas de esa lista —dijo y le entregué la libreta.

—¿Qué tanto está permitido solicitar?

—No podemos excedernos de más de treinta artículos. Por el momento ya no contamos con proveedores para los uniformes, así que es mejor utilizar los cambios más maltratados para los entrenamientos. Si algunos de ustedes tiene despegada la suela de los zapatos, haz una lista y pediré pegamento.

—Sí señor.

Salí del almacén y fui donde mis compañeros para tomar nota pero ninguno de ellos presentaba ese problema. Reunidos en la sala cada quien me exponía lo que le faltaba.

—De mis cuatro camisas, tengo dos que estás rotas de la parte de los codos —digo Mitsuki—. Cuando entreno mis alargamientos suelo hacer mucha fricción con la tela.

—De acuerdo, por eso no te preocupes, le pegaré un parche. ¿Algo más?

—¿Sabes coser?

—No mucho, sólo sé poner botones, pegar parches y levantar la bastilla.

—Saki eso es mucho —dijo Shikadai.

—Bueno, entonces de su ropa me encargo yo. No podemos solicitar nuevas prendas porque no hay más así que habrá que apañárselas con lo que nos queda.

—Tienes razón, prefiero que haya comida, la ropa no importa tanto —Habló Boruto dándome la razón, aunque con un poco de orgullo todavía en su rostro.

—Entonces de artículos de limpieza personal sólo pediremos pasta de dientes y champú.

—¿Apuntaste el papel higiénico? —Preguntó Inojin.

—Sí, pero ya no puedo anotar más porque falta la comida.

El sargento volvió a la sala y recogió mi lista, la leyó mentalmente y aprobó lo escrito.

—Perfecto, pasaré esto a limpio en la solicitud y la entregaré —miró el reloj de la pared—. Oh, ya debería estar por llegar.

—¿Por llegar? —Repitió Mitsuki— ¿Quién?

—La persona que a parte de recoger la solicitud de los insumos, también viene a supervisar su entrenamiento.

—¡Ah! —Jadeé y volteé con mis compañeros, ellos también abrieron mucho sus ojos— ¡El general Kakashi!

—¿Vendrá hoy? —Preguntó Inojin.

—¿Ya pasó un mes? —Shikadai lucía como alguien que trata de aguantar su emoción.

—Sí, me habló por radio cuando entró en el rango de nuestra área. Dijo que sus cálculos indicaban que a las seis y- ¡oigan! ¡Oigan niños! ¡¿Qué hacen?!

Fui a ponerme los zapatos sin saber que Inojin también lo haría. Nos amontonamos en la entrada de la casa y entre saltos por hacer que el zapato se metiera de lleno, nos las arreglamos para salir y correr por la vereda hacia el único lugar donde el vehículo pudiera transitar.

—¡Saki! ¡Inojin! —Gritó desde la puerta el sargento— ¡Vuelvan aquí!

—¡No nos alejaremos mucho! ¡Sólo queremos recibir al general! —Contesté.

Tras correr algunos metros nos detuvimos y miramos a todos lados queriendo hallarle.

—¿Lo ves por alguna parte? —Preguntó mi compañero.

—No, pero oye... No pensé que también te ilusionara ver de nuevo al señor Kakashi —le dije, él me metió un golpecito en la espalda.

—No digas tonterías, es normal que quiera verlo... Uno se harta de ver las mismas caras —se hizo el orgulloso— Bueno, la verdad es que me siento inquieto desde hace unas horas y no sé, mi mamá decía que las personas tienen presentimientos cuando algo malo ocurre a un ser querido, en realidad me siento nervioso y tengo miedo que el general nos traiga una mala noticia.

—Oh... Ya entiendo.

Era cierto, Inojin había estado muy raro en ese día al igual que la señora Yamanaka. No quería imaginar que el general al bajar del vehículo informara de alguna tragedia en el ejército. Incluso yo podía sentir ese miedo si me enteraba que a él le había pasado algo malo.

Nuestro silencio acabó cuando el ruido de un motor se escuchó y ambos miramos hacia esa dirección. Mis músculos faciales comenzaron a moverse sin que yo pudiera poner resistencia y cuando la furgoneta aparcó a metros de nosotros, mi corazón comenzó a latir apresurado esperando el momento en que el general bajara y así fue; la puerta se abrió y al ver su cabello plateado y esa peculiar máscara, mis piernas empezaron a moverse.

—¡General Kakashi!

Bajé corriendo la vereda y el general apenas pudo entregarme una mirada de asombro cuando me estampé contra su cuerpo y lo abracé.

—¿Sa-Saki? ¿Qué crees que haces?

Su voz sonaba nerviosa y finalmente lo solté para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bienvenido.

—¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ése? —Preguntó y yo sonreí.

—Pero no soy la única persona que vino a recibirlo, verá, Inojin tamb-

Cuando miré hacia atrás me di cuenta que mi amigo había dejado de caminar desde unos metros atrás y tenía una expresión rara en su rostro, estaba como en shock.

—¿Inojin?

Por correr a abrazar al general no escuché cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió y recientemente me estaba enterando que del otro lado del vehículo había bajado un hombre de piel pálida al que vi aquella vez que las bestias atacaron el pueblo donde vivía la señora Tsunade. Ese mismo hombre estaba mirando en dirección a mi amigo.

—P... Papá —al pronunciar esa palabra entendí todo, luego Inojin dejó su estado inerte para correr donde el señor estaba parado y lo abrazó tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron más blancos al aferrarse a su chaleco—. Viniste, de verdad estás aquí.

—No iba a olvidarlo, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Abrí más mis ojos. Era el cumpleaños de Inojin y yo no lo sabía, nadie me dijo nada ¿por qué? ¿O acaso nadie más sabía de eso?

La puerta de la casa se oyó y a quien vi fue a la señora Yamanaka, ella se asomaba a todas partes hasta que nos detectó y cuando sus celestes ojos vieron a su hijo y esposo, su rostro se descompuso y se volvió rojizo.

—Sai...

Apenas pudo pronunciar y apresuró el paso hasta encontrar y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de él. Entre lágrimas y jadeos sentí una cálida mano en mi cabeza y entonces recordé que el general estaba justo a mi lado.

—Será mejor que nosotros entremos a la casa, ellos tres necesitan un poco de privacidad.

Sólo pude soltar un leve _"hmm"_ aceptando su propuesta y subimos la vereda. Me detuve antes de entrar para mirar la escena desde el nuevo ángulo y sentí cómo mi pecho ardía. Imaginé que esa inquietud en Inojin no era otra cosa sino la habilidad que heredó de su mamá y que seguramente desconocía que tenía. La señora Yamanaka podía sentir todos los distintos chakras a ciertos kilómetros a la redonda y reconocerlos, y mi rubio amigo muy probablemente empezaba a despertar ese talento.

—Saki, anda ¿qué tanto miras?

—Inojin estaba triste porque extrañaba a su papá, me lo dijo y luego pensé que lo entendía porque yo experimento esa situación con mi madre pero también me he detenido a pensar que quizás no es del todo por mi mamá que puedo casi coincidir con lo que él siente.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué más te hace entenderlo?

Dejé de mirar a la familia Yamanaka para voltear con el general.

—Que cuando usted se fue, sentí su ausencia de una manera muy trágica y hace rato cuando el sargento nos dijo que usted venía en camino yo estaba emocionada por verle de nuevo, porque lo extrañaba mucho ¿sabe?

El general bajó la mirada y aunque creí que me regañaría por faltarle al respeto a su posición y escalar a esa confianza, su mano volvió a ponerse en mi cabeza sin dejar caer todo su peso. Sus ojos oscuros tenían esa templanza que me resultaba familiar.

—No deberías extrañar a este viejo general, soy el hombre más aburrido del mundo.

Iba a refutarle pero antes habló impidiéndome decir algo más.

—Vamos, te dije que debemos darles privacidad. Ahora, ¡entra a la casa ya!

Me empujó por la espalda hasta hacerme ingresar. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle si, aunque fuera sólo un poquito, él también me extrañó.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar.**_


	23. LA CONFESIÓN DEL GENERAL

**Capítulo 22.-** **"La confesión del general"**

Después del encuentro tan sentimental de la familia Yamanaka, de repente ya estábamos todos felicitando a Inojin por su cumpleaños y él se disculpaba constantemente por no habernos dicho antes que era un día tan especial para él. Su excusa había sido que como nació después de las seis de la tarde, no era aún su cumpleaños.

Su papá, el Sargento de la división de rastreo le había llevado un obsequio e Inojin no podía estar más feliz; con emoción miré cuando mi compañero lo sacó de la bolsita de papel y lo contempló sin decir nada, como si esperara entender la razón por la que recibió tal objeto.

—Es un libro en blanco —Inojin volteó con su padre y éste le sonrió—. ¿Tiene algo de especial?

—Es bueno que practiques tu habilidad en el dibujo, también te he traído repuestos de tinta y pinceles nuevos —le explicó, Inojin acarició la tapa dura del libro.

—Gracias papá.

Seguí mirándolos desde una distancia considerable, me hacía feliz ver tal escena y me prometí que no sólo rescataría a mi madre sino que haría todo lo posible por contribuir a traer de nuevo la paz, aquella que por desgracia aún no tenía la dicha de conocer en su plenitud.

—Se miran tan felices que incluso me da cierta envidia.

Mitsuki se había puesto junto a mí y apoyó sus codos sobre la barra desayunadora, yo no pude hacer otra cosa sino carraspear y tratar de mantener un espacio entre nosotros.

—Supongo que debe ser genial tener una familia ¿no lo crees? —Me preguntó.

—Sí, creo que lo es.

Giró el rostro y me observó desde su altura.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—N-no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Desde hace unos días evitas encontrarte conmigo e incluso no me hablas tanto como antes, entonces me pregunté si estabas molesto conmigo ¿dije o hice algo malo?

Sentí que mi cara comenzaba a arder.

—No no ¡para nada! —Moví mis manos en el aire— He estado muy concentrado en mi entrenamiento que últimamente me he vuelto algo distraído, eso es todo.

Sus labios se volvieron una línea y sus ojos se achicaron, luego suspiró y miró de nueva cuenta hacia Inojin.

—Quiero aprender algo más que pueda ser de utilidad. Tengo una especie de corazonada de que tú y yo somos afines.

Tragué saliva, su repentina frase me tomó desprevenida mas no tardó en aclararla.

—¿Afines?

—Me refiero a que creo que tú y yo también poseemos la naturaleza rayo y tal vez podamos trabajar juntos para desarrollar nuevas técnicas. ¿Qué opinas?

Miré los iris ámbar de Mitsuki, no estaba segura de si era posible que además del fuego yo también tuviera ese tipo de naturaleza, pero si él lo decía significaba que me puso la atención debida para llegar a tal conclusión.

Moví mi cabeza afirmando y él hizo lo mismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, necesitamos mejorar tanto como podamos —contesté.

—¡Papá! ¡Tienes que ver esto! ¡Hay un onsen!

La escandalosa voz de Inojin nos interrumpió y cuando noté que arrastraba a su padre para enseñarle el sitio sagrado de la casa, recordé que la señora Ino mencionó que su lengua larga la heredó del sargento. Agradecía no tener que bañarme con ellos.

(...)

La mañana siguiente me desperté porque entre sueños escuchaba una voz familiar y al abrir los ojos tardé un rato en asimilar aquel sonido. Me senté sobre el colchón y me masajeé las sienes; luego bajé de la cama y moví un poquito la cortina para asomarme por la ventana, fue entonces que vi al general Kakashi hablando por radio. Su semblante era de preocupación y se sobaba la frente en repetidas ocasiones.

No podía escuchar del todo la conversación que estaba teniendo y aunque creí que no era de mi incumbencia estar oyendo conversaciones ajenas, fue su cara de angustia lo que me hizo tomar una chamarra y decidir salir discretamente para saber qué pasaba; sin embargo mi acción se vio interrumpida porque en el pasillo me topé con Boruto.

—¿A dónde vas? —Me preguntó como si nos tuviésemos tanta confianza.

—A ningún lado.

Me miró de pies a cabeza.

—Pensabas salir para escuchar al general ¿cierto?

Me rasqué la mejilla y evadí sus ojos azules.

—Con que era cierto.

—No, no lo era. Sólo tengo frío —mentí y quise pasar de largo pero volvió a hablar.

—Ayer escuché lo que Mitsuki te dijo, eso de que ustedes quizás tengan la naturaleza rayo.

Suspiré y lo miré de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

En su rostro había como un duelo de emociones, entre orgullo y vergüenza sus labios se movían sin parar pero se rehusaban a abrirse para decir algo.

—¿Qué? —Insistí.

—Nada.

Bufé y me giré para irme.

—Es que creo que yo también soy como ustedes —me paré sin mirar atrás y seguí escuchándolo—. No es como que tú o Mitsuki me agraden, sólo quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a mi familia entonces supongo que ustedes también desean ser más poderosos. Necesitamos trabajar en equipo para crear una técnica que los tres podamos usar a gran escala.

Lo que Boruto decía tenía sentido, él tampoco me agradaba del todo pero en ese momento no estábamos en posición de pelear, teníamos que unirnos para avanzar más y más.

—Deberíamos hablar con el sargento Konohamaru y explicarle nuestra situación —le dije—, que él determine lo que tenga que pasar.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Iba a mover mi pie para retirarme y Boruto una vez más me impidió continuar pero esta vez dijo algo interesante que me obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

—Mi padre era quien hablaba por radio con el general Hatake.

—¿Uh? ¿El teniente Uzumaki?

—No escuché todo pero entendí lo suficiente —de pronto la mirada de Boruto se había vuelto vacía—. Fueron atacados y perdieron por lo menos veinte miembros, tuvieron que escapar. Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que nosotros estamos bien.

—El teniente es el líder del ejército de Konoha ¿verdad? —Boruto asintió— ¿Por qué simplemente no se unen al ejército del país del Fuego? Sería mejor sin en lugar de ser unidades separadas, juntas se encargan de combatir a Dragón de Koshi.

—El comandante no lo permite, debido a que el ejército de este país es el que enfrenta las situaciones de alto riesgo. Pero creo que con este ataque se confirma que no importa la unidad, todas las áreas están expuestas y tarde o temprano incluso nosotros podríamos enfrentarnos a lo peor de esa organización, claro si es que nos encuentran.

Oír todo eso comenzó a desesperarme, las cosas se complicaban cada día más y si continuaban así no tardarían mucho en acabar con quienes se suponía, nos estaban cuidando.

—Hablemos de una vez con el general —dije.

—¿Estás loco? Se supone que no debemos saber esto. El general podría quitarnos de nuestro nivel.

—Boruto, estamos en un punto en el que ya no tenemos tiempo para cumplir reglas estúpidas donde nosotros callamos nuestras sospechas y ellos nos guardan secretos.

—Hacen esto por la seguridad de la organización ¿por qué crees que nunca nos dicen las coordenadas de los sitios a los que nos llevan? Para que no se difunda la información.

—Eso quiere decir que aún no confían en nosotros, ¿siguen ocultándonos cosas porque tienen miedo que alguno resulte ser un traidor? —Dije con exasperación y cuando vi que la cara de Boruto estaba pálida me di cuenta que detrás de mí había alguien.

—Así es, ése es el motivo por el cual sólo los altos mandos conocemos los detalles.

Pasé saliva y lentamente giré la cabeza, el general estaba de pie frente a nosotros con el radio en su mano.

—Ustedes dos son demasiado observadores, me pregunto si debería reportarlo al comandante.

Boruto agachó la cabeza y yo odié que hiciera eso.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que queramos involucrarnos? —Cuestioné— ¿No es mejor si todos estamos al tanto de lo que acontece y así nos preparamos mejor?

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo pero hay órdenes y procedimientos y tenemos que cumplirlos. Es frustrante, lo sé, mas no se puede hacer otra cosa. El señor Fugaku junto al maestro Minato establecieron las reglas y el comandante Sasuke se encargó de actualizarlas a unas más estrictas.

El comandante, siempre el comandante hacía las cosas más complicadas. Ese hombre me frustraba casi igual que Boruto cuando lo conocí en la zona de entrenamiento.

—Quiero que ésta sea la última vez que me espían cuando hablo por radio ¿entendieron?

Movimos la cabeza.

—¡Quiero oírlos!

—¡Sí, señor!

—Como castigo, ustedes dos irán a preparar el almuerzo.

Hice una mueca de disgusto y el general me miró de una forma severa pero luego me causó gracia porque lo imaginé siendo mi padre regañón.

A pesar de que hicimos de comer, al final el general se abstuvo de probar alimentos. La señora Ino me dijo que seguramente no quiso comer para que todos alcanzáramos lo suficiente. Esto a causa de lo limitados que nos hallábamos en cuanto a comida. Me pregunté cómo soportaría estar con el estómago vacío, luego lo vi ingerir algo de un frasco café.

—Quizás es comida militar.

(...)

En el campo abierto cerca de la colina, todos entrenábamos como de costumbre y el general Hatake observaba desde un extremo. El sargento Konohamaru ayudaba a Boruto con su rasengan y el sargento Sai aconsejaba a Inojin con su técnica de tinta. Por su parte Shikadai se estaba concentrando en manejar su elemento de viento, alcanzó un punto en su técnica de sombras en el cual no podía avanzar más y el sargento le sugirió enfocarse en su siguiente habilidad.

Mitsuki podía hacer una técnica llamada "ruptura", que consistía en expulsar una gran bocanada de aire la generaba una potente ventisca que fácilmente dispersaría cualquier objeto de mediano tamaño, lo que Mitsuki buscaba era alcanzar el nivel para deshacerse de cosas más grandes como árboles, por ejemplo.

Luego de ver los progresos de todos, me concentré en demostrar que yo también podía hacer algo magnífico y estaba segura que mi nueva técnica de fuego impresionaría al general. Así que me paré sobre la colina donde siempre entrenaba y respiré hondo el gélido aire; me concentré en mi chakra y lo transformé a calor para luego expulsarlo en una gran llama recta que para mi sorpresa alcanzó más allá de mis expectativas.

Me quedé emocionada mirando lo lejos que llegó y escuché que el sargento Konohamaru alabó mi logro.

—¡Bien hecho, Saki! Has mejorado un montón.

Volteé con el general esperando escuchar algo de su parte pero su rostro seguía igual de serio y me decepcioné un poco. Quizás lo que conseguí no había sido la gran cosa y el sargento Konohamaru sólo estaba siendo amable conmigo.

—Sargento Sarutobi ¿me permite hablar con Saki sobre su entrenamiento? —Le oí decir.

—Ah, señor claro, usted no tiene por qué solicitarme permiso, adelante.

Vi que el general empezó a caminar hacia la colina donde yo me encontraba de pie y subió sin cambiar su rostro, pensé que iba a regañarme.

—Esa fue una buena llama de fuego —dijo pero no sonreí porque imaginé que diría algo más como un "pero"—. Pero...

Lo sabía.

—Tu forma de moldear el chakra me parece que no es la que más se adecúa a ti.

—¿Eh? El sargento Konohamaru me enseñó de esta forma. Él dijo: Respira y concéntrate en moldear el chakra a fuego luego lo llevas a tu vientre y eventualmente lo expulsas.

—Sí, ésa es la forma para la gran llama.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

El señor Kakashi bostezó y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No estás haciendo nada mal, pero tu naturaleza de fuego no es igual a la del sargento. Verás, pueden ser compatibles en elemento pero hay algo en tu adn que no es afín al del sargento.

—¿Usted se refiere a que si no tenemos parentesco familiar es imposible que yo pueda hacer esta técnica?

—Saki, haces los pasos tal cual deben ser y tu llama no va más allá de dos metros. Puedo asegurar que te está costando trabajo hacer todo esto ¿no? ¿Te sientes sofocada y mareada después de esta gran demostración?

Me quedé pensándolo y era verdad, me costaba mucho lograr expulsar el fuego y terminaba cansada, más de lo normal.

—Sí, tiene razón señor.

—No te pongas triste, no es tu culpa. El clan Sarutobi desarrolló técnicas muy buenas pero incluso existe una forma de copiar esto y no necesariamente requiere que tengas el mismo lazo sanguíneo. Aunque es arriesgado ¿sabes cómo?

Me le quedé viendo y me dio la respuesta.

—Sharingan. Si usas tu sharingan para copiar la Gran llama, no tendrás problema en usarla.

—Pero, ¿eso no es trampa?

—Bueno, quizás pero no estamos en momentos de ser justos. Entre más habilidades y técnicas consigamos será mucho mejor.

—Y ¿qué pasa si la copio con mi sharingan? ¿Para usarla tengo que activarlo?

El general chistó y se sobó la barbilla.

—Es verdad, tendrás que activarlo para despertar todos los jutsus que hayas copiado.

—Y usted dijo que es un secreto, ¿qué voy a hacer entonces?

—Estoy buscando la manera de volver a entrenarte pero me temo que yo no puedo hacer mucho con tu sharingan.

—Señor Kakashi ¿quién más ha tenido el sharingan?

Se mantuvo mirándome sin decir nada, luego bajó la vista y al cabo de unos segundos se levantó un mechón de cabello que le cubría parte del ojo. Se bajó la máscara y habló.

—Esta cicatriz fue por una herida, perdí mi ojo izquierdo cuando tenía dieciséis años y un amigo me donó el suyo antes de morir. Él tenía el sharingan y me lo obsequió.

Se me erizó la piel al oír su historia, no sabía si debía preguntar aquello pero al final lo hice.

—Y... ¿aún puede activarlo?

—No. Con el tiempo el sharingan se fue y este ojo se adaptó a mi organismo. Por mi sangre no corre su adn y esa fue la razón.

Me sentí un poco mal por ello, el señor Kakashi era más misterioso y complejo de lo que imaginaba. En un principio su severa actitud me asustó mas luego comencé a tomarle cierto aprecio; lentamente sus problemas y emociones también me afectaban.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? No quiero que me tengas lástima.

—Señor... ¿El sharingan es parte de un linaje?

Carraspeó.

—El sharingan es un dojutsu, una habilidad que muy pocos poseen. No te preocupes por estas cosas, vamos a trabajar en él cuando llegue el momento. Has mejorado mucho desde que te conocí en aquel campamento.

—¿Está orgulloso de mí? —Pregunté esperanzada.

—Lo estoy.

Y finalmente mostré esa sonrisa que había reservado.

—Hay una técnica que quiero enseñarte, pero aún no es tiempo. Por ahora voy a hablar con el sargento para que les entrene a Boruto, Mitsuki y a ti la forma de manejar el elemento rayo. Cuando consigas acostumbrarte y a dominar lo básico, vendré y te enseñaré una técnica más poderosa.

—Sí señor. Me esforzaré mucho, lo prometo. ¡Ah! ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Uhm... Bueno... Creo que todavía falta mucho para que yo pueda llegar más alto dentro del escuadrón así que pensé... Ya que usted actualmente está en el ejército que se enfrenta cara a cara con Dragón de Koshi quizás en algún momento puedan encontrar gente que ha sido secuestrada. Me preguntaba si eso llega a suceder, y mi madre es una de esas afortunadas quiero que usted sepa cómo es ella físicamente, así puede decirme.

Él no dijo nada y sólo se quedó observándome, yo no paré de hablar.

—Es alta y ligeramente más delgada que la médico Ino. Tiene ojos grandes, verdes y con largas pestañas, su cabello es color rosa pálido y en su frente tiene una marca muy peculiar con forma de rombo.

—¿Una marca con forma de rombo?

—Ella me dijo que era como un tatuaje que se hizo cuando estaba en su etapa rebelde. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... La señora Tsunade tiene uno igual —hablé para mí pero aún así él me escuchó.

—Tsu- ¿dijiste Tsunade?

Levanté la cara, el general se veía consternado.

—Ahm... Sí.

—¿Qué relación tienes con esa mujer?

—Ninguna realmente, hasta donde sé, ella conocía a mi mamá y era algo así como su maestra. Pero desconozco mucho, lo siento.

—Esa mujer Tsunade ¿aún está viva?

—¿Por qué me pregunta tantas cosas?

—¡Sólo contesta! —Se alteró y yo me estremecí, rápidamente se disculpó y miró a todos lados— Lo lamento, no quise gritarte yo... Estoy algo tenso pero esto es importante Saki. Si tu madre fue secuestrada es muy probable que incluso busquen a la señora Tsunade y sería mejor mantenerla a salvo ¿no crees?

—Ella aún vive —contesté con un volumen más bajo.

—¿Dónde vive?

—En las orillas de Konoha. Tiene un pequeño negocio de alquiler de habitaciones.

—Entiendo. Gracias por decírmelo.

—Ustedes.. ¿no van a hacerle daño, cierto?

—Claro que no, ya te dije que debemos protegerla.

(...)

Antes de marcharse, el general nos reunió a todos para darnos un informe. Esa misma tarde después del entrenamiento él y el sargento Sai volverían a sus posiciones en el ejército pero tenían una orden especial para los miembros, un mandato que provenía directamente del comandante Uchiha.

—Como saben, no tenemos tanto apoyo económico como antes y esto nos está afectando de una manera seria. Lo principal es ahorrar lo más que se pueda y el comandante ha determinado que el dinero que se gasta la organización en alimentos para los niveles más bajos, puede servir para comprar equipo médico y armamento. Así que odio decir esto pero con el paso de las semanas llegará un momento en que ustedes así como los demás miembros del cuerpo de infantería dejarán de recibir insumos.

—¿Y qué vamos a comer? —Preguntó Inojin todo desesperado, su mamá lo codeó pero seguro que todos pensábamos igual que él.

—Tendrán que trabajar —contestó a secas.

Shikadai levantó su mano.

—Uhm.. ¿Dónde? Estamos en un pueblo fantasma y desde que llegamos no tenemos permiso de alejarnos de la casa y el campo.

—A partir de ahora tienen el permiso correspondiente siempre y cuando sea para esto. Ya hablé con el sargento Sarutobi y llegamos a este acuerdo. A un kilómetro de aquí comienza un pueblo, cualquier misión de poca dificultad para conseguir ingresos bastará. El sargento puede presentarlos ante la gente más acaudalada y ustedes ayudarían en tareas básicas. Esto... —El general se detuvo unos instantes para reflexionar en lo que diría, se le veía preocupado— Sé que mi deber como general me impide dar información de este nivel pero asumiré toda consecuencia.

Vi en la expresión del sargento Sai el reflejo de asombro por lo que se venía.

—Nuestra organización desaparecerá, sin el apoyo económico no tenemos forma de continuar. Todo requiere gastos y si no hay una base sólida que nos mantenga tarde o temprano esto se desmoronará.

Mis compañeros empezaron a murmurar entre sí y yo no pude decir nada. Oír aquello era como ver destruidos mis sueños de rescatar a mamá. Los ojos del general todo el tiempo estuvieron en conexión con los míos, como si quisiera disculparse por no poder hacer más.

—Señor, disculpe que lo pregunte pero ¿por qué hemos perdido este apoyo económico? —Preguntó la señora Ino.

—El señor Feudal está financiando a Dragón de Koshi, eso es lo que pasa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Todos exclamamos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene luchar para derrotar a los malos si el hombre más rico de este país se ha puesto de su lado?!

Boruto estaba enojado y lo soltó todo en una oración. El sargento Konohamaru puso ambas manos en sus hombros para calmarlo. Pero yo lo entendía, viéndolo desde ese punto la situación era horrible. ¿Cómo pueden simples ciudadanos contra el señor feudal?

Mis manos empezaron a temblar.

—Guarden silencio y escúchenme, aunque nuestro máximo apoyo se ha ido al lado enemigo, todavía contamos con pequeñas ayudas. Es cierto, no será lo mismo pero eso no significa que vamos a rendirnos. El comandante está dispuesto a enfrentar al señor feudal si es necesario, y hace todo esto porque quiere salvar a las personas ¿no es ése nuestro objetivo? ¿vamos a desistir?

Los ánimos habían bajado y era difícil ser optimistas en esa posición, sin embargo yo me juré que no me rendiría. Después de todo, la vida sin mamá no era vida y sin ella no importaba nada.

Ante el silencio de todos fui yo quien levantó la voz.

—No voy a retractarme, no llegué tan lejos como para volver a esconderme. Si tengo que morir entonces me arriesgaré pero no voy a huir como un cobarde. Haré los trabajos que sean necesarios para mantenerme aquí. Sé hacer varias cosas así que definitivamente hallaré la forma de ganar dinero.

—Yo puedo hacer pinturas y dibujos —dijo Inojin—, quizás a alguien del pueblo le interese así que tampoco me rendiré.

—Ni yo —habló Mitsuki—. Haré mi trabajo confiando en el comandante. Si él ha determinado que podemos ganar entonces lo creeré.

—¡El señor feudal se puede ir al infierno! —Exclamó Boruto— ¡Si piensa que voy a perdonarlo está equivocado! ¡No pienso vivir mi vida bajo la amenaza de esos bastardos!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Boruto —complementó Shikadai.

—¡Sí! ¡Ojalá desollen a esos pedazos de escoria! ¡Estoy impaciente por el día en que podamos destruirlos y demostrarles que somos mejores! ¡Malditas ratas de alcantarilla, que se pudran y se vayan al carajo!

Todos miramos a la señora Ino, ella estaba molesta y descargó su furia. Al ver que era el centro de atención, se puso roja de la cara y entonces su esposo se empezó a reír.

—Bueno, tal como lo dijo la médico Yamanaka, estamos impacientes porque llegue ese día. Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí, señor!

Nuevos retos para enfrentar, pero no desistir era lo que grabaríamos en nuestra mente. Ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a tirar por la borda todo el esfuerzo y sacrificios que estábamos haciendo. Las muertes de inocentes no quedarían impunes.

* * *

 _ **Kakashi no quiere decirle a Sarada que el sharingan es exclusivo de los Uchiha por temor a exponerla a ser blanco de ataques. Recuerden que él determinó que Sakura quiere protegerla y por ende no le dijo nada. Espero que esto se entienda.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_


	24. NARRACIÓN IV - TSUNADE

**Capítulo 23.- "Narración IV – Tsunade"**

Sai no pudo dejar de notar que el general estuvo demasiado callado durante casi todo el camino de regreso después de esa visita exprés a los jóvenes, lo poco que podía ver de su rostro era una clara muestra de que algo le preocupaba.

—Nos desviaremos del trayecto, tengo que hacer algo importante.

Fue una de las escasas frases que dijo. Sai no quiso argumentar nada más que un sencillo "sí, general".

Pero dicho desvío no fue corto sino que les tomó varias horas.

Algunas veces se pararon a descansar y hablaron ligeramente sobre temas triviales sin tocar asuntos de carácter militar. El diario vivir estaba muy lleno de eso, quizás era bueno descansar un poco de ello.

Se avistaron las orillas de la aldea de Konoha, el paisaje era completamente diferente al sitio donde Saki se encontraba en aquel momento. No había montañas cercanas, ni colinas, todo era un pueblo semi vacío con casas destruidas. Kakashi lo recordó bien, aquel ataque donde Dragón de Koshi provocó un incendio y la noche donde él conoció a Sarada, quien se hacía llamar Saki; según ella adoptó el nombre de su difunto padre, pero Kakashi no conoció ningún Uchiha que llevara tal nombre por lo que estaba consciente que Sakura decidió ocultarle la verdad a su propia hija.

Estacionó el vehículo en un local viejo que tenía el letrero caído y vio que por la ventana se asomó un anciano que rápidamente cerró la cortina. No era de sorprenderse que la gente viviera aterrada si aquel país se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno a pasos agigantados. Nadie sabía en quién confiar.

—General ¿busca a alguien en especial?

Sai por fin se atrevió a cuestionar, el extraño comportamiento de su superior lo tenía inquieto en la incertidumbre de no saber qué estaba pasando, qué era lo que el hombre buscaba en Konoha, uno de los sitios más devastados.

—Estoy buscando a Tsunade.

Respondió a secas y se bajó de la furgoneta, Sai se quedó sin ideas para expresar.

Kakashi tocó la puerta del lugar donde el anciano lo miró desde su ventana y no hubo respuesta, era evidente que el hombre tenía temor.

—Soy el general del escuadrón de Konoha, por favor abra la puerta necesito de su cooperación.

Nada.

—Señor, sólo necesito que me conteste una pregunta. ¿Usted sabe dónde se ubican las habitaciones que renta la señora Tsunade?

El silencio continuó y para Kakashi eso fue desesperante, su voz se levantó más de lo que tenía planeado.

—¡Si no me da una respuesta voy a tirar la puerta!

—A t-tres cuadras hacia el Norte y dos al Este...

Kakashi volvió a abrir la puerta de su vehículo, apenas dijo gracias cuando arrancó el motor y se fue. El anciano se asomó por la ventana y respiró aliviado cuando vio que se alejaba.

Recién encontró lo que parecía ser el negocio de Tsunade y echó un vistazo desde su lugar para ver por dónde podía entrar. Se quitó el cinturón y bajó.

—Quédate aquí, volveré pronto. Si recibes comunicación por radio, di que estamos buscando material para curación y provisiones.

—Sí, señor.

Kakashi ingresó por un largo pasillo y miró a su alrededor. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas y hasta el fondo se veía una especie de bodega que tenía medio abierta la ventanilla. Caminó hacia allí y sus botas pisaron numerosas hojas secas que delataron su presencia. Al asomarse por el vidrio de la ventana, sintió una presencia detrás de él y en el reflejo vio a una mujer rubia.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

El general volteó, sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar su nombre.

—Kakashi Hatake.

El semblante duro de ella cambió y su expresión se volvió menos rígida. Bajo un poco su defensa.

—Es raro que el escuadrón te haya enviado aquí. ¿Qué está pasando exactamente?

—El escuadrón no me envió, estoy aquí por Saki.

Tsunade levantó sus cejas y sus pupilas se contrajeron. Temió lo peor.

—¿Le pasó algo?

Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y negó.

—Quisiera hablar con usted en privado.

Entraron al sitio donde Tsunade vivía. No era muy espacioso y tenía pocos muebles, se sentía triste.

—Soy toda oídos. Dime qué pasa con Saki.

Kakashi miró la marca que la mujer tenía en su frente, estaba menos marcada, el color había perdido saturación. Recordó las palabras de la jovencita, ella inocentemente creía que se trataba de un tatuaje.

—Ella está bien.

Tsunade lo captó al momento cuando él se refirió a Saki como mujer.

—De modo que ya lo saben —rió por lo bajo y se sentó en su sofá desgastado.

—Fue inevitable que me enterara.

—¿No me digas que el viejo misántropo la aceptó así sin más?

Kakashi arrugó la frente.

—Sí, hablo de Fugaku.

—De hecho no lo sabe, nadie más que la médico Ino y yo. Prometimos cuidar de Saki y hacemos lo posible porque nadie sepa su secreto.

—¿Y a qué se debe esa bondad de tu parte? Sé bien en qué se convirtió la organización luego de que nos minimizaran por ser mujeres —dijo con cierta molestia.

—Nunca he menospreciado a sus congéneres, pero todos debíamos seguir órdenes y usted lo sabe.

Tsunade chistó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces ¿por qué has decidido ser cómplice de Sar-Saki? —Corrigió, pero Kakashi ya la había escuchado.

—Porque Sarada es una Uchiha.

Tsunade hubiese deseado no ser tan obvia con sus gestos pero se encontraba tan sorprendida de la gran perspicacia de Kakashi.

—¿Qué dices?

—Es inútil fingir que usted no lo sabe, Saki o Sarada, como la quiera llamar, es una Uchiha. Desde su aspecto hasta sus habilidades innatas, la niña lleva esa herencia en sus venas.

—¿Cómo puedes-?

Kakashi interrumpió.

—Porque ella despertó el sharingan.

Tsunade deshizo el amarre de sus brazos y en su lugar apoyó las manos en su propio regazo sin quitar sus ojos del general.

—No puede ser, entonces es mentira eso de que sólo los varones pueden...

—Parece que la hipótesis estaba mal, Sarada es la primera en su clan.

—¿Y ella lo sabe? Me refiero a su ascendencia ¿ella sabe que es una Uchiha?

Kakashi negó con su cabeza, eso alivió ligeramente a la mujer mayor. El general no pasó inadvertida esa acción.

—Me contó su historia, me dijo sobre el secuestro de su madre y en base a lo que he escuchado y observado, llegué a esta conclusión. Sakura por algún motivo quería proteger a Sarada y prefirió ocultarla, mas desconozco el porqué.

Tsunade cambió su semblante, ya no veía al general sino a la mesita que estaba entre ellos.

—He leído que Sakura se retiró de su servicio como médico así repentinamente, siendo una persona muy talentosa y a punto de convertirse en sargento de su división. Su argumento según el reporte que entregó, es que tenía un pariente enfermo y ella misma se sentía agotada para seguir ejerciendo su puesto. No hubo un seguimiento a su caso porque en aquel tiempo estábamos más enfocados en estrategias para protegernos de ataques, usted recuerda la masacre.

Tsunade asintió.

—Usted también era una excelente médico.

—Me retiré mucho antes del ataque al clan Uchiha. Yo quería combatir y me lo impidieron, entonces no pude ir a esa misión y perdí a mi esposo —dijo con tristeza—. Sé que si hubiera ido, Dan seguiría con vida. Es algo que jamás le perdonaré al escuadrón.

Kakashi la entendía pero no podía darle palabras de ánimos. No sabía si a esas alturas servirían de algo.

—¿Usted sabe quién es el padre de Sarada?

Ella se quedó pensando. Kakashi buscaba en sus expresiones alguna respuesta. Tenía su sospecha pero quería confirmarla.

—No lo sé, Sakura no me dijo ningún nombre. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada fue un día antes de que diera a luz y sólo recuerdo que mencionó algo acerca de ese clan.

—Algo ¿como qué?

—Si no mal recuerdo, sus palabras fueron "no dejaré que los Uchiha te hagan sufrir". No lo dijo frente a mí, la escuché por casualidad cuando sostenía a su bebé en brazos.

El general se sobó la barbilla.

—Entonces ¿ella vino con usted para parir?

—Yo era su única alternativa. Permaneció un tiempo en mi casa y después consiguió trabajo, finalmente se fue. No volví a ver a Sarada hasta que la niña cumplió cuatro años y después pasó otro tiempo sin que yo supiera algo hasta hace unos meses que Sarada vino a buscarme. Pero ¿ella de verdad está bien?

—Sarada está en buenas manos, ha ascendido a la división de infantería y cada día aprende más. Tiene un espíritu fuerte y aunque comenzó siendo débil, se ha esforzado para mejorar... Me recuerda mucho a Obito.

Tsunade dibujó una sonrisa orgullosa cuando miró a Kakashi perderse hablando maravillas de la jovencita.

—Tú alguna vez fuiste poseedor del sharingan, imagino que has ayudado a Sarada con su dojutsu.

—No he podido hacer tanto como he querido, lamentablemente tenemos que mantener oculta su habilidad y eso nos retrasa. Por ahora estoy en el ejército del país, me es imposible verla. Recientemente fui a inspeccionar el entrenamiento de los muchachos y ella me habló de usted, está preocupada por su seguridad. También me dio una descripción de las características de su madre por si la veía.

—Esa niña... Debe estar haciendo demasiados sacrificios para su edad.

Tsunade se puso de pie y fue hasta uno de los muebles, abrió la gaveta y quitó unas mantas para sacar un objeto; luego volvió con Kakashi.

—Esto es lo único que me dejó Sarada, y lo último que conserva de su familia.

El general estiró los brazos para alcanzar un portarretrato donde la imagen era una niña de cabello largo y oscuro que abrazaba a una mujer de cabello rosa. Ambas sonreían. A Kakashi le llamó la atención volver a ver a su discípula pero esta vez como una mujer adulta y sobre todo, ver la faceta de Saki, ésa que desconocía.

Tan sonriente sin esa pizca de dolor que se notaba en sus gesticulaciones. Con su cabello extenso y sus ojos brillantes. Una persona que en definitiva no había experimentado las penas que conllevaba ser parte del escuadrón.

Ella ahora tenía cicatrices, moretones, y ojos ligeramente apagados. Sonreía con frecuencia pero no era la misma sonrisa y eso le arrugó el corazón al general.

 _«No dejaré que los Uchiha te hagan sufrir»_

Kakashi no lo entendía del todo, aunque sabía que el clan fue uno de los más estrictos, Sakura tuvo a Sarada cuando casi todos habían muerto. Entonces pensó que quizás ella se refería a Fugaku, o a Sasuke. Itachi era demasiado noble como para ser considerado un miembro frívolo y no recordaba que la muchacha tuviera tanto contacto con el hermano del comandante.

Sasuke definitivamente era su padre ¿verdad? Sí, eso quería pensar pero estaba esa espinita clavada en su cabeza que le daba escalofríos. Pues había una segunda opción, una no muy buena y si ser hija del comandante era peligroso, lo segundo que el general comenzó a formular era todavía peor.

Sakura se fue de la organización luego de la masacre, pero entre los sobrevivientes estaba también Shisui. Él desapareció, tal hecho se tomó como un secuestro y tras tantos años se le dio por perdido. Si para aclarar dudas tenía que hacer las conjeturas más descabelladas, también estaba esa posibilidad.

Que Sakura hubiese sido parte de un experimento de Dragón de Koshi. Quizás pudo ser utilizada para engendrar un Uchiha, a pesar de que se llevaron a muchas mujeres del clan, ellos todavía siguieron secuestrando mujeres del país, aquellas que tenían un linaje importante en cuanto a habilidades. Sakura no tenía una herencia muy llamativa, era una civil más, pero estaba esa marca en su frente que indicaba que poseía un muy elevado y preciso control de chakra.

Nadie más que Tsunade había alcanzado tal nivel, quizás eso fue lo que pudo atraer la atención del enemigo.

De modo que para Kakashi estaban esas dos posibilidades. Que Sarada fuera hija de Sasuke, o de Shisui.

Si se trataba de la hija de Shisui y Sakura vivió libre todo este tiempo pudo haber sido porque esperaron a que la niña creciera. Luego, cuando intentaron recuperarla, Sakura la ocultó y se fue en su lugar.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

Tsunade liberó a Kakashi de su estado de meditación, se había quedado viendo la imagen por un tiempo prolongado mientras imaginaba escenarios y posibilidades.

—Nada, nada. Sólo recordaba cuando fui líder de mi equipo... Han pasado tantos años.

Le devolvió el portrarretrato.

—No encuentro una razón para que Sakura haya sido secuestrada.

Tsunade abrazó el retrato y miró al general. Ella pensó que quizás Kakashi ya tenía ideas en mente pero quería salir de dudas con algo que ella le dijera.

Pero lo cierto era que Tsunade tampoco tenía idea de qué impulsaría a esos criminales para llevarse a Sakura y no intentar siquiera buscar a la niña.

—Perdón Kakashi pero no puedo ayudarte, tampoco lo sé y no estoy mintiendo. Haría todo por poder brindar información para rescatar a Sakura, sin embargo parece que todo es un misterio.

—Supongo que no sabe dónde vivían ella y la niña.

—¿Crees que puedas hallar algo que te sirva si vas a su casa? Lo dudo mucho, pero aún así no sé tampoco dónde residía.

—Ya veo.

Kakashi se paró firme ante Tsunade.

—Usted no puede seguir viviendo aquí. Si suponemos que Sakura fue secuestrada por poseer el byakugou, entonces usted también corre peligro.

Tsunade rió.

—Una anciana como yo no es de utilidad para esas bestias. Mi byakugou ya no es tan poderoso como antes, no represento ninguna amenaza ni nada que tenga valor.

—Incluso si lo dice de esa manera, usted es importante para Sarada y ella me ha pedido que cuidemos de usted.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Llevarme contigo? No, sólo seré un estorbo.

—No si usted puede ayudarnos a sanar heridos y desarrollar medicinas. Aunque he de decirlo, no hay una paga como tal.

Tsunade fue a guardar el portrarretrato en el mismo lugar del que lo sacó.

—Agradezco tu preocupación pero no, prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Entiendo que odia todo lo relacionado al escuadrón por la amarga experiencia pero si desaparecemos no habrá nadie que pueda luchar contra Dragón de Koshi. ¿Acaso no le importa el futuro de Sarada? ¿Sabe cuántas veces ella ha terminado herida e inconsciente? Nuestro cuerpo médico está siendo reducido y a este paso...

—Kakashi, ya di todo lo que pude dar. Dejé mis conocimientos plasmados en libros, en enseñanzas, todo está allí y ustedes lo tienen. No depende de mí, y además sabes que Fugaku no permitiría que yo volviera.

—No creo que el señor se niegue a su ayuda, al menos no en este momento tan crucial. Y por cierto, el nuevo líder es su hijo Sasuke así que las decisiones las toma él.

Tsunade volvió a chistar.

—Señora, con todo respeto pero creo que este negocio ya ni siquiera es rentable.

—No lo hago por el negocio, sólo buscaba un poco de paz.

—¿Entonces?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No puedo ir contigo, quizás Sakura logre escapar y vuelva. Tal vez me busque pensando que Sarada está conmigo así que tengo que quedarme, pero si quieres ayuda médica, si tienen heridos de gravedad entonces pueden venir aquí. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

—Entiendo. Bueno, en ese caso no le quito más su tiempo.

—Kakashi —lo detuvo—. Sé que no estás con ella pero cada vez que tengas oportunidad de verla... cuida bien de Sarada.

—No se preocupe por eso.

Salió de la estancia y volvió a la furgoneta donde Sai lo esperaba. Apenas se subió y lanzó un largo suspiro.

—¿Todo bien, señor?

—Sí. ¿Alguien se ha comunicado?

—Nad-

La radio comenzó a sonar y tras los pitidos vino la voz del comandante.

—QRB repito, QRB (¿A qué distancia se encuentra?).

Kakashi tomó la radio y presionó el botón.

—Primero, segundo, negativo, kilo, mike, sierra, uniform, sur. (120 km al sur).

—Afirmativo.

El comandante estaba utilizando el lenguaje clave por una razón que tanto Kakashi como Sai comprendían. Sasuke estaba en un rango donde fácilmente podía ser detectado.

—QRN (¿Tiene algo para mí?)

Pasaron unos segundos antes de la respuesta.

—Afirmativo. QRJ, India, Tango, Alfa, Charlie, Hotel, India. (Itachi está enfermo/herido)

A Kakashi se le enfrió la sangre y tomó el volante.

—Afirmativo. QTY. (Vamos para allá).

—Afirmativo.

Se cortó la transmisión y Kakashi encendió el motor.

—Señor, parece que la situación no mejora en lo absoluto —dijo Sai.

—Gracias por los ánimos, muchacho.

* * *

 _ **Oh oh. ¿Qué le pasó a Itachi?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por tardar en actualizar. Como siempre, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	25. NUEVA MISIÓN

**Capítulo 24.- "Nueva misión"**

La mañana que por fin visitaríamos el pueblo más cercano nos trajo una grata sorpresa; pues cuando Shikadai se asomó por la ventana de la sala, nos gritó emocionado que afuera todo estaba teñido de blanco.

Corrimos a comprobar que en efecto, había capas de nieve. Era la segunda vez que podía ver este tipo de paisaje; la primera fue cuando tenía ocho años y milagrosamente nevó en Konoha. Esta vez no estábamos allí sino en una aldea donde solía vivir el clan Uchiha.

A pesar de que nuestro semblante era de alegría, la cara del sargento Konohamaru era todo lo contrario. Quise entender su preocupación y volví a mirar por el cristal.

Creí comprenderlo. Había nevado, no teníamos la vestimenta y calzado adecuado para este ambiente, lo que nos dificultaría caminar para ir al pueblo; haría un frío espantoso. Los entrenamientos no podrían durar tanto y de hecho si el clima empeoraba, definitivamente no podríamos hacerlo.

La emoción anterior también se desvaneció de mi rostro y dejé atrás la ventana para volver a mi habitación.

No teníamos suficiente comida para pasar el invierno, las provisiones que necesitábamos y que le entregamos en una solicitud al señor Kakashi, aún no llegaban. Quizás no llegarían, considerando que la organización entraba en crisis.

Busqué el cofre bajo la cama y lo abrí para ver el kanzashi. Era muy elegante y seguro pagarían bien por el objeto.

—¿Debería venderlo y comprar comida?

Acaricié el borde del ornamento y luego sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, no puedo hacer tal cosa, no me pertenece.

Volví a cerrar el cofre y a ocultarlo bajo la cama. Me quedé en el suelo intentando pensar en alguna solución pero la verdad yo no podía hacer mucho.

Más tarde, nos abrigamos lo mejor posible para ir al pueblo. Cruzamos un largo camino, sentí que mi nariz se congelaba y constantemente juntaba mis manos cerca de la boca para calentarme con mi aliento pero incluso eso era insuficiente.

Pero si de algo pude percatarme, era de que Mitsuki no temblaba tanto como el resto de nosotros. Quise tocar su mano para comprobar mi pensamiento; no lo hice porque no era común agarrar de la mano a un compañero y menos si yo estaba pretendiendo ser un chico.

—¿Pasa algo, Saki?

Él volteó y me avergoncé, no pude sostener la mirada.

—No, no es nada.

—¡Oh! ¿Ése de allá es el pueblo, señor sargento? —Preguntó Inojin.

—Sí, ése debe ser. Recuerden no causar problemas, antes de que se dispersen permítanme hablar con lugareños.

—Sí, señor —contestamos.

Mientras continuábamos caminando de repente mi pie izquierdo se hundió entre la nieve y me desequilibré, pero sorprendentemente fui salvada de caer cuando me sostuvieron de la cintura. Saqué mi pie, supuse que era un hoyo que se cubrió con la nieve.

—Gracias Mit —volteé y me callé—... Boruto.

Achicó sus ojos y siguió caminando.

—Gracias —repetí, me sentía avergonzada por creer que Mitsuki me había ayudado.

—¿Estás bien? —Esta vez fue él quien se acercó

—Sí, no pasó nada fue un simple resbalón.

Me sacudí la escarcha del pantalón y procuré andar con más cuidado.

El pueblo frente a nosotros era muy pequeño en comparación con Konoha pero aún así sus casas se veían muy acogedoras. Bastantes chimeneas encendidas fue lo primero que noté junto a ese fuerte olor a madera húmeda.

A pesar del clima, había buena cantidad de personas en el exterior, algunos recogían la nieve que estorbaba en el camino, otros llevaban cargando montones de troncos.

El sargento se detuvo y todos lo imitamos, él veía a su alrededor hasta que nos habló.

—Quédense aquí, iré a hablar con ese hombre.

Sin esperar respuesta, se alejó y nos quedamos de pie en medio de la calle y los transeúntes.

—¿Creen que podamos conseguir empleo? —Cuestionó Inojin— Siento que esto del trabajo jamás nos permitirá avanzar.

—Siendo honesto, estoy comenzando a creer lo mismo —dijo Shikadai.

Mientras esperábamos al sargento Konohamaru, unas exclamaciones de angustia se oyeron a cierta distancia.

—¡Gushi! ¡Gushi baja de allí!

Busqué de dónde provenía aquel lamento y quien encontró primero a la persona, fue Mitsuki. Me di cuenta de ello porque lo vi ir a otra dirección y al ver su espalda alejarse, mis ojos detectaron a una muchachita que intentaba alcanzar a su mascota.

Vi que Inojin se acercó y así lo hice también pero la mano de Boruto me sostuvo de la chamarra.

—Dijo el sargento que no nos movamos de aquí.

—No voy a alejarme mucho.

Me solté de su agarré y fui detrás de Inojin. Cuando llegué, vi que Mitsuki había alcanzado a un cachorro de la rama de un árbol, él extendió sus brazos y lo devolvió a su dueña.

—Gushi —lo abrazó con cariño y sobó su cabeza—, gracias por ayudarme, qué habilidad tan asombrosa tienes.

—¡Ja! ¡Yo también tengo habilidades increíbles! —Alardeó Inojin, la chica dejó de ver a Mitsuki para ver a mi rubio amigo, luego sonrió.

—¿Ustedes no son de este pueblo, cierto? Jamás lo había visto. Déjenme presentarme, soy Sameri Rokujou —hizo una reverencia—, gracias por ayudarme ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Miró especialmente a uno de nosotros.

—Mitsuki —respondió.

—Mitsuki, como la luna... Es un lindo nombre. Gushi también te agradece que lo hayas salvado. Unos niños malcriados me lo arrebataron y corrieron con él, pensé que no volvería a verlo y entonces lo escuché llorar sobre esa rama.

Me quedé viendo a Sameri, tenía ropa muy distinta a la de otras personas. La tela de su abrigo se veía fina y sus botas parecían nuevas. Su cabello negro y limpio estaba recogido en una larga coleta y adornado con un lazo púrpura; además lo que más resaltaba de su peinado era el kanzashi dorado y brillante en su cabellera. Ella no parecía ser cualquier chica, era demasiado bonita y el cachorro entre sus brazos era casi tan fino como ella.

Eché un vistazo a Inojin, su piel pálida había tomado cierto color en sus mejillas, no era a causa del frío, parecía que la muchacha le gustaba. Pero ella seguía viendo a Mitsuki y éste le devolvía la mirada.

Bajé la vista y vi mis pies usando esas botas viejas y feas. Incluso mi ropa era toda espantosa. Las manos delicadas de Sameri estaban impecables, las mías tenían ampollas y una cicatriz se extendía por toda la palma de mi mano. No era demasiado visible y horrorosa, pero la marca allí estaba.

Inconscientemente me estaba comparando con esa chica, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo entre sólo hombres, ella me hizo recordar lo terrible de mi existencia pretendiendo parecer varón.

—¡Chicos, vengan acá!

Me estremecí cuando escuché al señor Konohamaru, Mitsuki hizo una reverencia a la chica y después se dio la media vuelta y me jaló del brazo al igual que a Inojin.

No miré hacia atrás sólo dejé que mis pies me llevaran en la dirección que me arrastraba Mitsuki.

—Oye, no me diste tiempo de presentarme —se quejó Inojin.

—No debieron seguirme —fue lo único que dijo y siguió andando hasta llegar con los demás.

—Bueno parece que ustedes no siguen mis órdenes —el sargento se cruzó de brazos—, les dije que no se movieran de aquí.

—Nosot-

—Fueron a ayudar a una niña que estaba en problemas —Boruto interrumpió a Mitsuki—, parece que su perro no podía bajar de un árbol.

El sargento dejó de lado la severidad de su mirada y suspiró.

—Sólo no vuelvan a desobedecerme, no quiero tener que hacerme responsable si les ocurre algo malo.

—Lo lamentamos mucho, señor sargento —expresé.

—Les tengo noticias —mostró un papel—, aquí se anotan todos los empleos que están disponibles en el pueblo, es como una especie de anuncio para quienes buscan trabajo temporal. El señor de la tienda me explicó que no es muy común que se contraten foráneos por temor a ser víctimas de criminales, pero me entregó copia de este documento porque le mostré mi insignia de sargento de la organización.

Nos acercamos más para ver el papel, había una lista con nombres, direcciones y el empleo que se ofrecía.

—Vamos a analizarlo juntos para ver en qué podemos encajar.

—¿No hay problema si somos menores de edad?

—Bueno Saki, en estos tiempos de inseguridad ya casi no se fijan es eso. Mientras tengan más de diez años es posible encontrar algo.

Estuvimos mirando las ofertas de empleo, no eran demasiadas y algunas especificaban que requerían hombres mayores de quince años. Me llamó la atención leer una que solicitaba una mujer con buena presentación para ayudar en lavandería.

—Disponibilidad para trabajar seis horas de lunes a sábado. Lavado y secado en máquina, registro de bitácora y demás actividades. Salario de 500 Ryō, ¡éste suena bien! —leí en voz alta y luego me enteré que los demás me miraban, Shikadai alzó una ceja.

—Sí, es un buen salario pero ¿ya viste? —señaló con su dedo— Para mujeres, mu-je-res. Ni de locos te contratan.

—A menos que te disfraces de chica —dijo Inojin entre risas y vi que a Boruto le temblaron los labios como si también hubiera querido reírse.

—Chicos ya basta, Saki no se va a disfrazar de nada, déjenlo en paz —habló el sargento.

—Diablos, es que lo acabo de imaginar con vestido y zapatos de tacón.

Inojin logró hacer que Shikadai se uniera a su relajo y en un principio no me molestó pero cuando vi que Mitsuki se cubría discretamente la boca sentí como una bofetada. ¿Verme en vestido sería ridículo? ¿Si un día se enteraban de que yo era una chica, también les causaría gracia?

—¡Basta, ya les dije!

—Puedo hacerlo —hablé, todos se callaron.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Volteó Inojin.

—Puedo fingir ser una mujer para conseguir ese empleo, no tengo problema o ¿qué? Para las chicas está bien si se visten como hombres pero para nosotros es humillante parecer una chica?

—¡Viejo, no! Estaba bromeando, pero definitivamente no hagas esta locura, te van a descubrir.

—Saki, cálmate —me miró el sargento—. Buscaremos algo adecuado para todos. Está claro que es una muy buena paga comparado con algunos otros empleos que son de hasta diez horas pero creo que es muy peligroso que te vistas de mujer, puedes meterte en problemas y como organización perderemos credibilidad.

—No tendremos problemas, le aseguro que haré todo bien.

—Agradezco tu intención pero no es necesario. Vamos a pensar con la cabeza fría y a ser sensatos. A partir de este momento comenzamos una nueva etapa de supervivencia.

—¿Y si igual me presento? Digo, no creo que influya mucho si soy hombre o mujer, sólo es para lavar ropa, es algo que todos hacemos ¿no?

—Eres terco, ya escuchaste que no —habló Boruto.

—Será mejor que primero veamos estos empleos, si al final tenemos que tomar otras opciones entonces puedes ir a preguntar.

Aunque acepté, estaba molesta. Sus preocupaciones absurdas sobre el qué dirán me fastidiaban.

Después de hablar un rato sobre a dónde ir, terminamos visitando el sitio donde pedían trabajadores de limpieza para el campo.

El lugar estaba lejos de la entrada al pueblo, y tras pedir ayuda para saber llegar, finalmente lo encontramos.

—Vaya... Esta debe ser la casa de un hombre sumamente rico —dijo Inojin.

—No lo dudaría ni un momento —complementó Shikadai.

La casa era grande, quizás tenía más de diez habitaciones. El patio, extenso y casi completamente cubierto de nieve. Había tres hombres recogiéndola del suelo y otros dos quitando también nieve del techo de la vivienda.

Los muros no eran tan altos y había dos hombres custodiando la entrada de rejilla metálica. A ellos nos acercamos.

—Buenas tardes, venimos por la oferta de empleo sobre la limpieza —dijo el general.

Los hombres nos miraron.

—Iré a informar al jefe, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Konohamaru Sarutobi.

—Esperen un momento.

Uno de los guardias se retiró adentrándose al patio. Lo esperamos por unos minutos hasta que él y otro hombre volvieron.

El nuevo sujeto se veía de algunos treinta años de edad y vestía un traje oscuro muy formal.

—¿Cuántos vienen por el empleo?

—Somos seis personas. ¿No hay inconveniente en que estos jóvenes tengan entre doce y trece años?

El hombre nos observó de pies a cabeza.

—Siempre y cuando sean responsables y estén sanos, no hay problema alguno. Pero ustedes no se miran de este lugar ¿son extranjeros?

—Somos de Konoha, tenemos poco tiempo de haber venido para acá y necesitamos trabajar.

—¿Tiene usted algún documento de identificación? El señor no permite contratar gente de fuera, usted sabe, por seguridad.

El sargento buscó dentro de su chamarra y luego de hallarlo, lo sacó. Era como una placa, jamás la vi antes. El hombre la tomó y miró.

—Oh... Es usted miembro de ese famoso escuadrón —volteó con nosotros—. ¿Ellos también forman parte?

—Son aprendices.

—Ya veo. Déjeme hablarlo con el señor, por favor pasen y esperen en la entrada bajo techo.

El señor caminó hacia el interior de la vivienda y el sargento lo siguió. Todos nos miramos y después también fuimos detrás de ambos.

—No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento —le dije a Inojin.

—¿En serio? A mí me parece muy normal todo esto.

—Sí pero... ¿No es arriesgado que la gente sepa que somos parte del escuadrón?

—Al contrario, nos da cierta popularidad —infló el pecho con orgullo.

—Justamente si intentamos ocultarnos de los criminales, es mejor no sobresalir.

—Saki, deja de preocuparte, no pasará nada malo.

Me hubiera gustado creerlo y relajarme pero no era tan sencillo. Todo ese ambiente me daba muy mala espina.

La espera duró poco, cuando el hombre regresó nos solicitó entrar a la casa pues el señor nos quería conocer.

No fue precisamente el interior del edificio al que ingresamos, sino que había una especie de corredor que nos llevó hasta una sección de la casa; cuando el sirviente abrió la puerta pude ver que era como un despacho.

Dentro estaba sentado un señor canoso de bigote corto, en cuanto nos vio se levantó de la silla.

—Sargento —fue directo a él y estrechó su mano con emoción—, no sabe lo feliz que me hace tenerlos aquí.

La cara del señor Konohamaru me decía que estaba confundido, aquel hombre tardó un rato en soltarle la mano.

—Disculpe mi ignorancia, pero no conozco mucho sobre este pueblo. Perdonará usted si soy grosero al no saber con quién estoy tratando.

—Ah, es cierto. Qué tonto soy —aclaró su garganta—. Hayatori Rokujou, soy el líder de este pueblo.

«¿Rokujou?»

Inojin, Mitsuki y yo nos miramos de reojo.

—Ah, ah ya entiendo, discúlpeme.

El sargento hizo una reverencia y cuando estaba inclinado volteó a vernos indicándonos con su mirada que también teníamos que mostrar respeto.

Todos lo hicimos sin saber muy bien quién era ese hombre.

—Hemos venido por el trabajo.

—Sí, me lo ha dicho mi sirviente, sin embargo hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes.

El hombre vestido de negro se retiró cerrando la puerta. El señor volvió a su asiento de cuero y recargó los brazos en su escritorio.

—Siempre hemos apoyado al escuadrón entregando nuestra aportación al señor feudal, pero desde hace unos meses me llegó el rumor de que este apoyo ya no va a su organización señor sargento, parece que el daimio está desviando los fondos.

El sargento se veía incómodo, probablemente tenía la duda de si nosotros como parte de un nivel inferior estábamos autorizados para escuchar aquella conversación. No obstante, no dijo nada al respecto y siguió escuchando al señor Hayatori.

—Imagino que ustedes ya deben estar enterados.

—¿Puede ser más específico?

—Que ahora nuestro daimio está de lado de Dragón de Koshi. Esto no era lo que los líderes esperábamos, algunos por supuesto se han sumado al apoyo del señor feudal a cambio de favores, mientras que somos pocos los pueblos que aún nos resistimos a esto. No era parte del trato pactar con criminales.

El rostro de aquel hombre se había vuelto uno lleno de preocupación. Junto sus manos y entrelazó los dedos.

—Por ese motivo dejé de enviar mi contribución y ahora temo que haya represalias. Hasta ahora no hemos recibido ninguna invasión pero tengo el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento esos monstruos vendrán y se llevarán a nuestras mujeres, niños y asesinarán a nuestros hombres.

—¿Ha informado de esto a alguien del escuadrón? —Preguntó el sargento.

—He intentado comunicarme con Fugaku pero no he tenido éxito. Desde que sucedió la masacre en el pueblo vecino perdí gran parte de los contactos. Me dijeron que su hijo menor tomó el cargo pero incluso no puedo hablar con él.

El sargento tosió cuando se mencionó lo de la masacre y mis compañeros estaban intrigados, sus reacciones eran fáciles de leer.

—Esperen... ¿no me digan que estamos viviendo en el lugar donde los Uchiha...?

Inojin susurró a los demás, yo no dije nada.

—El comandante Sasuke es difícil de contactar señor Rokujou, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted...

—Necesito que cuiden de mi pueblo, especialmente de mi nieta. Vivo con el temor de que la secuestren y hasta ahora no confío en nadie más. Prometo pagar bien por esta labor, no se procupen por comida o lo que sea que necesiten, yo les proveeré directamente de todo.

El sargento se sobó la frente con su pulgar y dedo medio.

—No estamos completamente preparados para un ataque, ellos apenas son aprendices —nos señaló—. Todavía requieren entrenamiento.

—Pero usted señor sargento, usted es fuerte. Mírelo por el lado positivo, le resultará más sencillo que tener que buscar dinero en otra parte. Tome esto como un apoyo directo al escuadrón que nos protege.

El sargento guardó silencio unos momentos, parecía analizar la oferta. Sonaba bastante bien pero si el señor Konohamaru dudaba tanto era por el temor de que no pudiésemos pelear contra Dragón de Koshi y en parte estaba en lo correcto, nosotros aún no éramos lo bastante fuertes para enfrentarlos.

—De acuerdo —contestó repentinamente—. Haremos tanto como podamos.

—Se los agradezco mucho, de verdad.

El señor Hayatori se levantó para hacer una reverencia.

—Puedo darles una habitación a cada uno.

—No es necesario, seguiremos viviendo en nuestra base. Pero tendremos que asignar turnos para no abandonar por completo este lugar.

—Lo que usted considere necesario señor sargento.

Nuestro nuevo empleo ya estaba definido, aunque saber que comenzaríamos en un sitio susceptible a un ataque no me dejaba estar tranquila.

* * *

 _ **Inojin ya no va a poder dormir por temor a los fantasmas.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	26. PUEBLO FANTASMA

**Capítulo 25.- "Pueblo fantasma"**

Desde nuestra visita a la casa del señor Rokujou, pasaron días.

El sargento Konohamaru determinó que los primeros tres días trabajaríamos todos por igual para relacionarnos con el sitio. Posteriormente estableció las parejas para turnar horarios pues, así como no podíamos abandonar la casa del señor Rokujou, tampoco quería que la médico Ino se quedara sola.

Aunque existía una base militar a cierta distancia del lugar donde vivíamos y según las palabras del señor Kakashi, ellos estaban al tanto de la seguridad de nosotros. Quizás el señor Hayatori no tenía ni idea.

Luego de que mis compañeros se enteraran de que vivíamos en el antiguo sitio donde habitó el clan Uchiha y el mismo donde casi todos sus varones adultos y jóvenes fueron asesinados, sus caras coincidían expresando cierta angustia, en especial Inojin.

Por desgracia con el nuevo trabajo que desempeñábamos, no teníamos mucho tiempo de sobra para entrenar. Llegó un momento en el que pensé que definitivamente la organización se debilitaría a tal punto de desaparecer.

Si también tenían que trabajar los demás miembros que como nosotros, estaban en fase de preparación, tampoco contarían con mucho tiempo para dedicarse al entrenamiento.

Todo se volvió más que una lucha por derrocar a los malos pues debíamos sobrevivir. Siendo tan jóvenes me desesperaba el hecho de no poder dar más de mí.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

Inojin fue asignado como mi compañero. Mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de acomodar costales de arroz en el almacén de la casa, Mitsuki y Boruto vigilaban los alrededores de la zona.

—Nada.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para arrastrar un costal hasta la esquina del almacén.

—Has estado demasiado callado desde que llegamos. Es como si algo te preocupara.

—Simplemente me preguntaba si en algún momento tendré tiempo para entrenar. Terminamos demasiado agotados y apenas tenemos tiempo para bañarnos, comer y dormir. A este paso no vamos a hacernos fuertes.

—Saki... ¿No te da miedo?

Volteé.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues eso de enfrentarte cara a cara a unos seres tan despreciables como los miembros de Dragón de Koshi. Antes hemos sido atacados y aunque nadie salió gravemente herido, ese día tuve un miedo espantoso el cual hasta el día de hoy me causa vergüenza.

Inojin tenía la mirada perdida como si recordara la escena.

—Yo creo que estuviste fantástico. Hiciste esa ave de tinta y llegamos tan rápido al pueblo que tuvimos tiempo de ayudar.

Se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿Verdad que yo también soy genial?

—Claro que lo eres.

Tomé otro costal y lo arrastré, Inojin me ayudó para levantarlo. Luego su voz se escucho otra vez.

—Hay algo más que quiero decirte. Mi mamá recibió ayer el ascenso a médico, fue notificada por la radio del sargento.

—¿De verdad? ¡Inojin, eso es una muy buena noticia!

A pesar de que aquello era extraordinario, él no se veía muy contento. Borré mi sonrisa.

—Estoy feliz por ella, pero ahora como oficialmente es sargento de la división médica, no podrá quedarse con nosotros.

—Pe-pero ¿no se supone que por regla general debe haber un médico en cada equipo? Si ella se va entonces ¿quién se hará cargo de ese puesto?

Inojin no levantó la mirada y lo entendí.

—Eso significa que tú...

—Eso me dijo mamá. No tengo conocimientos de medicina y comenzará a enseñarme desde hoy tanto como sea posible. Así que seguro el sargento no te lo dijo pero dejaré de venir a trabajar porque es primordial que me enfoque en aprender sobre la salud.

Esa noticia fue impactante, Inojin no se veía muy convencido quizás no quería hacerlo o tenía miedo. Pensé muchas cosas hasta que decidí cuestionarle directamente.

—¿No quieres sustituir a la médico Ino?

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo no poder hacer nada bien. Estar en esto significa que las vidas de los demás están en mis manos y si fallo... corro el riesgo de perderlos. No quisiera que nos atacaran y yo no pudiera ser capaz de salvar a nadie, o incluso si puedo ayudar en algo no bastará si un paciente muere. Sería un cargo de conciencia para siempre.

Levanté su cara sin una pizca de delicadeza poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas. No podía olvidar que yo trataba de parecer rudo.

—A ver... ¿dónde está el Inojin que yo conozco? Aún no empiezas y ya te estás rindiendo, no jovencito, no puedes hacer eso. Si determinaron que tú puedes ser un miembro de la división médica es porque eres apto, vieron algo en ti y están convencidos de que lo lograrás.

Inojin quitó mis manos de su cara para poder hablar.

—Quiero que esto se acabe pronto, Saki. Pero que seamos nosotros quienes ganemos.

—Yo también quiero eso.

Nos sentamos en el suelo para descansar unos minutos.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez qué harías en el hipotético caso de que Dragón de Koshi sea destruido? ¿Cómo sería tu vida? Yo quiero vivir en una casa con un amplio jardín decorado.

—¿Decorado?

—Como en los libros que papá me regalaba. Había fotografías de casas así, con jardines verdes y llenos rosales. No sé, me transmitían paz.

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces eso quieres hacer.

—Nunca he vivido en una casa normal, estas veces han sido parte del escondite y entrenamiento pero quiero sentir la libertad ¿sabes?

Abracé mis rodillas.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres.

—¿Y a ti qué te gustaría hacer?

Me puse a pensar, dentro de mis planes estaba volver a vivir con mamá, pero no podía decirle eso. Sin embargo, luego de todo lo que había vivido en el periodo que me aceptaron en el escuadrón, empecé a tener más anhelos.

—Me gustaría dar clases de combate, claro, si es que me vuelvo una persona más fuerte. Quiero que los niños que se sienten débiles sepan que pueden superar eso.

—Hmm... Pero si Dragón de Koshi es derrotado ¿no sería innecesario?

—Tal vez, pero uno nunca sabe lo que pueda ocurrir. No hablo sólo de entrenar hombres, creo que las mujeres también deben aprender. No creo que en dado caso que el enemigo desaparezca, el escuadrón se disuelva.

—¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Quizás porque es una organización muy importante y el comandante no tiene cara de tirar a un lado todo. Se ve como un hombre que respeta mucho el legado de su padre, aunque tenga esa cara de gruñón. Si Dragón de Koshi es derrotado, quizás el escuadrón se convierta en algo como la policía ¿no crees?

—Sí, tal vez eso pase. En ese caso tú podrías trabajar en la policía y en el caso de que yo me volviera médico podría tener mi propio consultorio aunque también me gustaría dar clases de dibujo.

Mi corazón se sintió lleno de paz cuando vi el rostro de Inojin; hablar de nuestros sueños era una forma de escapar de la horrible realidad de vivir sometidos al temor.

Hasta ese momento nunca me detuve a imaginar escenarios donde a parte de recuperar a mamá, también pudiera llevar otra vida.

—Hay otra cosa que quiero —dije—, pero quizás parezca tonta.

—¿Qué es?

Respiré hondo y solté mis rodillas para extender mis piernas.

—Quiero cuidar del señor Kakashi.

—¿Eh? Bromeas ¿el general Hatake? —Afirmé— ¿Qué? ¿Saki, tienes fiebre?

Me reí.

—No, lo digo en serio.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque él es una buena persona y cuando acabe esta guerra, él quizás se quede solo. No quiero que esté solo, eso es algo muy feo y él ha sido como un héroe, no merece vivir así.

Inojin se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres extraño, Saki.

Volvimos a nuestro trabajo y por el resto de la jornada no hablamos más de nuestros sueños.

(...)

Cuando se llegó la hora de regresar a casa, en el camino para salir del terreno de la residencia, Inojin y yo nos topamos con Boruto, Mitsuki y Sameri. Ella también les acompañaba y al vernos levantó la mano para saludarnos.

—¿Ya van a volver? —Preguntó Mitsuki.

—Sí, el sargento y Shikadai vendrán a vigilar la zona —dijo Inojin y luego noté su timidez ante la joven.

—Gracias por su trabajo —expresó ella.

—¿Ustedes cuándo terminan su jornada? —Fue mi turno de preguntar.

—Yo ya me voy —respondió Boruto.

—Yo me quedaré un rato más —dijo Mitsuki—, el señor Rokujou me pidió que escoltara a su nieta, ella tiene que ir al pueblo.

—Disculpa la molestia, agradezco mucho que aceptaras acompañarme.

Mitsuki movió la cabeza.

—Está bien, es mi trabajo.

Odiaba la idea de que se vieran tan bien juntos, pero sería engañarme si me aferraba a creer lo contrario. Sameri tenía el cabello sedoso y largo así como Mitsuki dijo que le gustaban las niñas.

—¡Saki, te cortaste!

Reaccioné, Sameri había tomado mi brazo y notó un corte que yo ni siquiera vi. Hasta que mis ojos lo captaron fue que comenzó a molestarme.

—Ah, supongo que fue con algún barrote del almacén pero no se mira profundo el corte —contesté, ella metió la mano en el bolso que traía colgando y le cruzaba el torso.

—Te pondré esto para que no se infecte.

Me pegó una tira adhesiva, me fijé bien y percibí que dicha bandita tenía figuras, eran fresas.

—Disculpa, sé que parece cursi pero así las compré porque me gustaron —juntó sus manos—. Puedes tapar la imagen con algo si te da pena.

—No, está bien. Gracias.

Me quedé mirando la tira y dejé de hacerlo al oír de nuevo la voz de Sameri.

—Mitsuki ¿vamos?

—Claro. Chicos, vuelvan con cuidado —nos dijo.

Sameri y él se fueron por otro camino; me habría quedado de pie observándolos sino fuera porque Boruto me empujó para hacerme caminar.

—Vámonos ya ¿o te piensas quedar aquí todo el día?

Mis pies se movieron y me concentré en lo que había al frente tratando de ignorar la otra escena.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, el sargento nos reunió para hablar del cambio que surgió por el asunto con la médico Ino.

Nos explicó que por orden del teniente Uzumaki y con el permiso del comandante, la señora Yamanaka sería llevada a otro centro para que comenzara su trabajo como sargento de su división. Además nos aclaró que así también él en algún momento tendría que marcharse para inspeccionar a los demás miembros de infantería pero antes de que eso sucediera, habría que hallar un miembro del escuadrón que se quedara en su lugar por el tiempo que él no estuviera presente.

Todos esos cambios no hacían otra cosa sino estresarnos. No habíamos tenido entrenamiento y por lo mismo no sentía que avanzáramos.

La señora Ino habló conmigo en una oportunidad y me dijo que cuando ella se fuera yo tendría que ser más cuidadosa, pues sin ella a cargo de nuestra salud, no habría quién me encubriera el hecho de ser mujer.

Inojin se quedaría en su lugar y entonces pensé si sería buena idea confesarle que yo no era Saki, sino Sarada y era una chica.

¿Me ayudaría a guardar el secreto?

(...)

Después de que Inojin empezó a quedarse en casa para estudiar, el sargento decidió que Boruto, Shikadai y Mitsuki fueran un equipo mientras él y yo seríamos el otro.

En una ocasión tras mi jornada, me dispuse a entrenar por mi cuenta.

Estaba intentando expandir mi gran llama pero tal como lo dijo el general, no se me daba bien.

Como no podía usar mi sharingan frente a los demás aproveché que el sargento se quedó en el pueblo vecino para comprar provisiones y fui más allá de la colina donde un gran número de casas abandonadas eran parte del paisaje.

Anduve por la calle solitaria y donde la hierba de las orillas creció y se marchitó.

Todo el lugar causaba un dolor inmenso, algo en el ambiente, el silencio desolador y el triste panorama donde sólo quedaba el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue un sitio lleno de vida.

Todavía era de día pero aún así cada paso que daba adentrándome, me causaba cierto miedo.

Entre las calles y las viviendas, encontré un templo pequeño donde muy a penas podían caber dos personas. No quería entrar, me mantuve viendo la fachada y lo empolvado del suelo y las puertas. Tenía un símbolo pintado como un abanico de mano, pero el color se estaba cayendo por lo desquebrajado de la madera.

Miré detrás de mí y había una fuente que no funcionaba, tenía agua estancada, posiblemente residuos de la nevada de unas semanas atrás.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía una tienda. Las puertas estaban cerradas con un candado oxidado y las ventanas tapadas con madera. Después de la masacre quizás los miembros del escuadrón se encargaron de limpiar todo o quizás en el interior aún había manchas de sangre seca y por ese motivo eligieron cubrir todo.

Continué mi camino y me detuve al ver que una de las construcciones no poseía candado en la puerta. Me aventuré a ver si podía abrirla pues el lugar era pequeño y no parecía una casa sino un despacho. Al acercarme noté el pequeño letrero pegado que decía "registro público".

Giré la perilla y sorprendentemente se abrió. Tragué saliva y me quedé con la mano puesta sin moverme. Dudé de empujar la puerta, no sabía qué encontraría allí.

Mi corazón empezó a latir velozmente pero agarré valor y abrí un poco con la intención de asomarme rápido, sin embargo puedo asegurar que algo jaló la puerta del otro lado y ésta se abrió completamente haciémdome estirar todo el brazo y casi tropezar.

Me estremecí pero me relajé un poco cuando vi que dentro no había más que archiveros, un escritorio y un abanico de techo. Todo completamente lleno de polvo. Algunas telarañas y un cuadro tirado bocabajo en el piso.

Fui hasta él y lo levanté, entonces oí los pedazos de vidrio caer, estaba quebrado el vidrio protector. La imagen en el cuadro era de hombres uniformados, al pie de la foto sólo decía "Policía".

Con cuidado de no cortarme puse el cuadro sobre el escritorio y miré los libros gruesos sobre éste, abrí uno y las anotaciones eran nombres y fechas, no entendí su función y volví a cerrarlo.

Limpié con mi mano el polvo de un archivero y al querer estirar el cajón me di cuenta que tenía seguro. Lo mismo pasó con los otros hasta que al jalar con fuerza uno pensando que no abriría, se salió casi todo y yo caí de sentón al piso.

—Auch... Qué suerte tengo.

Me sobé y arrimé para inspeccionar el interior del cajón pero sólo encontré carpetas con un montón de papeles. Antes de decidir abandonarlos me puse a darles una hojeada y mientras pasaba con velocidad las páginas mis ojos captaron una palabra, volví a buscar el texto hasta que por fin lo localicé.

—Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha... Esto es una copia de un acta de matrimonio —pasé mis dedos por la hoja y vi la edad en la que se casaron—. Vaya, ella sólo tenía veinte años.

Estaba muy ocupada leyendo el papel hasta que claramente oí una voz que me congeló por completo.

—Niña...

El tono era como un susurro que me heló toda la espalda y no sentí mi respiración. Despacio y temblando guardé la carpeta y lentamente me fui poniendo de pie, de reojo pude ver una sombra pasar por fuera del despacho y mi corazón martilló a gran velocidad. Lo único que pude pensar fue que tenía que irme de allí.

Cuando volví al exterior a plena luz del día y con mi pecho subiendo y bajando miré a todos lados, estaba convencida de que vi algo pasar y temía que fuera un fantasma enojado porque estuve husmeando. Mis piernas seguían temblando, la puerta detrás de mí se cerró y eso me hizo brincar de miedo y gritar; me cubrí la boca y como pude me las arreglé para alejarme.

—Lo siento, lo siento no quise entrometerme. Por favor perdónenme —llevé mis manos al pecho—. Ya me voy.

Di unos pasos atrás y lo peor fue cuando a lo lejos se oyó que algo se rompió. Mi piel se erizó tan dolorosamente y el miedo fue tal que ni siquiera pude llorar, sólo cerré los ojos y apreté los puños a mi costado.

Intenté tranquilizarme, recordando que el general me dijo que los fantasmas no existían. Respiré, primero corto después más profundo. Abrí los ojos y todo parecía normal; ya no se escuchó nada.

Según sabía, el sharingan podía detectar cualquier movimiento y seguirlo. Me hallaba asustada en medio de una calle abandonada, una parte de mí creía en cosas paranormales de otros planos, y si de algo me servía activar el sharingan para defenderme y poder volver a casa sin preocupación, entonces lo utilizaría como medida de defensa.

Y así lo hice. Activé el sharingan pero justo en el momento que lo hice, como si un velo que cubría mis ojos cayera, a unos metros de distancia se encontraba un hombre. Allí de pie, con un aspecto extraño y mirándome fijamente. No lo soporté y me quedé inconsciente.

—Saki, ¡hey Saki, despierta!

Palmaditas en mi cara y un fuerte olor a alcohol fue suficiente para hacerme despertar. Al hacerlo no me acostumbraba a mi alrededor y veía a todos como extraños hasta que mis recuerdos volvieron.

El señor Konohamaru, sentado al borde de la cama donde yo estaba acostada y en un lado, Inojin y la señora Ino.

—Saki, qué alivio —pronunció Inojin—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

No contesté en el momento, los pensamientos sobre lo que vi surgieron y no me explicaba cómo volví a la casa. Miré al sargento.

—Les dije que nadie puede ir al interior del barrio Uchiha.

—¿Cómo regresé? —Aún me sentía desorientada.

—En cuanto regresé del pueblo me dijeron que entrenabas en el exterior, te fui a buscar pero no estabas donde habitualmente lo haces. Supuse que te picó la curiosidad por ir a echar un vistazo luego en efecto, allí te hallé pero tirado en la calle y sin reaccionar.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Alguien te atacó?

Me sobé la cabeza. No podía hablarles de mi sharingan ni al sargento o a Inojin.

—Yo vi a un hombre, un hombre raro de cabello largo que estaba parado en medio de la calle —pestañeé recordando la escena—. Él también me vio y entonces me desmayé.

—¿Cree usted que haya criminales escondiéndose en este pueblo? —El sargento le preguntó a la médico.

—No lo creo, yo ya hubiera detectado sus chakras.

—Era un fantasma —dije.

—No hay fantasmas —replicó el sargento.

—Pero él sí era uno, no estaba allí y de repente apareció.

—¿Lo viste desvanecerse?

—No, pero sé que no se trata de alguien vivo. Su aspecto, su presencia... Algo en él no se sentía con esencia humana. No puedo explicarlo.

El señor Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos y estiró los labios.

—Bueno, por ahora trata de olvidar todo eso y no vuelvas a pisar ese sitio. Tenemos órdenes de no profanar el lugar donde murieron muchas personas.

—¿Y si el fantasma quería decirte algo?

—Inojin —la médico miró de forma severa a su hijo—. Vámonos, todavía no terminas lo que tienes pendiente.

—Saki, descansa un poco más. Has estado trabajando duro.

Salieron de la habitación y allí me quedé pensando en todo lo acontecido. Gracias a mi sharingan fue que pude verlo, ¿y si Inojin tenía razón?

Luego recordé el susurro.

—Me llamó niña. Sabe lo que soy en verdad.

* * *

 _ **Sé que quieren saber qué pasó con Itachi pero aún no lo puedo añadir porque no encajaría con el rumbo de la historia. Así que pacienci**_ **a**. _**Gracias por leer.**_


	27. UN ACTO DE EGOÍSMO

**Capítulo 26.- "Un acto de egoísmo"**

—Oye viejo, ¿no vas a desayunar? No has sido el mismo desde ese día que fuiste al interior de este pueblo. ¿Tanto te afectó ver un fantasma?

Inojin me miraba de pie mientras yo me ponía los zapatos. Mi jornada empezaba a las siete de la mañana y faltaban cuarenta minutos. Después de lo sucedido, mi cabeza dio tantas vueltas preguntándome una razón lógica para todo lo que pasó.

Hablé a solas con la señora Ino y le dije sobre mi sharingan, el cual al activarlo me permitió ver a ese ser misterioso. Su conclusión fue que posiblemente mis ojos poseían la capacidad de ver la energía que quedó estancada en aquel sitio y donde tantas personas murieron.

Pero ese ente que me llamó niña no parecía ser mera energía. Su presencia se sentía tan poderosa que perdí el conocimiento. No hallé explicación y elegí no hablar más de ello hasta ver al señor Kakashi, seguro que él tendría una mejor visión de esto.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No volveré a ese lugar.

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos ir juntos.

—Tenemos prohibido poner un pie allí, no quiero que nos metamos en más problemas. Por ahora concéntrate en tu aprendizaje.

Me puse de pie y me cerré la chamarra, el sargento llegó a la sala y noté que se estaba subiendo la cremallera del pantalón.

—Veo que ya estás listo —me dijo—. Sólo permíteme ponerme las botas y nos vamos. ¿Ya regresaron Shikadai y Boruto?

—Deben venir en camino, seguro que los encontramos cuando nos vayamos.

—Viendo lo tranquilas que están las cosas acepté que ellos dos vigilaran en la noche pero estoy considerando cambiarme al turno nocturno, no me parece muy adecuado que esos chicos se queden en vela. Quizás podamos turnarnos para esto.

—Lo que usted decida, señor sargento.

—Vayámonos, Saki.

(...)

Llevábamos poco más de tres semanas trabajando con el señor Rokujou, mientras ciertos días unos vigilaban, otros hacíamos labores de limpieza; dependiendo de las necesidades que surgieran.

Durante este tiempo me distancié bastante de Mitsuki, casi no conversábamos y nos veíamos muy poco. Él estaba en todo momento con la nieta del señor, Sameri. Era obvio que ella se interesó por Mitsuki, y podría decir que todos los demás nos dimos cuenta.

Shikadai se lo contó a Inojin, eso me pareció imprudente de su parte pues también sabíamos que a él le cautivó la chica. No obstante, Inojin no le dio tanta importancia y continuó estudiando sin reprochar.

Aunque para Mitsuki todo parecía ser simplemente parte de su trabajo, quizás él no lo notó o tal vez no le importaba. Eso quise creer para matar mi ruidosa mente que elaboraba conjeturas.

Cierto día terminé mi trabajo antes de que mi jornada acabara, aunque de todos modos tuve que ver la forma de matar el tiempo y cuando volvía del granero vi a Sameri junto a una mujer joven que vestía el uniforme de las empleadas.

—Señorita, es importante que lo haga, su abuelo me lo pidió.

—Es que todas las prendas son horribles, no me pienso probar ninguna.

A primera vista podría interpretar la escena de esta forma: Sameri estaba haciendo berrinche porque querían que se probara ropa que a ella no le agradaba. Pero la situación se tornó distinta cuando al hacer contacto visual conmigo, sonrió lo más natural que pudo.

—Buen trabajo Saki, gracias por ayudarnos —hizo una reverencia.

—Sí...

No supe qué responder, la mujer volvió a insistirle y Sameri se veía bastante incómoda, pero en su mirada había algo que no parecía ser un mero berrinche adolescente.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Abrí mi bocota y me di cuenta hasta que terminé la pregunta, Sameri pasó saliva y se acomodó el listón de su vestido.

—Déjanos a solas por favor —le solicitó a la empleada, ésta hizo una reverencia y se fue—. Es bastante molesto, mi abuelo se vuelve paranoico.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

La chica se cruzó de brazos y puso una mirada triste. Anteriormente jamás había hablado con ella de una forma tan personal, sin embargo parecía necesitar desahogarse con alguien.

—Mi abuelo dijo que quiere enviarme a vivir en otro país, para protegerme de los criminales que roban mujeres.

—¿Y no quieres irte? —Ella me miró casi indignada— No, sólo es una pregunta para entender tu postura.

Suspiró.

—No quiero hacerlo, sé que nada malo me pasará. El abuelo cada día se pone más loco.

Me quedé mirándola sin decir nada y en mi cabeza se creó la idea de que quizás se negaba a irse porque quería seguir cerca de Mitsuki.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Se llevó una mano y tocó su piel con cuidado.

—Ah, no... Lo siento por mirarte de esa forma. Pero entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Mi abuelo me dijo que si me resisto a irme, entonces tendré que vestirme como hombre y cortarme el cabello ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Es ridículo! Perder mi cabello que tanto me ha costado mantener así de sano y bonito.

Inconscientemente también me llevé una mano a la cabeza para sentir los mechones cortos de cabello. Recordaba bien esa noche cuando frente al espejo del baño miré a Sarada por última vez, o al menos así lo creí por algún tiempo. Sarada no podía limitarse a ser sólo una niña con el cabello largo.

—No puedo Saki, tú no lo entiendes porque eres un chico pero una niña no puede verse como uno de ustedes.

—Quizás no tengas que cortar todo el largo de tu cabellera. ¿Has visto a Shikadai?

—¿Quién es Shikadai?

Bueno, me dejó claro que durante este tiempo no le interesó conocer al resto. Además, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con Mitsuki.

—Es otro de mis compañeros, el chico pelinegro con la coleta.

—Ah, él... Bueno —se sobó la barbilla—, pero su cabello se mira muy diferente al mío. Aunque tienes razón, yo podría usar una coleta más corta, pero Mitsuki dijo...

Guardó silencio y sus ojos se movieron para verme, como si hubiese dicho algo inoportuno de repente su cara se puso colorada.

—¿Eh?

Sus labios temblaron y casi podría jurar que Sameri se hizo pequeñita con lo cohibida que se puso.

—A mí... me gusta Mitsuki.

Estaba tan nerviosa que evitó mirarme a los ojos y su pose se convirtió en un escudo para protegerse con sus brazos mientras los cruzaba sobre su pecho.

—Ah, entiendo —fue lo que contesté.

—¡No se lo digas por favor! —Suplicó juntando sus manos— No quiero que él lo sepa, al menos no de esa forma. Prefiero ser yo quien se lo diga.

Sentí que mis manos temblaban y cerré los puños dentro de los bolsillos de mi chamarra para evitar que lo notara.

—¿Se lo dirás?

Movió su cabeza.

—Sí pero todavía no estoy preparada.

—¿Por eso no quieres irte, verdad?

Su semblante me dio la respuesta.

—Pero tampoco me quiero vestir como un chico porque Mitsuki me dijo que le gustan las chicas que tienen el cabello largo y que sonríen mucho. Si me veo como un hombre, él no se va a interesar en mí y no quiero perder mi oportunidad por una tontería así.

—Tenemos doce años.

—Yo tengo casi catorce y Mitsuki está por cumplir trece —expresó con claridad.

—¿Mitsuki te lo dijo? Me refiero a eso de cómo le gustan las niñas.

—Pues... sí. Platicamos un montón y yo —hizo una pausa y se ruborizó—, yo se lo pregunté. No creo que sea malo que una mujer quiera verse tal cual le gusta a esa persona especial ¿no? ¿Saki?

Los puños dentro de mis bolsillos se tensaron.

—¿Crees que estoy siendo dramática?

—No, por supuesto que no —expresé, pero no la vi directamente sino que perdí mi vista en el jardín frente a nosotras.

—En ese caso voy a hablar con mi abuelo, le diré que deje de ser tan terco en-

—No creo que tu abuelo haga esto por exagerado o por molestarte —interrumpí—. Él sólo quiere protegerte porque te ama y no quiere perderte.

Sameri se me quedó mirando.

—Mitsuki me dijo que ustedes dos son huérfanos, lamento si dije algo inoportuno Saki.

Su voz sonó arrepentida y en un acto de pena, sujetó la tela de su ropa. La verdad en ese momento comparé ambas situaciones. Mamá quería protegerme y por eso me pidió que me ocultara, así lo hice aunque tuviera que cambiar todo mi aspecto.

—Comprendo que te sientas frustrada por dejar de vestirte como te gusta, pero piensa que sólo será por un tiempo mientras todo esto se termina. Estoy seguro que ganaremos esta guerra.

Sameri se miró desde los pies hasta el pecho.

—Tengo sólo hoy para hablar con Mitsuki sobre mis sentimientos.

—¿Hoy? ¿P-por qué?

—Porque hoy es el último día que me dio mi abuelo para aceptar mi cambio de aspecto o me enviará a otro país. No quiero que Mitsuki me vea vestida de chico sin saber lo que siento, tengo que confesárselo antes de todo esto y así, sea cual sea su respuesta sé que no me arrepentiré.

No contesté, me limité a observarla aunque por dentro no me invadía la alegría por ella sino que estaba algo triste. Sameri tenía esa valentía de hablar de sus sentimientos y por desgracia coincidió que ambas nos fijamos en la misma persona, pero por el contrario yo no estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello.

Sólo podía ver cómo las oportunidades pasaban por mi cara y sonreír cada día con la esperanza de que esas emociones fueran pasajeras y un día despertar sin nada más en mi corazón que me hiciera sentir atraída por Mitsuki.

Sameri era amable y no podía odiarla, no, no tendría sentido que lo hiciera.

—Saki ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Verás, hoy no veré cuando llegue Mitsuki porque tengo que hablar con mi abuelo y decirle que acepto su propuesta.

—¿Y qué favor quieres que yo haga?

—Bueno... Sé que te lo encontrarás en el camino a tu casa porque su turno empieza a las tres de la tarde. Entonces... Cuando lo veas dile por favor que lo estaré esperando en la entrada del bosque, donde está el puente de madera.

—Pero, pero tú lo verás más tarde ¿no? Ustedes dos siempre están juntos. Puedes decírselo cuando termines de hablar con tu abuelo.

—No tendré tiempo, tengo que cambiarme de ropa y prepararme. Son cosas de chicas, no vas a entenderlo. Sólo díselo por favor.

Tomó mis manos y me miró suplicante. En esos momentos mi mente se hallaba confusa y aunque no tenía muy claro lo que pasaba por ella, con dificultad acepté tan sólo moviendo mi cabeza. Sameri sonrió ampliamente y se vio radiante, tanto que fue incluso doloroso admitirlo.

—Gracias, gracias Saki.

Tras eso abandonó mis manos y se fue al interior de su casa. Allí me quedé un rato en silencio imaginando las posibles escenas de la confesión y las distintas reacciones de ambos. ¿Por qué en el bosque? ¿Por qué no decírselo como algo casual?

Sameri quería verse linda para que Mitsuki no dudara en aceptarla y aprovechar la lejanía para que ninguno se avergonzara de ser escuchado.

Todavía no me reponía de mi estado emocional cuando sonó el reloj de la torre del pueblo y mi jornada terminó.

Volvía yo sola a la casa, el sargento se quedó y no me dio razón. Todo el camino mis pasos fueron lentos y titubeantes, no quería encontrar a Mitsuki, prefería que él se hubiese ido por otro lado y así no tener que darle el recado pero allí iba caminando, lo distinguí desde lejos y con cada pisada nuestra distancia se acortó.

Una leve sonrisa me ofreció como saludo de colega a colega y yo por más que quise devolver el gesto, me quedé trabada en el silencio.

—¿Te fue bien en tu turno? —Preguntó al detenerse.

—Sí.

No pude hablar más y seguro que él se dio cuenta.

—¿El sargento dónde está?

—Se quedó en el pueblo, creo que tenía asuntos pendientes.

Nos callamos y se volvió incómodo, él apenas iba a hablar cuando en un impulso me adelanté y fue muy tarde para parar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —Pregunté— Quiero decir ¿qué trabajo tienes que hacer hoy? ¿Vas a estar con la chica?

—Ayer me dijo el mayordomo que la señorita estaría ocupada y no saldría de casa por lo que no habría necesidad de ser su escolta así que me pidió que ayude a limpiar el establo.

—Ah, con que es así.

Mitsuki me buscó la mirada.

—¿Pasa algo?

Me quedé viendo sus ojos miel y mis labios temblaron. Era el momento de decirle que Sameri lo esperaría en la entrada al bosque.

 _«No quiero decírselo, no quiero hacerlo»_

—Pues verás...

 _«Ella me lo pidió de favor, ella lo estará esperando»_

—Lo que pasa es que...

Mi corazón latía tan rápido cuando veía a Mitsuki que supe que sería más difícil de lo que pensaba poder olvidarme de él y verlo como aquel chico misterioso que se enfrentó a mí en el examen para ingresar al escuadrón.

—¿Qué?

 _«No puedo, no quiero que vayas»_

—Sólo esfuérzate —le pegué en el hombro—, haz un buen trabajo limpiando ese establo. Hoy me toca hacer la cena así que te guardaré un platillo para cuando llegues.

—Oh, me agrada como suena eso. Aquí entre nos, tú eres el que mejor cocina de los otros chicos.

—¿Eh? ¿Te gusta mi comida?

—¿No te lo había dicho?

Sonrió y me palmeó el hombro, luego empezó a caminar.

—Mitsuki —volteó.

—¿Sí?

Me sentía extrañamente contenta y mi respiración se aceleró.

—Hmm nada, ten un buen día.

—Claro, nos vemos en la noche.

Aunque me llené de una rara felicidad tras oír que le gustaba mi comida y que le parecía la mejor de todo el equipo, volví a la realidad apenas visualicé el pueblo donde vivíamos, aquel sitio abandonado y triste.

Sameri confió en mí y yo no le dije nada a Mitsuki, ése fue el acto más ruin y egoísta que pude cometer. La conciencia no me dejaba en paz y me paré un momento para calmar mi angustia. Masajeé mi frente y respiré hondo.

—Eres horrible Sarada ¿cómo pudiste?

Me mordí el pulgar y pensé en excusas para el siguiente día, mas aún así sabía bien que lo que hice fue cruel. Mi envidia, mis celos ¿qué pasaba conmigo?

Una helada brisa recorrió toda mi piel y me estremeció, miré hacia un lado y desde mi posición se contemplaba perfectamente el lugar donde me adentré en días anteriores. Me daba escalofríos pero también era como si esa voz que susurró me llamara a volver.

Sacudí mi cabeza y cambié mi dirección para evitar mirar el pueblo y volver pronto a casa.

(...)

El viento se intensificó entre las cuatro y siete de la tarde. Preparaba la cena y al mismo tiempo observaba por la ventana de la cocina cómo se balanceaban las ramas de los árboles. Mi corazón no estaba tranquilo, existía una batalla interna donde Sarada le reclamaba a Saki lo que le hizo a Sameri.

Por andar despistada sentí un ardor en mi dedo y cuando miré noté que me corté con el cuchillo.

—¡Saki!

Inojin se acercó, ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

—No fue muy profunda la herida, sólo me lavaré y me pondré una tira adhesiva.

Enjuagué mi mano en el chorro de agua helada del fregadero.

—Oye ¿te sientes bien? Te he visto muy callado desde que llegaste. ¿Te regañaron?

Inojin era demasiado observador, o al menos se estaba convirtiendo en uno. Siempre al pendiente de mis cambios de ánimo, me costaba inventar algo para mantenerlo tranquilo.

—No me gusta el invierno —dije. No era del todo una mentira.

—Ah, ya lo capté. Te deprime esta estación.

—Algo así. Por cierto ¿cómo vas con tu aprendizaje?

Sacó el vaso de la cafetera y se sirvió en una taza, de pronto lo vislumbré más relajado y contento.

—No soy tan malo como creía —presumió—. Mamá dice que si continúo de esta manera, pronto estaré preparado para presentar el primer examen y ser parte del cuerpo médico.

—Eso suena bastante bien, ¿ya ves? Te dije que no tuvieras miedo.

Continuamos hablando hasta que terminé la cena y él me ayudó a acomodar los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Shikadai y Boruto se estaban preparando para ir a la casa del señor Rokujou, su turno iniciaba a media noche y terminaba a las siete de la mañana.

—Chicos, vengan a cenar —fui a hablarles pero sólo encontré a Boruto quien se amarraba una venda en su mano izquierda—. Uhm... La cena está servida.

—Iremos en un momento.

—¿Te pasó algo en la mano?

—No es nada grave, estuve entrenando con mi rasengan y quise combinarlo con el elemento rayo. Creo que no fue muy buena idea.

En ese instante recordé que él quería que tanto Mitsuki como yo entrenáramos juntos este elemento. Desde ese entonces nada extraordinario sucedió con nuestro empeño y poco a poco dejamos de dedicar tiempo a mejorar nuestras habilidades, pero Boruto sí siguió entrenando por su cuenta.

—Tal vez debas preguntarle al sargento cómo manipular el rayo.

Chistó.

—¿Y crees que tiene tiempo? Todos trabajamos, terminamos cansados y no nos queda chakra para emplearlo en nuevas técnicas. No sé tú pero yo me doy cuenta de que somos la peor generación del cuerpo de infantería.

—No es nuestra culpa, antes se contaba con el apoyo financiero y ahora tenemos que conseguir dinero para comer.

—Exactamente, pero tampoco podemos vivir todo el tiempo trabajando y entrenando ¿cuándo habrá oportunidad de encontrar a Dragón de Koshi? Siempre son ellos los que nos encuentran.

Existía mucha verdad en las palabras de Boruto, él dijo justamente lo que yo pensé cuando iniciamos esta nueva forma de vida. También me desesperaba que mis pasos se vieran entorpecidos por dedicar los días al trabajo y no a buscar a mi madre, ella era la razón principal por la que me atreví a intentar ser parte del escuadrón.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento, así que vayamos a cenar.

—Shikadai —Boruto miró al pelinegro, éste acaba de cruzar por el pasillo.

—También me siento cansado de estar perdiendo el tiempo pero oyeron al general cuando nos reveló que estamos perdiendo apoyo. No somos quiénes para contradecir sus planes y aunque suene egoísta debemos seguir confiando que ellos están planeando algo para enfrentar a Dragón de Koshi.

—No podemos depender de ellos, sé que algo nos ocultan —insistió Boruto.

—Es probable que sí, que nos estén mintiendo pero también sé que si lo hacen es porque no quieren mortificarnos. Ellos son los expertos y tienen años en esto.

Puedo decir que la cena fue tan insípida, al menos para mí. No hubo un sólo segundo que no dejara de pensar en lo que acontecía en la organización.

Todo apuntaba a que Dragón de Koshi había ganado más terreno que nosotros y si las cosas seguían así, pronto todo el país estaría bajo su poder. Pero ¿quién era su líder? ¿El comandante lo sabía?

Desde que entré al escuadrón jamás escuché nombres del enemigo; vi enmascarados, bestias abominables pero nada más. No conocía jerarquía, puestos, absolutamente nada. ¿Quiénes eran ellos y por qué consiguieron tanto poder? ¿Cómo lograron convencer al señor feudal para que los apoyara?

Esa noche quería dormir para no estar despierta cuando Mitsuki llegara ya que sabía que al oír sus pasos mi cabeza otra vez echaría a andar la culpa y la conciencia no me dejaría tranquila. Quise creer que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y que al día siguiente todo sería normal.

Lo que sea que hubiese pasado con Sameri y Mitsuki, tanto si ella pudo confesarse o no lo consiguió, no quería que me importara.

(...)

Al otro día el sargento y yo trabajamos en conjunto limpiando una bodega. Mientras él cargaba costales con semillas, yo recogía la herramienta y la limpiaba con cuidado. A pesar de eso, ambos estábamos llenos de suciedad.

Tuvimos un descanso de diez minutos antes de continuar, y durante ese lapso estuve pensando en la chica. Por fortuna no andaba cerca de allí y nuestras miradas no coincidieron, no obstante sabía bien que en cualquier momento nos podríamos encontrar.

No tenía idea de lo que sucedió el día anterior pero recordaba que Sameri dijo que su abuelo le dio hasta ayer para tomar una decisión.

—Saki, ayúdame a empujar las puertas para colocar el candado.

—Sí señor.

También mi cerebro estaba invadido por las palabras de Boruto y mis preocupaciones aumentaron. Me comencé a estresar demasiado y no podía evitarlo.

Después de mucho trabajar terminé agotada, apenas y pude andar unos pasos para tomar aire y descansar pero gracias al cielo la jornada terminaba.

—Buen trabajo Saki.

El general se posicionó a mi lado y se sacudió las manos en su ropa, también respiraba agitado y aunque era invierno, seguro que ambos estábamos acalorados por tanto esfuerzo físico.

—Sargento Konohamaru —el mayordomo se apareció ante nosotros.

—¿Uh? —El sargento volteó— Sí ¿qué pasa?

—Antes de que se marchen, pueden tomar una ducha en las regaderas de los empleados. Veo que están completamente sucios.

—Lo agradecemos mucho aunque no creo que sea necesario.

—Por favor, el señor Rokujou les ha visto esforzarse mucho y me pidió que les entregáramos ropa nueva. Las regaderas tienen agua caliente si eso es lo que le preocupa.

Yo no dije nada, sólo observé la escena y estaba atenta a lo que el sargento respondiera. Lo miré apenado pero luego volteó conmigo y su cara cambió, miré mi ropa y me di cuenta que era deplorable.

—Bueno, quizás sí necesitamos esa ropa.

Levanté la cara.

—Está bien, gracias por el ofrecimiento —añadió.

—Por favor acompáñenme.

—Vamos Saki.

No entendía qué sucedía pero pronto todo comenzó a tomar forma cuando entramos a un sitio donde un pasillo largo nos llevó hasta un cuarto de baño amplio. Tenía varias regaderas y un cuarto para desvestirse, eso me transportó a mis días en la zona de entrenamiento. Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando me asomé a ver el interior y noté que no existían divisiones entre cada una de las rociaderas de agua.

Mis piernas temblaron cuando el mayordomo se fue.

—Bueno, no se mira tan mal.

El sargento empezó a desvestirse y aterrada pensé en salir de ese lugar, caminé hacia la puerta y sujeté el pomo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Y-yo no quiero bañarme aquí.

—¿Por qué?

No sabía qué responder y la situación empeoraba porque el sargento tampoco se detenía en quitarse las prendas de ropa, de reojo percibí que ya casi sólo le quedaba su pantalón puesto.

—Usted báñese, yo estaré afuera.

Quise salir pero él se levantó tras quitarse los calcetines y me siguió.

—Un momento, se verá grosero si luego del cortés ofrecimiento tú lo rechazas. Anda, sólo mójate un poco para que te quites la tierra y así te pongas la ropa nueva.

—No señor, no puedo.

Mis brazos también estaban temblando, abrí la puerta con la intención de irme y él la cerró.

—Saki ¿qué está pasando?

Seguí dándole la espalda, mi cabeza se hallaba tan llena de mortificaciones que no tenía cabida a idear algo. Me sentí acorralada, no podía decírselo pero ¿cómo escaparía?

Jalé la puerta una vez más y se abrió.

—¡Saki!

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo bañarme.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Apreté los labios y cuando presentí que él volvería a hablar me apresuré a interrumpirlo, aunque me costó todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

—Sa-

—¡Soy una chica!

No lo miré a la cara pero ese silencio abrumador fue el suficiente para describirme que él estaba en shock.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

No pude respirar con normalidad, mis labios seguían vibrando.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Soy una chica... No soy un hombre, señor Konohamaru.

Me volteó de los hombros y en su rostro noté esa sorpresa, se veía consternado.

—No puede ser, esto no puede ser. ¿Cómo pudiste ingresar al escuadrón? ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—La... la señora Ino y el general Kakashi —contesté con timidez.

—¿El general también? —Negó moviendo su cabeza y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro— Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Por qué te permitió ser parte de esto? Las reglas dicen que las mujeres no pueden ingresar a los reclutas, mucho menos al cuerpo de infantería.

—Es un secreto, por favor no se lo diga a nadie, no se lo cuente a los chicos ellos, ellos podrían dejar de confiar en mí.

—Saki esto no... Un minuto ¿de verdad te llamas Saki?

—Señor Konohamaru escúcheme, necesito seguir aquí por eso le suplico que no les diga a los demás, ayúdeme a guardar el secreto.

—Necesito hablar con el general, yo no quisiera meterme en problemas.

—Si el general me apoya es porque no habrá problemas.

—Necesito escucharlo de su boca.

—Sí, lo sé pero por favor, por favor —junté mis manos—, no se lo diga a nadie, espere a hablar con el señor Kakashi.

Él se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Oí un ruidito y sentí una presencia, rápidamente me asomé por el pasillo para descubrir que Sameri lo escuchó todo, la expresión de su cara lo decía. Sus ojos bien abiertos como si hubiese visto un fantasma; retrocedió un paso mientras cubría su pecho con las manos. Su cabello era visiblemente más corto y traía otra ropa, una más holgada.

—Sameri...

Sus cejas temblaron y de pronto pasó de sorpresa a verme con coraje, no dijo nada y se fue corriendo.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y decidí ir detrás de ella para explicarle la verdad mientras el sargento me gritaba confundido. Lo dejé en el baño y corrí hasta alcanzar a Sameri.

—¡Espera! ¡Sameri!

La sujeté del brazo y ella lo apartó de jalón.

—¡Piérdete! ¡Eres una mentirosa!

—Escúchame, yo...

—No intentes engañarme, sé tus intenciones Saki —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su cara continuaba llena de odio—. También te gusta Mitsuki ¿verdad?

Callé y sé que no debí hacerlo, sus cejas se arrugaron aún más.

—¡Dímelo! ¡Habla! ¡Eso es lo que querías!

—Mitsuki es mi compañero.

—¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste que lo esperaría?¡No se lo dijiste! ¡Estuve allí más de una hora y cuando volví-! Cuando lo hice, me dijeron que estaba trabajando en el establo. Ya no tuve tiempo de verlo —su voz se fue apagando y sus lágrimas cayeron—. Y ahora soy esto, soy tan horrible.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¡Nos seas cínica! Tú querías que yo me viera igual que tú para no perder a Mitsuki, eres tan miserable. Si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio-

—No podía hacerlo, dependo de parecer un chico para continuar en el escuadrón ¡tú eres la que no entiende! ¡No estoy jugando!

—¡Yo tampoco estoy jugando! Te abrí mi corazón y aún así no te importó ¿o qué? ¿Vas a decirme que sí le dijiste que me buscara? ¿Se lo dijiste Saki? ¿Le contaste a Mitsuki que yo lo estuve esperando?

No pude sostener la mirada.

—No —dije con vergüenza—. No se lo dije.

—¿Lo ves? Yo no me equivoco.

—Pero de todos modos, aún si te vistes como un chico, Mitsuki sabe bien quién eres —hablé con tristeza—. Si tú le confesaras lo que sientes, él está consciente del tipo de persona que eres, no tiene nada qué ver la forma en la que luzcas actualmente.

—Dices eso para que no te odie, pero no es tan fácil. No sabes lo vergonzoso que es verme de esta forma, para ti está bien pero no para mí.

—¿Crees que no me dolió cortarme el cabello? Dolió más que lo que te puede doler a ti cambiar tu ropa cara por unos pantalones flojos —la miré, estaba comenzando a enfadarme—. Y no me lastimó por querer gustarle a un chico ni por dejar de parecer más femenina, hay otras razones y tú eres la que no entiende nada.

—Voy a contar tu secreto, todos sabrán que eres una mujer que se hace pasar por hombre.

—No, no puedes hacer eso.

—Sí puedo, ¿quieres que estemos a la par? Entonces que todos sepan también que tú eres mujer.

—¡Sameri no puedes contarlo! ¡Mi vida depende de este secreto!

Su mirada desafiante con esos cristalizados ni siquiera parpadeaban por contemplarme. Tenía una actitud altanera y sus fosas nasales se dilataban por la molestia que sentía en ese momento.

—Haré cualquier cosa —expresé—, lo que sea que quieras que haga pero por favor no lo cuentes a nadie.

Sus labios se abrieron lentamente.

—Hay algo que quiero que hagas —señaló con su dedo hacia un sitio en específico—. Cuando esperaba a Mitsuki, el viento rompió mi collar y lo perdí. Búscalo y tráemelo.

—¿Eh?

—Ya te dije, ve por mi collar, junta perla por perla y cuando me lo entregues entonces quedaremos a mano.

—¿En el bosque? ¿Si te lo traigo de verdad no dirás nada?

—Ese collar es valioso para mí porque fue un regalo de mi madre, así que si tú me lo entregas completo, olvidaré lo que hiciste.

Lo pensé unos segundos, ella se cruzó de brazos y me miró sin hablar.

—Está bien, es un trato.

* * *

 ** _No me gusta dar spoilers pero para quienes querían algo de acción, el siguiente capítulo tendrá de eso. Gracias por leer._**


	28. SHARINGAN

**Capítulo 27.- "Sharingan"**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba en el bosque pero del collar de Sameri apenas había reunido siete perlas y sin saber a ciencia cierta cuántas eran en total, era lógico pensar que con siete de ellas no podía hacerse un collar completo.

Me encontraba con las rodillas sobre la tierra fría y mis manos moviendo la hierba para hallar las valiosas piedras, no sabía cuánto más seguiría allí. Tenía hambre y cansancio, y sobre todo seguía sucia.

—¡Ah! Aquí hay una más.

Tomé la perla y estaba por echarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón cuando el vuelo repentino de un montón de pájaros me espantó ocasionando que la perla cayera de mi mano y rodara hasta meterse en un hueco entre la raíz de un árbol.

Metí la mano pero no la alcancé así que me acosté en el suelo para conseguir otro ángulo donde mi brazo entrara perfectamente.

—Vamos, tengo que tomarla.

Mis dedos rozaron la esfera y respiré hondo para concentrar el chakra en mis yemas y así lograr que el objeto se pegara en mis dedos.

—¡Te tengo!

Saqué el brazo y guardé la perla; el viento que soplaba ligero y me tocaba la cara de repente cesó, las hojas de los árboles no se movieron más y un silencio casi ensordecedor fue lo siguiente en aparecer.

Alcé la vista al cielo pero no vi nada anormal, aunque el ambiente se convirtió en algo tétrico. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que me encontraba yo sola en el bosque, lejos del señor Konohamaru y el resto de mis compañeros.

El sargento dijo que todo estaba tranquilo pero aún así algo me daba temor, era como si me observaran varios ojos. Respiré entrecortadamente y mi cuerpo se volvió pesado a causa del mismo miedo. Giré despacio viendo alrededor. No percibí nada.

Mi pie retrocedió lentamente, luego el otro y así caminé de reversa sin dar la espalda al interior del bosque de donde sentí que me miraban.

Por mi mente cruzó una idea: _"quizás es el fantasma"._ Y activé mi sharingan a pesar del temor, si lo volvía a ver tal vez era porque de verdad quería decirme algo.

Ya con mi dojutsu dispuesto, el panorama cambió completamente y el horror que me hizo su presa fue el detectar un chakra oscuro que no estaba muy lejos de mí. Un jadeo de espanto se me escapó y por impulso lo primero que hice fue correr para salir de allí pero al momento que di la espalda, ese rugido horripilante se oyó por todo el lugar y vi la sombra del animal por encima de mí al tiempo que yo trataba de huir.

Saltó y cayó delante mío, frené mis pasos y caí de rodillas, ese monstruo tenía los ojos más feos que hubiera visto antes, sólo mirarlo me hacía quedar sin aliento.

 _«No tiembles Sarada...»_

Era fácil pensarlo pero muy difícil llevarlo a la práctica. Me estaba llenando de pánico y no dejaba de temblar, mi mano se fue despacio hacia mi bolsillo trasero para sacar un kunai pero me congelé al escuchar una voz detrás de mí.

—Has encontrado una buena presa, míralo, tiene un chakra tan brillante.

Esa voz masculina con un tono tan frívolo. Eran dos contra mí y ambos me rodeaban ¿cómo me libraría de ellos?

Pensé en todo lo que el general me enseñó para defenderme y aún así dudé de mis capacidades. Tragué saliva, poco a poco me fui levantando hasta quedar de pie, la bestia no me perdía de vista y sus colmillos se asomaban amenazando con abrir el hocico.

No podía ver al sujeto que estaba tras mi espalda, no obstante el volumen de su voz me indicó la distancia aproximada. Quizás algunos diez metros nos separaban, si intentaba atacarme seguramente conseguiría dañarme pero luego noté algo, con mi sharingan activado tenía como un sexto sentido, aunque no veía directamente al otro tipo, podía sentir sus movimientos.

Saqué el kunai lo más rápido que pude y cuando lo hice, el feroz animal de más de dos metros de altura, fue hacia mí. No era momento para sumergirme en el pánico, tenía que defenderme con todo lo que aprendí y no rendirme sin haberlo intentado.

Gracias al sharingan pude ver los movimientos de la bestia y evitarlos, rodé por el piso por debajo de su gran salto y me levanté con rapidez para observarlos de frente, entonces por fin vi al tipo que hablaba pero éste usaba una máscara roja con cara de dragón.

El animal rugió aturdiéndome y aunque me cubrí los oídos fue inevitable, perdí el equilibrio por un segundo y cuando volvió a atacarme sus garras consiguieron rozar mi chamarra mas no mi piel.

—Si hago la gran llama sólo gastaré chakra, no puedo desperdiciarlo en una técnica que no me sirve. Piensa Sarada, piensa rápido.

Pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de esos monstruos no era una opción, para ellos estaba el ataque a distancia. Envidié el rasengan de Boruto pues en esos momentos me serviría bastante. Incluso Mitsuki tenía su técnica de viento y yo no logré aprender nada.

—¿Eh? Pero qué sorpresa, tienes el sharingan —me quedé sin aire cuando el enmascarado dijo aquello, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo—. Esto es extraño, casi todos los usuarios con el sharingan fueron asesinados y tú te miras muy joven.

—¿Qué?

Se empezó a reír.

—¡Es mi maldito día de suerte! ¡Eres tú!

Su escalofriante risa me hizo temblar, no entendía de qué hablaba mas escuché lo que dijo, que los usuarios con el sharingan fueron asesinados. Quizás por eso el señor Kakashi quería que fuera un secreto, lo hizo para protegerme.

—Ya no tenemos que entrar al pueblo, muérdelo de una vez y tráelo contigo ¡ahora!

Al gritar aquello, el animal rugió y fue contra mí, no pude escapar a tiempo y me agarró de la pierna clavándome algunos dientes. El dolor fue tal que grité sin poder evitarlo.

Me estrujó para arrastrarme con él y en el suelo enterré las uñas de mi mano izquierda como si eso pudiera evitar que me llevara.

De momento cerré los ojos y pensé en mamá. Sus continuos _«no dejes que te encuentren»_. Encontrarme ¿quiénes? ¿por qué?

Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pantorrilla por el dolor y grité de angustia y coraje, no podía dejarme vencer tan fácilmente.

Torcí mi cuerpo y abrí los ojos para ver directamente al animal, mi sharingan contra su horripilante mirada salvaje. Sentí tanto odio dentro de mí, y en mi entrecejo hubo una tensión tremenda que en un instante imaginé tantas formas de destrozar a ese monstruo. No supe cómo, ni de dónde aprendí eso pero de repente ya no tenía miedo sino coraje y deseos de hacerlos sufrir, más del daño que me causaban los dientes enterrados en mi piel.

El animal dejó de moverse y aproveché para concentrar chakra en mi mano derecha, con la que sostenía el kunai pero algo sucedió; desde mi hombro hasta mis dedos, una corriente caliente ardió y cuando clavé el kunai en el cuello del monstruo, un sonido chirriante se oyó, tardé en darme cuenta que un rayo envolvía mi mano y el kunai, esto hizo que al clavar el arma en el cuerpo de la bestia, comenzara a tener convulsiones.

Cuando su hocico se quedó medio abierto a mitad de sus temblores, me libré de su agarre pero el dolor se intensificó tanto en mi pierna como en mi mano, pues el rayo que inesperadamente surgió, quizás me quemó porque ardió horrores.

Mientras el monstruo se retorcía yo me arrastré por todo el suelo quejándome de mis heridas pero tratando de ser tan fuerte como para minimizar el sufrimiento, no podía dar por terminado todo, aún quedaba ese sujeto enmascarado.

A consecuencia del mismo daño, involuntariamente desactivé mi sharingan y estiré mi brazo para alcanzar un kunai que se me salió del bolsillo trasero.

—Ah qué desastre, ése era mi compañero.

El hombre habló y su voz se escuchó cada vez más cerca, seguí arrastrándome para agarrar el kunai pero mi acción se vio interrumpida porque colocó su pie sobre mi mano y presionó tan fuerte que de nueva cuenta exclamé en mi tormento.

—Quizás no eres tú al que busco, o ¿sí? Odio a los niños como tú.

Quitó su pie y me jaló del cabello hasta levantarme, las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

—Eres de ésos del escuadrón ¿verdad? Sí, de esos parásitos que sólo estorban. Voy a tratarte como la basura que son y te sacaré esos ojos.

Sabía que me atacaría, su mano se hizo de metal y tomó forma puntiaguda, como si fuese un arma. Estaba tan malherida que no confié mucho en ganarle, pensé en usar la gran llama como último recurso, aunque no lo consiguiera y eso significara mi muerte, no ansiaba morir como una cobarde.

Mi chakra se agotaría con ello y al quedar sin reservas sería imposible moverme por lo que estaría a su merced.

 _«Mamá, si sigues con vida, sé que el señor Kakashi te salvará»_

Llevé todo mi chakra hacia mi vientre y el escenario comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta.

Cuando iba a expulsar el fuego por mi boca, el enmascarado se movió a tal velocidad que cuando menos lo esperé, me dio un golpe en la cara y caí completamente.

Me levantó de la chamarra para volver a azotarme contra el suelo. Su mano era muy pesada y yo ya no tenía tanta fuerza, lo único que me quedaba era esa reserva de chakra.

Como un último suspiro volví a moldear mi energía interior y antes de que nuestras caras se separaran, le arrojé una gran llama directo a la máscara. Debido a que ésta se empezó a calentar se la quitó de inmediato y al quedar su rostro descubierto le escupí en la cara.

—¡Jodido imbécil!

Con rabia me lanzó lejos de él, mas en el aire fui atrapada por unos fuertes brazos.

Me costaba trabajo respirar y enfocar a la persona que me sostuvo hasta dejarme sentada sobre la hierba. Me dio la espalda interponiéndose entre el villano y yo; sin embargo el emblema en su chaleco y esas hombreras guindas me recordaron a alguien en especial.

—Comandante...

Su presencia era tan poderosa que dentro de mi corazón sentí un gran alivio que él apareciera en el momento preciso. Quise levantarme pero su mano se atravesó.

—Quédate ahí, yo me haré cargo.

—Qué fastidio, de todos los imbéciles con los que me podía topar, tenía que ser Sasuke Uchiha.

El comandante avanzó a una velocidad impresionante, fue tan rápido que no pude ver su movimiento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba detrás del enemigo y lo atacó por la espalda con un rayo azulado, el sujeto no pudo escapar del todo y se tiró para rodar mientras se quejaba. Se puso de pie y su brazo completo se volvió una espada.

—Maldita sea.

—Sin tu patética máscara no puedes huir de mis ojos ¿no es así?

El hombre chistó.

—Sé lo que intentas, pero no lo obtendrás —respondió el tipo.

El comandante hizo una posición de mano a la altura de su pecho, levantó su dedo medio e índice y bajó el resto.

—Niño, cierra los ojos.

—¿Eh?

No esperé a que me diera explicaciones y obedecí. Apreté mis ojos y por ende ya no pude ver nada pero escuché atenta.

Pisadas fuertes, lentas, luego veloces y jadeos de cansancio. Ellos se enfrentaban ¿quién estaba ganando? Escuché un grito aturdidor y una negación constante por parte del miembro de Dragón de Koshi. Yo misma comencé a ponerme nerviosa y mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡No lo harás! ¡No lo permitiré!

Un sonido extraño y un gemido corto. Abrí mis ojos por impulso y cuando lo hice vi que el sujeto se clavó en el vientre su propio brazo.

Mi cuerpo tembló y me dieron náuseas. Toda su sangre escurría por el cuerpo hasta formar un gran charco. No aguanté y me volteé para vomitar.

Mi respiración era acelerada y mi piel se volvió fría por el impacto de la escena.

—Tranquilízate, no será la última vez que verás a alguien muerto.

El comandante habló. Aunque mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como yo quería, logré pararme y me di la media vuelta para mirar el cadáver.

—Usted lo-

—Se suicidó.

—¿Qué?

El señor Sasuke estaba revisando el cuerpo del criminal. Había pensado que él lo mató pero resultó que el sujeto se quitó la vida.

—¿P-por qué?

—Para que no viera sus recuerdos. Prefieren morir que quedar vivos en nuestras manos.

Me acerqué despacio para ver por otro ángulo y sin querer pisé la máscara que antes utilizó. Me agaché a recogerla y cuando lo hice sentí el dolor de mi pantorrilla, bastante sangre salía y resbalaba hasta mi pie.

—No te muevas, te llevaré hasta la casa.

—Gracias por salv-

Cuando levanté la cara y mis ojos hicieron conexión con los del comandante, vi algo que causó un gran impacto en mí.

Su ojo púrpura brillaba y en él había tres tomoes oscuros pero su ojo derecho era diferente. Ése tenía un color rojizo y una figura extraña en el centro.

—Su... su ojo...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es curioso —seguí embobada—, es rojo.

El comandante pestañeó y no cambió su seriedad; su cabello ondeó con un soplo de viento.

—¿No conocías el sharingan?

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho y mis labios se separaron. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Sharingan? ¿El comandante tenía el sharingan? Pero el suyo era distinto al mío, su forma resultaba más compleja y armoniosa, como si fuese un grado muchísimo más avanzado.

—Usted... tiene el sharingan.

—Cuando te pedí que cerraras los ojos fue para evitar que cayeras en el genjutsu. Intenté atrapar a este criminal pero terminó matándose —bufó.

Yo ni siquiera podía hablar por seguir en shock. ¡El comandante también tenía el sharingan!

—Sujétate con fuerza, voy a llevarte con la médico.

Me subió a su espalda y sorprendida por su acción lo primero que hice fue agarrarme de sus hombros. El calor del comandante, su toque... No se sentía como un extraño.

Pensé que se debía a que ambos poseíamos el sharingan, quizás las personas con las mismas habilidades tenían una conexión espiritual.

Él era gruñón y daba miedo pero en ese instante no sentí nada de eso. Su espalda me transmitió seguridad y quise recostar mi cabeza en ella, aunque claro que no lo hice.

—¿Cómo venciste a ese monstruo?

Preguntó. No esperé que hablara durante el camino y ni siquiera yo estaba muy segura de la respuesta.

—Yo... no lo sé. Sólo, sólo me dejé llevar y al clavarle un kunai sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi brazo.

Pensé que diría algo pero sólo oí un _"mmm"_.

No volvió a pronunciar ni una frase hasta que llegamos al pueblo y vi que el sargento, Inojin, la señora Ino y Shikadai estaban afuera de la casa. El primero en correr a acercarse fue el señor Konohamaru.

—¡Saki!

—Está herido, necesita revisión ahora.

El sargento extendió sus brazos y me cargó con cuidado, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero su tacto se volvió menos salvaje y supuse que me trataba con más delicadeza porque ya sabía que yo era una chica; de todos modos yo no quería que hiciera distinción, sería muy obvio y todos se darían cuenta.

—Yo me hago cargo del niño, señor comandante.

—Saki, ¿estás muy mal? ¿puedes oírme?

—Estoy bien Inojin —respondí con agotamiento—, sólo me falta energía.

Entramos a la casa y el sargento de inmediato me llevó hasta la habitación donde la señora Ino le indicó.

—Recuéstelo sobre la cama —ordenó.

—Sí, señora.

Inojin se quedó a mi lado y observaba todo el ajetreo dentro del cuarto, aunque mis párpados pesaban fui capaz de mirar que él temblaba.

—Cálmate Inojin, no es nada grave —le dije, él sólo movió su cabeza.

La señora Ino volvió con unos instrumentos y después vio a su hijo.

—Inojin, ve afuera.

—Quiero ver, quiero aprender mamá. Quizás en algún momento me necesiten haciendo esto.

Yo entendí la preocupación de la médico, tenía que quitarme el pantalón y eso significaba que mi compañero se daría cuenta que yo no era un chico, pero si de algo servía, tras el consejo del señor Kakashi comencé a usar un calcetín dentro de mi ropa interior para simular un miembro masculino. Si con el nervio del momento mi amigo no podía darse cuenta del engaño, no habría problema, pero me daba vergüenza que me viera en calzoncillos.

—Inojin.

—Está bien —dije y desabroché mi pantalón.

—Saki, espera.

Miré a la señora.

—No pasa nada.

La médico tomó unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar la tela hasta deshacerse de ella. El sargento salió del cuarto pero Inojin se mantuvo observando. El trozo de pantalón cayó al suelo y escuché que las perlas se salieron del bolsillo, pero nadie habló sobre eso.

—Voltéate un poco para ver tu pierna.

Me giré despacio pero al sentir el dolor de la herida causada por los colmillos, un quejido se me escapó.

—Saki.

—Inojin, presta atención —la señora habló con firmeza—, lo primero que tienes que hacer con una herida así es desinfectar el área. Utilizas este líquido y limpias a presión.

Yo no estaba mirando pero al sentir el frío en mi piel el ardor apareció, luego tras la fuerza aplicada, apreté los puños y dientes para soportarlo.

—¿Quién te hizo esto Saki? —Cuestionó la señora.

—Uno de esos monstruos me mordió.

Gemí de dolor.

—Tienes tres perforaciones profundas, son las que más sangran. Aguanta un poco más en lo que paro la hemorragia.

—Tranquilo viejo, pronto pasará.

La voz de Inojin sonaba tan angustiada pero entendí que por más difícil que le resultara mirar, ansiaba aprender para ser útil y sus palabras trataban de darme la fuerza que me faltaba.

—Voy a lavar a profundidad, va a doler pero pasará rápido. Luego te aplicaré varias vacunas.

Inojin sujetó mi mano y me aferré con fuerza, el dolor era intenso y creí que perdería la conciencia pero aguanté hasta el final a pesar de que mis lágrimas cayeron. Luego de limpiar el área, me puso una gasa y la sujetó con un vendaje en mi pierna.

—Ya acabó, ¿lo ves? —Dijo él.

—Sí, gracias —contesté con dificultad.

—Abre la boca, te vas a tomar este antibiótico. Es un poco amargo pero sirve mucho.

—Iré a traerte un pantalón, creo que los míos también te quedan.

Cuando Inojin se fue de la habitación, la señora Ino se acercó y me habló en voz baja.

—El sargento llegó apresurado preguntando por ti, dijo que saliste corriendo cuando le confesaste que eres mujer. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué terminaste así?

Miré las piedras regadas en el piso.

—Estaba tratando de remediar mis errores.

—¿Con "errores" a qué te refieres?

Pensé en Sameri, al final no cumplí mi parte del trato y sólo quedaba esperar que ella revelara el secreto.

—Quizás pronto todos sabrán lo que soy. La nieta del anciano para quien trabajamos, ella me escuchó hablando con el sargento y ahora también lo sabe.

La señora Yamanaka cambió su gesto por uno de sorpresa.

—Es una historia larga y no creo que ahora mismo pueda contársela, no tengo tantas fuerzas.

—Le pediré al sargento que me ayude a llevarte hasta tu habitación para que descanses.

(...)

Cuando el sargento me dejó sobre el colchón, me cubrió con la cobija cuidadosamente. Mi falta de chakra y el agotamiento me hicieron dormir y no supe nada hasta que desperté al anochecer.

Me mantuve un rato viendo el techo hasta que giré la cabeza para ponerme los lentes y ver la hora en el reloj del buró; pasaba de las ocho.

La puerta estaba cerrada mas podía escuchar voces en una habitación de al lado. Me enderecé con cuidado queriendo pararme, pues tenía que ir al baño.

Mi pantorrilla seguía doliendo aunque la intensidad bajó, por eso procuré ser delicada en mi caminar. Pero a decir verdad, todo el cuerpo me molestaba.

Al abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo me encontré con el sargento, mis compañeros y otros dos hombres que yo no conocía.

—Saki no te levantes.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunté a Inojin.

—Bueno, hay una especie de reunión.

Miré hacia un lado y noté que la puerta de una habitación estaba abierta. Me asomé y vi la espalda del comandante, en el interior percibí a otra persona acostada sobre la cama pero no pude detectar de quién se trataba.

—¿Es muy grave? —Volví con mis interrogantes.

—Es el hermano del comandante, parece que no puede ver.

—¿El señor Itachi?

Vi aterrada y de un modo más descarado dentro de la pieza, la mano del sargento me detuvo. Levanté el rostro esperando una frase pero no habló. Todos cambiaron su posición a una de firmeza cuando una autoridad se presenta, al oír los pasos ya sabía que el comandante se acercaba a nosotros.

Su cara tenía otro semblante, aquel mismo con el que lo conocí.

—Los que van a vigilar el pueblo vecino váyanse de una vez, hoy los miembros del cuerpo de infantería no irán a ningún lado. Comuníquense con el general Hatake y díganle que se mueva al punto que acordamos.

—¡Sí señor comandante!

Los hombres uniformados se retiraron, allí sólo quedamos los que habitábamos en esa casa.

—Tú —su ojo negro me observó y permaneció en silencio un rato, era como si pudiera ver a través de mí—. Necesito hablar contigo, entra.

Me cohibí, de reojo vi a mis compañeros y después me metí al cuarto donde el señor Itachi descansaba.

—Sargento, dele las indicaciones a estos jóvenes.

—Como ordene, señor.

Cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta la cama, se quedó dándome la espalda y creí que ésa sería su pose durante toda la charla, mas finalmente volteó.

Mis vista viajó hasta su hermano, quien recostado en la cama tenía los ojos vendados.

—Siéntate.

El comandante apuntó a una silla, avancé hasta ella y obedecí.

—¿Quién es, Sasuke? —Preguntó el señor Itachi, allí supe que no dormía.

—Es del cuerpo de infantería, el niño que fue atacado.

—Soy Saki, señor —añadí con timidez.

—Ah, eres ese niño —vi una sonrisa en sus labios— ¿estás bien?

—S-sí.

El comandante se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque? —De repente soltó.

—Y-yo buscaba algo.

—¿Qué?

—Unas perlas.

Pestañeó y me barrió con la mirada.

—¿Tuyas?

—Son de la nieta del hombre para el que trabajamos. Las perdió y me pidió que las fuera a buscar.

—¿De dónde salieron el monstruo y ese tipo?

—Del interior del bosque.

—¿Cómo lograste que se quitara la máscara?

—Hice un jutsu de fuego, la "gran llama".

—¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

El comandante hacía demasiadas preguntas, la sonrisa del señor Itachi se desvaneció.

—El sargento me estuvo enseñando, pero no soy capaz de extender el fuego a gran distancia. Cuando tuve al hombre enmascarado muy cerca de mí, aproveché para drenar mi última reserva de chakra y con la cercanía el fuego le pegó directo calentando su máscara, por eso se la quitó.

—También me dijiste que una corriente eléctrica te envolvió el brazo y no sabes cómo pasó. Entonces eres naturaleza fuego y se te está desarrollando el elemento rayo ¿algo más que quieras añadir? ¿alguna otra habilidad especial?

 _«Sharingan»_

—Yo...

 _«Es un secreto»_

—Te escucho.

—Yo creo que es todo —sentencié.

—Uhm... Déjame revisarte, creo que tienes algo en la cara.

De repente el señor Itachi movió su brazo y detuvo al comandante para evitar que caminara.

—Basta Sasuke, no se te ocurra.

—Tú no eres quién para darme órdenes —se liberó de su agarre.

—Es un niño, también está asustado. No se ha repuesto aún ¿es que no confías en tus propios súbditos? ¿Qué clase de líder eres?

—El que no pudiste ser tú.

Caminó directo hacia mí a pesar de las advertencias de su hermano, yo no entendía qué sucedía.

—¡Sasuke! Si te atreves a usar tu sharingan en él, haré lo posible para que dejes de ser el comandante.

El señor Sasuke se detuvo, pero sus ojos continuaron contemplándome. Lentamente bajó hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro y apoyó ambas manos en los descansa brazos de la silla.

Tragué saliva, quería evitar su mirada pero al mismo tiempo pensé que si lo hacía él sospecharía de mí, así que me mantuve firme, lo más que mi cuerpo me permitió.

Vi sus labios abrirse y esperé cualquier cosa excepto lo que me dijo.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, no esperaba tanto de un escuálido como tú.

Mi piel se erizó y me avergoncé.

—G-gracias, señor comandante.

* * *

 _ **Voy a aclarar cosas que quizás son irrelevantes pero por si quedaron dudas:**_

 _ **1.- Los dos hombres uniformados que Saki vio al salir de su cuarto, son del campamento militar que como Kakashi mencionó, están ubicados a unos kilómetros de distancia. Su función es vigilar la zona antes de llegar al pueblo. Sasuke dijo que los del cuerpo de infantería no trabajarían lo que restaba del día, por eso estos hombres los suplieron para vigilar y proteger al pueblo vecino.**_

 _ **2.- Ino no detectó los chakras enemigos, eso lo explicaré a detalle más adelante.**_

 _ **3.- Sasuke llegó a la escena porque acababa de arribar con Itachi, debido a que está fuera de combate por su problema con la vista, Kakashi le sugirió que lo mejor sería dejarlo al cuidado de la sargento de la división médica.**_

 _ **4.- Retomando el porqué Sasuke apareció. Gracias a su sharingan, Sasuke puede detectar los "chakras malignos" cuando éstos están en dentro de un rango que se podría considerar, cercano.**_

 _ **Y es todo, muchas gracias por leer y por sus bonitos comentarios.**_


	29. DESPRECIO

**Capítulo 28.- "Desprecio"**

No pude presentarme al trabajo por mi condición, debía continuar en reposo por la herida de mi pierna y además aún mi mano seguía lastimada a causa de la repentina corriente eléctrica; aunque ardía menos que el día anterior.

El sargento y el comandante fueron al pueblo vecino para hablar con el señor Rokujou. Tras oír que se marcharon supuse que cuando regresaran, el señor Sasuke estaría enterado de que yo era una chica y muy posiblemente me echaría del escuadrón.

Él era una persona muy estricta pero luego del combate, me sentí feliz de que al menos reconociera mi logro. Quizás él no era tan malo como pensaba.

Shikadai, Boruto y Mitsuki entrenaban en el campo, Inojin todavía no comenzaba sus clases y preparó una taza con café para llevármela hasta la habitación. Cuando entró con ella en sus manos, una mezcla de remordimiento y alegría se apoderó de mí. Él era un buen chico, y mi gran amigo, pero todo eso era gracias a que pensaba que yo era hombre.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de pena? Ánimo Saki, tu herida se curará pronto.

Colocó la taza sobre el buró.

—Gracias.

—Espero que no esté muy dulce.

—No hablo del café —mencioné—, aunque también gracias por ello.

Alzó una ceja y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Entonces por qué me agradeces?

—Porque ayer me ayudaste cuando estaba sufriendo, ya sabes, a pesar de que estabas asustado te mantuviste tranquilo durante la curación de mi pierna.

Me pareció ver que se sonrojaba. Se pasó un dedo por debajo de la nariz.

—Pues ¿qué puedo decirte? Voy a ser un excelente médico.

Ambos reímos pero me callé cuando escuché que mi risa sonaba muy femenina. Era imposible reír como chico sin parecer una idiota.

—Oye Saki —bajó el volumen de su voz—, eres un maldito, me has mentido.

—¿Eh?

—Quizás no deba decirlo pero he pensado en ello desde ayer.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Tuve el mal presentimiento de que sabía mi secreto y eso me aceleró el corazón. Se cruzó de brazos y levantó la cara con una pose de altanería.

—Has dicho eso de que eres alérgico a las aguas termales porque te da vergüenza que veamos tu gran pene.

Ni siquiera pude contestar y comencé a toser. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

—¡Lo sabía!

—¡No! ¿qué? Inojin ¿de qué hablas?

—Ayer que te quitaste el pantalón lo vi, ese gran bulto que tienes. ¿Qué demonios Saki? Si yo fuera tú me sentiría orgulloso.

 _«No debí usar doble calcetín»_

—No no, es algo normal.

—No puedes llamar a eso algo "normal" —enfatizó—. ¿Quién lo diría? Tú que eres el más pequeño de todos nosotros, resultaste ser el más bendecido.

Me tapé la cara con las manos pues comencé a sentir vergüenza.

—Hablando de otro tema —cambió drásticamente inclusive su tono de voz—. Escuché que fuiste al bosque y allí te atacaron. ¿Qué hacías en ese sitio? Tú solías volver a casa en cuanto terminaba tu jornada.

Recordé las perlas. Ni sabía en dónde se quedaron, sólo guardaba la memoria de que cayeron al piso cuando me atendían las heridas.

—Hice algo malo —confesé.

—¿Algo malo?

—Fui a recoger unas perlas.

—¿Perlas? ¿No me digas que tú...? Espera, no las robaste ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Agité mis manos— Era una especie de misión. ¿Recuerdas a la nieta del señor Rokujou? —Inojin asintió— Son perlas de su collar, le dije que las recogería todas y se las llevaría de vuelta.

Él arrugó las cejas.

—Saki... ¿Te gusta esa chica?

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces por qué fuiste a recoger eso? No entiendo.

No podía contarle del todo la situación así que fui lo más cuidadosa posible con mi explicación.

—Pues verás, ella me pidió un favor —a mi mente volvió la escena de su petición y con ella mi culpabilidad—. Me dijo que le dijera a Mitsuki que lo vería en el bosque y... no lo hice. No se lo dije. Ella fue creyendo que él llegaría pero no sucedió —apreté el borde de mi cobija—. Sabes que hace dos días hizo un viento terrible por eso su collar se rompió y para pagar por mi error, me ofrecí a juntar cada una de las perlas.

Inojin respiró sonoramente.

—Iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Mitsuki ¿verdad?

No respondí con palabras, simplemente moví mi cabeza dándole la razón.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Mitsuki que ella lo esperaría?

Esa era la pregunta que no podía contestar con sinceridad.

—Porque lo olvidé —mentí.

—¿Y ella se enfadó contigo? Puede decírselo en cualquier otro momento, no veo el problema.

—La cosa es que Sameri fue casi obligada por su abuelo a vestirse como hombre, y su cabello aunque no es del todo corto, ha tenido que ser rebajado hasta sus hombros. Eso es lo que le molesta, que ahora no se ve tan femenina como antes y teme que Mitsuki la rechace por verse de esa manera.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué su abuelo hizo eso?

—Porque teme que Dragón de Koshi secuestre a su nieta.

Inojin se levantó del colchón y fue a abrir las cortinas, se mantuvo dándome la espalda.

—Y entonces es preferible que las chicas se vistan como chicos. Qué horrible es esta situación.

Hubo un rato de silencio, pero al percatarme de que Inojin tardaba demasiado cerca de la ventana le presté más atención y descubrí que estaba mirando a través del cristal. Su seriedad tenía algo más, como una especie de pena.

Me bajé de la cama para ir junto a él y ver con mis propios ojos lo que tanto atraía su atención, fue allí que vi el ángulo perfecto donde Boruto, Mitsuki y Shikadai entrenaban.

—No creo que Mitsuki sea del tipo que aborrece a las niñas por su cabello corto, o aunque se vistan con pantalones holgados.

Él seguía concentrado en ver al exterior, no notaba siquiera que yo le observaba a él.

—¿Crees que ella me perdone? —Pregunté.

—Quizás deberías animarla a que se confiese, claro, si aún te sientes culpable.

¿Culpable? Sí, así me sentía. Pero animar a otra persona a confesar su amor al chico que me gustaba resultaba difícil y hasta doloroso. Por otra parte, quizás ésta era la forma en que el destino me decía que no debía enfocar mi tiempo en enamoramiento sino en ser más fuerte y alcanzar mi objetivo. Pensé que tal vez éste era el paso necesario para apagar los sentimientos que nacieron en mí, porque no los necesitaba.

 _«Pero será doloroso»_

(...)

Salí de la habitación caminando despacio, no podía ejercer mucha fuerza en mi pierna para evitar dañar más la herida, así pues casi iba cojeando.

Cuando pasé por la habitación contigua me di cuenta que la puerta estaba mal cerrada y me detuve. Por la pequeña abertura se distinguía una figura masculina sentada sobre la cama, se trataba del señor Itachi. Sus ojos continuaban vendados y la escena me pareció muy triste, era como si meditara en silencio y soledad. Me pregunté por qué sus ojos estaban lastimados y así proseguí hasta que él habló liberándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Alguien está allí?

Mi boca se abrió pero no supe qué decir.

—Si hay alguien cerca por favor necesito que vengas y me ayudes.

No dudé y abrí la puerta para acercarme.

—Soy yo señor, Saki.

—Ah, me alegra oírte. ¿Cómo siguió tu herida? ¿No deberías estar descansando?

—Estoy bien, la médico Ino me dijo que sanará pronto.

Movió su mano en el aire con cierta vacilación y creí que quizás necesitaba levantarse. Tomé su mano y al hacer contacto él sonrió.

—Gracias, quiero salir de aquí e ir afuera. ¿Me podrías ayudar?

—Claro... pero —hice una pausa, no lo vi muy abrigado como para ir al exterior de la casa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Espere aquí un momento.

Fui a mi habitación saltando en un pie y busqué entre mis cosas alguna chamarra lo bastante grande que pudiera cubrir su cuerpo, luego volví con él donde lo hallé desorientado.

—Ya regresé, le pondré esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un abrigo, afuera hace frío y usted podría enfermarse si sale vestido tan ligero.

—Oh, entiendo. Gracias.

Terminé de abrigarlo y lo ayudé a caminar despacio por la casa; él tocaba la pared con su mano izquierda y lo que me sorprendió es que sabía exactamente dónde quedaba cada cosa. Concluí que sólo necesitaba mi ayuda para no caerse.

—Señor ¿usted ha estado aquí antes?

Su mano tocó un muro y sus dedos recorrieron lentamente un borde decorativo.

—Ésta era la casa donde vivía mi familia.

—¿Eh? ¿Usted vivió aquí? —Estaba muy sorprendida.

—Sí. La habitación donde me quedo solía ser mi propia pieza cuando tenía tu edad.

No sabía qué decirle, me encontraba muy alucinada por tal descubrimiento. Él volvió a hablar.

—¿Tú dónde duermes?

—En la habitación de un lado... La del lado izquierdo —añadí.

—Ah, con que ésa —rió bajito, yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Allí dormía Sasuke.

—¡El comandante! —Me apené mucho, quizás por eso estaba con esa cara de amargura pues por mi culpa él tuvo que dormir en otra habitación— Yo no lo sabía, me moveré a otro cuarto en cuanto-

—No hace falta, no es nada problemático. De todos modos ésta ya no es nuestra casa.

Llegamos a la entrada y con delicadeza senté al señor Itachi en el suelo. Me indicó cuáles eran sus botas y se las quise colocar pero él hizo todo por su propia cuenta.

—Señor, ¿ya almorzó?

Mi interrogante no fue contestada en ese momento sino hasta que salimos de la casa y estuvimos sobre la colina donde yo solía entrenar mi jutsu de gran llama. Sus mechones de cabello se balancearon ligeramente con una pequeña ventisca que desapareció demasiado pronto.

—No tengo apetito.

—Si es por la falta de provisiones, no se preocupe que hemos trabajado mucho y logramos comprar comida de sobra.

Sus labios se curvaron y movió su mano como intentando hallar la forma de sentarse sobre el suelo; no tardé en ayudarle.

—¿Te gustan los dangos, Saki?

—Los dangos... Bueno, sólo los he probado una vez y era más joven en ese entonces, tanto que no recuerdo su sabor.

—En este pueblo solía haber una tienda de dangos, era muy popular sobre todo en épocas de festivales. Antes no existía tanto peligro como ahora, la gente tenía cierta libertad para vivir.

Aunque no podía ver sus ojos por el vendaje que los cubría, me dio la impresión de que el señor Itachi miraba perfectamente todo; sin embargo, no el escenario actual sino el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue el lugar donde vivió su clan.

Sobre el punto donde nos hallábamos el panorama pintaba perfecto para ver las construcciones abandonadas y entonces pensé que justo sobre esa colina él pasaba sus días de infancia.

—¿A usted le gustan los dangos?

—Me encantan —contestó con rapidez, ni siquiera titubeó, luego lanzó un suspiró—. Eran buenos tiempos.

—Supongo que lo eran —miré con pena el desolado pueblo Uchiha, o como se le llamaba en la actualidad, el Valle de las Lágrimas.

—Anoche dijiste que el sargento Konohamaru te enseñó la técnica de la "gran llama" pero que no eres capaz de dominarla.

—Ah, es cierto —me avergoncé—. A pesar de que he entrenado mucho no consigo extender el fuego tan lejos como lo hace el sargento. Es triste que no sirva de nada que yo tenga afinidad con el elemento.

—No lo consideres un desperdicio, existen muchas técnicas que emplean el uso del fuego, debe haber alguna que se adapte a tu capacidad.

Me vino un recuerdo pero me entró la duda de si debía decírselo al señor Itachi. Nuestro silencio se prolongó un minuto antes de agarrar el valor para hacer el comentario.

—El sargento me dijo que el clan Uchiha utilizaba el jutsu bola de fuego.

Él movió su cabeza.

—Es correcto, tanto el clan Sarutobi como en mío coinciden en la utilización de este elemento, aunque la forma de emplearlo varía de acuerdo a las reglas de cada clan.

—Uhm... Con que es así...

Era información que yo ya conocía, no quise decírselo.

—¿Te gustaría aprender el jutsu bola de fuego? —Soltó repentinamente.

—¿Uh? P-pero ¿es eso posible? Quiero decir, es algo meramente de su clan. Quizás no pueda manejarlo.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Se apoyó para ponerse de pie y nuevamente le ayudé.

—Te confesaré algo, debido a que esta técnica es exclusiva de nuestro clan y como regla general estaba prohibido enseñarla a alguien más fuera de éste. Cuando uno de nuestros miembros lograba hacer el jutsu alcanzando ciertos estándares, se le consideraba oficialmente un miembro Uchiha.

Escuchar aquello de la propia boca del señor Itachi era incluso más interesante que oírlo como un rumor.

—¿No sería deshonroso para su familia el que usted me enseñe este jutsu?

—¿Qué familia, Saki? —Llevó sus manos cerca de su pecho— Si ya casi todos están muertos.

—Me refiero a su padre, madre y el comandante. Incluso a la memoria de sus parientes.

Chistó.

—En estos tiempos es egoísta no compartir información que podría resultar valiosa si sirve para derrotar a Dragón de Koshi. Además, no perdemos nada si lo intentas. Observa bien.

—Espere ¿esto no le afectará sus reservas de chakra? Viendo su condición... Aunque en realidad no sé cuál es su estado —la última frase la dije en voz baja.

—Tranquilo, no me gusta hacer alarde de mis capacidades pero aquí entre nos —se puso la mano cerca de la boca, como si fuera a contarme un gran secreto—... soy el mejor utilizando este jutsu.

Comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos e infló su pecho, formó una especie de túnel al medio enroscar los dedos de su mano derecha la cual puso cerca de sus labios para luego expulsar desde su boca una grandiosa cantidad de fuego, mucho más impactante que la técnica que me enseñó el sargento. Al fondo pude oír la voz de Shikadai diciendo algo como _«Miren eso, se nota que es un soldado de élite»_

Lo hizo parecer tan fácil pero para mí se veía lo bastante difícil. Si no pude hacer la gran llama que a mi criterio tenía menor intensidad ¿cómo lograría hacer una técnica de la magnitud de la bola de fuego?

—Ahora inténtalo tú, te explicaré los pasos. Pero debo advertirte antes, ten mucho cuidado de no cerrar demasiado los dedos o podrías quemarte, pon tu mano a una distancia así de tu boca —simuló con su propia extremidad— para que el aire que expulses no rebote y te pegue en la cara.

—Eso suena complicado, señor —dije medio asustada.

—Calma, calma, sólo concéntrate. Ahora imita lo que yo hago, no voy a expulsar fuego esta vez, sólo te indicaré los movimientos.

—De acuerdo.

En movimientos lentos me mostró el procedimiento para que lo aprendiera de memoria y que al momento de llevarlo a cabo no me detuviera a recordar.

—Inflas y luego expulsas ligero y cuando sientas que el aire caliente cruza perfecto por el túnel de tu mano, sueltas con más intensidad ¿bien?

—S-sí, sí señor.

—Venga, no tengas miedo Saki. Inténtalo.

Respiré hondo y agité las manos para relajarme, recordé el movimiento de manos. Por instantes consideré la posibilidad de utilizar mi sharingan para copiar los movimientos, pero si no mal recordaba, el general me dijo que para utilizar todos los jutsus copiados necesitaba tener el sharingan activado y como era nuestro secreto, lo descarté.

Memoricé los pasos y comencé, tras la actividad con las manos llevé el chakra hasta la boca y lo liberé despacio hasta que cruzó el hueco creado con mis dedos, una vez que sentí que era el momento, puse mayor intensidad y me asombré al mirar que el fuego crecía de una forma maravillosa. Muchísimo más grande que la miserable llama que apenas llegaba a dos metros de distancia.

Por supuesto, mi bola de fuego no era tan grande e increíble como la del señor Itachi, pero me resultó mucho más sencillo realizar este nuevo jutsu a pesar de tener pasos más complejos.

Terminé de expulsar el fuego y las orillas de mi boca ardieron, aunque no tan dolorosamente.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó.

—Creo que fue genial —dije emocionada—, ojalá la hubiera podido ver.

—No la vi pero pude sentirla, el calor que desprendió me hace considerar que fue lo bastante grande para ser tu primer intento.

—Seguiré practicando hasta que pueda lograr una bola de fuego tan extensa como la suya.

Apenas terminaba de decir mi frase cuando oí unos aplausos lentos que me hicieron mirar atrás, el comandante subía la colina dirigiéndose a nosotros; su rostro tenía una mueca extraña, algo parecido a una sonrisa burlesca.

—Vaya, vaya... ¡Qué jutsu tan impresionante! Nunca pensé que viviría para ser testigo de ver a mi hermano enseñar las técnicas de nuestro clan, y mucho menos a un extraño.

Me sentí avergonzada, era cierto, el jutsu bola de fuego pertenecía a su familia y yo para él no era más que un simple huérfano.

—Entre más técnicas aprendan nuestros compañeros, los orgullos de familia vienen sobrando —dijo el señor Itachi.

—Perfecto, me parece que pasarse las reglas está en tus venas así que no voy a discutirlo contigo. Por otro lado —volteó a verme—... Si fueras un Uchiha, hoy te celebraríamos una fiesta y todos se enterarían de que el joven Saki ya es un miembro oficial de la familia. ¿Te dijo eso Itachi?

No contesté, la forma en que me decía tales cosas sonaba a desprecio, como si me estuviera reclamando.

—Sasuke.

—Lo siento —hablé—, sé que esto es meramente de su familia y alguien como yo no tiene derecho de conocer los secretos que rigen a su clan, de verdad lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

Antes de sentirme más humillada, hice una reverencia rápida para regresar a la casa. A pesar de que el señor Itachi pronunció mi nombre como intentando detenerme o disculparse conmigo, no volví. Simplemente los dejé a solas y me fui a esconder a la habitación donde yo dormía, aquella que perteneció al comandante.

 _«Quiero volver a mi vida con mamá, ése es el único lugar al que pertenezco»_

(...)

Dormí hasta las cinco de la tarde, no quería levantarme de la cama. Después de lo sucedido en la colina me sentí patética y lloré sólo un poco debajo de las cobijas. La razón por la que abandoné el dormitorio fue Mitsuki; entró para avisarme que el comandante hablaría con nosotros de la situación actual y nos quería a todos reunidos en la sala de la casa.

Apenas pude lavarme la cara y peinarme con los dedos. Cuando llegué al punto de encuentro en un principio evité mirarlo a la cara.

Todos mis compañeros, incluida la señora Ino y el señor Itachi, estaban allí. Por su parte, el comandante se posicionó al frente con sus manos en la cadera, mirándonos a cada uno, como si fuera capaz de leer nuestros pensamientos.

—Ya estamos todos reunidos así que empezaré, no se les ocurra hablar hasta que yo lo indique —amenazó con esa voz grave e imponente que lo caracterizaba—. Que les quede claro lo siguiente, cualquier información que se filtre de esta casa hacia un civil o miembro enemigo, meritará un severo castigo.

Dejó su pose anterior y en cambio llevó las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Voy a ser honesto. Estamos perdiendo —mi piel se erizó, lo dijo así a secas y pude ver que los demás también se turbaron—. No tenemos más apoyo que el de algunos pocos terratenientes, nuestras provisiones de medicinas y material de curación es lo primordial e incluso eso está agotándose. Hemos perdido más de la mitad de nuestros elementos.

Hizo una pausa, sus labios se entreabrieron y sus ojos dejaron de mirarnos porque parecía estar perdido en algún punto en el horizonte.

—El ejército del país del Fuego y el ejército de Konoha ahora son uno mismo pero necesitamos más miembros por la cantidad de bajas que tenemos. Ya no poseemos el tiempo de reclutar gente, ni de llevar a los miembros inferiores a entrenamientos de meses, ya no hay nada de eso —remarcó—. Se acabaron esos tiempos donde todavía podíamos darles un espacio para que maduraran en este ámbito, y por supuesto que a estas alturas y dada la condición actual, tampoco permitiré retiros, nadie se puede ir de aquí sin que yo lo decida.

Su rostro pasó de severidad a algo de melancolía, quizás nadie más lo notó pero fue algo de lo cual me percaté. Su único ojo visible se veía afectado, más deprimido que molesto.

—Si vamos a morir, moriremos todos juntos.

—¡Qué dem-!

La señora Ino le tapó la boca a Inojin. Por fortuna el comandante no hizo caso al intento de comentario, o quizás ni lo escuchó.

—Por supuesto que ése no es nuestro plan, pero recuerden que lucharemos hasta el último aliento.

El desplazamiento de su cabeza viendo a cada uno de nosotros me hizo estremecer, no comprendía qué era lo que tanto cruzaba por su mente cuando sus ojos nos enfocaban por separado.

—Hablé con el señor Rokujou, acordamos una semana más de trabajo pero ustedes ya no se presentarán en ese sitio, quienes los cubrirán serán otros de mis hombres. Para ustedes tengo otro trabajo.

Quería preguntar tantas cosas pero él no nos había dado la oportunidad de hablar. Boruto también se veía desesperado por cuestionarle, no dejaba de apretar sus puños y pasar saliva.

—Puesto que el cuerpo de infantería ya está separado por grupos, no voy a cambiar los integrantes. Cada uno de los equipos pasará a formar un sólo grupo con militares de mayor categoría, es decir que ustedes serán parte de una de las subdivisiones del ejército del país del Fuego.

No pudimos evitar dar claras muestras de asombro, lo que el comandante estaba diciendo era que ya todos seríamos parte del ejército, lo que muy posiblemente significaría combatir con miembros de Dragón de Koshi.

—Por supuesto que cada grupo tendrá un líder pero eso lo sabrán después. Durante los siguientes tres días ustedes cuatro serán mis discípulos, los quiero despiertos a las cinco de la mañana en el campo ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, señor!

—Médico Yamanaka —volteó con la señora Ino.

—Ah... Sí señor.

—Necesito un informe detallado con la salud de cada uno de los integrantes de este equipo y su tipo de sangre.

—Claro que sí señor, lo tendré listo mañana a primera hora.

 _«¿Tipo de sangre? ¿Eso para qué?»_

—Eso es todo, retírense.

La tensión se rompió y cada quién se fue por su lado murmurando sobre lo acontecido, pero yo no caminé hacia ninguna parte, me quedé pensando en Sameri y en esa confesión que jamás pudo expresar. El consejo de Inojin rondaba por mi cabeza y me pregunté si debería decirle a Mitsuki, por supuesto que no tenía el derecho de contarle sobre los sentimientos de la nieta del señor Rokujou, mas lo apropiado era explicarle mi grave error.

Lo vi dándome la espalda al tiempo que hablaba con el sargento y medité si en caso de que él quisiera ver a Sameri, obtendría el permiso para visitarla.

—Lo arruiné —musité.

Entre tanto debatía mis opciones, visualicé al comandante retirarse de la sala hacia el exterior de la casa, iba solo como siempre, no... Incluso aunque tuviera gente a su alrededor él se veía solitario, como si no disfrutara de la compañía de nadie, ni de los pocos familiares que le sobrevivían.

(...)

Al caer la noche, el comandante no estuvo presente en la cena. Me preocupaba el hecho de que no le había visto comer absolutamente nada; hasta el señor Itachi quien no quiso almorzar, ya había probado bocado.

Oí por la señora Ino, que el comandante se había ido a sentar en el piso que daba hacia el jardín de la casa y que tenía unas dos horas allí. Fui por mi cuenta a mirar y en efecto, estaba sentado mirando hacia el cielo, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el regazo y su cabeza recargada en uno de los barrotes. La sola imagen se veía deprimente ¿por qué el comandante se veía triste cuando no estaba acompañado?

 _«El kanzashi»_

—Es verdad.

Fui a la habitación para sacar el cofre de debajo de la cama y tomar el ornamento, pensé que sería buena idea devolvérselo a él, quizás eso le alegraría aunque fuera un poco. No obstante cuando me encontraba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, tuve temor de lo que pudiera decirme pero era tarde para retractarme porque notó mi presencia sin siquiera voltear.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

No cambió su pose, no se movió para nada y sólo me enfoqué en su cabello negro que daba la impresión de un tono azulado por la luz que proyectaba la luna sobre él.

—Y-yo quiero entregarle algo, algo que le pertenece a su familia.

Tardó un rato en responder y cuando lo hizo sonó desganado.

—¿Qué es?

—Bueno... El señor Itachi me contó que esta casa era su hogar —dije apenada—. Y yo... estoy durmiendo en la habitación donde usted —vi que se removió en su lugar, pero volvió a quedarse quieto—... pues donde usted dormía.

No preguntó más nada, me sentí ridícula. Miré el kanzashi brillante con esa flor de cerezo.

—En fin, no le quitaré más su tiempo.

Puse el kanzashi sobre el piso, justo a un lado de él y miró por encima de su hombro, noté cómo su mano se movió hasta alcanzarlo.

—Buenas noch-

—¿Dónde hallaste esto?

Lo había puesto a la altura de su cara y no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Fue debajo de una tabla del piso, dentro de la habitación donde duermo... Yo, perdón si hice algo indebido, es que al caminar por ese lugar sonaba-

Dejé de hablar, él no lucía como alguien que me estuviese prestando atención. Sus ojos seguían fijos en aquel objeto y su pulgar lo acariciaba despacio. Por primera vez vi cómo la ceja del comandante se arrugaba y no en una mueca de enojo, él de verdad se veía tan triste que me dolió en el corazón.

—Se-señor —mascullé.

En realidad no sabía qué decir pero me pasmé cuando claramente vi su mejilla se mojó con una repentina lágrima, él rápidamente giró la cabeza y noté cómo su otra mano se pasaba por su cara. Aunque me diera la espalda en su totalidad, era obvio que se había limpiado para desaparecer todo rastro.

—Es de mi madre —dijo—, yo se la devolveré cuando la vea. Puedes irte.

A pesar de que no me estaba mirando, asentí con mi cabeza y retrocedí.

—Buenas noches, señor comandante.

 _«El lloraba, sí, él definitivamente estaba llorando»_

Aunque no tenía nada qué ver conmigo, presenciar esa escena me hizo sentir triste y pensé tanto en ella queriendo encontrar una respuesta, hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer este capítulo!**_


	30. KEKKEI GENKAI

**Capítulo 29.- "Kekkei genkai"**

Escondida detrás de un arbusto y sin hacer ruido, observaba la figura masculina que merodeaba por el lugar. De repente Shikadai pisó una rama seca y el comandante detectó el sonido; fue hacia él con tal rapidez que lo capturó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Son pésimos para ocultarse.

Soltó a Shikadai y el siguiente en ser capturado fue Boruto pues éste se trepó a un árbol y al resbalarse su pie, el comandante Sasuke lo atrapó casi tan rápido como al primero.

Boruto chistaba molesto con él mismo, de eso estaba segura.

Como noté que el señor Sasuke activó su sharingan, yo hice lo mismo tratando de ser cuidadosa para que no me viera y así aprender a utilizarlo como él lo hacía. Entendí que él podía hallarnos gracias a que no se le escapaba ningún movimiento y además su sharingan le permitía mirar el flujo de nuestro chakra.

Si él podía ver el chakra, era muy difícil esconderse de su mirada. Cosas como correr o arrastrarse para ir a otro sitio eran imposibles, en el momento que sus ojos nos avistaran irremediablemente seríamos capturados.

Quedarse quieto como roca no era muy factible pero antes de iniciar el entrenamiento nos dijo que primero teníamos que aprender a ocultarnos. La división de rastreo se encargaba de eso, de localizar al enemigo y mantenerse con vida para regresar, mas dadas las circunstancias actuales cualquier miembro del ejército podría verse involucrado.

Mitsuki sería el siguiente. Al igual que el comandante, mi sharingan me permitió notar la ubicación de mi compañero por un movimiento repentino que hizo y justo cuando iba a su escondite lancé un kunai que él fácilmente esquivó, eso lo distrajo unos segundos cuando volteó hacia atrás y quise que Mitsuki escapara aprovechando la situación.

—Muy astuto pero no funcionará.

El comandante atrapó a Mitsuki a pesar de que éste quiso moverse y después fue por mí. Rápidamente desactivé mi sharingan e intenté correr pero el dolor de mi pierna no me lo permitió, terminé siendo capturada.

—Ustedes son patéticos. No han aprendido nada ¿quién demonios se ha hecho cargo de su entrenamiento?

No podíamos verlo a la cara, su forma de regañarnos era fría.

—En la zona de entrenamiento hicimos equipos y un miembro de la división de infantería nos enseñaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, después el general Hatake nos enseñó control de chakra y uso de herramientas de combate, actualmente el sargento Sarutobi es el encargado de nuestro entrenamiento, con él hemos aprendido técnicas de acuerdo a nuestra naturaleza.

Mitsuki había respondido. El comandante dejó de caminar y se quedó quieto frente a Boruto y Shikadai.

—Tú eres bueno con el viento y tienes afinidad con el rayo. Haces el rasengan de tu padre pero te falta perfeccionarlo, por otra parte veo que eres torpe cuando se trata de ser cauteloso. Y tú —le habló a Shikadai—, hiciste un buen plan para ocultar a tus compañeros pero no siempre es lo mejor arriesgarse por los demás. Eso de ser la carnada no te sirvió de nada porque el resto no entendió tu intención.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta lo que Shikadai trató de hacer, él quiso protegernos para que buscáramos otro escondite mientras él se entregaba.

—De ti no tengo mucho qué decir —se refirió a Mitsuki—. Por un momento dejé de sentir tu chakra y eso me hizo dudar de tu ubicación sin embargo puedes agradecerle a tu compañero el que reafirmara mis sospechas de dónde te encontrabas.

Levanté la cabeza y en efecto, se refería a mí.

—Tiraste ese kunai queriendo desviar mi atención y sólo lograste que matara dos pájaros de un tiro. Confirmé la ubicación de Mitsuki y te encontré a ti.

Tragué saliva, era cierto, fue un acto lleno de impulso e idiotez.

—Ustedes son terribles. Morirían tan rápido que ni se darían cuenta.

Shikadai levantó su mano.

—Señor comandante, tengo una pregunta.

—Habla.

—¿Qué son esas bestias que siempre van acompañando a un enmascarado?

El comandante se tomó su tiempo para responder. Escuché su respiración profunda y después miró hacia el cielo.

—Son descendientes de animales con los que experimentaron. Podría decirse que son el resultado de esa mezcla.

—¿Y con qué fin han sido creados?

—Quizás para aterrorizar y proyectar una imagen de más autoridad. Aunque no todas esas bestias son iguales, la que atacó a Saki era más grande y su nariz más ancha, esa variación podría significar que su olfato es mejor y están diseñadas para rastrear presas concretas.

—Pero ¿qué clase de presas? Creí que sólo se llevaban a las mujeres y a los niños pequeños —dijo Boruto.

—Tengo la hipótesis de que esos monstruos pueden olfatear mujeres con gran cantidad de chakra.

Volteamos hacia atrás, el señor Itachi estaba sentado sobre una roca. Sus ojos seguían vendados.

—Itachi ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sólo quería tomar aire fresco y asegurarme de que no fueras tan duro con tus regaños a estos pobres muchachos.

—Es invierno genio, no sé qué clase de aire fresco buscas.

Hasta cierto punto me causaba gracia oír al temible comandante discutir con su hermano.

—Ah, disculpe que interrumpa —Shikadai volvió a alzar su mano—, pero usted dijo algo sobre olfatear mujeres... ¿Estas bestias pueden oler y saber dónde hay mujeres?

—Sobre eso, es sólo una hipótesis, no tengo muchos fundamentos más que lo que llegué a observar—dijo el señor Itachi—. Por ahora sabemos que ya no buscan niños varones. Sólo mujeres de cualquier edad pero con buen linaje o grandes reservas de chakra.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿no se supone que a las mujeres las venden como esclavas o para prostitución? —Pregunté.

—Sí, así era hace algunos dos años pero últimamente seleccionan bien a sus presas. Se financiaron gracias al tráfico de órganos, a la venta de mujeres para cualquier índole y así consiguieron crecer monstruosamente. Sólo vean los resultados, el señor feudal se ha puesto de parte de ellos y nuestro escuadrón se ha convertido en algo mínimo. No obstante, parece que no necesitan más mujeres comunes sino aquellas que posean algo de valor.

—¿Por qué el chakra sería valioso? —Cuestionó Mitsuki.

El señor Itachi se cruzó de brazos y esperó unos segundos para responder, todos quedamos a la expectativa de su respuesta.

—Porque es casi seguro que lo están usando para algo, algo grande y peligroso.

—El chakra es una fuente valiosa para un sinfín de planes siniestros —agregó el comandante—, así como los genes. Cuando secuestraron a las mujeres del clan Uchiha ellos también se llevaron nuestro kekkei genkai.

 _«Kekkei genkai»_

—Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo. Pónganse todos de pie y tú —señaló a su hermano—, regresa a la casa.

El señor Itachi sonrió.

—Venga Sasuke, nunca vas a cambiar esos modos.

—Dije que-

—Sí, sí, ya escuché.

—Uhm... ¿Necesita que lo ayude? —Me ofrecí.

—Si él salió solo, que se regrese solo —me dijo el comandante—. Además, eres el menos indicado para perder tiempo, has hecho todo mal así que vas a quedarte más tiempo.

Me dio mucha vergüenza escuchar eso, sentía que el señor Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado estricto conmigo, incluso a Boruto lo alababa más.

Volvimos al entrenamiento, nos dio algunos consejos de sitios dónde podríamos ocultarnos dependiendo de la zona geográfica, qué cosas consumir y cómo reconocer cuando se tratara de un genjutsu. Por unas horas dejamos de lado el entrenamiento físico para enfocarnos en teoría, yo escuchaba atenta e imaginaba posibles escenarios donde mamá estuviese.

A pesar de estar concentrada en sus palabras, por mi cabeza rondaba lo que el señor Itachi dijo esa mañana, que algunas bestias podrían olfatear mujeres con grandes cantidades de chakra. Esperaba que no profundizaran tanto en ello pues, si resultaba correcta su idea, ellos se enterarían de que yo no era un chico. Además durante el enfrentamiento el sujeto enmascarado dijo algo acerca de que yo poseía un chakra brillante ¿a qué se refería exactamente? ¿Sería por mi sharingan?

Tras el trabajo duro llegó el descanso; me senté en una roca para que mi pierna no ejerciera tanta presión y a mi lado se sentó Mitsuki, estaba empolvado y tenía algunos raspones en sus manos.

—Es más duro de lo que pensé —dijo tratando de normalizar su respiración—, parece que Boruto tenía razón, hemos perdido mucho tiempo en tonterías.

Pensé en el vendaje de mi pierna y puse mi mano sobre ella.

—Tampoco es todo culpa nuestra, las cosas cambiaron muy drásticamente y nos quedamos sin apoyo. Nos han rastreado tantas veces que hemos cambiado de residencia un montón, nos dejan sin presupuesto y necesitamos comer para sobrevivir... No es nuestra culpa...

El ambiente se puso triste, mientras al fondo se escuchaba a Boruto enfrentarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el comandante, los miré con un vacío en mi alma.

—Si entrenamos en conjunto sólo nos retrasaremos —dijo Mitsuki—, no somos iguales, tenemos distintas capacidades. Es cierto que nosotros tres poseemos la naturaleza rayo, pero tampoco es como que la manejemos por igual. Por ejemplo Boruto, él tiene su rasengan y ahora está aprendiendo a moldearlo para combinarlo con el elemento rayo. Ambos manejamos la naturaleza viento y sin embargo él no es capaz de hacer una ráfaga tan poderosa como para volar lo que esté a su paso.

—Tienes razón Mitsuki, coincidimos en algunas cosas pero no lo controlamos de la misma forma. Es como el fuego, jamás pude hacer los jutsus del clan Sarutobi y en cambio sentí que el jutsu bola de fuego era más adecuado a mí. Es una pena que no pueda practicarlo.

Me miró.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque el comandante se molestó, ya sabes, es una técnica exclusiva de su clan.

—Saki, eres huérfano... ¿Nunca supiste nada de tu familia?

Su repentina interrogante me tomó por sorpresa.

—N-no, nunca la conocí.

Mitsuki se sobó el mentón y su mirada se fue a otra parte, aunque parecía que en verdad no estaba viendo nada sino sus pensamientos.

—¿Y qué tal si tú eres un Uchiha?

Arrugué la frente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tienes afinidad con el fuego, te resulta más sencilla una técnica de ese clan que del Sarutobi que es la segunda casta reconocida en utilizar este elemento. ¿No crees que alguno de tus padres era del clan Uchiha?

Por un momento lo pensé, aunque mi madre definitivamente no era una Uchiha ¿quizás mi padre sí? No sabía nada de él, más que su nombre, ni siquiera las circunstancias por las que murió y mamá pidiéndome que me ocultara... ¿Por qué?

—¿Saki?

—Pero has oído eso Mitsuki, que los del clan fueron asesinados ¿cómo piensas que voy a ser un Uchiha si eso sucedió mucho antes de que yo naciera?

—Tal vez de las mujeres que secuestraron alguna resultó embarazada, quizás alguien logró escapar y te dejó en un orfanato.

Para Mitsuki eso tendría sentido mas para mí, no en lo absoluto, pues no era huérfana. Crecí junto a mi madre y no había manera de que ella estuviese relacionada con esa familia.

—No sé, no creo que sea posible.

—Es cierto, disculpa los disparates que digo.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio y otro pensamiento opacó el que Mitsuki había dejado en mi cabeza. Al mirarlo, atento al combate de Boruto y sus cabellos ondeándose con un soplo de viento ligero, recordé algo importante que debía contarle.

La culpa no me dejaba en paz y cada que tenía oportunidad me acribillaba la conciencia. Las perlas de Sameri terminaron en una caja que la señora Ino me entregó y que ahora escondía en un cajón.

—Mitsuki...

—¿Hmm?

No volteó.

—Aquel día cuando nos encontramos en el camino y me dijiste que trabajarías en el establo, yo olvidé decirte algo importante.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?

Mis labios temblaron, tomé aire para continuar.

—Que Sameri te estaría esperando en la entrada del bosque. Ella quería decirte algo importante.

Por fin Mitsuki me miró y al encontrarme con sus pupilas, me sentí pequeñita.

—¿Qué quería decirme?

 _«A mí... me gusta Mitsuki»_

—No lo sé, sólo sé que era importante.

Él elevó una ceja.

—Es extraño, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y jamás me dijo algo que se considere importante. ¿Por qué te pediría que me lo dijeras tú?

—Quizás porque ese día no se verían, ya sabes, tú trabajarías en el establo.

—Ah, podría ser —se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, pues por mi error de no contarte ella se quedó esperando que tú llegaras y con el fuerte viento de ese día, su collar de perlas se rompió. Lo que yo anduve buscando cuando fui atacado eran justamente las piedras de su collar; no pude recogerlas todas y sólo unas cuántas fueron recuperadas.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Te sientes culpable?

Moví mi cabeza.

—Cometí un gran error.

—No, sólo lo olvidaste. De todos modos mira el lado positivo, ella no sufrió ningún percance más que el asunto de su collar, en cambio tú fuiste atacado.

—Sí pero aún así, creo que lo único que puedo hacer por ella es decirte esto. Además, tengo las perlas guardadas y pensé que quizás sería bueno entregárselas, después de todo le pertenecen.

Mitsuki estiró las piernas y apoyó sus manos en sus costados, volvió a mirar hacia delante.

—Dudo mucho que nos dejen ir al pueblo vecino, pero le preguntaré al comandante. Si esto nos da puntos con el señor Rokujou entonces no debería haber problema. Con que Sameri recupere sus perlas debe bastar, independientemente de quién se las entregue.

—¿Y si vas tú?

—No lo sé, aún así haré el intento. ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de lo que pudo ser si yo le decía a Mitsuki ese día que Sameri lo esperaría. Aunque ya de nada servía torturarse siempre con lo mismo.

—Gracias, Mitsuki.

(...)

Recién había terminado de bañarme, ya iba a acostarme cuando vi a la médico Ino dirigirse a la habitación del señor Itachi. Ella llevaba un maletín en sus manos y al verme se detuvo.

—Saki, ¿quieres que cambie tu vendaje?

—Creo que lo he puesto bien ¿quiere revisar mi pierna?

—Seguro, pero si no te molesta déjame primero revisar al señor —señaló con su dedo hacia la puerta.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

—No realmente pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

Tocó la puerta y al permitir el acceso, las dos ingresamos. El señor Itachi estaba recostado en su cama.

—Vengo a cambiar su vendaje y aprovecho para revisar el avance.

Me pregunté a qué se refería con _"avance"._

—Sí, lo agradezco.

Él se enderezó y la médico comenzó a quitarle las vendas viejas, yo no podía dejar de mirar hasta el momento que terminó de desenredar y sólo unos parches cubrían sus ojos. La médico tomó una linterna de su maletín y retiró las gasas.

—Muy bien, abra los ojos despacio.

Cuando el señor Itachi acató la orden y sus párpados se levantaron, me quedé sin respiración. Uno de sus iris estaba grisáceo y su pupila casi del mismo color, su ojo izquierdo también se veía un poco dañado. Su rostro demostró algo, no era tristeza, él se veía simplemente como alguien resignado.

—Parece que no ha empeorado tanto —contestó.

La señora Ino encendió su linterna y apuntó a uno de sus ojos.

—¿Qué tanto puede percibir esta luz?

—Mi ojo derecho es casi incapaz de mirarla, por el contrario mi otro ojo la percibe. Sin la linterna puedo ver su rostro, aunque escasamente y la silueta de alguien más ¿eres tú, Saki?

La médico volteó a verme, yo tardé en responder. Me sentía muy triste por el señor Itachi, no entendía en qué momento él pudo terminar de esa forma.

—Sí, soy yo.

—De acuerdo, no parece estar mejorando pero al menos ha controlado un poco el desgaste. ¡Ah! Creo que dejé la medicina en otro cuarto, vuelvo enseguida.

Mientras la señora Yamanaka iba a buscar lo que olvidó, me quedé justo en el lugar donde ella había pisado. Él señor Itachi mantenía sus ojos abiertos y ante mi cercanía volteó conmigo.

—Puedo asegurar que me tienes lástima —dijo y sonrió—, no debería ser así.

—Señor, lo recuerdo bien en la zona de entrenamiento... Usted miraba, ¿qué sucedió?

Su sonrisa se borró despacio.

—Me excedí usando mi único recurso —contestó, cerró los ojos—. Nací privilegiado de un gran potencial el cual después se volvió la única opción para sobrevivir. Lo que era una bendición se convirtió en mi maldición.

Ladeé la cabeza, no comprendía pero él volvió a hablar.

—Sé que debes estar confundido, pero no es nada que la gente no sepa. Fue mi mangekyou sharingan lo que me está dejando ciego.

—¿Mangekyou... sharingan? ¿Usted tiene el sharingan como el comandante?

—Sí, aunque Sasuke desarrolló otro tipo de sharingan. El mío era más hábil después de que ocurrió la masacre del clan, Sasuke aún no maduraba su habilidad ocular por lo que tuve que tomar el mando y gracias a que sobreexploté el uso del sharingan... Bueno, soy esto que ves. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque hice lo correcto.

—Señor, ¿el sharingan se hereda?

—Sí, pero no todos los miembros del clan pueden despertarlo.

Atrapó mi curiosidad, mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

—¿Clan? ¿El sharingan pertenece a un clan en específico?

Abrió sus ojos mostrando esa opacidad en ellos, no veían claramente pero daban esa impresión.

—Es cierto, eres demasiado joven y has crecido en un país casi destruido, es normal que no lo sepas. Sí Saki, el sharingan pertenece al clan Uchiha.

Jadeé y me cubrí la boca, no pude decir nada sólo pensaba que Mitsuki estaba en lo correcto. Quizás mamá no era una Uchiha pero mi padre, mi padre sin duda fue uno. Entonces los únicos sobrevivientes, el señor Itachi, el señor Fugaku, la señora Mikoto... El comandante... Ellos eran mi familia, lo único que quedaba de ella.

* * *

 _ **Aclaración, Saki no sabe en específico quién es su papá. Por el momento sólo está consciente de que bien podrían ser parientes lejanos pero de igual modo, familia.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_ _ **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**_


	31. EL ANCESTRO

**Capítulo 30.- "El ancestro"**

Desde ese gran descubrimiento respecto a que el sharingan pertenece únicamente al clan Uchiha, comencé a sentir un extraño aprecio hacia el señor Itachi. En cambio, como el comandante Sasuke era frío la mayor parte del tiempo, empecé a visualizarlo como un seguro tío lejano de ésos que no regalan dinero a sus sobrinos.

Los miraba desde lejos e imaginaba que quizás conocieron a mi padre. Quería cuestionar si en algún momento supieron de _Saki Uchiha,_ como muy probablemente se llamó mi papá, mas me limitaba el hecho de que se suponía que yo no era más que un huérfano.

Mitsuki consiguió el permiso de visitar el pueblo vecino, y junto con el sargento Konohamaru se presentó en la casa del señor Rokujou para entregar las perlas del collar de su nieta. No supe cuál fue la conclusión de la confesión de Sameri; el rostro de Mitsuki fue el mismo desde que se fue, no noté ningún cambio en su forma de actuar y tampoco quise preguntarle.

El comandante terminó nuestra breve preparación antes de irnos hacia los equipos del ejército y se marchó para tratar otros asuntos. Quedamos al cuidado del sargento y otros dos hombres los cuales no conocía pero sabía por oír conversaciones, que eran soldados del ejército de Konoha.

Al cabo de unos pocos días al señor Itachi se le ocurrió una fantástica pero atemorizante idea, y es que debido a la confianza que me tenía -o al menos eso creía yo-, me pidió llevarlo al pueblo fantasma, es decir, el sitio donde solía vivir toda su familia.

En un principio me dio pavor pues recordé la extraña criatura que me llamó niña y me miró con esos ojos terroríficos. No quería volver a experimentar algo como eso pero tras ver que el señor Itachi me lo pedía de favor y sus ojos continuaban vendados, supuse que no sería tan malo ver de nuevo aquel sitio en el cual vivió mi muy posible familia paterna. Eso significaba mirar de distinto modo todo en ese lugar.

No le pregunté el motivo que tenía para visitarlo pues no quise ser imprudente, sólo atiné a ser su guía en el recorrido y por fortuna el sargento no me prohibió hacerle caso al señor Itachi.

Bajamos la colina con cuidado, despacio, evitando tropezar con las piedras pero incluso sin ser capaz de mirar, el señor sabía muy bien cuál sendero seguir. Por momentos me decía que dobláramos hacia otra esquina y que le dijera qué tan lejos se visualizaba una farola pintada de negro cuya seña en particular era que tenía un pequeño dragón en la punta.

Tras pasar aquella farola, seguimos andando más allá de lo que yo caminé. El registro público había quedado atrás así como el templo donde apenas cabían dos personas.

—¿Está buscando algo en especial?

Él dejó de caminar y yo hice lo mismo. El ambiente se llenaba de un silencio turbio y tétrico, aunque no me causaba tanto miedo porque no me hallaba sola.

—Pensé que podría sentirlo —musitó.

—¿Sentirlo? ¿qué cosa?

Movió su cabeza como buscando algo, luego su mano fue hacia el vendaje que le cubría parte de la cabeza y ojos.

—No señor, no se lo quite, escuchó lo que dijo la médico Ino y usted no puede exponerse así.

—De todos modos no voy a recuperar la vista, quiero intentar esto una última vez.

Como pude logré capturar sus manos y evité que continuara tratando de deshacerse de sus vendas.

—Dígame qué es lo que busca y yo lo haré por usted.

Mi voz sonó angustiada y fue algo que no pude evitar, si yo misma me di cuenta de ello era casi lógico pensar que el hombre frente a mí también se percató de ello. Entonces apartó sus manos y relajó su postura.

—Saki, eres un niño muy amable y me duele que tengas que vivir en este país tan malo. Al igual que tú, los demás chicos... todos están expuestos al peligro y me da rabia e impotencia no poder hacer nada para ayudar.

—Señor Itachi ¿qué sucede?

—No dejes de practicar el jutsu que te enseñé, aunque Sasuke se moleste. Escúchame bien, entre más técnicas aprendas tendrás más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Sus manos se habían quedado sobre mis hombros y con mi rostro elevado lo miré. Él se sentía cercano, por un muy breve momento recuperé la paz que perdí cuando mamá fue secuestrada pero todo se diluyó al momento que escuché una voz muy familiar.

— _Niña..._

Mi piel se erizó luego de que el escalofrío me recorriera desde la punta de los pies.

—¿Oyó eso? —Susurré con miedo.

—¿Qué cosa? —El señor Itachi habló con un volumen normal y eso me espantó.

—El fantasma.

Activé mi sharingan y al hacerlo vi la figura masculina que semanas atrás me hizo desmayar en plena calle. Inevitablemente un grito de terror salió de mi boca y me aferré a la ropa del señor Itachi quien seguro estaba confundido, sin embargo sentí su cuerpo tensarse y reaccionar ante la situación.

—¿Es uno de esos miembros de Dragón de Koshi?

—No, no, es el fantasma —empecé a temblar.

—¿Qué? ¿Has dicho fantasma?

— _Él no puede verme ni oírme_ —respondió el extraño ser que se acercaba y vestía una larga túnica oscura— _sólo tú puedes hacerlo._

—¿Saki? ¡Saki respóndeme!

Yo estaba aterrada escondiéndome detrás del señor Itachi, pero una parte de mí se negaba a sucumbir por completo al miedo. Quise ser más valiente aunque me costaba trabajo mirar al hombre que consideraba un fantasma.

—Es un fantasma pero él dice que sólo yo puedo verlo y oírlo. En verdad no quiero ser capaz de esto, tengo miedo.

—Saki, escúchame... Tienes que tranquilizarte ¿sí? ¿cómo es el fantasma?

—E-es un hombre de cabello largo, tiene una mirada extraña- ¡Oh cielos, no quiero verlo! —Giré la cabeza y abracé al señor Itachi.

—Háblame más sobre él.

— _Vamos, contéstale. Dile que mi nombre es Indra._

—Saki, por favor deja de aferrarte a mi cuerpo y tranquilízate, ¡eres ahora un soldado!

—¡Dice que se llama Indra! —Exclamé en un grito ahogado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Indra?

—Señor, volvamos por favor.

Las manos del señor Itachi me apartaron de su cuerpo.

—Indra, tú dijiste ese nombre. ¿Cómo sabes de él?

—¿Saber qué? Yo no sé nada, sólo le he repetido lo que el fantasma ha dicho y estoy aterrado, no quiero seguir aquí.

—Saki, Indra es el ancestro de mi clan, es la deidad de mi familia y de este pueblo. Nadie puede verlo, ¿cómo es que tú dices que lo ves?

—Porque está aquí, y tiene esas marcas en sus ojos y su cabello es color castaño. Y ya se me bajó la presión.

—Saki, Saki calma. Dime exactamente dónde estamos.

—No lo sé, no lo sé pero hay un templo justo al frente y una piedra grande junto a la campana que cuelga de un barrote.

—¿Y el fantasma sigue aquí?

—Sí, y nos está mirando.

Quise desactivar mi sharingan para ya no mirarlo pero no pude hacerlo, era como si algo me lo impidiera.

— _No te permitiré que juegues con eso frente a mí, el sharingan es sagrado._

—Saki, escucha. Necesito que me digas qué te dice la deidad.

—Me está amenazando.

— _No te estoy amenazando._

—¿Qué tipo de amenaza? ¿Quiere que nos vayamos?

— _Soy Indra, quien les ha heredado el kekkei genkai sagrado. Mi pueblo fue abolido injustamente y su sangre utilizada con fines blasfemos. No tolero que se profane algo tan puro como el sharingan y exijo a cambio que se destruya todo ser que ha participado en este sacrilegio._

—Quiere venganza —resumí.

—¿Venganza? ¿De quién?

—Dice que exige que se mueran todos los que participaron en la masacre del clan Uchiha.

— _En serio niña, repite exactamente mis palabras._

El fantasma se veía molesto por lo que recité tal cual su sermón anterior.

—Saki, esto es... increíble. ¿Cómo es que tú puedes verlo? Me quitaré el vendaje.

—No lo haga, no tiene caso. Él ha dicho que nadie más puede percatarse de su presencia.

—¿Te ha dicho la razón por la que puedes verlo?

— _Te he elegido porque eres mi hija_.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Por un momento dejé de sentir temor y miré directamente a los ojos de la deidad. ¿A qué se refería con ese término?

—¿Saki?

—Él dijo que... porque soy...

No podía decirle la verdad a pesar de que Indra me miraba.

—¿Qué eres?

—Que porque soy un chico virgen.

Estoy segura que Indra se enojó mucho pues su gesto cambió por completo y de un momento a otro se desactivó mi sharingan y con ello dejé de verlo.

—Un chico virgen... Oh. Entiendo.

El señor Itachi sonaba extraño.

—Sí, esto es muy loco ¿verdad?

—Lo que me parece sorprendente es que nadie de mi clan alguna vez pudo verlo, ¿puedes preguntarle algo más?

Tragué saliva.

—Él desapareció —contesté.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya se fue?

—Señor... ¿Le importaría si guardamos el secreto? No quiero que piensen que estoy loco.

—Saki, esto podría ser importante. Si has dicho que viste a mi ancestro...

—Bueno, yo podría haber mentido.

Hubo un breve silencio, no fue como si quisiera que él desconfiara de mí, pero todo ese asunto de la deidad y su revelación me tenía mal. Quería comprender exactamente qué significaba eso de ser llamada "su hija".

—No lo has hecho.

—¿Eh?

—No me has mentido. Tú no eres esa clase de persona. Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerte y no hemos convivido lo suficiente pero reconozco la maldad en las personas cuando hablamos y a ti te siento de un modo distinto. Eres un buen muchacho, Saki.

Pensé que quizás el señor Itachi era el ser más bueno del mundo, por eso no se había dado cuenta de que yo no era un chico.

—Y a todo esto, señor... ¿Por qué vinimos?

—Uhm... Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, es mejor que guardemos el secreto de que estuvimos por aquí.

—¿Qué? Pero-pero usted dijo...

—Sería fastidioso tener que soportar los sermones de Sasuke ¿no?

(...)

—¿Ya terminaron de empacar lo básico? Saldremos hoy en la madrugada. El comandante me pidió que les informe sobre lo riesgoso que será este viaje, por eso deben llevar armas con ustedes.

El sargento nos había reunido en la sala de la casa, su rostro era demasiado serio. No me imaginé que nuestro nuevo destino llegaría tan rápido.

Me preocupaba mucho el hecho de separarme de Inojin y la señora Ino. Además el señor Itachi permanecería con ellos quién sabe hasta cuándo.

Después de visitar el pueblo no volvió a decirme nada sobre lo que sucedió. No supe sus motivos para querer ir, pues al final regresamos con las manos vacías.

—Muchachos, escuchen bien esto.

El sargento Konohamaru se puso de pie y nos echó una mirada a todos.

—Una parte del camino la cruzaremos caminando, y tendremos que detenernos a dormir. Llegar hasta el nuevo sitio es más peligroso y nos llevará un tiempo considerable. Por favor, sean precavidos y atiendan cada una de mis indicaciones.

Al terminar de dar las instrucciones, cada quien se fue por su lado. Yo caminé hacia el pasillo que llevaba al onsen y allí permanecí mirando cómo el vapor se elevaba.

Sentía cierta tristeza desde que el fantasma -o mejor dicho, el ancestro de los Uchiha- me había llamado hija. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente?

Moría de ganas por ver al señor Kakashi y contarle todo.

—Aquí estás... Entonces ¿piensas probar el onsen antes de irte?

Miré hacia atrás, se trataba de Inojin.

—Sólo quería despejarme, tengo muchas preocupaciones.

—Eh... Lo entiendo Saki, no vine a quitarte mucho tiempo sólo quiero darte esto.

—¿Qué cosa?

Me mostró dos frasquitos y los puso muy cerca de mi cara.

—Son un antídoto, mamá lo hizo. Dijo que es muy efectivo contra el veneno que suelen usar los enemigos. Hasta hace poco me enteré que ese monstruo que te mordió tenía veneno en sus colmillos.

Me sorprendí bastante.

—¡Bromeas! ¡Júralo! ¡¿Esas bestias tienen veneno en los dientes?!

Inojin se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que suena a disparate pero mamá lo confirmó. No te dijo nada para no alarmarte, pero gracias a eso es que pudo crear esto —movió las botellas—. Ojalá no vuelva a suceder pero si llegasen a ser mordidos por ese tipo de bestias, asegúrate de administrar una dosis. Por aquí señalé cuánto se necesita.

Tomé los frascos y los observé.

—Buena suerte, Saki. Espero que tú y los demás vivan, no tienes permitido morir ¿oíste?

—Claro, no lo haré. Tú también debes mantenerte con vida y rezaré por el día en que volvamos a vernos.

—Seguro que pronto los alcanzo, aprendo bastante rápido.

Ambos nos reímos y agradecí que Inojin apareciera en el momento preciso. Siempre me levantaba el ánimo.

Esa noche apenas pude descansar, me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama recordando esa voz y ese ser que nadie más podía ver. Me angustiaba pensar que pudiera haberse enojado conmigo, quizás él odiaba las mentiras y sabía que yo era una gran mentirosa.

¿Pero qué pasaba con todo ese enojo que proyectaban sus ojos? Estaba molesto porque casi acabaron con todo su linaje, ¿tendría algo más importante qué decirme?

El señor Itachi actuó igual de extraño, estando allí dijo algo de que no podía sentir... ¿Sentir qué?

Tantos secretos, todo eso me consumía. Mi objetivo inicial había sido rescatar a mamá, luego todo se volvió muy confuso y aunque estaba a pasos de ser parte de un ejército importante, algo me decía que las cosas no iban bien.

* * *

 _ **Disculpen que sea un capítulo cortito tras haber tardado tanto en actualizar, tengo unos asuntos personales que surgieron repentinamente y no me ha dado mucho tiempo para publicar capítulo, además de que no he tenido wifi. En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y gracias por sus mensajes.**_


	32. UN CAMINO PELIGROSO

**Capítulo 31.- "Un camino peligroso"**

El cielo ni siquiera se había teñido de ese azul claro y opaco, estaba tan oscuro y estrellado cuando se llegó el momento de marchar. No hacía tanto frío pero estaba tan silencioso y tranquilo que todo me inquietaba alrededor.

El vehículo que nos llevaría hasta una parte del trayecto llegó y se detuvo a escasos metros de la casa. Para ser las cuatro y tanto de la mañana, todos nos hallábamos despiertos.

La médico Ino nos entregó algunas medicinas en un botiquín de primeros auxilios, el sargento Konohamaru se encargó de recogerlo. El señor Itachi, sentado en uno de los sillones nos dio indicaciones, todos oímos atentos a lo que tenía qué decir.

—Eviten hacer más ruido del normal, si van por la zona que creo que es, es conveniente que no utilicen objetos que puedan generar ruido al momento de caminar o correr, cosas como cadenas o cualquier otro artículo. Sus kunai deben ir bien sujetas a su pierna dentro de su respectivo portador y por último, no usen cremas o fragancias. Hay un punto donde el camino se vuelve más peligroso, el sargento Konohamaru lo conoce bien y confío en que los guiará con la debida seguridad.

—Claro que sí señor, cuente con ello —respondió.

—Por favor, lleve a estos chicos con bien. Son parte de nuestra última esperanza.

Boruto volteó conmigo una vez que el señor Itachi dijo aquello, en un principio no entendí pero lo haría más tarde.

Salimos de la casa y de pronto sentí algo en mi hombro, volteé y vi a la señora Ino. Su cara denotaba aquella preocupación de una madre que ve partir a sus hijos. Muy parecida a mi propia mamá cada vez que le decía que iría a comprar algunas cosas al mercado.

—Saki —pronunció y después me dio un abrazo fuerte—, por lo que más quieras tienes que vivir. Sé que entiendes lo que digo.

Ya que ella conocía mi secreto estaba convencida que se refería a mamá. Durante el abrazo pude ver la cara de Inojin, él a comparación de la primera vez que nos observó a su mamá y a mí de esa manera, en ese instante no lucía como alguien molesto, sino que se veía igual de angustiado.

Al terminar el abrazo, la señora Ino me miró a los ojos y sonrió muy ligeramente, luego fue y abrazó al resto de mis compañeros. Inojin se acercó y me pegó un golpecito en el hombro.

—Recuerda lo que te dije, tenemos que volver a vernos así que si te ves en peligro tienes que pelear con todo lo que tengas ¿entendiste?

Moví mi cabeza.

—Lo haré.

No dijimos más y comenzamos a subir al vehículo cuando el motor encendió. Antes de subir mi pie una ventisca me voló el cabello de la cara y entre la corriente de aire oí mi nombre.

 _«Sarada...»_

La piel se me erizó completamente, toda desde los pies hasta la cabeza y giré mi rostro hacia atrás buscando a la persona que pronunció mi nombre real, con el temor de que los demás pudiesen haber escuchado esa voz pronto me percaté que fue algo que sólo yo pude oír.

El viento paró y mis ojos no veían más que la oscuridad a la lejanía, nadie me había llamado pero sabía que tampoco lo imaginé.

—Saki ¿qué pasa?

El sargento habló y lo miré.

—Nada, señor.

—Sube, tenemos que irnos.

No volví a escuchar la extraña voz, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera recordé si fue masculina o femenina, simplemente me dejé llevar por la sensación que me produjo el escuchar mi nombre real.

Las puertas se cerraron y dentro del vehículo todo se tornó oscuridad absoluta, apreté mis puños y respiré profundo a esperar que la ansiedad no me invadiera.

El señor Konohamaru y otro de los hombres del escuadrón iban en la parte delantera de la furgoneta. El resto de mis compañeros y yo tendríamos que viajar en la parte trasera como siempre nos desplazamos.

—Oigan —de repente Boruto habló—, escucharon lo que dijo el señor Itachi ¿verdad? Eso de que somos parte de la última esperanza.

—Sí, lo escuché —respondió Mitsuki.

—Yo también —dijimos al mismo tiempo Shikadai y yo.

—¿Saben lo que significa? No puedo decir que sea la verdad absoluta pero es una probabilidad grande —explicó mientras el vehículo se movía—. Hace pocos días oí al sargento hablar por radio con mi padre.

Momentáneamente la voz de Boruto se volvió quebradiza, casi pude escuchar a la perfección cuando tragó saliva y continuó hablando.

—Dijo algo sobre la división de infantería, ya saben que todos fuimos distribuidos en equipos y repartidos en distintos puntos.

—¿Pasó algo malo, Boruto? —Preguntó Shikadai, yo comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

—Chicos... Mi padre dijo algo así como que fueron atacados y...

Boruto tardó en hablar y Mitsuki lo instó a continuar mas él no lo hizo de inmediato.

—Boruto ¿es lo que creo que es?

—Fueron asesinados.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero nadie pudo verme debido a la oscuridad, todo el ambiente se volvió fúnebre.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Asesinados? —Balbuceé.

—Recuerdan que el comandante mencionó que seríamos integrados en equipos con miembros del ejército, creo que esto sucedió después de eso por lo que pienso que ahora no hay más miembros del cuerpo de infantería sólo nosotros y el sargento Konohamaru.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —dijo Shikadai— ¿cómo es que ellos fueron atrapados y nosotros no?

—También nos encontraron, ¿o ya olvidaron que Saki fue atacado? Sin embargo tuvimos la suerte de que el comandante estuviera en nuestro territorio. No sé cómo rayos lo hicieron pero nos detectan de alguna forma y atacan a los más jóvenes para evitar que sean entrenados.

—Estamos en un peligro inminente —dijo Mitsuki—, ya deben conocer nuestros movimientos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si son muchos contra nosotros no podremos defendernos —Shikadai sonaba alarmado.

—Tenemos que desarrollar un plan, por desgracia desconocemos muchas cosas respecto a los miembros de Dragón de Koshi pero con lo poco que sabemos habrá que apañárselas.

—Bueno, entonces comencemos a recordar lo que sabemos de ellos —Shikadai empezó a enumerar—. Los que nos han atacado siempre van enmascarados y van acompañados de una bestia colmilluda.

—Los monstruos no son iguales, hay unos más grandes que otros y dependiendo de su tamaño son más agresivos —dijo Boruto.

—Los monstruos más grandes tienen veneno en sus colmillo —expresé.

—¿Qué? ¿Veneno?

—Sí —le contesté a Shikadai—, eso me dijo Inojin. El que me mordió tenía veneno en sus dientes.

—Demonios, eso no me lo esperaba.

—¿Qué más conocemos? —Boruto cuestionó.

Hubo silencio mientras pensábamos.

—El señor Itachi tiene la hipótesis de que pueden olfatear mujeres con gran cantidad de chakra o un buen linaje —habló Mitsuki—, y que son las bestias de gran tamaño las que tienen esa habilidad.

—Es cierto, lo dijo. Pero bueno, nosotros todos somos varones así que eso no es un problema en este momento.

Me quedé callada sólo pensando en lo equivocados que estaban y me empecé a sentir intranquila imaginando que por mi culpa nos pudieran atacar. Debido a mi sharingan las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

—¿Algo más? —Boruto preguntó.

—Los enmascarados posiblemente usan esas máscaras para evitar tener contacto directo con alguien que utilice técnicas visuales, el que me atacó peleó contra el comandante y se burló de que el sharingan no podría funcionar en él —comenté.

—Eso tiene sentido. Boruto, tu familia es heredera del byakugan ¿tú no lo has despertado?

—No, no es algo que se despierte con los años, se supone que desde una edad temprana nuestra habilidad se manifiesta y por desgracia no lo poseo porque mi padre no lo lleva en su sangre.

—Nunca escuché del byakugan ¿qué es exactamente lo que hace?

—Vaya Saki, es sorprendente que no lo sepas. El byakugan y el sharingan son las dos técnicas oculares más importantes que existen —me explicó Shikadai—, el byakugan puede ver el flujo del chakra y cerrar los puntos exactos para bloquear el paso de éste. Además, si se enfoca en una zona en específico puede mirar con claridad como si se tratase de un telescopio.

—Oh, vaya... Eso suena muy increíble. No sabía que existiera algo tan asombroso.

—Pero a pesar de que ser tan buena habilidad, el sharingan tiene algo que lo hizo más tentador para Dragón de Koshi —Boruto empezó a hablar—, por eso la masacre fue al clan Uchiha y no al Hyuga.

—¿Algo más tentador?

—El sharingan no se despierta en todos sus miembros, sólo lo hace en aquellos que tienen odio en su corazón.

—Eso debe ser mentira —interrumpió Mitsuki—, el señor Itachi es una persona muy amable y el comandante ha luchado todo este tiempo por nosotros. ¿Cómo ellos pueden tener odio en sus corazones?

—Pregúntaselo si quieres pero eso lo sabe todo el mundo, desde niño he escuchado a muchos hablar sobre los Uchiha. Algunos de ellos manifiestan una maldición de odio que tarde o temprano despierta y con ello, el sharingan se desarrolla. Si Dragón de Koshi los eligió fue porque seguro representaban una amenaza para su organización y como lo dijo el mismo comandante, se llevaron a sus mujeres y niños porque querían hacer algo siniestro con el kekkei genkai.

No pude opinar ni hacer nada más que oír atentamente a lo que Boruto contaba. Jamás escuché de técnicas asombrosas y yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía el sharingan hasta que el señor Kakashi me lo dijo. Mucho menos escuché de una maldición de odio y me preocupó bastante que fuera verdad porque de ser así significaba que yo también la poseía.

Anteriormente había experimentado un odio intenso cuando luché contra esos monstruos horripilantes y de un momento a otro dejé de sentir miedo armándome de valor, no importándome si mi vida peligraba. ¿A eso se refería Boruto cuando hablaba de esa maldición?

Luego pensé en Indra, la deidad de los Uchiha.

 _«No tolero que se profane algo tan puro como el sharingan y exijo a cambio que se destruya todo ser que ha participado en este sacrilegio»_

Él se veía molesto, demasiado diría yo. Si estaba así de enojado sin duda era no sólo porque su descendencia fuera asesinada sino también porque era casi seguro que como todos pensaban, el sharingan que heredó estaba siendo utilizado para algo horrible... Pero exactamente ¿qué?

Mi pensamiento se turbó cuando el vehículo saltó y mi cuerpo chocó contra el de Mitsuki.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes Saki.

—Bien, no nos desviemos más del tema. Escuchen con atención, si somos atacados durante este trayecto tendremos que dar todo lo que podamos. Mitsuki, tú eres muy bueno manejando el elemento viento y rayo, yo apenas puedo controlarlo así que necesitaré que me ayudes a mezclarlo con mi rasengan, de ese modo lograremos hacerlo más grande y potente para atacar.

—De acuerdo.

Sin duda Boruto había cambiado demasiado desde que nos conocimos, quizás por la situación tan crítica y nuestra propia supervivencia él entendió que lo mejor era trabajar en equipo.

—Yo puedo manejar bien mi técnica de expansión de sombra para detener al enemigo, he trabajado duro y podría al menos atrapar a quienes estén en un rango de cincuenta metros de distancia por unos tres minutos.

—Eso suena muy bien, mientras tú los detienes, Mitsuki y yo los atacamos con mi rasengan mezclado con el rayo.

De pronto guardaron silencio y casi sentí que me miraban.

—Saki ¿exactamente qué puedes hacer tú?

—Bueno... yo tengo buena puntería y estuve... más bien intenté aprender el jutsu gran llama pero no puedo extender el fuego más de tres metros, entonces estaba practicando con el jutsu bola de fuego pero luego el comandante se molestó porque dijo que eso era exclusivo del clan Uchiha y después...

Me callé al caer en cuenta que todo lo tenía a medias, no había desarrollado ninguna técnica por estar perdiendo el tiempo mientras me recuperaba y me preocupaba por tonterías como las perlas de Sameri y sus sentimientos hacia Mitsuki. El comandante tenía razón, yo era la peor de todos.

Escuché que alguien carraspeó quizás por sentirse incómodo ante mi inútil existencia.

—Eh... Al menos tienes una excelente puntería, quizás puedas clavar algunos kunai mientras yo inmovilizo a los enemigos con mi técnica de expansión de sombra.

Ya no pude contestar, me estaba llenando de vergüenza.

Con el paso de las horas la furgoneta se detuvo y luego de la palabra clave las puertas fueron abiertas, sin darnos oportunidad de bajar, el sargento subió con nosotros a la parte posterior y empezó a darnos indicaciones.

—Estamos aún a varios tantos kilómetros de nuestro destino, vamos a usar estos diez minutos para hacer nuestras necesidades y tomar un poco de aire, luego volveremos a subir al vehículo y no nos detendremos hasta que sean las siete de la tarde. No podemos avanzar por este lugar mientras esté oscuro porque eso lo hace incluso peor. Así que el tiempo corre, no se alejen demasiado y regresen aquí cuando terminen. ¡Andando!

Todos bajamos del vehículo y cada uno se fue por su camino. El sol estaba en su esplendor pero aún así había ausencia de calor.

Me alejé lo suficiente para no ser vista y después de terminar con mis necesidades, me dirigí al arroyo que cruzaba el bosque ya no estaba muy lejos de donde fui y me enjuagué las manos.

—El silencio es horrible —musité.

Presté más atención al agua que corría sobre las rocas verduscas por el moho y noté algo extraño, el color era diferente, tenía una tonalidad más oscura y dirigí la mirada por todo el arroyo hacia el sentido contrario a donde fluía el agua hasta quedarme más helada de lo que ya estaba. Sobre una roca pegada al caudal estaba un cadáver y su sangre se desbordaba.

No pude seguir viendo la escena y empecé a temblar, rápidamente corrí hasta encontrar a mis compañeros y en cuanto el sargento me vio me sujetó de los brazos.

—Señor, señor —no podía ni hablar bien, mi cuerpo tampoco paraba su vibrar.

—¿Qué sucede? Saki, cálmate.

—Ha-hay un cadáver —jadeé—, hay un cadáver en el arroyo.

El hombre que acompañaba al sargento se quedó de pie junto a nosotros, el señor Konohamaru me soltó y lo miró.

—Quédate con ellos, iré a inspeccionar —le dijo.

—No, no vaya —pedí—, no tiene caso, es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Suban todos al vehículo, no tardaré. Si ves que no regreso en cinco minutos, váyanse.

—Señor-

—Entendido —respondió el hombre.

El sargento asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y se dirigió al lugar donde presencié tan horrible escenario. Mis manos no paraban de temblar y pensé en las palabras del comandante cuando me dijo que no sería la única persona que vería morir, en este caso se trataba ya de un fallecido, pero la imagen era tan horrible que no se borraba de mi mente.

—Saki, tranquilo —Mitsuki puso su mano en mi espalda—, no pasa nada. Él volverá.

Boruto se me quedaba viendo y después miraba hacia el suelo. Todos estábamos preocupados, casi podía palpar ese sentimiento.

El hombre que conducía el vehículo observaba su reloj y lanzaba suspiros al aire. A mi parecer, cinco minutos era muy poco tiempo para irnos si el sargento no volvía.

El tiempo pasaba y no vislumbraba al señor Konohamaru, Shikadai movía su pie constantemente y Boruto se mordía el pulgar.

—Suban a la furgoneta —dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños.

—No, no podemos irnos aún, él volverá pronto, tiene que volver.

—Ya escucharon la orden que nos dio, queda menos de un minuto, si para entonces no regresa tengo que protegerlos.

Sujeté su chaleco impidiéndole avanzar.

—Y ¿qué tal si se retrasó? No podemos dejarlo aquí.

—Muchacho, sube por favor.

—Saki, es mejor que obedezcamos —me dijo Mitsuki.

Solté la prenda del hombre y miré a mi compañero, estaba segura que nadie quería irse sin el sargento pero aún contra su voluntad subían al vehículo. Cuando todos estuvimos arriba, miré que el señor Konohamaru se acercaba corriendo y sentí un gran alivio.

—Se-

—No hay tiempo, ¡vámonos!

No me dejó hablar y cerró las puertas tan rápido como pudo. Lo escuché subirse en la parte frontal y el motor arrancó; me agarré fuerte del asiento aunque de nada me sirvió porque con la gran velocidad, inevitablemente Mitsuki y yo estuvimos golpeándonos por el movimiento brusco. Lo mismo para Shikadai y Boruto.

Constantemente me mantuve pensando qué fue lo que el sargento descubrió y porque tenía ese rostro tan turbado.

Pasó el tiempo, no intercambiamos muchas palabras desde entonces y el camino se nos hizo eterno hasta que finalmente la furgoneta se detuvo. Shikadai recibió la palabra clave por el radio inalámbrico y luego de la respuesta correcta, las puertas posteriores fueron abiertas permitiéndonos ver que la noche estaba llegando.

—Estamos dentro de una de las cuevas de este bosque, muy cerca de la montaña, a más de la mitad del camino, muchachos. Mañana temprano nos iremos caminando.

—¿Qué pasará con el vehículo? —Preguntó Shikadai.

—Tendremos que dejarlo aquí. No dormiremos en la intemperie, por eso es que el furgón lo estacionamos dentro de este lugar. Tampoco podemos encender una fogata, les daré comida militar y con eso aguantaremos hasta mañana al medio día. Si tienen que orinar o algo más, lo harán donde yo les diga, por ningún motivo permitiré que se alejen demasiado.

—Señor sargento, ¿había algo más junto al cadáver? —Pregunté, su desesperación por mantenernos unidos era muy notable. Me miró escasos instantes y desvió sus ojos a otro lugar.

—Era uno de mis compañeros —soltó repentinamente con un tono triste y después vi cómo sus puños se apretaban haciendo blancos sus nudillos—. Me hubiera gustado darle una sepultura digna, pero sé que tarde o temprano vengaré su muerte.

Sentí mi corazón romperse, mis ojos se cristalizaron y mis labios ardieron. Mis compañeros lucían tan afligidos como yo.

—Obedezcan a todas mis órdenes —nos vio a los ojos, su propia mirada parecía llena de dolor—, por favor.

—Sí... sí señor —respondí.

—Sí señor —contestaron los demás.

Se volteó dándonos la espalda.

—Voy a buscar un sitio seguro para sus necesidades, no se muevan de aquí.

Puedo decir que esa noche fue la más larga y dura que viví después de unirme al escuadrón. El silencio fúnebre, el vacío en mi corazón y ese frío invernal y húmedo que empeoraban toda la tristeza.

Acurrucados en la parte trasera del vehículo, acobijados con unas mantas que más tarde abandonaríamos, pasamos la noche. La cabeza de Boruto cayó sobre mi hombro izquierdo, derrotado por el cansancio; Mitsuki apenas durmió al igual que yo y eso me permitió notar que el sargento tampoco descansó lo suficiente. Recargado en el asiento de vez en cuando miraba hacia afuera por la rendija del la puerta, aunque con la escasa luz de la luna su silueta era todo lo que podía apreciar.

Quizás si no estuviéramos a mitad de un bosque con el peligro de ser atrapados por la organización enemiga, el pudiera haberle dado sepultura a su amigo y rezar por su alma. Tal vez le hubiera llorado y sacado de su pecho esa pena que tenía que guardarse con tal de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para completar la misión y pensar con la cabeza fría sin ponernos en riesgo.

No me había tomado la molestia de entender cuán duro era para ellos como adultos líderes el cargar con todo eso. Ver morir a sus amigos, perder todo lo que aman y sacrificar sus propias vidas para liberar a todo un país de la terrible oscuridad.

¿De verdad podríamos lograrlo?

(...)

A las seis de la mañana partimos de ese punto del bosque hacia nuestro objetivo. Sólo cargando nuestras mochilas y asegurándonos de que nuestro desplazamiento no fuera tan llamativo.

Los rayos del sol todavía no se asomaban pero el cielo había clareado lo suficiente para permitirnos ver el camino. Evidentemente el frío se intensificó conforme la mañana avanzó, y mis dientes tiritaban sin poder controlarlo.

Comparado con el día anterior, éste apostaba a ser uno más relajado o quizás fue sólo mi perspectiva debido al hermoso paisaje invernal y el hecho de que era de día.

—Aquí tengan cuidado para cruzar, está muy angosto. Sujétense de las manos para ir en cadena —ordenó el sargento.

Se trataba de una parte de la montaña que daba hacia una caída de varios metros, lo que la hacía arriesgada.

Boruto me tomó de la mano derecha y Mitsuki de la izquierda, fue así que logramos cruzar sin resbalar.

Al llegar el medio día nos detuvimos para comer, no era la comida más deliciosa y tampoco teníamos mucho tiempo para alimentarnos. Unas simples galletas de avena y agua embotellada fueron nuestro aperitivo y después continuamos caminando.

—¿En este bosque no hay osos, señor sargento? —Pregunté.

—Los hay, pero no en esta zona. Anteriormente había varios osos negros por aquí pero disminuyeron a causa de Dragón de Koshi. Sus pieles eran muy valiosas en el bajo mundo del mercado negro y comenzaron a ganar dinero con algunos trabajos sucios.

—Pero ¿quién puede ser tan desalmado para comprar pieles habiendo opciones como el algodón y el poliéster? —Mencionó Boruto.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Ya sabrán que los señores feudales y algunos terratenientes quieren vestirse con "ropas finas" —el sargento movió sus dedos para enfatizar—. Gracias ellos la demanda incrementó, luego de que el escuadrón interviniera, se hicieron los desentendidos pero de algún modo ellos influyeron en la riqueza y crecimiento de esa organización criminal.

—Malditos imbéciles —musitó Boruto.

Tras varias horas caminando y con breves descansos de cinco minutos, al pasar por una densa parte del bosque donde la niebla estaba rodeándonos, un ruido parecido a pisadas fuertes nos puso a todos en alerta.

—Quédense detrás de mí —ordenó el sargento sin alzar mucho la voz.

Ni siquiera sentía que pudiera respirar sin que lo notaran pero no era el momento de ser cobarde y me coloqué justo a un lado del señor Konohamaru.

—No falta mucho para llegar, deberíamos intentar escapar —oí que el señor militar le comentó al sargento.

—Quedémonos aquí, no sabemos si nos tienen rodeados y lo mejor será no hacer escándalo. Quizás no han notado nuestra presencia.

Sin que me vieran, aproveché para activar mi sharingan y saber si estos ojos podían ver a través de la niebla, lo que detecté fueron cuatro individuos con un chakra resplandeciente de un color claro y uno de ellos tenía una llama en su interior más grande que el resto.

—Son cuatro —murmuré sin darme cuenta que el sargento podía oírme.

—¿Qué?

Reaccioné y desactivé mi sharingan con rapidez, apenas volteé y el sargento también lo hizo, por fortuna no alcanzó a ver mi kekkei genkai.

—¿Dijiste que son cuatro qué?

—Bueno, tengo el presentimiento de que esa es la cantidad de seres que se acercan a nosotros.

—Preparen sus armas, muchachos —nos indicó y todos tomaron un kunai, yo también lo hice.

Poco a poco se vislumbraban las siluetas de aquellos que venían hacia nosotros y la mano del señor Konohamaru me apartó para que no estuviera a su lado.

—Quédate atrás.

Todos estábamos a la expectativa de lo que pasaría, con temor observé el instante en que ante nosotros aparecieron exactamente la cantidad de figuras que vi con mi sharingan sin embargo cuando vi ese rostro mi corazón latió con tranquilidad.

—Tranquilos, bajen las armas somos nosotros.

—¿Teniente Uzumaki?

—¿Papá?

El hombre rubio que conocí la noche que llegué a la zona de entrenamiento había llegado junto con otros tres hombres y su sonrisa fue lo primero que percibí.

El rostro del sargento se relajó y sus labios se curvaron en un gran alivio.

—Itachi me dijo que vendrían por órdenes de Sasuke así que pensé que sería bueno recogerlos ya que estábamos cerca. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí señor, estamos bien —contestó el sargento, aunque yo sabía que él no lo estaba del todo.

—Ya inspeccionamos esta zona, no hay enemigos ¿verdad Neji?

Miré al hombre que se refirió el señor Uzumaki, era un tipo alto de cabello largo lo bastante bien parecido, pero algo en particular llamó mi atención, sus ojos eran como los de la mamá de Boruto y estaba mirándome de pies a cabeza sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—Tío Neji, quiero decir-

—No tienes que ser tan formal —respondió—. Es cierto ya vi la zona y está libre. Deberíamos irnos.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó, el señor Uzumaki ladeó su cabeza cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Oye, yo te recuerdo —dijo— en la zona de entrenamiento ¿tú eres el chico nuevo?

—S-sí, sí señor. Soy Saki.

De pronto sonrió tan ampliamente que me avergonzó.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, de verdad. Todos ustedes, chicos, estoy feliz de que sigan —hizo una pausa— con nosotros.

Sólo pude pensar que él estaba al menos agradecido de que no muriéramos en manos de Dragón de Koshi.

—Boruto —miró a su hijo con ternura—, has crecido mucho.

El rubio no mostró esa felicidad que yo esperaba pero después de todos esos días conviviendo con él, ya me imaginaba que sería así. Se guardaría su felicidad.

—Bueno, vámonos.

El teniente se dio la media vuelta y juntos caminamos el resto del trayecto.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! Disculpen por mi demora pero creo que no estaré actualizando tan seguido, aún así tendrán capítulos seguros.**_


	33. DRAGÓN DE KOSHI

**Capítulo 32.- "Dragón de Koshi"**

El sitio donde parte del ejército se estableció, se hallaba escondido entre la montaña. El teniente Naruto nos explicó que hasta el momento se trataba de uno de los lugares más seguros para no ser localizados por la organización enemiga, esto gracias a que tenían algunos miembros que podían ocultar el chakra de quienes se encontraran dentro del rango.

Bajamos con cautela por un despeñadero y al pisar tierra firme el señor Uzumaki caminó por delante de todos para dar la palabra clave que nos permitiría acceder al campamento.

Lo primero que noté del paisaje fue que verdaderamente estábamos muy escondidos; los enormes pedazos de roca que rodeaban el panorama brindaban protección contra fuertes corrientes de aire, incluso nos impedían ver el bosque en su plenitud. Por lo que si alguien externo deseara andar de mirón, tendría que subir demasiado la montaña.

—Ellos son del cuerpo de infantería —oí al teniente quien daba información nuestra—, los tengo plenamente identificados.

—Sí señor, por favor entren—contestó un hombre que vestía igual al resto de los miembros del escuadrón.

—Muchachos, síganme. Konohamaru, Neji tomará tu reporte así que ve con él.

—Como ordene teniente.

El sargento nos echó una mirada aprovechando que el señor Naruto se había distraído hablando con otro de los militares. Su rostro seguía demacrado y bajo sus ojos estaban esas oscuras marcas producto de su poco descanso.

—A partir de ahora ustedes formarán parte de este nuevo nivel, sé que les explicarán todos los detalles pero aún así quiero aconsejarles que sean prudentes, escuchen todas las instrucciones con atención y no causen problemas ¿de acuerdo?

Movimos la cabeza aceptando, luego el sargento se enfocó en mí. Sus labios se movían como si tratara de decir algo y yo podía imaginar lo que ansiaba decirme, sin embargo a causa de tantos testigos le era imposible hablar, al final sólo soltó una frase con la que seguro intentó advertirme el tener cuidado por ser mujer.

—Ten precaución en tus acciones.

(…)

—Sólo cuatro, qué pena.

—El hijo del sargento de la división de rastreo también sigue con vida, pero él ahora está siendo entrenado para formar parte del cuerpo médico. Eso es lo que escuché.

—Me parece correcto, es bueno que al menos estos niños sigan vivos.

Dos hombres murmuraban entre ellos, aunque eran pésimos para controlar el volumen de sus voces; todos mis compañeros y yo escuchamos claramente la charla que mantenían. Eso confirmaba lo que Boruto nos contó en la furgoneta, los demás chicos habían sido asesinados.

Momentos atrás el teniente Uzumaki nos ordenó entrar a uno de los cuartos de seguridad para hablar con nosotros. Mientras lo esperábamos nos sentamos en las bancas de madera que servían como mueble dentro de ese frío rincón custodiado por dos elementos del ejército. Miré con atención a uno de ellos pues su rostro me resultó familiar, tardé un rato en descubrir que era el mismo sujeto que me pidió mis datos cuando fui a presentar la prueba para entrar al escuadrón.

—¿El comandante no está aquí?

Shikadai me sacó de mis pensamientos, mas me hizo notar lo mismo ¿dónde estaba el comandante?

—Seguramente debe estar inspeccionando los alrededores —dijo Mitsuki.

—Bueno, bueno… Ya estamos todos aquí —el teniente ingresó y en el camino se fue colocando una chamarra oscura con franjas naranjas, después se detuvo frente a nosotros y se echó las manos a los bolsillos de ésta—. Mitsuki, Saki, Shikadai y Boruto, bienvenidos al ejército del país del fuego. Desde este día ustedes formarán parte de nuestro equipo y espero que podamos trabajar en conjunto y hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a nuestra nación.

Sus palabras habían sido mi sueño desde que decidí unirme, no obstante de cierto modo no me relajaron en lo absoluto. No me sentía tan tranquila como hubiese deseado, bajo estas terribles circunstancias de persecución y el miedo de ser atacados por miembros más peligrosos, porque sí, estar a ese nivel era incluso peor y por desgracia yo no me consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar villanos de tal calibre.

El señor Naruto dio un largo suspiro, su mirada parecía triste aunque tratara de sonreír como aquella noche que lo conocí. Sucedieron tantas cosas desde esa ocasión que entendía lo difícil que podía resultarle aparentar optimismo.

—El comandante y líder de esta organización decidió que todos nos uniéramos en un solo grupo, fusionando el ejército de Konoha y el del país del fuego. Así como los miembros de la división de rastreo e infantería.

Boruto levantó su mano, lo miré y vi en su rostro un gesto frío y lleno de enojo.

—Háblanos con la verdad, a estas alturas de la situación no queremos más secretos. Deja los rodeos y sé claro con nosotros, todos estamos asustados porque no comprendemos lo que pasa, necesitamos respuestas a nuestras dudas.

Su padre bajó la vista y se recargó en la pared detrás de sí, continuó observando el suelo como si se cuestionara si debía hacer tal cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? —Preguntó.

Boruto volteó con nosotros y noté que Shikadai asintió, luego el rubio volvió a concentrarse en su padre.

—¿Quiénes son ellos y cuál es su objetivo? —Fue la interrogante de Boruto.

—Comenzaron siendo simples delincuentes que no representaban una grave amenaza, el verdadero problema surgió cuando conocieron a un hombre con influencia que les lavó el cerebro y poco a poco a sus filas se unieron más miembros. Lo que parecía ser algo insignificante se volvió una horrible religión.

—¿Religión? —Solté sin percatarme de que hablé en voz baja, el teniente me miró.

—Sí, una secta con cientos y cientos de súbditos. Hasta la fecha no tenemos un registro exacto de la cantidad de seguidores que poseen. Adoptaron su nombre por la bestia infernal a la que alaban —levantó la vista—… Dragón de Koshi.

Por unos segundos nadie habló, quizás todos nos preguntábamos si en algún momento oímos sobre ese ser y qué tan importante era en la vida de aquellos criminales.

—Pero, eso es sólo como un dios ¿no es así? —Mencionó Shikadai con voz titubeante— Me refiero a que simplemente se trata de una creencia, no es como que esa bestia sea real.

El teniente cambió su posición y se sentó en el banco de madera que yacía en una de las esquinas. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el techo.

—El comandante y yo tenemos nuestras sospechas. La historia del Dragón de Koshi es muy antigua, por años se contó sobre ella como mera fantasía.

—¿Y cuál es esa historia? —Pregunté.

—Un Dragón de ocho cabezas devoraba cada año una joven mujer, por supuesto que no cualquier mujer sino una que poseyera grandes cantidades de un chakra puro y brillante. De esa manera se mantenía fuerte y longevo. Según la leyenda, este dragón era tan grande que podía extenderse por montañas y valles, además de sus ocho cabezas también contaba con la misma cantidad de colas. Sus dieciséis ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre y ningún mortal podía vencerlo.

—Y según la leyenda ¿cuál fue su fin? —Cuestionó Mitsuki.

—El dios del mar y las tormentas le cortó las cabezas.

—¿Así termina la historia? ¿Sólo era cuestión de cortar sus cabezas?

Boruto parecía decepcionado.

—A lo que quiero llegar con esto es que —el teniente hizo una pausa y se rascó la frente, su mirada nuevamente se volvió preocupada—… Quizás el Dragón de Koshi es real.

—¿Qué?

—Esto es algo que hemos hablado con los demás miembros, es justo que ustedes también lo sepan. La población sabe que esta organización criminal traficaba mujeres de todas las edades y varones desde recién nacidos hasta una edad aproximada de seis años. En un principio se financiaron de esta brutal forma, con red de prostitución y venta de órganos. Luego, cuando alcanzaron un nivel más alto y recursos económicos fuertes, sus víctimas se volvieron específicas.

El teniente se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia nosotros.

—Todas estas mujeres que fueron raptadas, todas ellas tenían algo especial. El chakra que se robaron quizás lo están utilizando para despertar a este monstruo si es que el líder de su secta logró encontrarlo.

De inmediato todas nuestras miradas se encontraron, cada uno expresaba una emoción, yo me hallaba confundida y atemorizada. ¿El terrible dragón de la leyenda era real?

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —Exclamó Boruto— ¡Los dragones no existen! Además, si esto fuera cierto ¿no se supone que el dios del mar ya le cortó las cabezas?

El teniente se talló la cara y volvió a suspirar.

—Las leyendas son historias que con el tiempo se han ido modificando y adoptando nuevas y maravillosas hazañas. Es muy probable que sea mentira que sus cabezas fueron cortadas.

Boruto se levantó molesto de la banca y estuvo a punto de ir hacia su padre cuando Mitsuki extendió sus brazos y lo detuvo. El rubio trató de liberarse mientras miraba con enojo al señor Naruto.

—¡Deja los juegos! ¡Eres el teniente! ¡Mi abuelo se tomaba las cosas en serio y tú estás contándonos un cuento absurdo!

—Boruto tranquilízate —pidió Shikadai.

—¡Estoy harto de estas mentiras!

—¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?! —Le grité molesta y de hecho funcionó, todos se me quedaron viendo— Dudo mucho que el teniente sea capaz de contarnos algo absurdo cuando estamos bajo la amenaza de ser asesinados ¿tú te crees que todo el mundo tiene otras intenciones? ¡Estamos en peligro, Boruto! Si existe la posibilidad de que ese dragón sea real y su secta intente volverlo a la vida quiere decir que la situación es todavía peor. Lo que él dice tiene sentido, piénsalo bien —moví mis manos que empezaron a temblar—, quieren grandes cantidades de chakra, se llevaban mujeres con el mejor linaje ¡mataron a casi todo el clan Uchiha! ¿No crees que esto va más allá de intereses económicos? Allá afuera hay algo que desconocemos pero que sin duda es un peligro para nuestra supervivencia y la de nuestra nación. ¡Así que cállate y escucha, eso nos dijo el sargento!

Boruto apretó los puños y Mitsuki soltó su agarre liberándolo.

—Bueno vamos a tranquilizarnos —habló el teniente—, no hay necesidad de discutir.

—Señor teniente, por favor discúlpenos —Shikadai hizo una reverencia—, estamos cansados y mal alimentados, esto tarde o temprano sucedería.

—Lo entiendo bien, de todos modos ustedes aún son muy jóvenes y el tener que lidiar con esto lo hace más complicado. Hablaremos después de este asunto, por ahora vayan y coman algo —estiró el cuello buscando a alguien—. Kotetsu, lleva por favor a los muchachos al almacén, necesitan alimentarse.

—¡Sí señor, en seguida!

—Vamos descansen un poco, por el resto de este día no les asignaremos tareas, mañana temprano llegará el comandante y él se encargará de informarnos la estrategia.

A pesar de estar hambrienta, no comí tanto como mis compañeros. Miraba alrededor y veía hombres caminando cada quien haciendo una labor distinta.

Mientras algunos cortaban madera y la acarreaban a otra parte, otros hombres hablaban entre sí y movían la cabeza como si estuviesen decepcionados.

Los cuatro permanecíamos sentados sobre unas rocas fuera del almacén cuando de pronto Shikadai se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo y se sacudió las manos en los costados.

—¡Papá!

Corrió hacia un hombre de coleta muy parecido a él y con emoción lo encontró en el camino. El adulto le sobó la cabeza e intercambió palabras con él.

—Debe ser maravilloso volver a encontrarte con tus padres después de tanta angustia y tiempo de no verlos —musité.

—Debe serlo —Mitsuki me dio la razón y mordió un trozo de pan mientras seguía viendo la escena, Boruto chistó y se apartó a otro lado.

—¿Tú qué piensas sobre la historia que nos contó el teniente?

Mitsuki dio un trago a su botella con agua y permaneció pensativo unos momentos.

—Pienso que es real. Si nunca lo supimos hasta ahora es porque el escuadrón no va a asustar a la población contándoles que las verdaderas intenciones de estos criminales es resucitar a un monstruo.

—Me gustaría saber más sobre esa leyenda —expresé—, conocer en qué lugar se llevó a cabo, hace cuánto tiempo y dónde estaba el dios del mar y las tormentas. Quizás podamos entender más sobre las oscuras intenciones de dragón de Koshi.

—Bueno, por lo que dijo el teniente, si la historia fue cierta entonces el monstruo no murió porque cortaran sus cabezas, él iba a decir algo distinto pero Boruto interrumpió.

Bufé.

—Tenía que abrir su bocota. Quizás debamos preguntarle de nuevo al teniente.

—Más bien creo que es el comandante quien nos debe explicar lo que pasa.

Voltee con Mitsuki.

—¿El comandante? Mitsuki, ese hombre es muy difícil de tratar, y además a mí me odia.

—No creo que te odie, más bien te quiere convertir en alguien fuerte.

—Pues su manera de regañarme me dice lo contrario.

—Insisto, es el comandante quien nos debe contar todo. Él es metódico y frío, no nos mentiría.

Abracé mis rodillas y apoyé mi mentón sobre ellas. Shikadai y su padre continuaban conversando a lo lejos y ver esos ojos brillantes en mi compañero me hizo comprender lo mucho que él extrañaba a su papá y lo difícil que le resultaba todos los días esperar por volver a verlo.

—¿Quién será el dios del mar y las tormentas? —Pregunté.

—No lo sé —dijo Mitsuki.

—Susanoo —una voz extra sonó detrás de nosotros, volteé con rapidez—. El dios se llama Susanoo.

—¡Señor Kakashi!

En un intento por bajar velozmente de la roca en la cual estaba sentada, mi pierna resbaló y casi caí de ésta sino hubiese sido por el general que me sostuvo.

—Calma, por todos los cielos, ¿qué necesidad tienes de lanzarte a lo tonto?

Lo abracé de la cintura pero mi acción duró menos de tres segundos pues me apartó.

—No hagas esto, soy el general ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí… Lo siento mucho, señor —me avergoncé.

Mitsuki se nos quedó mirando, luego el general carraspeó.

—Veo que llegaron con bien, me da gusto que estén a salvo.

—Señor general, no lo vimos cuando arribamos —habló mi compañero.

—Estaba cerca de esta zona, apenas me informaron que los del cuerpo de infantería estaban aquí. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Mitsuki y yo arrugamos la frente.

—Horrible —contesté.

—Comprendo —se rascó la cabeza—. Saki, acompáñame. La médico Ino me pidió que te revisara la herida y me asegure que ya sanó.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Mitsuki, él asintió moviendo su cabeza.

—Ve.

(…)

Había pensado que realmente me revisarían la pierna donde fui mordida, sin embargo la habitación a donde fui llevada, tenía al sargento Konohamaru esperando por nosotros.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí —dijo el general.

—Señor…

El sargento parecía no hallar las palabras adecuadas.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Señor, Saki me confesó que es mujer.

 _«Oh genial, había olvidado esto»_

El general se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, en efecto, lo es.

—Pero señor, usted sabe lo que dice el reglamento. He callado todo este tiempo porque ella me dijo que usted estaba de acuerdo, no entiendo qué sucede. ¿El comandante lo sabe?

—No sargento, no. Nadie más que usted, la médica y yo lo sabemos. Decidí guardar el secreto para proteger a Saki, lamento no poder dar más detalles pero le ordeno que se mantenga en silencio respecto a este asunto.

—Esto es peligroso señor —insistió.

—Lo sé, y yo asumiré toda responsabilidad si el comandante lo descubre.

—Señor, si esas bestias olfatean mujeres, todos estaremos en riesgo.

El señor Konohamaru estaba en lo cierto, agaché la cabeza. Si algo malo sucedía podría ser mi culpa.

—Nadie va a olfatearla si es lo que le preocupa, de eso me encargo yo. Por favor escuche mis palabras, necesito que no mencione nada de esto o Saki estará en riesgo.

No pude decir nada, ni siquiera sabía si lo tenía permitido. Tampoco fui capaz de mirar a la cara del sargento.

—¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor. Será como usted diga.

Luego de que aquella charla, y tras algunos datos extraoficiales que ambos hombres intercambiaron, el sargento se retiró del cuarto y el general aprovechó para darme indicaciones como dónde podía bañarme y en qué momento.

Además, me explicó un tema muy importante que en efecto, el sargento Konohamaru dejó en el aire con su preocupación. Mi olor.

—Lo que dijo es verdad, ya lo confirmamos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

El general se metió la mano a la chamarra.

—Hay un tipo de bestias que pueden oler hembras, y aunque estamos seguros porque tenemos gente que puede esconder nuestro chakra, el olor de una fémina es algo que no se puede ocultar, entonces tratándose de ti es probable que nos encuentren.

Abrí mucho mis ojos ¿por qué había dicho que no había problema si ahora resultaba que sí?

—Antes de que te alteres, déjame decirte que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Señor ¡van a encontrarnos!

—No, tengo una solución temporal. No estaremos mucho tiempo en este escondite, pronto nos moveremos en grupos a otro destino pero eso lo veremos después. Por el momento tengo esto.

Sacó un botecito de su chamarra y me lo entregó.

—¿Qué es?

—Después de bañarte, úntate un poco en tus rodillas y codos. Esto ocultará tu olor de esos animales.

Destapé el botecito para olerlo, desprendió un aroma desagradable y de inmediato lo tapé.

—Eww, huele horrible, ¿qué es?

El general frunció el ceño y se sobó la barbilla.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas o no querrás usarlo.

—Por favor, dígame —insistí.

—Es semen.

El bote cayó de mis manos pero el señor Kakashi lo atrapó.

—¡Qué asco, qué asco! ¡No usaré esa cosa!

—Saki, escúchame, es lo único que te y nos puede mantener a salvo. Si no lo usas te enviaré de regreso a Konoha.

Arrugué la frente e hice una mueca de repulsión. Miré con horror el bote.

—Señor, ¿de qué animal es esa cosa?

—Suficiente, no necesitas tanta información.

—Ay no me diga que es de usted —empecé a sentir náuseas.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no es mío! —Aclaró alarmado— es de un toro ¿contenta? Me costó mucho trabajo obtenerlo y mezclarlo con otros químicos para que se conserve. No te pasará nada así que deja de hacer escándalo. Si alguien te pregunta qué es, dirás que se trata de una pomada que la médica te dio específicamente para tratar tu herida.

Volvió a entregarme el recipiente y mis manos temblaron al recibirlo, lo miré con desagrado y mis ojos se humedecieron.

—Si hubiera nacido varón no tendría que pasar por todo esto —dije triste.

—Oh venga, no llores. Eres la chica más valiente y fuerte que he conocido, esto es nada para alguien como tú.

Me dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Señor una última pregunta.

—No, no te diré cómo lo obtuve.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer este capítulo y también por todos sus comentarios anteriores. Quise hacer algo más relajado porque la tensión viene después. Ahora saben un poco más sobre Dragón de Koshi, que sí, la historia es una leyenda japonesa pero estoy considerando hacer algunos cambios para adaptarla.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	34. OCULTARSE

**Capítulo 33.- "Ocultarse"**

Era el día siguiente, acababa de bañarme aprovechando que no había nadie cerca y para que eso hubiese sido posible tuve que hacerlo muy temprano por la madrugada.

La montaña tenía un baño pequeño hecho con madera, el agua la obtenían del río y después la calentaban en una olla. Así tuve que hacer para poder bañarme, y para prender la fogata hice uso de la gran llama, aunque claro, en un nivel más bajo.

—Qué asco, qué asco…

Me untaba la cosa viscosa que el general me entregó el día anterior, el sólo recordar lo que era, me provocaba náuseas. Sentía que ser mujer en esta época era simplemente horrible, no obstante también entendía que por el bien de los demás yo tenía que hacer ese sacrificio.

—Saki, qué madrugador.

Casi se me cayó el botecito de las manos cuando escuché aquella voz. Reaccioné rápido y pude evitar que tocara el suelo.

—Te-teniente…

—Ups, lamento haberte espantado.

Se rascó la cabeza, su cara me indicó que se hallaba cansado.

—Hoy el clima está mejor, ayer hacía mucho frío —dijo—. ¡Oh! Veo que ya te bañaste, ¿qué es eso que traes en tus manos?

—Uhm… Es una pomada.

—¿Servirá para los raspones?

—¿Eh?

Miró a todos lados, luego bajó la voz.

—No se lo digas a nadie pero ayer me caí de rodillas y-

—No es para los raspones —el general había aparecido detrás de nosotros, muy habitual de él—, se lo dio la sargento Ino para evitar que su piel tenga daños por la exposición al veneno de ese animal.

—Oh, entiendo.

Miré con confusión la manera en que ellos dos se hablaban; el general era de menor rango que el teniente y sin embargo parecía su superior por su forma de dirigirse a él. Incluso el teniente Naruto le hablaba con respeto.

—¿No ha llegado Sasuke? —Preguntó el general.

—No. No debe estar muy lejos de aquí, pero me preocupa que se exponga tanto al peligro. A veces pienso que busca la muerte a propósito.

El general le metió un codazo al teniente y éste reaccionó mirándome. Comprendí que yo estaba siendo un estorbo en aquella conversación.

—Ah, me retiro ahora —hice una reverencia mas luego recordé algo, enderecé la espalda y miré al padre de Boruto—.Señor teniente… Respecto a la historia que nos contó sobre el Dragón de Koshi… Usted dijo que es probable que la forma en que el dios del mar lo derrotó no haya sido porque cortó sus cabezas, entonces ¿qué cree que pasó realmente?

Los azules ojos del teniente me observaron, de pronto ya no parecía un chiquillo haciendo bromas sino que su aura lo volvió un hombre triste y maduro.

—No es nada certero, muchacho, pero si recuerdas bien todo lo que dije, mencioné que según la leyenda, el dragón tenía ocho pares de ojos rojos. Quizás es atrevido pensarlo pero creemos que el dios del mar le quitó esos ojos dejándolo sin posibilidad alguna de ganar.

—Sus ojos… ¿eran su fuente de poder?

—Debieron ser ojos muy poderosos para soportar tantas reservas de chakra.

Miré al general, él estaba callado y eso me hizo pensar que él quería que yo supiera más. De todos modos había surgido una idea dentro de mi mente y no quise mantenerla oculta.

—Eso pudiera significar que cuando la organización Dragón de Koshi secuestró a todas esas mujeres Uchiha, lo hizo para apoderarse de sus ojos. Como venganza y deseo de resucitar a ese monstruo. Los ojos que poseen el sharingan pueden reemplazar a los antiguos ojos del dragón.

Lo miré fijamente, él movió su cabeza dándome la razón.

—Teniente, buenos días. Lamento hostigarlo tan temprano pero ¿puede acompañarme? Necesito darle información importante.

Uno de los militares había llegado repentinamente y ya no pudimos continuar con esa charla. No fue hasta más tarde que el general terminó de contarme lo que necesitaba saber.

Mientras guardábamos madera en una de las cuevas, me explicó el resto de la historia.

—Cuando ocurrió el ataque al clan Uchiha, los criminales cometieron el error de asesinar a los varones, o al menos así lo vieron sus posibles líderes.

—No entiendo señor, ¿por qué error?

El general dejó un cargamento de troncos partidos y se sacudió las manos. Se quedó mirando al horizonte unos momentos antes de continuar.

—Porque hasta la fecha se sigue creyendo que sólo los varones Uchiha podían despertar el sharingan. Unas horas después de que mataron a todos, o al menos a la mayoría de los hombres, volvieron para llevarse a las mujeres. Ellos posiblemente se lamentaron de haber terminado con la vida de estos Uchiha sin antes haber extraído sus ojos, sabes que el sharingan no funciona después de que el usuario muere.

—¿Y qué pasa con las mujeres? ¿Cree que alguna de las que se llevaron haya despertado el sharingan?

—Es posible, o quizás también las utilizaron para procrear con la esperanza de que naciera algún usuario del sharingan. Han pasado muchos años desde ese entonces, si eso ocurrió tal cual, es probable que hoy en día esos chicos tengan aproximadamente tu edad… O también podrían estar muertos.

Todo eso sonaba horrible, fuera cual fuera la situación real, nada bueno se podía esperar de Dragón de Koshi.

—Entonces esa es la razón por la que usted quiere que mi sharingan sea un secreto, para protegerme.

—Así es. Y me duele tener que hacerlo porque en otra época y bajo otras circunstancias, entrenar tu sharingan sin restricciones sería grandioso.

—Pero señor Kakashi ¿y si lo hablamos con el comandante? Sabe, él quizás pueda comprenderlo… Después de todo él también tiene el sharingan.

—Hablando de eso, creo que es lógico que ambos estamos en el mismo canal. Te has enterado que alguien más tiene esa prodigiosa habilidad ¿cómo te diste cuenta? Aunque he de suponer que tarde o temprano lo sabrías.

Me encogí de hombros y me agaché a recoger un tronco pequeño que resbaló de la pirámide que hice.

—El comandante me salvó de una bestia horrible, creo que usted ya debe estar al tanto del incidente. Fue allí cuando lo descubrí, sus ojos… o bueno, al menos su ojo derecho era parecido al mío, él terminó por confirmármelo, también tiene el sharingan. Incluso su hermano, el señor Itachi pero él ahora está a punto de tener ceguera total.

El general se sentó sobre un costal y lanzó un fuerte suspiro, como si se sintiera agotado.

—Olvidas que el comandante no sabe que eres mujer, aunque tengas el sharingan él definitivamente no te querrá aquí.

Mis ánimos bajaron, era cierto, el comandante incluso podría enojarme muchísimo con el general Kakashi y tampoco era mi intención meterlo en problemas.

—Seguirá siendo nuestro secreto —expresé con desánimo—. Pero ¿sabe algo?

No respondió con palabras, un simple _«_ _mmm_ _»_ fue su respuesta.

—Una parte de mí se siente contenta de saber que a parte de mi madre, tengo más familia.

Fue en ese momento que el señor Kakashi me prestó más atención, y sus ojos negros se abrieron mucho al oírme decir aquello.

—Saki, tú…

—Quizás el señor Itachi, el señor Fugaku, la señora Mikoto y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, también el comandante, todos ellos de alguna manera son familiares míos, lejanos tal vez, pero lo son ¿no lo cree?

Él se rascó la cabeza.

—Sí, podría ser.

—Cuando todo esto termine y pueda rescatar a mamá, me gustaría preguntarle muchas cosas. Así quizás pueda saber qué tan directo es nuestro lazo.

No hubo más palabras entre nosotros, terminamos el trabajo y cada uno se fue a su respectiva área.

(…)

Cuando la tarde cayó, el cielo se llenó de nubes grises, se veían tan pesadas que parecían caer en cualquier momento. Por el fuerte olor a tierra húmeda supe que llovería, de hecho todos lo sabían por esa razón comenzaron a guardar algunas herramientas y demás objetos para resguardarse de lo que se avecinaba.

Boruto, Mitsuki, Shikadai y yo estábamos juntos en uno de los cuartos. Una lámpara de aceite iluminaba escasamente dentro del lugar y el ambiente se veía tan triste que era casi imposible ser optimista. En aquella situación extrañaba la imprudencia de Inojin.

La puerta repentinamente fue abierta y sólo pudimos escuchar un _«_ _aquí están, señor_ _»_

Nos levantamos del suelo cuando vimos que el comandante Sasuke ingresó y se nos quedó mirando uno por uno. No sabíamos si debíamos hacer alguna reverencia, todo fue tan repentino que incluso a esas alturas ya habían pasado varios segundos para tal acción.

Ninguno de nosotros hablaba, simplemente nos veíamos de reojo.

—¿Heridas? —Preguntó el comandante al hombre a su lado, cuando lo miré bien me di cuenta que se trataba del tío de Boruto, Neji.

—Sólo Saki, pero es mínimo. Según el informe de la sargento Yamanaka, se recupera exitosamente.

—De acuerdo.

Dejó de lado al militar y se dirigió a nosotros, con su pose llena de autoridad y su mirada fuerte nos observó.

—Escuchen bien esto, ustedes ya no son unos niños. Ahora que son parte del ejército serán tratados como hombres y basándome en sus habilidades los he asignado en grupos. A partir de mañana cada quien se integrará en uno y seguirán mis órdenes tal cual ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—El teniente Uzumaki me informó que les ha contado sobre Dragón de Koshi, espero que se tomen esto con seriedad y mantengan la cabeza fría. Es todo.

Se giró para marcharse pero Boruto habló logrando que él no continuara su andar.

—Comandante… ¿Qué pasa si ese monstruo revive?

—Si eso ocurre, todos moriremos —nos miró por encima de su hombro—. No hay mortal que pueda derrotar a algo como eso.

—¿Y cuál es el fin de que esa cosa viva? —Preguntó Mitsuki.

—No lo sabemos, pero es lógico pensar que no debe ser algo positivo. Ahora prepárense para mañana y duerman lo mejor posible.

Salió y nosotros nos quedamos con intriga y malestar. Si incluso el comandante dudaba de lo que pudiera ocurrir significaba que nuestras esperanzas de ganar se reducían abruptamente.

(…)

 _«_ _—Mamá, tengo mucho miedo, no me gustan los truenos._

— _Cuando tengas temor, canta esta canción y así no podrás recordar nada malo ni escuchar algo que pueda asustarte ¿de acuerdo, Sarada?_

 _ **Por la verde pradera mis pies andan y andan, el viento me acaricia…**_ _»_

Mis ojos se abrieron tras el sonoro estruendo del cielo, la lluvia se oía afuera y la oscuridad absoluta me permitía concentrar mi sentido del oído.

Mis compañeros seguían dormidos, sólo Shikadai se movió para darse la vuelta pero de ahí nadie más se percató de la tormenta.

Soñar con mamá me puso muy triste, realmente la extrañaba y aunque quería mantener mis esperanzas frente al general, vivir toda esa situación me hacía dudar de ser capaz de alcanzar mi sueño de hallarla sana y salva.

Los de Dragón de Koshi eran seres despreciables, capaces de hacer cosas horribles. Ya habían transcurrido varios meses ¿en dónde y cómo podría estar mamá?

Me tapé con mi cobija hasta la cabeza y cerré los ojos, aunque de todos modos tenerlos abiertos no me permitía ver nada, pero mi cabeza estaba llena de tantas cosas lamentables que lo único que deseaba era volver a dormir.

(…)

Cuando la mañana llegó, la lluvia había cesado y solamente quedaban las gotas que resbalaban de las hojas de los árboles y se estallaban contra el suelo.

Todos nos formamos para escuchar al comandante quien nos daría indicaciones. Comenzó hablando de la situación actual, de la cantidad de bajas y de posibles ubicaciones de los criminales, posteriormente nos explicó que formaría los equipos que planeó para avanzar sigilosamente y no ser detectados.

Apreté los puños y me concentré seriamente en mi plegaria _«que no me toque con él, que no me toque con él»_

Boruto fue enviado al equipo donde su padre era líder, la mueca de su cara no cambió en lo absoluto pero me sentí bien por él, porque sabía que aunque era orgulloso, por dentro se hallaba feliz.

Shikadai también fue destinado a ser parte de la agrupación donde se hallaba su papá.

Mitsuki fue nombrado para pertenecer al equipo del comandante, mismo en el que el general Kakashi también estaba.

Finalmente me nombró.

—Saki, tú también vienes conmigo.

 _«Maldita sea»_

—Y estos son los equipos, todos estarán bajo las órdenes de sus respectivos líderes sin embargo, también obedecerán a mis mandatos. A los elementos que nombré en mi equipo, quiero que preparen sus pertenencias porque nos marchamos en una hora.

—¿Eh? —Volteé con Mitsuki, él me indicó con su dedo que guardara silencio.

—¿Hay alguna objeción? —Me di cuenta que el comandante me miraba directamente.

—N-no, señor.

—No te escuché.

Tragué saliva y levanté la voz.

—¡No, señor!

Me miró de forma severa hasta que finalmente terminó con el contacto.

—Rompan filas.

Respiré aliviada, Mitsuki se acercó a mí.

—Debes ser más precavido.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

—Vamos, hay que organizarnos para evitar que nos regañe.

Miré a Shikadai caminar hacia su padre y por el otro lado, Boruto simplemente andaba a paso lento hacia el lugar donde dormimos.

—¿Por qué nos iremos? —Pregunté

—El comandante debe tener planes, será más peligroso y difícil para nosotros estar en su equipo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque él es el líder —dijo Mitsuki sin dejar de verme—, y como tal, es el objetivo principal de Dragón de Koshi.

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de lo que me dijo el general y lo musité.

—Su sharingan… Es probable que lo deseen.

—¿Saki?

—Parece que tengo que contarte algo, Mitsuki… Algo importante.

Aprovechando el tiempo de preparar nuestras pertenencias, puse a Mitsuki al tanto de la situación respecto a los ojos del dragón. Ambos compartimos nuestros puntos de vista en cuanto a esto y como lo dijo el comandante Sasuke, concluimos que si el monstruo era resucitado y conseguía el sharingan, todo acabaría.

Me preocupaba eso y también me inquietaba el hecho de que Shikadai y Boruto serían separados de nosotros, no dudaba de sus habilidades pero temía no volver a verlos nunca más. Aunque Boruto y yo no éramos los grandes amigos, le tenía cierto afecto.

Todos llevábamos un largo tiempo juntos, quizás ellos se sentían igual.

—Saki, durante este viaje, pase lo que pase no te separes de mí.

Levanté el rostro cuando oí que Mitsuki había dicho aquella frase, él tenía esa expresión en su rostro que muy difícilmente puedo describir porque, sus ojos color ámbar eran lo que más resaltaba en su cara y al mismo tiempo me hipnotizaban.

—Mitsuki, ¿tú-?

—Aquí están, los estaba buscando. Hay que irnos adelantando de una vez antes de que el comandante se moleste.

El señor Kakashi había entrado y movió sus manos en el aire ordenándonos salir, Mitsuki se colgó la mochila y caminó hacia la salida, yo fui detrás de él.

Afuera Shikadai y Boruto nos despidieron, aunque éste último no fue tan emotivo como Inojin y sólo me dio un golpe en el pecho con su puño, no algo muy fuerte pero me avergoncé pues no esperaba tal acto. Agradecía haber utilizado ese vendaje y que una gran chamarra me cubriera el cuerpo. Oí que el señor Kakashi tosió.

—Tal como se lo dijimos a Inojin, tienen que sobrevivir —expresó, dejó de mirarme para dirigirse a Mitsuki—. No importa si es un dragón, un perro o lo que sea, no debemos permitir que nos derroten.

—Lo mismo les digo a ustedes —mencionó Mitsuki—. Jamás pudimos hacer esa gran técnica combinando nuestras habilidades, pero sé que por separado también somos capaces de lograr grandes cosas.

Tras un momento de silencio y contacto visual directo, Boruto y Mitsuki chocaron puños. Eran como dos rivales que finalmente se convertían en aliados.

—Buena suerte, no se mueran —sentenció Shikadai.

—¡Vámonos!

La voz del señor Kakashi sonó al fondo, él ya iba por delante junto a otros militares. Estreché mi mano con Shikadai y le devolví el golpe a Boruto.

—Nos veremos después.

(…)

El cielo pasó de un tono opaco a un gris intenso, que si bien no estaba lloviendo no tardaría en suceder.

No utilizamos vehículos para desplazarnos, el comandante decidió que era mejor andar a pie porque más adelante entraríamos a un terreno expuesto al peligro y debíamos hacer el menor ruido posible. Sin embargo, parte del área por la que íbamos aún podía considerarse libre de riesgos; el señor Neji ya se había encargado de revisar los alrededores gracias a que pertenecía a nuestro equipo.

Para no viajar en un grupo tan grande, se formaron divisiones y cada una tomaría otra ruta que al final nos reuniría otra vez; en mi caso, no fui separada de Mitsuki, pero sí del general Kakashi y para presionarme más la existencia, continué el trayecto con el comandante quien me estresaba demasiado.

Todos pasaríamos la noche en las orillas del bosque, por lo que improvisamos un refugio hecho con ramas de árbol y nuestras cobijas en el suelo. El comandante encendió una pequeña fogata y se quedó sentado junto a ella.

Miré hacia el cielo que casi oscurecía por completo y me pregunté si la lluvia nos alcanzaría; como si él pudiera leer mi mente, el señor Sasuke se anticipó a mis palabras.

—No lloverá aquí —de repente soltó. Lo miré y él se concentraba en observar el fuego.

—Uhm…

No supe qué responder, ni siquiera sabía si debía hacerlo. Miré a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algo para alejarme de su presencia pero al momento de mover mi pie, se oyó un gruñido que me espantó, el comandante rápidamente se puso de pie y cuando volteé me di cuenta que se trataba de una de esas bestias horripilantes que se arrastraba por el suelo.

En un primer instante me causó un gran impacto, pero al verlo con detenimiento me percaté de que estaba moribundo, su cuerpo lleno de sangre y no parecían ser heridas nuevas. Me veía con esos ojos intensos y fulminantes que lucían llenos de agresividad y odio. El resto de los militares velozmente acabaron con él ya que por su condición, no representaba un gran desafío.

—Neji…

—Sus niveles de chakra estaban demasiado bajos, tarde o temprano moriría —aseguró antes de que el comandante le recriminara el no mencionar sobre ese animal.

—Pues mira que tardó en morir —el comandante chistó y pasó de largo para inspeccionar al animal—. Es uno de los grandes, me pregunto quién se haría cargo de él.

—Uno de los grandes —mascullé y luego recordé que eran los que olfateaban mujeres.

 _«¡_ _Maldición! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡El ungüento!_ _»_

Corrí hacia mi mochila y comencé a buscar el botecito con la fórmula mágica que me haría invisible a esos horripilantes monstruos. Me remangué el pantalón y la chamarra para untarme esa asquerosa sustancia y no causar problemas.

—¿Qué haces?

Levanté la cabeza y vi al tío de Boruto, sus claros ojos me perturbaban.

—Es-es medicina para mi piel.

Alzó una ceja y permaneció observándome hasta que el comandante volvió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Deshazte de esa bestia.

El señor Neji no recriminó nada pero por su gesticulación imaginé que el comandante estaba castigándole por no mencionar que en el bosque quedaba moribundo uno de esos monstruos.

—Pff… ¿Qué demonios es ese olor?

Dijo el señor Sasuke mientras se iba a otro extremo de nuestro campamento, rápidamente me acomodé la ropa y escondí el botecito en mi mochila pero mi acción no pasó desapercibida para la vista de aquel hombre quien desde su sitio cerca del animal muerto, no había dejado de prestarme atención.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y a quienes me mandaron mensajes preguntándome si estoy bien, trataré de actualizar más rápido, perdonen mi gran demora.**_


	35. UNA TRISTE MELODÍA NARRACIÓN V

**Capítulo 34.- "Una triste melodía | Narración V"**

Desde el momento que abrí mis ojos en aquella mañana y al oler la tierra húmeda del bosque, tuve la sensación de que no sería un gran día.

Empezando por el hecho de que me sentía extraña como al principio; lejos de lo único que conocía y que aunque mi estadía fuera breve en aquellos lugares cuando convivía con mis compañeros, era como estar en casa.

Tener a Mitsuki cerca de mí era lo que me mantenía fuerte y segura, pero no podía negar que la presencia del señor Kakashi era incluso más poderosa para calmar mi ansiedad.

El comandante siempre andaba con su cara dura y en repetidas ocasiones me pude dar cuenta que me observaba, eso me intimidaba mucho y por momentos creía que él ya estaba enterado de mi secreto y en cualquier momento me expondría.

Quizás también aquel otro hombre, el militar Neji Hyuga, quien desde que me vio por primera vez no había dejado de preguntarme cosas y observarme casi igual que el comandante. Si su habilidad ocular eran capaz de ver a través de todo podía incluso pensar que él estaba al tanto que yo era una chica.

No sabía hasta cuándo llegaríamos al punto acordado, tenía la curiosidad por conocer aquel nuevo sitio mas también me aterraba lo que pudiera ocurrir. Después de que aquella bestia moribunda se presentara frente a nuestro campamento, el comandante estaba alerta en todo momento y casi no le vi descansar.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Mitsuki y yo nos quedamos juntos esperando órdenes pero simplemente éramos ignorados y el resto de los hombres se hacían cargo de todo lo que el señor Uchiha mandaba.

Sentados con resignación y en medio del aburrimiento, Mitsuki comenzó a susurrarme algunas cosas de las que se había percatado mientras los demás caminaban de un lado a otro preparando armamento o viendo algunos mapas.

—¿Has notado que el hombre de ojos claros nos tiene en la mira?

No miré a mi compañero, solamente moví mi cabeza para afirmar.

—¿También te observa a ti? —Murmuré.

—No creo que se traten de suposiciones mías, aunque creo que es natural que no confíen en nosotros porque somos huérfanos.

—Todo esto me da un mal presentimiento —aseguré—, nadie nos dice nada es como si tuvieran prohibido hablar con nosotros. ¿No lo crees así?

De reojo nos vimos, él asintió en un movimiento.

—El hecho de que estemos juntos en el equipo y lejos de los demás que conocemos, incluso el sargento Konohamaru y el general Hatake fueron separados de nosotros. Saki, lo diré de nuevo así que por favor hazme caso.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron, sus iris no brillaban como en otras ocasiones y me pregunté si se debía a que el día era tan opaco y tenebroso.

—Cualquier cosa no te apartes de mí.

—No lo haré.

(…)

Con el transcurso del día nos fuimos movilizando al interior del bosque húmedo y frío; según el comandante debíamos avanzar para reunirnos con el resto de los miembros quienes seguían una diferente ruta pero que al final nos conectaría a todos.

Durante el camino miré por inquietud al cielo y vi las nubes grises desplazarse sobre nosotros, sin duda alguna la lluvia comenzaría pronto pero el comandante dijo que aunque sucediera, no teníamos permitido detenernos.

Ese bosque era tan tétrico que una parte de mí agradeció ir junto a Mitsuki. Temía que en cualquier momento nos atacara Dragón de Koshi y si eso ocurría no estaba segura si nuestro equipo ganaría.

Mis botas aplastaban las hojas muertas del suelo y el sonido se perdía entre el montón de pasos de los hombres uniformados. Mitsuki y yo vestíamos chamarras normales sin ninguna insignia como las de ellos. En realidad no era algo que me importara mucho, mas no dejaba de ser un detalle que no podía ignorar.

Luego de caminar mucho, nos detuvimos a descansar unos diez minutos, tiempo que el comandante aprovechó para hablar con algunos de sus hombres en privado. Observaban una libreta y señalaban hacia un sitio en específico, yo les veía desde lejos y mientras lo hacía una ventisca meneó mis cabellos y me erizó toda la piel.

Entre sus corrientes de aire a mis oídos llegaron voces de lamentos y mi cuerpo se entumeció. Mis ojos picaban y se habían llenado de lágrimas, quizás por miedo o a causa del mismo aire pero había algo en esas voces inaudibles que me aterraron de pies a cabeza.

—Saki ¿estás bien?

Aunque mis pupilas enfocaron a Mitsuki, mis labios no pudieron abrirse ni mi cuerpo reaccionar.

—¿Te sucede algo?

Él se acercó a mí sin hacer mucho ruido y colocó su mano en mi brazo derecho, al sentir sus dedos enroscarse recuperé el aliento y volví a la normalidad.

—¿Lo oíste? —Pregunté atemorizada, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

—¿Oír qué? ¿Qué escuchaste?

Miré hacia mi alrededor, no había nada pero era como si desde la distancia muchos ojos nos observaran, había algo en el ambiente que me horrorizaba y sofocaba.

—¿Saki?

—Hay algo aquí, o quizás en toda esta área. Puedo sentirlo, alguien nos está mirando.

Mitsuki giró su cabeza como queriendo ver si encontraba algo inusual, de pronto el cielo hizo un estruendo indicando que estaba por llover y eso ocasionó que mi cuerpo se sacudiera.

—Vamos, no nos apartemos mucho del resto del equipo. No tienes nada qué temer, el comandante y muchos elementos fuertes están aquí.

Obedeciendo a sus palabras, juntos avanzamos hacia los demás y a los pocos segundos todos volvimos a emprender el camino hacia el punto donde el comandante indicó.

Escuché que alguien comentó que pronto saldríamos de la zona segura y estaríamos expuestos a un ataque. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme pero no podía dejar de escuchar esos lamentos en mi cabeza.

El bosque se volvió más denso y era difícil atravesarlo, formamos una hilera para cruzar por un lugar angosto y siempre me mantuve detrás de Mitsuki, de repente un extraño olor penetró mis fosas nasales pero era tan ligero que no le di importancia.

—Ya falta poco para reunirnos con el equipo B, no se detengan ni hagan demasiado ruido —mencionó el comandante y nos miró a todos—. Después de este punto llegaremos a una de las antiguas guaridas de Dragón de Koshi, allí nos encontraremos con los demás.

Mi corazón se aceleró ¿nos estábamos acercando al enemigo?

—Creí que tratábamos de mantener distancia —le susurré a Mitsuki aunque él no me contestó.

—No sabemos si aún haya enemigos allí, así que estén preparados para lo que sea.

El comandante se dio la media vuelta y fue andando por delante de todo el equipo. Era tan seguro de sí mismo que me causaba envidia su valor, cada paso que daba era como si no temiera encontrar a la muerte.

Por mi parte, aunque ya me había enfrentado a otros enemigos de esta organización criminal siempre resulté herida y esta vez no teníamos un médico con nosotros lo cual empeoraba las cosas. No obstante, aquellos rivales aunque eran atemorizantes, probablemente no se comparaban a los que estaban un rango más arriba dentro de su secta. Ellos bien podrían ser monstruos espantosos o algo por el estilo.

(…)

Los minutos pasaron y el cielo oscureció aún más, pero todavía era posible percibir el panorama.

Por estar mirando las copas de los árboles tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y me lastimé un dedo de la mano, el cual comenzó a sangrar. Mitsuki se agachó para ayudarme y de su mochila sacó una tira adhesiva.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Susurró.

—Estoy bien, fue un tropezón —intenté sonreír.

Él me levantó del suelo y me incorporé, pero al hacerlo mi vista se perdió prestándole atención a un objeto en particular que miré ondeando sobre una de las ramas de un árbol.

—Saki, no podemos quedarnos atrás.

Me acerqué despacio y mis ojos vieron con atención aquel lazo rojo que se movía con el viento ligero. Estiré mi mano para alcanzarlo y lo liberé de su amarre.

En mis palmas pálidas y sucias observé el diseño y mis extremidades comenzaron a vibrar. Ése sin duda era el lazo con el que mi madre sujetaba su cabello y el mismo que estaba usando aquella noche del secuestro.

—Mamá…

—Saki en serio, tenemos que irnos.

Dejé de ver el listón porque me di cuenta que en toda esa área había un montón de cosas tiradas: zapatos, gorras, vestidos, muñecos, era como un basurero. Mi voz no podía salir y tuve esa corazonada de que el peligro estaba ante nosotros.

Un fuerte trueno y tras éste el grito de Mitsuki ante aquello que había aparecido. Cuando miré atrás vi a un ser tan despreciable y espantoso que temí morir del impacto.

Un monstruo enorme de pelaje negro y enormes colmillos que saltaría sobre mi compañero y yo, por milésimas de segundo sentí que mi vida había terminado allí pero de repente un resplandor púrpura y un sonido chirriante se atravesaron.

Mitsuki me estiró lejos de allí y ambos caímos al suelo, cuando me di cuenta, pude relacionar todo y ver que el señor Kakashi había saltado a defendernos. Tras eso, otro grupo de hombres del ejército llegaron para ayudarle y aquella bestia rugió con furia. De un momento a otro alguien terminó con la vida de éste y cayó muerto sobre las raíces de un árbol. La lluvia apareció de golpe.

—¡Saki, Mitsuki!

El señor Kakashi se acercó, estaba todo empapado y nos levantó de un estirón de mano. Yo seguía como ida y poco a poco caía en cuenta de los hechos; abrí mi puño, miré mi mano y el listón rojo continuaba allí.

—¿Están heridos?

—Yo estoy bien, señor… Saki, creo que está bien físicamente pero en shock.

—Este lugar —pronuncié—… Aquí hay demasiados objetos.

Mitsuki y el general miraron al suelo todo alrededor.

—Supongo que aquí es —oí al mayor decir en voz baja.

—¿Aquí es qué? —Pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta pues el comandante llegó y comenzaron a bombardearlo con información en tanto se acercaba al monstruo inerte.

—Señor, es uno de los vigilantes.

No entendí a qué se referían hasta que todos prestaron atención a la bestia. El comandante puso su pie sobre la cabeza de ésta y la movió.

—Entonces ya no queda nadie aquí, y éste era el último.

—¿De qué hablan? —Le preguntó Mitsuki al general.

—Parece que este tipo de monstruos son los que vigilan las áreas donde mantienen cautivas a las mujeres secuestradas. Eso significa que cerca de aquí debe estar uno de esos cautiverios.

Miré hacia atrás y tragué saliva, si había tantos objetos personales esparcidos pudiera ser que esa gente continuara prisionera. Busqué desesperadamente algo más que perteneciera a mi madre pero las manos me temblaban tanto que fui muy torpe para mover entre la basura y la mano del general sujetó mi muñeca con fuerza.

—Basta, ¿qué haces?

Iba a hablar pero me aseguré que Mitsuki no estuviera cerca, por fortuna él se había ido a mirar al animal que todos contemplaban.

—Se-señor. Mire, mire —mi mano temblorosa le enseñó el lazo— es el listón de mi mamá. ¡Éste es!

—¿Cómo estás segura de ello? Pudiera ser de cualquiera.

—No no, éste es ¡se lo juro! Mire, ella lo usaba para amarrar su cabello y tiene esta figura, es un cerezo ¿lo ve? Ella lo bordó.

La gran mano del general cubrió la mía como si intentara disminuir mis temblores.

—Saki, tienes que tranquilizarte. Estás actuando demasiado impulsiva y no estás midiendo el peligro. Si no he llegado a tiempo, pudiste morir junto a Mitsuki. Por favor, tienes que estar alerta de lo que pasa alrededor.

—Señor usted no lo entiende ¿no lo vio? Le digo que es el listón de mi madre, eso significa que ella podría estar cautiva aquí.

Anhelaba algo de esperanza pero los ojos negros del general no me mostraron nada de eso, muy por el contrario era una mirada vacía y triste. ¿Qué significaba?

—Saki, escúchame con atención —murmuró sin soltarme—. Esta guarida de Dragón de Koshi, está abandonada.

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Usted no puede saberlo si ni siquiera hemos llegado.

—Es lo más lógico, todo indica que es así. Quiero que te controles, te lo estoy pidiendo de favor, no como una orden sino como un amigo.

De repente me soltó y colocó ambas manos en mis hombros.

—No pierdas el sentido, yo estaré aquí ¿de acuerdo?

No comprendía todo su palabrerío pero insistía demasiado en que me calmara, y yo no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que mamá bien podría estar cerca.

El agua nos había mojado a todos y mis lentes se empañaron. Los retiré unos segundos de mi rostro y avancé sin ellos junto a los demás.

El comandante nos llevó hasta la entrada del cautiverio, o como ellos le llamaban: La mazmorra del bosque.

A simple vista parecía una cueva natural, pero había mucha más profundidad en eso. Encendieron una luz de bengala y se adentraron lentamente. El general había dicho que lo más seguro es que estaba abandonada, pero hasta ese momento entendí por qué.

No se refería a que ya no quedara nadie, sino que las personas cautivas ya no estaban en ese lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo podrían mantenerlas en una de las mazmorras y cuál era su destino después de salir, o mejor dicho ¿salieron alguna vez?

—Comandante, preferiría que los dos jovencitos se quedaran aquí afuera con otro grupo de hombres.

Levanté el rostro y miré al general quien se acercó al comandante para solicitarle tal cosa. Me tomó por sorpresa. El líder nos echó un vistazo con su rostro serio.

—No.

—Comandante-

—He dicho que no, quiero que entren. Ya no son niños, les dije a todos que desde el momento que son parte del ejército tienen las mismas obligaciones sin importar edad.

El general insistió en voz baja pero yo podía escuchar casi todo. Al final no consiguió mantenernos lejos de allí y también tuvimos que entrar a inspeccionar.

Estaba demasiado oscuro; a Mitsuki le entregaron una luz de bengala y ya que íbamos juntos, el camino se hizo más claro para ambos. El señor Kakashi caminaba por detrás de nosotros y más delante el comandante avanzaba con ciertos hombres del equipo.

Realmente no había nada más que paredes de roca y un fuerte olor llegaba conforme más nos adentrábamos. De repente el comandante envió la orden de que nos detuviéramos y así lo hicimos, tragué saliva y casi quise contener mi respiración.

El ambiente se volvió pesado y un eco extraño se escuchaba muy al fondo. Una parte del grupo se separó para ir por otro rumbo y el comandante fue con ellos, nosotros bajamos un poco más y al hacerlo de nuevo esa pestilencia apareció pero esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Sentí que me mareaba y me sujeté de la pared llevando mi mano hacia mi boca y nariz.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —Preguntó Mitsuki.

Sentí que en cualquier momento vomitaría. En un movimiento, Mitsuki caminó hacia adelante y alumbró con su bengala hacia un rincón. El corazón me saltó con fuerza y al mover su mano por todo el sitio nos dimos cuenta que había decenas de esqueletos, algunos traían pedazos de ropa. Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre que oscureció con el tiempo.

—No puede ser…

Mitsuki estaba tan sorprendido como yo, que con pavor observé la siniestra imagen de una masacre. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y horrorizada me di cuenta que en ese sitio asesinaron a todas esas personas las cuales muy posiblemente eran las dueñas de los objetos del bosque.

—No… No es verdad.

Mi cuerpo se tambaleó y mi pecho estaba oprimido. Miré mi mano, el listón rojo de mamá; ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿También fue traída a este sitio tan espantoso? ¿Qué rayos le hicieron?

Me negaba a la posibilidad de que ella fuera uno de los restos que allí estaban. No podría ser real, ella no estaba muerta ¡no lo estaba!

Mi madre era la única razón por la que yo me uní al escuadrón, sin ella ¿qué sentido tendría mi existencia?

Comencé a llorar en silencio poniendo todas mis fuerzas en contener mis gritos pero al sentir la mano del general mi mundo se derrumbó.

—Saki, salgamos de aquí —dijo el general.

—No, no está muerta —repetí, Mitsuki volteó.

—¿Saki?

—¡Ella no está muerta! ¡No puede estarlo! ¡No puede!

El general me zarandeó para tranquilizarme pero yo ya había perdido mi compostura, el llanto era inevitable y estaba hablando de más.

—Mitsuki, quédate aquí con los otros. Voy a llevar a Saki afuera para que respire aire limpio.

—Se-señor, ¿pasa algo? ¿De quién habla Saki?

—Es un choque emocional, es normal ya que jamás había presenciado algo como esto. Por favor, quédate aquí.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar y sólo sentía cómo la mano del general me arrastraba fuera de la cueva. Mis pies dolían con cada paso y el pecho me dolía.

Al salir, sentí el agua mojar mi rostro y con ella se resbalaban y revolvían mis lágrimas.

—Señor Kakashi, señor Kakashi —dije llorando sin poder abrir los ojos—. Mi mamá no puede estar muerta.

—Saki, tienes que calmarte.

Pero eso era imposible, me caí sobre mis rodillas y mis puños se cerraron sobre el lodo. En una posición de derrota total y con un llanto incontrolable, el general me abrazó.

—¡No quiero esto, quiero estar con mamá!

Él no contestaba nada pero sus brazos rodeándome eran el poco consuelo que recibía en ese momento mientras me desbordaba en un mar de lágrimas.

—Has llegado tan lejos como para intentar tirarlo todo a un lado —pronunció—. No sabemos si tu madre está muerta, no te rindas tan fácil.

—Estoy asustada, estoy cansada, no sé cuánto más pueda soportarlo. Pensé que sería más fácil pero no veo el día de hallar a mi madre, no sé si eso vaya a pasar —jadeé.

—Sé que haces esto por ella pero piensa que hay más personas que te necesitan, hay más mujeres atrapadas que requieren de nuestra ayuda.

—Si mi madre no está con vida, no me importa lo demás.

El general me soltó y me obligó a mirarlo.

—¿No te importa Inojin, Boruto, Shikadai o Mitsuki? ¿No te importa saber si la familia Uchiha es también tu familia? ¿Y todas esas personas que viven aisladas y escondidas por miedo a Dragón de Koshi? Tú ya no eres una niña cobarde, ¡tú eres Saki! ¡Tú suplicaste por esta oportunidad y yo estoy confiando en ti!

Dejé de llorar y sólo permanecieron los espasmos de mi cuerpo, mis ojos ardían y los sentía pesados pero aún así me mantuve mirando el rostro del general.

Levanté las manos del suelo y el lazo estaba cubierto de lodo; lo acaricié y dejé que la lluvia se encargara de limpiar un poco de la suciedad en él.

Mis labios temblaron y sentí esa mueca en mi rostro, aquella que indicaba toda mi tristeza. Unas cuantas cálidas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y recordé el rostro de mi madre.

—Tengo miedo —fui sincera—. Quisiera ser como el comandante, que nunca llora y siempre va por delante sin temor a nada. Pero no puedo, estoy poniendo más esfuerzo que nadie en ser valiente y no rendirme y ni siquiera sé si algo bueno sucederá.

—La vida es dura, Saki. El final no siempre resulta como uno desea, pero es parte de la vida misma y no tenemos más opción que aceptarlo.

Se puso de pie y me levantó.

—En lugar de sentirte como un fracaso, piensa en todos aquellos buenos momentos con tu madre y saca fuerzas de eso. Estoy seguro que ella debió darte muchos consejos los cuales ahora pueden servirte.

Me quedé pensando en ello y para ese instante sólo pude recordar una cosa, la misma que había soñado las últimas noches.

 **|NARRACIÓN|**

—Con que las asesinaron a todas… Esto quiere decir que ninguna les sirvió para sus propósitos.

Sasuke miraba alrededor, Neji se hallaba junto a él al tiempo que otros hombres revisaban en los huecos aledaños dentro de la mazmorra.

El líder miró uno de los cadáveres, era pequeño y sobre los huesos quedaban pedazos de un vestido sucio con flores tejidas, lo que indicaba que en vida se trató de una niña.

No quiso seguir mirando y desvió su atención hacia su súbdito.

—La bestia vigilante que atacó hace rato, iba directo al niño de cabello negro, Saki.

—Hmm… Ese chico tiene muy mala suerte.

—Usted lo mencionó antes, que siempre resulta herido. ¿Tiene algo en mente?

Pero Sasuke guardó silencio y se concentró en mirar un ornamento oxidado, era de un diseño simple y fácilmente se dio cuenta que era una baratija. Esas mujeres que fueron asesinadas eran simples féminas que tuvieron la desgracia de ser capturadas.

—Recuerda que casi todos los miembros del cuerpo de infantería fueron asesinados. No es de extrañar que esos monstruos vayan primero sobre los más jóvenes.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—Señor comandante, vi a través de Saki con mi byakugan.

—¿Viste algo interesante?

—Tiene un chakra muy brillante y…

Sasuke volteó esperando oír el resto. Neji pensó bien sus palabras para explicarlo sin que él se sintiera ofendido. Si algo sabía Neji era que Sasuke fácilmente se molestaba.

—¿Y? —Insistió.

—Ese niño me recuerda a usted.

El comandante arrugó la frente.

—¿Ese mocoso en qué se puede parecer a mí?

—Tiene un chakra parecido al suyo, en realidad hay varios aspectos pero me temo que no es sencillo de explicar. Es como si escondiera un gran poder.

El Uchiha se puso más serio y meditó ciertos asuntos, desde que conoció a Saki y a Mitsuki tuvo sus sospechas y a esas alturas no había cambiado de parecer. Esos niños lo inquietaban y por eso había decidido tenerlos cerca.

Dejó de ver al hombre a su derecha y volvió a mirar las manchas de sangre secas dentro de la cueva.

—No le quites los ojos de encima a ninguno de ellos.

—Sí, señor.

Neji no dijo nada más, ese no era el momento para contar algo como eso y menos al estar en un terreno tan peligroso.

Mas él lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento que vio a ese chico, que Saki tenía el sharingan y su aspecto como el de todo Uchiha era la muestra de que ese jovencito estaba relacionado con el clan.

Para cuando la noche estaba cayendo, la mazmorra había quedado atrás. Al no encontrar nada de utilidad decidieron apartarse y descansar. Sus ropas estaban mojadas y una parte del camino se volvió fangoso y difícil para transitar.

Alguien resbaló y cayó de rodillas, Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta que aquel infortunado fue Saki, su compañero Mitsuki lo levantó con fuerza y vio en el chico de cabello oscuro y lentes un rostro de tristeza y ojos hinchados. Le pareció extraño pero lo dejó pasar creyendo que debía ser parte del cansancio.

Todavía hacían eco en su mente las palabras del Hyuga: que ese chiquillo era parecido a él y entonces su gesto de molestia surgió.

Volvió el rostro hacia delante y sacó su brújula, estaban avanzando hacia el noreste y si los mapas que vio no fallaban, llegarían a las cabañas en la mañana pero no podían caminar durante la noche, era imposible ya que el bosque era demasiado denso y la neblina aparecería pronto.

Sasuke odiaba estar a merced de los enemigos y en esos momentos todos caminaban expuestos a ser atacados. Con dos miembros capaces de ocultar los chakras para que no fuesen detectados quizás no bastaría, éstos tampoco tenían tanta energía para sobrellevarlo por largas horas y durante el descanso las cosas podrían empeorar.

Encontró un sitio perfecto para descansar por lo menos cuatro horas y allí dirigió a su grupo. Eligió quiénes serían los primeros en dormir dos horas y entre el montón incluyó a Mitsuki. A Saki no le permitió descansar y al igual que otros miembros, la puso a vigilar en un punto en específico.

El comandante tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros y constantemente repasaba sus ideas mentalmente, pero sus sospechas se elevaban día con día y todas esas investigaciones y suposiciones lo hicieron llegar una posible idea que para otras personas podría sonar descabellada.

A veces él mismo dudaba de ser capaz de salvarlos a todos. Sasuke Uchiha dudaba de poder derrotar a Dragón de Koshi.

Sentado sobre un tronco húmedo por un instante cerró sus ojos y sus planes se desvanecieron al oír los ruidos naturales de aquel bosque. Las gotas que caían resbalando desde las hojas hasta impactarse con el suelo; las ramas que se rozaban unas con otras y ciertos ruidos de animales. El cansancio se apoderaba de él y sacudió su cabeza para mantenerse despierto.

Se movió sobre su lugar y se tomó el líquido de un frasco pequeño y delgado que guardaba dentro de su chamarra. Era una especie de suero que le ayudaba a permanecer con energía un poco más de tiempo.

—Si mañana tomamos el camino de aquella dirección, es probable que encontremos más de esos monstruos. Si no mal recuerdo tenían varios de ellos vigilando toda esta zona, no creo que estén muertos, no es una buena opción.

Sasuke murmuraba para sí mismo y sus ojos se movían hacia otro sitio.

—De aquel lado debe haber un terreno abierto, si seguimos por allí es seguro que tendremos tiempo de continuar por lo menos unos cinco kilómetros sin muchos problemas. Si el río cruza por ese lado quiere decir que estamos más cerca. El único inconveniente es que no hay manera de ocultarnos visualmente, tendremos que ser rápidos.

Dejó de planear su estrategia y se quedó en silencio. No sabía si lo imaginaba o algo andaba mal pero escuchó una voz… Una melodía que le resultó familiar. Rápidamente se levantó y cruzó al otro lado del campamento rumbo al punto donde Saki se había sentado.

En su cabeza buscaba desesperado el origen de aquella canción que sin lugar a dudas había escuchado hace muchos años y detuvo sus pies al observar al niño que se abrazaba las rodillas y apoyaba su rostro sobre las mismas. Estaba temblando empapado y con su voz quebradiza murmuraba su triste melodía.

 _ **«**_ _ **Por la verde pradera mis pies andan y andan, el viento me acaricia, avanzo y avanzo…**_

 _ **Mis cabellos bailan, se mueven en mi rostro y cuando tengo miedo sólo pienso en ti…**_ _ **»**_

Las botas de Sasuke pisaron la tierra mojada y continuó su andar hacia la pequeña que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Saki lloraba en silencio entonando la canción que su madre le enseñó y se abrazaba con fuerza ocultando el lazo rojo y lleno de barro en el hueco de su mano.

Los ojos del Uchiha se clavaron sobre la espalda de Saki y en sus recuerdos revivió aquella escena que ya no era un tierno recuerdo sino una experiencia amarga y dolorosa. El rostro de una bella y joven mujer sonriente se apareció en su memoria, tras ella, un paisaje verde frondoso y un cielo azul profundo. Sus ojos claros le veían y sus labios rosados se abrían despacio repasando las estrofas de aquella canción.

 _ **«Las estrellas brillarán sobre nosotros y estaremos juntos hasta el final… ¿Sasuke?»**_

Él no se detuvo, siguió acercándose a la niña.

—Sakura.

Saki interrumpió su canción y dio un respingo, miró hacia atrás y vio al comandante. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, soltó sus rodillas y se levantó sin hablar. Sólo sus miradas se encontraron bajo un cielo nublado.

—¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción?

Fue lo primero que le preguntó, Saki parpadeó y meditó su respuesta.

—El orfanato —contestó y se limpió el rostro, luego sintió el listón y lo ocultó—. Fue allí, señor.

Sasuke agarró el rostro de la jovencita y le quitó los lentes para ver bien su cara. Ella se intimidó y dejó de mirarle en ocasiones, pero lo que el hombre buscaba en ella era algo más.

Saki tenía algo que le aturdía, le molestaba e irritaba. Pero también sentía una extraña emoción cuando estaban cerca. Sus hipótesis quizás no eran tan locas y apretó su agarre alrededor de la mandíbula de la muchacha logrando que ella se quejara por el dolor. Luego la soltó de golpe haciéndola tambalearse.

—Ve y duerme —ordenó—, ahora.

Ella se colocó los lentes y agachó la cabeza para alejarse. Se fue de inmediato con un sentimiento de tristeza insoportable.

Sasuke miró hacia el firmamento y una gota de agua cayó sobre su frente, su corazón dio un vuelco al oír esa melodía y estaba tratando de controlar su dolor espiritual.

No dejaba de pensar que si las cosas continuaban de esa forma, él se volvería loco.

* * *

 ** _Parece que la historia ha tomado un rumbo algo oscuro, pero créanme que es muy necesario. Todos viven constantemente bajo el estrés y preocupación de la posibilidad de morir a manos de una secta peligrosa, para Sarada que sigue siendo una jovencita experimentar todo aquello resulta muy difícil de sobrellevar._**


	36. SANGRE

**Capítulo 35.- "Sangre"**

El agua que cayó del cielo impactándose contra mi cara me hizo abrir los ojos, ni siquiera había amanecido y junto a mí dormía Mitsuki. Un relámpago alumbró por instantes y me permitió confirmarlo.

Mis ojos se sentían cansados y pesados, quizás solamente había dormido apenas una media hora desde que el comandante me ordenó moverme de mi sitio de vigilancia, pero no sería suficiente tiempo para reponer energías. Sin buena alimentación y con un lapso breve para dormir, mi cuerpo estaba completamente débil y derrotado. Me dolía todo y sentía mucha sed, eso sin contar el frío que penetraba la tela de mi ropa húmeda. Temí enfermarme.

Me acurruqué junto Mitsuki para conseguir algo de calor, aunque fue inútil, Mitsuki estaba incluso más frío que yo.

Mi estómago hizo ruido y apreté el abdomen como intentando evitar que siguiera reclamando por alimento, si las cosas continuaban de esa manera, no dudaba que pronto moriría. Conocía mis límites y estaba llegando a ellos.

Me quedé mirando hacia el horizonte borroso y oscuro donde apenas unas cuantas siluetas se manifestaban, se trataba de aquellos vigilantes de nuestro grupo que se encargaban de cuidar el área mientras nosotros descansábamos. Entre ellos, el comandante Sasuke seguía firme, a pesar de que la ligera lluvia lo mojaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Mis ojos se volvían a cerrar lentamente víctimas del agotamiento, y mi cerebro me mandaba imágenes recordándome escenas de mi antigua vida mezcladas con la más reciente interacción con aquel líder del ejército del país del Fuego. La manera tan brusca en que me apretó la cara con su mano fuerte y helada, su mirada era casi tan terrible como la de aquellas bestias.

Caí rendida una vez más hasta perder la conciencia, quería simplemente dormir y no saber de monstruos, dragones infernales, de nada… nada. No obstante, la vida se encargaba de recordarme que había sido el camino que elegí y no escaparía de él por mero gusto. Mi sueño se vio repleto de aquellas voces femeninas que clamaban desesperadas y entre los quejidos sobresalía mi nombre, mas esa voz era distinta, sonaba como alguien a quien conocía y cuando aquello tomó forma abrí los ojos espantada porque alguien me dio palmadas en la cara.

—Saki, tenemos que irnos.

Tardé un rato en reaccionar, una parte de mí seguía atrapada en el sueño y no reconocía a la persona frente a mí.

—Indra —pronuncié.

—¿Qué?

El cielo seguía oscuro pero había una gran movilización alrededor, todos estaban de un lado a otro hablando en voz baja y los murmullos me confundieron.

—Saki, ¿te sientes mal?

Al volver con la persona que me hablaba y ver sus ojos claros, regresé por completo a mis sentidos.

—Lo siento Mitsuki, estoy aún somnolienta —jadeé espantada y lo miré directamente— . No, quiero decir-

—Vamos, el comandante ha dicho que debemos irnos. Algo nos está siguiendo y no podemos permanecer aquí.

Mitsuki pareció no darse cuenta que me referí a mi persona como mujer y eso me dejó más tranquila. No podía cometer esa clase de errores.

—¿Qué cosa nos está siguiendo? —Pregunté, él se colgó su mochila sin dejar de mirarme.

—Oí al señor Neji decir que son _kregos_. No estoy seguro de qué signifique, pero no debe ser nada bueno.

Sacudí la cabeza y agarré mi mochila. Abroché bien mis botas y recordé el ungüento, lo busqué hasta encontrarlo pero no alcancé a untarme ni un poco pues el comandante nos apuró a todos. Lo metí dentro del bolsillo de mi chamarra y seguí al resto de mis compañeros.

Cada paso que daba era un infierno, me dolían tanto los pies que pensé que llegaría un punto donde no podría caminar; sin darme cuenta, empecé a cojear y el general Kakashi no lo ignoró. Discretamente se alineó junto a mí y me habló en voz baja.

—¿Estás herido?

—No, me duelen los pies —revelé.

—Saki, el ungüento… ¿Lo usas?

Metí la mano dentro de mi bolsillo, sentí el botecito.

—No pude usarlo esta vez.

El general siguió mirando hacia adelante con su cuerpo erguido, pero había algo que le preocupaba y de eso me percaté rápidamente.

—¿Es por los… _kregos_?

Volteó y se puso casi a mi altura para decirme algo.

—Esas cosas tienen un olfato muy-

No terminó de decirlo, un fuerte ruido nos estremeció y sin darme tiempo de deducir de qué se trataba, el potente chillido me aturdió y mi pierna resbaló por un acantilado. El señor Kakashi me sujetó del brazo y me estiró con fuerza para subirme a piso firme, cuando eso sucedió miré con pena que el ungüento cayó de mi chamarra hacia el vacío.

—No puede ser…

Pero no pude quedarme quieta mirando mi desgracia, al volver el rostro noté que todos se colocaron alrededor, Mitsuki corrió y se quedó a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue ese sonido? —Le pregunté.

—Nos alcanzaron —contestó.

Miré a todos lados, pero la oscuridad no me permitía ver bien, ni siquiera los lentes me servían. Dudé de si debía activar mi sharingan, el miedo comenzaba a invadirme. Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir o al menos así lo interpreté.

Un nuevo sonido agudo y perturbante se oyó alrededor, el comandante volteó hacia atrás y allí noté que su sharingan se había activado, su ojo brillaba entre la oscuridad y de pronto se movió tan rápido que en un parpadeo ya había llegado justo al otro extremo del terreno, casi junto a Mitsuki y a mí.

—¡Muévanse!

Al exclamar, los demás hombres comenzaron a desplegarse como si conocieran la estrategia, el general me empujó junto a Mitsuki y yo no entendía nada.

—Nos tienen rodeados, ustedes quédense juntos.

Comencé a temblar y entrelacé mis manos con fuerza para evitarlo.

—Saki, mírame —el general me habló y obedecí, esa forma de verme no me gustaba—. Ya no importa mucho si te descubren, haz lo que tengas que hacer para mantenerte con vida ¿me escuchaste?

Supe a lo que se refería, moví mi cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, pero estaba muriéndome de miedo.

—Eres fuerte, no dudes de ti.

Apenas terminó de decirlo y vi con incredulidad a un montón de bestias salir de lo profundo del bosque, desde la más plena oscuridad saltaron hacia nosotros y chillaban como si fuesen ratas. Eran tan diferentes de los demás monstruos que antes nos atacaron, esas cosas tenían cuernos y uñas más largas.

Corrían con gran rapidez y lanzaban arañazos e intentaban morder. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y por un instante creí que se trataba de una pesadilla.

—¡Saki!

Mitsuki llamó a mi nombre y lo miré golpear a uno de los animales, con un rayo emergiendo de su brazo le atacó y la bestia se retorció, luego le clavó un kunai en la cabeza.

—¡Detrás de ti!

Escuché que alguien gritó aquella frase y mi cuerpo finalmente se movió. Me giré y vi que venían hacia mí dos de esos grandes monstruos.

 _«_ _No actives el sharingan._

 _Puedes activarlo._

 _No lo hagas_ _»_

—¡Saki!

Apreté mis ojos y concentré mi chakra, al mover mis manos las llevé hacia mi boca y expulsé una bola de fuego tan grande que el calor casi me sofocó. Todo se iluminó y esas ratas o lo que fueran, se empezaron a quemar.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y el chillido que hacían era demasiado incómodo para soportarlo.

—¡Manejas el fuego, maldita sea mocoso, debiste decirlo!

Alguien gritó entre jadeos, y miré hacia atrás, los hombres que combatían de vez en cuando volteaban conmigo. Había varias criaturas muertas, pero decenas de ellas seguían allí.

Mitsuki estaba peleando contra otra y el general atravesó a varias bestias con su rayo púrpura. El fuego todavía no se consumía y agradecí al cielo que la lluvia se detuviera, aunque empezaba a apestar por el olor de la carne ardiendo.

El resto de esos seres horripilantes evitaban a toda costa acercarse al fuego y mientras yo seguía perdida analizando la situación, algo me empujó por detrás y caí por completo al suelo; rápidamente me giré para rodar y mirar de frente al monstruo y a punto de saltar encima de mí, una llama negra lo envolvió y mi chamarra fue jalada casi ahorcándome para arrastrarme lejos de allí. El animal cayó en el sitio donde yo estaba y me di cuenta que Mitsuki me había salvado.

—Lamento haber sido tan brusco, pero esa cosa iba a caer sobre ti y tú también te quemarías.

Tosí varias veces.

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué son esas llamas oscuras? Ya las había visto antes.

—Parece que es una técnica exclusiva del comandante. Anda, de pie —me levantó—, aún quedan unas cinco y tenemos dos heridos.

—¿Qué?

El señor Neji también se hallaba luchando, aunque su forma de hacerlo era muy distinta. Su palma estaba extendida a la altura de su pecho y su posición era extraña, sin embargo no tardé en comprender por qué su modo de combatir era así de curioso.

Con su habilidad ocular él podía ver a través de esos animales y moviéndose tan rápido los golpeaba en seco haciéndolos caer enseguida. Me quedé sorprendida y admiré lo grandioso de su modo de batalla.

Cuando todas esas criaturas fueron derrotadas, el comandante se paseó por todo el lugar mirando a cada una. Yo estaba ayudando al general Kakashi quien se encargaba de atender a uno de los heridos.

—Ah, es molesto no tener entre nosotros a un médico —le oí decir con calma—. Saki, pásame otra gasa.

Abrí el paquete y sin tocar el material interno, le entregué lo que me pidió. El señor Kakashi tenía conocimiento de primeros auxilios, así me lo confirmó la médica Ino e incluso lo supe desde el primer día, cuando me curó las heridas.

—Estaré bien, señor —dijo el hombre que estaba siendo atendido—. Sólo fueron un par de rasguños.

—Por fortuna esas cosas no tienen veneno en sus garras. Pero sí, vas a estar bien.

Me sentí tranquila de escuchar eso, aunque no conociera al herido, no quería que se perdieran más vidas. El otro hombre también estaba fuera de peligro, sólo se trataban de cortes no profundos.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —de repente habló el comandante—. Ya saben que estamos en este punto, esos kregos de algún modo nos olfatearon y eso significa que no funciona que se oculte nuestro chakra.

—Hice una revisión con mi byakugan, hay otro grupo de kregos a cuatro kilómetros de aquí y se movilizan hacia nosotros.

El comandante se quedó callado mirándome, eso me incomodó. ¿Por qué se enfocaba en mí?

—Hay uno más, cerca de aquí —pronunció—. Los conté antes de que llegaran, eran treinta y cuatro y sólo hay treinta y tres muertos.

El señor Neji frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no lo encuentro? No hay criatura con chakra que pueda esconderse de mi habilidad.

—Éste es diferente, o eso es lo que parece. Pero no tenemos tiempo qué perder, debemos irnos ahora y llegar al campo abierto rápido. Los kregos no se exponen a la luz del sol, fuera de este bosque estaremos a salvo.

(…)

Con angustia e impaciencia veía hacia el cielo anhelando que pronto amaneciera. Pero incluso aunque así sucediera, todavía estaría nublado. Sólo ansiaba un poco de luz.

No podía caminar más rápido, todavía me dolían los pies y ahora cargaba con el peso extra de mi conciencia recriminándome el no haber usado el ungüento y para colmo, perderlo.

Si nos olfatearon fue por mi culpa. Si esos dos hombres estaban heridos había sido culpa mía también. Violé la regla principal del escuadrón y me pregunté cuántas otras tragedias se sumarían a mi cargo de conciencia.

Durante el camino escuché algunas charlas en voz baja, todas ellas apuntaban hacia mí y mi gran bola de fuego, uno de los hombres incluso se me acercó para hablar del tema.

—Oye niño, ¿quién te enseñó el jutsu de los Uchiha?

Con vergüenza miré la espalda del comandante quien caminaba por delante de todos nosotros. No sabía si debía responder.

—¿Eh? Oye, ¿no vas a contestar?

—Eso es irrelevante, señor —dije apenada, él chistó.

—Niño presumido.

No volvió a cuestionarme y caminó más de prisa para adelantarse, Mitsuki continuó a mi lado.

—No le hagas caso —dijo—, ¿quieres beber un poco de agua?

—Estoy bien así, gracias Mitsuki.

—Veo que te cuesta caminar, si quieres te puedo llevar en mi espalda —ofreció, de inmediato me avergoncé.

—N-no, eso no estaría bien. Además, tienes que mantener la energía para cualquier emergencia.

Mitsuki se me quedó mirando sin decir nada, después me mostró algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

—Haremos una parada de cinco minutos —habló el comandante, se detuvo y volteó a ver a todo el grupo—, para que hagan lo que tengan que hacer. No se alejen demasiado.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia un extremo mientras sacaba de su chamarra un papel. Algunos hombres se dispersaron y otros incluso orinaron casi junto a mí, yo me aparté y busqué con la mirada al general, pero éste se reunió con el señor Sasuke y juntos conversaban sobre algo.

Mitsuki se sentó sobre un tronco y de su mochila sacó una venda, se levantó el pantalón de una pierna y pronto noté que tenía un raspón.

—Te ayudaré —le dije.

—No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Aprovecha estos minutos para que tus pies descansen.

—B-bueno… La verdad es que creo que debo orinar —dije en voz baja—. Así que… No me tardo.

—Recuerda no apartarte mucho.

Crucé unos arbustos y busqué algún árbol de tronco lo bastante ancho que pudiera ocultarme de cualquier mirada. Cada paso que daba era un aumento considerable de temor, mi pecho seguía inquieto, odiaba ese bosque.

—Aquí estará bien.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer y al terminar, brinqué un tronco para regresar con los demás. Sin embargo, a pesar de los murmullos de los hombres a lo lejos, en el aire había otro sonido que atraía mi atención.

Enfocándome en aquel sonido casi inaudible, pude potenciar su volumen al punto de relacionarlo con un jadeo. Sí, como si alguien respirara cansado muy cerca de mí.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza y sentí mis piernas pesadas, _«_ _no debí apartarme tanto_ _»_ fue lo primero que pensé.

Un gruñido parecido a un perro rabioso mirando a un enemigo, así se escuchaba a metros de distancia. Tragué saliva y recordé lo que dijo el comandante, que de los monstruos faltaba uno, y bien… quizás el faltante estaba cerca de mí.

Di un paso lento, luego otro, al dar el tercero pisé una rama que se quebró y mi cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente. En mi espalda seguía esa sensación de una presencia cercana a mí, era hostigador y terrorífico.

Mi pie derecho se levantó y quedó en el aire cuando escuché una voz gruesa y poco humana. Pensé que estaba soñando.

—Quieta.

No me moví, mi cuerpo se puso helado y mi piel se erizó. Mi pie irremediablemente bajó al suelo por mi falta de equilibrio. Pero ¿esos monstruos podían hablar? Sentí la falta de aire al escuchar unas pisadas y el roce de las hojas de los arbustos.

—Vendrás conmigo.

Mi cabeza empezó a girar poco a poco, así como el resto de mi cuerpo. Tenía esa lucha interna por querer descubrir quién me decía aquello y a la vez no quería saberlo.

Cuando presencié que detrás de mí estaba únicamente una bestia de cuernos y enormes colmillos, sentí que la sangre se me iba hasta los pies.

Pero aquella bestia tenía un aspecto distinto a sus demás compañeros; no tenía ojo izquierdo, en su lugar había una gran cicatriz.

—P-pu-puedes hablar —pronuncié con un débil tono, el monstruo gruñó sin hacer mucho escándalo.

—Vendrás conmigo —repitió.

Retrocedí un paso y él se acercó, me detuve y él también se detuvo. No sabía cómo escapar.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Tardó un rato en responder, meneaba su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro y sus fosas nasales se dilataban.

—Tu sangre.

Abrió su hocico y me mostró sus colmillos, un montón de saliva comenzó a escurrirle, las piernas me temblaron.

—No —negué con mi cabeza—, no… yo no voy a morir aquí.

Al dar un paso atrás, noté que el animal se enfurecía y ante la expectativa de que inevitablemente sería atacada, activé mi sharingan y me quité del lugar donde el monstruo saltó con la intención de atraparme.

Quise gritar pero mi voz se cortó, y sólo tuve tiempo para evitar que me alcanzara con sus colmillos.

Con mi sharingan mis sentidos se aguzaban y podía anticiparme a sus movimientos para huir de su agarre. No tenía ningún arma a mi disposición para defenderme más que el sharingan y el jutsu bola de fuego, pero temía acabar con mi chakra si usaba más de uno a la vez.

Me arrastré por el suelo y grité el nombre de Mitsuki, pero no creí que fuera lo suficientemente potente para que me escuchara.

Uno de los cuernos del krego me golpeó con fuerza sacándome todo el aire de los pulmones y miré al ojo del animal, quien estuvo evitando a toda costa que nuestras vistas se conectaran. Pensé que esa bestia era lo bastante inteligente para entender mi sharingan y su funcionalidad, mas conseguí que mi habilidad lo atrapara y se quedó inmóvil de un momento a otro a muy escasos centímetros de mí.

Me levanté del suelo sin dejar de ver al krego, me costaba trabajo estar de pie después de gastar parte de mi chakra. Estaba tan enfocada en aquel ojo suyo que de repente todo se puso negro a mi alrededor. En un instante ya no estaba allí, ya no era el lugar donde mis compañeros descansaban.

Había voces, había llantos. Bajo mis pies, sangre. Puse atención, no eran mis pies, eran garras y entre la sangre, estaban varios cuerpos tirados.

Era la escena más espantosa que hubiera imaginado, esos monstruos habían matado muchas mujeres y unos hombres enmascarados se limitaban a observar. De pronto, la escena se distorsionó y cambié de localización, corría hacia una niña que lloraba pero la imagen se volvió borrosa cuando una mujer impactó un objetó contra mí. Vi su cabellera, era rosa… Era mi madre.

Quise gritar su nombre pero todo se alejó a gran velocidad y volví al mismo sitio donde el animal se quedó petrificado.

—Vi sus recuerdos —musité incrédula—, los vi… su ojo, lo perdió por causa de mamá, fue mamá… ¿Está viva todavía?

Pasé saliva pero mi boca continuaba seca, no podía dejar de ver esas imágenes aunque ya sólo pasaron a ser parte de mis memorias.

—Que no la haya asesinado, por favor, que este animal no la haya asesinado, por favor-

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!

Gemí y tomé aire, volví la cabeza hacia un lado cuando escuché esa exclamación. El comandante Sasuke me encontró y me veía con una expresión extraña. Su frente se arrugó y sus ojos, los cuales por fin podía ver al mismo tiempo, estaban tan abiertos observándome.

—Señor —apenas pude pronunciar, me hallaba consternada, no sabía realmente cómo me sentía—… Esta bestia…

—¡¿Quién diablos eres?! —Preguntó furioso, su mirada había cambiado a un muy notable enojo— ¡¿Por qué tienes el sharingan?!

* * *

 _ **La verdad pronto saldrá a la luz.**_


	37. NARRACIÓN VI - RECUERDOS Parte I

**Capítulo 36.- Narración VI – Recuerdos [PARTE I]**

Los pies de Sasuke corrían entre las ramas del suelo y saltaban sin problemas las raíces sobresalientes de ciertos árboles que se interponían en su camino. Había percibido algo, un sonido parecido a un llamado de auxilio mas no pudo comprender el mensaje.

Dejó a su grupo descansando y conforme avanzaba repentinamente sintió ese chakra que se ocultó por un momento. No tenía dudas, el krego que faltaba estaba muy cerca de allí.

Llegó hasta el lugar de donde provino la voz que exclamó, y al hacerlo se quedó quieto observando al niño escuálido que tantos dolores de cabeza le había traído desde que lo conoció. Saki estaba de pie frente al gran monstruo que extrañamente no se movía. Su terrorífica apariencia lucía petrificada y su hocico quedó semi abierto.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!

Ante su interrogante el chico de lentes volteó ocasionando que el comandante experimentara una especie de shock emocional. Sus ojos eran brillantes y tenían ese tono rojizo tan familiar que resultaba perturbador para él. Saki poseía el sharingan.

El corazón de Sasuke se adelantó a latir con vibraciones violentas y por escasos segundos creyó que lo imaginaba, pero no fue así.

—Señor… Esta bestia…

El estado de incredulidad pasó a transformarse en una rabia enorme. Por meses tuvo la idea de que Saki no era un niño cualquiera y armó bastantes hipótesis respecto a su origen. No lo había dicho a nadie más porque temía que esto fuera un obstáculo por lo que ya no pensó en contenerse, para él Saki no era un simple chiquillo.

—¿Quién diablos eres? ¡¿Por qué tienes el sharingan?!

A grandes zancadas logró llegar hasta donde el jovencito le miraba asustado. Aunque Saki se dio cuenta que su sharingan ya no era un secreto terminó por desactivarlo; sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Ocultó su rostro pero Sasuke lo sujetó fuerte de sus hombros y lo zarandeó con brutalidad para que lo mirara a la cara.

—¡Responde, maldita sea!

—Se-señor, lo siento…

—¡Contéstame! ¡Te he preguntado que quién eres! ¡¿Por qué alguien como tú tiene el kekkei genkai de mi familia?!

Saki en realidad no sabía qué decir, miles de frases surcaban por su cabeza y ninguna servía para explicar nada. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y dudó de si debía hablar de su madre. Pensó que tratándose del comandante seguro no habría por qué temer, pero él era tan estricto y tan terrorífico cuando se le veía enojado que no se sentía capaz de contar su historia, sabía bien que su tiempo dentro del ejército estaba por concluir.

Con desesperación por su nula respuesta, Sasuke le estampó la mano en la cara haciendo que Saki cayera al piso llevándose la mano directamente al dolor en su mejilla enrojecida. Sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó los labios para calmar su deseo de llorar.

—Tenía mis sospechas de ti y ahora me doy cuenta que estaba en lo correcto. Eres uno de esos malnacidos experimentos de Dragón de Koshi.

—¿Qué?

El comandante se puso de cuclillas y con su puño apretó la tela de la chamarra, muy cerca del cuello de quien ciertamente era una jovencita. Ella le veía confundida y temerosa queriendo comprender de lo que él hablaba.

—Te uniste al escuadrón porque eres un infiltrado ¿no es así?

Ella movió su cabeza temblando para negar esas declaraciones.

—No, no, no soy nada de eso, yo no soy parte de Dragón de Koshi.

—¡Entonces explícame cómo es que tienes algo que solamente el clan Uchiha posee si eres un mocoso no mayor de catorce años! ¡Dime!

—¡No lo sé! —Derramó más lágrimas en frustración— ¿Cómo lo sabría si no conocí a mi padre y mi madre jamás me dijo nada!

—¿Tú crees que soy idiota?

Sasuke se levantó y con su acción jaló a Saki trayéndola en rastras, ella sintió por un momento que el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones hasta que finalmente la soltó de un tirón contra el tronco de un árbol. Allí la acorraló y de su bolsillo sacó un kunai, lo puso muy cerca de su cuello y ella se aterró por tal hecho.

—No tengo porqué de negociar con el enemigo, todo este tiempo has estado enviando información de nuestras localizaciones y por eso extrañamente hemos sido atacados incluso en nuestros mejores escondites. Tú eres el culpable y vas a pagar por todo el daño que les has ocasionado a mis hombres.

—No lo hice, de verdad no lo hice. Yo no soy…

—¡Cállate!

El frío kunai que sostenía con su mano derecha se acercó aún más hasta rozar su piel. Saki inevitablemente comenzó a sollozar mientras apretaba sus ojos.

—Abre esos ojos, esta vez no dejaré que se salgan con la suya. Voy a ver a través de tus pensamientos y voy a encontrarlos.

Con su mano libre levantó el rostro de la adolescente, le arrancó los lentes lanzándolos a un lado y clavó sus dedos en las mejillas de ésta.

—¡Abre los ojos!

Con resignación y entre lágrimas, Saki obedeció y la imagen que vio fue la de un hombre con odio en su mirada. Sasuke Uchiha la odiaba.

Saki fue testigo del momento en que el ojo derecho del comandante pasó de ser oscuro a volverse tan rojo como sus mismos iris al activar aquella habilidad ocular, pero al hacerlo, el propio sharingan de la joven apareció sin que ella así lo quisiera y por algún motivo se bloqueó todo acceso al comandante hacia sus recuerdos.

Tras esa inesperada reacción, Sasuke apretó más fuerte sus mejillas y ella sintió el dolor en todo el rostro. Definitivamente él detestaba mirar el kekkei genkai en alguien ajeno a su clan porque le recordaba la masacre de los suyos y le consternaba el hecho de no poder ver dentro de la mente de Saki.

Lo volvió a intentar pero el sharingan de Saki parecía ser algo único. No lograba ver a través y en un determinado momento algo pasó, se estableció una conexión entre ambos dando un resultado muy distinto a lo que Sasuke quería. No era él quien entró a la mente de la niña sino ella quien involuntariamente tras un punto débil se metió en los recuerdos del comandante y apenas logró ver unas cuantas cosas.

Las manos ensangrentadas de un niño que jadeaba agotado por entrenar hasta el cansancio. Frente a él, el símbolo del clan Uchiha con dos kunai ensartados, y debajo decenas de ellos tirados mostrando los intentos fallidos. Luego, un puñetazo lleno de frustración que se estrelló contra en el suelo.

Con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke logró romper la conexión y después de un grito de dolor liberó su mente del sharingan de Saki. Ella gimió con el mismo sufrimiento y casi no pudo tomar aire para llenar sus pulmones; su chakra estaba agotándose.

Sasuke se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, ella no pudo moverse más. Sus ojos cansados y tristes se limitaban a observar al hombre que yacía justo delante de ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Él golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez, tal como lo hizo muchas veces de niño al terminar exhausto por entrenar y sentir que no avanzaba absolutamente nada para superar a su hermano mayor.

Levantó la mirada, su cuerpo temblaba inundado de rabia y recordó aquella vez que fue herido en el hombro justamente por ese chiquillo que le miraba. Fue entonces que se puso de pie y a punto de golpearlo alguien detuvo su mano haciéndolo gruñir.

—¡Sasuke, basta!

—Suéltame Kakashi.

La voz del Uchiha bajó su volumen pero en ella todavía se podía escuchar la ira contenida. Trató de zafarse del agarre de quien alguna vez fue su maestro, pero éste apretó con mayor fuerza impidiéndolo.

—Estás perdiendo la cabeza por el cansancio, necesitas dormir.

—¡No necesito nada! ¡Dije que me sueltes!

De un fuerte estirón logró soltarse y antes de siquiera poner sus manos sobre Saki, Kakashi lo empujó para tirarlo. Por la debilidad de su cuerpo, Sasuke cayó y el hombre mayor lo sujetó de los brazos.

—Dije que pares —Kakashi lo sometió—, estás en un error.

—¡Ese mocoso tiene el sharingan! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa?! ¡Es uno de ellos, es de esos malditos bastardos!

—¡Saki no es uno de ellos!

Sasuke se removió y con una hábil patada golpeó el abdomen del general. Aprovechó para enderezarse y respiró agitado.

—¡Voy a matarte, maldito!

—¡Saki es un Uchiha!

La mano de Sasuke quedó en el aire a punto de tomar el cuello de la niña, sus labios se entreabrieron para hablar.

—¿Cómo… cómo diablos te atreves a decir eso? El hecho de que este mocoso tenga el sharingan no lo hace parte de mi clan. Es hijo de alguno de esos criminales, no es de mi familia.

—Sasuke, tú no lo entiendes…

—No, te equivocas. Eres tú el que no lo entiende. Se los dije a ti, a mi padre y a Itachi: ¡No me importa si llevan nuestra sangre, mataré a todos los niños que nacieron en Dragón de Koshi!

Y con esa frase, agarró con brutalidad a Saki. Kakashi se desesperó al mirar tal escena, él sabía que no habría palabra que detuviera a Sasuke quien estaba siendo consumido por su odio hacia los criminales. Era perfectamente entendible que así fuera, pero Sarada no era una de ellos.

Al ver con horror que los brazos de la joven ni siquiera se movían para impedir que le ahorcara y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, Kakashi no tuvo más remedio que sujetar el brazo de Sasuke y tratar de hacer que la soltara.

—¡Sasuke, detente! ¡Saki no es un enemigo! —Agarró todo el aire que pudo y lo gritó desesperado— ¡Saki puede ser tu hija!

La mano de Sasuke se abrió y la niña cayó inconsciente al suelo. Kakashi rápidamente la recogió entre sus brazos y revisó su pulso con el miedo de que hubiese muerto. Sintió un profundo alivio cuando supo que seguía viva.

—¿Qué… acabas de… decir?

Kakashi no levantó el rostro, sus pupilas solamente estaban puestas en Saki.

—Saki es…

Acarició la mejilla lastimada de la jovencita.

—Saki es una mujer… y todo apunta a que es tu hija.

Las frías manos de Sasuke se helaron aún más y empezaron a temblar. Su cabeza se movía ligeramente negándolo.

—No, no, estás loco. No es una mujer, y tampoco es mi hija… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?!

—¡Sasuke, cálmate! —Por fin lo miró, Kakashi arrugó la frente y se puso más serio— Lo que escuchaste no es una broma, no estamos para ellas. ¡Dije que Saki puede ser tu hija!

—¡No permitimos mujeres en el escuadrón!

—Lo sé —bajó la cabeza—, lo sé.

—¡¿Entonces por qué…?!

—Porque yo la encubrí.

Hubo silencio de palabras, pero la presencia de todos estaba allí. El resto de los hombres siendo espectadores del dramatismo que se vivía y ninguno de ellos pronunció una sola frase, mas sus reacciones eran de sorpresa.

Pero Sasuke ignoró sus presencias, estaba más preocupado por comprender lo que Kakashi hablaba.

—¿Por qué permitiste tal cosa?

Le restregó con indignación mirándole de cerca.

—Porque ella me lo pidió. Saki me pidió una oportunidad.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo, Kakashi? ¡Tú, maldito traidor! ¡¿Te estás escuchando?!

—Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Cuántos más lo sabían?

Kakashi no quería decirlo, él pensaba llevarse todo el castigo.

—¡Habla!

—Solo yo.

—¡También esa doctora, Ino Yamanaka! ¡Ella hace los exámenes médicos! ¿Por qué la encubres?

—Yo la obligué a guardar el secreto pero soy completamente responsable.

Sasuke apretó los puños y gritó lleno de frustración, todos los demás hombres se hundieron en sus hombros, no recordaban haber visto así al líder. Mitsuki no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Nos han estado encontrando porque hay una mujer en el escuadrón —rió, pero no estaba feliz en lo absoluto—. Hemos sido atacados incontables veces por tu secreto, Kakashi.

Los labios bajo la máscara del general se abrieron, pero fue incapaz de decir algo útil. Sasuke volteó con el grupo de militares y ellos bajaron la mirada arrepentidos de haberse asomado. Únicamente Neji Hyuga no se doblegó y a él se dirigió.

—Ustedes adelántense —habló con más serenidad—. Neji, llévalos, tú sabes qué ruta tomar.

Él movió la cabeza.

—Sí señor.

—Pero no te lleves al niño —miró a Mitsuki—. Él se queda.

—Como usted ordene —Neji giró el cuerpo para encarar al grupo— ¡Vámonos!

En pocos segundos todos se marcharon y solamente Mitsuki se había quedado de pie observando a Saki inconsciente en los brazos del general. Sasuke se acercó a él.

—Ve por mis cosas y tráelas —le pidió, Mitsuki hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—Sasuke, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Kakashi viendo la espalda de Sasuke.

—No confío en las personas que me mienten, por eso te irás.

—¿Piensas que soy parte de Dragón de Koshi?

—Permitiste que una niña entrara, sabías de su sharingan y no dijiste nada y ahora me dices que puede ser mi hija… No puedo confiar en ti, ni puedo confiar en la médica, ni en esta niña.

—¿Cómo puedes tener la mente tan cerrada para no entenderlo? ¡Saki solo quiere rescatar a su mamá!

—Ah, vaya… No era huérfano después de todo.

—¡Te lo digo porque es la razón por la cual me rogó que le permitiera ser parte del escuadrón! No tienes idea de lo mucho que ha estado luchando para mejorar y permanecer.

Sasuke giró la cabeza y por encima de su hombro vio a Kakashi.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi hija? ¿Su color de cabello? ¿Qué tiene el sharingan? Ya te lo he dicho, Yamato encontró ese laboratorio y por tanto…

—Porque su madre es Sakura Haruno.

Las palabras de Sasuke se cortaron y en su pecho su corazón volvió a latir con intensidad. Terminó de girar su cuerpo para ver a su antiguo maestro y después a la jovencita.

Ese nombre le traía recuerdos, esa persona que jamás había olvidado. De repente sentía que ya no estaba en ese bosque y todo a su alrededor era tan irreal.

¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Era posible?

Tantas interrogantes llenándole la cabeza, pensó en algo, una posibilidad quizás ridícula pero que también debía ser tomada en cuenta.

—Señor comandante.

Sasuke reaccionó y vio a Mitsuki quien le había llevado sus pertenencias. Las tomó inconscientemente pero no sabía qué hacer; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía perdido.

Kakashi comprendió que el Uchiha no estaba bien y se tomó el atrevimiento de dar una orden para el menor aprovechando el estado en trance del líder.

—Mitsuki, ¿puedes cuidar a Saki un momento?

—Sí, señor.

—Estaremos cerca de aquí, cualquier presentimiento de peligro grita por mi nombre y vendré rápido.

Entregó a la muchacha al cuidado de Mitsuki y arrastró con él a Sasuke unos metros lejos de allí. Ya una vez lo suficientemente apartados le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara para que reaccionara.

—¡Tienes que estar alerta! Estás perdiendo tu objetivo de vista. —le reprendió.

—Ella no puede ser mi hija. —pronunció con dolor y entonces Kakashi se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba sufriendo. Su mirada era opaca.

—Sasuke…

—Sakura se fue… Se fue y no me dijo por qué.

Por un momento Kakashi se arrepintió de haberlo golpeado.

—¿Ustedes dos alguna vez…?

—Solamente una vez. —contestó sin verlo a la cara.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—No lo recuerdo.

Sasuke se dejó caer a la tierra y se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, se sentía mareado y perdido en otro mundo. Kakashi se puso a su altura y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Sasuke… a Sakura la secuestraron hombres de Dragón de Koshi, por eso Saki ha hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarla.

El comandante reaccionó y las miradas de ambos hombres se encontraron.

—¿Se llevaron a Sakura? ¿Qué? —Su cuerpo se sobresaltó— Tengo que hallarla rápido ¡y después mataré a todos esos malditos!

—No levantes la voz, estamos exponiéndonos y ya hicimos demasiado ruido. Escúchame bien ¿de acuerdo? Sakura quería proteger a la niña, la escondió de todo el mundo excepto de Tsunade, ella fue quien ayudó a Sakura a dar a luz. No puedo entender sus razones pero definitivamente Saki debe ser tu hija.

El rostro de Sasuke se había quedado inmóvil, solamente sus párpados temblaban.

—Si no estoy mal, hace trece años que no sé de Sakura… ¿Cuántos años tiene ese niño… quiero decir, esa niña?

—Doce.

—¿Cuándo desapareció Shisui?

Kakashi suspiró.

—¿Estás pensando que él podría ser el padre de la chica? Sasuke, sé que es poco creíble para alguien como tú pero me lo has confesado, que tú y Sakura llevaron una relación más allá del mero compañerismo. Además, es muy parecida a ti.

—Todos los Uchiha somos parecidos.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero ¿no crees que ella es igual de terca que tú?

—¿Por qué Sakura la nombró así? Ese es un apodo feo.

Se sobó la frente y sonrió, aunque estaba triste y sus cejas fruncidas delataban ese sentimiento.

—En realidad, su verdadero nombre es Sarada. Saki es el nombre que eligió para ocultar su identidad.

No dijo nada al respecto, Sasuke recordó que su madre solía llamarlo de aquella forma cuando él era más pequeño pero él siempre detestó ese apodo. Se preguntó si Sakura alguna vez le habló de él, aunque momentos atrás la jovencita le dijo entre lágrimas que no conoció a su padre y su madre nunca le contó nada.

Recordó esa canción que la noche anterior Sarada estuvo entonando con un volumen tenue. La melodía que Sakura cantaba cuando acampaban en el bosque y ella tenía miedo. Eso le rompió el corazón y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Sasuke?

—Intenté matarla —musitó—, iba a matar a mi hija —soltó un largo suspiro—. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando ¿por qué Sakura no me dijo nada?

El dolor de sus palabras era evidente y Kakashi no sabía cómo consolarlo.

—Por ahora lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con Saki, claro… cuando recupere la conciencia.

—Ella no puede estar aquí, no en este sitio tan peligroso.

—Saki quiere encontrar a su madre.

—Yo también quiero encontrarla, y aunque las posibilidades son escasas espero que siga con vida. Si Sakura escondió a la niña fue para protegerla. Kakashi… Sarada tiene el sharingan, ¿lo entiendes? Una mujer tiene el sharingan…

Kakashi asintió.

—Desde que vi sus ojos con la herencia de los Uchiha, supe que había algo especial en ella. Puede ser un poco torpe e ingenua, pero el amor que tiene por su madre es tan grande y fuerte que aún en su cobardía se atrevió a intentar entrar a un escuadrón donde solo hay hombres.

Sasuke se levantó y limpió su cara.

—¿Por qué has dejado a Mitsuki? —cuestionó el general.

—Simple prevención, es mejor tenerlos juntos por ahora.

Y con aquellas palabras caminó de regreso, Kakashi fue detrás de él.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Vamos a continuar hasta salir de este bosque, seguiremos un camino diferente al de los demás, sé que Neji los guiará por la ruta correcta nosotros nos desviaremos.

—Exactamente ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

Sasuke volteó.

—Te llevarás a Sarada con mis padres, aunque se niegue, ella ni siquiera está a salvo conmigo.

(…)

La noche cayó cuando tenían poco tiempo de haber salido del bosque. Cruzaban un valle solitario y frío pero que sin duda era un sitio seguro.

Kakashi llevaba en su espalda a Saki quien seguía sin poder reaccionar. No era algo de lo que debieran preocuparse, ella simplemente estaba durmiendo después de todo su agotamiento por falta de chakra.

—Paremos aquí, vamos a descansar unas horas para recuperar fuerza. En cuanto el cielo comience a clarear nos iremos —ordenó Sasuke.

Por aquel sitio el paisaje era asombroso. Las montañas se cubrían de nubes y el cielo se contemplaba en su extenso esplendor.

Cuando todos se durmieron acostados sobre la hierba, Sasuke permaneció mirando el firmamento oscuro inundado de brillantes estrellas. Sus ojos observan el titileo constante y su mente vagaba a las memorias que le marcaron para siempre.

«•••»

* * *

—¡Maldita sea!

Un fuerte golpe directo hacia el tronco de un frondoso árbol, Sasuke estaba de mal humor tras haber escuchado a su padre decir que Itachi sería su sucesor.

Sasuke se había esforzado demasiado para lograr ser notado por su progenitor, no obstante le pareció que no significó nada todo el sudor y dolor que experimentó.

—¡Sasuke!

Entre jadeos para controlar su malestar miró de reojo a una mujer de finas facciones y hermosos ojos verdes que con angustia le observaba.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo?

—Esto no es asunto tuyo Sakura.

Se miró los nudillos cubiertos de sangre.

—No vas a lograr nada auto castigándote, no es tu culpa, tú eres realmente asombroso Sasuke.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —La enfrentó, pero al verla su rabia bajó poco a poco— Solo déjame en paz.

—Dame tu mano.

Al momento de tocarlo, él apartó su extremidad no queriendo sentir el roce de sus dedos; sin embargo, ella era médica y no soportaba ver heridas sin ser atendidas. Con terquedad le agarró el brazo y lo obligó a sentarse sobre la banca de cemento.

—¡Aquí quédate!

—¡Suéltame!

—Te soltaré en cuanto termine de desinfectar tu herida.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke atentos vieron cómo ella con total profesionalismo se hizo cargo de limpiar la sangre y colocar un vendaje. Tenía muchos años de conocerla y desde un tiempo atrás le incomodó estar cerca de ella; Sakura era muy bonita y todos los chicos contaron acerca de sus intentos por conquistarla, mas absolutamente todos habían perdido, ella no parecía interesada en nadie.

—Perfecto, ya quedó listo.

Sasuke se vio la mano y luego notó que ella le sonreía; no le devolvió el gesto y simplemente se levantó de la banca para retirarse.

—¿Uh? ¿Ni un _gracias señorita médica_?

Se detuvo dándole la espalda.

—Gracias.

Después, se fue.

Para Sasuke hubiera sido mejor si Sakura se quedaba distante de él, o eso es lo que quiso creer. Pero no pudo ignorarla por más que trató, en un principio no entendía por qué sus demás compañeros dentro del escuadrón estaban locos por ella.

Incluso Naruto, su compañero de equipo, que cuando fueron niños de vez en cuando le coqueteó a la jovencita y ella ni se inmutó. A pesar de que Sakura era desinteresada de todo trato romántico por parte de los demás, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo cerca de él y se preocupó por su bienestar.

Todo eso confundió la mente y el corazón de Sasuke hasta el punto que creyó que por su culpa se volvió débil y que por eso perdió contra Itachi.

Sasuke deseó desde niño convertirse en el líder del ejército del país del Fuego y su sueño se hizo trizas cuando oyó a su padre comentarle a su madre que había decidido que Itachi tomara su lugar.

En ese entonces la masacre del clan Uchiha tenía poco tiempo de haber sucedido. Tal hecho afectó demasiado las mentes de los habitantes de los pueblos vecinos y los miembros del escuadrón. Fugaku creyó que era el momento de nombrar un sucesor más joven que llevara al ejército directo a la victoria y que por fin pudieran ser capaces de derrotar a Dragón de Koshi.

Para aquel hombre no hubo nadie mejor que su propio hijo Itachi.

Sasuke ascendió con rapidez varios niveles y pasó con éxito numerosas pruebas, pero no importando todo lo que consiguió con su esfuerzo, su padre lo ignoró por completo. El corazón de Sasuke estaba vacío y a pesar de ser asombroso, nada lo hacía feliz.

(…)

La cena se servía a las siete en la casa de los Uchiha. Tras la masacre se mudaron a otra vivienda lejos de su antiguo pueblo y esa nueva casa era más chica que la anterior.

La señora Mikoto servía con cuidado arroz hervido y legumbres en los tazones de cerámica. Su hijo Itachi le ayudó a colocar los cubiertos en la mesa y después llamó a su padre para que fuera a cenar. Sasuke no había llegado todavía a casa pero su sitio ya estaba listo.

—Ah, qué bien huele —mencionó el hombre mayor al entrar en la cocina.

—Mamá preparó tu comida favorita. ¿Aún no llega Sasuke?

—Debe estar entrenando.

Fugaku se sentó sobre la silla de madera y esperó a que su esposa e hijo hicieran lo mismo. Tenía una inquietud por la cual moría de ganas por revelar y no podía esperar más.

Esa noche Fugaku hablaría con Itachi para contarle que lo ascendería para convertirse en el líder de toda la organización.

Mikoto no había probado bocado alguno, cada cierto tiempo asomaba la cabeza por la puerta esperando ver a Sasuke llegar, ya se había retrasado diez minutos.

—Mujer, tu comida se está enfriando.

—No comeré hasta que mi hijo esté aquí.

—Ya te dije que debe estar entrenando, Sasuke es muy obstinado.

La puerta principal se oyó y la mujer se levantó de inmediato; lo vio quitándose los zapatos para entrar a la casa.

—Sasuke, qué alivio que estés aquí. Te serví la cena ¿vienes?

Miró a su madre un par de segundos y volvió la vista al suelo.

—Sí…

—No olvides lavarte las manos ¿de acuerdo?

Ella volvió con los demás, Sasuke fue a lavarse el rostro y las manos. Se miró en el espejo, tenía una herida en la mejilla y no recordaba con qué se la hizo.

 _«Debió ser algún kunai»_

Por instinto pensó en Sakura, la imaginó poniéndole una bandita adhesiva y regañándolo por descuidado. Le causó cierta gracia que por cada herida que se veía terminaba relacionándola con ella.

Entró en la cocina y miró su lugar cerca de Itachi, pasó de largo y se sentó. Su padre hablaba con su hermano sin siquiera notar su presencia o decir algo que le indicara que no estaba ignorándolo, pero ya le parecía normal, siempre había sido así.

—Entonces ¿has logrado dominar tu mangekyō sharingan? —preguntó Fugaku.

—Creo que debería dejar de utilizarlo, no creo que mi cuerpo lo resista —respondió Itachi.

—¿Sabes, hijo? Justamente tu buen uso del sharingan hace que seas el más fuerte de todos los miembros del ejército. Eso es algo muy bueno…

Sasuke apretó los palillos y fue su madre quien percibió aquella acción.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero creo que Sasuke también es increíble.

—Itachi, quiero decirte algo importante.

Sasuke ya sabía lo que vendría después y dejó de comer, sus ojos simplemente miraban a la nada y sus oídos ya solo esperaban escuchar aquella frase.

—¿Qué cosa, padre?

—Hijo, quiero que tú seas mi sucesor… A partir de ahora eres el líder del ejército del país del Fuego.

* * *

Decidí dividir los recuerdos en capítulos para así poder explicarlos mejor, el siguiente también será de narración. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, muchas gracias por su paciencia.


	38. NARRACIÓN VII - RECUERDOS Parte II

**Capítulo 37.- Narración VII – Recuerdos [PARTE II]**

Los labios de Itachi quedaron semi abiertos una vez que su padre le informó de su nuevo rango dentro de toda la organización: El más alto.

Inevitablemente su mirada se desvió unas milésimas de segundo hacia su hermano menor quien aparentaba no prestar atención y en cambio se mantuvo cenando en silencio simplemente enfocándose en sus alimentos.

—Padre... Agradezco mucho que confíes en mí para designarme como líder pero...

—No hay _pero_ que valga, Itachi. Esta situación lo requiere, yo ya no puedo continuar en esto; estoy viejo y después de ser herido en aquella batalla no me siento como antes.

Fugaku casi perdió la vida pocos años antes de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Todos esos sucesos eran claros para el hombre mayor: Dragón de Koshi buscaba asesinar a los líderes de la organización enemiga.

Viéndose deteriorado incapaz de salvar más vidas y llevar las riendas de tantos hombres, Fugaku solo podía confiar en su hijo mayor pues tenía la convicción de que no moriría a manos de esos criminales.

—Haré tu nombramiento oficial una vez que hayan terminado las misiones del área de Konoha. Para cuando la gran mayoría de mis hombres estén de regreso, será el momento adecuado.

—Espera, antes quiero que me escuches.

Itachi carraspeó y dejó sus palillos sobre la mesa.

—No puedo aceptar.

—¿Qué? Itachi, esto no es un juego —se quejó su padre.

—No quiero menospreciar tus atenciones y el hecho de que creas que soy bueno para este cargo, pero me conozco bien y sé que no es lo mío. Hay gente más capacitada para esto.

Fugaku cerró la mano en un puño y lo chocó contra la mesa.

—¿Quién puede ser mejor que tú, hijo mío? ¡Dime quién! No hay nadie con tu capacidad, Itachi escúchame bien cuando te lo digo ¡nadie! Y para hacerse cargo de la organización es importante que haya un hombre sensato, fuerte, capaz de provocar miedo del enemigo y respeto de los civiles ¡y ése eres tú!

Mikoto bajó la mirada y posteriormente la dirigió hacia Sasuke. Notó que él había terminado de comer, no obstante, por los granos de arroz dispersos en su tazón se dio cuenta que comió sin hambre y a las prisas para terminar rápido.

—Te serviré más —dijo ella.

—No —respondió al instante —, ya acabé. Gracias por la cena.

Se levantó de su silla y llevó los trastes hasta el fregadero. Los lavó con cuidado más a una velocidad mayor de lo que pudo hacerlo en ocasiones anteriores y salió de la cocina para ir a tomar un baño.

Estando dentro del _ofuro_ le tomó importancia a las heridas de su cuerpo; estaba lleno de magulladuras y sus manos tenían ampollas. Desde que era un niño se dedicó a entrenar su puntería ya que era lo único que podía hacerlo descargar su enojo y al mismo tiempo agotar su energía haciéndolo sentir que realmente estaba entrenando para mejorar.

A diferencia de su hermano mayor que despertó el sharingan a una edad temprana, Sasuke tardó hasta los dieciséis años de edad en lograr despertar su habilidad. Aunque algunos de sus familiares le trataran de animar diciéndole que era asombroso ya que no todos conseguían activar el sharingan, Sasuke siguió creyendo que era pésimo al lado de Itachi al que todo mundo alababa. En especial su padre, quien no hubo día que no exaltara su talento en el combate y aprendizaje. Sasuke inevitablemente se sintió miserable.

Itachi consiguió el mangekyou sharingan en su adolescencia, una rara fase del sharingan que era incluso mejor técnica ocular y eso empeoró la autoestima de Sasuke quien en ese entonces era apenas un chiquillo preocupado por dominar el jutsu bola de fuego.

—No importa todo lo que haga, ese anciano jamás verá mis habilidades ni dirá que está orgulloso.

Tras aquellas dolorosas palabras se hundió en la bañera con agua caliente y cerró los ojos. Se concentró y de repente las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaron a arder a tal grado que con desesperación se enderezó y respiró pesadamente.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Miró el agua, ésta se tiñó levemente de un tono rojizo, entonces se miró los brazos y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

Dudó unos momentos pero al final optó por salir de la bañera para curar el daño en sus brazos.

(...)

No eran horas adecuadas para visitas y sin embargo Sakura estaba convencida de que oyó con claridad dos golpes en la puerta principal del pequeño apartamento donde vivía sola.

Se apresuró a ponerse unos pantalones más largos y una blusa holgada; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de amarrarse el cabello y así abrió la puerta para quedarse en un estado de sorpresa al ver quién era el autor de aquel llamado.

—Sasuke... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay una emergencia?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Sin una sola mueca que cambiara la inexpresiva faceta del Uchiha, ella accedió moviendo su cabeza y retrocediendo para que él entrara.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mis brazos nos han dejado de sangrar y cada vez me duelen más las heridas.

Se remangó la camiseta y le mostró, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al ver que verdaderamente aquellas cortadas en la piel se veían terribles.

—Pero ¿qué te sucedió? Sasuke, esto se ve muy mal.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Estuve entrenando, cuando me bañé con agua caliente noté que la sangre brotaba.

—Un minuto... ¿Qué hacías exactamente en tu entrenamiento?

—Practicaba el control de mi chakra.

Sakura alzó una ceja y se mantuvo pensando cómo eso pudo ocasionar semejantes heridas.

—Podría ser que el chakra dentro de tu cuerpo te lastimó desde adentro hacia afuera, como cuchillas ¿sabes? ¿Estabas enojado cuando lo hacías?

—Son demasiadas preguntas, solo dime si me puedes ayudar o no.

Ella bufó y tomó una pinza para recogerse el cabello.

—No me gruñas.

—Tú eres el que está siempre de mal humor —refutó Sakura mientras buscaba su maletín de primeros auxilios—. ¿Así piensas convertirte de un gran miembro del ejército?

—Yo seré un gran miembro así esté odiando a todo el mundo.

—¿También me odias a mí?

La repentina interrogante de la chica dejó helado a Sasuke. Se quedó viendo que a pesar de su descuidado peinado hecho en cinco segundos, ella de verdad se veía genial.

—Sasuke te pre...

—¿Por qué te uniste? —La interrumpió sin consideración para evadir su pregunta — ¿Por qué quisiste formar parte de la organización?

—¿Por qué? Mmm... Pues porque me gusta ayudar a las personas.

Abrió un paquete de guantes desechables y se los puso, luego comenzó a llenar unos algodones con alcohol.

—Mi madre murió por falta de atención médica, mi padre no consiguió medicina para tratar su influenza. No quiero que más gente experimente algo como eso.

Con su dura confesión Sasuke sintió que había tocado un tema delicado, vio que los ojos de Sakura se volvían tristes cuando hablaba de aquellas cosas.

—Dame tu brazo derecho.

Él obedeció sin decir una sola palabra. Como si se tratara de un niño, ella le limpió con mucho cuidado, desinfectó cada corte y lo cubrió con gasas protectoras. No hubo un solo detalle que pasara desapercibido para Sasuke, ella tenía vocación a comparación de muchos otros encargados de la salud que eran pésimos con sus pacientes.

—Ahora tu brazo izquierdo.

—Sakura, ¿vas a aplicar para ser médico?

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

Sasuke se quedó atónito, ella siguió concentrada en su labor de curación.

—Hace un mes. Los resultados los entregarán pronto.

—Hmm... Tú y Naruto hacen las cosas a su modo, como si tuvieran su vida resuelta ya saben qué rutas tomar y qué resultados pueden obtener —comentó Sasuke con cierta pena sobre sí mismo, ni siquiera se percató de que lo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Uh? Y tú ¿qué quieres hacer para tu futuro, Sasuke?

Él permaneció en silencio, los sueños que tenía... él realmente no sabía qué quería lograr después de todos los obstáculos en su camino.

—¿Sasuke?

Sus ojos oscuros miraron con intensidad a la mujer junto a él, se bajó las mangas de su _jersey_.

—Es tarde, me voy.

En un principio Sakura se quedó perpleja mas luego comprendió que Sasuke naturalmente siempre había sido así: distante, incapaz de hablar de sus emociones o sentimientos.

Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta y después, al poner su mano sobre el picaporte y sin voltear con ella, soltó unas cuantas palabras.

—Buena suerte con tus resultados.

(...)

Al cabo de unos días, mientras Sasuke limpiaba sus kunai sentado debajo de un árbol del jardín de su casa, notó cómo un suave pétalo rosado cayó sobre su rodilla flexionada. Puso su herramienta en un lado y sus dedos tomaron el delicado fragmento. Levantó la cabeza y miró las ramas del árbol llenas de flores del mismo color.

—El cerezo ha floreado muy hermoso este año.

Repentinamente su madre habló y eso lo hizo mirarla, tenía en su peinado un broche dorado y eso capturó toda la atención de Sasuke.

—Supongo que ha concluido el invierno —agregó.

—¿Qué es esa cosa que llevas en tu cabello?

Mikoto pasó su mano delicadamente por el broche y una diminuta sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Es un obsequio que me dio tu padre para pedirme matrimonio, es una tradición dentro del clan Uchiha.

Sasuke no cambió su expresión.

—Pero ustedes ya se casaron hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás preguntándote por qué lo uso ahora? —Mikoto rió— Pues porque hoy es un día importante, hoy es nuestro vigésimo quinto aniversario de matrimonio.

—No veo cuál es la emoción —Sasuke retomó su trabajo de limpiar sus armas de combate—. Pero si eso te hace feliz…

—Cuando encuentres una mujer de la cual te enamores, no harás este tipo de comentarios.

Él no dijo nada, fingió no haberla escuchado.

—Hijo mío… ¿Acaso hay alguien que te guste?

La mirada curiosa de la mujer mayor buscó respuestas en los ojos del muchacho. Sasuke se impacientó y la enfrentó con la cabeza en alto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡No hay nadie! —contestó.

—Sakura…

Sasuke se estremeció y con horror miró a su madre.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene ese nombre de repente?

—Sakura, esa muchacha que estaba en tu equipo… Me he enterado esta mañana que pasó el examen de medicina.

Hubiera querido decir algo, pero una parte de él ya sabía que su antigua compañera pasaría el examen exitosamente. Sakura siempre sobresalió por su mente brillante.

—Las noticias vuelan rápido ¿eh?

—De hecho lo sé porque al parecer su puntuación fue tan alta que están considerando ascenderla a sargento de la división médica. Tu padre fue a una reunión para tratar ese asunto.

Sasuke ya no pudo ignorar tales palabras; Sakura era realmente asombrosa. Recién había obtenido el título de médico y al mismo tiempo se debatía si otorgarle el puesto de sargento de su división.

Tras ver una pequeña cicatriz en su mano recordó justamente cómo fue que ella lo ayudó a curar esa herida. Tantas veces que sus manos se encargaron de atender sus malestares, por primera vez Sasuke pensó que sería bueno darle un obsequio como felicitación.

(…)

La encontró sentada sobre una solitaria banca de cemento que se ubicaba en lo alto de una colina y daba una excelente vista a los pastizales. El cielo azul era brillante y los cabellos rosados de Sakura, se balanceaban con el viento que soplaba ligero.

Pero ella no parecía prestar demasiada atención al paisaje bajo sus ojos, sino que se enfocaba en el resplandeciente firmamento. Ella siempre miraba hacia allá arriba, en especial cuando el cielo se oscurecía y se llenaba de estrellas.

—Sakura.

Bajó el rostro y giró su cabeza hasta mirarlo por encima de su hombro. Cuando tal hecho ocurrió, sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa.

Se iba a levantar pero Sasuke se adelantó para ponerse a su lado sobre la banca.

—¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó ella, Sasuke arrugó las cejas.

—No.

Sakura soltó una risita divertida.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Bueno, la verdad es que siempre que acudes a mí es porque te hiciste alguna herida.

Ella tenía razón.

—En realidad estoy aquí porque escuché que te fue bien en los exámenes.

—Hmm… Me he enterado hace unas horas que pasé —respondió sin mucha emoción.

Sasuke volteó a ver su perfil, su nariz puntiaguda le resultaba inquietante.

—¿Y no estás contenta?

—Lo estoy.

—No parece que lo estés.

—Bueno, en eso nos parecemos.

Sasuke resopló pero no se molestó en lo absoluto.

—Siento que no importa cuántas cosas logre en mi vida —Sakura habló sin quitar sus ojos de las nubes blancas que flotaban—, no tengo con quién compartir esta felicidad.

Sasuke recordó que se había quedado huérfana, una parte de él entendió ese dolor. Se removió en su asiento y carraspeó.

—Puedes compartir tu felicidad conmigo —dijo en seco. Sakura lo miró confundida pero él veía hacia el horizonte.

La mano de Sakura se pegó a la mejilla del joven Uchiha y éste se alteró por la sorpresiva acción.

—¿Qu-?

—Sasuke ¿tienes fiebre? No… no parece que estés enfermo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Es que has dicho algo lindo y eso no es propio de ti.

Bufó. A punto de levantarse para irse ella habló adelantándose.

—Gracias.

—Olvídalo.

—En serio, gracias.

—Lo que sea. Me voy.

Recordó el obsequio, se metió las manos en los bolsillos pero no tuvo éxito. Movió sus ojos de un lado a otro y con lamento cayó en la cuenta de que olvidó el objeto en su habitación.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Buscas algo?

Sakura asomó su cabeza y en cuanto él volteó sin notar su cercanía, sus narices rozaron. El corazón de ambos latió con gran fuerza.

—P-perdón… Perdóname Sasuke.

Ella hizo una reverencia mientras sentía que su cara ardía hasta las orejas. Él estaba igual o peor, su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura y la enderezó; se miraron fijamente sin decirse nada.

—T-tú cumpleaños es pronto ¿no? —preguntó torpemente, ella movió la cabeza afirmando—. ¿Hay algo que quieras? Te compraré lo que pidas.

Sakura estaba embobada viendo lo hermoso que era el rostro de Sasuke. No entendía por qué él estaba siendo apacible pero no quiso arruinar ese momento otra vez cuestionándole sus acciones. Simplemente quería verlo así todo el tiempo, sin esa amargura en sus finas facciones.

—Yo…

Él esperaba impaciente por su respuesta.

—Yo quiero…

—¡Solo dilo!

—¡Yo quiero un beso tuyo!

Arrepentida al último momento de haber expuesto sus deseos, Sakura se cubrió la boca con las manos y Sasuke arrugó la frente.

—Era una broma —ella quiso disimular.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—¿Eh? Ah… Te dije que era una… Sí —confesó—, eso es lo que quiero.

Sasuke tragó saliva.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

Con voz tenue Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que era su mejor momento para confesar sus sentimientos. Si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría toda su vida.

—Porque me gustas.

Sasuke sintió que había dejado de respirar, ella siguió hablando.

—Me has gustado desde que te vi por primera vez en aquel campamento cuando me atreví a unirme al escuadrón. He estudiado tanto y he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en ser tan buena para estar a tu nivel. Por supuesto, quiero ayudar a las personas pero también quiero estar cerca de ti porque… tu presencia me hace feliz.

Él se había quedado mudo pero no dejó de mirarla.

—Creo que no solo me gustas, Sasuke. Este sentimiento no es simple deseo porque con el tiempo que he pasado a tu lado todos estos años, me he dado cuenta que yo de verdad te quiero… tanto que a veces es doloroso.

Sin añadir ninguna palabra, las manos de Sasuke estiraron el cuerpo de la joven mujer y sin poner resistencia, Sakura se dejó llevar hasta que sus labios se unieron en un inexperto y torpe beso.

La felicidad en ambos comenzó a ser parte de sus vidas cuando iniciaron una relación romántica, aunque nadie más que ellos lo sabía.

Para Sasuke, los días empezaban a ser optimistas y le gustaba pasar el tiempo platicando con Sakura sobre sus sueños para el futuro.

Le confesó que siempre quiso ser el líder del ejército pero ese objetivo estaba muy lejos de su alcance pues su hermano Itachi tomaría el rango en pocos días.

Los ojos del muchacho se volvían opacos cuando relataba sus pensamientos, Sakura se daba cuenta de inmediato de cuánto le afectaba y trataba de consolarlo con abrazos.

Todas las noches veían el cielo nocturno, solo unas cuantas veces ella se quedó dormida mientras él continuaba contemplando la luna y las estrellas.

La voz de Sakura sonaría constantemente en su cabeza cada vez que mirara al firmamento: _«Cuando en alguna misión te sientas solo, simplemente debes mirar hacia el cielo y pensar que yo también estoy observándolo. De ese modo siempre estaremos juntos.»_

(…)

El día que Itachi fue nombrado nuevo jefe del ejército fue un momento duro para Sasuke. Aunque su corazón se había hecho a la idea que era un cargo que no le pertenecería nunca, con resignación aceptaba que su hermano mayor era más fuerte que él en todos los aspectos.

Escuchó comentarios sobre lo magnífico que sería para el ejército tener a alguien como Itachi liderando a todos los miembros. Lo malo vino cuando oyó cosas negativas para su persona. Siempre siendo comparado con su hermano y ridiculizado por no ser tan hábil como él.

Fugaku sonreía orgulloso junto a sus compañeros quienes lo felicitaban por sus decisiones. Desde un extremo de la sala, Sasuke en completa soledad abandonó aquel rincón y salió de la celebración para conseguir aire fresco.

Era una plena noche de junio. A pesar de que las risas de los hombres sonaban al fondo, el sonido era cada vez más bajo a la percepción de Sasuke quien recordó de golpe un montón de cosas tristes.

—No importa cuánto te esfuerces… nunca será suficiente.

Su pecho dolía y él conocía la razón de aquella amargura. Se desprendió de su chaleco y lo tiró a un lado, luego caminó hacia su casa pero en el trayecto se detuvo y consideró desviarse hacia un sitio en específico.

No era demasiado tarde para llamar a la puerta, antes había estado allí a altas horas y sin embargo, se sentía nervioso de estar de pie frente al apartamento de Sakura.

Ella abrió despacio y asomó la cara, al verlo sonrió y le permitió ingresar. Sasuke notó que Sakura usaba un albornoz y su cabello estaba húmedo.

—Lo siento, quizás he venido en un mal momento.

—No, no estaba por dormir si es lo que piensas. Estaba preparando mis cosas —reveló ella.

—¿Irás de misión?

—Sí, mañana acompañaré a la brigada médica a un campamento al sur.

—Ya veo. Entonces creo que debería irme.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que hoy era la ceremonia de ascenso de tu hermano.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio y Sakura se dio cuenta que fue un mal momento para mencionar aquello. Buscó alguna forma de arreglar la situación y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño? El agua está perfecta.

Él no la miró, parecía tener la vista perdida; no obstante movió su cabeza despacio aceptando su propuesta.

Bajo el chorro de agua tibia, Sasuke pensó en demasiadas cosas y sintió que la frustración se apoderaba nuevamente de él. No quería pensar por esa noche, estaba harto de ese sentimiento de vacío en su interior.

Terminó de bañarse y usó la toalla que Sakura le prestó para secarse, luego se vistió y salió del cuarto de baño. Observó la espalda de la joven, quien terminaba de preparar su equipaje para el viaje que tendría.

De cierta forma, verla le tranquilizaba y le hacía olvidar sus malestares tanto físicos como mentales.

Caminó hacia ella y rodeándola con sus brazos la apegó a su cuerpo, luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el cuello de ésta.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa? —Sakura sintió que su cuerpo hormigueaba.

—¿Te molesta si me quedo contigo esta noche? No quiero volver a casa.

Su mano subió hasta el rostro de Sasuke y acarició su mejilla.

—Puedes quedarte.

(…)

La noche duró muy poco para el gusto del Uchiha y el amanecer llegó más pronto de lo que quería. Miró la espalda desnuda de su amada y aunque deseó que el tiempo se congelara, nada de eso sucedió.

La misión de Sakura la hizo estar lejos por un buen tiempo mientras él se concentró en ser sargento de la división de infantería. Nombrado no por su padre, sino recomendado por su antiguo maestro Kakashi y tras una larga discusión de los altos mandos, se le ascendió.

Pocos confiaban plenamente en Sasuke Uchiha, en su lugar los demás siempre creyeron que Itachi era la esperanza para terminar con Dragón de Koshi.

La falta que Sakura le hizo en esos momentos lo llevó a cambiar su humor y con su corazón llenándose de rencor, entrenó más duro de lo normal hasta que su cuerpo no lo resistía.

Su sharingan era bueno, pero el de Itachi era excelente. Esa frase la escuchó continuamente entre murmullos de sus compañeros. El dojutsu de los Uchiha era una bendición para algunos, mas para él, se convirtió en una terrible maldición.

Días antes de que Sakura volviera, ocurrió una tragedia. El campamento de la zona norte fue atacado por sorpresa, y aunque Itachi pudo eliminar a la mayor parte de los enemigos, su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias de utilizar el mangekyou sharingan.

Volvieron con él al pueblo tras haber quedado inconsciente. Los médicos determinaron que en efecto, Itachi no resistiría mucho si seguía consumiendo chakra excesivamente por utilizar su habilidad que aunque era asombrosa, no le era de beneficio.

Fugaku se puso renuente y aunque tenía los estudios a su alcance, se negó a creer que su esperanza se esfumara.

 _No había nadie mejor que su hijo mayor_. Eso decía todo el mundo.

A pesar de que Itachi renunció voluntariamente a ser líder del ejército, Fugaku rechazó su petición un par de veces confiando que pronto se repondría. Para ese tiempo él lo estaría cubriendo en el mandato y creía que una vez sano, su hijo volvería a su cargo.

Pero no fue así.

Sasuke fue invitado a una de las tantas reuniones que se hicieron para contemplar quién se quedaría en el lugar de Itachi. Fugaku por supuesto no esperaba que su hijo menor estuviera allí y al verlo, pensó en qué tanto pudo haber mejorado Sasuke.

Tras una extensa y exhaustiva conversación, se concluyó que la persona más capacitada hasta ese momento era justamente el hijo menor de Fugaku. Aunque la mayoría de los presentes lucían decepcionados y sus rostros no mostraban complacencia como cuando se nombró a Itachi, estaban convencidos que por más que les desagradara la idea, era cierto que Sasuke era demasiado bueno.

Cuando se nombró a Sasuke el nuevo líder del ejército, no hubo aplausos ni ovaciones, solo silencio. Los ojos de Sasuke vieron cómo su padre se levantó de su asiento y caminó fuera de la sala.

 _Para él no hubo un «felicitaciones, hijo mío.»._

Todo lo que oiría por los próximos meses serían comentarios malintencionados hablando de que ahora era el líder solo porque su hermano enfermó.

(…)

Sakura regresó enterándose de la nueva noticia del ascenso, pero no vio a Sasuke hasta pasados unos días cuando por fin él encontró un espacio en su apretado horario. Pues ser líder implicaba más horas de trabajo y muchas juntas con los altos mandos, eso incluía al señor feudal.

Los encuentros entre ambos disminuyeron a dos cada tres semanas y aunque no se vieran tanto, Sasuke percibió que Sakura no actuaba como solía hacerlo. Estaba callada casi todo el tiempo cuando se encontraban, era como otra persona.

Antes de convertirse en el líder del ejército, Sasuke compró un ornamento especial para proponerle matrimonio, tal cual su madre le contó que era tradición dentro del clan. Pero justo la tarde que se citaron para verse, no pudo entregárselo.

Ella estaba cabizbaja y se abrazaba a sí misma.

—¿Te va bien como sargento? —Preguntó él.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy rara desde que volviste.

Sasuke metió la mano dentro de su chaleco y sintió la caja del obsequio, antes de poder sacarlo, Sakura habló.

—Sasuke… Lo siento.

Su mano se quedó quieta sin intentar sacar el objeto. Los ojos verdes de ella le miraron.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Sus labios se entreabrieron y tras una lucha interna, ella por fin lo manifestó con amargura.

—Quiero que terminemos nuestra relación.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices esto?

Él sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando las facciones de Sakura le explicaban que ella no estaba bromeando.

—Lo he pensando, y aunque te amo… sé que esto no va a funcionar.

—Debes estar cansada, por eso dices estas cosas. Es mejor que aclares tu mente y después hablaremos con calma sobre esto.

Sasuke se levantó de la banca para irse y ella también se puso de pie.

—Sasuke, escúchame.

—No, ya te dije que hablaremos después. Tengo una reunión en media hora, cuando me desocupe iré a buscarte ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora trata de descansar bien.

No le dio espacio para decir nada más. Una parte de él no quería escuchar sus razones, quería creer que ella necesitaba meditarlo y tal vez solo se trataba de un malentendido.

Lo pensó hasta que sintió que era una verdad absoluta. Pero luego de ese encuentro, no se volvieron a ver.

Cuando finalmente encontró un día libre para hablar con Sakura, Sasuke acudió al apartamento donde ella solía vivir y no importando cuántas veces tocara la puerta, ella nunca abrió.

Preocupado de que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido, buscó la forma de abrir la cerradura hasta que sintió un objeto debajo del tapete: la llave.

Entró dentro del edificio y el olor a humedad y polvo fueron indicadores de que nadie había vivido allí por semanas. La casa estaba abandonada y aunque llamó por su nombre en cada habitación sabiendo bien que no habría respuesta, no quiso perder la esperanza.

Pero sus ilusiones murieron en el momento que sobre la mesa encontró un papel doblado por la mitad.

Estiró su mano para alcanzarlo y al abrirlo encontró un texto breve con la letra de ella. Sin quererlo, empezó a leerlo mentalmente.

 _«Quiero que sepas que siempre has sido asombroso y estaré orgullosa de ti por todo lo que con esfuerzo has logrado._

 _Gracias por este tiempo, gracias por amarme._

 _Por favor, vive y sé muy feliz, es algo que mereces. Espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme._

 _Te amo._

 _Sakura. »._

El papel se arrugó en su mano y sintió esa soledad llegando abruptamente. Nunca entendió por qué ella se fue, ni siquiera dejó indicios en esa carta.

Al enterarse oficialmente que Sakura Haruno renunció a su cargo y a ser parte del escuadrón, Sasuke abandonó sus esperanzas y las depositó dentro de un cofre donde guardó el ornamento con flor de cerezo y el cual posteriormente escondió bajo el piso de su antigua habitación cuando viajó al Valle de las Lágrimas.

Allí, en su pueblo fantasma donde no había nadie. Donde los malos recuerdos le invadían y donde todo murió para él.

Visitó el antiguo templo de Indra y con rencor reclamó a la deidad de su clan toda su mala suerte en la vida. Sasuke no podía llenar ese vacío por más que lo intentara, su corazón estaba siempre triste.

Alejado de todo el mundo, sentado en el suelo de aquel viejo templo abandonado y sin más sueños para el futuro, lloró con mucho dolor.

Cuando su llanto cesó, oyó la lluvia caer afuera y sin importarle tanto el mojar su cuerpo bajo las potentes gotas de agua, salió de allí.

Sus ojos ardían y sus párpados pesaban. De pronto se detuvo al mirar en un cristal de una de las casas solitarias y con indiferencia descubrió que sus ojos estaban diferentes.

El mangekyou sharingan se activó en ellos.

(…)

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Sasuke dejó de ver las estrellas y giró el rostro para mirar a la niña que seguía durmiendo sobre el pasto y que se acurrucaba por el frío.

Una extraña sensación ardía en su pecho y sus ojos se mojaron levemente. Extendió su brazo para cubrirla bien con la cobija y con cuidado retiró un mechón de su cabello que le cubría parte del rostro.

 _«Duerme bien, hija mía.»._

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer este capítulo!**_

 _ **Si te gustó, no olvides dejar un comentario.**_


	39. GARDENIA

**Capítulo 38.- Gardenia**

El dolor en mi estómago provocado por la falta de alimento me hizo despertar y con ello me di cuenta que el cielo estaba claro. Aunque aún tenía varias nubes grises rondando por ahí, el sol logró atravesarlas hasta bañarme con suaves rayos.

Mi cuerpo estaba caliente y fue así que me percaté que dos mantas cubrían todo mi cuerpo. Me enderecé y quedé sentada viendo alrededor; seguía desorientada.

Al voltear hacia un lado noté que el comandante me miraba muy atento desde unos metros de distancia y fue así que todos los recuerdos me llegaron de golpe. Por un momento sentí que había dejado de respirar y me puse de pie asustada queriendo escapar de él.

Los brazos del general me rodearon para impedirme el paso y me levantó el rostro para colocarme los anteojos.

—Tranquilízate, por ahora estamos fuera de peligro.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de frío y me abracé esperando encontrar calor. Seguí dándole la espalda al señor Sasuke, mi cabeza recordaba su mano en mi cuello tratando de matarme y eso sería difícil de olvidar. No supe qué sucedió luego de aquello, solo oí la voz del general sonando en la lejanía y después, nada.

—Necesitas comer algo, siéntate.

Me presionó de los hombros hasta ponerme en el suelo sobre las cobijas. De su mochila sacó una lata, la abrió y me la entregó.

—Me gustaría ofrecerte mucho más pero hay que racionar los alimentos.

Observé la lata, era atún.

—Señor, usted...

—Yo ya comí —aclaró—, todos lo hicimos, solo faltas tú. Aquí tienes agua.

Miré mis dedos de la mano, estaban sucios. Tomé la botella con agua y vertí un poco de líquido para limpiar la mano con la que comería, pues no tenía ningún cubierto.

No podía dejar de sentir esa presión, sabía que los ojos del comandante seguían puestos sobre mí y yo quería evitar mirarlo.

—¿En dónde está Mitsuki? —pregunté.

—No debe tardar en regresar, fue a recolectar unas plantas medicinales. Están relativamente cerca de aquí y esta zona es segura así que no debes preocuparte por él.

Comí el contenido de la lata y mientras lo hice, el general se sentó a mi lado con su rodilla flexionada y su brazo descansando sobre ésta. Estar cerca de él me hizo sentir cómoda y relajada. El hecho de que el cielo estuviera parcialmente soleado animaba ligeramente mi alma.

—Saki...

Miré al señor Kakashi, pero él estaba viendo hacia el horizonte. No contesté, él continuó.

—El comandante ya sabe que eres mujer.

Tragué con dificultad, sin pasmarme o hacer cualquier indicio de sorpresa. Después de lo que pasó era lógico que él supiera todo de mí.

Separé mis labios para hablar aunque no encontraba palabras adecuadas para expresar mi sentir.

—Supongo que está molesto ¿verdad?

Un ave sonó en el fondo haciendo su canto, luego se le unieron otros compañeros. El general bajó la cabeza y me miró, sus ojos tenían algo... Siempre su mirada delataba lo que había en su alma. Se veía agotado y lleno de dolor.

—Tendrás que dejar el ejército.

No pude argumentar en ese instante, aunque ya sabía que algo así sucedería escucharlo era cruel. Tantos meses de sacrificio en vano por el mero hecho de no ser un varón.

—Usted sabe que no puedo irme sin antes...

Me detuve, la costumbre de ocultar mi vida real me hizo callar antes de revelar algo que quizás ya todos sabían y así mismo me lo hizo saber el hombre sentado a mi lado.

Movió su cabeza despacio negando, luego habló.

—Saki, el comandante y parte del ejército ya saben que eres una chica. Sasuke sabe que buscas a tu mamá y está dispuesto a ayudarte a encontrarla pero no te puedes quedar aquí.

—No me iré.

—Saki...

—¡Dije que no me iré!

Me levanté y escuché que el comandante también lo hizo bajando de la roca de la que estaba sentado momentos atrás.

—Es peligroso que estés aquí.

—Es peligroso para todos, no solo para mí. Decidí entrar al escuadrón porque quiero rescatar a mamá y aunque era cobarde y a veces lo sigo siendo, no voy a regresar con las manos vacías. ¡He puesto todo mi esfuerzo!

—Entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos, pero eres un objetivo para Dragón de Koshi y corres peligro.

—¿Por qué soy un objetivo? ¿Porque soy una chica? ¡No soy débil! Sé que puedo luchar, puedo defenderme de...

—Te irás.

La voz del comandante sonó muy cerca de mí, volteé y lo vi a mi costado. Por impulso me aparté unos pasos de él, luego me arrepentí pues parecí un ratón miedoso.

—Usted no lo comprende —le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Soy el comandante supremo y cuando doy una orden debe ser cumplida. He escuchado por el general tu meta en esta organización y te aseguro que no descansaré hasta encontrar a tu madre. Sé bien lo que sientes.

Respiré pesadamente y mis labios temblaron.

—Usted no puede comprender mis sentimientos, no diga tales mentiras.

Mi pecho estaba ardiendo, de un momento a otro sentí rabia dentro de mi ser y alcé la vista para encarar al líder del ejército. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Usted tiene una familia, tiene hombres que le respetan y obedecen a sus órdenes. Yo estoy sola en este mundo y he tenido que enfrentarme a mis miedos más profundos por acercarme a mi objetivo. Así que no diga que sabe lo que siento porque no es así.

Su rostro no cambió su seriedad, parecía no importarle lo que con dolor le expresaba desde mis entrañas. Parpadeaba despacio y su boca se mantenía cerrada; él tan solo me observó.

—Sarada...

—¡No me llame así! Para usted soy Saki, ¡para todos aquí! Sarada se quedó en Konoha, no volveré a ser _ella_ hasta que no encuentre a mamá. Y lo siento mucho, pero no puedo confiarle nada a alguien que intentó matarme.

Sentí la mano del general sobre mi hombro.

—Saki, todo fue un malentendido. El comandante... Su reacción fue completamente natural, recuerda que estamos en medio de una guerra y él al no saber que tú tienes el sharingan...

—No le des más explicaciones —dijo el comandante—, he dicho que se irá y así será.

Se dio la media vuelta y sentí una rabia enorme. Odiaba que me subestimara y siempre tratara de humillarme.

—¡Usted es el peor líder!

Se detuvo.

—No entiende los sentimientos de nadie solo busca saciar su ego. Que es el mejor, que es el más fuerte ¡¿y eso ha servido de algo?! ¿Por qué no ha podido derrotar a Dragón de Koshi?!

—¡Saki! —gritó el general.

—¡Voy a ir por mi mamá aunque usted no quiera!

—Bien, lárgate entonces —volteó—, y no durarás ni diez minutos antes de morir.

Me quedé callada tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

—Tienes el sharingan, eso es lo que quieren por eso eres un objetivo para ellos —reveló—. Cuando reúnan todos los que necesitan, el dragón despertará y todos moriremos. Entonces nadie podrá salvar a tu madre ¿eso deseas? Adelante, ve a que te maten.

La otra mano del general abarcó mi hombro vacío.

—Saki, por favor... Hazlo por el bien de tu mamá... y por mí.

Miré al general y mi frente se arrugó con pena al igual que mis labios. Las lágrimas que contuve resbalaron por mis mejillas hasta el suelo; entonces abracé al señor Kakashi.

—No quiero irme, quiero estar con usted, tampoco quiero que usted muera.

Acarició mi cabeza.

—No moriré, te lo prometo.

Se puso de cuclillas y al estar a mi nivel me tomó el rostro con sus manos.

—Yo también buscaré a tu mamá, y cuando la encuentre le diré que ha tenido una hija muy valiente.

—Señor Kakashi... Hubiera querido que usted fuera mi papá.

El general abrió mucho los ojos y sin darle tiempo a decir algo lo abracé por el cuello.

—Gracias por ser mi cómplice todo este tiempo y ayudarme a ser valiente.

El encuentro duró un par de segundos hasta que me aparté de él y miré al comandante. Él no se había movido de allí pero la oscuridad de su iris se había desviado a otro rumbo.

—¿Qué camino debo tomar? —le pregunté y eso lo hizo prestarme atención.

—Kakashi te llevará.

—Y... ¿a dónde iré?

Tardó un rato en responder, parecía dudar.

—Con mis padres.

—¿Eh? ¿Con sus padres? ¿Por qué?

—Porque estarás segura con ellos, además —me barrió con la mirada desde los pies hasta la cabeza—... Después de todo eres una Uchiha.

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo del día anterior cuando el señor Kakashi le dijo eso antes de que yo perdiera la conciencia. Pensé que se trató de un sueño pero no fue así. Me quedé sin palabras, no sabía cómo reaccionar a que lo mencionara.

—¿Ya ves? Irónicamente también eres parte de mi familia.

Me sentí avergonzada.

—Comandante, aquí están las plantas.

Mitsuki apareció en la escena cargando un montón de hierbas, al verme solo levantó las cejas.

—Kakashi, ayúdame a clasificarlas.

—Sí, señor. Saki, quédate aquí un momento y prepara tus cosas ¿de acuerdo?

Acepté moviendo mi cabeza, él se alejó junto al comandante.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Mitsuki lanzó esa pregunta sin darme tiempo a ordenar mis pensamientos, no sabía cómo hablarle después de todo lo que pasó, no tenía idea qué tanto sabía él de mí.

—Estoy bien —dije a secas y jugué con las mangas de mi chamarra.

—¿Comiste algo?

Asentí. Miré mi mochila y comencé a guardar mi cobija.

—Saki...

—Mitsuki, ya debes saber que me iré ¿verdad?

Él suspiró y se sentó sobre la hierba de modo que podíamos vernos a la cara.

—Sí. Me lo dijo el general.

Continué acomodando las cosas dentro de mi mochila y miré los frascos de Inojin me entregó con el antídoto para mordeduras de esas bestias de Dragón de Koshi.

—¿Sabes la razón?

—Sí.

Saqué uno de los frascos y lo contemplé para evitar coincidir con Mitsuki.

—¿Me odias? —cuestioné con pena.

—¿Por qué habría de odiarte?

Bajé el frasco y finalmente tomé valor para verlo a los ojos, sus bellos ojos color miel que tanto me gustaban.

—Por mentirles a todos.

Pestañeó un par de veces y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Creo que una parte de mí tenía la certeza de que eres una chica pero no quise ser imprudente preguntando algo como eso. Conozco bien las reglas del escuadrón y si resultaba cierto que eras una mujer disfrazada de hombre, imaginé que tenías tus razones.

Mi corazón latió con rapidez, había sentido ligera paz dentro de mi ser.

—Yo realmente quería ser más fuerte —confesé con tristeza, mis dedos se enroscaron alrededor del frasco—. Quería ser capaz de salvar personas, no de vivir escondida.

—Eres fuerte, eso me gusta de ti.

La mano de Mitsuki se posó sobre la mía y al alzar mi rostro le miré.

—Lo siento —dije—. Por mi culpa fuimos atacados muchas veces. Nos detectaron porque había una mujer en el grupo... De verdad, lo siento Mitsuki.

—Saki... ¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan?

Su extraña y repentina pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Su rostro estaba muy tranquilo y parecía no importarle lo que le acababa de decir.

—Pues... No lo sé. Quizás...

Me quedé pensando pero no pude encontrar ninguna. A mamá le gustaban los cerezos y aunque me parecían lindos y estuve a punto de mencionarlos, sentí que no eran afines a mí.

—Creo que no puedo responder a tu pregunta, perdona.

Mitsuki sonrió, esta vez con amplitud.

—A mí me gustan las _piphyllum oxypetalum_ —dijo.

—¿Las qué?

Rió bajito.

—Su nombre popular es "dama de noche". —aclaró—. Es un tipo de planta que florece dos veces al año y únicamente lo hace en luna llena. Es débil ante los fuertes rayos del sol, y por eso su nombre se debe exclusivamente a la noche que es cuando puede florecer en todo su esplendor.

Levantó la vista al cielo y sus cabellos ondearon.

—Pero, a pesar de que puede florecer durante toda la noche, al llegar la mañana se marchita.

Su relato me pareció triste, incluso su rostro cambió a un semblante melancólico.

—Su belleza es efímera, pero especial.

—Supongo que debe ser una flor muy bonita.

—Sí, lo es.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente y eso me cohibió.

—Creo que a ti te van bien las gardenias.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Las gardenias?

—La señora Ino tenía muchos libros y me prestó uno, era sobre flores. Cuando lo leí pensé que las gardenias se parecían mucho a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son...

—Saki ¿terminaste de guardar tus cosas?

El señor Kakashi apareció interrumpiendo el diálogo de Mitsuki, cerré mi mochila y me la colgué.

—Sí, perdón es que Mitsuki me estaba diciendo algo —lo miré con la esperanza de que continuara.

—Lo sabrás después —me dijo—. Buena suerte en tu camino, Saki.

El general tomó su mochila .

—Bueno, es hora de marcharnos.

—Kakashi, recuerda lo que te dije —mencionó el comandante.

—Sí, no se preocupe por eso. Saki, vámonos.

Miré al comandante, él sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos y después vio hacia el suelo. Lo siguiente que observé fue a mi compañero, sentí una opresión en mi pecho. No quería despedirme de él.

Estiré mi mano temblorosa hacia él y traté de sonreír sin parecer estúpida.

—Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo, por enseñarme los puntos débiles de Boruto y... por confiar en mí.

Estrechó mi mano con fuerza.

—Gracias por aventurarte a ser parte de esto —dijo—. Fue bueno conocerte.

No quería llorar de nuevo, y puse todas mis fuerzas en evitarlo aunque mis ojos se nublaron, pero parpadeé varias veces para suprimir las lágrimas.

Cuando nuestras manos se soltaron, le entregué los frascos con el antídoto.

—Creo que será mejor que ustedes se queden con esto.

—De acuerdo.

Volví a mirar al comandante e hice una reverencia.

—Lamento todos los problemas que causé —me enderecé—. Por favor, no pierdan.

Sus labios se abrieron pero no dijo nada, como si meditara sus palabras tardó unos momentos antes de expresarse.

—Cuida de mi madre. Eres fuerte, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Pensé en la señora Mikoto y asentí.

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, en marcha.

El general me dio palmaditas en la espalda y le eché un último vistazo a Mitsuki quien alzó su mano y me dijo adiós. Así lo hice yo también aunque sentí que una parte de mi corazón se quedaba con él.

Avanzamos hasta perderlos de vista y fue entonces que pude soltar esas lágrimas silenciosas. No hubo llanto, solo sollozos.

—¿Por qué suspiras tanto? —Preguntó el general mientras caminábamos.

—Cosas de chicas —fue lo único que pude responder.

—Ya veo... ¿Te molesta si interrumpo tu momento?

Limpié mi cara.

—Ya estoy bien, dígame lo que tenga que decir.

—Tardaremos aproximadamente cinco días en llegar a nuestro destino, el camino se puede tornar peligroso y no llevamos muchas reservas de alimentos así que será un trayecto duro para ambos. Te pido que no cometas una imprudencia y obedezcas a todo lo que te ordene ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señor —contesté en voz baja.

—Y algo más —carraspeó—... Cuando estés con la familia Uchiha y consigas momentos de paz, úsalos para entrenar.

—¿Entrenar?

—Sí. Para que no oxides lo que con esfuerzo lograste durante estos meses. Dijiste que no volverías a ser Sarada hasta que no rescataras a tu mamá.

—Pero ya ni siquiera pertenezco al ejército.

—Eres mi discípula y no permito que mis estudiantes sean débiles. Quiero que sepas defenderte en el extremo caso de que intenten hacerte daño, por eso durante este viaje de regreso te enseñaré una última técnica.

Detuve mis pasos y lo miré emocionada.

—¿De verdad? ¿De verdad me enseñará algo importante?

—Así es. Es mi deber darte las armas para sobrevivir.

—¿Y qué es? ¿De qué técnica se trata?

También se detuvo y se echó las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

—Se llama "Millar de pájaros" o también puedes decirle... Chidori.

* * *

 _ **Es un capítulo cortito para concluir con esta situación.**_

 _ **Algo importante que debo mencionar es el hecho de que Sasuke prefirió no decirle a Sarada que él es su padre porque si ésta se enteraba podría reaccionar mal e intensificar su terquedad de quedarse. Si tener a su madre lejos la hace sentir impotente, imagínense al saber que Sasuke es su papá. No obstante, lo sabrá pronto de eso no se preocupen.**_

 _ **Es todo, gracias por su paciencia. Besos.**_


	40. CHIDORI

**Capítulo 39.- "Chidori"**

La tarde comenzaba a caer en esa región montañosa. Caminamos bastante y en todo momento el general evitó adentrarse al bosque. Procuró llevarme por toda la orilla hasta que irremediablemente tuviéramos que vernos en la necesidad de ir al interior.

Por el sendero que tomamos había canales pequeños de agua. El señor Kakashi dijo que eran los brazos de un gran río de la montaña. Varias veces nos detuvimos para tomar agua del mismo.

Cuando la luz empezó a disminuir supimos que era tiempo de parar y preparar un sitio para descansar.

Mi estómago estaba haciendo ruido y fue algo que no pude evitar, aunque el general no hizo ningún comentario al respecto estaba segura que lo escuchó con claridad.

Cuando nos detuvimos, lo vi aproximarse al agua que corría en dirección opuesta a nuestro destino. Se remangó la chamarra y metió la mano; yo me acerqué para ver qué estaba haciendo.

—¿Señor?

—El agua por aquí fluye con mayor intensidad —sacó la mano y se puso de pie mirando hacia delante—. Debe haber una roca atravesada.

—¿Busca algo?

—Sí, nuestra cena.

—¿Qué? —Por alguna razón me emocioné, y no era para más, llevaba casi todo el día muriéndome de hambre.

—Verás, este río es de agua fría y según leí hace un tiempo, es conocido que por aquí hay truchas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son peces, los más comunes miden entre treinta y cuarenta centímetros.

—Treinta y cuarenta.

Moví mis manos y en el aire hice una medida aproximada del tamaño de uno de esos peces. Mis ojos brillaron entusiasmados ¡eran de buen tamaño!

—¿Y cree que podamos pescar algunas?

—Eso dependerá de nuestra suerte para localizarlas, por eso mencioné lo de la roca, si hay una atravesada, entonces el agua detrás de ésta se topa con ella y eso hace que los peces se queden allí.

Caminó unos metros y yo fui siguiéndole el paso. De repente estiró el brazo y me señaló dos rocas de considerable tamaño que estorbaban a la corriente de agua.

—Allí, vamos.

Se subió con cuidado y me preocupé de que cayera, luego me fijé que algo brillaba bajo sus pies y me di cuenta que había enviado parte de su chakra justamente a sus plantas para fijarse con fuerza y no resbalar.

—¡Eureka! —mencionó contento—. Aquí hay unos peces.

Sacó sus kunai y los lanzó, oí el salpicar del agua. Luego con una mirada victoriosa me mostró dos peces grandes que colgaban moviéndose. Los lanzó hacia un lado y cayeron en tierra.

—Eso cenaremos. —dijo sacudiéndose las manos.

—Usted sabe mucho, señor Kakashi.

—Solo lo necesario. Ahora te mostraré cómo limpiar a estas criaturas.

La fogata donde asamos a las truchas la hice con una pequeña llama de mi jutsu de fuego. Pronto el cielo se oscureció y nos quedamos sentados alrededor de ella viendo cómo pequeñas chispas volaban hacia arriba perdiéndose.

—Ten cuidado, las truchas tienen muchas espinas.

—Señor, ¿no es peligroso que hagamos fuego? Quiero decir ¿no nos detectarán?

—Sí es peligroso, sobretodo el asar alimentos pues el aroma podría atraer osos.

—¿Osos? —Me espanté—. En ese caso ¿no sería mejor si apagamos la fogata?

—Estaremos bien, conservemos el fuego un rato más y después lo apagamos. Ahora come.

Tomé un pedacito de la carne cocida y le soplé antes de llevármela directo a la boca. Mientras masticaba levanté la cabeza y me encontré con un cielo cubierto de hermosas y brillantes estrellas. Aunque por la luz que irradiaba el fuego se opacaba la vista ligeramente, eso no quitaba el esplendor del firmamento.

—¿Por qué siempre miras al cielo? —preguntó el general.

—¿Uh?

—Lo he notado, sobre todo cuando es de noche. ¿Tiene algo especial?

—Una vez mamá me dijo que el cielo nos conecta a todos sin importar si somos buenos o malos —continué observando los tonos azulados y oscuros—. Y que las estrellas son como bombillas que alumbran los caminos solitarios. Por eso, cuando tienes miedo o cuando extrañas a alguien puedes voltear al cielo y pensar que ese ser amado también lo observa igual que tú.

—Y de ese modo sientes que estás cerca de esa persona ¿no es así? —complementó.

—Sí, justo así lo dijo.

—Hmm... Eso explica muchas cosas.

—Señor, hay algo que olvidé mencionarle al comandante. Estaba tan confundida y enojada que omití algo así de importante.

—¿De qué se trata?

Aclaré mi garganta y bajé el pescado para ver directo al general.

—El krego que faltaba y que me topé cuando tomamos ese descanso...

—Ah, lo recuerdo. Está muerto.

—¿Muerto? Pero solamente se quedó petrificado.

—El comandante acabó con él ¿pero puedo saber cómo es que quedó en ese estado?

Me removí en mi lugar.

—Esa bestia podía hablar.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, le juro que habló. Me dijo que fuera con él, le pregunté que qué era lo que quería de mí y me contestó que se trataba de mi sangre, él quería mi sangre.

El señor Kakashi dejó a un lado su alimento y me prestó más atención. Había arrugado su frente y su cuerpo tomó otra postura.

—Una bestia que hablaba, razonaba y deseaba tu sangre. Esto no me agrada para nada.

—¿Qué cree que pudiera ser?

—Un experimento quizás... No te imaginas las aberraciones que he visto a lo largo de mi vida y que son causadas por estos criminales con devoción enfermiza.

Se sobó el mentón descubierto, su máscara estaba en su cuello mostrándome su rostro completo.

—El monstruo de cuernos evitó mirarme directamente en casi todo momento. Después de activar mi sharingan mientras traté de defenderme, llegó un punto donde su único ojo inevitablemente tuvo contacto con mi habilidad y pude ver parte de sus recuerdos.

—¿Recuerdos? En ese caso tenemos más razones para creer que se trata de un experimento y ese ser antes fue una persona.

—Pero ¿por qué motivo querría mi sangre?

Estuvo callado, parecía pensar en una respuesta que ni siquiera él conocía.

—Saki, sabes que por tus venas corre sangre Uchiha —me miró a través del fuego que nos separaba—. Para despertar al dragón son capaces de cometer las peores atrocidades.

Me dio un escalofrío.

—¿Usted cree que ellos sepan que tengo sangre Uchiha?

—Quizás. ¿Qué cosas viste en sus recuerdos?

Busqué dentro de mi pantalón y sentí el lazo con el que mamá sujetaba su cabello; lo saqué para mirarlo con la tenue luz de la fogata.

—Mamá lo hirió en el ojo, justo aquel que tenía esa enorme cicatriz.

—¿Viste a tu mamá en los recuerdos de esa bestia?

Moví la cabeza.

—Sí. Pero no pude continuar, no fui capaz de mantener el control sobre mi sharingan y cuando salí de sus memorias, me di cuenta que el monstruo se quedó petrificado. Quiero creer que mi mamá sigue con vida y está luchando como nosotros para sobrevivir.

Apreté el listón rojo.

—Señor ¿cuándo me enseñará el chidori?

—Cuando salgamos de esta zona. Nos iremos poco antes del amanecer; todavía falta un buen camino por recorrer así que trata de dormir lo suficiente.

—¿No hay de esos monstruos cerca de aquí?

—No lo sé pero no te sucederá nada malo, confía en mí.

—Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.

—Quédate tranquila. Es más arriesgado cuando vamos caminando dentro del bosque, y por ahora estamos casi en la frontera con el país de las Flores. Hasta donde sé, Dragón de Koshi no se ha extendido a otras naciones... al menos no por ahora.

Bajé la mirada, guardé el listón de nuevo dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Termina de comer para que te enjuagues las manos y te duermas. —me ordenó.

—Sí, señor.

(...)

Al igual que casi todos los días, el recorrer grandes distancias hacía que mis pies dolieran. El frío se soportaba poco a poco pero las molestias del cuerpo provocadas por golpes y cansancio eran difíciles de sobrellevar.

El general Kakashi tenía más experiencia en ese aspecto. Su resistencia era asombrosa y me emocionaba escuchar sus historias durante el viaje; conocía muchas cosas y visitó demasiados lugares.

El siguiente día concluyó con tranquilidad, el bosque terminaría pronto.

Cuando llegó la mañana del tercer día de nuestro viaje, nos encontramos con un paisaje espléndido: una laguna en la que se reflejaban los rayos del sol y el agua clara brillaba con esos destellos dorados.

El sonido del agua fluyendo por entre las rocas y desembocando en la inmensa laguna, me produjo una enorme paz y el frío desapareció por unos momentos. La montaña estaba del otro lado y la temperatura se sentía mucho más cálida.

—De aquel lado comienza el país de las Flores. —comentó el general.

—¿Usted ha visitado ese país?

—Si a visitar te refieres a adentrarme a su territorio como turista, la respuesta es negativa. He ido por otros asuntos y no he pisado más allá de cinco kilómetros. No obstante, con lo poco que fui capaz de ver, fue suficiente para admirar la belleza de sus paisajes.

Miré de nueva cuenta aquel horizonte hasta que el señor Kakashi retomó la palabra.

—La primavera llegará pronto, por fin terminará este crudo invierno.

—Y los cerezos florecerán. —añadí con nostalgia.

—Hemos avanzado más de la mitad de nuestro destino así que aprovechando este lugar, considero que es momento de enseñarte el chidori.

Levanté la cara y sonreí emocionada. Se quitó la mochila y la puso en el suelo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que tuve el sharingan?

Hice memoria, fue aquella vez que yo entrenaba el jutsu que el sargento Konohamaru me enseñó. Él se bajó la máscara y me señaló su cicatriz.

—Hace muchos años durante un combate perdí mi ojo izquierdo. Un amigo, se llamaba Obito Uchiha, él me obsequió su sharingan cuando estaba moribundo. En ese tiempo desarrollé una técnica y la combiné con este dojutsu. Debido a que mi organismo adaptó el ojo que recibí como obsequio, el sharingan desapareció y con él dejé de utilizar el chidori.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el chidori es muy peligroso. El sonido chirriante es inevitable y solo debes soportarlo, pero es la potencia de las luces emitidas por los rayos lo que hace que se pierda el objetivo de vista, podrías incluso dañar a muerte a la persona equivocada.

Se remangó la chamarra.

—En cambio, si utilizas el sharingan jamás dejas de mirar a tu objetivo. No hay forma de cometer un error.

—Entiendo.

—Aún puedo hacer el chidori pero no veo nada hacia el frente, así que quédate a unos cuatro metros de distancia y presta atención. No te muevas de tu lugar ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Observa —estiró el brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda lo sostuvo—. Cargas tu chakra directo a tu brazo, imaginas una corriente eléctrica que te envuelve y poco a poco el calor se sentirá por tu extremidad. Respiras hondo y dejas fluir todo el chakra hasta que salga de tu cuerpo.

Miré asombrada el momento en que unos pequeños rayos se avistaron por su antebrazo y posteriormente unos más grandes salieron de la palma de su mano. Un chillido comenzó a surgir y se me erizó toda la piel.

—Se llama millar de pájaros porque el sonido que producen los rayos es como si miles de aves cantaran.

Después de explicarme eso, una gran corriente eléctrica apareció y se moldeó en una cantidad grandísima de rayos que se concentraban en la palma de su mano. Permaneció así durante unos segundos y luego soltó su mano para liberar la energía que se perdió en el aire. Sacudió su brazo derecho y se masajeó la palma donde antes tuvo el chidori.

—¡Eso fue impresionante!

—Lamento no poder mostrarte el resto. Pero te guiaré para que veas el impacto de esta técnica así que ven acá.

Bajé mi mochila al suelo y me acerqué.

—Extiende tu brazo así y pon tu mano izquierda sujetando con fuerza tu muñeca.

—De acuerdo.

Imité su movimiento, él se puso unos pasos detrás de mí.

—Ahora quiero que actives tu sharingan.

Hice lo que pidió.

—Ya lo hice. —indiqué.

—Bien. Ahora haz lo que te dije, envía parte de tu chakra a tu brazo derecho, concéntralo en tu palma e imagina que es una corriente de electricidad, para saber que lo estás haciendo bien comenzarás a sentir calor.

—Sí.

Respiré hondo y dirigí el chakra hacia donde me indicó.

 _«—Imagina que es electricidad, imagínalo Sarada.»._

Mis ojos miraron fijamente el centro de mi mano y visualicé los pequeños rayos alrededor de ella. De pronto sentí ese calor que ardía, casi como aquella vez que durante mi enfrentamiento con el monstruo y el enmascarado, mi cuerpo me mostró mi afinidad con el elemento rayo.

—Señor, creo que me está quemando. —dije asustada.

—No te pasará nada, concéntrate y no tengas miedo. Sigue moldeando tu chakra hasta que la energía sea visible. Por ningún motivo desactives tu sharingan.

—Bien, bien.

Volví a tomar aire y puse mi atención en lo que quería lograr. Como si fuese contra mi voluntad, sentí un cosquilleo ardiente que corrió desde mi hombro hasta la punta de mis dedos y con ello, el chidori empezó a tomar forma. Mis pupilas veían cómo los rayos emergían de mi propia extremidad pero en un tamaño más pequeño que el del general.

—Se-señor...

—No te espantes, sigue liberando más energía, necesitas que sea más grande.

—¿Cómo hago eso? —cuestioné con nerviosismo.

—Siente cómo el chakra corre por todo tu brazo buscando una salida, dirígelo hacia el sitio donde se forma el chidori, allí se acumulará y el tamaño incrementará.

Seguí sus instrucciones y tal como lo dijo, el chidori logró un tamaño asombroso, tan espectacular que no sabía si estaba contenta o tenía miedo de esa cosa.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —Mi voz temblaba.

—Ahora quiero que mires la roca mediana de tu izquierda, esa que está separada del resto.

Moví mis ojos y la localicé.

—La veo.

El general me daba sus indicaciones casi gritando, pues el fuerte sonido del chidori dificultaba nuestra comunicación.

—Vas a dirigirte allí pero no lo hagas caminando, debes correr ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que ir a toda velocidad y jamás bajes tu mano, mantenla en la misma posición. Una vez que llegues a la roca, libera tu agarre y aparta tu mano izquierda. No acerques el rostro e impacta toda la energía acumulada directamente en la roca.

—¿Q-qué?

—No lo hagas con miedo, debes tener convicción. Corre con seguridad directo a tu objetivo Saki, jamás dejes de ver a tu objetivo. Como si quisieras lanzar un globo con agua para que estalle sobre éste ¿me entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, señor.

—Cuando cuente hasta tres quiero que corras hacia allá.

—De acuerdo.

Respiré hondo por tercera vez, mi corazón estaba acelerado.

—Uno, dos, ¡tres! ¡Ve hacia tu objetivo!

Mis piernas empezaron a andar y con toda la velocidad que pude conseguir, fui directo a la roca que mi sharingan ya había localizado.

 _«—Sin titubear, sin vacilar, Sarada. Como si fueras a reventar un globo, ¡ahora!»._

Mi brazo izquierdo lo dirigí hacia atrás, el chidori se impactó sobre aquella roca y al momento del suceso pude ver lo que esa técnica era capaz de hacer. Mi mano atravesó la dureza de la materia mineral como si fuera un pedazo de papel.

Pero aunque la técnica fue un éxito, sentí que mi cuerpo era expulsado hacia atrás y una gran fuerza me lanzó en ese sentido contrario. Fui atrapada en el aire por el general.

—Saki, ¿estás bien?

Miré mi mano, no tenía ninguna herida.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Es normal, la primera vez también me pasó y no hubo nadie que me detuviera. Es algo que vas controlando con la experiencia, tu cuerpo se hace resistente a este tipo de ataques y lo haces parte de ti.

Me soltó.

—¿Qué opinas del chidori? ¿Crees que podrás dominarlo?

—Al principio estaba asustada pero creo que me gusta destruir cosas.

—Bueno, eso no suena muy bien —se rascó la mejilla—. No es mi intención que hagas uso de esta técnica más que para defender o defenderte de los asesinos de Dragón de Koshi.

—No se preocupe, no haré mal uso de esto.

—Asegúrate de entrenarlo tanto como puedas, pero en un lugar libre de mirones que pudieran acercarse. Aunque tu sharingan te ayuda bastante a mejorar la visión todavía tardarás un tiempo en acostumbrarte y si alguien te estorba lo podrías matar.

—Lo entiendo, tendré cuidado.

—Bien, hazlo una vez más y después comemos algo para partir.

(...)

La noche anterior caí rendida y apenas tuve fuerza para acomodar mi cobija. A pesar de dormir en un sitio incómodo como el suelo mismo, pude conciliar el sueño.

Cuando amaneció y desperté, sentí calor cerca de mis pies. Me enderecé y miré al general cociendo algo sobre el fuego. Me tallé los ojos para aclarar mi vista y busqué mis lentes.

—Buenos días. —saludó.

—Buenos días... ¿Cómo prendió la fogata? Debió despertarme para...

—No quiero que gastes chakra, además tengo un encendedor.

—¿Fuma?

—No, es para emergencias. ¿Descansaste lo suficiente?

Bostecé.

—Creo que sí. ¿Falta mucho para llegar a donde el comandante me envió?

—Bueno, ya vamos más allá de la mitad del camino. Podría decirte que estamos a dos o tres días de terminar el trayecto.

—¿Qué pasará después? ¿Usted volverá? Es demasiado, señor Kakashi, va a cansarse mucho.

—No te preocupes por mí, yo conseguiré la forma de regresar. Tengo la orden de protegerte hasta que te deje en ese sitio seguro.

Miré el fuego y extendí mis manos para calentarlas.

—¿El comandante le pidió protegerme?

—No lo pidió, lo ordenó.

—¿Por qué?

El señor Kakashi me miró.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Él me odia.

Oí una risita.

—No te odia, es parte de su deber como líder proteger a todo el país, en especial a los más jóvenes. Y ahora que ustedes terminaron siendo familia, es normal que quiera asegurarse de tu bienestar.

Masajeé mi cuello y pensé en esa declaración.

—Señor Kakashi, ayer me dijo que tuvo un amigo Uchiha... ¿Él era como el comandante?

—Obito era extrovertido y un cabeza hueca. No todos los miembros de ese clan eran serios y estrictos como el señor Fugaku o Sasuke, si es lo que piensas. Ya conoces a Itachi, él es demasiado amable.

—Al señor Itachi le gustan los dangos, ¿a usted qué le gusta?

El general se quedó pensativo.

—Me gustan muchas cosas. —musitó.

—¿Alguna comida en especial?

—Hmm... El pescado a la parrilla. ¿Por qué?

—Solo es curiosidad. Creo que no sabemos tanto el uno del otro ¿verdad? Es bueno que nos conozcamos.

—No soy una persona muy interesante, Saki.

Sonreí y estiré los brazos.

—Ya que usted conoció al clan Uchiha, ¿alguna vez trató con Saki? Me refiero a mi padre.

Él dejó de mirarme y se concentró en lo que estaba asando.

—¿Saki? Es cierto, me dijiste que tu madre te dijo que así se llamaba.

—¿Entonces lo conoció? —pregunté ilusionada.

—Bueno... La verdad, no. No recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre.

Me decepcioné, tenía la esperanza de que me contaran sobre él.

—¿Tu madre no te dijo absolutamente nada de él?

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Pensé que quizás era doloroso para ella hablar de él por eso no cuestioné nada y me conformé con lo poco que decía. Cosas como: heredaste esos ojos de tu padre, y él nos cuida desde el cielo —suspiré—. Yo de verdad quiero saber qué clase de hombre fue y cómo se enamoraron mis padres. Esas inquietudes pueden parecer tontas pero me hacen mucha ilusión.

—Saki dime una cosa ¿estás contenta de saber que eres una Uchiha?

Su pregunta fue repentina, me quedé meditándolo seriamente.

—Creo que no sé qué es lo que siento. Es agradable saber que no estoy tan sola pero al mismo tiempo creo que tengo miedo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solamente se escuchaba el crujir de la madera ardiendo. La interrogante del general me hizo divagar en mis pensamientos y pensé en muchas cosas. Como la razón por la cual mamá jamás me dijo que mi padre perteneció a ese clan ni que tenía familiares en él.

Me pregunté también si ella sabía que el sharingan era la herencia de los Uchiha y pensó que en algún momento yo podría despertarla.

—Saki, antes de ir con la familia del comandante tengo que llevarte a revisión médica.

El general habló y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Revisión médica? ¿En dónde?

—Hay un campamento en un área resguardada, no está tan lejos del sitio donde están los Uchiha. De todos modos debo ir por provisiones y material de primeros auxilios así que aprovecharemos para que curen tus heridas. Nos desviaremos por el camino pero no te preocupes, eso no nos retrasará para nada.

—Sí señor, será como usted diga.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	41. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL GENERAL

**Capítulo 40.- "Los sentimientos del general"**

Nuestro viaje continuó otro día más. Dejando atrás la bella laguna donde dos días antes aprendí el chidori, el mapa indicaba que para llegar hasta el pueblo más cercano debíamos atravesar el bosque.

No era una parte tan densa y extensa como las anteriores, no obstante, seguía siendo peligroso. El general me explicó que ciertas criaturas de Dragón de Koshi habían sido creadas con el fin de vigilar esas zonas por lo que no sería una sorpresa encontrar alguna en aquellos sitios.

Era casi medio día cuando nuestro camino siguió dentro de ese terreno. Me provocaba escalofríos el mero hecho de verme rodeada de árboles tan altos teniendo una casi nula visión del cielo. Era como estar atrapados.

Quizás mi temor también se debió a las malas experiencias vividas justamente en los bosques.

El trayecto siguió su curso normal por unas horas hasta que el general se detuvo y para que yo hiciera lo mismo, colocó su mano frente a mí. Ese acto tan repentino puso alerta mis sentidos y miré alrededor sin hacer mucho ruido; las aves dejaron de cantar y fue una ventisca volando las hojas secas del suelo lo único que percibí.

—¿Debo activar mi sharingan? —susurré, el señor Kakashi negó con su cabeza.

—Quédate junto a mí.

Tomó mi muñeca y avanzamos despacio. El ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado y de nuevo se manifestó en mí esa sensación de ser observados por alguien. Pensé que el general no quiso que activara mi sharingan para no hacerme gastar chakra.

Su mano me sostenía con fuerza y él estaba demasiado alerta de lo que acontecía a nuestro alrededor, no quería sentir miedo aunque era algo inevitable.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando de pronto escuché un rugido y casi al instante miré a la criatura que saltó sobre nosotros. El general me empujó al suelo y caí de sentón viendo cómo de su mano emitió esa poderosa luz púrpura parecida al chidori.

No tardó demasiado, la bestia murió al primer impacto de aquel rayo; el general era asombroso. Pero apenas terminó con su vida, estiró de mi chamarra y me puso de pie para lanzarme a otro extremo. Con ello evitó que otro monstruo que salió de la nada, fuera directamente sobre mí.

El destino de aquella terrorífica criatura fue el mismo que el de su compañero.

—Señor Kakashi ¿está herido?

—No —se acercó al segundo monstruo para verlo—, estoy bien.

Me levanté del suelo y me sacudí las sentaderas, corrí a su lado.

—¿Por qué no me permitió activar el sharingan?

—Saki, este tipo de bestias son rastreadoras —se puso de cuclillas y observó las fosas nasales del animal muerto—. Tu sharingan hubiese sido percibido de inmediato y seríamos atacados en manada.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere con _manada_?

Me miró desde su nivel.

—Hay más de éstos por todo el bosque. Estos dos han sido los que se hallaban más cerca de nuestro camino por ese motivo nos encontraron pronto. Si tu sharingan se activa, ellos pueden detectarlo y todos vendrían tan rápido como les fuera posible. No estoy en condiciones para una pelea con tantos oponentes y el comandante me pidió protegerte.

—Señor Kakashi, ¿estas bestias son las que olfatean mujeres? ¿Es por eso que nos encontraron?

—Saki, éstos son de otro tipo, no tiene nada que ver que seas mujer. Huelen la sangre que posee kekkei genkai y tu sharingan es un tesoro invaluable para ellos.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que nos encontraron si ni siquiera lo activé?

Se puso de pie.

—Dime una cosa… ¿cuándo llega tu periodo?

Pestañeé sorprendida, me incomodó su interrogante mas luego lo recordé.

—Ah, es cierto —mis mejillas comenzaron a arder—. Anoche comenzó. —revelé.

—Eso lo explica.

—Lo siento. Estaremos expuestos durante todo el camino ¿qué deberíamos…?

No terminé mi frase cuando vi que sacó un kunai de su portador, se remangó la chamarra y sin pensarlo se hizo una herida en el brazo la cual empezó a sangrar.

Me quedé helada ante su acción y quise auxiliarlo pero mis piernas se congelaron cuando noté que con su mano contraria se limpiaba la sangre.

—Se… ¿señor Kakashi?

—Lo lamento, sé que esto puede resultar asqueroso para cualquier persona en especial para una jovencita como tú; sin embargo, es la única forma que tengo para salvar nuestras vidas.

—¿Qué?

—Te mancharé con mi propia sangre para que las bestias se confundan y no puedan detectarte. No tengo un kekkei genkai, entonces estarás a salvo. Prometo que en cuanto salgamos de aquí, te limpiaré.

Miré su brazo herido, la sangre continuaba apareciendo. Lo pensé rápidamente y admiraba ese valor del general, su capacidad para tomar decisiones tan veloces para resolver problemas repentinos. No iba a negarme a su ayuda, no después de su sacrificio.

Levanté mis propias mangas y extendí mis brazos para que me untara el líquido rojizo. Así lo hizo y después en mis pantorrillas. Una vez que terminó se desinfectó la herida y se colocó un vendaje.

—Hay que irnos pronto, no debemos dejar que nos alcance la noche.

—Señor Kakashi, ¿usted cree que haya alguien más que sepa de mi sharingan?

—No lo sé, pero no nos quedaremos para averiguarlo. Anda ¡corre!

(…)

Sin descansos prolongados ni nada que nos detuviera, así fueron las siguientes horas. Cargadas de tensión y cansancio pues, tampoco pudimos comer nada. Por fortuna el paisaje delante de nosotros nos indicaba que pronto saldríamos de ese tenebroso bosque.

Lo malo de aquella situación apareció justamente cuando creía que la angustia culminaría y los siguientes minutos se convirtieron en una pesadilla de adrenalina.

La lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza y si me mojaba bastante, la sangre del general se desvanecería. Eso me dejaría al descubierto y las bestias nos perseguirían incluso aunque saliéramos del bosque.

Corrí y corrí tan rápido como pude, el general hizo lo mismo y después de salir de aquel lugar, continuamos avanzando al mismo ritmo hasta alejarnos una distancia considerable.

Nos paramos a tomar aire cuando la lluvia se convirtió en gotas esporádicas y el bosque se vislumbró quedándose a lo lejos.

Me dejé caer al suelo y respiré profundo. Mis pies dolían.

—El campamento está hacia aquella dirección —apuntó con su dedo—. Unas tres horas más y podrás reponer un poco de tus energías.

—Señor ¿cómo está su herida?

Se miró el vendaje, noté una gran mancha roja que casi traspasaba el material.

—Estaré bien, no te asustes por un poco de sangre. A partir de aquí nuestro camino se vuelve un poco más relajado así que podemos ir con calma.

(…)

Pequeñas cabañas se apreciaban bajo una gran colina verdusca; el aire que se respiraba era ligero y mi cuerpo se sintió en paz después de permanecer mucho tiempo a la defensiva.

La tarde había llegado para ese entonces y cuando logramos acercarnos, el general descendió por unos escalones de cemento hacia el interior de una entrada debajo de un puente. Ni siquiera lo había visto porque su ubicación se ocultaba muy bien de las zonas altas.

Abrió una puerta y vi un largo y casi oscuro pasillo solitario. Solamente unas cuantas bombillas alumbraban su interior pero su luz era opaca y no servía de mucho.

Seguimos andando, el señor Kakashi iba por delante de mí. Se paró frente a una segunda puerta y dio un par de golpecitos con sus nudillos. La mirilla se abrió y una voz masculina se dejó oír.

—Identificación.

—General Kakashi Hatake. Tengo órdenes del comandante de venir por material, además solicito dos revisiones médicas.

Un sonido parecido a una alarma fue lo siguiente en escucharse. Posteriormente la cerradura de la puerta fue retirada y ésta se abrió permitiéndome ver la intensa luz blanca del interior de aquel lugar.

—Adelante, señor general.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y nos dejó ingresar, después caminó como buscando algo.

Todo allí dentro era muy parecido a un hospital. Había mujeres y hombres uniformados de un lado a otro y a pesar de que en el ambiente no había tanto ruido, ligeros murmullos se escapaban.

Lo siguiente que noté fue el olor a alcohol etílico. Todo eso me recordó a la señora Ino.

El hombre que nos permitió entrar volvió con nosotros y habló.

—Por favor, síganme.

Fuimos detrás de él por otro pasillo más amplio; abrió una puerta y entramos a un consultorio donde una mujer de cabello oscuro y rostro maduro, nos recibió.

—General Hatake, qué sorpresa tenerlo aquí. —dijo ella, su rostro era de felicidad auténtica.

El señor Kakashi sacó un sobre de su mochila y se lo entregó a la mujer.

—Es de parte del comandante. Necesito que se haga cargo de —me miró—… Usted lo entenderá.

La mujer extrajo una hoja de papel del interior del sobre, luego leyó el contenido y me di cuenta que su expresión facial cambió ligeramente.

—Saki, ella es la capitán de la división médica, la doctora Shizune.

Volteé otra vez con ella e hice una reverencia. La doctora apartó el papel de su cara y lo dobló.

—Yo me haré cargo. Por favor, usted vaya al cuarto siete para que lo examinen.

—Saki, te dejaré aquí unos momentos. Por favor haz caso a todo lo que la doctora te indique.

—Sí, señor.

El general salió y cerró la puerta. La doctora colocó el papel dentro del sobre y lo puso encima de su escritorio.

—Por favor, pasa detrás del cambiador y colócate esta bata.

Me entregó una prenda de color celeste, luego fui a donde me indicó para desvestirme y ponerme el nuevo atuendo de paciente.

Volví con ella y me pidió que me subiera a una báscula. Tras anotar mi peso y estatura, me solicitó ir a la camilla para revisarme.

—¿Y toda esta sangre seca?

—Ah, en realidad no es mía —dije, ella me miró—. Verá… el general se hirió para ponerme de su sangre y así ocultarme de las bestias de dragón de Koshi.

Una ceja de la doctora Shizune se elevó.

—Bueno, comenzaré limpiando esto.

Tuve cierta incertidumbre respecto a lo que decía la carta del comandante pero no quise cuestionar. Una de mis dudas se disipó cuando la mujer terminó de anotar en su libreta.

—No voy a indagar en tu vida personal, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Voy a pedirte que por favor abras la boca.

Obedecí y ella metió un hisopo, después lo guardó en una bolsita transparente.

—Muy bien, ahora por favor retira tus lentes porque voy a revisar tus ojos.

Con una luz los examinó haciéndome mirar de un lado a otro. Una vez más tomó apuntes y me devolvió los anteojos.

Se retiró unos momentos y abrió la puerta dando indicaciones al personal. Me sentía muy nerviosa y ni siquiera entendía el porqué.

La miré regresar, se limpió las manos con un gel azul para después solicitar que me acostara sobre la camilla. De sus manos emitió un chakra muy raro y me recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

—Todo parece estar en orden —dijo—. Ya puedes sentarte. En un momento vendrá el enfermero para aplicarte unas vacunas.

—Uhm… Disculpe…

—¿Sí?

—¿Mis ojos están bien?

—Lo están. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, nada en particular. ¿Para qué ha sido lo el hisopo?

Tocaron la puerta justo cuando hice aquella pregunta. La doctora permitió el acceso y cuando vi al chico que entró al consultorio, me sentí muy feliz.

—Aquí traigo las vacunas… ¡Saki!

—¿Eh? Con que ustedes se conocen.

—Saki fue mi compañero en el equipo del general —dijo Inojin y apresurado se acercó con una bandeja plateada en sus manos.

—En ese caso, los dejaré solos un momento —la doctora tomó el sobre, la bolsa de plástico y su libreta—. Volveré en un rato, te encargo que administres las tres vacunas que marqué en la lista.

—Sí señora.

Inojin portaba un uniforme color azul, y por lo que escuché, ya tenía el rango de enfermero.

—Viejo, no sabes lo genial que es verte de nuevo. Aquí uno no se puede enterar de nada.

Se colocó un par de guantes de látex, luego abrió un paquete de jeringas.

—De modo que ya eres un enfermero. No ha pasado tanto tiempo y ya estás aquí en la división médica. —mencioné.

—No ha sido cosa fácil. Mamá me tuvo estudiando día y noche para pasar el examen.

Preparó la vacuna, luego me subió la manga corta y desinfectó el área.

—¿Y la señora Ino?

—Mamá fue enviada a otro lado con una cuadrilla especial. Hubo un ataque y necesitaban médicos.

—¿Qué hay del señor Itachi?

Inojin colocó la jeringa usada sobre la bandeja y tomó otro paquete para repetir la acción. Me emocionaba mucho verlo en esa faceta tan seria y responsable.

—Volvió con su familia. Debido a su condición, es mejor que esté en un lugar seguro, o eso es lo que dijo la doctora Shizune.

Me quedé pensando en el hermano del comandante, sentí mucha pena por su triste situación. Inojin continuó aplicando las vacunas y cuando terminó se retiró los guantes.

—¿Cómo están los demás? —Me preguntó.

—El comandante nos separó por grupos, Boruto se ha ido con su padre al igual que Shikadai, cada quien en un grupo distinto. Mitsuki y yo hemos terminado en el mismo junto al comandante.

Él asintió como si estuviera orgulloso.

—Es bueno que hayas llegado tan lejos, mira, ya eres parte del ejército —dijo emocionado pero yo no pude sonreír como él—. ¿Saki?

Sentía toda esa carga de culpabilidad por el secreto que le oculté que no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

—Saki ¿pasa algo?

—Inojin...

Me quedé mirando mis manos que descansaban sobre el regazo. Me era muy difícil decir aquella verdad, y no quise pensar en cómo lo tomaría Inojin.

—¿Qué ocurre, viejo?

—Yo, lo siento mucho. De verdad lo siento.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

Tragué saliva.

—Esto de mentirte.

—¿Me mentiste? ¿En qué?

Levanté la vista y miré directo a sus ojos celestes. No quería romper sus ilusiones ni nuestra amistad, sin embargo, de nada servía que continuara negando mi naturaleza.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Sarada… y soy mujer.

El silencio que reinó en el consultorio de la doctora, se prolongó más de lo que imaginé. Inojin no dejó de mirarme pero en sus ojos había algo extraño, ni siquiera fui capaz de descifrar lo que cruzaba por su cabeza; era como si continuara procesando la información.

Apenas logró pestañear, sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar unas simples palabras.

—¿Uh?¿Esto es una broma o algo parecido?

Respiré despacio y me quité los lentes.

—No, no es una broma. Yo… yo no soy un chico.

Dejó de mirarme y sus ojos se fijaron en un punto inexistente. Sus cejas se fruncieron y por sus muecas comprendí que Inojin trataba de entender aquella confesión. Seguramente en su mente estaban todos esos recuerdos de los momentos que vivimos juntos cuando él creía que yo era su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué? —expresó y hubo dolor en sus palabras— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no aceptan mujeres en la organización.

Continuó con la vista perdida.

—¿Y por eso preferiste engañarme aún cuando te consideré mi mejor amigo?

—Lo hice por el bien de mi mamá.

Me miró después de lo que dije y noté que se había molestado.

—¿Tu mamá? Entonces no solo me mentiste al presentarte como hombre sino que tampoco eres huérfano. ¡Qué gran sorpresa!

—Inojin, en serio lo lamento mucho. Hice esto porque me hallaba desesperada, de verdad necesitaba entrar al escuadrón porque…

—¡Oh vaya! Mi madre es quien realizaba las pruebas a los reclutas, eso significa que ella también lo sabía y no me lo contó.

Apretó los puños, luego tomó la bandeja.

—Espera, no te vayas —agarré su camiseta—, quiero explicártelo.

—¿Y por qué ahora?

—Porque me sacaron del ejército, porque me tendré que ir y no volveré a verte, ni a Mitsuki, ni a nadie.

Me sentí triste, aunque era algo de que ya se esperaba, no fue sino hasta que lo pronuncié que caí en cuenta de lo que sucedería.

—¿Eres una espía?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué nos engañaste?

Me limpié los ojos.

—Porque secuestraron a mi mamá, yo solo quiero rescatarla. No pensaba entablar amistades, no imaginaba crear conexiones con otras personas. Cuando menos me di cuenta tú me considerabas tu amigo y me sentía en familia con todos ustedes. No te culpo si me odias, es normal que te enfade el que te haya mentido todo este tiempo.

Volvió el silencio aunque fue más breve; Inojin caminó hacia la puerta. Me sentí sola.

—Dijiste que tu verdadero nombre es Sarada ¿no es así? —Asentí—. Bien, señorita Sarada. He terminado mi labor, la doctora vendrá pronto. Cuídese.

Abrió la puerta y salió sin decir más. Nuestro lazo de amistad se rompió en ese instante y fue doloroso. Poco a poco volvía a quedarme sola perdiendo a las personas que quería.

Cuando la doctora Shizune regresó, me indicó que ya podía vestirme. Me entregó un frasco con tabletas, dijo que eran vitaminas. Luego de eso, salí del consultorio con un vacío emocional y un nudo en la garganta.

Vi a las enfermeras cruzar de un pasillo a otro, mis pies anduvieron vagando sin rumbo y aunque era capaz de mirar a las personas, sentía que mis oídos no me permitían escuchar nada.

Mi estado de trance culminó cuando la conocida voz del general apareció; volteé para encontrarlo con su brazo vendado.

—¿La doctora ya terminó de revisarte?

Moví mi cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? Te veo triste.

—Vi a Inojin —hablé en voz baja—. Le conté la verdad, eso de que soy una chica y —apreté el frasco en mis manos—… ya no somos amigos.

—Oh, ya veo. Con que es eso.

Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Sé lo que va a decir: que las cosas no siempre resultan como queremos y que la vida es así. Pero eso no impide que deje de dolerme.

—No, no pretendo que deje de dolerte pues el dolor a veces sirve para hacernos fuertes. Quizás Inojin se siente traicionado y es muy pronto para que lo asimile, por eso actuó de esa forma.

—Mitsuki no lo tomó a mal.

—Las personas no son iguales, todos reaccionamos de distinta manera. Así que quita esa cara y deja de pensar en ello; si Inojin te consideraba su buen amigo, probablemente terminará aceptándolo. Es un muchacho inteligente después de todo.

—¿Y si no me perdona?

El general se inclinó para mirarme a la cara.

—Entonces no era tu amigo.

Apreté los labios y aunque tenía mucha razón, no quería que sucediera lo segundo.

Salimos de aquel sitio hacia la superficie. El cielo oscureció aunque todavía quedaba algo de luz. Miré el humo que salía de las chimeneas de las cabañas y ese olor a madera húmeda llenó mis fosas nasales.

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunté.

—Con los padres del comandante.

—¿Está muy lejos?

—No, está a una media hora de aquí. Así que vamos antes de que sea más tarde, no me gustaría irrumpir en una hora inadecuada.

Retomamos el camino, mi estómago no hizo ruido mas sentí el doloroso vibrar por la falta de alimento.

Conforme avanzamos, se me ocurrió preguntarle algo más al general.

—Señor Kakashi ¿usted se irá hoy?

—Hmm… Me gustaría tener súper fuerza y hacer todo sin detenerme a comer o dormir, pero soy un ser humano común así que me quedaré otro día para descansar.

—¿De verdad?

—Debe haber alguna posada donde pueda pasar la noche. De todos modos no podré irme porque estoy esperando un resultado médico.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Le hicieron exámenes? ¿Se siente enfermo?

—Asuntos personales, Saki. —contestó.

—Usted nunca me cuenta nada de su vida, señor.

—Mi vida es aburrida.

No lo hostigué más con mis dudas y seguimos la vereda que luego de un rato, nos llevó hasta una vivienda. El general sacó un papel el cual leyó mentalmente, luego tocó la puerta del portón y un hombre se asomó.

—Ah, vengo de parte del comandante Sasuke.

—¿General? ¡Es usted!

Aquel señor salió por completo y nos abrió el portón.

—Qué alegría verlo, general. Por favor pase, le avisaré al señor Fugaku.

Caminamos al interior y nos detuvimos en el portal, me comencé a poner muy nerviosa. No odiaba al papá del comandante pero me aterraba un poco su presencia.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien.

El general me animó. Oí unos pasos apresurados y doblando por la esquina vi a la señora Mikoto, quien se paró en seco cuando nos encontró; detrás de ella llegó su esposo con su habitual expresión.

—General, ¿cómo está mi hijo? —preguntó la mujer, lucía asustada.

—Él está bien, no he venido para dar malas noticias.

Respiró con alivio y llevó ambas manos al pecho agradeciendo en un susurro.

—¿Qué pasa Kakashi? Es inusual que te presentes por aquí y más a esta hora.

El anciano notó mi presencia y elevó sus cejas, yo escondí la mirada.

—El comandante Sasuke me envió aquí para cumplir con una misión especial y es lo que estoy haciendo —sacó un papel de su chamarra y lo extendió al anciano—. Por favor, lea esto.

El hombre desdobló el papel y se puso debajo de la lámpara de la pared. La señora Mikoto buscaba en su rostro alguna información, pero aquel señor permaneció leyendo en silencio. No hizo ningún gesto hasta pasados unos minutos, luego miró a su esposa sin decir nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

La siguiente persona a quien miró, fui yo. Volvió a leer la carta y las manos de la señora temblaron quizás de los nervios.

—Fugaku ¿qué pasa?

Por fin culminó la lectura y entregó el papel a su mujer. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se sobó la frente.

—Kakashi ¿sabes lo que dice la carta?

El general afirmó.

—Sasuke y yo ya hemos hablado de esto.

Repentinamente la señora Mikoto jadeó y se cubrió la boca con su mano. Me pregunté por qué resultaba tan alarmante aquel escrito. ¿Tan difícil era saber que existía otro miembro Uchiha? Intuí que de eso hablaba la carta del comandante.

—No es posible. —dijo el señor Fugaku.

Me pareció que se acercaría a mí pero su esposa le impactó el papel en el pecho deteniendo sus pasos y adelantándose; me tomó por los hombros y después de la cara. Me veía con tanta desesperación y apretaba mis mejillas.

—¿Esto está pasando? —decía una y otra vez.

—Mujer, ven acá.

Fugaku la separó de mí y volvió a dirigirse al general.

—Esperaré los resultados, ¿cuándo estarán listos?

—Mañana después de medio día, iré a recogerlos y vendré a entregárselos. —respondió el señor Kakashi.

—Bien.

—Fugaku, Sasuke dijo…

El hombre alzó la mano como pidiendo a su esposa que no continuara hablando, ella cortó su frase y lo miró atónita. Aquel anciano regresó su intensa mirada hacia mí y se cruzó de brazos.

—Así que no eres un chico, sino una niña.

Mi corazón martilló con fuerza, por la forma en que lo dijo lo primero que pensé era en que me esperaba un buen regaño.

—Y tú lo sabías, Kakashi.

—Sí, señor. —contestó el general.

—Vaya, vaya. Uno establece reglas y sus subordinados hacen lo que les viene en gana. ¿Tienes idea de lo grave de esta situación? ¿Sabes cuántas vidas han estado en peligro por tu negligencia? ¡Eres el general de brigadas!

El señor Kakashi no respondió, yo me sentí con total culpabilidad. Él no merecía aquel regaño por algo que yo provoqué.

—Y la médico Ino Yamanaka fue parte de este circo. ¡Qué barbaridad! Pensar que ahora es la sargento de su división, definitivamente voy a separarla de su cargo.

—¡No, señor! —hablé asustada— no lo haga, por favor. Esto ha sido culpa mía, yo rogué por un lugar en el escuadrón.

—Saki —el general puso su mano en mi hombro y me hizo retroceder—, es mi responsabilidad, aunque hubieses hecho de todo si yo no permitía tu ingreso, jamás hubieras entrado.

—Pero señor Kakashi, recuerde la razón por la que me aceptó.

—Te prohíbo que interrumpas esta conversación —me dijo el señor Fugaku—, todavía no es seguro que seas parte de esta familia.

—No me importa si soy o no soy parte de su familia —contesté—, no estoy buscando privilegios, solo quiero salvar a mi madre.

—Eres demasiado maleducada, niña insolente.

—Usted no va a revocar el cargo de la señora Ino, ni tampoco del señor Kakashi. Porque el comandante supremo es Sasuke Uchiha, no usted.

—Saki, por favor, solo mantente en silencio. —suplicó el general.

—¿Y sabe qué? —Proseguí—. ¡El señor Kakashi me aceptó en el escuadrón porque tengo el sharingan!

—¿Qué?

Por primera vez vi un gesto distinto en el rostro de aquel anciano regañón. Se hallaba incrédulo y sus labios se quedaron medio abiertos.

—Kakashi, explícame esto.

—Ah, vaya —el general se rascó el cuello—… Pues eso que oyó, Saki tiene el sharingan.

—¡Las mujeres no despiertan el sharingan!

Me quité los lentes, sabía que me ardería un poco pero si eso podía dejar una clara evidencia sin estorbos de que no mentía, lo hice. Activé mi sharingan, miré al señor Fugaku y a su esposa, ambos se quedaron perplejos.

Las manos del hombre mayor temblaban.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Acaso eres uno de los experimentos de esos criminales? ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto! Se robaron tanta sangre Uchiha que seguro tú eres el resultado.

Me indigné y bufé.

—¡Usted y su hijo son igual de prejuiciosos!

—¡Saki! —El general me volteó para que lo viera a la cara— ¡Ya basta, por favor solo cállate!

—No quiero quedarme, mejor me voy con usted.

—No, son órdenes del comandante, además, ya no eres parte de la organización.

—Pues entonces me iré con la señora Tsunade.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a mí.

—Escúchame, por tu propia seguridad debes quedarte aquí. Por favor, no quiero que dragón de Koshi te atrape, si eso sucede…

Se detuvo abruptamente y desvió la mirada.

—¿Señor?

—Si tú mueres, yo ya no tendré ningún motivo para vivir.

Si pudiera describir lo que en ese momento sentí, podría explicarlo como que mi corazón se hizo chiquito. Desde el día en que lo conocí siendo severo y estricto jamás dijo nada de sus sentimientos, hasta ese momento. El señor Kakashi me estaba diciendo que yo era importante para él.

Se sintió bien saber que él me apreciaba.

—Señor Kakashi —toqué su rostro—. No voy a morir, y usted tampoco. Cuando todo esto termine, trabajaré y compraré una casa, entonces lo llevaré a vivir conmigo y le prepararé pescado a la parrilla.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y aunque no vi sus labios, supuse que sonrió. Luego se levantó y volvió a ver al matrimonio Uchiha.

—Por favor —se arrodilló e hizo una reverencia hasta pegar su frente al suelo—, cuiden de Saki independientemente de lo que digan esos resultados.

El señor Fugaku estuvo a punto de hablar pero la señora Mikoto no se lo permitió, pues poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del general, lo hizo levantarse para que la mirara a la cara.

—Voy a cuidarla sin importar ese papel, te lo prometo.

—Gracias, señora Mikoto.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	42. LA HIJA DE SASUKE UCHIHA

**Capítulo 41.- "La hija de Sasuke Uchiha"**

La imagen frente a mí era una que no vi durante muchos días. Recién terminé de bañarme con agua caliente y obtener ropa limpia que la señora Mikoto me prestó. La persona en el espejo lucía casi parecida a la antigua yo; mi piel no tenía rastros de tierra ni había opacidad en mi cabello.

Con mis dedos acomodé mi melena húmeda, luego tomé los lentes y me los coloqué.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo voltear a ver a la mujer mayor asomando medio cuerpo en la habitación. Tenía una mueca curiosa.

—La ropa te queda un poco grande, pero mañana solucionaré este problema. Les he preparado un bocadillo al general Kakashi y a ti, así que sería bueno que lo acompañes a cenar.

No estaba segura de qué decir, después de las cosas que le grité a su esposo y tras meditarlo en medio del baño, me daba vergüenza mirarla a la cara.

—Saki… ése es tu nombre ¿cierto?

—Umm… Si no le molesta, así es como quiero que me llamen todos.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás diciendo que no es tu nombre real?

Junté mis manos frente a mi regazo.

—Mi madre me ha puesto un nombre distinto, pero al formar parte del escuadrón decidí cambiarlo y así quiero ser llamada hasta el día que regrese a mi vida normal.

La anciana abandonó su posición y caminó hacia mí, acomodó el cuello del suéter violeta que me prestó y que muy seguramente era vestimenta suya. Lo hizo con tal cuidado que me apenó su amabilidad.

Tanto tiempo tratando con hombres bruscos era un contraste espantoso en comparación con la madre del comandante supremo.

—Está bien, te llamaré Saki. Ahora Saki, ve a cenar junto al general porque la comida va a enfriarse.

(…)

Aunque pensé que el lugar donde cenaría sería parecido a un comedor más grande, una parte de mí sospechaba que terminaría en un espacio reducido porque el señor Kakashi no era del tipo ostentoso. Y en efecto, cenamos juntos en la cocina de la casa.

No vi al señor Fugaku por ninguna parte y eso calmó mis nervios. Verlo nuevamente se volvería mi martirio.

—Entonces ¿se quedará a dormir aquí? —pregunté.

—Así es. Me ofrecieron una habitación para que descanse, pero mañana en cuanto vuelva con los resultados médicos, me marcharé.

La taza de té quedó pegada a mis labios antes de dar un sorbo. Recordé al anciano indignado e incrédulo por el contenido de la carta de su hijo; hubiera deseado conocer el texto que tanto lo incomodó.

—Señor, ¿qué resultados médicos va a recoger? ¿Tienen algo que ver con lo que dice la carta del comandante? Porque por lo que entiendo, esos resultados me involucran.

Puso su taza sobre la mesa y se limpió la boca con una servilleta; se veía como alguien que no deseaba hablar del tema.

—Es una prueba de ADN —confesó—. Sasuke quiere demostrarle a su padre que llevas sangre Uchiha.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Demostrarle?

—Justamente porque el comandante es parecido a su padre en cuanto a desconfiar de las personas, para que no haya dudas lo mejor es mostrar un resultado médico que avale que eres una de ellos.

—Usted me acepta a pesar de que no somos familia, y siendo honesta señor, me siento más cómoda junto a usted que cerca de ese anciano.

El general rió, luego se sobó la frente.

—Saki, por favor no cometas ninguna locura cuando estés aquí. Confío en que aprendiste bastante durante el tiempo que permaneciste en el escuadrón y sabrás controlar tus miedos.

Finalmente bebí del té verde.

—¿Recordarás mis consejos? —preguntó.

—Sí, señor.

—Una cosa más —bajó el volumen de su voz—. Pase lo que pase, no olvides el motivo por el que has arriesgado tu vida, ni tampoco borres de tu mente que fuiste mi estudiante.

Buscó dentro de su pantalón, sacó su mano en un puño que después abrió frente a mi rostro permitiéndome ver un cascabel.

—¿Y esto, señor?

—Te lo regalo. Es un cascabel de la suerte.

Lo tomé, no tenía nada raro solo era eso: un cascabel. Pero su valor no radicaba en el material del que fue hecho sino en la intención del general.

—Usted ya me ha dado muchos obsequios, yo no le he regalado nada.

—Bueno, dijiste que me darías pescado a la parrilla ¿no? Algún día tendrás que cumplir tu promesa.

Reí, pensé que olvidaría esas palabras.

—Está bien, le prepararé su comida favorita cuando Dragón de Koshi sea derrotado.

(…)

Permanecí despierta escuchando el constante sonido de las gotitas de lluvia que chocaban contra el vidrio de la ventana; había una gran inquietud dentro de mí.

Me giré apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi brazo izquierdo y al hacerlo vi el cascabel brillar por el reflejo de la luz, lo puse sobre la mesita junto a la cama y allí estaba haciéndome compañía al lado del listón de mamá.

Recapitulé mi vida hasta ese momento: llevaba más de seis meses sin saber de mamá y durante ese tiempo pasaron un montón de cosas, parte de ellas jamás imaginé que serían posibles. Si me hubiese cuestionado a mí misma aquella noche que mamá fue raptada, en dónde estaría yo después de más de medio año, no me habría cruzado por la mente mi situación actual.

Nunca llegué a pensar que terminaría junto a los padres del comandante del ejército del país del Fuego.

Entonces cerré mis ojos y me imaginé acostada sobre mi cama, creyendo que en la otra habitación mamá dormía como de costumbre y que al llegar la mañana la escucharía tararear su canción favorita.

—Mamá… quiero verte… Quiero abrazarte.

(…)

Dormir sobre un colchón suave y una cómoda almohada fue como pisar el paraíso. Después de dormir en superficies duras e irregulares mi cuerpo finalmente descansó y seguro que el general también.

Lo primero que hice al levantarme fue acomodar la cama, después recogí la cortina y al separar la tela que cubría el cristal de la ventana, me topé con un paisaje gris y bastante húmedo. Una ligera llovizna se visualizaba en toda el área.

—¡El señor Kakashi se va hoy!

Salí de la habitación y anduve por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, allí estaba una mujer morena, y sentados a la mesa: la señora Mikoto y el señor Itachi. En mis labios se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—Saki, ya has despertado. ¿Dormiste bien? —Me preguntó la señora Mikoto.

—Sí, dormí bastante bien. Señor Itachi, qué bueno es volver a verlo.

Movió su cabeza pero sus ojos no me buscaron, en cambio se quedaron puestos en el vacío inexistente; sentí pena en mi corazón.

—Saki, estás aquí. No me dijeron de tu visita, mamá ¿pasó algo?

—Bueno hijo, tu hermano decidió enviar a Saki con nosotros por su propia seguridad. El general también vino pero ahora ha ido por unos resultados.

—No entiendo.

El rostro de la anciana denotaba incomodidad, no sabía a dónde mirar y su mano acariciaba constantemente la propia mano de su hijo.

—Yo te explicaré todo en cuanto llegue Kakashi.

El señor Fugaku sonó justo detrás de mí, eso me provocó un escalofrío y me aparté para dejarlo pasar al interior de la cocina. Tomó una de las sillas y se sentó, de inmediato la mujer que preparaba de comer le puso sobre el mantel una taza con una bebida humeante.

—Ven a almorzar Saki. —ofreció la señora Mikoto.

—Eh… Gracias pero… no tengo hambre aún. Yo… yo volveré a la habitación.

—Siéntate —dijo el anciano sin mirarme—, si es mi presencia la que te resulta desagradable, entonces iré al comedor principal.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero intervine.

—¡Espere…! No, no se vaya —respiré hondo—. Quiero disculparme por la forma en que me dirigí a usted, me dejé llevar por mis emociones.

Me quité los lentes e hice una reverencia. Aunque no me arrepentía del todo de las cosas que le dije, mis disculpas se debían principalmente a no querer manchar la educación que mamá me dio ni a arruinar la imagen del señor Kakashi.

Oí que carraspeó y acto seguido, la voz del señor Itachi se hizo notar.

—Esto sí que es raro, me deben muchas explicaciones.

—Saki, siéntate junto a mí. —dijo la señora Mikoto y obedecí.

Después del almuerzo y pasado medio día, llegó el general. Nos reunimos en la sala, la mujer morena que hizo de comer ya se había ido. Según me explicó la señora Uchiha, la familia Akimichi se mudó con ellos a ese pueblo después del ataque de los monstruos; ahora vivían en la casa de al lado y eran los mismos cocineros que servían desde hace varios años. Entonces lo recordé, ellos eran familiares de Chouchou.

Las posibilidades de verla otra vez eran muy altas, de modo que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarme a uno de mis miedos: revelarle a la jovencita que el niño que le gustaba, era en verdad una mujer.

El ruido del papel del sobre siendo rasgado fue lo que me llevó de nuevo a la realidad sacándome de todo pensamiento. El señor Fugaku tenía entre sus manos los resultados de la prueba de ADN, su esposa e hijo se hallaban a su lado mientras que yo estaba sentada junto al general.

Sentí la mano del señor Kakashi sobre mi espalda dándome ligeras palmadas, posteriormente apartó su mano y lo vi juguetear con sus dedos.

—¿Qué dice? —La señora Mikoto buscó respuestas en la cara de su esposo.

El anciano no apartó la vista del papel, apoyó su mano libre sobre el mentón y me pareció ver que sus cejas se elevaban dándole así un aspecto apacible.

—¿Fugaku?

Bajó la hoja de papel y sin entregarla a su mujer la dobló. Se limpió la cara con un pañuelo para luego suspirar sonoramente.

—Dime una cosa —de repente habló y me miró—, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu madre?

Pude ver que el señor Itachi movió la cabeza en dirección a su padre; pues aunque no pudiera ver, el sonido de su voz le indicó su posición.

—Sakura Haruno, señor.

El hombre mayor asintió despacio con una mueca extraña, luego volvió a mirar la hoja.

—¿Cuál es tu edad?

—Voy a cumplir trece el treinta y uno de marzo. —respondí.

—Fugaku dime lo que dice el resultado ¿es o no?

El anciano le mostró el papel a su esposa al tiempo que le daba respuesta a su inquietante duda.

—Lo es.

El rostro de la mujer se descompuso y apretó los labios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tomó aquella hoja y sus manos temblorosas la sostuvieron para que sus pupilas pudiesen leer el contenido. Un gemido de llanto se escapó de su boca.

Miré al señor Kakashi, no entendía nada.

—¿Entonces sí soy una Uchiha? —Le pregunté en un susurro.

—Lo eres. —Me respondió de igual forma.

—¿Y por qué llora la mamá del comandante?

Esa pregunta no fue respondida. El general volvió a prestarles atención a las personas delante de nosotros, yo hice lo mismo.

—Padre ¿qué sucede? ¿Alguien puede decirme lo que pasa?

—Hijo, tu hermano nos ha enviado a Saki para que cuidemos de ella. Quizás no lo sabías pero el jovencito resultó ser mujer. Sasuke solicitó una prueba de ADN y ha dado un resultado positivo con un porcentaje del noventa y nueve por ciento. Sabes lo que significa.

El señor Itachi se inquietó y movió su mano como queriendo tocar a su mamá, ella sujetó su brazo.

—Espera un momento… ¿Dijiste que tu madre es Sakura Haruno? —Me preguntó.

—S-sí.

Sus labios temblaron.

—¿Sarada?

Mi cuerpo se congeló cuando pronunció mi nombre, el general también pareció confundido.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el anciano.

—Usted… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

Sus cejas se arrugaron y una extraña mueca apareció, era como si quisiera sonreír pero al mismo tiempo, se hallara sorprendido. Su boca se abría pero no decía nada.

—Itachi ¿ya conocías a esta niña?

—Debí suponer que se trataba de ti, por eso me agradabas bastante desde que te conocí —Me dijo.

—Pero, pero ¿cómo es que usted sabe de mí? —Seguí insistiendo.

—Conocí a tu madre, la oí hablar de ti. Te esperaba ansiosa. Después te vi un par de veces cuando apenas caminabas, pero por mi condición y trabajo no fui capaz de acercarme. Estoy feliz de saber que sigues viva, después de todo, nuestra deidad ha cumplido su promesa.

Con sus palabras me sentí extraña, él hablaba de cosas que yo no podía asimilar ni tampoco conecté los hechos sobre la deidad y la supuesta promesa. Los rostros del resto eran parecidos, todos estaban tan confundidos.

—Itachi, quiero una explicación. ¿Tú sabías esto? ¿Tú sabías que Sasuke tiene una hija?

Levanté la cara y miré al anciano, luego al general. Él desvió sus ojos oscuros y yo sentí mi pecho saltar, mi corazón tenía fuertes palpitaciones.

—¿Qué cosa? —Me puse de pie— ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

El gesto de su cara me indicó que no esperaba mi reacción, la señora me entregó la hoja que había sostenido todo este tiempo.

—¿No lo sabías? ¿Sasuke te envió hasta acá sin decirte nada? —preguntó el señor Fugaku.

—¿Qué debió decirme? ¿Qué?

Miré el texto de la hoja, él señor Kakashi habló mientras yo leía el contenido, logrando así que detuviera la lectura.

—Tu padre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Inmediatamente miré el porcentaje que marcaba aquella prueba de paternidad y sentí que se me escapaba el aliento. Volví a encontrarme con los ojos del general los cuales por fin me enfocaban.

—El comandante supremo es tu papá.

No sabía qué decir, mis labios temblaban al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Todo parecía un sueño, uno muy inesperado. Ni siquiera sentía que respiraba y la irrealidad se apoderó de mí.

—Te estás poniendo pálida, alguien tráigame alcohol —pidió el general y me sostuvo—. Saki, respira hondo, cálmate.

—Señor Kakashi —mis manos se pusieron heladas y con torpeza me agarré de su pecho—. No es cierto, el comandante no puede ser mi papá. Mi papá está muerto.

La señora Mikoto regresó colocándome cerca de la nariz un pañuelo con fuerte olor a alcohol.

—Sé que es lo que has creído desde pequeña, pero…

—¡Mi papá murió! ¡Mamá me lo dijo! Ella no tenía por qué mentirme ¿por qué no iba a decirme algo tan importante como esto?

—Porque tu madre quiso protegerte.

De repente sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza, no tuve que mirar para saber de quién se trataba, la voz del señor Itachi fue muy clara.

—Sakura quiso protegerte de nosotros, por eso no te dijo nada.

—¿Itachi?

Me dio la media vuelta y aunque sus ojos no me miraran, pegó su frente con la mía para sentirme.

—Sé que saber esto tan repentinamente es una noticia muy fuerte para ti, pero no culpes a tu mamá, siempre comprendí sus intenciones por eso no revelé su secreto. Lo único que pude hacer por ti fue callar, lo siento.

Mis mejillas se mojaron y mi cuerpo vibró con espasmos.

—No mi amor, no llores. — Oí a la señora Mikoto pero no pude detener mi llanto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —lloré, el señor Itachi sobó mi cabeza— Todo este tiempo miré al cielo y pensé que papá me veía, pensé en cómo sería su cara y lloré de envidia cuando veía a los demás jugar con sus padres —volví a jadear—. Me imaginé a un señor que no existe, lo idealicé de otra forma ¡no se parece en nada al comandante! ¡En nada!

Mi voz se cortó y no pude continuar hablando, en mi garganta se había formado un nudo y solo podía llorar.

—Sasuke se ha enterado recientemente que tiene una hija, al igual que tú él ha llorado por desconocer tu existencia —escuché al general—. No lo odies ni a él ni a tu mamá, las decisiones que se han tomado seguro han sido para protegerte. ¿Ya ves? El comandante quiere tu bienestar, por eso te ha enviado aquí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes de enviarme hasta este lugar? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque sabía que no querrías irte. Te hubieras aferrado a permanecer, por eso lo hizo. Prefirió aguantarse las ganas de llamarte _hija_ , incluso me confesó que no se siente con el derecho de nombrarte así. Sasuke y tú son muy parecidos, ambos son orgullosos pero anteponen su propia felicidad por el bien de los demás.

No lo dije pero en mi mente no dejaba de escuchar que no era verdad. Yo no era tan generosa, sino egoísta. Mi cerebro no podía hacerse a la idea de que ese hombre tan estricto y frío fuera mi padre.

—Itachi, exijo saber ¿cómo es que tú estabas al tanto de que tu hermano…?

—No supe de la relación de Sasuke con Sakura Haruno hasta que escuché los rumores, alguien lo dijo como un simple comentario y entonces presté más atención a las actitudes de mi hermano. Sin embargo, por un tiempo lo dejé de lado hasta que en una de mis visitas al Valle de las Lágrimas la miré…

Limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, sus ojos opacos daban la impresión de observarme.

—Justo frente al templo de Indra, Sakura rezaba pidiendo protección para su bebé y repetía una y otra vez que la cuidara del clan Uchiha, de las personas malvadas y cualquier desgracia. Sakura rogó a nuestra deidad para que Sarada creciera bajo su protección.

Un recuerdo fugaz atravesó mi mente deteniendo mi llanto.

 _«—Te he elegido porque eres mi hija»_

—Así que por eso puedes ver a Indra ¿verdad?

Alcé el rostro.

—No sé si te estoy entendiendo todo lo que estás diciendo —el anciano caminaba de un lado a otro—. A ver si lo comprendo bien. Dices que la madre de esta niña le rezó a Indra para protegerla, la escuchaste y en ese momento supiste que el bebé que esperaba era de Sasuke.

—Sí. Pero a pesar de que Sakura se dio cuenta de que escuché todo, pasó de largo sin decirme nada. Tampoco hice por detenerla, después de eso supe que ella y mi hermano ya habían terminado su relación y nadie volvió a verla.

—Mi mamá nunca le dijo al comandante que yo venía en camino —musité con tristeza—. ¿Ustedes son tan malos para que ella decidiera esconderme?

—Es increíble que esa mujer ocultara esto.

—Fugaku, te pido que hables bien de _esa mujer_ ,porque es la madre de tu nieta y se ha hecho cargo con total responsabilidad de su sano crecimiento.

—Respecto a tu pregunta —el señor Itachi volvió a hablar—, nuestro clan no fue malo, pero se creó esa imagen a partir de las exigencias de sus líderes. En este caso, sabes de antemano que mi padre es un hombre severo y gruñón, quizás por eso Sakura no quiso que supieran de ti.

El señor Fugaku bufó.

—Lo siento —dije—, no puedo aceptar esa razón.

—La única verdad la posee tu mamá —habló el general—, y ella será quien te explique todos los motivos que tuvo para ocultarte.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella sobre esto? Lo más importante ¿por qué y cómo te uniste al escuadrón disfrazándote de hombre?

Guardé silencio unos momentos, el señor Itachi no lo sabía.

—Unos hombres de Dragón de Koshi secuestraron a mi mamá. Yo quería formar parte del escuadrón para encontrarla por lo que mi único recurso fue fingir ser un chico —mis ánimos bajaron—. Pero ahora ya no pertenezco a la organización y el comandante me limitó a esconderme.

—Secuestraron a Sakura. —repitió como incrédulo.

—Sasuke está buscándola y te aseguro que no descansará hasta encontrarla —dijo el general Kakashi—. No creas que tu esfuerzo fue en vano, todo lo que has pasado para estar hoy aquí te ha dejado grandes enseñanzas, no desperdicies ninguna de ellas ¿de acuerdo? —Me apretó una mejilla—. ¿De acuerdo, Saki?

—Sí señor, sí.

—Bien, ya es hora de retirarme. Sobra decirles que dejo a su cuidado a Sarada, o Saki, como ella ha pedido que se le llame.

—Kakashi, ¿quién más sabe que esta niña es una Uchiha? —cuestionó el anciano. El general se quedó pensando.

—No estoy seguro, pasó algo terrible cuando Sasuke descubrió que ella tiene el sharingan… Estuvo a punto de matarla.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sasuke creyó que Saki era un experimento de esos criminales, tuve que gritarle la verdad y las posibilidades de que se trataba de su hija para detener sus erróneas intenciones de arrebatarle la vida. Para cuando me di cuenta, el resto de los militares nos veían preocupados. No sé si ellos escucharon algo.

El anciano chistó y se mordió el pulgar.

—Nos haremos cargo de la niña, tenlo por seguro —dijo la señora Mikoto—. Dile a Sasuke que tenga cuidado y regrese con bien, aquí tiene una familia que lo espera.

—Sí señora.

—Kakashi —habló el hermano del comandante—, cualquier cosa comunícate conmigo, por favor.

El general asintió.

—Me voy —hizo una reverencia y al enderezarse me miró—. No olvides mis consejos.

Le di un abrazo que él correspondió.

—Señor Kakashi por favor manténgase con vida —hice una pausa, quería decirlo apropiadamente—. Y dígale al comandante que… si se muere, no se lo perdonaré.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por haber leído este capítulo!**_

 ** _Se han revelado más secretos._**


	43. DÍA DE COMPRAS Y DE HISTORIAS

**Capítulo 42.- "Día de compras y de historias".**

Pasé gran parte del día dentro de la habitación que me fue asignada; descubrir tanta información terminó por agotarme emocionalmente y mi cabeza se saturó de pensamientos confusos. No sabía cómo debía sentirme al respecto.

Volví a leer el contenido de aquel resultado de ADN, me era imposible creer que era cierto, estar consciente de que el tan temido y estricto comandante del ejército era en realidad mi padre. Mi padre no murió, no me cuidaba desde el cielo... Mi padre ni siquiera se enteró que yo existía sino hasta unos días atrás.

—Saki ¿vienes a cenar?

Volteé hacia un lado, la señora Mikoto asomaba la cabeza por la orilla de la puerta. Desdoblé mis piernas y me senté apropiadamente sobre la cama.

—Creo que no tengo mucho apetito.

Se adentró y cerró la puerta, acercándose a mí su semblante se volvió más sereno y al colocar su mano en mi cabeza sentí su calor.

—Estás en pleno desarrollo y necesitas alimentarte bien. Has pasado mucho tiempo sobreviviendo con la escasez de tu entorno por estar dentro del escuadrón, lo mejor es que recuperes todo lo que has perdido.

—Si pudiera recuperarlo todo, lo primero que deseo de vuelta es a mi mamá.

Su mano bajó hacia mi mentón y me hizo verla a la cara. El comandante era muy parecido a ella y pude darme cuenta de que compartían la forma de sus ojos.

—Justamente porque tienes una meta debes estar sana y fuerte, sé que Sasuke te ha sacado del ejército pero has aprendido mucho todo este tiempo ¿no? Te has enfrentado a esos temibles monstruos y sigues con vida. Yo jamás menospreciaré lo que has logrado por eso quiero ser de utilidad para ti y aunque hace apenas unas horas he descubierto que eres mi nieta, quiero que sepas que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para disfrutar el tiempo que nos quede juntas.

Me abrazó sutilmente, mi cuerpo no rechazó su muestra de afecto y agradecí no sentirme tan sola.

—Si lo que te preocupa es cenar junto a mi marido, no tienes por qué estarlo. Él ya ha cenado y se ha ido a dormir, es un viejo aburrido después de todo. —Rió contagiándome su sentido del humor.

(...)

Al igual que la noche anterior, en el desayuno y almuerzo el señor Fugaku no estuvo presente, solamente me acompañaron la señora Mikoto y el señor Itachi, aunque para mí eso bastaba.

Como el día tenía buen clima aproveché para salir al patio trasero y no desperdiciar el tiempo encerrada en la habitación. El cielo no lucía exactamente limpio y soleado, seguía nublado pero con la diferencia de que no llovía más.

Lo primero que hice fueron ejercicios de respiración tal y como el sargento Konohamaru nos enseñó para tener un mejor rendimiento del chakra. Posteriormente me dediqué a repasar mis entrenamientos de puntería y practiqué con los únicos tres kunai que traía en mi mochila. Lo hice sin hacer uso de mi sharingan para ver si no me oxidé demasiado.

—¡Bien!

Cuando finalmente consideré el momento adecuado para practicar con mi sharingan, sentí una presencia observándome y me detuve. Miré con discreción hacia mi lado izquierdo y mi cuerpo se tensó al vislumbrar a la chica morena que con un gesto de espanto me demostraba su sorpresa. Se quedó a mitad del camino sosteniendo una canasta.

—Oh-oh...

—Sa-sa... Saki.

Tragué saliva y me resigné a que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento, pero no esperaba que tan pronto.

Ella avanzó con pasos titubeantes hasta quedar a una distancia considerable de mí. Se le veía avergonzada y me pregunté si mi cara tenía la misma expresión cuando yo veía a Mitsuki.

—Chouchou, qué sorpresa encontrarnos de nuevo.

—Nunca me imaginé que te vería otra vez, mucho menos aquí en la casa de los señores Uchiha. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿No me digas que tus compañeros murieron? ¿El rubiecito bocón también?

Me causó gracia que se refiriera de esa manera a Inojin.

—No están muertos, todos fuimos separados por grupos... Bueno —me rasqué la cabeza—... Digamos que yo ya no pertenezco al escuadrón.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Te expulsaron?!

Me apené.

—Si lo dices así suena espantoso... aunque de cierto modo es lo correcto.

—Lo siento mucho Saki. Discúlpame si lo digo, pero me relaja un poco saber que estás fuera de peligro, todo este tiempo temí que murieras.

De repente se volvió más tímida y su sonrojo en las mejillas se hizo demasiado visible, me sentí tan culpable e incómoda.

—Chouchou, respecto a lo que me dijiste aquella vez antes de despedirnos...

—¡Oh Saki! ¡No me digas que lo recuerdas! —Se llevó las manos a la cara—. ¡Ah, qué vergüenza!

—Escúchame, hay algo que quiero decirte...

Puso una mano frente a mi rostro.

—No digas nada por favor, por favor... No me siento preparada para una respuesta a mi confesión.

—Es que es importante que lo sepas. —Insistí pero ella se negó rotundamente.

—Dame unos días, si es que sigues aquí. Te lo suplico, déjame mantener esta ilusión un poco más.

Su forma de decirme aquello me hizo entender que ya estaba resignada a recibir un rechazo. Pensé que al final mis palabras le resultarían incluso más dolorosas y decidí aceptar su petición.

—Bien, dejemos esta charla para después.

—Gracias, de verdad.

Miré de nuevo su canasta, era lo bastante grande pero un mantel cubría su contenido.

—¿Qué llevas allí?

—¿Eh? —Miró hacia el objeto que cargaba—. Ah, es pan recién horneado. Mi padre lo envía para el señor Itachi, dice que eso lo hará tener más fuerzas.

—Pero eso se ve como bastante pan ¿el señor Itachi come tanto?

—Bueno, dice que es para él pero todos sabemos que al señor Fugaku le encanta, solo que es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, entonces de este modo él puede recibirlo sin protestar.

—Tu padre es increíblemente amable, Chouchou.

—Allí estás —mi cuerpo dio un respingo y miré hacia atrás, el señor Fugaku me observaba con los brazos cruzados—. Ven acá en este momento.

—Ups, parece que debo irme. —susurré, Chouchou asintió.

—Nos vemos después.

Recogí mis kunai y caminé hacia el señor Fugaku, Chouchou pasó haciendo una reverencia pero se detuvo cuando el anciano la miró con severidad.

—Ah, mi padre envía esto para el señor Itachi.

Él movió su cabeza.

—Pasa, y no olvides después darle las gracias a tu padre de mi parte.

—Sí, señor, con su permiso.

Cuando la muchacha desapareció, el hombre mayor volvió conmigo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Entrenaba.

Chistó.

—No necesitas hacer tal cosa, es peligroso que estés afuera ¿acaso quieres desobedecer a mi hijo?

Alcé una ceja, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Su hijo no me prohibió entrenar ¿sabe?

—Pues yo te lo prohíbo.

—Señor, ¿cree que voy a echar por la borda todo lo que con sacrificio aprendí? Si lo que me está diciendo es que no debo entrenar porque soy una chica, déjeme decirle que eso no me impide nada. Usted reconoció que soy fuerte.

—Es verdad, eres fuerte —me miró de pies a cabeza sin quitar su semblante serio—. Por el momento no vamos a discutir esto así que vendrás conmigo.

—¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, solo cállate y sígueme.

—No pasa nada si me lo di-

—A conseguir medicina para Itachi —me interrumpió—. ¿Lo entiendes?

Bajé mi guardia, me sentí apenada.

—Sí, señor.

(...)

Había creído que iríamos al centro médico el cual estaba escondido en un subterráneo a media hora de allí, incluso me preparé mentalmente por si veía a Inojin de nuevo; sin embargo, el señor Fugaku caminó hacia el centro del pueblo.

Con emoción miré a los transeúntes y los diversos puestos en la calle, parecía ser un sitio muy concurrido.

El anciano caminaba por delante de mí sin desamarrar sus brazos y con esa pose de firmeza que lo caracterizaba. En un momento me quedé embobada mirando unas espadas que decoraban un puesto callejero y que parecían estar a la venta. Pero al oír un carraspeo reaccioné dándome cuenta que el padre del comandante estaba a varios metros lejos de mí; de inmediato corrí para alcanzarlo.

—No te quedes atrás, es peligroso.

Rodé los ojos, él no me vio.

—Señor, ¿qué clase de medicina necesita el señor Itachi?

Guardó silencio un rato, comencé a arrepentirme por preguntar pero luego respondió.

—Una que lo hace sentir mejor. Calma sus pesares aunque el efecto dura muy poco.

Bajé la mirada, me sentía muy triste por él. Deseaba poder ayudar pero en realidad no podía hacer nada. Continuamos por el camino abarrotado de gente; en cierta parte oí murmullos haciendo alusión al anciano, cosas como " _ése es el temible Fugaku Uchiha_ ", o " _es un alivio que esté en este pueblo_ ", era como si las personas lo respetaran y se sintieran seguras de tenerlo con ellas.

Me limité a observar su espalda y quise imaginarlo como el comandante supremo. Mi madre conoció a ese hombre y decidió que no era bueno que supiera de mí, por lo que ir tras sus pasos era mi lucha interna.

¿Qué daño le ocasionaría a mamá ese hombre?

—Es aquí.

Vi el letrero que colgaba en la entrada, aquel local no parecía un centro médico ni una farmacia, sino que se trataba de un mercado. ¿Por qué venderían medicina en aquel sitio? No cuestioné en ese instante, solo seguí al anciano al interior del lugar.

Él veía a todas partes y de pronto se detuvo en un pasillo. Tomó un paquete del estante y lo leyó mentalmente, yo miré el mismo producto para enterarme de lo que era.

—¿Harina de arroz? —pronuncié en voz alta—. ¿Esta es la medicina?

No contestó y simplemente me entregó el paquete de manera brusca, yo apenas pude atraparlo. Siguió andando por otro pasillo y paró en seco frente a unos frascos, me puse a su lado para ver otra vez qué compraría.

—Sirope de caramelo.

—No tienes que leerlo todo en voz alta. —Me reprendió.

—Es que usted no me dice nada. ¿Cómo una bolsa de harina y un frasco de caramelo líquido puede servir de medicina?

Pestañeó sin cambiar su gesto, me quitó el paquete de los brazos y caminó.

—Hay cosas que debes intuir.

Pagó los productos y salimos del mercado, pensé que volveríamos a casa pero nuevamente se detuvo frente a otro local. Se quedó mirando sin decir nada, luego me extendió la bolsa de papel para que la sostuviera.

—No te muevas de aquí, voy a revisar un asunto.

—¿Uh?

Caminó y volteó.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero que te quedes allí.

Suspiré.

—Qué señor tan mandón.

La calle seguía llena de personas que hacían sus compras; niños pasaban jugando y corriendo. El ambiente era agradable, mi corazón se sintió tranquilo.

Miré hacia la dirección donde el señor se marchó, al notar que todavía no regresaba de su "asunto", caminé pocos pasos donde una tienda de libros mostraba sus artículos a través del cristal de su ventana.

Había casi de todo tipo. Desde novelas, recetas de cocina, poesía, hasta libros medicinales; pero hubo uno que especialmente atrajo mi atención.

—El lenguaje de las flores —leí—. Debe ser como los libros de la señora Ino.

Continué contemplándolo, tenía curiosidad por leerlo ya que de cierto modo me recordaba mucho a Mitsuki y la extraña comparación que hizo sobre mi persona y las gardenias. Pero no tenía dinero para comprarlo y pedirle prestado al señor Fugaku no era una opción, ni siquiera podría pagarle.

—Ah... qué mala suerte. —Lamenté.

—Ese chico, ese chico, míralo.

Escuché un par de murmullos y miré de reojo a tres jovencitas que me veían a escasos metros, se reían entre ellas y jugueteaban. Fruncí el ceño al pensar que podrían creer que yo era hombre.

—Pregúntale su nombre. —susurró una de ellas.

—¿Estás loca? Me moriría de vergüenza.

Cerré los ojos.

—Demonios, ellas de verdad creen que soy un chico —-musité, luego vi mi reflejo en el cristal de la librería y en efecto, mi corte de cabello y mi vestimenta holgada me hacían lucir como uno—. Soy tan patética.

—Te dije que no te movieras.

Di un salto asustada, volteé con el anciano.

—So-solo caminé unos cuantos pasos. Quería ver los libros.

Levantó una ceja y se asomó.

—¿Sabes leer?

—Oiga, no soy idiota ¿sabe? —Me ofendí—. Mi madre me dio mucha enseñanza, gracias a ella sé cocinar algunos platillos, sé coser, leer, tengo buenos valores, sé administrar mi tiempo en cosas útiles y muchas otras cosas más.

Noté que regresó con una bolsa grande, pero no supe qué contenía. Se cruzó de brazos y habló.

—Supongo que es normal que a las niñas de tu edad les interesen las novelas románticas.

—¿Qué? —Miré hacia la ventana— Ah, no, yo estaba viendo el otro libro de abajo... Bueno, no importa ¿a dónde más iremos?

—Te prohíbo tener novio, eres muy chica.

Me quedé sin habla, mi boca se abrió pero no salió nada.

—Vámonos, se hace tarde.

—Oiga señor, ¿qué le hace pensar que usted manda en mi vida? No estoy buscando novio, pero esa es mi decisión.

—Me alegra, espero que se mantenga así por los próximos veinte años.

—Usted está demente, ¡tendré casi treinta y tres años para entonces! —Reaccioné, me estaba peleando por algo así de absurdo y el anciano no dejaba de caminar por delante de mí—. Bueno... No es como si de verdad me fuera a enamorar y a ser correspondida. —dije en voz baja y con desánimo—. No es lo que estoy buscando.

Volvimos a la casa y no nos hablamos más. El señor Fugaku se fue por su lado y yo me quedé en el jardín con la señora Mikoto, ella regaba unas plantas.

—Así que has ido de compras con Fugaku, qué curioso.

—Él me obligó. Dijo que compraríamos medicina para el señor Itachi pero terminó trayendo harina de arroz y caramelo.

La mujer dejó de prestarle atención la planta que regaba para verme.

—Vaya, de modo que es eso... Ese hombre no cambia.

De repente sonrió y me pareció que sus ojos se llenaron de brillo.

—Señora Mikoto, disculpe si soy imprudente, pero me preguntaba cómo...

—Quieres saber cómo terminé casada con ese hombre tan desabrido ¿no es así?

Me sorprendió que adivinara mis palabras, eso logró avergonzarme pero asentí moviendo mi cabeza.

—Bueno —volvió a sus plantas—... No es una historia tan grandiosa como en las novelas. Fugaku era un líder nato, todos en el clan lo respetaban por la gran disciplina que llevaba en su vida. Era bueno aprendiendo cosas, sus abuelos y padres esperaban lo mejor de él por eso desde joven lo cargaron de responsabilidades.

Se quedó quieta y sus ojos aunque se fijaron en unos brotes, parecían ver al pasado.

—Cuando su padre falleció, él se hizo responsable de su madre; sin embargo esta temprana madurez lo hicieron más y más frío. Yo lo conocí en una reunión familiar, quizá te resulte horrible pero somos primos lejanos.

Me sorprendí bastante, como resultado abrí mucho mis ojos pero me abstuve de comentar. Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Soy hija de uno de sus tíos terceros.

Seguro mi rostro denotó ignorancia por lo que ella aclaró.

—Su padre tuvo tíos, y esos tíos le dieron primos y esos primos tuvieron hijos, yo soy una de ellos, ¿lo entiendes? Vengo siendo una prima tercera de Fugaku.

—Oh vaya, entonces aunque son familiares su lazo no es demasiado directo.

—Sí, creo que eso ha sido algo bueno. Sabes que hace muchos años los clanes se mezclaban solo entre sí, pero mi madre no era una Uchiha por eso mi sangre no fue tan pura. Ah, bueno, bueno, me he desviado del tema. Retomando mi historia con Fugaku... La reunión familiar se llevó a cabo porque el líder del clan en aquel tiempo, designaría compromisos entre los jóvenes.

—¿Eh? ¿Me está diciendo que el líder elegía con quién se casarían?

—Así es. Era cruel ¿verdad? Yo siempre lo he pensado. Yo tenía miedo de ser elegida para casarme, no quería ir pero mi padre me obligó. Me hizo ponerme un vestido elegante y le dijo a mi madre que me trenzara el cabello, siempre dijo que yo era demasiado bonita para pasar desapercibida y siendo honesta, aunque amé a mi padre, siempre odié que me viera como un objeto.

La historia de la señora Mikoto se tornó demasiado interesante, atrapó toda mi atención e inclusive podía imaginar escenas con sus descripciones.

—Cuando llegamos a reunión, había muchas personas. Lo recuerdo bien, era un jardín amplio y bonito con bastantes flores que yo jamás había visto. También conocí a otros familiares y entre ellos había muchas jóvenes hermosas; te resultaría increíble saber que más de la mitad querían casarse con Fugaku.

—¿Él era guapo?

La señora rió dulcemente y se sonrojó.

—Sí que lo era. Mi padre me dejó sentada cerca de un rosal y me quedé en silencio viendo cómo los demás reían y convivían; me daba pena estar ahí ¿sabes? Ellos tenían ropas más finas que mi vestido, que por cierto mi madre cosió especialmente para la ocasión.

—¿Entonces su esposo la miró y se enamoró de usted?

—Saki, déjame continuar. —me dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, por favor prosiga.

—Bien. No fue tal como lo dices... Fugaku andaba de un lado a otro, yo lo vi de lejos hablar con otros hombres y se veía como alguien ocupado. Me pareció un chico apuesto y pasé gran parte de la reunión mirándolo como tonta.

Después de eso, del rostro de la mujer se borró su sonrisa.

—Pero mi pequeña ilusión murió cuando escuché a una de las invitadas mencionar que estaba comprometida con él.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Él ya estaba comprometido?!

—Bueno, ella lo presumió así. El líder todavía no decidía nada mas ella aseguraba que eso pasaría porque su padre era buen amigo del anciano líder. Luego mi padre volvió conmigo y me llevó a ver a los ancianos del clan, yo era algo así como una mercancía. Ellos le preguntaron mi edad, mi estado de salud, si heredé alguna enfermedad, si tenía limitaciones físicas y qué cosas sabía hacer. Mi padre respondió con orgullo lo que para él eran cualidades aunque ninguna de sus respuestas me hizo sentir especial.

Dejó la manguera en el suelo para que el agua fluyera por un canal de tierra.

—El líder habló y dijo que sería esposa de Setomaru, por mi edad ya era considerada una mujer a punto de quedarse soltera para siempre, pues tenía diecinueve años. Mi padre aceptó y me sentí miserable, cuando salimos de la entrevista me aparté de mi padre y fui al interior de la casa lejos de todos para llorar en silencio. No sabía bien quién era ese tal Setomaru ni quería saberlo. Pensé en escapar pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba mucho dejar sola a mi madre y ser la causante de la deshonra que viviría mi papá.

—Señora Mikoto, todo eso es horrible ¿cómo logró librarse del matrimonio con ese hombre?

Ella suspiró y miró al cielo.

—Dejé de llorar porque noté que en aquella sala había un mueble con decenas de libros. Me acerqué para verlos y tomé uno, me emocionó mucho pues en casa solo teníamos dos y conseguir estas cosas era muy caro así que en lugar de derramar más lágrimas me quedé leyendo aquella novela para escapar de mi realidad. Entonces...

—¿Entonces?

Estaba completamente metida en la historia, miraba con ansias el momento en que los labios de la anciana se abrieran para continuar.

—Oí una voz justo a mi lado, sus palabras exactas fueron: _"¿Sabes leer?"_ —Ella volvió a sonreír—. Cerré el libro de golpe, miré al autor de aquella pregunta, era Fugaku y tenía una cara de sorpresa que me apené al instante.

—¿Y usted qué le contestó?

—Mi lengua no quiso moverse así que solo moví mi cabeza. Luego quise huir de allí pero él tomó un libro del estante y lo miró, no pude irme pues me hechizó con su presencia. Volvió a hablar y dijo algo como: " _No conozco muchas mujeres que sepan leer, ¿dónde aprendiste?"_. Le dije que mi madre me enseñó aunque solo tenía dos libros en casa y luego él me regaló el libro que había tomado, era una novela.

—¡Ah! —Grité emocionada sosteniendo mis mejillas—. ¿Y qué más pasó? ¿Se besaron?

—Saki, eso no pasaba con tanta rapidez —se sonrojó—. Me preguntó mi nombre y mi edad, luego quiso saber si el líder ya había me había elegido marido. Le dije que sí, me cuestionó el nombre del individuo y tras darle una respuesta frunció el ceño. Después tuvimos que despedirnos porque papá y yo volvimos a casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Y entonces sí se casó?

—Bueno, pasaron unos días y de repente mi madre me habló emocionada para decirme que un guapo muchacho quería verme. Fugaku fue a visitarme cada ciertos días y solíamos conversar de muchas cosas, en un principio mi padre se molestó porque dijo que yo ya era una mujer comprometida, pero luego mi compromiso fue anulado porque Setomaru falleció.

Mi piel se puso helada, imaginé demasiados escenarios.

—¡¿EL SEÑOR FUGAKU LO MATÓ?!

—¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de eso! Sé que suena horrible sin contexto pero la verdad es que Setomaru era muy conflictivo y terminó involucrándose en una pelea, estaba alcoholizado y por desgracia lo asesinaron. El día que murió, Fugaku estaba fuera de la aldea.

—Cielos, ahora me siento mal por aquel hombre.

—Fugaku había hablado con el líder del clan para pedir la anulación de mi compromiso cuando días después ocurrió lo de Setomaru, fue una terrible coincidencia que le costó rumores y malos tratos por mucho tiempo, sin embargo aún así quiso casarse conmigo y debido a que era demasiado bueno en todo lo que hacía, no tuvimos más obstáculos. Me pidió matrimonio entregándome un kanzashi dorado, todavía lo conservo como uno de mis tesoros.

Su sonrisa al culminar el relato me llenó el corazón de satisfacción. A pesar de que el anciano me podía resultar amargoso y frío, me daba gusto saber que al menos valoró a la señora Mikoto y la amaba... A su manera, claro.

—Así que esa es nuestra historia. No tan romántica pero sí muy peculiar.

—Es bueno saber que su esposo se sintió atraído por sus conocimientos y no por cosas como saber cocinar.

—No digo que Fugaku sea perfecto, algunas veces repitió los mismos errores que nuestros ancestros pero después se arrepintió de ello. Todavía sigue aprendiendo, quizás te invitó a acompañarlo porque quiere entender cómo tratar a su nieta.

Me rasqué la sien con mi dedo índice.

—Pues esta tarde me prohibió entrenar y me dijo que no tengo permiso de tener novio.

—¿En serio? Ese hombre sobre protector. Estoy agradecida de que no tuvimos hijas.

(...)

Cuando salí de bañarme, pasé por la cocina porque un aroma peculiar me llegó hasta las fosas nasales. Al entrar vi al señor Itachi sentado sobre una de las sillas y como seguro oyó mis pasos, habló.

—Saki ¿eres tú?

—Sí, solo pasaba por aquí. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Le duele algo?

Negó, luego vi que tenía algo en un plato.

—Estoy comiendo dango... ¿Por qué no comes conmigo? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gustan mucho?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Dónde los compró?

Tomé un palito con tres bolitas llenas de algo parecido a una salsa, al probar una sentí el dulce sabor del caramelo.

—Esto está muy bueno. —dije,

—Mi papá los preparó.

Dejé de masticar, miré las bolitas y recordé la harina de arroz y el caramelo líquido. No podía imaginarme al señor Fugaku haciendo algo como esto, mucho menos si le quedaron tan bien.

—Ojalá pudiera ver tu expresión.

—Señor Itachi, ¿de verdad su padre hizo esto?

—Papá aprendió hace mucho tiempo. Cuando yo era pequeño me llevaba a comprar dango, a veces se agotaba y él odiaba ver mi rostro triste así que dijo que cuando no hubiera, él lo haría para mí. Creo que me consintió demasiado en este aspecto, aunque tenía años de no hacerlo, no sé qué le dio por complacerme hoy.

Recordé lo que dijo cuando habló de comprar una medicina que hacía sentir mejor al señor Itachi y calmaba sus pesares momentáneamente.

Me pregunté si también tuvo detalles así con el comandante pero no quise preguntar, temí conocer la respuesta.

Esa noche al volver a mi habitación, encontré sobre la cama una bolsa negra y encima de ésta, un papel.

 _«Quítate esa espantosa chamarra, las chicas se enamorarán de ti.»_

No entendí de qué se trataba hasta vaciar el contenido de la bolsa y ver un bonito abrigo guindo de tela suave. Me lo puse y fui a verme al espejo, se veía espectacular. De inmediato mi memoria trajo de vuelta al anciano llegando conmigo después de pedirme que no me moviera de aquel lugar; él cargaba la misma bolsa.

—Debí pedirle el libro —sacudí la cabeza—... No, creo que se está esforzando demasiado. Tiene una forma extraña de demostrar afecto, en eso puede ser idéntico al comandante.

* * *

 _ **Un capítulo para relajarnos un poco de la tensión anterior.  
Gracias por leer.**_


	44. NARRACIÓN VIII - BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS

**Capítulo 43.- "Narración VIII - Buscando respuestas".**

Por aquella región el ambiente era más cálido y el paisaje poco a poco tomaba ese aspecto verdusco que tanto se extrañaba: la primavera estaba llegando.

Su responsabilidad como el líder del ejército no le permitía apartarse de sus subordinados por periodos extensos, pero confiaba en muchos de los hombres que eran parte de la fuerza de su país, y Naruto Uzumaki era uno de ellos.

Dejó establecidas sus órdenes y desviándose del camino fue a visitar el pueblo de Konoha. Cada paso lo daba con firmeza, quería información y sabía a dónde tenía que ir para obtenerla.

Un hombre le acompañaba, el único que pudo decirle algo relacionado con la mujer que estuvo en el parto de su hija y el mismo que le guiaba hacia su destino.

En las calles del pueblo había muy pocas personas, y lo curioso era que no se podía observar a ninguna mujer. Muchas de las construcciones habían sido destruidas y en algunas casas abandonadas quedaban rastros de incendios, todos ocasionados por los miembros de Dragón de Koshi.

Además, Sasuke notó que las paredes de ciertos edificios tenían un montón de garabatos con símbolos de los criminales. Entre cada muro destacaba una flecha que señalaba hacia abajo, no había mucho sentido. Pensó que podría ser un código clave para comunicarse entre ellos señalando los sitios que ya habían atacado o que quizás, estaban próximos a tal desgracia.

El semblante sombrío de los ancianos que cruzaban las calles denostaba el infierno que vivían sumidos en la angustia y desesperación.

De repente los pies de Sasuke pararon abruptamente y se llevó una mano al costado. Kakashi se acercó para verificar su condición.

—Sasuke, ¿tu herida sigue mal? Quizás necesites descansar un...

—No —contestó con un quejido, luego respiró hondo y arrugó la frente al enderezarse—. No puedo perder tiempo, sigamos.

Retomó el camino aguantando el dolor, el general le observaba desde atrás sintiéndose mal por su viejo alumno. Sasuke siempre fue terco y orgulloso, mas le daba la impresión de que algo cambió en él.

Cuando regresó con el ejército tras dejar a Saki, Kakashi le informó a Sasuke la situación de la jovencita y la prueba de ADN; fue entonces que el comandante tomó la decisión de buscar a Tsunade.

—Es en este lugar —dijo Kakashi—. Al final del pasillo está la bodega.

El moreno pasó primero enfocando su vista únicamente en la puerta cerrada de la dichosa bodega. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, era como si nadie viviera allí.

Dio dos golpes a la puerta de madera pero no hubo respuesta. Sasuke esperó un par de segundos antes de intentarlo una vez más.

—Me pregunto si habrá salido . —mencionó el general.

De nueva cuenta Sasuke llamó a la puerta, fue entonces que detrás de ésta se oyeron unos pasos lentos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la mujer rubia hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

—Pero si es el comandante supremo —miró al otro hombre que le acompañaba—... y el general ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Quiero hablar con usted sobre Sakura y Sarada, mi hija.

Los labios de la mujer se separaron y quiso encontrar en la mirada de Kakashi alguna respuesta; el general solo movió la cabeza dándole la razón a Sasuke.

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó el comandante.

—Claro.

Se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar.

—¿Le sucedió algo malo a Sarada? —Ella volvió el rostro para ver al Uchiha.

—Sarada está bien, pero ya no pertenece al escuadrón.

Tsunade chistó y rió con amargura, se sentó en su viejo sofá cruzándose de brazos.

—No es tan difícil pensar que ha descubierto que es una chica y decidió sacarla a pesar de todo su entrenamiento. Es usted tal como su padre.

Kakashi carraspeó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué desea hablar conmigo? Ya le he dicho a Kakashi que yo no sé nada del paradero de Sakura.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio solo contemplándola, sintió una fuerte punzada en la herida y tuvo que soportar el dolor sin hacer gestos.

—Ah, disculpen —Tsunade se levantó—, qué maleducada soy. ¿Quieren algo de beber?

Kakashi miró de reojo a Sasuke entendiendo el porqué de su silencio, por su parte, la anciana continuó quieta esperando una respuesta. De pronto frunció el ceño al ver la palidez en el rostro del Uchiha.

—¿Qué le sucede, señor comandante?

—Señora Tsunade —habló Kakashi—, Sasuke está herido.

Como si toda coraza de orgullo se hubiera derretido, la mujer caminó directo al líder del ejército y retiró el brazo que ocultaba su costado. Sasuke no puso resistencia, ella abrió su chaqueta, levantó la camiseta oscura y vio que el vendaje que llevaba ya se había cubierto de sangre.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Has venido hasta acá con semejante herida? ¿Estás loco?

En ese momento puso de lado el lenguaje respetuoso hacia el comandante y lo trató como si fuese su hijo. Sasuke dejó escapar un quejido cuando Tsunade lo recostó sobre la mesa.

—Apliqué los primeros auxilios, no pude hacer tanto como un médico. —mencionó el general, Tsunade retiró el vendaje.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, de no haberlo hecho esto estaría peor. ¿Hace cuánto que tiene la herida?

La mujer fue a lavarse las manos y tomó un maletín que guardaba en una repisa.

—Quizás unas cuatro horas, fue un ataque cuando nos dirigíamos hacia acá.

Ella volvió y comenzó a limpiar el área de la herida, Sasuke contuvo la respiración al sentir un fuerte dolor.

—¿Con qué lo hirieron? dame todos los detalles.

—Eran cuatro sujetos, no había ninguna bestia con ellos. Uno en especial no estaba usando máscara y llevaba consigo una gran espada. De alguna forma logró inmovilizarnos y con dificultad Sasuke consiguió reaccionar aunque un poco tarde.

—Una espada, una espada —musitaba Tsunade mientras palpaba la abertura en la piel del comandante, luego un doloroso gemido escapó por los labios del Uchiha—. No veo rastros de veneno, pero lo que puedo observar es que esa espada posiblemente se maneja con una técnica especial que corta el chakra.

—Mi sharingan —apenas pudo hablar Sasuke—... no pude activarlo. Mi rinnegan no reaccionó.

Tsunade colocó la palma su mano izquierda sobre el dorso de su mano derecha.

—Sí, conozco este tipo de aberraciones. Tengo que reconectar tus canales de chakra así que esto va a doler, aguanta la respiración cuando te lo diga.

Sasuke respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba helado, comenzó a sudar.

—Aquí voy.

Apretó los dientes, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. En su mente apareció Sakura, luego Sarada y de alguna forma recuperó energía para mantenerse despierto.

—Muy bien, ya terminé. Voy a cerrar tu piel, esto dolerá menos. Tienes resistencia comandante, me alegra que Sarada no tenga un padre cobarde. —decía queriendo darle ánimos.

Kakashi también estaba sudando, en un determinado momento apartó la vista y cerró sus ojos; solo pudo escuchar el lamento de Sasuke y cuando éste recuperó el aliento.

—Listo. Terminé.

La respiración de Sasuke se normalizaba despacio, tocó su costado con la mano temblándole y solo pudo sentir una leve molestia.

—Vaya, qué duro es estar en tu lugar.

—Señora Tsunade, gracias por...

—No, no lo digas —impidió que Kakashi continuara, guardó un par de herramientas y cerró el maletín—. Te dije que estoy dispuesta a ayudar si se presentan con un herido de gravedad. Además, no podía permitir que el líder muriera.

Sasuke se enderezó con cuidado, Kakashi lo ayudó a bajar de la mesa.

—No puedo darte información de Sakura, no tengo idea de dónde pueda estar. Pero tengo esto.

Le entregó la fotografía que la niña rescató de su casa. Sasuke tomó el portarretrato y se sentó despacio en el sillón. Ver de nuevo el rostro de Sakura por medio de una fotografía le ablandó el corazón.

Sin percatarse de sus acciones, acarició con sus dedos aquella imagen. Tsunade no ignoró aquel gesto y lo triste que se le veía.

—Es el mayor tesoro de Sarada, me pidió que lo guardara justo antes de entrar al escuadrón.

—Usted ayudó en el parto de Sarada ¿no es así? —Finalmente preguntó.

—Así es.

Sasuke no quitó la vista de la fotografía, miró a su hija con un peinado y atuendo diferentes. Se veía incluso más pequeña y frágil que Saki, el supuesto niño huérfano que conocía.

—¿Sarada sabe que eres su padre?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo lo ha tomado?

Kakashi intervino.

—Se ha enterado mucho después de dejar al escuadrón, Sasuke no quiso decirle nada en el momento por temor a que ella no quisiera irse. Y como podría esperarse de la reacción de una jovencita que creía a su padre muerto, ha llorado bastante.

Tsunade sintió un apretón en su corazón.

—Díganme que la han dejado en un sitio seguro.

—Ella está con mis padres.

—¡Ah carajo! ¡Con el cascarrabias de Fugaku! ¡No!

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó, en cambio Kakashi sintió pena ajena.

—Entiendo que odie a mi padre, pero mi madre no es como él y sé que cuidará y amará a Sarada como si la hubiese visto crecer.

—Hay algo que debes saber, comandante: Sakura no quería que ningún Uchiha supiera de la existencia de su hija, ella decía que no quería que la hicieran sufrir. No sé qué cosas tan terribles le hicieran a esa pobre muchacha así que espero que Sarada no sea una niña infeliz por culpa de tu familia.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y acarició el borde del portarretrato. Oír eso le hizo sentir miserable; incluso él se preguntaba qué fue lo que orilló a Sakura a odiar a su clan o por qué se alejó sin dar explicaciones.

Mientras jugueteaba con el marco de madera, notó que una pestaña se levantó. Le dio la vuelta al objeto y miró la parte posterior. Movió cada una de las pestañas para retirar la cubierta y desarmarlo.

Al sacar la fotografía, vio un texto pequeño escrito a mano detrás de la imagen. Era una dirección.

—Sector Norte 611. —leyó.

—¿Uh? Eso está a unos cuarenta minutos de aquí. —mencionó Tsunade— ¿No me digas que...?

Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Ésta podría ser la dirección donde vivían Sakura y Sarada. —habló Sasuke, miró a Kakashi y éste asintió.

—Nos vamos.

—Espera, espera... Dame la fotografía. Sarada me pidió que se la guardara y eso haré, tú podrías extraviarla y además no es conveniente que el comandante tenga algo como esto, estarías poniendo en peligro a tu hija.

Sasuke le devolvió la imagen y el portarretrato.

—Gracias. —Sasuke pronunció de repente y salió de allí.

—Kakashi —Tsunade le detuvo antes de que el general también se retirara—, algo está sucediendo, presiento que algo malo pasará.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?

Ella bajó la voz.

—Cuando las aves huyen es porque se aproxima una catástrofe. No tengo pruebas como tales, solo es una sensación incómoda. Cuiden bien de Sarada, si es posible, sáquenla de este país.

No dijo nada más, tras una reverencia, el general salió y siguió al comandante.

(...)

El camino hacia la dirección marcada en el portarretrato fue muy tranquilo, demasiado. Adentrarse más al pueblo era ver qué tan solitario se hallaba. Algunos transeúntes miraron con asombro a los militares, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablarles; solamente oían los murmullos preocupados de los aldeanos que creían que el comandante y el general estaban en Konoha porque los criminales de Dragón de Koshi aparecerían.

Muchos se escondieron en sus viviendas asustados de que se suscitara una tragedia.

—Kakashi, ¿dónde es? —preguntó Sasuke mirando a todos lados.

—Según el joven que me dio indicaciones, el sector norte es por esta calle —avanzaron y en un determinado momento vio los números de las casas—. Ahí están, ésta es la 605 y la vivienda del frente es la 606.

Sasuke continuó buscando el número correcto, pronto lo halló y apuró el paso. La casa donde vivían Sakura y Sarada tenía un triste aspecto.

La hierba creció lo suficiente para esconder el escalón de la entrada y el fúnebre silencio hacía la escena más desoladora. No había nadie alrededor.

Sasuke ingresó y Kakashi lo siguió. El portón estaba derrumbado y la puerta frontal no tenía seguro ni ningún candado. Puso su mano sobre la perilla y abrió despacio hasta ver cierta oscuridad en el interior de la casa.

Un fuerte olor le inundó las fosas nasales; aquel que solo puede explicarse como abandono y soledad.

Era la primera vez que estaba allí, y se imaginó en un escenario alternativo al propio, uno donde llegaba a su casa con su esposa y su hija esperándole.

—¿Sasuke?

Reaccionó, buscó el interruptor pero no encendió la luz.

—No hay suministro de energía eléctrica... es normal, esta calle está abandonada. —pronunció y pasó a la sala.

El día aún no culminaba, todavía tenían unas horas más de claridad antes de que llegara la noche por lo que, aunque no había luz eléctrica, aún se podía ver dentro de la casa.

Todo parecía ordenado a pesar de que el polvo y las telarañas se apropiaron del lugar. Ni manchas de sangre, ni signos de violencia; Sakura fue secuestrada pero solo el portón delataba que los criminales entraron a su casa. Sasuke pensó que quizás ella no puso resistencia.

Kakashi miraba los cuadros que colgaban en la pared, eran paisajes al óleo. Todo perfectamente decorado.

Sasuke entró en una de las habitaciones, la cama no estaba tendida y un par de zapatos se situaban junto a ella. Sin duda, se trataba de la pieza de Sakura.

Vio alrededor, su cepillo, sus pendientes, todo continuaba en el peinador; incluso su ropa colgaba dentro del armario. No pudo evitar tocarla y aferrar sus dedos a la tela de un vestido rojo.

—Disculpa si lo pregunto pero ¿buscas algo en particular?

Al oír la voz de Kakashi, Sasuke soltó la prenda.

—Yo...

Kakashi lo comprendió.

—Está bien, sé que solo quieres un momento a solas. No es malo traer de vuelta un par de recuerdos.

—No... no son recuerdos —respondió al instante—. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Esta parte de la vida de Sakura no existe en mi memoria —confesó con dolor—. Solo quiero imaginar situaciones cotidianas que no compartimos. Quiero conocer el lugar donde creció nuestra hija.

Kakashi bajó la mirada.

—Voy a ser honesto —Sasuke continuó dándole la espalda—... no estoy seguro de ganar esta guerra. Nuestros números se han reducido; el señor feudal le ha dado la espalda a su país y ahora es también nuestro enemigo. Quiero que Sarada viva en un lugar donde haya paz, y si yo no puedo dársela quiero que tú te hagas cargo de ella.

El general hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—Sasuke ¿acaso tú...? ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a hacer algo peligroso?

Él volteó.

—Aun si no puedo ganar, voy a dar mi vida peleando hasta el final.

—Pero tú...

—Sarada estará bien contigo, ella te ve como un padre y te ha tomado aprecio. Tú eres el que no debe morir. Si la situación se me va de las manos, tienes que jurarme que te irás del ejército y te la llevarás a ella y a mi madre contigo.

—No haré tal cosa, ¡no te des por vencido antes de tiempo! Sarada te necesita, ella confía en ti y en todo el ejército. Es a su madre a quien más desea recuperar y yo le dije que la encontraríamos.

Sasuke se quedó callado pero su mirada le dijo a Kakashi que estaba resignado a no vivir junto a su hija.

—¡Ahh demonios! —Exclamó—. _¡Dígale al comandante que si se muere no se lo perdonaré!_ ¡Esas fueron las palabras de tu hija! ¡¿Acaso vas a lastimarla de esta manera?!

El general caminó hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba, lo giró desde los hombros y lo sujetó con fuerza obligándolo a que le dirigiera la vista. Tal brusquedad hizo que una caja cayera desde el armario hasta el suelo tirando un montón de papeles.

—¡Tú no eres así! ¡Tú querías salvar a este país! Sé que las cosas no van bien pero no debemos rendirnos, ¡tus subordinados confían en ti! ¡todos confiamos en ti!

—Kakashi...

—Sasuke, desde que eras mi discípulo vi gran potencial en tu persona, borra de tu mente esa inseguridad que tu padre te dejó. Ahora verdaderamente tienes a alguien por quién luchar.

Kakashi apartó sus manos liberándolo. Ambos vieron el desastre en el piso, el moreno se agachó para recoger y guardar todo dentro de la caja.

—Dime por favor que no te darás por vencido y que esta actitud tuya es tan solo producto del estrés que te han causado todas estas noticias.

Sasuke sacó una hoja del montón de papeles, había algo escrito en ella y eso atrajo su atención.

—Sasuke ¿me estás escuchando?

El comandante no le respondió, estaba ocupado leyendo el contenido de lo que parecía ser una carta. La letra sin duda le pertenecía a alguien que apenas aprendió a leer y escribir, esto era notorio en especial por las fallas de la escritura.

Kakashi asomó la cabeza para leer también.

 _«Querido dios, te escribo esta carta para pedirte un favor. Mamá me dijo que mi papá está contigo allá muy arriba en el cielo. No sé cómo hablar con él, entonces oí a la señora Meri y ella dijo que si le pedimos cosas a dios y somos buenas personas, él nos hace caso._

 _Yo no sé si soy buena persona, pero me porto bien. Por eso te escribo, y espero que puedas leer mi carta._

 _Quiero que le digas a mi papá que mamá lo quiere mucho y que a veces cuando es de noche, ella llora pero no me dice. No quiero que mamá llore. Dios, si puedes hacer que mi papá baje un ratito y platique con ella o le dé un abrazo te prometo que siempre me portaré bien y me comeré los tomates aunque no me gusten._

 _Y si no puedes hacer que venga, entonces solo dile que lo queremos mucho y que veré el cielo cuando sea de noche para que su estrella brille._

 _Sarada.»_

El sentimiento que le ocasionó leer aquella carta hizo que los ojos de Sasuke se nublaran. Incluso Kakashi sintió ligera opresión en el pecho.

Con el alma destrozada, Sasuke removió más papeles queriendo hallar más cartas y en efecto, había dos más de éstas. La ternura de las acciones de su hija le estaban calentando el corazón.

 _«Dios, hoy se me cayó otro diente de leche pero lo escondí porque pensé que el hada se lo llevaría para dejar una moneda. Mamá dice que algunas cosas se intercambian por monedas porque tienen valor, y como el hada me dejó una moneda cuando se me cayó el primer diente eso significa que mis dientes valen dinero._

 _Pero no quiero dinero esta vez, por eso pensé que tal vez si te doy mi diente tú le des permiso a papá para que venga._

 _El diente lo escondí en la cajita de madera que guardo en mi cajón. Lo puse ahí para que el hada no se lo lleve, rápido dios, antes de que lo encuentre._

 _Sarada»_

La última carta que Sasuke y Kakashi leyeron dejó un hueco enorme en sus almas, no había palabras para describir el sentimiento tan doloroso que surgía.

La hoja estaba maltratada y los trazos en la escritura eran fuertes.

 _«Te odio, tú no eres bueno. No le dijiste nada, mi papá nunca va a saber que lo queremos. Te odio, te odio. No voy a escribirte nunca más, no voy a pedirte nada nunca más.»_

Con sumo cuidado, Sasuke llevó aquellas cartas hasta su pecho y las abrazó como si se trataran de su propia hija. Kakashi se puso de cuclillas junto a él solo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ah, vaya...

—¿Estás llorando, general?! —cuestionó Sasuke, con seriedad y sin mirarlo, Kakashi se limpió los ojos.

—No, es el polvo que me irrita.

Sasuke sonrió inesperadamente.

—La verdad no sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto —confesó el Uchiha—. Leer esto me hizo imaginar a Sarada intentando solucionar problemas que no le corresponden. Es demasiado astuta y observadora desde pequeña, estoy seguro que eso lo ha heredado de Sakura.

—Creo que estas cartas deberían bastar para levantarte ese ánimo y hacerte entender que Sarada te necesita en su vida. Al igual que a su madre, todo este tiempo solo ha deseado que ustedes dos estén junto a ella.

—Encontraré a Sakura, tengo fe en que continúa con vida. Ella nunca fue una persona cobarde, siempre encontró la manera de solucionar los problemas por eso no estoy molesto de que ocultara a Sarada; sé que tomó la mejor decisión.

—Por azares del destino ahora Sarada está bajo tu cuidado, haz tu parte, Sasuke. No tires a la basura todo el tiempo y esfuerzo de la madre de tu hija.

—Kakashi, ¿qué fue lo que habló contigo esa mujer?

—¿Te refieres a Tsunade? —Sasuke movió su cabeza dándole la razón—. Solo me dijo que tiene el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá y quiere que pongamos a Sarada a salvo fuera de este país.

—También lo creo. Desde que llegamos a Konoha hay algo raro, no sé cómo explicarlo pero todo se siente como si se avecinara una desgracia.

Kakashi tomó una hoja del suelo y se puso de pie, se quedó observándola un rato.

—Como una poderosa energía maligna acechándonos —expresó el general, Sasuke volteó con él—. Se siente de esa manera. Como cuando estábamos cruzando el bosque y nos perseguían esas bestias... No, incluso es una sensación peor.

—Hablando de esas bestias, no he dejado de pensar en esa criatura que tenía la capacidad de hablar e incluso poseía recuerdos.

—Sarada dijo que su madre apareció en ellos, no sabemos qué tan reciente haya sido la memoria de ese monstruo. Dragón de Koshi ha convertido este país en un infierno; tantas aberraciones cometidas no alcanzan el perdón divino.

Sasuke se levantó del piso cargando la caja que cayó y la volvió a colocar sobre el armario mientras Kakashi continuaba hablando.

—Me he estado preguntando algo desde hace tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue exactamente que despertaste el mangekyou sharingan?

—Después de visitar el templo de Indra, la deidad de mi clan . —reveló.

—Uhm... ¿Y eso sucedió hace como diez años?

—Catorce, casi catorce —corrigió el comandante—. Lo recuerdo porque Sakura tenía poco tiempo de haberse ido.

Kakashi se sobó la barbilla, su cabeza analizaba cierta información que escuchó por parte de Itachi.

—¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

—Recientemente he tenido mucha curiosidad por saber más acerca de tus ancestros, han sucedido cosas que me parecen raras.

—¿De qué hablas?

Kakashi bajó la hoja que le ocultaba el rostro.

—Tu rinnegan, nadie más a parte de ti lo ha desarrollado ¿verdad? Ese dojutsu superior al sharingan que solo se contaba en las leyendas del clan Uchiha.

—Los exámenes médicos no arrojan datos útiles, no pasó nada relevante el día que lo desperté simplemente mi ojo comenzó a arder y sangrar pero no se ha repetido esa sensación.

Kakashi recordaba el momento que su ex alumno sufrió ese repentino cambio en uno de sus ojos. Estaban reunidos para planear una estrategia de rastreo cuando de un momento a otro Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara; todos los presentes se espantaron, incluso Fugaku quien creyó que su segundo hijo estaba experimentando lo mismo que Itachi.

—Los cerezos estaban floreciendo. —comentó el general, Sasuke dejó de ver su rostro para dirigir la mirada a la hoja que Kakashi volteó frente a su pecho—. Fue el treinta y uno de marzo, hace casi trece años.

Sasuke no comprendió qué relación tenían las palabras del general con lo que parecía ser un registro de nacimiento.

—Explícate.

—Sarada Haruno, tu hija. Ella nació ese día. Cuando tú rinnegan se manifestó, tu hija llegó a este mundo.

Sasuke tomó el papel para leerlo, entonces hizo memoria y concordó con las palabras de su antiguo maestro; sin embargo, seguía pensando que no había relación más que una mera coincidencia.

—No puedo asegurarte que esto tenga alguna conexión especial, pero tu hermano Itachi nos lo dijo: Sakura rezó a Indra por la protección de su hija, él la vio. Luego, mencionó algo acerca de que Sarada puede ver a la deidad del clan, mas de esto no sé mucho. A lo que quiero llegar es que... Podría ser que tu rinnegan y el nacimiento de tu hija así como el rezo de Sakura, todo esté involucrado con Indra.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que la deidad me permitió despertar este dojutsu?

—Es una posibilidad.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello y chistó. Según las historias dentro de su clan, Indra y Susanoo eran uno mismo y justamente este fue el dios que derrotó al dragón de Koshi. Siempre pensó en esta leyenda como un mero cuento irrelevante, pero no lo tomó tan en serio hasta ese momento.

—Recuerdo en mi adolescencia oír a mi padre decir que en la deidad del clan podría estar la respuesta pero cuando ocurrió la masacre, todos los documentos o al menos la mayoría, fueron destruidos.

—¿Crees que para derrotar a la organización debamos buscar algo en el Valle de las lágrimas?

—Ahí no queda nada, los ancianos conocedores de la historia murieron, y mi padre poco sabe de Indra.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, quizás si llevamos a Sarada ella pueda ver a la deidad.

—No bromees con eso. No voy a exponerla al peligro otra vez. Ya desplegué a un grupo por toda la frontera, Neji me informará si hay algo inusual y Naruto está al mando por el momento. No quiero perder tiempo en algo que posiblemente no funcione y sean solo suposiciones nuestras así que lo que haremos será continuar con el plan.

—Ah, venga Sasuke —Kakashi resopló—. Los criminales son una secta que quiere revivir al dragón y tú no crees que la deidad de tu clan intenta decirte algo. Mira la situación en que estamos, todos nos dieron la espalda y nos mantenemos firmes porque nuestro objetivo sigue siendo derrotar al enemigo que oprime a este país.

—Si la deidad es tan poderosa debería hablarme directamente y no esperar a que yo vaya en su búsqueda.

Salió de la habitación, el general se sentó sobre el colchón de la cama mientras se rascaba la cabeza. No había formulado siquiera un pensamiento cuando se oyeron ruidos extraños en el exterior. Se apuró a ver por la ventana, con incertidumbre observó a las decenas de aves que volaban en conjunto hacia el sur. Inmediatamente recordó lo que Tsunade le dijo.

—Oye Sasuke. ¿Crees que alguien ataque Konoha esta noche? —levantó la voz para que le oyera.

Desde la otra habitación, Sasuke acariciaba el oso de peluche que descansaba sobre la cama que pertenecía a Sarada.

—Me temo Kakashi, que si los hombres que nos interceptaron avisaron a sus compañeros que tú y yo nos dirigíamos hacia acá, probablemente nos estén rodeando.

Kakashi entró a la pieza y se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Eso significa que no tenemos escapatoria. —añadió el general.

—Conozco una salida del pueblo, pero eso también significa abandonar a los habitantes de este sitio. Si nos vamos, ellos morirán.

—¿Y si nos quedamos, ganaremos? No sabemos cuántos enemigos son, comandante.

La radio del general empezó a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación. Kakashi acercó el transmisor a su boca.

—Aquí, general Hatake ¿qué pasa?

—Estamos cerca del perímetro, recibimos la señal de otro grupo. Dígale al comandante que aproximadamente treinta criminales están entrando a Konoha.

Kakashi y Sasuke se miraron, habían atinado a sus suposiciones. Sasuke tomó el transmisor.

—Habla el comandante. Quizás la señal esté siendo monitoreada, así que solo diré que es buen momento para que apliquen la estrategia A-21.

Le devolvió la radio y salió de la casa preparándose a recibir al enemigo, Kakashi terminó la transmisión y fue tras él.

—¡Comandante!

—Kakashi, ve y protege a Tsunade. Estoy seguro que ella también está en peligro. Confío en que mi cuadrilla de hombres llegará antes que esos malditos miembros de Dragón de Koshi.

* * *

 ** _¡Ah! Este capítulo me hizo sufrir pero estoy satisfecha. Quiero decir que me ha gustado bastante como quedó porque aunque quizá puedan pensar que Sasuke está un poco ooc, a mí me agrada la idea de que le conmueva conocer y ver cosas sobre su amada y su hija._**

 ** _En esta historia, Kakashi se volvió su compañero más cercano por eso es capaz de abrirle su corazón en estos aspectos._**

 ** _A veces creo que ya me extendí demasiado con el fanfic (porque veo la cantidad de capítulos que llevo) sin embargo, tengo que abarcar ciertos temas que no puedo ignorar. Espero no se aburran de esto._**


	45. ENTRENAR

**Capítulo 44.- "Entrenar".**

—Señor Itachi, ¿ha pasado algo? Veo que todos están muy nerviosos.

No hubo un gesto que me revelara una pista de la situación; el hermano del comandante seguía en silencio como pensando en algo para responder.

El día había sido muy raro, o por lo menos así lo percibí. Minutos atrás el anciano Fugaku recibió un extraño mensaje por su radio transmisor. Para mi mala fortuna, estaba en clave y no pude entender nada; sin embargo, lo vi muy inquieto de un lado a otro y sin decir nada se encerró en su habitación.

—Saki, cariño —habló la señora Mikoto—, ¿quieres ayudarme a regar unas plantas del jardín?

—Madre, prefiero que no salgan de la casa. —dijo el señor Itachi, el tono de su voz me provocó una mala sensación.

—No pasa nada, hijo. Iremos al patio trasero. Tu padre y tú necesitan hablar a solas.

La mujer me tomó de la mano y me sacó de allí; no hice ningún cuestionamiento pero mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte causándome una especie de opresión.

La anciana empezó a verter el agua sobre unas florecitas rosas plantadas en el suelo. Estuve observando en silencio tal acción hasta que puse atención en la expresión de la madre del comandante, se veía inquieta y la mano con que sostenía la manguera, temblaba con debilidad no haciéndolo tan evidente.

—Señora ¿qué sucedió?

Tardó un rato en tratar de contestar, estuve atenta a sus labios hasta verlos separarse.

—No pasa nada, Saki.

—¿Qué me están ocultando? Por favor, sea sincera conmigo.

Dejó de desviar su mirada y se enfocó en mí, de repente una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—En pocos días es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

Me quedé pensativa, había pasado por tantas cosas que ni siquiera recordaba que estaba cerca esa fecha. Y si me detenía a pensar, el cumpleaños de mamá era al día siguiente.

—Te haré un pastel del sabor que desees. Dime ¿cuál es tu favorito?

En mi interior sabía que aquella conversación sobre el pastel era solo para cambiar de tema, y aunque quería continuar indagando sobre el extraño comportamiento de todos, tuve que ceder.

—Bueno... me gusta el de fresa.

Ella volvió a sonreír y acarició dulcemente mi cabeza, luego sus dedos atraparon un mechón de mi cabello.

—Tu melena está creciendo otra vez, pronto podrás usar bonitos ornamentos y listones.

Me acomodé los anteojos y coloqué uno de los mechones tras mi oreja. Por algún motivo, aunque fue una de las cosas que más deseé recuperar, en ese momento pensé que no sería bueno. Mi cabello no debía ser tan largo todavía.

—Dime qué quieres que te regale.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso —dije—. No necesito nada, estoy bien solo con el pastel.

—No, no me digas eso. Es el primer cumpleaños que celebraré de mi única nieta, tiene que ser especial. No tengas pena de decirme lo que quieres, eres mi familia, Saki.

Volví a mirar las teresitas del suelo mientras pensaba que quizás existía algo que quería, a parte de volver a ver a mamá.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues —me rasqué la mejilla con mi dedo índice al tiempo que planeaba mi frase—... No tengo amigos —dije con cierta amargura—, y es triste pasar un cumpleaños sin los cuales pueda compartir un trozo de pastel, así que pensé que me gustaría invitar a Chouchou.

—Ah, la hija de la señora Karui. Es una buena jovencita y parece que ustedes son casi de la misma edad, podrían ser buenas amigas.

—Eh... Sí...

—¿Mmm? ¿Por qué esa expresión?

—La verdad es que ella sigue pensando que soy un chico —confesé—, y la última vez que nos vimos antes de llegar aquí, ella...

Paré en seco, sentía vergüenza de decirlo.

—¿Ella...?

—Pues... básicamente Chouchou me confesó sus sentimientos, dijo que yo le gustaba.

La señora Mikoto no se burló de mí aunque pensé que lo haría, solo movió su cabeza como entendiendo la situación.

—Eso quiere decir que eres una gran persona, tan especial que alguien siente este bello afecto hacia ti.

—No creo que sea eso, mas bien... bueno la verdad no tengo idea de por qué le gusto pero quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con ella y decirle que no soy lo que ella cree. Es casi seguro que se enojará y dejará de hablarme, porque a fin de cuentas yo le mentí... a ella y a mis compañeros —mis ánimos descendieron, recordé a una persona en particular—. Incluso a mi único gran amigo.

—Saki, ese mejor amigo tuyo ¿descubrió que eres una chica?

—Se lo dije antes de llegar a esta casa, y no lo tomó de la mejor manera. Pero no lo odio, no se puede odiar a alguien por algo que uno mismo provocó ¿verdad?

Inesperadamente me dio un abrazo y me juntó a su pecho.

—Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que crecer en medio de todo este desastre, siento mucho no haber podido hacer nada por ti, mi pequeña.

Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

—Pero estoy orgullosa de ti.

Tras terminar de regar las plantas del jardín, volvimos al interior de la casa. El resto del día nadie más puso un pie afuera y aunque todo parecía estar bien, durante la cena hubo más silencio que de costumbre.

Lo único que podía oírse era el sonido de los cubiertos golpeando los platos de cerámica y de vez en cuando, el fuerte respiro del señor Fugaku. Cuando creí que la incomodidad me absorbería, el señor Itachi habló.

—Tu cumpleaños es en cuatro días, Saki. Mamá me ha contado que te hará un pastel, ¿hay algo que pueda obsequiarle a mi sobrina?

El último sorbo que di a mi bebida me supo muy dulce, aunque los ojos del señor Itachi no me veían, sentí que lo hacían. Si no mal recordaba, era la primera vez que me llamaba sobrina.

—Agradezco mucho su intención, pero no es necesario que se moleste. —contesté apenada.

—No seas tan tímida.

El radio transmisor comenzó a emitir un sonido, el anciano rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para tomarlo. Noté que el señor Itachi cambió su serenidad por un estado de alerta.

—Recibo. ¿Qué pasa? —habló el señor Fugaku, pero el mensaje se entrecortaba como si hubiera mala señal de comunicación y era difícil de entender—. No entiendo el mensaje, repito, no se entiende.

El mensaje en clave no estaba funcionando, como si existiera desesperación desde el otro lado, el emisor manifestó varias veces una frase hasta que de tantas mencionadas, una llegó completa y me hizo tener escalofríos.

— _¡El comandante desapareció!_

La piel se me heló y mi apetito se desvaneció al instante. Vi temblar las manos de la señora Mikoto y por impulso las sujeté como intentando calmarla. Sus ojos oscuros marcados por la edad me miraron con angustia.

—La señal es demasiado débil —expresó el anciano y arrugó la frente—. Estoy seguro que Sasuke tiene un plan, no debemos perder la cordura.

—Padre, quizá no deberíamos seguir aquí escondidos. Nos necesitan, no podemos dejarlo solo.

—Trataré de comunicarme con el teniente, me temo que incluso Kakashi estaba con Sasuke así que sería en vano querer contactarlo. Itachi, tú no puedes ir, no conseguirás nada más que la muerte.

—¿Crees que vale la pena intentar sobrevivir si todos los tuyos mueren?

Comencé a sentir náuseas con el solo hecho de imaginar que tanto el comandante como el señor Kakashi estaban muertos o en el peligro de estarlo. No dije nada y me puse de pie, el hombre mayor de inmediato se fijó en mí.

Mi deseo de cumpleaños y el cual no le dije a la señora Mikoto, era tener la posibilidad de utilizar el radio transmisor para hablar con el comandante; quería oír su voz, saber que estaba bien. Eso ya no era posible.

—Gracias por la cena —hice una reverencia—. Iré a dormir.

(...)

A pesar de llevar un rato acostada, no tenía nada de sueño. De mis dedos colgaba el cascabel que el general me obsequió, lo había estado observando sin dejar de pensar tanto en él como en el comandante.

La comodidad de dormir en una cama suave; bañarme con agua caliente; vestir ropa limpia y comer tres veces al día, todo ello me hacía sentir mal. No lo merecía, no en este tiempo cuando los demás luchaban por derrotar a dragón de Koshi.

Llevaba varios días sin entrenar, el señor Fugaku no quería verme muy lejos de la casa y la señora Mikoto me mantenía ocupada con ciertas actividades que quería hacer conmigo. Debido a que no quise ser grosera y arruinar sus ilusiones de convivencia con su nieta, dejé de lado mi entrenamiento.

No obstante, caer en la cuenta de que el peligro nos alcanzaba a zancadas y no había tiempo para jugar a vivir en paz; añadiendo la encomienda que el señor Kakashi me dejó de no echar por la borda todo mi esfuerzo, me mentalicé de que practicaría mi chidori le gustara al señor Fugaku, o no.

Oí un golpe en la puerta, ya imaginaba de quién se trataba así que fui a abrir y tal cual, la señora Mikoto estaba allí de pie con un rostro más relajado.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Me hice a un lado y le permití pasar, cuando estuvo dentro, cerré la puerta.

La mujer me miró y apretó los labios, sus manos fueron indecisas unos instantes hasta que se atrevió a tocar mi rostro.

—Le prometí al general que te protegería, realmente quiero cumplir con esa promesa.

Elevé mis manos hasta posarlas sobre las suyas, las cuales continuaban puestas en mis mejillas. El sonido del cascabel que colgaba entre mis dedos, le hizo cambiar la dirección de sus ojos.

—Es un obsequio, me lo dio el señor Kakashi antes de irse.

Mantuvo sus labios sellados mientras su vista caía sobre el objeto brillante. Suspiró y volvió a verme, luego apartó sus manos.

—El general Hatake finalmente fue conquistado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Eh?

—Siempre ha sido un hombre severo y fiel al ejército. Perdió a su familia desde muy joven y después, a su maestro. Creció solitario y aunque muchos temían de él, tiene un corazón noble.

No entendí por qué me contaba eso, pero sus palabras declaraban que la anciana lo conocía bien y saber cosas del general era interesante. En especial porque nunca me habló de su vida personal.

—El señor Kakashi ¿tenía esposa?

—No. Kakashi no se involucró sentimentalmente con nadie, al menos hasta donde sé. Platiqué con él muchas veces cuando era más joven y servía directamente a Fugaku. El temor de perder de nuevo a alguien valioso le aterraba y por eso nunca tuvo intenciones de formar su propia familia.

Tocó el cascabel y sus ojos brillaron.

—Cuando me pidió que te cuidara supe que ha tomado un fuerte afecto hacia ti; no de un modo incorrecto sino un cariño paternal y ver este cascabel me lo confirma.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el cascabel? Él me dijo que era solo un cascabel de la suerte.

La anciana sonrió.

—Algunos clanes de Konoha y pueblos vecinos, mantienen la tradición de obsequiar cascabeles a sus primogénitos. Kakashi no es del tipo de persona que olvide sus raíces, puedo asegurarte que si te ha entregado un objeto como éste es porque para él, eres su hija, aunque no haya lazos sanguíneos de por medio. El general te quiere como a una.

Acerqué la esfera de metal a mi rostro. Pensar que su significado era más profundo que un mero deseo de suerte, hizo que mi corazón se comprimiera.

—No sé si soy una mala persona, señora Mikoto... Pero, si puedo ser honesta con usted, yo le dije al general que hubiera querido que él fuera mi padre. Y lo hice, se lo dije delante del comandante antes de saber la verdad de mi origen.

Pasé saliva.

—Quizá no merezco el cariño de nadie, no me he portado bien.

—No digas eso, te has ganado cada gota de afecto por parte de quienes te conocen. Incluso puedo asegurar que tu amigo, ése que se enojó mucho contigo por saber que no eres un muchacho; él aún te aprecia.

Cerré mi puño ocultado el cascabel.

—Señora Mikoto, ¿usted cree que soy débil?

—Por supuesto que no, eres la jovencita más fuerte que conozco.

La miré a los ojos.

—Usted hace que me sienta fuerte, es parecida a mamá. Debe haber algo en el cariño de una madre que de cierta forma nos motiva a continuar ¿verdad?

—Estás pensando en Sasuke ¿no es así?

—Por favor, solo confíe en mí y guarde este secreto.

(...)

Cuando la mañana llegó, salí al patio trasero preparada para entrenar. Ya era tiempo de volver a enfocarme en mis propios asuntos y retomar el objetivo con el que aquella tarde salí de casa.

La mañana era fresca y el sol se ocultaba tras las nubes. Todos dormían aún pero yo debía frenar mis descansos.

Hice ejercicios de respiración para luego pasar al calentamiento.

—Recuerda lo que el sargento Konohamaru dijo sobre el flujo del chakra.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en ello. Memoricé cada una de sus instrucciones así como los consejos del general, tenía la teoría pero necesitaba reforzar la práctica.

Me enfrenté anteriormente con esas bestias, estuve en peligro de muerte muchas veces y si seguía con vida tras todas esas desgracias, quería creer que simbolizaba algo positivo.

En un determinado punto sentí cómo los flujos del chakra recorrían todo mi cuerpo, era difícil de explicar mas podía manejarlo lo bastante bien.

Abrí mis ojos, el sharingan se había activado y todo movimiento alrededor era fácilmente detectado por mis ojos.

Cargué una buena cantidad de chakra hacia mi brazo derecho para moldearlo hasta convertirlo en una corriente eléctrica; pequeñas chispas saltaron y el famoso sonido del millar de aves surgía de a poco. Pronto, una envolvente luz celeste comenzó a surgir.

Sujeté con fuerza mi muñeca y busqué un objetivo en el cual impactar el chidori antes de que éste se acrecentara pero no había nada de gran tamaño más que un árbol donde florecían bellos cerezos.

—No puedo impactarlo.

Remedé la acción del general cuando se deshizo del chidori en el aire, y cuando liberé la energía sentí una punzada en la palma de mi mano. Rápidamente la sacudí y me masajeé, el dolor desapareció despacio.

—Así que Kakashi te enseñó su más preciada técnica.

Miré hacia atrás, el anciano Fugaku estaba cruzado de brazos y se dirigía hacia mí. Su expresión era la de alguien que estaba muy molesto.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de salir y mucho menos, de practicar técnicas.

Sacudí mi mano para terminar de liberar los residuos del chidori.

—No necesito su permiso.

Se me quedó viendo sin cambiar su postura y a pesar de que no se veía con la intención de dejar de observarme, no me intimidó.

—Tu sharingan... Quién pensaría que viviría para ver a una chica poseerlo.

No le respondí y me di la media vuelta para continuar con lo mío, aunque resultara pesado tener al anciano mirando.

—¿Piensas desobedecer mis órdenes?

—No puedo quedarme dentro de la casa —manifesté—. No tengo derecho ni quiero la comodidad sin hacer nada.

Volví dirigir la carga de chakra hacia mi brazo pero de pronto la mano del anciano lo sujetó con fuerza y perdí mi concentración.

—¿Qué está...?

—Por tu propio bien y el de aquellos que te aprecian, tienes que obedecerme.

Al mirarlo a la cara noté el sharingan de sus cansados ojos, él tenía tres aspas en cada uno de ellos y pude percibir que sus reservas de chakra se mantenían equilibradas. Después de todo, ese hombre era alguien con mucha experiencia en el dojutsu.

—Aprecio que quiera cumplir con los deseos de su hijo en querer protegerme, pero no puedo aceptar.

No cambió su gesto mas sentí que su agarre se aflojó.

—Lo cierto es que para protegerme lo que debe hacer no es encerrarme como si yo fuera un cachorro temeroso, si quiere mantenerme con vida entonces déjeme ser más fuerte y hábil.

No retiró su mano de mi brazo, sus ojos se achicaron y su sharingan se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué no destrozaste el árbol?

—¿Qué?

—Si pensabas practicar el chidori, ¿por qué dudaste en destruirlo? Con el chidori jamás debes titubear ¿no te enseñó eso Kakashi?

Bajé la mirada unos segundos.

—Es un árbol de cerezos —dije con un fuerte sentimiento de melancolía—. Pensé en mi madre cuando lo vi y recordé que hoy es su cumpleaños.

El anciano liberó mi brazo con delicadeza, algo que no esperé de él.

—Si existe algo de amor y compasión dentro de su corazón, permítame entrenar, hágalo por esa mujer que me crió y dio su vida por protegerme... porque ella es la mujer de la cual su hijo se enamoró.

Volvió a entrecruzar sus brazos y tensó sus cejas. Por la cara que puso me resigné a oír sus duras y frías palabras.

—Por lo que dices me das a entender que me ves como un viejo malvado sin sentimientos.

No respondí.

—Es verdad que soy un anciano sin tacto, pero quiero que sepas que no hay nadie que ame tanto como los Uchiha. Y justamente por ese fuerte amor es que somos capaces de hacer las más descabelladas locuras.

Su revelación me hizo pensar en el comandante y también en mí. Tenía razón, a pesar de todo el miedo fui capaz de mover mis piernas hasta ese campamento para ser recluta del escuadrón.

—En ese caso... ¿va a permitirme entrenar?

Su entrecejo estaba tan fruncido que me dolió con solo ver.

—Eres una niña terca y desobediente.

Pasé saliva, respiré lo más serena posible y con firmeza levanté más mi rostro. Hubiera sido buena idea arrodillarme y suplicar o hacer una reverencia más formal e intensa, pero en su lugar decidí mantener mi cara en alto.

Ese hombre, aquel que una vez fue el líder del gran ejército del país del Fuego y al que muchos temían, se mantenía de pie frente a mí retándome con la mirada. Quizás amaba a su familia como lo dio a entender, pero su trato conmigo seguía siendo hostil; sin embargo, a pesar de ser tan serio y estricto, algún punto débil debía tener.

—Quiero que me permita entrenar —hablé—. Por favor, no me esconda, quiero ser de utilidad —nos miramos fijamente—. Ayúdeme a ser una Uchiha de la que pueda sentirse orgulloso —contuve la respiración antes de continuar—. Por favor señ...

Paré, volví a respirar y otra vez pasé saliva. Mis labios temblaron y dudaron. Decenas de pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza y demasiados escenarios se proyectaron en ella; lo que iba a decir podía abrir demasiados caminos y cada uno llevaba a un destino distinto.

—Por favor... abuelo.

Sonó extraño, quizá muy falso o gracioso, pero mi voz tembló cuando lo pronuncié. El gesto duro de aquel anciano cambió finalmente y sus cejas se elevaron como si la sorpresa lo alcanzara. De repente lo más raro sucedió: empezó a reír.

Lejos de sentirme relajada, me dio miedo. Nunca lo vi riendo de esa manera... Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto reír.

Cuando su acción culminó, deshizo el amarre de sus brazos y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra que traía puesta.

—Abuelo, abuelo —repetía—... Qué curioso suena eso. Ah... Este viejo amargado ha sido llamado de esa forma.

—Uhm... bueno, si le parece inadecuado que lo llame así, no volveré a hacerlo. —Me apené.

—¿Le has llamado _abuela_ a Mikoto? —preguntó, negué con mi cabeza— ¿Y por qué conmigo eres de esta forma? ¿Quieres ganar mi confianza?

—No, señor abuelo —dije, él alzó una ceja—. Quiero intentar verlo como mi abuelo, pero usted no es ni será como esos abuelos que todos tienen. Me refiero a los que son cariñosos, comprensivos y que a escondidas de sus hijos les regalan golosinas a sus nietos.

Asintió con su cabeza.

—Tienes razón, no puedo ser ese tipo de abuelo. Además, no tengo golosinas.

Resoplé. Ese hombre era difícil de tratar.

—No obstante, jovencita —alzó su dedo índice—, soy mucho mejor que cualquier anciano de mi edad.

—No lo sé, señor. Yo a usted lo conozco muy poco, supongo que tuvo sus buenos tiempos.

—Aún los tengo.

—Si usted lo dice.

Me pareció que la actitud del señor Fugaku se había vuelto más amena pero no quise hacerme ilusiones.

—Te dejaré entrenar.

—¿Habla en serio? —Abrí mucho mis ojos.

—Con ciertas condiciones.

—¿Y esas condiciones son...?

Miró hacia el horizonte.

—Quiero que hagas el jutsu bola de fuego. Muéstramelo.

Tuve una especie de _déjà vu,_ de aquella vez que el sargento me contó de la técnica de los Uchiha y cuando el señor Itachi me explicó de ella. Hacer bien este jutsu era como un examen para pertenecer oficialmente al clan.

Anteriormente no me sentí tan ansiosa como en ese momento. Haría una técnica legendaria frente al hombre más importante del famoso linaje Uchiha.

—¿Aceptas? —preguntó— O ¿es que no lo conoces?

—Lo haré.

—Bien, entonces sígueme.

Caminamos fuera del patio hacia un campo abierto, a lo lejos se apreciaban cabañas y chimeneas encendidas. El cielo continuaba nublado.

Se paró con firmeza y llevó sus manos tras su espalda; me indicó con su cabeza que me pusiera delante de él y así lo hice. No dijo nada, no dio ni una sola indicación, solamente se quedó siendo un espectador.

Imaginé que así debió ser cuando el señor Itachi y el comandante demostraron su gran habilidad.

Llené de aire mis pulmones; hice el sello de manos y dirigiendo mi chakra hasta mi vientre lo moldeé a calor para expulsarlo por mi boca a través de un aro formado por mis dedos. Al tener contacto con el oxígeno del exterior se transformó en una grandiosa bola de fuego, una tan magistral que gracias a la precisión de mi control de chakra, se expandió perfectamente sorprendiéndome.

Cuando el fuego desapareció, me quedé aún callada orgullosa de lo que hice. Independientemente de lo que el anciano dijera, estaba feliz de tener tal control.

Luego oí un _"ja"_ y volteé. El señor Fugaku tenía sus ojos viendo hacia el cielo y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—No cabe duda... se nota que eres mi nieta.

No tuve idea de cómo interpretar eso ¿era un halago? Se dio la media vuelta y caminó de regreso desorientándome incluso más.

—¡Espere! ¿Eso significa que me va a dejar entrenar?

Se detuvo en seco sin voltear.

—Sí, pero yo personalmente voy a entrenarte.

—¿Eh?

No añadió más nada y siguió andando, tardé unos segundos en seguirle el paso y solo podía pensar en que el padre del comandante me había aceptado, aunque de un modo peculiar.

Antes de llegar a la casa escuché a alguien exclamar mi nombre, no el real sino el que usé para ocultar mi identidad. _"Saki, Saki"_ siguió gritando hasta que tanto el señor Fugaku como yo nos detuvimos.

Al mirar atrás pensé que era un sueño, pero pronto reaccioné. No lo era, de verdad estaba pasando.

La persona llegó hasta nosotros deteniéndose a escasos metros; no dijo nada mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Llevaba puesta ropa de civil y además cargaba una mochila en su espalda.

No sabía qué decir, me avergoncé y por lo mismo me quedé en silencio. En cambio el anciano sí habló.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿No deberías estar en tu base?

—Disculpe señor, tenía que encontrarlos a usted, y a Saki. —Me miró. Me costó mantener el contacto visual.

—¿Qué ocurre, Inojin? —pregunté.

—Siento un chakra, no está cerca de aquí pero puedo sentirlo. Es diferente, es muy intenso y si puedo describirlo de alguna forma: es maligno.

—¿Qué? —Soltó el anciano— ¿Tu lado sensor se ha aguzado?

—Trabajé en él como me lo dijo mamá, y nadie más puede sentir este chakra que ha aparecido repentinamente. Esto tiene aproximadamente cuatro días.

—¿Qué significa, Inojin? ¿Qué piensas que es? —Le cuestioné.

Se quedó en silencio, su expresión era como de alguien con un mal presentimiento.

—Creo que es un monstruo... uno muy grande y con bastante chakra.

Recordé al dragón de Koshi, mi pecho se oprimió. Inojin y yo nos miramos, pero yo ya estaba demasiado consternada.

—¿Qué pasa, Saki? ¿Tú sabes algo?

Sentí las miradas de ambos hombres.

—Podría ser que esos criminales han despertado al dragón —volví con el anciano, su cara era de una total preocupación—. El dragón de Koshi está vivo de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **¡Ah! Finalmente he podido actualizar. En este capítulo pasaron unos días después del anterior. Ahora no tenemos noticias de Sasuke :(**_

 _ **Si te gustó, no olvides dejar un comentario.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	46. CUMPLEAÑOS

**Capítulo 45.- "Cumpleaños".**

Cuando regresamos a la casa, le conté todo a Inojin. Él había escuchado sobre la leyenda del Dragón de Koshi, y en sus ratos de ocio leyó muchos libros de ello, aunque como lo dijo, no le parecía ser algo real puesto que todos los escritos lo trataban como un mero cuento.

Él seguía incrédulo y desde que empecé a hablar sobre las sospechas del comandante y el teniente acerca de la posibilidad de que el dragón existiera y estuviera a punto de ser despertado, Inojin no había parado de beber leche.

Se terminó el tercer vaso y lo detuve antes de que continuara con el cuarto. El señor Fugaku permaneció en silencio, cruzado de brazos y con su mirada perdida.

—Inojin, debes parar ahora mismo. Te va a dar algo si sigues bebiendo de esa forma.

—Saki, hace meses que no como bien y con esto que me cuentas ni siquiera sé si continuaré con vida para en un futuro vivir tranquilo comiendo y durmiendo.

Me arrebató la jarra con leche y se sirvió más. La señora Mikoto dejó sobre la mesa una charola con panecillos de mantequilla.

—Así que tú eres amigo de Saki —le dijo—. Por favor come todo lo que quieras.

—Gracias señora, es usted muy amable.

El anciano se levantó de su sitio y sin decir nada, se marchó; la señora le siguió. Una vez que desaparecieron de vista, Inojin se atrevió a hablar sobre nuestra relación amistosa.

—Saki... ¿Puedo seguir llamándote de esta forma?

Lo miré, estaba serio y podría decirse que hasta apenado.

—Olvidaste mi nombre real ¿cierto?

—No. Me dijiste que tu nombre es Sarada, pero sinceramente me cuesta mucho trabajo llamarte de esa manera. Para mí tú sigues siendo... bueno, eso...

—Un chico. —dije.

—Mi mejor amigo. —Corrigió.

—¿Hablas en serio? Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo por ocultarte mi verdadera identidad.

Dejó el panecillo de lado y se pasó un dedo por debajo de la nariz. Nuestro contacto visual se rompió.

—La verdad es que desde aquella vez que te hablé de esa manera, no pude dejar de reprocharme el haber sido tan malo contigo. Tú no merecías esto, es solo que yo me sentí... ya sabes, me sentí traicionado y me frustró mucho ser engañado por ti y por mi madre.

Me rasqué la mejilla.

—El general Kakashi y el sargento Konohamaru también lo sabían —confesé—. El general se enteró desde aquel día que la señora Ino nos quiso advertir del ataque. Al sargento se lo tuve que decir yo misma, porque quería que tomáramos una ducha en el mismo sitio después de trabajar.

De repente el rostro de Inojin se volvió completamente rojo, evitó mirarme a la cara a toda costa.

—¿Qué te pasa, Inojin?

Se cubrió los ojos.

—¡Ahh! ¡Maldita sea! Acaban de llegar a mi cabeza todos esos recuerdos bochornosos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De todas las cosas vergonzosas que te dije pensando que eras un chico.

Guardé silencio, pues también lo recordé y fue un poco incómodo.

—No pasa nada, olvidémoslo ¿sí? —le sugerí—. A partir de ahora podemos empezar bien nuestra amistad.

—Entonces ¿quieres que te llame Sarada?

Negué con mi cabeza.

—No, puedes seguir nombrándome Saki. Me he propuesto no volver a ser Sarada hasta que esta guerra termine. Y bien ¿puedo saber cómo supiste que yo vivo aquí?

Se removió en su asiento, se terminó el pan y bebió el último sorbo de leche.

—Te lo dije, siento ese chakra maligno. También puedo sentir el tuyo. Mi rango se extiende a varios kilómetros a la redonda, aunque no es tan preciso como el de mamá cuando existe mayor distancia. Pero el chakra maligno es tan potente que es imposible ignorarlo.

—Entonces ¿estabas buscándome?

—Así es. Digamos que me escapé de la base de médicos.

—¡Inojin! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque esto es importante, mi mamá, mi papá, mis amigos, todos estamos en peligro y yo no puedo quedarme allí encerrado, siento que es mi deber ayudar tanto como me sea posible. ¿No te sientes así también? ¿No crees que debemos pelear y aprovechar lo que aprendimos?

Comprendía sus sentimientos, justo me pasaba igual que a él. Me reconfortó saber que había alguien más con este sentir; alguien que también quería luchar y no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Saki, a todo esto ¿por qué estás en este lugar? Me dijiste que te sacaron del ejército pero pensé que te irías a tu pueblo.

Bajé la mirada ajustándome los lentes. Había un secreto más por revelar, pero antes de poder expresárselo él volvió a hablar.

—¡Ah, es cierto! Supongo que si el comandante se enteró de que eres un chica y te echó de allí, decidió protegerte, por eso te envió aquí con su familia —bajó el volumen de su voz—; siendo honesto, jamás esperé amabilidad de su parte.

Aclaré mi garganta, él notó mi acción arqueando una ceja.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Saki?

—Inojin, esto que te diré es la cosa más rara y poco común que jamás creí que sucedería.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué, qué?

Apreté los labios unos instantes, luego solté un largo suspiro.

—Me enteré que el comandante Sasuke Uchiha es mi padre.

Los ojos de mi amigo casi se salieron de sus órbitas, ni siquiera era capaz de pestañear, solo estaba allí viéndome con incredulidad.

—Te juro que no lo sabía, ni siquiera él. Nos enteramos hace poco.

—Saki ¿estás de broma? —Negué—. ¡Saki! —Las palabras se atoraron en su boca, solo vi sus labios moverse hasta que pudo concretar una frase—. ¡Eres hija del comandante supremo! ¡Eres de la élite!

—Inojin, lo que menos me importa en este momento es el rango que pueda tener mi padre, pasé toda mi vida creyendo que estaba muerto ¿lo entiendes?

Sus presurosas manos me atraparon los hombros.

—¿No lo entiendes tú? Boruto no paraba de menospreciarte por ser inferior según su criterio, y resulta que eres hija del hombre más poderoso de la organización. ¡Quiero ver su cara cuando se entere!

—Inojin, no tienes remedio. —Reí, luego él también lo hizo.

—Perdóname por tratarte mal —dijo repentinamente—. ¿Seremos amigos a pesar de todo?

—Lo seremos.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestro momento; el señor Fugaku nos miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Sí, sí, pueden ser amigos. Ahora aparta tus manos de los hombros de mi nieta.

Inojin quitó ambas palmas a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Lo, lo siento señor Fugaku.

—¡Señ-!

—¡No! No se te ocurra llamarme "señor" o "señor abuelo" —me advirtió—. "Abuelo" es el término correcto.

Inojin me miró de reojo.

—Muchacho, voy a reportar tu paradero al centro médico.

Él se puso de pie y miró al anciano con preocupación.

—No, por favor. No quiero volver, ya no estoy aprendiendo nada.

—Lo haré porque tu madre podría preocuparse si le mencionan que estás desaparecido. Deberías pensar un poco en ella —Inojin bajó la cabeza ya apretó los puños—. Sin embargo, les diré que yo he solicitado tu presencia en mi hogar por lo que estarás aquí.

Ambos volteamos con el señor Fugaku.

—¿Qué?

—Le dije a Saki que la dejaré entrenar siempre que sea bajo mi supervisión. No esperaba que alguien más se uniera así que escuchen esto con atención.

Entró de lleno a la cocina, se paró por delante y puso sus manos sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Voy a entrenarlos y después, iremos al Valle de las Lágrimas.

—¡¿Habla en serio?! Abuelo, ¡usted es el mejor!

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo me has llamado? Tú no eres mi nieto.

—Señor... Quiero decir... A-abuelo —él me miró— ¿por qué iremos al Valle de las Lágrimas?

—Eso lo hablaremos otro día, por el momento vamos a enfocarnos en este asunto.

Me pareció estupendo que el señor Fugaku comprendiera nuestra necesidad de no estancarnos, mas seguí preguntándome por qué motivo iríamos al pueblo donde solía vivir el clan Uchiha.

Pasamos toda la tarde practicando control de chakra, percepción del entorno y nos dio un poco de teoría sobre las criaturas que los miembros de dragón de Koshi utilizaban para rastrear víctimas.

Fue el día del cumpleaños de mi madre, no lo olvidé por ningún momento y recordarlo me hizo tener más motivación para continuar con el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué tanto aprendiste de medicina? —preguntó a mi compañero.

—Soy enfermero, por ahora solo sé curar heridas de grado menor, tratar ciertos envenenamientos y cuidados post quirúrgicos. Mis mentores tuvieron que marcharse a otra área, me quedé a mitad de las enseñanzas.

—Son tiempos difíciles los que estamos viviendo, a este paso no quedará nadie que pueda cuidar nuestra salud.

—Quería aprender a utilizar jutsu médico para reconectar el flujo de chakra, por eso traje un libro de la biblioteca subterránea.

Volteé con Inojin.

—¿Robaste un libro de medicina?

—Estaba allí abandonado, será de utilidad si yo lo tengo ¿no crees? El conocimiento no sirve de nada si solo puede quedarse grabado en las letras impresas de un texto.

—Tienes razón. —Acepté.

—En cuanto a combate, imagino que conoces lo básico del cuerpo de infantería. —mencionó el hombre mayor.

—Sí, eso no lo he olvidado.

El señor Fugaku se sobó la barbilla y se quedó pensativo. Había algo en su rostro que me mantenía intranquila y necesitaba saber qué era.

—Por hoy detengámonos aquí, mañana nos dedicaremos a entrenar con sus habilidades de combate. Necesitan comer y descansar bien.

Se dio la media vuelta, apenas dio un par de pasos y se detuvo.

—No se hostiguen pensando en los problemas, duerman lo suficiente.

(...)

Dos días pasaron desde entonces. El señor Fugaku era muy severo con sus enseñanzas y hubo momentos en los que quise tirar la toalla.

Pedía cosas que me resultaban muy complicadas, me costaba trabajo mantener el ritmo de mi sharingan porque mis ojos no soportaban el ardor sin mis lentes, y mi cuerpo se cansaba al agotar las reservas de chakra.

Inojin por su parte estaba gastando su energía en mantener por más tiempo sus criaturas de tinta. Reconoció haber perdido potencial por falta de práctica.

—No puedo usar mi sharingan sin mis anteojos, es demasiado doloroso. —dije.

—Ah, tienes unos ojos asombrosos —elogió Inojin desde el suelo donde estaba tirado—. Envidio tanto que tengas un dojutsu tan poderoso.

—De nada sirve un gran dojutsu si su usuario no lo utiliza de manera óptima —expresó el anciano—. Ponte de pie —se dirigió a mí—, déjame ver tus ojos.

Con todo y mi cansancio logré levantarme, me tomó del rostro e inspeccionó mi sharingan a través de mis gafas.

—Tus ojos, ambos tienen solo dos tomoes. Sigues atrasada, necesitas aplicarte con mayor intensidad.

—¿Y cómo logro eso? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que se activen todos los tomoes?

—Cuando consigues dominar una técnica que haga uso de tu sharingan, significa que tienes gran control y equilibrio del chakra que se distribuye hasta la activación de esta habilidad ocular. Por lo que los tomoes aparecen indicando el nivel en el que te encuentras. Entre más experiencia consigas, mayor será la categoría alcanzada por tus ojos.

Inmediatamente recordé los ojos del comandante aquella vez que descubrí su sharingan. Él tenía un ojo violeta con tres aspas y el otro era un sharingan extraño. Imaginé que era todo un experto en el uso de su habilidad y me pregunté cuánto dolor le pudo costar llegar hasta ese nivel.

—Quizás debería practicar de nuevo el chidori.

—Ése ya lo tienes bien dominado, lo que quiero que aprendas es a controlar las mentes. Necesitas encerrar a los enemigos en ilusiones para que queden inmóviles y dejen de ser una amenaza, esto puede servir para ganar tiempo.

—¿Se puede hacer eso con el sharingan? —Inojin levantó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. —contestó el abuelo.

—¡Genial! Saki, tienes que dominar eso, serás toda una guerrera rompe cu-

Mi compañero dejó inconclusa su frase y agradecí al cielo que no la terminara pues el anciano puso una mirada severa.

—Rompe cuerpos. —Quiso arreglar.

—Levántense, vamos a comer algo y más tarde regresamos a este sitio. Necesitan reponer sus chakras.

—Ah, espere —hablé—. Me preguntaba si... bueno...

—¿Qué?

—¿Usted sabe por qué el sharingan del comandante Sasuke tiene una forma diferente a la mía? ¿Es un nivel superior?

—Hablas de su mangekyou sharingan —añadió—. Sí, en efecto, es de una escala mayor al sharingan común.

—¿Y su otro ojo?

—El rinnegan, nadie del clan Uchiha consiguió ún nuestros ancestros, es un ojo divino y solo lo posee aquel a quien la deidad se lo concede.

Me puse de pie y sacudí mis sentaderas.

—Con _deidad_ usted se refiere a Indra ¿cierto?

Él asintió.

—¿Quién es? —Me preguntó Inojin.

—Te lo contaré más tarde —le extendí mi mano y él la sujetó—. Vamos a comer.

(...)

El resto del día se nos fue entrenando en el campo; el señor Fugaku me mostró cómo crear una ilusión capaz de petrificar. Anteriormente lo llegué a hacer pero sin un control de por medio y sin saber de qué se trataba. Mas esta vez ya tenía un conocimiento de en qué consistía atrapar la mente de un individuo.

El señor Itachi permaneció sentado, de vez en cuando nos daba instrucciones sobre cómo mejorar ciertos ataques. Esto lo hacía cuando su padre era incapaz de dar una explicación clara a nuestro entendimiento.

Debo decir que para ser un día agotador y aunque me doliera el cuerpo, resultaba divertido entrenar con ellos. El señor Fugaku poco a poco se ablandaba en su forma de hablarme, de repente ya no me resultaba tan molesto.

Esa noche, después de la cena, escuché a Inojin hablando con alguien en la sala de la casa. Fui a asomarme y lo miré revisando los ojos del señor Itachi; me acerqué a pero incluso así, mi amigo continuó enfocado en su trabajo. Verlo tan concentrado me emocionó mucho.

—No soy un médico como tal para hacerme cargo de esto, pero con mis pocos conocimientos puedo decir que sus ojos no se ven del todo perdidos. Todavía se perciben líneas finas de chakra circulando por los canales que apuntan a sus córneas, aunque éste no llega lo suficiente.

—Mis ojos no ven una oscuridad absoluta —explicó el señor Itachi—, aún en lugares iluminados puedo percibir manchas y figuras grandes, aunque la nitidez es demasiado baja.

—Debe haber una especie de daño en la retina o quizás una obstrucción de algún vaso sanguíneo —Inojin se sobó el mentón—. Lo siento mucho señor, no soy un experto y no puedo darle un diagnóstico preciso. ¿La doctora Shizune no le dijo si su problema de ceguera tiene solución?

—Ella dijo que mis ojos están completamente dañados por el mangekyou sharingan. Una falla genética provocó que mis ojos despertaran el kekkei genkai de un modo más potente del adecuado por lo cual el constante uso me dañó los vasos sanguíneos de los ojos.

Al oír esas palabras, me quedé pensando en mi situación. Mis ojos no soportaban el sharingan y de no ser por los anteojos que el señor Kakashi me regaló, quizás seguiría sin poder utilizarlo.

—Señor Itachi... ¿Usted tenía ardor cuando activaba su sharingan? —pregunté.

—Sí, lo tenía, pero era muy ligero. Con el uso del mangekyou sharingan mis ojos comenzaron a sangrar y eso me provocó este gran problema.

—Mis ojos también arden —revelé—. La razón por la que utilizo estos lentes es porque desde que el sharingan se manifestó en mis ojos por primera vez, comencé a sufrir falta de visión, es decir, miopía. Y no puedo activar mi habilidad sin que me ardan. ¿No será que yo también tengo una falla genética? Quizás también me quedaré ciega en algún momento.

El señor Itachi levantó su brazo y su mano alcanzó mi blusa, por impulso me acerqué.

—No, tú no sufrirás lo mismo que yo.

—¿Cómo puede estar seguro?

—Porque la deidad Indra te protege. Y como le he dicho a mi padre, no creo que sea casualidad que tú nacieras con el kekkei genkai que jamás se activaba en las mujeres Uchiha.

Aunque en sus labios fluyó una bella sonrisa, no pude sonreír como el señor Itachi. Me sentía triste por su situación, quería ser capaz de encontrar una solución a su ceguera. Quería ver sus ojos brillar otra vez.

(...)

Llegó entonces un nuevo día, uno que me haría extrañar a mi madre de una forma impresionante.

Tomé un baño, después salí un rato al jardín para contemplar las bellas flores que la señora Mikoto cuidaba con mucho amor. Las puntas de mis dedos rozaban sus finos pétalos y su aroma me llenaba el aire de su suave perfume.

—Mamá, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Me quité los lentes para limpiarme los ojos, al colocármelos de nuevo me di cuenta que Chouchou estaba acercándose a la casa con su habitual gran canasta.

—Saki, buenos días.

—Chouchou, buenos días. ¿Más pan para el señor Fugaku? —Señalé el objeto en sus manos, ella sonrió.

—Sí. ¡Ah! Ayer la señora Mikoto me dijo que hoy es tu cumpleaños y me invitó a venir a su casa, espero que eso no te moleste.

—No, para nada. De hecho yo fui quien le preguntó si podía invitarte.

—¿Eh?

Noté un gran rubor en sus mejillas y recordé que no le había dicho todavía mi verdadera identidad. Esa tenía que ser la ocasión perfecta para dejarlo todo en claro. Ella no merecía que le siguiera mintiendo de esa forma; sin embargo, no sabía cómo decírselo sin lastimarla.

—¡Ahí estás, Saki!

Una exclamación de Inojin nos hizo mirar atrás, él se detuvo en cuanto notó a la chica morena.

—Tu eres esa chica, la que estaba en la cafetería de la zona de entrenamiento.

—Su nombre es Chouchou. —dije.

—Ah, sí. Te recuerdo también porque le confesaste tu amor a Saki.

Ella se puso más colorada, yo sentí que se me atoraba la saliva.

—Inojin, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? Hoy no entrenaremos.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

—La señora me dijo que hoy cumples años, y como soy tu mejor amigo es mi deber darte un obsequio.

Sacó una cajita larga, la extendió para mí y la tomé con ambas manos.

—¿Cuándo compraste un obsequio?

—Es algo que mamá me dio hace tiempo, me dijo que tenía que entregárselo a la persona adecuada.

Al abrir el estuche miré un hermoso kanzashi con florecillas rojas. Fue entonces que recordé lo que la señora Ino me dijo sobre esos ornamentos.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero los kanzashi no son un accesorio de chicas?

Oí a Chouchou, Inojin cambió el rostro, seguro no se esperaba que ella aún no lo supiera. Acaricié el broche, era muy lindo.

—Gracias Inojin. Aunque no creo ser la persona adecuada a la que tu mamá se refería.

—Si lo dices por el significado, no te preocupes. Este kanzashi es de amistad.

Apreté los labios entregando una sonrisa de cortesía, luego miré a Chouchou quien seguía confundida, ella de inmediato hizo contacto visual conmigo.

—Yo lamento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Yo no soy la persona que tú crees.

—Saki...

Por la tristeza que se dibujó en su rostro, mi corazón se arrugó. Comprendía un poco de ese sentimiento, lo sentí alguna vez cuando Mitsuki cuidaba a Sameri y ella me confesó que le gustaba mi compañero.

—Sí... Lo entiendo —bajó el rostro—. Creo que es mejor si no estoy aquí. ¿Puedes entregarle esto a...?

—Chouchou, soy una chica,

Ella volvió a verme. Inojin se retiró despacio y solo me hizo una señal de que se marcharía para dejarnos a solas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No soy un hombre, estuve ocultando mi identidad para poder estar en el escuadrón. En realidad soy mujer y me llamo Sarada. Eres una gran persona y aprecio mucho tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero me gustaría que mejor seamos amigas ¿sí?

—Espera, espera, espera... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres mujer?!

Respiré hondo.

—Sí. De verdad siento mucho haberte mentido y espero que no me odies por ello. Yo, siempre te vi como alguien que podría ser mi gran amiga, me sentía muy cómoda contigo porque estaba rodeada de chicos y tú eras muy amable y atenta.

Chouchou se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces te llamas Sarada.

—Sí.

—Ya veo.

Noté lo incómoda que lucía la muchacha, imaginé que en cualquier momento me cortaría la charla y se iría, pero no fue así. Su mirada aun tenía algo que no pude descifrar.

—¿Estás molesta? —pregunté, ella negó.

—No sé cómo decirlo, no quiero que pienses que soy extraña —dijo—. Pero es difícil para mí cambiar lo que siento así tan de repente. Aunque ahora sé que eres una chica, hasta hace unos minutos seguía viéndote como a un chico y bueno... Todavía me pareces genial y así. —habló con pena.

—Eh... Bueno, creo que es normal. No debes sentirte avergonzada.

De repente se rió.

—Ah, cielos —miró hacia arriba—. No sé de qué forma debería sentirme.

—Chouchou, hay algo que no le he contado a nadie más —ella volvió su mirada hacia mí—. Pero aunque no lo creas, entiendo lo que experimentas.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —cuestionó.

—Sí, me gusta un compañero. Bueno... Ex compañero. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no pude decirle mis sentimientos.

Chouchou bajó la canasta y me dio un cálido abrazo, lo correspondí.

—Gracias por ser honesta conmigo —su voz se quebró—. Estaré bien, y tú también lo estarás y seremos mejores amigas.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Saki. Te seguiré llamando así hasta que por fin logre superar lo que siento.

—Está bien, gracias Chouchou.

(...)

Los rostros de la señora Mikoto y mi nueva gran amiga estaban maravillados, la anciana no dejaba de mirarme con orgullo y Chouchou estaba boquiabierta. Recién me habían colocado un kimono rojo que la señora Mikoto me regaló y me pidió que utilizara para mi cumpleaños; era muy elegante, llevaba un estampado de flores brillantes.

—Ahora déjame ponerte el kanzashi que Inojin te regaló. Estoy segura que aunque tu cabello aún no sea tan largo, éste se prenderá bien de tu melena.

Colocó el ornamento con suma delicadeza acomodando mis cabellos. Puso un poco de color en mis labios y sonrió de nuevo.

—¡Saki, eres preciosa! —Exclamó Chouchou.

—Así es, lo eres.

—Quiero verme en el espejo.

Cuando presencié mi reflejo me quedé completamente pasmada. La persona del otro lado era tan diferente a Saki.

—¿De verdad soy yo?

—Sí, mi niña bella —la mujer me giró de los hombros y me dio un abrazo—. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

Sobre la mesa había un gran pastel de fresa, fue lo primero que vi al llegar al comedor donde también se hallaba el señor Itachi e Inojin. La cara de mi amigo era más graciosa que la que puso Chouchou; sus ojos se abrieron bastante y pestañeaba sin parar.

—¿Saki?

—Me siento un poco rara —afirmé—, no estoy tan acostumbrada a esta ropa. Pasé tanto tiempo vistiendo de otra forma que siento que estoy fuera de lugar.

—Para nada, te miras hermosa —soltó Inojin, luego se sonrojó—. Eh... bueno, lo digo con respeto.

—Apuesto a que luces muy bella, sobrina mía.

—G-gracias.

—Saki, es hora de que soples la velita pero antes debes pedir un deseo.

La señora Mikoto encendió una vela blanca con forma de flor, y todos se pusieron alrededor. El señor Fugaku observaba desde la puerta.

Miré la llama del pabilo y cerré mis ojos. Pedir solo un deseo no sería suficiente, pues tenía tantas cosas que anhelaba que sería muy poco querer que solo uno se hiciera realidad.

 _«Quiero que mamá, papá y el señor Kakashi estén bien; quiero que el señor Itachi recupere la vista; quiero que derrotemos a dragón de Koshi... y deseo que Mitsuki y yo nos volvamos a encontrar.»_

Abrí mis ojos y soplé fuerte hasta apagar la vela, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Miré a cada uno de los presentes sonriendo, a excepción del abuelo quien no solía expresar tal gesto; no obstante, sentí que aunque mamá no estaba cerca, hubiera sonreído como ellos y estaría feliz de ver mis nuevos amigos y familia.

—Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por hacer de este día algo muy especial —expresé—. Antes me sentía perdida y sola... Tenía mucho miedo de continuar sin mamá y aunque no hay nada que pueda reemplazar su lugar, ustedes hacen que mi vida sea más bonita —mi voz tembló, y sonreí con lágrimas en mis ojos—. Voy a tratar de convertirme en una persona de la que puedan estar orgullosos.

—Yo ya estoy orgullosa de ti. —dijo la señora Mikoto.

—Yo también. —secundó el señor Itachi.

—Y yo . —hablaron al mismo tiempo Inojin y Chouchou, eso les causó gracia.

El señor Fugaku se retiró del lugar pero no sentí tristeza por su ausencia; comenzaba a comprender cómo demostraba sus emociones y manejaba ese tipo de cosas. No me odiaba, pero aún no se formaba el fuerte lazo parental.

—Este obsequio es para ti —me dijo la señora Mikoto, mostrándome un regalo envuelto en papel dorado con un moño de color rojo—. Fugaku no te lo quiso entregar personalmente porque es muy tímido en estos aspectos. —Me susurró.

—¿Eh? ¿El señor Fugaku me preparó un obsequio? —Estaba sorprendida.

—Ábrelo.

Quité el papel con cuidado evitando romperlo; al deshacerme de él miré que se trataba de un libro y al darle vuelta leí su cubierta. Mi corazón se sintió feliz e inevitablemente sonreí.

—El lenguaje de las flores. —pronuncié.

 _«Gracias, abuelo Fugaku.»_


	47. EL LENGUAJE DE LAS FLORES

**Capítulo 46.- "El lenguaje de las flores"**

Mi mano acariciaba los bordes del libro; luego se deslizaba hasta la portada donde sentía su lisa superficie, y al abrirlo, su suave aroma a papel se elevó hasta mi nariz.

—¿Y cuándo piensas leerlo? Tu abuelo te lo regaló y ya han pasado dos días desde tu cumpleaños.

Inojin arruinó mi momento, pero estuve de acuerdo en que tenía razón. A pesar de tener el libro en mis manos, ese que tanto quería, no era capaz de leerlo.

—Debo hacerlo.

—Saki ¿te gustan las flores?

La mirada confusa de mi amigo estuvo sobre mí todo el tiempo, parecía como interesado en conocer detalles así de absurdos sobre mi persona.

—Pues… digamos que siempre es bueno saber cosas nuevas ¿verdad?

—Si tanto te interesaba conocer del tema debiste decírmelo, mamá tiene muchos libros sobre plantas. De hecho, carga siempre con algunos tres o cuatro ejemplares.

Recordé que Mitsuki mencionó haber leído uno de los libros de la señora Ino, por ese motivo conocía el significado de algunas flores.

Entonces me animé a comenzar a leer el significado de éstas. Necesitaba saber qué interpretación tiene una gardenia y por qué razón Mitsuki me comparó con una.

Estábamos en el patio de la casa tomando un poco de sol, Inojin leía su libro de medicina mientras yo lo hacía con mi nuevo gran obsequio. El señor Fugaku no mencionó nada de esto, pero al pasar de repente por el jardín, casi puedo asegurar que le miré sonreír de medio lado.

Dentro de la lista de las flores que se mencionaban en el texto, encontré la "dama de noche", esa que le gustaba mucho a Mitsuki.

—Protección, asistencia, una gran conexión con tu ser interior. Las noches cuando finaliza la primavera en las regiones cálidas, el olor de sus flores emerge.

—¿Eh?

Volteé con Inojin.

—Nada, nada. Disculpa, leí en voz alta. Puedes continuar con lo tuyo.

—De acuerdo.

Volví a la siguiente hoja del libro procurando leer mentalmente. Aunque quería saber sobre cada una de las plantas listadas, estaba desesperada por conocer lo que significa una gardenia, y cuando leí su nombre me emocioné.

 _«Las gardenias simbolizan la pureza, la inocencia, la intuición, los sueños, la esperanza, amistad y un gran amor.»_

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, releía una y otra vez el significado queriendo hallar en esas palabras algo que se asemejara a mí.

Miré de reojo a Inojin quien estaba muy metido en su lectura, quería preguntarle algo sobre las plantas; imaginaba que como a la señora Ino le gustaba tener esta clase de libros, probablemente él conociera un poco.

Carraspeé, lo vi cambiar a la siguiente página. Carraspeé de nuevo, sus labios se abrieron, pero sus ojos no me miraron.

—¿Qué pasa, Saki?

—Esto… Me preguntaba si tú… Si tú sabes qué significan las gardenias.

Cerró su libro.

—Mmm… Las gardenias…

Se masajeó la barbilla y miró hacia el cielo; yo me removía sobre la banca de madera esperando nerviosa a que hablara.

—¿No lo dice tu libro?

—Sí, eh… pero sigo sin comprender del todo. Ya sabes, dice eso de que simbolizan pureza, inocencia, amistad —bajé la voz—, amor. —Tosí.

—¡Ah! Ya, ya, lo acabo de recordar. Las gardenias son esas florecitas de pétalos pequeños que se usan para adornar —habló para sí mismo, luego chocó el puño contra la palma de su mano—. Sí, ¿qué quieres saber sobre ellas? Ya me has dicho lo que dice el libro.

—P-pues eso, ¿qué tienen de especial? Me refiero a que si alguien te relaciona con estas flores ¿qué está tratando de decir?

—¿Alguien te relacionó con las gardenias?

Sentí mi cara arder.

—¡No! So-solo tengo curiosidad ¡Inojin deja de mirarme así!

Se echó un par de carcajadas antes de recobrar la compostura, yo me cubrí el rostro.

—Bien, no te pongas así. Mira, la mayoría de las flores tienen un significado para las personas —explicó—. La verdad no he sabido de nadie que haga eso de relacionar a alguien con las plantas, pero según me contó mamá, cuando te obsequian cierta flor entonces puede simbolizar una intención o sentimiento.

Dejó en un lado el libro de medicina y se levantó, me pidió que lo siguiera al jardín y nos detuvimos frente a unas de las florecillas que la señora Mikoto cuidaba.

—Estas margaritas también significan pureza e inocencia —señaló—, no obstante, puede tomar otra connotación dependiendo también del color de sus pétalos. Éstas son blancas, entonces si por ejemplo un chico te regala estas margaritas blancas, está queriendo transmitirte que le pareces una persona con una belleza pura, y muy posiblemente le gustes.

Oír a Inojin explicar las cosas con esa seguridad y seriedad me hizo admirar sus conocimientos.

—No he recibido ninguna flor... Solo fui comparada con una gardenia. Alguien me dijo que, al leer sobre ellas, pensó que éramos muy parecidas. —confesé con timidez.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? Fue Mitsuki, ¿no?

Levanté la cabeza, Inojin estaba muy serio viéndome directamente a los ojos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con gran rapidez.

—¿Qué? —Me desorientó.

—Sé que fue él, es el único que le pidió a mi madre que le prestara un libro. Lo llegué a ver leyendo cosas de este tipo. Además, siempre me pareció que tú y él eran demasiado cercanos y no precisamente como amigos.

Con sus palabras acabé más avergonzada, seguro mi cara se puso tan roja que lo notó enseguida y mi lengua era torpe para formular frases coherentes; todo eso le dio la respuesta a sus dudas.

—Lo sabía.

—¡No! ¡No lo sabes! Mitsuki y yo solo nos hablábamos como compañeros.

—No me has negado que sea él quien te comparó con una gardenia.

Sentí un escalofrío y con mis brazos me cubrí el pecho. ¿Tenía caso negarlo? Cuando se trataba de Mitsuki, me volvía débil y tonta.

—Antes de despedirnos, cuando el comandante me envió a este lugar, hablamos por última vez. Me disculpaba con él por ocultarles a todos que soy una chica y entonces así de repente él preguntó: _«Saki, ¿qué tipo de flores te gustan?»_ —Mis labios temblaron, de nuevo llegó esa calidez junto al recuerdo de esa escena—. No conozco mucho de flores por lo que solo atiné a responderle que no lo sabía.

—Y entonces él te dijo que las gardenias le recordaban a ti. —añadió Inojin.

—Sí.

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de mi amigo, cerró sus ojos unos momentos para después rascarse la cabeza.

—De las cosas que uno se entera. Mi mejor amigo y el rarito se estaban enamorando.

—¡Yo no…! ¡Además Mitsuki no…! ¡Él no dijo nada de eso!

—Saki, ¿tú crees que es normal que un chico le diga a una chica: _«Oye, estas florecitas se parecen a ti, cuando leo su significado lo primero que se me viene a la mente eres tú.»_ ¡Por supuesto que no! A menos que ese chico tenga sentimientos por esa chica.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar.

—¡Pero Mitsuki para ese entonces seguía creyendo que yo era hombre! Cuando leyó ese libro, él todavía no sabía la verdad.

—Pues mira que no se me hace nada extraño. —Interrumpió.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues ¿de qué más? De eso, que Mitsuki sentía o siente algo por ti desde hace tiempo, sin importarle si eres niño o niña, le gustas y ya.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Él, él no me lo dijo nunca.

—Te lo dijo al compararte con las gardenias. Viniendo de alguien como él, por la forma y el momento en que te lo dijo, es porque así es.

Me quedé callada tan solo observándolo y sintiendo algo raro en mi estómago.

—No te dio unas flores como tal, pero las relacionó contigo porque él es así. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos trabajando en conjunto pude ver la clase de sujeto que es: reservado, analítico, y cada cosa que hace o dice tiene un gran peso para él. Leyó el libro de mamá en el que hay demasiados nombres de flores, y de todas ellas escogió las gardenias para ti.

Su expresión facial se relajó.

—Según ese libro, las gardenias se obsequian cuando sientes un amor incapaz de confesar, así que la forma de revelarlo de manera discreta a esa persona, es regalándole estas flores.

—Yo… ¿le gusto a Mitsuki? —Mi corazón ya latía a mil por hora, ni siquiera podía moverme.

—Saki ¿te sientes bien? Estás palideciendo. Deberíamos volver a la banca.

—Yo, yo no le dije a Mitsuki lo que siento por él. No pude confesarle mis sentimientos.

—¡Madre santa! ¡¿Sí te gusta Mitsuki?!

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, estaba muriéndome de vergüenza.

—Dejemos de hablar sobre esto, de todos modos ya no tiene sentido. —expresé con pena. Intenté regresar a la banca, mas Inojin se interpuso en mi camino—. ¿Qué haces?

—Busquemos a Mitsuki.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

—No. Cuando tu abuelo nos lleve al Valle de las Lágrimas, sin duda sabes lo que pasará: Iremos a luchar contra dragón de Koshi. Tienes que decirle a Mitsuki lo que sientes por él antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

No sonaban nada bien esas últimas palabras, pero hasta el momento ni siquiera me enteré de lo trágico que podría resultar todo. Vivíamos en un país hundido en el caos y la miseria, donde una secta de locos asesinos planeaban revivir a un monstruo gigantesco. Volver a ver a Mitsuki pudiera considerarse un milagro; encontrarlo con vida era otro.

Mis piernas temblaban al igual que mis labios, si no hubiese sido porque Inojin me mantuvo sujeta de ambos brazos, quizá pude haber caído sobre el pasto.

—Puedo rastrear el chakra, no lo olvides. Lo buscaremos hasta encontrarlo.

(...)

El abuelo nos dejó entrenando en el campo que estaba cerca de la casa, no nos dio explicaciones del porqué esta vez no estaría supervisando, simplemente nos permitió practicar con libertad las técnicas y ejercicios que considerábamos necesarios.

Tras el calentamiento y estiramiento, Inojin y yo concordamos en que sería bueno volver a practicar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No pretendíamos lastimarnos el uno al otro, y aunque resultaba mejor enfocarse en técnicas a distancia para no estar cerca de enemigos como los miembros de la organización criminal, no debíamos perder nuestra capacidad de defendernos de ataques cercanos, en especial cuando nuestro chakra pudiera volverse insuficiente para una técnica.

El puño de Inojin pasó rozando mi mejilla y al momento que esquivé su golpe, con mi mano izquierda sujeté su brazo y lo jalé hacia abajo hasta hacerlo caer al piso.

—Ouch...

—Inojin, ¡lo siento! ¿Te lastimé?

Entre quejidos de dolor comenzó a reírse, luego se sobaba el hombro.

—¿Cuándo te volviste así de tosca y fuerte? ¡Eso fue genial!

—¿Eh? ¿Genial, dices?

Respiró hondo, posteriormente expulsó todo el aire acumulado. Parecía ser su método para calmar el dolor.

—Recuerdo cuando Boruto trataba de humillarte, él tenía ese mal carácter y siempre se desquitaba contigo. Pero tú siempre has sido muy valiente, Saki.

Me apené y solo pude pasar un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja. Al hacer eso recordé que mi melena estaba creciendo demasiado.

—¿Ah? ¿No es esa tu amiga?

Miré hacia atrás, justo a donde Inojin lo hacía. Chouchou estaba bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes y robustos árboles que rodeaban el campo; al vernos se puso rígida y aunque se le notaba tímida, alzó su mano para saludar.

—Parece que aún le gustas.

—Inojin —lo reprendí con la mirada, él levantó ambas manos y sonrió—. No puedo dejar de sentirme mal por el daño que he causado a todos. Quiero encontrar la manera de aportar algo bueno para este país.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente?

Me quedé pensándolo por unos segundos.

—El señor Fugaku dijo que iremos al Valle de las Lágrimas la próxima semana, así que todavía nos quedan unos días aquí.

—¿Qué harás?

—Algo que me hubiera gustado que el escuadrón de Konoha hiciera.

Con ambas manos, una en cada lado de mi boca, exclamé con fuerza para que mi voz llegara claramente hasta mi nueva mejor amiga.

—¡Chouchou! ¡Ven a entrenar con nosotros! ¡Voy a enseñarte algunos movimientos!

—¿Qué? Saki, ¿hablas en serio? Es muy poco tiempo para que siquiera aprenda algo.

Volteé con Inojin.

—No importa si es poco tiempo, Chouchou es una chica muy lista.

Ella se acercó a nosotros, todavía se le miraba un poco asustada.

—¿Dijiste que me enseñarás a pelear como tú?

—Sí, ¿no quieres?

Me dio la impresión de que sus ojos brillaban emocionados, aunque todavía su cuerpo manifestaba señales de temor.

—Sí, pero no creo que pueda aprender. Tú eres muy buena, tú también lo eres —miró a Inojin—. Ustedes llevan mucho tiempo haciendo esto, además yo nunca voy a tener que pelear con nadie.

—Ah, ah —moví mi dedo índice—. Uno nunca sabe lo que pueda suceder. Yo hubiera querido saber combatir cuerpo a cuerpo la noche que dragón de Koshi se llevó a mi mamá, pero no pude hacer nada más que permanecer escondida en un armario temblando de miedo y llorando. Tú no quieres vivir eso, ¿verdad?

Ella negó, vi en sus ojos una profunda tristeza.

—Mamá solía decirme que la cobardía se termina cuando luchas por la persona que amas. Antes no lo entendía bien, pero ahora es una frase que se repite continuamente en mi cabeza dándome aliento para no volver a mi escondite.

—Tu mamá sin duda es una gran mujer. —dijo Inojin—. Vamos Chouchou, yo también te ayudaré a aprender.

—Espero que nunca tengas que luchar, pero no está de más tener un arma para defenderse a uno mismo e incluso a las personas que te importan, ¿verdad?

Ella nos miró a cada uno, seguramente por su cabeza pasaban un montón de imágenes de aquellos a quienes amaba.

—Sí, quiero aprender —de repente hizo una reverencia—. Por favor, cuento con ustedes.

(...)

Faltaba un día para que el abuelo, Inojin y yo partiéramos al antiguo pueblo donde solía vivir el clan Uchiha. Los últimos días habían sido de entrenamiento intenso, no obstante, me gustó mucho poder enseñarle a Chouchou un poco de lo mucho que aprendí.

En un principio le costó trabajo hacer los movimientos básicos, mas ella no era del tipo que se rinde fácilmente por lo que en poco tiempo demostró que era una muchacha con mucha fuerza y eso le hizo tener más confianza.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que haga esto, Saki?

Nos hallábamos en el patio trasero de la casa, yo estaba sentada sobre un banco de madera mientras mi amiga estaba detrás de mí dudando todavía de hacerme un gran favor.

—Sí. Córtalo.

—Tu cabello es muy bonito.

Reí.

—No me sentiré mal si lo cortas, créeme. Ya lo he hecho muchas veces desde aquella vez cuando me dolió arrojar mis largos mechones de cabello al cesto de la basura. Pero ahora no importa.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? Inojin tiene el cabello largo.

—Porque Saki tiene el cabello corto —aclaré—. El día que esta melena crezca, cuando todo haya acabado, Saki habrá muerto en el campo de batalla y Sarada regresará a casa.

De repente los brazos de Chouchou me rodearon y sentí que pegó su rostro a mi espalda.

—¿Chouchou?

—Saki, tú siempre serás Saki. Aunque tu cabello crezca, aunque ya no vistas con ropa holgada. No digas que morirás.

—Es una forma de decir que volveré a ser la antigua yo. No moriré de verdad. —Froté su mano con la mía.

—Pero...

—Sé que suena feo. No pienses demasiado en ello. Ahora señorita, por favor hágase cargo de mi cabello y déjeme más guapo que ningún otro muchacho del pueblo.

Chouchou comenzó a reír contagiándome. Posteriormente se dedicó a rociar agua en mi cabeza.

—Saki... Respecto al chico que me dijiste que te gusta —su voz se volvió tímida—... ¿puedo saber quién es?

Callé por unos momentos, para ese entonces solo podía escuchar el sonido de las tijeras cortando las fibras de mi cabello.

—No sé si lo recuerdes por su nombre, pero se llama Mitsuki.

—Mmm... ¿es el chico de cabello blanco?

—Sí, es él. —Logré sentir un calor en mis mejillas.

—Y... ¿por qué te gusta?

—No lo sé.

La risa de Chouchou apareció otra vez.

—¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

—Bueno, es que me costó trabajo entender que me gusta ¿sabes? Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que solo era admiración por lo genial que es, pero de repente me importaba mucho lo que él pensara de mí, o la forma en que me veía ante él...

Aprecié mis anteojos, me los tuve que quitar para que me hicieran el rebaje de cabello por ese motivo los contemplaba desde mi regazo.

 _«Los lentes te quedan bien.»_

Sonreí.

—No supe cuánto me gustaba Mitsuki hasta que tuve que apartarme de él. Todo este tiempo lejos me he dado cuenta de que él será siempre mi primer amor.

Oí un jadeo y al dejar de oír el filo de las tijeras, miré hacia atrás. Chouchou tenía sus mejillas húmedas pero trataba de ocultarlo. Al final, supo que era inevitable mostrar las lágrimas y simplemente sonrió.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Es que entiendo un poco lo que sientes.

—Yo... ¿aún te gusto?

—Me gustas. Pero ahora me gustas mucho como amiga —aseguró—. Si estoy llorando no es porque me sienta rechazada, o porque sienta celos de Mitsuki. Es porque cuando te veo y cuando te oigo hablar de esa manera me doy cuenta de que eres genial y yo de alguna forma... quiero ser tan genial como tú.

—Ya lo eres, Chouchou.

Hizo un puchero.

—No siento que lo sea.

—Yo tampoco me siento como alguien genial, pero si tú dices que me miras de esa manera, entonces voy a creerte.

Se secó las lágrimas y suspiró.

—Bueno, volvamos a la misión de dejarte como un joven apuesto.

Me di la media vuelta de nuevo.

—Saki, cuando veas otra vez a Mitsuki debes decirle lo que sientes ¿de acuerdo?

Acaricié las varillas de mis gafas, e imaginé posibles escenarios.

—Sí... se lo diré.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


	48. MANADA DE BESTIAS

**Capítulo 4** **7** **.- "** **Manada de bestias** **"**

Todavía no asimilaba lo que estaba viendo. La persona situada ante mis ojos parecía ser alguien desconocido.

—Inojin ¿qué hiciste?

Él rió con orgullo cruzándose de brazos; también me dio la impresión de que infló su pecho.

—¡Te has cortado el cabello!

—Calma, Saki. Tú has hecho lo mismo.

—Sí, sí, pero Inojin... Tu cabello —moví mis manos como queriendo tocar su cabeza—. Tu rubia melena se ha esfumado.

—Ya crecerá.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Se sobó la barbilla mirando hacia un lado.

—Pues porque quería experimentar lo mismo que tú —volteó—. Es genial, es como ser otra persona.

Cerré las cortinas de la sala, la noche había caído y pronto tomaríamos la cena.

—Inojin, me siento muy ansiosa. Mañana temprano partimos al Valle de las Lágrimas y no sé qué cosas nos topemos en el camino o qué cosas sucedan en aquel sitio.

Inojin se sentó en un sofá, estirando sus piernas y llevando ambos brazos tras su cabeza. Tenía esa mirada de sentirse igual que yo.

—También estoy algo inquieto, porque desde hace rato me he percatado de un chakra que jamás había sentido.

—¿Qué? ¿Un nuevo chakra? —me senté junto a él, estaba poniéndome tensa—. ¿Es uno maligno?

—No se siente así, cuando son del tipo que yo considero negativo, es como una opresión dolorosa e incómoda ¿me entiendes? —explicaba—. Los conocidos son fáciles de detectar, los de los civiles normales casi son imperceptibles.

—¿Y este nuevo cómo es?

Me miró. Cambió la posición en que se hallaba y recargó sus codos sobre el regazo entrelazando sus manos.

—Es posible que sea un miembro del ejército que yo no conozco. Pero hay algo curioso...

Alcé mis cejas esperando a que continuara. Inojin chistó varias veces y nuevamente se sobó la barbilla.

—¿Qué pasa con ese chakra?

—Es parecido al tuyo.

—¿Eh? ¿Parecido? ¿Cómo?

—No sé explicarlo —se rascó la cabeza—, es como si fueras tú, pero hay algo diferente.

La preocupación en sus expresiones era la clara muestra de lo difícil que le resultaba descifrarme algo que ni él mismo entendía.

—Está bien, no te exijas demasiado. Entiendo que es complicado darle un sentido a algo así.

Le di palmaditas en la rodilla, mientras lo hacía tuve una idea.

—¿Y si es el chakra del comandante?

Él negó.

—Lo reconocería de inmediato, así que no es él.

Me decepcioné. Seguía preocupada desde que se perdió el contacto con él y el señor Kakashi.

—Me pregunto si estarán bien...

(...)

La señora Mikoto me abrazaba una y otra vez con tanta fuerza que podía transmitirme su angustia.

—Por favor, sé muy cuidadosa.

—No pasará nada malo, confíe en mí. Además, el abuelo irá con nosotros.

Acarició mi rostro para después depositar un beso en mi frente. Luego, abrazó también a Inojin haciendo que éste se estremeciera.

—Fugaku.

Ambos se miraron sin decirse nada, él asintió en un solo movimiento de su cabeza.

—Padre —habló el señor Itachi—, podría ser que el pueblo esté rodeado por esos hombres, debido a que está abandonado y ellos buscan desesperadamente obtener algo. Tengan mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendré en mente —respondió—. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

—Saki ¿empacaste lo necesario? ¿No necesitas algún abrigo? ¿Qué tal si llueve?

—Mujer, no podemos cargar con tantas cosas. Es importante desplazarnos rápido.

El rostro de la anciana no podía estar más mortificado. Quise hacer que se relajara un poco.

—Abuela, gracias por las deliciosas comidas que preparó. Debido a eso, tengo muchas defensas y no enfermaré fácilmente.

Me miró con ternura, con sus ojos brillantes y oscuros muy similares a los del comandante Sasuke.

—Vayámonos.

Los viajes siempre eran largos e impredecibles. Mi vida dejó de ser sedentaria desde que entré al escuadrón. Por lo que, encariñarse con un lugar o con ciertas personas, no era buena idea.

Sería un largo camino si solo íbamos a pie, pero el señor Fugaku tenía otra opción en mente.

El primer trayecto lo avanzamos caminando hasta llegar a una granja, el abuelo habló con un hombre mayor como él; el anciano tenía un camión de redilas y transportaba mercancía a un pueblo vecino.

El hombre dijo que en muchas ocasiones fue interceptado por vagabundos asaltantes y en el peor de los casos, hubo una vez que dos miembros de dragón de Koshi le quitaron su mercancía y lo golpearon con severidad.

Desde entonces, el granjero procuraba viajar por caminos más céntricos y en horas donde la luz del día todavía permaneciera.

Aunque, para estas alturas ya no importaba por dónde o a qué hora viajaras; correrías el riesgo de toparte con ellos de cualquier modo.

El abuelo Fugaku era conocido por muchas personas del país, ese granjero no fue la excepción. De esa manera fue que no tuvo problemas con permitirnos viajar en su camión.

Inojin y yo nos quedamos en la parte trasera del vehículo, junto a las cajas de su mercancía y algunas lonas. El abuelo iba en el asiento del copiloto dentro del camión.

Cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha, oí el ruido de decenas de pájaros. Al mirar hacia arriba pude verlos volar juntos en dirección opuesta a la nuestra.

—Ese tipo de cosas me dan escalofríos. —dijo Inojin.

—Lo sé, me pasa igual.

Miré a través de las redilas, el camino lucía bastante solitario y a pesar de ello, en el ambiente se percibía algo extraño.

—¿Saki, qué ocurre?

—Siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando, ¿tú no?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, cada vez siento más cerca ese chakra oscuro, quizá por eso mi corazón palpita como loco.

Volví a mirar por las rendijas de las tablas, luego me reincorporé en mi lugar.

—Quisiera activar el sharingan para detectar cada movimiento, pero el abuelo dijo que no lo hiciera. Eso podría hacer que los detectados seamos nosotros.

—No entremos en pánico, tengo mis herramientas listas para luchar o escapar en caso de ser necesario.

—¿Hueles eso?

Inojin olfateó ruidosamente.

—Desde hace rato ha llegado un olor extraño, pero no sé identificarlo.

—Tienes razón, Saki. ¿Crees que haya animales muertos cerca de este sitio?

—Tal vez han muerto de hambre.

Abracé mis rodillas y continuamos el viaje con calma, a pesar de la inestabilidad que emanaba el ambiente.

Al cabo de un rato tras molestos saltos por culpa del camino lleno de piedras, el vehículo se detuvo. Las puertas del camión se abrieron y el abuelo nos indicó que bajáramos. Inojin y yo no lo pensamos tantas veces.

Al poner mis pies sobre el suelo, vislumbré mi alrededor. El pueblo tenía varias casas destruidas, algunas en completas ruinas, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron las flechas dibujadas en paredes.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

—Nadie lo sabe, aparecieron de repente. —contestó el granjero—. Bueno, es aquí donde termino mi recorrido.

—Gracias por su amabilidad.

—Ni lo mencione, es usted a quien le debo dar las gracias por el tiempo que sirvió a la nación.

El abuelo movió su cabeza y nos pidió seguirlo, apenas hicimos una breve reverencia al granjero y nos marchamos. El señor Fugaku andaba demasiado rápido y se movía entre calles solitarias, Inojin me veía de reojo.

—Abuelo, ¿a dónde nos lleva?

Se paró, miró hacia atrás y achicó los ojos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto sin que nos miren los pueblerinos.

—Señor me está asustando ¿qué pasa? —cuestionó mi amigo.

—Ese hombre tiene conexión con dragón de koshi, estoy seguro de ello.

—¿Qué? —Ambos nos alteramos, el abuelo bajó el volumen de su voz y nos arrastró detrás de un contenedor de basura.

—Para ser un mero granjero, sabe demasiadas cosas. Estuve charlando con él durante el camino; para engañarlo le he dicho que nos quedaremos en este pueblo, así que seguramente avisará al enemigo y ellos vendrán aquí, por eso debemos irnos.

—¿Qué cosas le dijo?

El anciano tenía un rostro muy serio.

—Mencionó algo acerca de los supuestos criminales que lo atacaron para robar su mercancía, dijo que a los monstruos les gusta ser alimentados con carne de cerdo, y solo en ocasiones especiales, con carne humana.

Mi piel se puso helada. Vi a Inojin tragar saliva.

—Presiento que este hombre provee ese alimento a dragón de koshi así como información, con el fin de que le permitan vivir.

—Eso es horrible.

—¿Revisaron las cosas que cargaba en la parte trasera del camión? —Nos preguntó, negamos con la cabeza.

—Pero estaba ese olor raro, ¿verdad?

Inojin asintió en repetidas ocasiones.

—¿Qué olor?

—Como a putrefacción. —Complementó mi compañero, luego su semblante cambió a uno de terror—. ¡Era carne humana! —me miró—. Saki, ¿crees que en sus cajas cargaba cuerpos de personas?

Me estremeció el solo pensar que viajamos junto a cadáveres.

—Tal vez era carne de cerdo. —Quise creerlo, volteé con el abuelo.

—No usé mi sharingan con él para evitar poner alerta al enemigo, no sabemos cuántos están cerca. Si nos sobrepasan en número, todo habrá acabado.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí sin que nos descubran? —pregunté.

El abuelo se sobaba el mentón, con solo verlo podía imaginar el caos que había dentro de su cabeza.

—En otro tiempo y con más refuerzos, hubiéramos atrapado al granjero para encontrar a esos criminales. Las cosas han cambiado y ahora parece ser que incluso los pueblerinos pueden traicionarnos.

—Entonces... ¿ya no hay pueblo qué defender? —Inojin parecía decepcionado.

—Por supuesto que lo hay, mas debemos ser precavidos y no confiar en nadie. Vamos a salir de aquí, síganme.

(...)

El camino era solitario, la tarde comenzaba a caer. Inojin había creado un ave de tinta que nos transportaba volando bajo gracias a que no teníamos obstáculos en aquel tramo. Solo se trataba de un espacio abierto con árboles esporádicos a la distancia.

Al fondo se distinguía el inicio de un bosque.

—¿Pasaremos por allí?

—Sí.

Entrelacé mis dedos, no había manera de que los bosques no me provocaran temor. Mis peores experiencias ocurrieron dentro de éstos.

—¿No podemos volar sobre el bosque, sin necesidad de cruzar su interior?

—Es muy arriesgado, llamaríamos la atención —me miró—. ¿Estás asustada?

—Pasa que no quiero ver de nuevo a esas bestias, en especial porque una de ellas me habló.

Puso su mano sobre la mía logrando sorprenderme.

—Pronto llegaremos a nuestro territorio, y si nuestra deidad está de tu lado, seguro va a protegerte.

—No te preocupes, Saki, hemos entrenado duro ¿no?

Sentí esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

—Sí, estaremos bien.

El cielo perdía su luz mientras más avanzábamos al interior del bosque. En un determinado punto no lograríamos continuar por falta de luz, y como el abuelo lo dijo, activar el sharingan no era una opción factible.

Nos guiábamos gracias a la percepción sensorial de Inojin, quien nos notificaba si algún chakra oscuro y poderoso se detectara cerca de nuestro trayecto.

Las cosas iban con calma, cuando de pronto mi rubio amigo se paró en seco y miró hacia un lado. Instantáneamente me detuve también.

—¿Sientes algo?

No respondió al momento, continuó quieto como queriendo entender lo que pasaba.

—Hay algo, pero no sé qué es.

Volteó la cabeza hacia otra parte; llevé mi mano hasta el porta kunai. La oscuridad que invadía hacía más difícil poder notar movimientos. El señor Fugaku se puso detrás de mí.

—¿Viene hacia nosotros? —Le preguntó a Inojin.

—No, no viene hacia acá... se siente como si pasara por un lado.

Saqué el kunai y lo apreté con fuerza.

—No es un chakra, son varios —explicaba—. Ahora puedo sentir con mayor claridad, aunque no se dirigen hacia nosotros, están acercándose a este territorio.

—Avancemos.

—¿Qué? ¿No será mejor escondernos?

El abuelo me sujetó de la manga y me jaló hacia donde él caminaba.

—Es preferible salir de aquí.

Cuando culminó su frase, vino el estremecimiento espantoso. Varios gritos se oyeron a lo lejos haciendo que mi cuerpo se sacudiera y las piernas me temblaran. Las extremidades de mi amigo también vibraron, con rapidez se juntó a mí.

—¿Qué demonio? ¡¿qué demonios fue eso?! —susurró alterado, no pude responder.

Una nueva oleada de gritos aterradores se dejó escuchar, era como si muchas personas estuvieran siendo lastimadas.

—¿A-abuelo? —Mi voz temblaba.

—Carne humana. —pronunció.

—¿Qué?

—El granjero lo sabía. Sus entregas son cerca de este lugar.

Mi mano sujetó el brazo de Inojin.

—¿Quiere decir que están matando personas? ¿o se las están comiendo?

—No, reconozco esos gritos, no son personas. Los horripilantes chillidos son de cerdos. Hay una manada de esos monstruos de dragón de koshi y seguro vienen a alimentarse por esta región.

Di un paso hacia atrás.

—Señor, ¿no se supone que el granjero les provee carne de animal muerto?

—Les dije que ese hombre sabía demasiadas cosas. La carne que transportaba es para un tipo específico de esas bestias, pero ya deben saber que entre los monstruos de dragón de koshi, hay unos más salvajes y grandes.

Pasé saliva al llegar a una conclusión; los gritos no habían cesado y continuaban aumentando.

—Ese tipo de bestias son alimentados con animales vivos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —hizo una larga pausa—. Ésos son los peores.

—Y-yo creo que mientras ellos tienen su festín, nosotros deberíamos irnos. —argumentó Inojin.

—Vamos, es mejor no hacer mucho ruido.

Los primeros minutos fueron una pesadilla, pues el horrible sonido de los cerdos siendo devorados me ponía la carne de gallina. Al paso de las horas, las cosas se relajaron; Inojin no percibió ningún chakra maligno, no obstante, todavía llevaba una expresión de angustia, pude verla gracias a la luz de la luna.

—¿Qué tienes?

Negó con su cabeza.

—Muchacho, debes informarnos de cualquier cosa que tu cuerpo perciba.

—No siento chakras oscuros rondando por aquí, pero sigo sintiendo personas, son registros muy débiles. ¿Hay un pueblo cerca?

—El más cercano debe estar a unos quince o veinte kilómetros. ¿Qué tan amplio es el rango de tu habilidad?

Mi amigo se quedó pensativo.

—No es demasiado amplio, no como el de mamá.

—Entonces si sientes chakra, debe ser dentro de esta zona. Hay personas aquí. —Me atreví a afirmar, Inojin levantó la cabeza y coincidieron nuestras miradas.

—¿Podría ser que...? —Miramos al anciano—. ¿Se trate de algún cautiverio?

Él chistó varias veces.

—No estamos preparados para algo como eso.

—Abuelo, si hay personas aquí quizá necesiten de nuestra ayuda. ¡Ah! —jadeé— ¡¿Y si mi mamá está entre esa gente?! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!

—Saki —me habló con un tono seco y grave—. No podemos salvar personas a mitad del camino, esos monstruos están en esta zona y moverse con muchos individuos solo nos hará presas fáciles. Es lamentable, lo sé, pero es la realidad.

Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

—¿Y qué sentido tiene que lleguemos al Valle de las Lágrimas si no servimos para salvar gente?

—Si se apoderan de tu sharingan o el mío, se acabó. ¿Lo entendiste? Se acabó.

Guardé silencio, me sentí realmente impotente. Inojin puso su mano sobre mi espalda; el abuelo se adelantó un par de pasos.

—No nos desviaremos en plena noche buscando cautiverios, si en nuestro camino nos topamos con alguno, entonces veré qué podemos hacer. —manifestó, como queriendo hacerme sentir mejor.

Anduvimos sin parar, no era la mejor zona para detenerse y acampar por lo peligroso que resultaba la proximidad de la manada. Inojin me dijo que podía sentir esos chakras débiles cada vez más cerca.

(...)

Cuando el cielo empezó a clarear, paramos a descansar. Me dolían los pies, así que me senté sobre una roca para masajearlos. Inojin flexionaba su cuerpo hacia delante y atrás.

Miré hacia el horizonte por donde el sol se asomaba lentamente. Seguí concentrada en ello, en la magnificencia del amanecer, hasta que una fuerte sensación me golpeó el pecho.

Me puse las botas a velocidad luz logrando atrapar la atención de los que estaban conmigo.

—¿Oyen eso? —Me sentí alterada, mis sentidos no mentían—. Es el llanto de un niño.

El señor Fugaku se levantó y aguzó el oído, se concentró en ello tal como yo; Inojin hizo lo mismo al ver mi cara.

Un sonido viajaba desde alguna parte, la mezcla del ruido que emitía el agua de un río entorpecía la claridad de aquel llanto. De pronto, el anciano abrió mucho sus ojos.

—Es cierto, hay un infante por aquí.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Y si está en peligro?

—Muchacho, ¿puedes percibir un rastro enemigo?

Mi amigo tomó sus pertenencias poniéndose de pie. Cerró sus ojos un momento y nadie más habló en la espera de una respuesta.

—Los hay —contestó abriendo sus ojos—. Están acercándose, son demasiados.

Volví la vista al abuelo, él también me miró. Sus ojos se mantenían calmados y no parecía turbarse, era un hombre que sabía mantener la calma.

—Si Inojin puede sentirlos significa que están en un rango menor a quince kilómetros. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué hacemos con el niño que llora? ¿Vamos a buscarlo?

En un movimiento firme, el anciano asintió.

Corrimos por toda la orilla del río siguiendo el sonido, por desgracia éste se detenía y nos dificultaba encontrar a la persona.

Inojin nos guiaba, pero el tiempo se acababa y teníamos que irnos rápido. Volví con el abuelo para proponer algo muy arriesgado.

—Déjeme activar el sharingan, lo encontraré pronto y nos iremos.

—Si haces eso...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Si activo el sharingan ellos sabrán que estamos aquí, pero no hay forma de que logren alcanzarnos.

—Señor, haré un gran ave de tinta y saldremos volando de este sitio. Es cierto que correremos peligro al dejarnos al descubierto, pero no podemos seguir escondiéndonos.

El señor Fugaku suspiró sonoramente, miró a todos lados y después habló.

—Yo lo haré. Yo activaré mi sharingan. Prefiero que mi nieta conserve su chakra, si ocurre algo ustedes dos tienen que irse.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojizos y cambiaron de dirección detectando cada movimiento. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar cuando Inojin dijo que el chakra oscuro repentinamente avanzó a gran velocidad. Ellos nos detectaron también.

Tomé aire aunque no sentí que mis pulmones se llenaran. En cuanto el abuelo corrió hacia el interior del bosque, mis pies lo siguieron.

—¡Es por acá!

Saltando troncos caídos y raíces que sobresalían del suelo, nos adentramos apresurados: el abuelo nos guiaba y avanzaba sin pasos titubeantes. Él sabía lo que hacía.

Se paró de golpe, Inojin y yo frenamos al instante. Un sollozo dentro de una cueva fue lo siguiente. Era demasiado tétrico.

Una gran roca cubría la mitad de lo que parecía ser la entrada, y siendo sinceros, solo un ser muy pequeño y delgado podría entrar a través de la rendija. No obstante, no fue necesario hacerlo, por la orilla de la entrada el abuelo habló para que su voz se escuchara dentro de la cueva.

—Hola, ¿quién está allí?

No hubo respuesta, su voz se perdió en el eco. Nos miró y me acerqué para intentarlo.

—¿Estás perdido? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Nada.

—¿Y si solo es una trampa? —susurró Inojin.

Tuve otra idea.

—¿Buscas a mamá? ¿Quieres que te lleve con tu mamá?

— _Mamá._

Inojin se estremeció cuando la voz infantil se dejó escuchar, mas el temor se desvaneció cuando una pequeña criatura se asomó por la orilla de la entrada.

—¡Sí es un niño!

El señor Fugaku metió el brazo estirando al niño para sacarlo de allí; el pequeño salió sin problemas y entonces gracias a la luz del día pudimos verlo bien: estaba sucio, tenía raspones en los brazos y sus mejillas mojadas por haber llorado. Además, no llevaba vestimenta.

Mi corazón se comprimió cuando lo vi, era tan pequeño que ni siquiera hablaba frases completas. Posiblemente tenía dos años.

Mi abuelo lo entregó a mis brazos, tomó una linterna de su mochila e intentó mirar dentro de la cueva; otra vez usó su sharingan para buscar movimientos y eso alteró a Inojin.

Mientras el anciano se encargaba de buscar más personas, aproveché para envolver al niño en una de mis camisetas.

—Eres tan pequeño —él me veía con sus ojitos grises—. Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

—¿Por qué está aquí? Pensé que dragón de koshi ya no se robaba niños, sino solo mujeres.

—Pueden ser muchas razones —dije—. Podría ser que su madre lo llevara en brazos cuando la secuestraron, o que lo ocultaran aquí para protegerlo... No lo sabremos.

—¿Y si miras dentro de sus recuerdos?

—¿No es muy pequeño para eso? ¿Crees que sea posible?

—Ni se te ocurra —el señor Fugaku habló con un tono de autoridad, guardó su linterna y se colgó la mochila—. Salgamos de aquí.

—¿Qué hay de la cueva?

—No hay nadie más —su rostro lucía sombrío, sus ojos se quedaron puestos sobre el niño en mis brazos—. Su madre posiblemente está muerta. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es sacarlo de aquí.

Era doloroso escuchar esas palabras. Abracé al niño con fuerza.

—Inojin,¿qué novedades hay?

—Señor, como le dije, la única opción es ir por aire... esas cosas se despliegan para acorralarnos.

—¿Qué?

Él afirmó.

—Nos están rodeando, y solo podremos huir en una de mis aves de tinta.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	49. BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS

**Capítulo 4** **8** **.- "** **Buscando respuestas** **"**

"Volar lo suficientemente alto como para que ninguna bestia pudiera alcanzarnos". Esas fueron las palabras de Inojin al momento en que subimos al ave de tinta. El chakra de mi amigo debía permanecer equilibrado para impedir que el jutsu se estropeara.

Pero el viento nos golpeaba y poníamos toda nuestra resistencia para no caer del ave. Yo abracé al niño, quería evitar a toda costa el poner mi vista hacia abajo, mas fue imposible.

Al mirar el terreno en una amplia vista, me percaté de toda la manada de monstruos que intentaban alcanzarnos. Eran tantos que no pude contarlos; el abuelo se sorprendió tanto como yo.

—Si hay tantos por aquí, significa que dragón de koshi no debe estar muy lejos. Es seguro que los han puesto en este sitio porque quieren evitar que el ejército llegue a ellos.

—Abuelo, ¿cree que el comandante y el señor Kakashi estén sanos y salvos? ¿Ya no ha tenido noticias sobre ellos?

El anciano guardó silencio dándome a entender su respuesta.

—Seguro están bien, ellos son muy fuertes. —Oí a Inojin, quien iba sentado delante de nosotros; llevaba su cabeza firme mirando hacia el frente.

—Muchacho, cuando notes la desviación del río, haz que el ave gire hacia el sentido contrario, el Valle de las Lágrimas se encuentra hacia aquella dirección.

—Sí, señor abuelo.

No reprochó nada solo escuché un casi imperceptible resoplido. El niño en mis brazos se había quedado dormido, el resto del camino así se mantuvo.

(...)

Cuando el cielo se tornaba de un tono más oscuro, pudimos notar varias luces de uno de los pueblos que colindaban con el Valle de las Lágrimas.

—Señor, ¿continuamos hasta llegar o quiere que bajemos en ese pueblo?

—¿Cómo van tus reservas de chakra?

Inojin tardó en responder.

—Ah, puedo aguantar hasta que lleguemos al Valle, pero no le mentiré: me estoy muriendo de hambre y quiero dormir como dos días seguidos.

El abuelo volteó a verme, luego miró al niño. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, mi compañero volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Es cierto, sería arriesgado bajar en el ave, todos nos verían. No se preocupe, señor abuelo, llegaremos hasta el pueblo donde vivían los Uchiha, se lo garantizo.

El abuelo chistó.

—No necesitas sobre esforzarte.

—Estoy bien, mis padres no criaron a un debilucho. Por eso entré al escuadrón.

Sonreí. Inojin de repente se tomaba muy en serio su papel de responsabilidad.

Cuando finalmente arribamos al pueblo fantasma, el contraste con el pueblo anterior fue demasiado notable; no había casas con luces encendidas, no había nadie allí y aunque tiempo atrás ese sitio me producía escalofríos, volver a estar allí se sentía diferente.

Bajamos del ave con mucho cuidado, al momento que ésta desapareció, Inojin se tambaleó y el abuelo lo sostuvo de la espalda.

—Estoy bien —insistió—, solo me he mareado.

—Gracias, hiciste un gran trabajo.

—¿Uh?

No se esperaba recibir un agradecimiento por parte del anciano que alguna vez fue líder del ejército, su cara, aunque poco podía notarse por la escasa iluminación, me permitió ver lo mucho que le afectaron las palabras. Estaba confundido, quizá.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —pregunté.

—A la casa donde alguna vez viví, creo que ustedes también estuvieron allí un tiempo.

—¡Ah, es cierto, la casa con aguas termales! —Inojin se emocionó.

—Vamos.

En el camino hacia la vivienda, el niño despertó y repentinamente comenzó a llorar, me asusté y no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarlo.

—Tiene hambre, eso es seguro. —dijo el abuelo.

—¿Qué hago? Solo llevo comida enlatada, no creo que un niño de su edad pueda comer ese tipo de cosas.

Inojin lo arrebató de mis brazos.

—Tengo que hacerle una revisión médica, pero por ahora puedo calmarlo un poco con un jugo. No es lo ideal, claro. Saki ¿puedes por favor abrir mi mochila y sacar el jugo de manzana?

Obedecí y abrí el frasco, luego mi amigo lo sujetó para dárselo de beber al pequeño quien con desesperación comenzó a tomarlo.

Llegamos a la casa, el abuelo rompió la cadena que cerraba la puerta, luego ingresamos. Al querer encender la luz, nada pasó.

—Bueno, era de esperarse.

—Iré a revisar los fusibles. —Me ofrecí.

—Espero que la planta de energía aún funcione, ha pasado un tiempo y no me sorprendería que hayan sucedido cosas desde entonces.

Con una linterna me guié por todo el camino hasta llegar al maravilloso onsen, caminé por toda la orilla hacia el otro lado de la casa y encontré la caja de fusibles.

—Veamos, el señor Kakashi hizo esto la vez pasada.

Levanté la palanca y al instante Inojin gritó.

—¡Bien hecho, Saki!

Me reí, recordé la situación similar que viví con el general cuando me pidió que no aceptara entrar al onsen y usara un calcetín en el calzoncillo.

Volví al interior de la casa, la luz del pasillo y de la sala ya estaba encendida; había polvo por todos lados.

Inojin revisaba al pequeño utilizando jutsu médico, el abuelo se sentó en uno de los sillones a observar.

—Pues no noto nada mal en el niño, de hecho no presenta síntomas de desnutrición, lo que me hace pensar que fue secuestrado hace poco.

—Esto es extraño, ¿tampoco tiene heridas? —pregunté.

—No, nada. Pero sí está deshidratado así que debo preparar un suero.

Pestañeé sorprendida, Inojin se dio cuenta de mi reacción.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que pasa es que suenas tan profesional, yo no tengo idea de cómo poder hacer algo así.

—Saki, tú eres buena en otras cosas, así que no debes sen...

Se detuvo abruptamente y abrió mucho sus ojos, luego miró hacia un lado, después se giró, era como si estuviera buscando algo. El abuelo también se alteró cuando vio esa reacción en mi compañero.

—¿Qué pasa, muchacho?

—Inojin ¿qué tienes? —Me asusté.

—No lo había notado cuando íbamos sobre el ave porque me concentraba en equilibrar mi chakra, pero... Pero puedo sentirlo.

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos seguían bien abiertos; su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

—¿Hay monstruos cerca?

—Papá... es mi papá —sus labios temblaban—. Él está por aquí, debe estar en este pueblo, siento su chakra y también hay otros dos, son de...

Trató de reconocerlos, cerró sus ojos unos momentos.

—Hay uno que no conozco, pero el otro es del teniente Uzumaki.

—¿El hijo de Minato está aquí?

El señor Fugaku se puso de pie.

—Sí, no puedo estar equivocado, conozco bien sus chakras.

—Iré a echar un vistazo, quédense aquí.

Apenas salió de la casa y fui detrás de él, lo vi parado y no entendí por qué se había quedado quieto, hasta que me di cuenta que unas personas se acercaban.

—¡¿Señor Fugaku Uchiha?! ¿Es usted?

La voz del teniente Uzumaki era demasiado reconocible. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta, vi que en efecto, el padre de Inojin también estaba allí y otro hombre al que no pude recordar.

—Cuando vimos las luces nos sorprendimos, vinimos a inspeccionar pensando que podrían ser criminales. Es una gran noticia ver que es usted.

—Naruto, Sai, Yamato ¿por qué están aquí?

—Buscamos respuestas. —contestó el papá de Inojin.

El señor Naruto me miró y elevó sus cejas, casi de inmediato sonrió.

—Ah, yo te recuerdo, eres ese niño tímido que quedó en el equipo de Sasuke.

Me avergoncé, ellos aún creían que yo era un chico. El abuelo carraspeó y los invitó a entrar a la casa para hablar con tranquilidad.

Cuando Inojin vio a su padre, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, luego noté que se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Papá... es bueno verte.

El hombre no dio cabida a más palabras y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No reprimas tus emociones, los hombres también podemos demostrar afecto ¿no te lo ha dicho tu madre todo este tiempo?

Acarició su cabeza.

—Estoy feliz de que sigas con vida, papá.

—Yo también me alegro de que sigas aquí. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—La enviaron a otra parte, no sé dónde pueda encontrarse en este momento.

Me senté junto al niño quien sin hacer un solo ruido veía a todos.

—¿Quién es el pequeño? —preguntó el teniente.

—Lo encontramos de camino, estaba llorando dentro de una cueva a mitad del bosque. —expliqué.

—¡Estás de broma! ¡Cualquier lugar es peligroso! Hay de esos monstruos por todas partes, ya ni siquiera existen puntos estratégicos, es como si dragón de Koshi los soltara a todos a propósito.

—Así es, también percibí eso —dijo el abuelo—. Ellos están haciendo un nuevo movimiento.

El hombre de cabello castaño cuyo nombre si mal no escuché, era Yamato, se puso de cuclillas para observar al niño.

—Estos rasgos no son propios de los habitantes de estas regiones. Sus ojos son más alargados y el color gris de sus ojos... además, tiene el cabello rojizo.

Miré al hombre con atención y me pregunté qué cargo tendría en el ejército, cuando nuestras miradas hicieron conexión, me hundí en el sofá, pues había algo perturbador en sus ojos oscuros.

—Soy el capitán de la división de rastreo, Yamato.

Mis labios temblaron al abrirse.

—Soy Saki.

—Tienes un rostro que me resulta familiar.

—Yamato, basta, vas a asustarlo —interrumpió el teniente mientras reía—. Como lo dijo, Yamato es el encargado de rastrear a los enemigos, pero también es un experto identificar rostros. Ha sido una gran ayuda, por él hemos sido capaces de rescatar algunas mujeres que fueron secuestradas.

Abrí mi boca.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿No había entre las mujeres alguna con cabello rosa?

—No, ¿por qué? ¿conoces a alguien así? —preguntó el capitán.

Estuve callada, de reojo miré al abuelo, antes de decir algo más, el hombre de mirada fuerte y aterradora, se levantó y habló.

—Señor Fugaku, con el respeto que usted merece y sin ánimos de ofenderle... ¿Es esta niña familiar suyo?

Inojin y yo nos miramos con tanta sorpresa que fue imposible que alguien no se enterara de nuestras caras.

El teniente parpadeaba con cara de confusión mientras el abuelo suspiraba resignado.

—Por algo eres el capitán de tal división —rió desconcertando aún más al pobre señor Naruto—. Así es, esta niña es mi nieta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres una chica?! —El teniente elevó mucho sus cejas—. ¡Vaya noticia! ¿Cómo pudiste entrar al escuadrón?

—Fueron muchos factores los que influyeron, contar todos los detalles tomaría mucho tiempo. —respondió el anciano.

—Entonces Itachi...

—Sasuke. —corrigió.

—¡¿SASUKE?! ¡¿QUÉ!?

El señor Naruto me miró de nuevo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Teniente, cálmate. Es una historia complicada, lo importante aquí es que esta niña es mi nieta y Sasuke quiere protegerla.

—Señor discúlpeme, pero no puedo calmarme. ¡¿Sasuke tiene una hija y la ha metido al escuadrón?! ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

—Él no me ha metido, yo me disfracé de hombre para poder entrar. Tuve que rogarle a la señora Yamanaka que fuera mi cómplice para poder pasar los exámenes médicos sin problemas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, después fue el padre de Inojin quien habló.

—¿Por qué querías entrar?

Entrelacé mis manos.

—Porque dragón de koshi secuestró a mi mamá. Yo quiero rescatarla.

—¿Tu madre tiene el cabello rosa? Por eso me preguntaste si entre las mujeres que salvamos había alguna con la melena de ese color ¿verdad?

Afirmé moviendo mi cabeza.

—Yo no sabía que soy hija del comandante, él tampoco sabía que es mi padre. Han sido muchas sorpresas para nosotros, pero lo que más me importa en este momento es poder encontrar a mamá.

El señor Uzumaki se masajeó el cuello, mientras que el capitán Yamato se recargó en uno de los muebles. Todos me veían.

—¿Pueden decirme por qué están en este pueblo? —cuestionó el abuelo.

—Ya debe saber que Sasuke y el general Kakashi están desaparecidos, perdimos contacto con ellos después del ataque en Konoha. Dudo mucho que hayan muerto, Sasuke no se rendiría tan fácilmente y el maestro Kakashi es un hombre hábil y fuerte...

Los ojos azules del teniente me recordaban mucho a los de Boruto, tenían rasgos muy similares, sin duda hacían muecas idénticas y se notaba bastante que eran padre e hijo. Acaricié mi cabello recordando al comandante.

—Vinimos al Valle de las Lágrimas porque Sasuke me lo pidió antes de ir a Konoha. Dijo que buscara algo que pudiera decirnos dónde está ese gran dragón. Estuvimos leyendo documentos desde ayer, pero no hay nada. No existen registros sobre la leyenda del Dragón de Koshi

El abuelo me miró.

—Justamente vinimos a lo mismo, también queremos encontrar respuestas.

—Pues le ahorramos la lectura, su clan no guardó nada sobre ello.

—Mi nieta es capaz de ver a Indra, la deidad del clan.

—¿Qué?

De nuevo las miradas se fueron sobre mí.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Bueno, yo... Digamos que sí.

—¿Cómo puedes verlo? ¿No es eso un mito?

—Naruto, por todos los cielos, no le faltes al respeto a la deidad.

—Lo siento, señor Fugaku.

Jugué un poco con mis dedos.

—Gracias al sharingan. —respondí.

—Oh...

De nuevo ese silencio incómodo hasta que...

—¡¿Tienes el sharingan?!

(...)

Todos se quedaron a dormir en la casa, acosté al niño en la cama de la habitación donde yo dormí y que originalmente le perteneció al comandante Sasuke.

Al dejarlo sobre el colchón, caminé por la habitación para colgar mi abrigo. Oí ese sonido y miré hacia el piso, era la parte donde estaba escondido el kanzashi.

—Saki ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Miré hacia la puerta, allí estaba Inojin.

—Lo siento, ¿ya vas a dormir?

—No te preocupes, hablemos afuera no quiero que el niño despierte.

Fuimos hacia el onsen, allí nos quedamos sentamos para observar el vapor que desprendían sus aguas.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Saki... No quise decirlo antes porque estaban hablando de otros asuntos, pero siento que hay más personas en el pueblo, mañana iremos así que deberíamos ser cuidadosos.

—¿Chakras malignos?

—No, son chakras normales y débiles. Tal vez hay vagabundos quedándose en las casas abandonadas.

—Solo espero que no sean ladrones.

Abracé mis rodillas.

—Inojin, ¿qué hay del chakra que sentías? Ese que dijiste que es parecido al mío. ¿Aún puedes percibirlo?

Apretó los labios, luego negó.

—No me di cuenta en qué momento lo perdí, debió quedarse lejos de este lugar.

—¿Crees que... pueda tratarse de mi mamá?

Me miró a los ojos.

—Esperemos que sí, Saki. Esperemos que así sea.

* * *

 _ **A quienes me leían en wattpad y ahora están aquí, muchas gracias por apoyarme.**_  
 _ **Gracias también a las personas que han seguido este fanfic desde el inicio.**_


	50. INDRA

**Capítulo 4** **9** **.- "** **Indra** **"**

El pequeño niño permaneció prestándome toda su atención sin hacer ruido mientras que para cubrir su cuerpo yo le acomodaba una de mis camisas. No tenía ropa de su tamaño y lo acaba de bañar; Inojin se hizo cargo de alimentarlo y llevarlo al baño.

Todavía era muy pequeño, no hablaba y lo único que le escuché decir fue "mamá". Más allá de esa simple palabra, el pequeño no expresaba nada.

El abuelo y los demás adultos discutían sobre la situación actual; juntos trataban de llegar a un acuerdo. Era una guerra cruel y en la cual difícilmente ganaríamos.

—Listo, ya quedaste bien cubierto.

El niño sonrió repitiendo mi acción, sentí que mi corazón se derretía de ternura.

—Saki, ¿estás lista para ver al fantasma?

Inojin entró a la habitación sin avisar, se dejó caer sobre el colchón y se echó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Su repentina actitud relajada no era otra cosa sino una forma de ocultar que en realidad estaba nervioso.

—Lo estoy. Pero, no sé si Indra quiera verme.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque la última vez que lo vi se molestó conmigo y desactivó mi sharingan. Yo le dije al señor Itachi que lo podía ver porque soy un chico virgen.

Inojin se comenzó a reír hasta sobarse el vientre.

—Saki, esa es la mejor mentira que he escuchado.

—¡Por supuesto que soy virgen!

Entonces rió más fuerte.

—No... no hablo de eso —decía entre carcajadas—. Ah, cielos —se echó aire con la mano, su cara estaba completamente roja—. Cuando digo _mentira_ me refiero a que fue lo que inventaste para no meterte en problemas ¿no? —asentí—-. Por eso digo que es la mejor mentira.

—Oh... qué tonta soy.

—Descuida —se enderezó—. Y bien, escuché que iremos al pueblo tan pronto como terminen con su reunión. ¿Crees que podamos encontrar algo? No sé exactamente qué quieran saber de la deidad.

—Se supone que Indra derrotó al Dragón de Koshi... O bueno, así lo dice la leyenda. Lo más seguro es que el abuelo quiera saber si la deidad puede ayudarnos con información..

—Así que Indra fue quien derrotó al dragón.

Inojin continuó sentado sobre el colchón, su mirada se quedó fija en alguna parte de la habitación y sus dedos juguetearon entre ellos.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

—Todo esto me resulta muy raro, ya sabes, eso de que puedes ver a un ser que debería estar muerto; el hecho de que un terrible y gigantesco dragón sea nuestra verdadera amenaza... ¿qué rayos sucede?

Inojin tenía razón, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, parecía una locura. Ni yo misma me sentía capaz de lidiar con aquello, ya que por el momento la esperanza recaía sobre mi " _posibilidad de hablar con una deidad_ ".

¿Y si Indra se negaba a hablar conmigo?

—Muchachos, nos vamos.

La fuerte voz del abuelo retumbó por toda la pieza, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento se asomó.

(...)

La mañana pasó tranquila, tanto silencio en el pueblo fantasma nos permitía escuchar con claridad el bello canto de las aves. Solamente nuestras pisadas se percibían sobre la tierra.

Caminábamos hacia el lugar donde alguna vez vivió el clan Uchiha. Dirigirme de nuevo allí me provocaba una especie de escalofríos por los recuerdos que tenía; en especial por el hecho de haber creído que Indra era un fantasma.

Aun sabiendo que no era un ser maligno como tal, seguía dándome cierto miedo verlo, pero... ¿podría hacerlo otra vez?

Poco a poco nos adentramos por las calles solitarias, de repente un vieja tabla de madera se desplomó haciendo un gran escándalo y con ello Inojin y yo saltamos asustados, el papá de mi amigo se rió de nosotros.

—Cálmense, no pasa nada. Este lugar está tan viejo y descuidado que es normal que ocurran estas cosas.

El niño casi se puso a llorar; pero el señor Uzumaki le hizo caras graciosas para tranquilizarlo.

El abuelo miraba a todos lados, luego tomó mi mano para llevarme junto a él; me sentí muy extraña. Miré a Inojin y él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya casi llegamos.

—¿Vamos al templo? —pregunté.

—Sí.

Miré con atención todo lo que nos encontrábamos conforme avanzaban nuestros pasos, aunque ya había tenido la oportunidad de estar allí y sentir esa vacía soledad, estar de nueva cuenta en ese lugar rodeada de gente en la que podía confiar, me hacía notar sin temor los edificios y construcciones del pueblo.

Mi padre creció en el Valle de las Lágrimas, recorrió las mismas calles que ahora yo pisaba. Era algo melancólico pensar en todo eso.

Por fin el templo abarcó nuestra vista mostrando su antiguo esplendor. No era muy grande, pero tenía una fachada muy bien detallada.

—Es aquí. —dijo el abuelo.

—Señor.

Ambos miramos atrás. Los miembros que nos acompañaban se quedaron quietos y el teniente hizo un movimiento con su cabeza como si nos dieran el espacio necesario para hablar con la deidad.

El señor Fugaku asintió también y volvió el rostro hacia la puerta del templo. Antes de entrar se sacudió los pies, me pidió que hiciera lo mismo; luego nos quitamos los zapatos e ingresamos.

Dentro del templo estaba una figura de un ser sentado sobre una roca. Llevaba una túnica larga que le cubría los pies; sus ojos miraban fijamente al frente y su cabello era largo. No era tal cual yo recordaba a Indra, pero se le parecía en cierta forma.

El abuelo pasó un pañuelo sobre la figura para limpiar el polvo acumulado, luego colocó dos velas en cada extremo.

—¿Quiere el encendedor? —pregunté.

—No. Las velas para la deidad se encienden con nuestra técnica —me miró por encima de su hombro—. Tú ya sabes manejar tu chakra, por lo que no tendrás dificultad en usar un poco de tu fuego para ello.

Alcé las cejas. Miré al abuelo sacar de su boca una ligera flama que encendió una de las velas, luego tuve que hacer lo mismo. Al principio creí que no podría hacer tal cosa; sin embargo, resultó bastante bien. Me felicité internamente por mi éxito.

—Ahora, junta tus manos de esta manera —me mostró—. Cierra tus ojos unos momentos y agradece a la deidad por permitirnos llegar hasta aquí.

Cerré mis ojos como lo indicó, nunca había hablado tal cual con Indra, de hecho le falté al respeto la última vez que lo vi porque seguía teniéndole miedo. Me concentré en mi meditación y dejando fluir mis palabras, traté de ser lo más honesta posible.

 _«—Indra... Quiero decir: Señor Indra... ¿o debería ser dios Indra? Bueno, el que más le guste. Gracias por permitirnos llegar hasta aquí, sí, supongo que de alguna forma usted nos ayudó, quiero pensar que ya no está enojado conmigo. Mi abuelo y todos confían en que yo puedo hablar directamente con usted, por favor, permítame verlo una vez más, tengo muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle...»_

Respiré hondo y abrí los ojos, justo cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que mi sharingan se activó. El abuelo terminó de rezar, me vio y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé, yo...

Miré hacia atrás, el hombre alto de cabello largo estaba allí con ese gesto de seriedad aterradora. Lancé un gritó que alteró al abuelo llevando la mano a su pecho.

—¡Saki!

—¡El fantasma!

Tomé todo el aire que pude, pues me arrepentí de decir aquello. Mis piernas temblaron y aún con todo mi temor, me paré lo más recta posible ante la deidad.

—Lo siento... lo siento mucho —hice una reverencia—. Vine aquí con mi abuelo, afuera está mi amigo Inojin, y otros miembros del ejército.

No era capaz de verlo a los ojos, su presencia me sofocaba.

—¿Saki? ¿Estás viendo a la deidad? —Oí al abuelo. Su voz sonaba extraña, como si se hubiera puesto tan nervioso como yo.

—S... sí.

—No puedo activar mi propio sharingan, ¿qué sucede?

—Su sharingan no funcionará mientras yo esté aquí —habló Indra provocándome escalofríos—. Solo puedo permitir que seas tú quien me vea y escuche.

—A-abuelo... la deidad no permite que nadie más lo vea, por eso no podrás usar tu sharingan. —expliqué. Mi voz no dejaba de vibrar.

—Bien, bien, ¿puedes entonces preguntar a nuestra deidad sobre el Dragón de Koshi?

Asentí, de momentos hacía contacto visual con Indra, pero no lograba mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos eran muy profundos y su piel pálida. Tenía una belleza rara, si puedo explicarlo de esa manera.

—Nosotros queremos saber sobre el Dragón de Koshi, el temible monstruo que usted derrotó.

Indra pasó su mano por mi rostro y puedo asegurar que sentí el tacto de su piel sobre mi nariz. Mi cuerpo saltó, fue inevitable.

—¿Por qué me tienes miedo? Eres mi hija, no deberías asustarte.

Mi corazón latía con mucha velocidad, en mi mente surgieron un montón de inquietudes; no podía entender del todo a lo que se refería cuando me llamaba _«hija»._

—Yo... yo no sé qué significa ser su hija —bajé la mirada—. No entiendo nada, perdón.

De pronto vino una extraña pero conocida calidez sobre mi cabeza, su blanca mano se posó allí y al levantar el rostro fui testigo de una dulce mirada en él: era como un padre orgulloso mirando a su hijo. Inexplicable fue que mi pecho doliera después de verle, sentí que estaba segura bajo su mano y mis ojos se humedecieron.

—¿Por qué me llama hija si mi padre es Sasuke? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Sasuke Uchiha... No hay coincidencias en la vida. Un dios siempre permanece con los suyos para protegerlos en las generaciones venideras. Entregué una parte de mí a ese niño que nació, con la esperanza de que su futuro fuera brillante y pudiera ser la luz del clan.

—¿Usted se refiere al señor Sasuke? ¿El comandante es... es como si fuera usted?

Indra apartó su mano con delicadeza.

—Sasuke lleva parte de mi esencia, pero tú no solo eres hija mía por el hecho de ser su primogénita, sino también porque tu madre, Sakura, vino a pedir protección para ti. Dos hechos que no pueden separarse, Sarada. Tú has sido bendecida con el kekkei genkai del clan Uchiha.

Mi temor desapareció conforme las palabras salían de su boca. Cuando menos lo pensé, fui capaz de verlo directamente a los ojos. Indra y el comandante quizá se parecían más de lo que yo misma me habría fijado.

—¿Usted puede decirme si mi mamá, mi papá y el señor Kakashi están bien?

—Puedo ver de forma limitada el mundo de los humanos. La energía de sus cuerpos, de su alma y espíritu es lo que mi ser logra percibir. Pero esta tierra está llena ahora de muchos lamentos y energías negativas que nublan mi vista, cometí un error hace años y debo permanecer aquí.

Me entristeció oír esas palabras, Indra parecía cargar con sufrimiento y me pregunté qué error pudo cometer.

—Señor...

—Pero, la energía positiva de aquellos por quienes añoras sigue intacta —interrumpió—, y puedo asegurarte que están con vida.

Como si una carga pesada hubiera sido removida de mis hombros, caí rendida de rodillas. Mi madre estaba viva, también el señor Kakashi y el comandante, saber eso me hacía muy feliz.

—Saki...

El abuelo tocó mi espalda, se le oía preocupado.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

Lo miré.

—Mis padres y el general siguen vivos.

Su rostro cambió, pero mantuvo su compostura. Podría imaginar lo que pasó por su cabeza, ese alivio que yo también experimentaba.

—¿Qué hay sobre el dragón? —cuestionó el abuelo. Ni siquiera tuve que repetir su pregunta, pues Indra habló.

—El Dragón que derroté hace cientos de años no murió, debí matarlo y al parecer no lo hice —confesó—. Cuando el dragón atormentó al pueblo, tuvimos un enfrentamiento. Ningún arma o ataque podían herirlo, por lo cual determiné que los ojos eran el punto débil de aquel monstruo. Fue una dura batalla, pero conseguí extraer cada uno de sus ojos, luego el dragón se quedó inmóvil volviéndose de piedra. Creí que había muerto, mas no fue así.

—¿Y entonces qué fue lo que debió hacer? Si nada podía herirlo...

Indra caminó hacia la figura que lo representaba.

—Tras mucho tiempo, descubrí que debí cortar las cabezas del dragón con la espada _Kusanagi._

—¿Eh?

Indra continuó dándome la espalda, mantuvo su silencio por unos momentos como si meditara en ello.

—¿Y dónde está? —pregunté.

—En una de las colas del dragón.

—¿Qué? Pe...pero ¿cómo? No entiendo.

—El mundo de los espíritus y demonios es un gran misterio, Sarada. El dragón escapó para comer doncellas, su misma condena está en una de sus colas.

—Señor... ¿El dragón está despierto?

Indra volteó.

—El dragón despertará pronto. Solo necesita un par de ojos para volver, y sus fieles seguidores han cometido abominación contra mi linaje. Ya debes estarlo pensando, ¿verdad?

Mi cuerpo se puso helado.

—El dragón tiene ahora los ojos del sharingan. Ha sido alimentado con chakra y sangre humana, por lo que estará en gran condición tan pronto como despierte.

Tragué saliva, eso no sonaba nada bien.

—En ese caso, tenemos que encontrar la espada ¿verdad?

—Sí. Solo la espada Kusanagi será capaz de traspasar la dura piel del dragón y terminar para siempre con su maldad.

—Y ¿en dónde está el dragón?

Indra bajó la mirada unos momentos, luego la volvió a conectar con la mía.

—El dragón duerme debajo de la tierra que te vio crecer.

Ladeé la cabeza pensando en esa frase. Repentinamente me enderecé y casi grité.

—¡¿Debajo de Konoha?! ¡¿El dragón está debajo de Konoha?!

El abuelo Fugaku se estremeció y abrió mucho sus ojos, Indra asintió.

—Tienen que apresurarse, aunque no será fácil poder llegar hasta él.

—¡Sí!

—Una cosa más —me puso una mano sobre el hombro—. La espada Kusanagi es un arma divina, ha sido creada por los dioses para contener a los demonios. Es por ello que no puede ser utilizada por un ser humano.

Arrugué mi frente, me sentía perdida. Eran demasiadas cosas para derrotar a un monstruo como el dragón.

—Y si un humano no puede utilizar la espada, ¿cómo vamos a derrotarlo?

—Recuérdalo Sarada —pronunció con calma sin dejar de verme—, Sasuke lleva parte de mi esencia.

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi pecho se infló con el aire que tomé.

—¡Papá! ¡Mi papá sí puede utilizar la espada! ¡Tengo que decírselo!

Por primera vez vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Indra, era tan hermoso que me dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

—Gracias por venir, Sarada. Gracias por escuchar mis palabras. Voy a protegerte tanto como me sea posible, pero debes ser cuidadosa también. El mundo de los humanos es muy diferente al mío, así que recuerda ser prudente.

—Señor —hice una gran reverencia—, si puedo pedir algo más, quiero que por favor proteja a mi mamá.

—Haré tanto como pueda.

No hubo más palabras, tan pronto como levanté la cabeza, Indra sobó mi melena y desapareció. Con su desvanecimiento también se desactivó mi sharingan.

—¡Abuelo, abuelo!

—Dime qué te dijo, dímelo todo.

Mi cuerpo seguía temblando.

—Reunámonos con los demás, es importante que sepan esto.

(...)

Tras hablar con los otros miembros y explicar lo que Indra me confesó, sus rostros parecían reflejar lo que cruzaba por sus cabezas. Aunque teníamos una idea clara de los pasos a seguir para derrotar al dragón, todavía quedaban muchos obstáculos para llegar a él.

—La secta de dragón de Koshi no es cualquier cosa —dijo el sargento Sai—, han crecido en gran número a lo largo de los años. Seguro que están resguardando al dragón.

—Eso sin contar a las bestias que crearon con ayuda de Orochimaru. —expresó el capitán Yamato.

—¿Orochimaru? —pregunté, él volteó, luego vino un carraspeo.

—Adelante capitán, estos chicos deben saberlo todo. —dijo el teniente.

El capitán relajó los brazos sobre su regazo; hizo unas cuantas gesticulaciones antes de hablar sobre esa persona aumentando más y más mi curiosidad al respecto.

—Tras mucha investigación, conseguí saber quién está detrás de la creación de las bestias que por años han atormentado al país y que obedecen a los miembros de dragón de Koshi... Su nombre es Orochimaru, un científico del país de los Campos de Arroz. No hay tanta información sobre él, solo sabemos que es demasiado bueno en lo que hace; no sería sorpresa que también haya encontrado la forma de suministrar el alimento al temible dragón.

—Y que sea él quien implanta los nuevos ojos al monstruo. —añadió el sargento.

Mordí mi pulgar; Inojin se rascó la cabeza. Si ese científico era tan bueno como decían, quizás hasta podría haber hecho algo peor para ayudar a los criminales. Pensar en todas las abominaciones que debió cometer me causaba un profundo malestar.

—Y ahora ¿cuál es el plan? —cuestionó Inojin.

—Buscaremos al comandante y le informaremos de esto, ustedes tienen que ir a un sitio seguro.

—Lo siento señor teniente, pero no puedo volver —dije—. Tengo que hablar personalmente con el comandante, así que también iré.

—Yo también iré —dijo Inojin—. Soy el médico a cargo... bueno... no soy médico como tal, pero soy la persona que sabe curar heridas, así que debo ir con ustedes.

Vi una sonrisa en el padre de mi amigo.

—Ah... No es que no confíe en ustedes, pero ahora tenemos a este niño y no podemos llevarlo con nosotros.

Era cierto, no recordaba al pequeñito que encontramos en el bosque. Seguía allí quieto muy entretenido tocando el chaleco de Inojin.

—En ese caso... debemos volver a la casa y armar bien nuestro plan. —sugirió mi abuelo.

Nos pusimos de pie para volver. Inojin cargó al niño y yo fui junto a él mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa. Luego, se detuvo en seco; los demás siguieron adelante, yo me quedé a su lado al notar que estaba mirando hacia un punto en particular.

—¿Inojin?

No contestó nada, sus cejas se fruncieron. Miré también tratando de encontrar lo que lo mantenía así, mas no veía nada extraño.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre que sentía como si hubiera gente en este pueblo? —musitó.

—Chicos, no se queden atrás. —exclamó el señor Fugaku.

—Lo recuerdo. ¿Aún sientes ese chakra?

Movió su cabeza.

—Allí dentro algo o alguien se esconde.

Volví la vista hacia el abuelo esperando que él entendiera lo que sucedía. Los demás hombres ya se habían detenido; fue el teniente quien se aproximó a nosotros dos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Uhm... señor —con mis ojos le indiqué el punto—. Parece que hay alguien allí dentro.

El señor Uzumaki arrugó la frente, dio unos pasos hacia la abandonada construcción que muy seguramente fue una vivienda.

—Quédense aquí. Si ven que la situación se pone peligrosa, tendrán que irse y proteger a este niño ¿entendieron?

—Sí, señor.

El teniente se acercó con un kunai en su mano, después tiró de golpe la puerta y un montón de gritos sonaron en el interior logrando erizarme la piel.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Y perdón por la larga espera. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente cap. No olviden que pueden dejarme sus comentarios._**


	51. MEJOR AMIGA

**Capítulo** **50** **.- "** **Mejor amiga** **"**

Las exclamaciones nos espantaron a Inojin, al niño y a mí. Con el gran ruido causado, el pequeño estremeció su cuerpo a punto de llorar; de inmediato mi amigo lo tranquilizó.

El teniente ingresó a la vivienda. Pronto escuché los veloces pasos de los otros varones que volvieron al oír los gritos espantosos.

—¡Teniente! —El sargento Sai se puso detrás de él.

Inojin y yo nos miramos confundidos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté, él apenas pudo mover los hombros.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Escuchamos que el señor Uzumaki habló, al fondo se percibían débiles lloriqueos—. Yo soy el teniente del ejército, Naruto Uzumaki.

Me acerqué despacio para ver lo que acontecía, pese a las advertencias de Inojin quien no quería que lo hiciera.

Dentro de la abandonada vivienda, la oscuridad no permitía ver mucho. Tomé mi linterna y la encendí, al hacerlo me espanté por segundos pues vi el rostro de una mujer; el teniente me quitó la linterna para iluminar otras áreas.

—Repetiré mi pregunta y si no obtengo una respuesta, voy a asociarlos como parte de dragón de koshi para exterminarles.

—¡No, señor! ¡No somos parte de esos monstruos! —gritó una voz femenina, la luz de mi linterna nos permitió ver a una mujer joven demasiado delgada y frágil—. Somos refugiadas, por favor no nos maten.

—¿Refugiadas?

—Hemos escapado de uno de los hoyos de dragón de koshi, no teníamos a dónde ir sin ser encontradas por las bestias, por eso estamos aquí. —decía llorando.

El teniente volteó con el sargento Sai y el capitán Yamato, todos tenían un rostro sumamente serio. Al oír que eran mujeres que escaparon, mi voz se dejó oír por todo el lugar.

—¿Hay entre ustedes alguna mujer de cabello rosa? ¿Conocieron a alguna mujer con esa particularidad?

—Saki, regresa con Inojin. —pidió el señor Uzumaki—. Todas las personas que estén dentro de este lugar salgan ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar.

El abuelo me llevó afuera empujando mis hombros, yo seguía desesperada viendo a cada mujer salir a la luz del día. Estaban delgadas, demacradas, algunas incluso tenían marcas oscuras en sus brazos y piernas. No estaban desnudas, pero sus prendas no cubrían demasiado sus pieles.

—Mira eso —me susurró Inojin, al ver su expresión pude deducir que descubrió algo interesante—. ¿Ves esas marcas en sus pieles? —Asentí.

—¿Sabes lo que son? —cuestioné.

—Seguro les extrajeron sangre muchas veces, como si la necesitaran. Puede ser que también experimentaran con sus cuerpos... Esto es horrible.

Inojin de verdad se veía afectado; noté cómo abrazó con fuerza al niño.

—Lo escuché en las clases de mamá, también con los médicos de otras áreas: que dragón de koshi secuestraba mujeres de linajes fuertes para experimentar con ellas. Ver los estragos de eso con mis propios ojos, me provoca una sensación difícil de explicar.

Miré a donde sus ojos lo hacían, notando que el capitán Yamato comenzaba a tomar los datos personales de cada una de las mujeres. Entre ellas había algunas chicas menores.

De repente, de entre la multitud salió una joven mujer de cabello rojizo que no dejaba de ver a mi amigo. Su rostro era una mezcla de preocupación y miedo. Caminó con pasos débiles hasta que avanzó con más rapidez, pero fue detenida por el sargento.

—¡Suélteme, por favor! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Ese niño es mi hijo!

No dejaba de gritar y temblar, el señor Sai miró al niño que mi amigo cargaba, luego volteó con el teniente.

—¡Mahoki! ¡Mahoki!

—Mamá.

El sargento soltó a la mujer, ella tomó al niño que sin dudarlo extendió los brazos hacia ella y lo abrazó con tanta desesperación que comenzó a llorar mientras lo bañaba de besos.

—Mahoki —sollozaba—, estás vivo, mi bebé.

Mis ojos se humedecieron. Me sentí feliz de saber que entre tantas desgracias en un país destruido, al menos un niño se reunía de nuevo con su mamá.

—Por su acento y rasgos, puedo asegurar que usted no es del país del Fuego —dijo el capitán Yamato—. Dime, mujer ¿quién eres?

La joven señora se limpió los ojos con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra seguía rodeando a su hijo.

—Mi nombre es Korani Abzu, del país de las Flores.

—¿No dijeron que dragón de koshi solo secuestraba mujeres de este país? —cuestioné al abuelo, él no me respondió.

—En efecto, hasta ahora así lo había pensado —comentó el capitán—. ¿Por qué dragón de koshi tomaría a una extranjera y su hijo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, señora Korani?

—Debe ser por causa de mi marido —su mirada se perdió en el horizonte—. Mi esposo es el nuevo Señor Feudal. Hubo una reunión con el señor del Fuego y...

De repente la mujer se tambaleó, el capitán la sostuvo justo cuando perdió el conocimiento. Cargué al niño, Inojin se acercó para ver qué pasaba y las mujeres murmuraban entre sí.

—Debe ser desnutrición. Es normal que se halle en este estado, lo mismo sucede con el resto de las mujeres. —dijo el abuelo.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó el sargento al teniente.

El señor Uzumaki estaba muy serio mirando a la mujer, como si pensara en demasiadas cosas. Volteó a mirar a cada una de las féminas asustadas que yacían sentadas en el suelo cubriéndose con sus brazos.

—No podemos moverlas de este sitio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en este lugar?

Una de las jóvenes respondió.

—Como una semana.

—¿Cómo es que lograron escapar?

Ellas se miraron.

—Una persona nos ayudó. Cuando esperábamos en el hoyo... esa persona entró y nos pidió que la siguiéramos.

—¿A qué se refieren con "el hoyo"? —El sargento preguntó.

—Así le decían a los pozos oscuros donde encierran a las mujeres que serán desechadas para alimentar a las bestias.

Sentí un horrible escalofrío, de solo imaginarlo me aterré. El rostro fúnebre y demacrado de la jovencita era el de una persona que estuvo cara a cara con la muerte. Alguien que perdió toda esperanza de vivir.

—Entonces ¿ustedes iban a ser el alimento de esos monstruos? —Ella afirmó—. ¿Escucharon por qué motivo las desecharon?

—Los enmascarados no hablan con nosotras, ellos nos tomaron de nuestros pueblos y nos llevaron a ese sitio extraño, luego, unas personas con uniforme negro se encargan de tomar muestras de sangre.

La chica extendió sus brazos para mostrarnos sus sangraduras, tenía grandes moretones.

—Depende de cada mujer, por lo menos a mí me sacaron sangre como siete veces. Luego ya no me llevaron más al laboratorio, sino que fui movida al hoyo junto con estas mujeres. Creo que vamos allí cuando ya somos inservibles.

—Pero escuché rumores de que hay zonas peores en ese lugar. —añadió otra de las señoras.

Sentí la mano de Inojin sobre mi hombro.

—Sé que piensas en tu mamá —susurró—. Ella está bien, dices que Indra te lo dijo ¿no?

No pude responderle, seguí escuchando los terribles relatos.

—Inojin, ¿puedes atender a la madre del niño? —preguntó el abuelo.

—Sí, señor. Pero creo que deberíamos llevarla a la casa.

—Nosotros nos adelantaremos —indicó el abuelo al resto—. Saki, vámonos.

—Quiero quedarme, quiero seguir escuchando.

—Dije que vienes con nosotros.

No quería volver a la casa, necesitaba oír más.

—Saki —me habló el teniente Uzumaki, cuando lo vi su rostro serio cambió con una amable sonrisa—. Ve con tu abuelo, estaremos allí pronto. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Aún con mis ganas de permanecer, no tuve más remedio que regresar.

(...)

Inojin limpiaba el rostro de Korani, quien seguía dormida. El abuelo le dijo que tendría que volver al pueblo para atender al resto de las mujeres. También tendrían que conseguir alimento, pero de eso se encargaría el sargento Sai.

Yo quería hablar con las refugiadas, aunque sabía bien que no podría hacerlo. Llegué a pensar que al abuelo le preocupaba que yo escuchara el infierno que se vivía con dragón de koshi.

—¿Sigues pensando en lo que dijeron?

De repente la voz de mi amigo me hizo despertar de mis recuerdos. Le pasé otro algodón y lo tomó.

—Me siento igual que tú con respecto a ver y escuchar en persona los testimonios de lo que esos criminales hacen. No puedo imaginar el horror que es estar allí.

—El hecho de que tomen muestras de sangre es porque seguro la utilizan para algo muy feo, quizás ese tal Orochimaru es quien se hace cargo de eso.

Asentí.

—Dijeron que hay rumores de que existen áreas peores... ¿qué crees que hagan allí?

Inojin terminó su trabajo y tiró el algodón en el cesto de basura.

—Tal vez... Bueno, no. Olvídalo.

—¿Qué?

Evitó mirarme.

—Inojin ¿qué? Dime. ¿Qué es lo que crees?

Sus labios no se atrevían a ser abiertos, solo temblaban.

—Ah, Saki, no es tan fácil de decir. Con lo retorcidos que están ya deberías imaginarlo.

Me acordé de lo que el señor Kakashi me dijo aquella vez que descubrió que yo no era un chico.

—Hablas de que son violadas ¿verdad? —Movió su cabeza—. Sí, también lo pienso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, el teniente y mi abuelo entraron.

—¿Cómo está?

—Le administré un suero, señor teniente.

—Bien. Por favor, ve con los demás.

—¿Puedo ir yo también?

—No.

—Pero abuelo...

—Saki, te necesito aquí —dijo el señor Uzumaki—. Cuando ella despierte, usarás tu sharingan para que te muestre sus recuerdos.

—¿Eh?

Volteé con el abuelo Fugaku.

—Mencionó algo sobre el Señor de Fuego antes de desmayarse, tenemos ciertas sospechas que hay que aclarar. Yo iré con Inojin al pueblo, con mi sharingan revisaré las memorias de las demás mujeres.

No volví a pedir nada, entendí que la situación se volvía más seria conforme más información obteníamos.

(...)

Al cabo de una media hora, Korani despertó y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su hijo. Le expliqué que el niño comió y después se quedó dormido, no estuvo tranquila hasta que la llevé a la habitación contigua y lo miró con sus propios ojos.

Sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla rosada del pequeño infante. Mirar a Korani me producía una enorme tristeza, en especial por sus ojos que se veían opacos.

—Señora... ¿Usted dejó al niño en esa cueva?

—Ella cambió la dirección de sus ojos hacia mí.

—Ellos me lo quitaron, lo arrebataron de mis brazos.

—Cuando dice e _llos_ ¿se refiere a los enmascarados?

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus dientes a cascabelear.

—Tranquilícese, ahora está a salvo. Por favor —puse mis manos sobre las de ella, pero su trauma era demasiado grande, sus extremidades se volvieron frías.

—Van a matarme, me quitaron a mi hijo, se lo llevaron muy lejos, muy lejos. —Comenzó a llorar.

—No, no, mire —le mostré—, su hijo aquí está. Está vivo, y usted también está viva.

—No, no, ¡van a venir de nuevo! ¡van a venir!

Se estaba poniendo histérica; el teniente llegó corriendo para tranquilizarla. La mujer comenzó a manotear pidiendo auxilio, fue entonces que el señor Naruto me habló con firmeza.

—¡Usa tu sharingan! ¡Ya!

Tragué saliva y me concentré, tardé en poder hacer conexión con sus ojos hasta que por fin lo conseguí. Cuando con mi sharingan entré a su mente, pude ver cosas espantosas que me hicieron sudar frío.

Por un momento sentí que no podía respirar, me ahogaba la situación y al caer de rodillas al piso, desactivé mi sharingan.

—Saki...

Mis mejillas estaban mojadas. Miré al teniente, me ayudó a ponerme sobre mis pies. Korani estaba dormida de nuevo.

—Cuando caíste al suelo, ella se volvió a quedar inconsciente.

—Sí... debió ser porque sigue débil.

—Saki —me tomó por los hombros obligándome a verlo a la cara—. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Señor teniente...

Mis labios eran incapaces de pronunciar todas las cosas que vi, pero de nuevo el señor Uzumaki insistió.

—Dilo, por favor.

—Había un hombre, usaba una túnica púrpura y tenía la barba corta y canosa. Estaba hablando con otro señor, él debió ser el esposo de Korani. El otro anciano le dijo que necesitaban una alianza, porque el dragón está a punto de despertar.

—¿Una alianza?

—Sí, parece que Korani escuchó todo desde el balcón. El anciano tenía en su espalda el emblema del país del Fuego.

El teniente abrió sus ojos más de lo normal.

—Luego, el esposo de Korani dijo...

 _«—No involucraré a mi nación en tus negocios sucios. Tú has aceptado hacer trato con el diablo y mira en lo que se ha convertido tu país._

— _No es tan malo como parece, ellos después de todo, restaurarán la tierra. Mira, ¿has escuchado que si no puedes contra el enemigo, debes unirte a él? ¿Para qué ponerme en contra de un monstruo tan poderoso?_

— _¿Y tu ejército ya lo sabe? ¿Ya sabe que te has aliado al enemigo?_

— _No tienen por qué saberlo.»_

—Después de eso, el señor Abzu se molestó mucho y lo echó de su palacio. Pero afuera había gente de dragón de Koshi, por lo que los enmascarados entraron al lugar y lo destruyeron todo. Ellos se llevaron a Korani y a su hijo, y amenazaron al hombre de que los matarían si no aceptaba la alianza.

El puño del señor Uzumaki vibró poniendo sus nudillos en blanco.

—Maldito viejo.

—¿El anciano es...?

—Sí, es nuestro Señor Feudal. Hemos sido traicionados. Era algo que Sasuke y yo sospechábamos, tantos recortes al ejército, tantos golpes a nuestro equipo de trabajo... Este anciano nos puso en bandeja de plata para que arrasaran con el ejército.

Hubo silencio en la habitación; demasiadas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza.

—Korani y su hijo fueron llevados con un hombre de piel muy blanca.

—¿Eh? ¿Un hombre de piel blanca?

—Tenía ojos extraños, como de una serpiente. Él se quedó con el niño, luego a ella la ataron y sedaron. Después de esos recuerdos, solo vi oscuridad, pero escuché muchos llantos y gritos espantosos.

Mi voz se quebró.

—No sé cómo es que este niño está vivo, ni quién lo dejó en esa cueva, pero es un milagro que no lo mataran.

—Saki, quiero que me escuches con atención.

Alcé mi rostro, contemplé los iris azules del teniente. Ya no estaba enojado, sino que me observaba como si en ese momento algo malo se avecinara.

—Mañana mismo tú, Inojin y yo iremos en busca de Sasuke. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que estar más alerta que nunca. Que tus pensamientos no se nublen por la preocupación que tienes por tu madre. Sakura no era cualquier mujer —mis ojos lo enfocaron—, ella siempre fue astuta, seguro está bien y está esperando por ti.

—Señor ¿usted conoce a mi mamá?

—Sakura y yo fuimos compañeros de equipo junto con Sasuke. No hablamos mucho, pero ella siempre fue brillante. La señora Tsunade la entrenó bastante bien.

—Espere un momento... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Mi mamá entrenó con la señora Tsunade?

—Ah, creo que dije algo indebido.

—No, no, siga hablando.

—Saki, solo puedo decirte que Sakura es una excelente médico.

(...)

No pude dormir tanto como deseé. Estuve mirando el techo por mucho rato llena de miedos, inseguridades y dudas. Todavía quedaban tantas cosas que desconocía, en especial de mi propia madre.

Me giré sobre el colchón en busca de una posición que me permitiera conciliar el sueño, mas, justo cuando cerré mis ojos queriendo concentrarme, oí que alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de al lado.

—¡Señor Fugaku!

Me enderecé con rapidez al percatarme de la voz de Inojin, salí de la habitación y él me miró.

—Inojin ¿qué ocurre? Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

—¡Despertó, el monstruo despertó!

—¿Qué?

El abuelo abrió la puerta, luego lo hicieron los demás, pronto todos (excepto Korani y su hijo) estábamos en el pasillo.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿El dragón de Koshi despertó?

Inojin movió su cabeza, noté cómo sus manos y piernas vibraban.

—Estaba durmiendo y de pronto sentí algo en mi pecho, cuando me enderecé lo percibí mejor. Ese chakra es gigantesco, es algo muy negativo y escalofriante.

Pude notar cómo todos intercambiaban miradas.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Inojin.

—No hay cambio de planes, como les dije a ti y a Saki, en cuanto amanezca iremos en busca de Sasuke.

—¿Es necesario que mi nieta...? Quiero decir...

El abuelo interrumpió sus propias palabras.

—Vamos a salir de esto. Tenemos que pensar positivo. —comentó el capitán.

—Será mejor que prepare todo lo que puedo llegar a necesitar. Ya no tengo sueño. —expresó mi amigo.

Cargar con demasiado equipaje sería un problema, por eso decidí que no metería cambios de ropa, solo usaría la que llevaba puesta. En su lugar, le ayudaría a Inojin a cargar material de curación y otras medicinas.

Mi libro de las flores lo dejé escondido debajo de la tabla suelta de la habitación, justo donde encontré el kanzashi.

—Estoy preparada.

(...)

El cielo tomaba un tono claro, nosotros ya estábamos afuera de la casa preparados para partir.

El teniente daba instrucciones al abuelo, capitán y sargento; ellos asentían sin reproches. Inojin seguía temblando.

—Sé que suena mal que te lo diga cuando me siento igual o peor que tú, pero debemos calmarnos.

—Saki, si no vivo para contarlo, y tú te salvas, por favor enciende una vela para que mi alma descanse.

—Inojin basta, no vamos a morir. No voy a perdonarte si te mueres.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Inojin me dio un abrazo. Uno fuerte. Sin importarle que los demás estuvieran allí.

—Eres la primera chica con la que convivo, y mi única amiga —se separó de mí—. Gracias.

No supe cómo responder a eso, mi rostro se sintió caliente.

—Saki.

El abuelo habló, Inojin se apartó tan rápido como pudo cuando lo vio acercarse. Pensé que diría algo relacionado con el acto que acababa de ver, mas no fue así. Su mirada severa me atravesó.

—Tengo que pedirte esto porque sueles ser terca e imprudente. No hagas ninguna tontería, mide el peligro y haz caso a las órdenes del teniente ¿de acuerdo?

—S-sí, señor.

Al igual que mi amigo, el señor Fugaku me dio un abrazo que para ser honesta, tampoco esperé.

Ser abrazada por tanta gente era extraño, aunque también era algo lindo. Sobre todo porque el señor Fugaku solía ser frío e indiferente.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos aún sin estar segura de hacerlo.

—Eres mi única nieta, y el orgullo de mis ojos —susurró con un tono distinto al anterior—. Ten mucho cuidado, vuelve con vida.

—Sí, señ... sí, abuelo.

—Vámonos ahora. —expresó el teniente.

—Naruto.

Las palabras del abuelo lo detuvieron. Se miraron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que el señor Fugaku tuvo el valor de hablar.

—Lo dejo en tus manos.

El teniente alzó su pulgar.

—Encontraré a Sasuke y derrotaremos a ese monstruo. Cuente con ello.

Y así se dio la media vuelta para irnos juntos. Tomé aire y cerré los ojos cuando mis pies avanzaron uno detrás del otro, al abrirlos visualicé el gran horizonte que mostraba un bello amanecer.

 _«Indra... me voy. Cuida de nosotros.»_


	52. LÁGRIMAS

**Capítulo** **51** **.- "** **Lágrimas** **"**

Con cada paso que daba pensé en dónde estaría ahora si no hubiera tomado el valor en intentar unirme al escuadrón de Konoha.

Luego de horas de trayecto, el teniente hizo una parada en un pueblo. El lugar era demasiado solitario, de hecho no vi a nadie en la calle.

—Este pueblo fue atacado hace un año aproximadamente, desde entonces no pudo reponerse. Todas sus mujeres fueron raptadas y muchos hombres perdieron la vida al querer defenderlas.

—Este país está hundido, odio vivir aquí —dijo Inojin—. Quisiera haber tenido una vida normal, ir a la escuela y hacer amigos. A veces veo el mapa del mundo para ver esos países al otro lado del océano y me pregunto si son sitios pacíficos, si la gente allí puede vivir tranquila. Imagino que sí, seguro que allí todo es diferente.

La amargura en el corazón de Inojin yo también podía compartirla. Recordaba las palabras que me dijo cuando hicimos un escenario hipotético donde derrotábamos a dragón de koshi. Él quería tener una casa con un amplio jardín y su propio consultorio médico.

—A veces me arrepiento de haber tenido hijos —inesperadamente, el teniente abrió su corazón—. No digo que no ame a mis hijos, Boruto y Himawari son mi adoración y fui muy feliz el día que nacieron; sin embargo, también creo que ha sido egoísta de mi parte traerlos a este mundo si no pueden crecer como niños normales.

Sacudió su cabeza y dio un sorbo a su cantimplora.

—No nos pongamos negativos, ya estamos aquí y tenemos que salvar a nuestro país. Por las personas que amamos.

—Señor teniente ¿a dónde nos dirigiremos?

—Ir a Konoha por el momento es demasiado arriesgado, vamos a rodear el área con la esperanza de que Inojin pueda detectar el chakra de Sasuke o de Kakashi.

—¿Aún no sientes nada?

Inojin negó.

—Avanzaremos un buen trayecto a pie, después voy a necesitar que hagas un ave de tinta ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, cuente con ello.

—Perfecto. Entonces, sigamos.

Nos adentramos al pueblo solitario. La hierba creció lo suficiente como para cubrir el camino de ciertos tramos, y el polvo se acumuló en los rincones. Era triste ver eso.

También noté calzado abandonado: zapatos gastados con la luz del sol y algunas prendas de vestir rotas y atoradas en las cercas de alambre.

No se escuchaba nada más que nuestras pisadas.

Continuamos así un buen rato; caminando por las calles vacías de un pueblo sin habitantes. Me recordaba mucho al Valle de las Lágrimas.

Cuando la tarde empezó a caer, el teniente nos indicó que descansaríamos en una de las viviendas solitarias que quedaban a la orilla de la aldea y que estaban muy cercanas al bosque.

Entonces así fue como nos metimos a la cabaña. No había nadie en su interior y todo estaba bañado en polvo y telarañas.

Empecé a toser cuando el polvo se levantó al dejar caer mi mochila; Inojin me ofreció agua.

—No es la mansión del señor Feudal, pero algo es algo ¿no? —dijo y yo le di la razón mientras bebía de la cantimplora.

—Chicos, voy a explicar bien el plan que habremos de seguir —expresó el teniente quitándose la mochila—. Descansaremos lo que resta del día porque en plena madrugada nos iremos en una de tus aves de tinta —señaló a mi amigo—. Por ahora el bosque es un área que debemos evitar si queremos llegar pronto a nuestro objetivo.

—¿Y cuál es? —pregunté.

—Encontrar a Sasuke o a Kakashi... O mejor aún, a ambos.

Todos asentimos.

—Lo que voy a pedirles es algo que probablemente ustedes han tenido en sus cabezas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es necesario que lo repita.

Nos miró a cada uno con un gesto serio en su rostro, sus ojos azules eran más profundos de lo que recordaba.

—Pase lo que pase allá afuera si nos enfrentamos con dragón de koshi, que es lo más seguro... Tienen que mantener la cabeza fría. Puede que tengamos bajas...

—Con bajas usted se refiere a que...

—Morir —completó la frase de Inojin—. Sí. Cualquiera de nosotros puede morir.

Tragué saliva y me resultó difícil.

—Pero haremos todo lo posible para que eso no suceda, ¿de acuerdo?

Volvimos a asentir con la cabeza.

—Bien.

El teniente se movió por toda la cabaña como si buscara algo en especial. Inojin por su parte sacó un libro grueso de su mochila, cuando vi la portada lo reconocí de inmediato.

—¿Piensas estudiar ahora?

No me miró, siguió hojeando.

—Tengo que aprender algo importante, sé que no tendré el tiempo suficiente como para leer apuntes si alguno de nosotros sale herido.

Se detuvo en una sección del libro.

—Aquí está.

—Bueno, en ese caso creo que buscaré un baño o algo. —dije.

Caminé por toda la casa mirando y alumbrando con mi linterna. Afuera todavía no oscurecía, mas la luz ya casi no entraba por las ventanas terrosas.

Por ir viendo los cuadros de la pared pisé un objeto que se rompió con mi bota. El sonido llamó la atención del teniente quien me habló desde otra habitación asomando su cara.

—¿Está todo en orden?

—Parece que he roto —me agaché a recoger el objeto y pequeños cristales se esparcieron al suelo—... un portarretrato.

—Ten cuidado, no vayas a lastimarte con el vidrio. —Indicó para después volver a sus asuntos.

—Sí...

Miré la fotografía, en ella estaba grabada la imagen de una pareja de ancianos.

—Lo siento por romper su portrarretrato.

Coloqué la fotografía sobre una repisa. Al momento de quitar mis dedos de ella, noté que estaba vibrando; luego los objetos aledaños; los cuadros de la pared y bajo mis pies.

—¿Es un temblor? —pregunté, el teniente salió al pasillo e Inojin corrió hacia nosotros.

—Esta no es zona de sismos —explicó el señor Naruto cuando las vibraciones se volvieron más violentas—. Vamos, todos afuera ¡pronto!

Corrimos al exterior, aunque resultaba difícil con el movimiento de la tierra. Al final nos quedamos a mitad de la calle esperando que pasara, pero parecía que no se detendría nunca.

Sentí la mano de Inojin sujetar la mía, su piel se volvió fría y estaba sudando, luego le escuché hablar.

—Saki... Esa cosa...

—¿Qué?

No me miró, sus ojos estaban perdidos y pasaba saliva constantemente.

—Inojin, ¿qué ocurre?

La vibración del suelo continuaba, una sacudida violenta casi me hizo caer sino hubiera sido porque el teniente me agarró fuerte del brazo.

—Parece que se está deteniendo. —dijo.

—Inojin. —Volví a poner mis ojos en él, lo vi asustado.

—Eso que sentimos... estoy convencido de que es el dragón. Su chakra ya no puede ser ignorado, esa cosa es enorme.

—¿El dragón? —Me quedé sin aliento.

El teniente miró al cielo unos momentos, en su rostro percibí preocupación. Traté de tranquilizar a Inojin, pero él se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando todo volvió a su normalidad, él de nuevo regresó al interior de la cabaña por lo que fui detrás suyo.

—Inojin ¿qué sucede?

—Nada, estoy bien.

Vació su mochila en el suelo como buscando algo. Dejó atrás su libro grueso de medicina y se concentró en uno pequeño de bolsillo.

—Voy a estudiar algo, esto será importante así que por favor déjame un momento a solas ¿sí?

Moví mi cabeza en aceptación. Verlo así de serio y tembloroso era impactante.

Cuando el cielo se volvió completamente oscuro, nos acostamos para descansar. El señor Naruto no mencionó nada respecto a lo que sucedió, Inojin tampoco; sin embargo, mi cabeza estaba llena de todas esas cosas espantosas.

Miré el cielo a través de la ventana, luego me quité los anteojos para tratar de dormir. Esa noche soñé con Mitsuki: soñé que estábamos de nuevo en la zona de entrenamiento y me acompañaba a practicar en el campo. Cuando su blanca mano tocó mi hombro, abrí los ojos, pues el señor Naruto me estaba llamando.

—Saki, es hora de irnos.

(...)

Volamos sobre un ave de tinta por encima del bosque. Mi amigo y yo no cruzábamos palabras todavía, él iba al frente dándome la espalda. De cierto modo me sentí muy triste.

—¿Cuánto avanzaremos? —pregunté al teniente.

El cielo seguía estando oscuro, pero la luna era tan brillante que me permitía notar sus ojos.

—Unos kilómetros más, hay miembros del ejército con los cuales debo reunirme.

No volví a hacer preguntas, me mantuve callada hasta que el ave aterrizó en un área completamente cercada en un terreno amplio. Entonces al bajar pude notar a muchos militares andando de un lado a otro.

Algunos hombres se acercaron casi de inmediato al teniente Uzumaki para darle informes, él se dirigió con ellos a otro lugar en tanto Inojin y yo permanecimos quietos tan solo mirando.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —musité.

—El área de armamento —contestó mi compañero. Volteé y por fin me dirigió la mirada—. Eso dijo el teniente cuando me despertó. Que vendríamos aquí.

Arrugué la frente al no comprender.

—¿Tú conocías este lugar?

—No. Y por extraño que parezca, estaba tan concentrado en el chakra del dragón que no pude notar a estas personas.

—No me sorprende, Inojin. Dices que ese monstruo es enorme.

Aceptó, pero su cara seguía igual de seria.

—¿Ustedes quiénes son?

Una voz masculina me hizo respingar, miré a un lado y vi a un hombre de gafas oscuras y cabello recogido en una coleta.

—Ah... somos eh... Bueno él es miembro del equipo médico. —señalé a Inojin.

—Inojin Yamanaka, señor.

—El hijo del sargento Sai ¿verdad? —mi amigo asintió—. Qué alivio tener otro miembro del cuerpo médico.

Apenas terminó de decirlo y una voz escandalosa sonó por todo el lugar, todos miramos al militar que desesperado clamaba por encontrar a alguien. Se topaba con compañeros haciéndoles preguntas; no entendí lo que quería hasta que estuvo más cerca y su voz se volvió clara.

—¡Un maldito médico o enfermero!

—¡Yo, señor! ¡Soy aprendiz de médico!

Inojin respondió apresurado, solo pude ver la escena sin entender mucho. El hombre puso su mirada en él y sin tiempo de preguntas o explicaciones lo tomó del brazo llevándolo con él al interior de un pequeño edificio.

Fui detrás de ellos sin percatarme todavía de que el sujeto de gafas oscuras me seguía.

Al entrar en el lugar se podían oír los quejidos de una persona, como si sufriera mucho. Mi piel se erizó al instante.

El hombre corría con Inojin y yo casi les alcanzaba. Abrió una puerta y los gritos se hicieron más evidentes. La cara que puso Inojin cuando vio lo que había allí dentro me heló la sangre.

—¡Doctora! ¡Este muchacho sabe de medicina!

Un nuevo y horrible grito se oyó, cuando por fin pude asomarme para ver que había dentro de esa habitación, mi respiración se detuvo.

El general Kakashi estaba sobre una cama, retorciéndose y gritando espantosamente. En el suelo había derramado un montón de líquido rojo, lo cual imaginé que era sangre. Mis ojos se nublaron con tal escena.

—¡Ven! ¡Ayúdame!

Habló una mujer, mi amigo no se detuvo más y corrió al interior de la habitación. Antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada, mis ojos vieron al general, luego, el hombre de gafas oscuras me jaló de vuelta para sacarme de allí.

—No sé quién seas, pero no puedes entrar a este lugar ¿entendiste?

Me liberé de su agarre, me hallaba en un estado de conmoción tan poderoso que no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquella imagen.

—El señor Kakashi...

Empecé a sentir que mi corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza. Él quiso sujetarme de nuevo, pero no lo permití y entonces me tomó fuerte de los hombros.

—¡Dije que no puedes estar aquí!

—¡El señor Kakashi está muriendo! ¡No puedo irme!

—¡Niño...!

—¡Shino, basta! —El teniente habló desde la puerta y se acercó con rapidez—. Hay que tranquilizarnos, este niño, está a mi cuidado.

—Teniente Uzumaki, este sitio no es una sala de juegos.

Otro grito provino del interior de la habitación, mi corazón se contrajo y empecé a temblar de angustia. Fue así que el señor Naruto me llevó afuera.

—Vamos Saki, no debemos estar aquí.

Sin quererlo, por más dura que intenté ser, las lágrimas mojaron mi rostro.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué el señor Kakashi está así?

—Escúchame, ¿recuerdas que hablamos de esto? Sobre mantener la cabeza fría.

—No quiero —sollocé—, no quiero que el general se muera.

—Saki...

—Le prometí que le invitaría a comer, iba a cuidarlo de anciano y nos reiríamos de todo esto. —dije entre llanto. El señor Naruto me abrazó.

—No puedo prometerte un futuro brillante ni esperanzador —dijo con voz suave—, pero pase lo que pase, recuerda que el general Hatake es un hombre admirable. Eso es algo que ni la muerte puede arrebatarle.

Allí me quedé en sus brazos, llorando de miedo y dolor. Decepcionada de mí por no poder mantener la compostura, por llorar de nuevo ante el temor de perder a un ser querido.

Odiaba esa vida, odiaba ese lugar y en especial, odiaba a dragón de Koshi.

(...)

Las horas pasaron, no supe si lentas o rápidas. Permanecí sentada en una banca de madera dentro de lo que se suponía era el comedor de aquella zona.

Hombres salían y entraban. Traté de ver algo en sus caras, alguna razón del general, mas no veía nada. Era como si todos tuvieran eso que a mí me hacía falta: ellos podían ocultar sus emociones tal como el comandante Sasuke.

Cansada de querer información de sus rostros, me quité los lentes y los contemplé. Un regalo del señor Kakashi que atesoraría por siempre junto con el cascabel.

La señora Mikoto dijo que él me veía como a una hija. Pensé tanto en cómo me hubiera gustado decirle más cosas buenas al general.

Acaricié el armazón rojo de los lentes, y me perdí en su tonalidad.

—No has comido nada.

El señor Naruto se sentó junto a mí, ni siquiera fui capaz de verle a la cara, mis ojos estaban hinchados por llorar.

—No tengo hambre.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, pero el viento comenzó a soplar y entonces el ambiente se llenó de ello. El olor a humedad llegó a mi nariz.

—Sin los anteojos, te pareces mucho a él... Me refiero a Sasuke.

Volteé con el teniente, en su rostro había un gesto apacible. Tuve miedo de oír la noticia. Él seguro estaba queriendo encontrar la forma de decírmelo. Tampoco había visto a Inojin después de que entró a la habitación.

—No, yo no soy nada parecida al comandante —dije con voz tenue, mi garganta seguía lastimada—. Sí, mi cabello y ojos son como los de él, pero el comandante es fuerte y no pierde la compostura tan rápido como yo.

Oí un suspiro del teniente, luego apoyó sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la banca.

—Ah... Sasuke no siempre ha sido así de fuerte. El que ahora conoces es el resultado de años de duro entrenamiento y penas. Aunque admito que antes creí conocerlo más, y luego apareciste tú dejándome en claro que él es tan misterioso.

—Dígalo ya. —espeté.

—¿Eh?

—No trate de relajar las cosas ni de atenuar el impacto. Solo dígalo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Me impacienté.

—¡Lo que pasó con el señor Kakashi! ¡Quiero saber! ¿Murió?

El teniente se incorporó y apoyó los codos en su regazo. Apreté mis labios y sentí tensión en mi entrecejo.

—Él aguantó, ahora está en recuperación.

—¿Qué?

Me levanté de la banca sin dejar de verlo, él alzó la cabeza también mirándome.

—¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijo desde el principio?! ¡Estoy muriéndome de miedo y usted no me dice nada!

—¿Eh? ¿Saki?

Me puse los lentes.

—Gracias.

De repente el señor Naruto se rió.

—Ah... pensándolo bien, te pareces más a Sakura que a Sasuke.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Él se levantó también y palmeó mi cabeza.

—Vamos a ver si nos permiten entrar al edificio.

La puerta de la habitación donde antes vi al general, ahora estaba abierta y dentro no quedaba rastro de la sangre en el piso, todo estaba limpio.

Un militar hablaba con el teniente mientras yo observaba el lugar. Había un olor fuerte a desinfectante. Las sábanas de la cama ahora eran blancas.

—Saki, ven.

El teniente me llamó para ir a otra parte; le seguí. Anduvimos por un largo pasillo y se detuvo en una de las puertas. Dio dos golpecitos y posteriormente la abrió para asomarse.

—¿Podemos pasar?

Cuando recibió la autorización, me indicó que entráramos. Primero lo hizo él y cuando yo ingresé, vi a una mujer rubia de espalda que hacía anotaciones en un portapapeles.

Terminó su actividad y volteó. Al ver su rostro la reconocí con rapidez.

—¿Señora Tsunade?

Abrió mucho sus ojos.

—Sarada...

Dejó a un lado el portapapeles y me abrazó con fuerza, luego me tomó de la cara para verme como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Estás bien, Sarada... ¡Y mira esto! —me observó de pies a cabeza— te has vuelto más alta y bonita. Tu madre estará orgullosa.

Quise sonreír, pero sé que no lo hice apropiadamente.

—Doctora, ¿qué noticias hay sobre el general Hatake?

El teniente intervino; por mi mente resonó aquello de "doctora". La señora Tsunade se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Por ahora está fuera de peligro. Extrajimos todo el veneno de su cuerpo y curamos sus heridas. Por fortuna no perdió tanta sangre y estoy sumamente agradecida de que trajeran a ese chico.

—¿Se refiere a Inojin? —pregunté.

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

—Es mi amigo.

—Bueno, pues hizo un gran trabajo.

Cuando la señora Tsunade miró hacia otra parte de la habitación, volteé para encontrar a Inojin dormido sobre un sofá. Se veía realmente agotado.

—Kakashi está descansando, cuando pase el efecto de la anestesia despertará.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? —Esta vez fue el teniente quien preguntó.

—Bueno...

La señora Tsunade cambió su semblante y entrelazó sus manos.

—Él me salvó la vida.

El general resguardó a la señora Tsunade durante todo este tiempo, e intentaba llevarla a la zona de armamento sana y salva. Si no hubiera sido porque un grupo de criminales apareció entorpeciendo su camino.

Según el relato de la señora Tsunade: el general derrotó a los cuatro hombres, pero de repente una de las bestias salió de la nada queriendo atacarla y el general no lo permitió. Aunque al final el monstruo fue vencido, hirió gravemente al señor Kakashi.

Recordé todas esas palabras mientra veía al general dormido, con su cuerpo lleno de vendas y su pecho subir y bajar despacio.

Sus manos estaban llenas de cortes, tan lastimadas. Con cuidado toqué una de ellas y agradecí que siguiera vivo.

No había nadie más que Inojin, quien dormía en el otro extremo de la habitación. Así que me quedé con ambos mientras el teniente hablaba con la señora Tsunade.

Aparté algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían la frente del general y lo miré de nuevo. Ya no se retorcía de dolor, ya no gritaba de sufrimiento, ahora descansaba recuperándose de su ardua lucha por sobrevivir.

Entonces pensé en el comandante. Si el general y él estaban juntos cuando se perdió contacto con ellos, ¿por qué él no aparecía aún?

Continué pensando en eso hasta que escuché que Inojin tosió. Moví la cortina para salir a verlo.

—¿Estás bien?

Me miró sin decir nada, pues lo primero que hizo fue abrir el grifo del lavamanos para beber agua. Una vez que sació su sed, se limpió la boca con el brazo.

—Inojin...

—Fue espantoso —se quedó viendo a la nada—... Saki, eso fue horrible.

De repente, Inojin comenzó a llorar y lo abracé sin hacer preguntas. Solamente me dediqué a escucharlo.

—Pensé que no iba a poder, por un momento me bloqueé y me sentí un inútil —jadeó—. Cuando vi toda esa sangre, cuando el general gritaba —sentí que enroscó sus dedos en mi camiseta. Pegó su frente en mi hombro y sollozó—... Pensé que él iba a morir y yo solo podría verlo.

Acaricié su espalda mientras se desahogaba. Inojin había llevado la parte más difícil y cruda de la situación. No lloré, porque en ese momento sentí que si lo hacía, él se desmoronaría y tenía que alentarlo.

—Pero hiciste un gran trabajo, eso dijo la doctora.

Jadeó y me apretó con fuerza.

—No quiero ver morir a nadie. No quiero, Saki.

—Eso no va a pasar. Pero está bien si lloras.

Aunque una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, pude soportarlo.

—¿Sabes, Inojin? En lugar de sufrir por cosas que quizá no sucedan, vamos a celebrar que el señor Kakashi sigue vivo, y que tú ayudaste a salvarle la vida.

Inojin no respondió, pero continuó abrazándome así como yo a él.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Estarás orgulloso de ti?

Sentí el movimiento de su cabeza.

—Bien. Cuando todo esto acabe, hagamos una gran fiesta ¿sí? —sobé su espalda y sentí su oreja cerca de mi mejilla cuando apoyó su mentón en mi hombro—. Tú tendrás una casa con un amplio y bonito jardín, y además ese consultorio que tanto quieres, donde atenderás a personas que solo tengan gripe... Luego, yo iré a visitarte y tú me mostrarás orgulloso las flores de tu jardín.

Cerré mis ojos imaginando la escena, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. Éramos tan jóvenes viviendo una terrible realidad, que solo nos restaba soñar.

—Y para ese entonces, si lloramos de nuevo será de felicidad.

—Te quiero, Saki.

Abrí mis ojos, Inojin aún tenía su barbilla en mi hombro.

—¿Eh?

Oí una risita extraña, aunque Inojin rió, sonó como lamento.

—Gracias por todo.

Me soltó y se limpió la cara, su rostro había tomado un tono rojizo por llorar.

—¿Te sientes más tranquilo?

—Sí... Estoy mejor ahora.

Nos miramos un momento, luego nos reímos.

—Te va a gustar tanto mi jardín que nunca querrás irte. —dijo.

—Quizá si se vuelve así de bonito, te pida que me regales flores.

Puso su mano sobre mi cabeza burlándose de mi estatura.

—Eres una buena persona, Sarada.

Cuando oí que pronunció mi verdadero nombre, mis labios se separaron y sentí que mis ojos se abrieron un poco más. De pronto, depositó un beso en mi mejilla dejándome petrificada.

Ningún sonido podía salir de mi boca, tan solo mis ojos se movieron para verlo.

—No pongas esa cara, es la primera vez que beso a una chica.

—I...Inoji...

—No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo.

—¿Po...por qué el beso?

Se masajeó el cuello.

—¿Por qué? Mmm... No lo sé. Sentí que debía hacerlo.

Me llevé ambas manos a la cara avergonzándome.

—Tranquila, seguimos siendo mejores amigos ¿verdad?

Aunque su inesperada acción provocó que mi corazón saltara, de alguna forma me sentí llena de calma.

—Sí. Lo seremos siempre.

* * *

 _ **Ojalá que las sensaciones y emociones de los personajes hayan se hayan transmitido correctamente. Inojin ha sido en este capítulo, un personaje importante, pues como aspirante a médico y siendo tan joven, tener una experiencia de este tipo le ha causado un gran impacto.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones.**_


End file.
